Sword Art Kingdom: Falling Fantasy
by Jacob Pendra-Huth
Summary: The Mark of Mastery has begun for Kirito, Asuna and Leafa, where they must unlock the seven Sleeping Keyholes. However, trouble follows them into their trials, making their test more of a challenge. The Organization already got Leafa in their sights, and are attempting to bring down Kirito and Asuna, too. It is up to the two to get to the bottom of this, and save Leafa.
1. The Mark Of Mastery! Struggles Begin!

**Well, this is it! The first episode to Sword Art Kingdom: Falling Fantasy! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, but I have a job that exhausts me after the day is done. As such, be warned if I don't post as often. But in any case, this is the first episode that'll definitely get your attention!**

* * *

 _(I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Sword Art Online. All I do is form my imagination from both stories, and share it with the world!)_

 **Intro**

 **Author Note: I decided on creating an intro idea for SAK: Falling Fantasy. Look up Youtube video 'Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance Intro theme', and try following along with how I envision the story intro.**

 _(0:03-0:20)_ Similar to in intro of KH:DDD, Mickey steps up onto the pedestal, and start waving his fingers, causing books to fly around him and into the air above.

 _(0:21-0:49)_ First Donald pops out of a page in a book, flying through the air. At 0:24, Goofy pops out of a page, laying back, then realizing where he was at. At 0:28, Yui pops out of another book, her knees tucked together as she flew. The three split apart as Sora, Asuna and Kirito dove out of their pages, smiling as they appeared, then as Sora, Donald and Goofy rose into the air, Kirito, Asuna and Yui floated down, seeing the pages started to form into streams of data, forming the world of Aincrad, to which the trio entered into, Yui now in Pixie Form.

 _(0:50-1:19)_ The trio landed in front of the still forming world of Aincrad, Yui landing on Kirito's shoulder. They look to see Leafa, Recon, and all their friends in Aincrad, who all looked happy to see them. Afterwards, Kirito, Asuna and Yui were flying through the air, landing in front of their Forest House, smiling at one another until they saw DiZ, the hooded Ansem-Riku and Naminé in front of their door.

 _(1:19-1:32)_ All of a sudden, the sky turned dark, and the trio looked around, seeing it happening, then saw DiZ wave his hands, then thrusted it downward. A digital portal opened up beneath Kirito, Asuna and Yui's feet, and they fell right through, tumbling through the darkness until a book appeared containing a picture of the Kingdom Hearts symbol, and they entered within.

 _(1:32-1:47)_ Kirito and Asuna came out wearing their SAK garments, landing onto a white floor, with Yui floating down next to them and book pages flying around them. Kirito and Asuna looked up to see their Elucidator and Lambent Light Keyblades floating down to them, and they grabbed the handles, examining them. The trio then turned to see the pod for which Sora was sleeping in, with two smaller pods with Donald and Goofy, and they started to open up in front of them.

 _(1:47-1:59)_ Sora, Donald and Goofy popped out of the capsules, with book pages flying out as they did so. They straightened themselves as they noticed the other three in front of them. The two parties then noticed the hooded figures of Organization XIII, with Saïx, Axel, Xigbar, Gouxus and Xemnas having their hoods off. The heroes glared back, and charged in, with Riku, Leafa and Recon falling from above to join their fight. Sora, Asuna and Kirito led the pack, and they swung their blades at the Organization members.

 _(2:00-2:12)_ Down below, Gretinal now joins Mickey as a second conductor. The Organization members disappeared into darkness, and out appeared Heartless Oberon, who rose into the air, and gathered the dark energy around him, transforming himself into the Heartless-Unversed Oberon demon form. As most of the team endured the energy he radiated, Kirito, Asuna and Sora concentrated as their pendants glowed, and they entered their Super Forms.

 _(2:13-2:25)_ Sora, Asuna and Kirito shot into the air as the others noticed the Door to Darkness that Oberon was feeding off of. Recon dashed forward, producing the Kingdom Key D, standing on the other side of the door while Leafa raised her hand out, wanting him to come back. Recon nodded to her, assuring he wants to do this. He raised his Keyblade, and shot in to the top of the door, making himself and the door vanish.

 _(2:26-2:39)_ Oberon felt his power diminish, and the three heroes in Super Form charged up their energy, unleashing their Heart Cross Burst 'Sword Art Kingdom Limit', sending the blast at Oberon, making him vanish. Kirito, Asuna and Sora were out of their Super Forms, now joined by Leafa and Riku, and they turned to see themselves in the Keyblade Graveyard, with Master Xehanort preparing to attack them.

 _(2:40-2:52)_ Mickey and Gretinal suddenly jumped in from below, attempting to attack Xehanort, who vanished into pages. They landed and looked up to see Xehanort rise high above on a column of earth he produced. Mickey, Gretinal and the other five jumped in pursuit of the villain. Mickey and Gretinal were gathering the pages from all around into seven books they produced around them, waving their fingers, then thrusting their hands into the air.

 _(2:52-3:05)_ The seven books scattered about as the six heroes kept flying upwards, the pages of the books still open. The books closed themselves, and out appeared Ventus, Terra, Aqua, Roxas, Donald, Goofy and SAKII Yui, following the heroes as they made it to the top of the column of earth.

 _(3:06-3:23)_ All the heroes landed on top of the column, the Keyblade wielders all getting into their fighting position. Kirito and Asuna were slightly in front and on either side of Sora. Kirito twirled his Keyblade, making the tip shine. Asuna thrusted her Keyblade forward, making its' tip shine. Then Sora led everyone as he thrusted his Keyblade high, sending the energy from the tip of Keyblade upwards, with everyone following simultaneously. The energy spiraled upwards into the air, and the title of 'Sword Art Kingdom: Falling Fantasy' appears, signaling the beginning of the story.

* * *

 **Prologue**

Year Unknown. Location: The Door to Kingdom Hearts, Kirito & Asuna's Dimension.

The darkness was starting to spread out of control. The eleven people standing in front of the doorway watched the darkness streaming out into the dimension. "The rage in everyone's hearts is causing Kingdom Hearts to be swallowed by the darkness." a man spoke up, who had short black hair with one braided piece going down his left side, "Pretty soon, Kingdom Hearts will fall into the deepest of darkness, and all will be forgotten of it."

"It will be a repeat of what had happened in the other dimension." An older woman spoke up, who had grayish-brown hair, "The fools don't even realize what they are doing while making this 'Keyblade War'."

"In order to secure Kingdom Hearts' safety, and the dimension's safety, we must seal up the darkness.." A third person decided, a muscular man with long blue hair that reached his chest.

"But won't that cause Kingdom Hearts to still be shrouded by this darkness for all of eternity?" Asked a young man, who had spiky blonde hair, "Surely there is another way of stopping this darkness." "There is." answered a man to which was unseen, "We could use the power of Kingdom Hearts itself to quell the rage of the people."

"We have already discussed this before!" barked a woman, who had a slight resemblance to Gretinal, "If we use Kingdom Hearts to control people, we'd be no different than those who are fighting out there. It is not a tool, nor is it one that is in our control."

"But think about it." the man continued, "Kingdom Hearts was set for someone to use, anyway. And since no one is in control of its' powers, particularly THAT power, what is stopping us from controlling Kingdom Hearts ourselves? If we want to make this dimension better than the other, we must control the hearts of all that dwell in the worlds."

A young woman stepped forward to confront the man, and she had dark blonde hair that had a small ponytail and hair still hanging on her sides. Her eyes had the same color as Leafa's in the future.

"I'm already aware of your 'curiosity' of the powers of Kingdom Hearts." she lectured him, "And I know that what you think you are trying to do is all for the wrong reasons. People don't have hearts that are meant to be controlled. Rather it is for the opposite reason. Hearts were made to be free to make their own choices. And if they fall off the wrong path, then it is our job to prevent the darkness from spreading in the ways we have been taught, and not by controlling them."

"Those ways are only for the weak!" the man barked, pointing at the flowing darkness, "Look where that has brought us; Nowhere! Problems of this magnitude can only be countered by great powers, which is something Kingdom Hearts can provide!"

The woman shook her head. "You are so consume with power and control. That in itself is why we question you constantly." she sighed, "There are other measures of sealing away the darkness. And I have come up with an idea." She turned and walked up to the darkness. "We must seal the negative energies of this darkness into eleven keys, and seal them within ourselves." she decided, "The darkness will still be there, but it will not leak out. The Keys of Darkness shall be their names, and they will be the only way the darkness can be unlocked."

"What a pointless plan!" barked the man, pulling out a Keyblade that was elaborate design, and it was dark gold, silver and green, "That is how you will stop the darkness?! By placing them into our own bodies?! You'd rather embrace the darkness than to control Kingdom Hearts?!" "Our hearts are strong enough to endure the darkness, including you." the woman answered, glaring at him, "Or would you rather watch this dimension suffer in the darkness?"

"I choose neither!" the man barked, charging at the woman, his Keyblade ready. However, the woman raised a hand, and blasted the man backwards with a flash of light. "If you do not wish to save this dimension with your own hands, then you shall feel what it is like to have your own plan used against you." the woman told him, waving a hand.

As the man rose to his feet, five beams of light shot from behind, which looped around his arms, legs and chest. He struggled with all of his might, but to no avail. "What…are you…?!" he snarled. "You will join the remaining ten of us as we will seal away the darkness." the woman told him, turning to her cohorts, who each pulled out their Keyblades.

The woman directed her Keyblade forward like the others, which started to sparkle. The man struggled to resist as his hand with Keyblade was forced upwards, and it too started to sparkle. "Damn…you…!" he hissed at the woman, "You will regret this." "Once we are finished, we shall seal the powers you possess." the woman told him, "You will be like any ordinary man. I wish you would've seen things differently, but it seems that was wishful thinking." She pitied the man behind her as she shot a beam of light into the overwhelming darkness. "Berthonda!" the man called out to her as a beam of energy shot at the darkness like the others, creating the Keys of Darkness as one.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Test's Rules**

Present Time. Location: Realm of Arrival, Gretinal's Office.

 _(Kirito Speaking) The day had finally arrived. Our trial was about to commence. Asuna, Leafa and I all trained ourselves for this day, when we were to take on what Keyblade Master Gretinal called the 'Mark of Mastery'. If we succeed, we would be named true Keyblade Masters ourselves. Whether we were given the title or not, we knew that we were preparing ourselves for the future._

In the office where Gretinal's studies were, Gretinal sat there at her desk, looking at the three who were about to take her test. In the far corner of the room stood Yui, who was a bit antsy as to what was gonna happen to the three.

"I have spoken to Yen Sid before you three have arrived." Gretinal informed the trio, "He says that Sora and Riku have just arrived at his tower, and are taking their Mark of Mastery, just as you three are about to. However, before we begin your trials, there are several things I must speak to you about, the first being about the man whom all of you will be facing against; the man known as Xehanort." The three nodded in understanding.

"Yen Sid explained everything about that man." Gretinal continued, "He was a gifted Keyblade Master, and very wise one. Even so, he was plagued by one question that many others with his gift asked; What is the essence of a human heart that weakens us, or empowers us? He believed the answer would be found in the Keyblade War, which I have explained to you when we first met. He wondered if what we have faced led a path to the light and darkness that all of us battle within ourselves."

"Xehanort wanted to understand this puzzle, so he chose to become a seeker, rather than a master. Since that time, he has fought many Keyblade wielders like you in order to seek out the truth. Without a doubt, he will continue on this path, and he will cause even more conflict in both dimensions like he did before." Kirito, Asuna and Leafa all looked at one another, wondering if they could face a force like that.

"That is why the three of you, along with Sora and Riku, must be tested to see if you show the mark of a true Keyblade Master." Gretinal told them, "You may think of yourselves as masters already, but you are far from it. It takes years of training, and only a true master can teach you the proper way."

"But we don't have years to train, do we?" Kirito asked, "You said it yourself that Xehanort will trouble us again, and he won't stand around for a few years while we train." "That is true. Xehanort will strike sooner than later." Gretinal agreed, "And while the three of you are self-taught Keyblade wielders, which is quite incredible in itself, you must forget what you have already taught yourselves with the Keyblade, and start over again."

The three Keyblade wielders gasped at this. "Wait, we have to forget ALL of it?!" Asuna repeated, "I'm not sure if I'm prepared to do that. I mean, we have already dealt with some powerful enemies already using the skills we taught ourselves." She turned to the others, who nodded in agreement. "I'm not asking you to forget EVERYTHING." Gretinal corrected them, "However, you must start anew as you take your test, and through that, you will understand more about the Keyblade than you did before. You can produce powers that you never thought possible beforehand. Do you wish to search for that?"

"I'm willing to." Kirito answered, getting the girl's attention, "I want use a Keyblade to its' fullest extent, and to be able to fight battles that others aren't able to do, then I want to see if I have what it takes to be a Keyblade Master." Kirito turned to Leafa and Asuna. "I'm sure you two want to become Keyblade Masters because you want to find the people that matter to you, too. Right?" The two girls looked at one another, and agreed.

"I do want to become a Keyblade Master so I can search for my sister, Aqua." Asuna agreed, "But more importantly, I want to understand myself. I'm a girl born and raised in two different dimensions. I know where my home is, but I still have some more questions. I believe, if I take this test, I might understand them."

"I want to make sure that I find Recon again, that's all." Leafa stated, "And besides, I can't let Asuna and my brother take on the test by themselves. I want to give them the support, too." Kirito and Asuna looked at Leafa, smiling at her consideration for them.

Gretinal smiled at the trio's determination. "Very well, then." she stated, "Kirito, Asuna and Leafa, I shall place you into your examination. Let me instruct you with how your examination goes." The three listened intently on what Gretinal was about to tell them.

"In order to defeat Xehanort and his cohorts, we need the people that King Mickey and Akihiko Kayaba spoke of in their letters." Gretinal explained, and Asuna knew that Aqua was among that list of people, "Right now, they are stuck within sorrow and slumber, and it is up to you to bring them out of it, and back into our dimensions. In order to achieve that, you must find and unlock seven Sleeping Keyholes, and retrieve the power within."

"As you know, the worlds are separated from one another, with no way of traveling between them. All of you were able to bridge the gaps whether through unlocking special gates, or using the Keyholes of Bonds to do so. The Sleeping Keyholes, however, are not so easily unlocked. Recently, you have brought many worlds back from the darkness, but some never made it back completely. They are still asleep, and are not reached by any outside sources. Neither Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed can enter these realms."

Gretinal raised her palm, which started to glow, and in front of her desk, something that looked like a cross between a fat cat and a dog appeared before them, dark in multitude of colors. "However, these Sleeping Worlds contain another form of creatures. They are known as the 'Dream Eaters'."

"Hold on!" Leafa gasped, recognizing the creature, "I remember those. Yui, come over here! Aren't these the same creatures we saw in NiGHTS' world?" "You're right!" Yui replied as she looked around Leafa, "I remember those creatures. Does that mean the world was asleep?" "NiGHTS' world, the World of Dreams, is a place that is meant to be asleep." Gretinal explained, "It is what sustains the dreams and nightmares we have when we are asleep."

"So we have to fight these creatures in our trial?" Kirito asked, looking at the creature on the desk. "Yes, but there are two kinds of Dream Eaters." Gretinal explained, "There are 'Nightmares', which devour happy dreams, and there are 'Spirits', which consume the Nightmares." Another one of the cat-dog-like creatures appeared, but more brightly colored. "Both kinds will guide you, like how the Heartless did, to the Keyholes of each heart."

"So can we use the Spirits to attack the Nightmares in some way?" Asuna asked curiously, "Since they consume them, I'm guessing they are good kinds of creatures." "They are, indeed." Gretinal answered, looking down at the Spirit Dream Eater, which started to roll playfully, "In fact, as you take on your trials, you will be able to receive recipes on how to create your own Spirits. You will need their help as you find the Keyholes."

"Is that all we need to know?" Kirito asked. "For some parts." Gretinal answered, "For the rest, you will have to discover this on your own. The only question now is where you will begin. One Sleeping Keyhole is connected to another, so we must decide where to begin. I decided to return you to Aincrad, before you, Kirito and Asuna, were sent to the other dimension, and the stage for which you did battle disappeared into a slumbering existence."

"But I thought that area was deleted." Kirito recalled. "No world is permanently gone." Gretinal informed him, "Some are still sleeping, whether it has vanished from a part of that world, or if that sleeping world was created by someone else's conscious. You might even encounter worlds where people you have met who have yet to meet you." "So we might even encounter familiar faces." Asuna summed up.

Gretinal nodded, then continued, "But back to what I was saying before. Once the dreams take you, have them guide you to the Sleeping Worlds. As I said, there are seven Sleeping Keyholes, and each one will grant you new powers, while at the same time, freeing the worlds from their eternal slumber. If you do so, and return here in one piece, I will name you both 'True Masters'." The trio nodded in understanding.

"Now then, I have said enough." Gretinal stated, standing to her feet, "It is time to test your skills." She waved her hand forward, and suddenly the trio felt themselves being bathed in a warm light. Yui stood aways, watching them as Kirito, Asuna and Leafa all vanished into a sparkling of lights. "Good luck, you guys." Yui muttered, "And please be safe."

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Surprise Encounter**

 _4/15/2026. Location: Aincrad, Floor 25, Near Warp Gate._

Kirito stood there, recalling that he once was here before, and like last time, he had his SAO garments on him. "Where are they?" Kirito asked, looking about. Finally, the warp gate lit up, and Kirito turned to see Asuna and Leafa appear there, Asuna in her SAO garments and Leafa in her Sylph attire.

"Took a little longer than I did, huh?" Kirito asked them as the two descended towards him. "Guess we had to make it like last time, huh?" Asuna stated as she and Leafa stopped next to him. "So it looks like we will take on this quest together, huh?" Leafa stated, "And what was the name of the quest called, again?" Asuna and Kirito looked to one another, remembering what the name was. "Kingdom Hearts." they said in unison.

The trio looked back at that moment, recalling that day. Back then, they had no idea what 'kingdom hearts' referred to. However, now that they knew what it really meant, they suddenly realized that they had no idea what they were getting themselves into that day.

"Let's head to the location." Asuna stated, "Where was it again." Kirito pulled up his digital menu, producing the map and the point where the quest was at. "Straight into the forest, behind a waterfall." Kirito pin-pointed, "If we follow the river near here, we should reach it." "Then let's not waste anytime now, okay?" Leafa decided. The trio produced their wings, and they took off towards the location.

After some time, they arrived at the waterfall, and went into the cave behind it. It took them a while before they arrived at the familiar doors, with the emblem of, now that they knew, the Heartless. "Whatever is inside, we can handle it." Kirito stated. "It might be another boss battle." Asuna pointed out. "Just keep an eye out for any surprises." Leafa stated, smirking at the two, "We don't want to fall into another trap."

Kirito and Asuna giggled at this. Kirito and Leafa stepped forward, and opened the doors, and entered into the room. The door closed behind them, and everything went dark around them. Suddenly, there was a bright light, and the trio shielded their eyes as the light blinded them.

When it died down, they looked up, and saw that the place wasn't like how it was for Kirito and Asuna before. The platform was circular, with a bottomless pit outside the ring and ancient pillars surrounding the entire place, some already fallen over. It looked like it came from an ancient city. However, what was even stranger was the shifting sand on the ground of the room.

The trio looked around as they walked into the center of the place, wondering what was gonna happen. The sand started to rise up from behind them, and they backed off as the sand materialized, and the last person they would've ever expected appeared before them; Crocodile of the pirate world.

"Ah, so he was right." he said in a gruff voice, "It looks like you were here after all. It's about time that I should return the favor after you defeated me!" "Crocodile?!" Kirito gasped. "But how?!" Asuna demanded, "Is this part of the test?" Leafa was confused at the two's behavior, since she never encountered Ursula herself.

Crocodile chuckled as he raised his hands, and sand started to blow all around the arena. "Keep your focus, you guys!" Kirito warned the girls as the trio suddenly produced their Keyblades, "We can figure out the questions later. Right now, we have to beat this guys. You ready?" "Yeah!" Asuna and Leafa responded. "Stop your babbling, and fight me!" Crocodile barked at them, getting ready to attack. The battle was about to begin.

Crocodile slammed his golden hook down, unleashing his Desert Spada, which created a line of razor sharp sand to come at the trio. They dodged to either side, and Kirito charged in at Crocodile, striking him hard with his Keyblade.

Crocodile was sent skidding backwards, then came to a halt, unleashing his 'Sables', a sand twister. Kirito tried avoiding it, but got sucked into the vortex, and started spinning about. "Kirito!" shouted Asuna and Leafa, watching him being dragged to the top of the twister, and sent flying out towards one of the pillars. Kirito had sand in his eyes, so he didn't see the pillar as he slammed his back into it, then falling down to the ground.

Asuna and Leafa angrily charged at Crocodile, who turned to them. He swung his hook at Leafa, who ducked under it, then she slashed at him. This followed up with Asuna coming from behind with several jabs from her Keyblade. "You girls are an eyesore!" Crocodile snarled, and he unleashed a whip of sand that struck all around, sending the two girls flying.

Kirito got the sand out of his eyes, then saw Asuna and Leafa falling backwards from the attack. He gritted his teeth as he got up and shot a Blizzard spell at Crocodile. It struck him, getting his attention. He unleashed his Desert Spada again, to which Kirito narrowly avoided again.

Asuna got to her feet, then got in close to Crocodile. "Let's see how you like this! _Fire!_ " Asuna shouted, but instead of the ring of flames she intended, a fireball shot from her hand, misdirecting the shot. "What? My Fire spell is different!" Asuna gasped, witnessing her attack.

She ended up getting caught by Crocodile's free hand, which wrapped around her neck. "You should think before you act, little princess." Crocodile chuckled as Asuna gasped for air, "Even the finest of powers won't do any good if you don't know how to use them. I, for one, know fully well how to use mine." Asuna could tell he was gonna dry her up if she didn't act fast.

" _Fire!_ " Leafa shouted, sending the fireball straight at Crocodile's back. It made him drop Asuna, who choked as she rubbed her neck. "Does that satisfy you?" Leafa asked sarcastically. Crocodile snarled, then unleashed Sables again, making Leafa back off. However, it made Crocodile fail to notice Kirito coming at him again, striking several times with his Keyblade as punishment for nearly killing Asuna. Asuna drank down one of her potions, regaining her strength before continuing.

Crocodile seemed to have been dulled down since the last time they have fought him in Luffy's world. He only struck with his hook, and used Sables, Desert Spada, and the circular sand whip. He wasn't even using his other attacks, nor even seem to be drying up the team with his Sand-Sand powers. Kirito and Asuna knew Crocodile's full strength, and found it strange. Why was he holding back?

And it wasn't just Crocodile that had slowed down. Kirito, Asuna and Leafa all felt their own powers were diminished, somehow. That included their magic, which was down to only a simple Fire and Blizzard spell. None of them could use and Sword Skills, but they were able to pull off a Quick Blitz technique. They didn't have any other forms of powers other than that. They all concluded that it had something to do with the test. They really did have to start anew.

Kirito's Keyblade clashed with Crocodile's hook, creating a metallic clang that rang about the area. Both were evenly matched, but Kirito did this so that Asuna and Leafa could use Blizzard and Fire respectively, making Crocodile skid backwards and double over. "This isn't over yet!" Crocodile roared, raising his head with a snarl. He then gasped as Kirito slashed right past him, his Keyblade to one side. "I'm afraid it is." Kirito responded, waving his Keyblade down as Crocodile sank to his knees.

Asuna and Leafa both smiled at one another for their victory, then saw Crocodile fade from existence, almost like a ghost. "Where did he go?" Asuna asked, looking about. Kirito and Leafa both looked as well, wondering.

Suddenly, the ground stared to shift, and the sands were starting to swirl. Asuna, Kirito and Leafa all witnessed this in surprise. Was he in the sand? It was then that the trio started to feel themselves sinking into the sand quickly. They didn't know what was going on, but they didn't like it. They struggled to hold on as they kept sinking, desperately trying to get to one another. Their heads all sank into the sand, and they disappeared.

The three were falling through the darkness, their eyes closed, almost like they were asleep. They kept going deeper and deeper as they slowly fell. Suddenly, the shining outline of a Keyhole appeared from below them. Without waking, the trio produced their Keyblades, which directed themselves at the Keyhole. All three shot beams of light at the Keyhole. They connected, and suddenly, there was a shattering of light, almost like they broke glittering glass, with the Keyhole in the center of it all, its' warm light beckoning the trio in. They were surrounded by the light as they dove through the Keyhole to who knows where.

 **Location: World That Never Was, Within the Hallways.**

"Looks like it worked out!" said Xigbar, "Those idiots don't even know what's coming to them." Xigbar stated, walking alongside the Young Xehanort, "Let me go out and say hello to them." "Not yet." Young Xehanort retorted, "I should go meet HIM first. As for those other three, I have already sent four members to deal with them."

"Awesome! Those guys will be nothing but putty in our hands by the time we're through with them." Xigbar stated. "They will fall, yes." Xehanort agreed, "Fall into the eternal slumber, for which they will never come from again. But for now, let us see what awaits us in this moment, when they are fast asleep."

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Familiar Roots, Unfamiliar Skills**

Asuna was experiencing something she didn't expect. She was free-falling through a pathway of some kind, which had a setting sun off in the distance, and many familiar-looking pieces of buildings around her. "What's going on?" Asuna asked herself as she fell, looking behind, seeing the endless path behind her.

She then looked down and witnessed a ring in front of her, and with a sign above the gateway that said 'Offer 600 Star Energy to Enter'. "Star Energy?" Asuna questioned, looking back at the ring, "What does that mean?" She then noticed stars off in the distance, and she angled herself towards them, gathering them up. She then concluded that the Star Energy must come from these stars, and that she should gather them all in order to pass through the gate. "Well, here goes nothing!" Asuna stated, straightening her body as she descended.

She found herself flying through multiple obstacles, gathering up the stars as she did so. Most of the stars were small, but some were much larger that had more energy to them. She also could see what she could do as she descend. Basically, as she fell, she could do a charge that would speed herself for a short time. This also helped her pass or break through certain areas.

She could also slow herself by spreading out her limbs. Finally, she also could tell that she could perform an aileron roll that created a barrier around her. As for magic, she could only use it if she gathered an orb with a magical energy to it, which gave her the power of the attack 'Mega Flare' which sent a large ball of energy at enemies that appeared in her path. The magic could only last for so many attacks.

It took her a minute to do the whole dive, but she gathered all the necessary amounts of Star Energy as she approached the gate, which was now glowing brightly. She passed right through it, and she was blinded by a bright light.

Next thing she knew, she was nodding a bit as she was standing on her feet. She then slowly opened her eyes, and looked about, realizing where she was at. "This is…Twilight Town." Asuna muttered. She was right. She was standing in front of the gates to the mansion, which were closed to her. She also noticed the woods up ahead, which would lead her to town.

She then felt that her clothes were a bit different, and she looked down. "Wha- What happened to my clothes?!" Asuna gasped, looking at them. Her clothing had become quite different.

Her top was similar in style to her former garments, but it was deep blue with lighter blue lining, with a light blue collar underneath her neck. She still had pink cross straps had two light blue belts on her; one underneath her chest with a silver buckle, and another above her waist with her white Wayfinder on it.

She had a white cloth around her waist underneath her top, and her clothes hanging from her sides were darker blue than before, with a white line going down each edge. There was a pink marking near the bottom of her right cloth that she didn't recognize.

She also wore dark blue skin-tight shorts and stockings with white lines around the top. She had white and silver boots, which were similar to her Undine boots in ALO. The same went with her long detached sleeves.

Asuna looked at her attire completely, then hoisted the cloth with the pink mark on it. "Could this be some of Gretinal's magic?" Asuna asked admirably, "It's not bad-looking, and it is pretty comfortable."

She then looked around, and realized something that was missing. "Hold on, where's Kirito and Leafa?" she asked herself, then she called out, "Kirito! Leafa! Where are you?!" There was no reply. "Guess we must've gotten split up." Asuna stated, "I should go and find out where they are." Asuna took off into the woods, hoping to find Kirito and Leafa.

As she entered into the woods, she searched around for any signs of the two. "Kirito! Leafa! Hello?!" she shouted about, attempting to hear for her friends. However, what she got was a different reply.

"Who are you calling for?" asked someone. Asuna turned around, but saw no one. Then all of a sudden, something did appear. It was a cat-like creature with white fur and a red oval pattern on its' back. It had red eyes, and it had what appeared to be four ears; A pair of cat-like ones, and a pair that looked like tassels that were pink-tipped and split into three at the end, with floating gold rings around them.

Asuna looked down at the creature as it looked up at her, its' tail flicking. For a second, neither one spoke, then the creatures, without even moving its' facial features, asked, "To whom are you calling for?" Asuna was surprised that it spoke without moving its' mouth. "How are you…" Asuna started, then she recalled Lucario a while back, and realized, "Hold on, you're using telepathy!"

The creature bounded in front of Asuna's feet, and looked up and down her. "Hmm…" the creature hummed, "You don't look like you belong here. You aren't even a Magical Girl, so how can you be here?"

Asuna wasn't sure how to answer that. She crouched down in front of the creature. "Well I've never seen you here before, either." she replied, "Tell me, what are you?" "I'm Kyubey." the creature greeted simply, "I gather girls to this town in order to face the creatures that terrorize this place. However, I never summoned you, so how can you be here?"

"Hold on a minute." Asuna stopped the creature, "Summoned? Face creatures?" "That's right." Kyubey replied, "And please, don't divert my question. I will continue to ask until you give me an answer."

Asuna found Kyubey's attitude cold. She stood up again. "My name is Asuna." she introduced herself, "I came here as a sort of test. However, I don't really know where to start."

"I see." Kyubey understood, "Well, I suppose that is answer enough. I must return to someone, so if you'll excuse me…" And with that, Kyubey jumped at one of the trees, and started to glow violet, and grabbed it with its' tail, and started spinning rapidly around it. It then bounced off the trees with great speed, like a ricocheting bullet. Asuna was amazed at this, and ran after it.

"Hold on a minute!" Asuna shouted, racing after Kyubey, who stopped at the hole into the town. Kyubey turned to her as she came to a halt in front of it. "What was that you just did?!" Asuna asked. "Oh, that?" Kyubey asked, "You mean you've never seen Flowmotion before?"

"Flow-motion?" Asuna echoed. "That's right." Kyubey answered, "It is a gift you can use in this environment. It is a sort of power that allows a person to move around with great ease, making you able to move faster, jump higher, and perform techniques that can become attacks against the creatures here."

"I had no idea there was such a power." Asuna gasped, "Can you teach me?" "Well, I am on a schedule, but I suppose I have time to give you some basic lessons." Kyubey answered, looking at a nearby tree, "Try sliding at that tree over there, and jump off it to unleash Flowmotion."

Asuna turned to the tree, and focused, imagining herself ricocheting off the wall like Kyubey did. She made a leaping dash, connected with the tree with her feet, and she started to glow bright violet as she shot off the tree, capable of flying horizontally freely for a couple seconds before she landed. "So fast!" Asuna gasped, looking down at herself.

"Very good." Kyubey told Asuna, "Now look to your side." Asuna looked to her side and saw the fallen tree near her. "Flowmotion doesn't only activate by jumping into walls, but also by other objects, such as that fallen tree." Kyubey explained, "Jump onto it while you are moving to activate the Flowmotion again."

Asuna looked at the tree, not sure what Kyubey meant by it, but she ran to the tree, and jumped onto it. Next thing she knew, she was glowing violet again as she started to grind up the tree, something she never expected! As soon as she reached the end, she jumped up, grabbed a tree in front of her, started spinning around it, then leapt off as she flew towards Kyubey, somehow jumped midair, then landed onto the ground in front of Kyubey, her glow fading away.

"That was amazing!" Asuna stated in a happy manner. "See how easy that was?" Kyubey asked, "Now if you excuse me, I must be off." Kyubey turned and pranced off into the town. Asuna watched Kyubey leave, then pondered for a second. _Maybe I should follow that creature._ she thought to herself, _It might lead me to the next Sleeping Keyhole. Plus, I would like to know why I've never seen it before._ Asuna took off into the town, chasing after Kyubey.

The town had not changed since the last time she was here, except the rails for the trolley were more presentable, probably used for Flowmotion, and there were several more objects that were made to be used for the power as well. At this point, Asuna concluded that this Twilight Town was different to the one she knew. The questioned she now asked was what happened to it during the time she wasn't here.

Asuna saw Kyubey bounding towards a girl that looked like she was in her early teens, though it was difficult to tell due to her child-like appearance. She had puffy pink hair that was placed in short pigtails, and tied with red ribbons. Her eyes matched her hair. Her attire was a classy private school uniform, with a big red ribbon in front.

Kyubey leapt onto the shoulders of the girl, who smiled as it approached, then turned to Asuna, who slowly approached. "Oh, hello there." The girl greeted Asuna. "So you followed me?" Kyubey asked her, "I thought we were done speaking to one another." "Sorry, but I didn't know where to go." Asuna apologized, "So is this one of the girls you spoke of? Someone you brought to this world?" "It is, indeed." Kyubey answered, "And she is very gifted."

"My name is Madoka Kaname." the girl introduced herself, "What is your name?" "I'm Asuna. Asuna Yuuki." Asuna introduced in response, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too!" Madoka responded, "So tell me, what did you wish for in order to come here?" "Wish?" Asuna asked in a confused manner. "Sure. You had to have wished something in order to come here." Madoka answered, turning to Kyubey, "Isn't that what you said to me, Kyubey?"

"Actually, this girl is different." Kyubey explained, looking at Asuna, "She is a unique human who has somehow arrived here without my help." "Really?" Madoka asked, looking from Kyubey to Asuna, "Then how did you get here?" "It's a really long story." Asuna answered, "But I'm here to do something, but I want to get to know this world. What is it anyway?"

"It is as I have said to you before." Kyubey answered, "This world is made for girls such as Madoka to enter into by contracting with me in order to fight the creatures here." "What creatures?" Asuna asked. The moment she asked that, she got her answer.

From all around them, Dream Eaters suddenly appeared around them. Some were the same Nightmare cat-dog creatures, along with a couple bats, and a bear-like creature. "Here they come!" Kyubey told the two girls, who turned back to back as they saw the creatures. "Dream Eaters!" Asuna gasped, looking about. She then produced her Keyblade, and stood at the ready. "What an odd weapon." Kyubey stated, seeing Asuna's Keyblade.

Madoka looked around, concern. "I can't fight right now." she told herself, "In that case…" She waved her hand high, holding up a card. "Go! Dream Eater!" she cried, and out of the card came the same cat-dog creature, only it was the Spirit variety. It bounced onto one of the bats, knocking it back.

"Wow." Asuna stated, seeing her Dream Eater fight by her side. "Asuna, can you please help me?" Madoka asked, "I can't fight by myself like this." "I understand." Asuna responded, preparing to fight, "Just leave it to me!"

Asuna started fighting against the Dream Eaters, who were a bit more unpredictable than Heartless. However, she did recall Kyubey stating that there were ways of using Flowmotion into combat. Asuna pounced off a wall, and drilled at a pair of bat Dream Eaters, then flipped upwards and created a shockwave onto the ground.

Asuna then saw Madoka being chased by the bear-like Dream Eater, who was winding up its' fist, ready to strike. Asuna used her Fire spell to stop it from attacking, then dashed at the beast. She then activated her Flowmotion, and started spinning around the large bear until she saw the moment, and struck from behind it, sending it into other Nightmares. "This Flowmotion is really gonna come in handy!" Asuna stated, smiling at her achievement. She then continued to protect Madoka, along with Madoka's Dream Eater. After a short while, they defeated the Nightmares.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Dream Eater Partner**

As soon as they got together again, Madoka said, "Thanks for protecting me." "No problem." Asuna responded, turning to the Spirit Dream Eater Madoka had, "So this Dream Eater is your own?" "It is." Madoka answered, "Since I have to deal with a few things, I need extra help. That's were Bow comes in handy."

"Bow?" Asuna echoed. "That's what I named it." Madoka answered, "It's actual species name is 'Meow-Wow', but I named it Bow instead."

As Madoka watched Asuna examine her Dream Eater, which had started rolling around on the ground, she asked, "Do you know how to make your own Dream Eater?" "No, I don't." Asuna asked, looking at Madoka, "Come to think of it, I might need some help from them, too."

Madoka looked to Kyubey. "Kyubey, can you give Asuna a recipe book?" "Of course." Kyubey answered, "After all, I am still curious about this girl." Kyubey's rings started to glow, and in front of Asuna appeared a book with the same symbol as the one on her cloth.

"This book contains all the information about Dream Eaters, including how to make them." Kyubey explained to Asuna as she looked at it. Asuna opened up the pages, examining the list of Dream Eaters, most of them only showing pictures, but the ones she encountered had names on them; Meow-Wow, Komory Bat, and Kooma Panda, along with a brief explanation about them.

"The pages will fill themselves as you encounter more Dream Eaters." Kyubey continued, "And recipes for Dream Eaters come individually. However, every person that enters this world starts with one recipe." Sure enough, Asuna encountered a Dream Eater called 'Necho Cat' with a recipe underneath it.

"So it says here I need some 'Troubling Figments', 'Rampant Figments', 'Dulcet Fancies', or a 'Dulcet Fantasy'." Asuna read. "These are the levels of recipes to create your Dream Eater." Kyubey stated, "The stronger the material, the better the power of the Dream Eater. And sometimes, the materials won't come out with the same Dream Eater required."

"I don't think I gathered any of these materials yet." Asuna stated, seeing the pictures of the materials it required, and recalling all she gathered up during the battle. "I have lots." Madoka explained, producing a pouch with all the materials she has gathered, "I think I have enough Rampant Figments and Dulcet Fancies. So with this, you can create a strong enough Dream Eater."

Asuna took the materials, and Kyubey instructed Asuna how to create a Dream Eater. She took one of the cards that were in the book, and placed it on the ground. She then placed the materials all around the card, and backed away. She then focused herself, then raised her palm to the card.

"Dream Eater, beckon to my side." Asuna chanted, "Come forth, and fight with me against Nightmares!" The materials started to glow and float off the ground. They then started to spin around the card quickly, then gather together. All of a sudden, there was a puff of pink smoke and lights, and suddenly, the Spirit Necho Cat appeared before her.

It was a cat-like creature, mainly purple-blue and light blue. It had a long neck and six legs. It had a musical look to it, with gold bells on the tip of its pointy ears and its collars, and the purple to gold eighth note-shape of its tail. Its eyes had a cheery expression. The colors of its' body swirled together near its rear, and its knees were striped with purple and yellow.

"Congratulations!" Madoka told Asuna, "You got yourself a Dream Eater now!" Asuna looked at her Necho Cat, which meowed at her as it started to prance about. "It is pretty cute." Asuna stated, as the Dream Eater stopped next to her.

"Why don't you name your Dream Eater like I did with mine?" Madoka asked as Bow came to her side, and she patted it. "A name, huh?" Asuna asked, looking at her Dream Eater. The cat reminded her strangely of Silica's cat IRL that was the same name as her pet dragon in the virtual world. "Okay, then I think I'll name it 'Pina'." Asuna decided. "Pina?" Madoka questioned. "Yeah, just for the sake of a friend of mine." Asuna chuckled. Necho Cat mewed cheerfully at this, liking the name.

"You should also take care of your Dream Eater, too." Kyubey stated abruptly, "Not only do the fight well in battle, but they also grant you powers if you train them hard enough and give them plenty of attention." "Just like taking care of a pet, right?" Asuna asked, rubbing Pina's head.

"Yes, and the eyes of the Dream Eater also signal something." Kyubey added, "Right now, Pina's eyes are blue, meaning it is in 'Diva' Disposition. Each Dream Eater has four Dispositions, which change the way they fight or grant powers. If you poke or rub it in certain places, you can change its' Disposition into other forms." "Wow, I had no idea taking care of Dream Eaters were so complicated." Asuna stated.

"And there is one more thing you need to know." Madoka added, "Flip your Dream Eater's card sideways, and swipe up." Asuna did so, and the card showed the details of her Dream Eater. "You can analyze the Dream Eater this way, along with feeding it Link Points."

"What are Link Points?" Asuna asked. "They are things that you can gain by either giving your Dream Eater attention, or from fighting battles." Kyubey explained, "Swipe your card to the left, and you'll find what is known as the Link Board." Asuna swiped in that direction, and a board appeared, with several parts that seemed to be blocked off.

"By using a certain amount of Link Points, you can basically grant yourself new powers, whether its' new abilities, new physical or magical attacks." Kyubey explained, "You should have enough to unlock the first power. Go ahead and feed it Link Points."

Asuna tapped the first power, which costed 10 LP, and suddenly, Asuna felt a new power surge in her. Asuna looked at her free hand, then turned one side and shouted, " _Thunder!_ " she unleashed the Thunder spell near her. "I see, so you can gain powers through this system." Asuna understood, "And the more Link Points I get, the more powers I can unlock."

"You can not only gain magical attacks, but also physical techniques and abilities that affect you physically." Madoka added, "And each one grants new powers to you or itself. For example, Bow is a good healer, and can give me the power of healing abilities." "Good to know." Asuna stated, kneeling to Pina, "Well then, I guess I'll just have to keep an eye on you and we can help one another as we take on all kinds of things." Pina meowed in agreement.

"We should get going." Kyubey told Madoka, "I'm detecting a powerful source of energy coming from the Sandlot. It could be more powerful Dream Eaters." "Okay, then let's go!" Madoka answered, looking up at Asuna, "Do you want to come with me? I could actually use the help." "Sure, it's no problem." Asuna responded, "I think I know the way to the Sandlot, too." And with that, the two girls, Kyubey and their Spirits started to make their way to the Sandlot.

The distance wasn't too far off, but there were Dream Eaters that got in their path. Fortunately, Asuna, Pina and Madoka's Bow were able to take them out. Pina was quite skilled in music-based attacks, firing from a distance with electric notes and exploding orbs of flaming energy with the forte symbol on them. If the enemy was quite close, Pina would spin and create a whirlwind of music notes and ledger lines to damage them. All in all, Asuna could see how good having a Dream Eater was.

When she was done getting through the third wave of Dream Eaters with Pina and Bow, Madoka casted Cura onto the three of them, replenishing their strength. "Thanks for the help." Asuna thanked her. "I wish I were able to do more, but I can't until I defeat more Dream Eaters." Madoka answered, pulling out a teardrop-shaped jewel in a bronze frame. It was slightly darkened, losing its' luster.

"What's that?" Asuna asked as Madoka looked down it. "It's my Soul Gem." Madoka answered, "It houses my soul within when I gained the power of a Magical Girl. However, I used it so much, that I tainted its' powers. If I don't remove the taint in time, I…might not be the same again."

Asuna looked down at the gem, figuring out what kind of risk Madoka was dealing with by using its' powers while she had to fight in this world. "So you risked this much for a wish?" Asuna asked, "What exactly did you wish for?" Madoka didn't answer at once, but then she replied, "To be together with my friends forever."

Asuna looked at Madoka, then looked down at the gem. A powerful wish like that was worth all this fighting. Asuna wondered if the same went for her. To be able to see Aqua again; Was it worth all that trouble.

"I sense the enemy is close." Kyubey stated, turning to the direction of the Sandlot, "We'd best hurry!" Madoka placed her Soul Gem away, and the two girls raced through the streets to the Sandlot.

When they arrived, they didn't see anyone there. They looked around, checking each part. "Are you sure the source is here?" Asuna asked Kyubey. "Absolutely." Kyubey replied, "It should be close." "But where is it?" Madoka asked, looking about.

Bow and Pina both disappeared into a puff of smoke, leaving the area. Asuna saw this, then heard Madoka gasp, and she looked to see why. Someone was standing on top of the light post in the Sandlot. A man that wore the Organization XIII's cloak. "Who is that?!" Madoka asked. "I don't recall summoning this man, either." Kyubey stated, looking up at the person. Asuna gasped in shock. "No way!" she stated.

The man jumped down, and charged at Asuna, who drew her Keyblade. "Look out!" Madoka shouted as she and Kyubey got in between the man and Asuna. "No, don't! That's too dangerous!" Asuna told Madoka as the man reached out to shove Madoka out of the way, but she endured in order to protect Asuna. "I'll…never stop protecting!" Madoka moaned as she struggled to prevent the man from getting to Asuna.

Asuna readied to fight the man, but all of a sudden, a wave of drowsiness overcame her, and she started to fumble where she stood. "What…so sleepy…" Asuna moaned, nodding back and forth as she was barely holding onto consciousness. Then all of a sudden, she fell forward, and went to sleep.

Madoka, Kyubey and the man all saw her fall asleep. "Asuna!" Madoka shouted, wondering what happened to her. The man, on the other hand, huffed a bit, then turned around and leapt away. "I cannot target her while she sleeps." he stated, "Oh well, I always have another chance when she wakes up."

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Never to Change**

Kirito opened his eyes, finding himself free-falling down the same area Asuna had done before. "What is this place?" Kirito asked, looking about, then he saw the ring in front of him, with the sign that said, 'Offer 450 Star Energy to Enter'. "I need to offer Star Energy?" Kirito asked, looking back as he passed the gate, "But how do I do that?"

He looked down, and saw several bat-like creatures in his path. He used his Keyblade to take them out, which produced stars that he absorbed. "I gotcha." Kirito understood, "Then I just have to keep finding stars like that. Okay, here goes!"

Like Asuna did before, Kirito found herself flying through multiple obstacles, gathering up the stars as he did so, big or small. He also figured out how to use all the techniques while diving, such as dashing, slowing down, and making barriers.

His pathway down was a little farther and more difficult than Asuna's but Kirito was able to make it through without too much trouble. He looped around back to the front gate again, with more than enough Star Energy to boot. He passed through the gate, and was met with a blinding light.

When Kirito came too, he found himself standing in the middle of the Sandlot in Twilight Town. "Where am I?" Kirito asked, looking about, "Wait, is this…Twilight Town?" He then looked down, and realized something. "My clothes look different, too." he told himself.

Kirito's attire change a bit from his old clothing. His trench coat bared more of a resemblance to his Spriggan coat in New ALO, and was long-sleeved. There was also a golden heart-shaped mark on the bottom-lefthand side of his coat. His undershirt was more of a burnt orange color, and he still wore his dark red cross-straps and Elucidator pendant.

His shoulder-guards were now a brighter gold, and his fingerless gloves became the same color as his new shirt. He still wore brown slacks, but they had zippers at the bottom of his slacks. His boots became similar to his New ALO boots, too, but with armored soles like his previous attire.

"Looks like I got a new wardrobe the moment I entered here." Kirito stated, seeing his attire, "Well, it'll do, I guess." He then looked around and noticed that the two girls weren't with him. "Suguha? Asuna?" Kirito asked, looking about, then shouting, "Sugu! Asuna!" There was no reply.

"Did we get separated?" Kirito asked himself, pondering, "Let's see here…we fought Crocodile, then we started to sink into the sand, and suddenly, we found the Keyhole while we fell, and our Keyblades opened it up for us."

He held up his hand, and produced his Elucidator Keyblade. "But it looks like I'm now separated from the others." He added, looking about, "Does that mean this is one of the Sleeping Worlds? But how? I thought this world was in Sora's dimension." Kirito looked around, then concluded, "I need answers. Let's see if I can scrounge some up."

"What is a boy doing here?" a girl spoke up. Kirito looked about, and noticed someone coming from his right. She looked like an early teen girl, with long black hair that fell to her waist, with a black hairband with diamond patterns on top of her head. Her attire was basically a private school uniform with long black tights and a red bow. Her eyes were a purple color.

"You must have some sort of power in order to come here." the girl stated, "Otherwise, you shouldn't be here in the first place." "Who are you?" Kirito asked the girl. "I'm Homura." the girl responded, "I reside in this town." "Is this place really Twilight Town?" Kirito asked her. "Are you just gonna leave me guessing what your name is?" Homura questioned Kirito. "Oh, sorry." Kirito apologized, "I'm Kirito." Kirito introduced himself.

"I see…" Homura understood, "Well, as to your question, this is Twilight Town, but not the one you know of. You see, this world has multiple timelines, and when this world is about to meet its' end, time reverses, and goes back to the way things were beforehand. However, this is due to a certain person's wish that created the loop in this world."

"Someone wished for this world to keep looping its' timeline?" Kirito asked in a puzzled manner. "That's right." Homura answered, "I am the only person who has seen this happen, over and over again. I have seen multiple endings in this world. I saw girls like me live, and other girls like me die. That is why I search for the individual who created this loop."

"And what do you plan to do with her once you do?" Kirito questioned Homura. "I want to make sure her wish comes true, while keeping the time ticking forward." she answered, passing by Kirito, "I will protect her, and make sure I don't lose her." Kirito was absolutely confused at what Homura was saying. "What do you mean by that?" Kirito asked. Homura didn't answer that question.

As Kirito watched her leave, he started to think about what she had just said to him. _A world that has multiple timelines?_ he thought, _Is this world is sleeping because of that? And could this mean that Asuna and Suguha are in other timelines than this one? I got to figure all of this out._

"Hey, mind if I come along with?" Kirito asked Homura, racing up to her. "Why?" she asked. "I'm trying to find something in this town, and maybe the girl you're searching for knows where it is." Kirito answered. "And what is it you are searching for here?" Homura asked. "A way to awaken this world." Kirito answered simply.

Homura showed surprise at this, but stopped immediately after. "Well, you can come along, but I'm not sure if you'll be able to find what you are searching for." she told him. "You'd never know, do ya?" Kirito stated. "After everything I've seen, I know more than enough." Homura answered. Kirito could understand that, seeing as she saw multiple timelines.

"Since you are new to this world, I assume you don't know what 'Flowmotion' is, do you?" Homura asked. "No. What is it?" Kirito asked. "Let me show you." Homura answered, walking over to a lampost. She then dashed up to it, grabbed ahold of the post, and she started to glow violet as she spun around the post with ease. She leapt of it, shot through the air like a dart, landed onto the top of the bench, skidded across it, leapt up, and neatly landed onto her feet, the aura around her fading away.

Kirito stood amazed at this as Homura turned to him. "That's Flowmotion." she told him, "You can basically get around the town and obstacles like that freely. Do you understand?" "I think so." Kirito answered, "Basically, you just use your environment to your advantage, is that right?" "You can say that." Homura answered, "Why don't you try utilizing it right now?"

For the next couple minutes, Kirito started using Flowmotion in the Sandlot, and found the skill an easy thing to perform. He guessed that it was a Sleeping World ability, since he had never heard of it outside of them. After that, Homura stated that Kirito was prepared with it, but that she also needed to teach him something else.

"There is a power that you can perform as well." she continued, "It is called 'Reality Shift'." "And what does that do?" Kirito asked. Homura walked over to a barrel with sun patterns on it, and turned to Kirito. "First, walk over to this barrel." she ordered him. Kirito was confused as he walked over, then as he got close, he noticed the barrel started to glow pink.

"Right now, the barrel should be glowing for you." Homura explained, "That's the signal that you can perform a Reality Shift. All you have to do is jump and shout 'Shift', and you'll see afterwards."

Kirito nodded in confirmation. He then jumped and shouted, " _Shift!_ " All at once, a portal appeared beneath him, and he dove into it. He was in pitch black, with nothing but the barrel he was in front of before him, which was now encased in a bubble. He reached out and grabbed the bubble, pulling back the barrel while it was attached to glowing strings. He also could vaguely see the environment he was in before, along with a target that shifted every time he angled or pulled on the string. _I get it. So I'm using this barrel like a slingshot._ Kirito understood. He released the bubble, which soared through the air, landing into the area he targeted with an explosion of lights. After that, Kirito came out of the portal, landing in front of Homura again.

"Seems like you got the gist of it." she told Kirito. "It'll take some time to adjust, but I think I'm starting to understand what kind of powers I can produce while I'm here." he stated. "Well, that's not all the powers you can do." Homura stated, "But I can explain more as we walk. Come along." Homura led the way, with Kirito walking behind her.

As they walked out of the Sandlot, Homura started to explain about Dream Eaters, and how to make one. She handed Kirito a Dream Eater book that once belonged to one of the Magical Girls in her past timelines. As Kirito examined the book, several Nightmare Dream Eaters got in their path, and Kirito had to take care of them. Homura just stood and watch him fight.

It was during this that Kirito discovered he had a new technique called 'Spark Dive', allowing himself to be wrapped in lighting, then slam his Keyblade into the ground, producing a short-ranged shockwave. He also started to figure out how to use Flowmotion and Reality Shift in combat, as well.

"You're pretty skilled at fighting." Homura stated as they made their way into the side streets, "Why haven't I heard of you before?" "Dunno." Kirito answered, "Maybe this is the only timeline you know me from." "Perhaps." Homura stated, "But now, you have plenty of Dream Pieces to create your own Spirit. I'll give you a recipe to start with." She waved her hand, and the pages of Kirito's Dream Eater book flipped, revealing the picture of the creature 'Komory Bat', along with the list of ingredients.

"Why don't you start with that one?" Homura asked, "You should get a descent Dream Eater out of it." "Okay." Kirito answered, seeing the list of ingredients for the strongest Dream Eater he can make, "I need Lofty and Troubling Figments." "Why don't you add more than what the instructions ask for." Homura suggested, "If you do that, you can make your Dream Eater stronger, plus by adding an extra ingredient, such as an unneeded attack or item, you can make your Dream Eater stronger right off the bat."

Kirito had a little more Dream Pieces than the ones the recipe asked for, so he added a little more, plus adding a potion for it. He placed the card needed to summon it, and all the ingredients around it, and he stood back and focused.

"Dream Eater, beckon to my side." Kirito chanted, "Come forth, and fight with me against Nightmares!" The materials started to glow and float off the ground. They then started to spin around the card quickly, then gather together. All of a sudden, there was a puff of pink smoke and lights, and suddenly, the Spirit Komory Bat appeared.

Kirito had already fought Komory Bats before, which had the looks of bats with a furry head, frilled ears, large wings with diamond patterns and tiny claws for feet. This bat was definitely brighter colored than the Nightmares, with a yellow and pink body, pink fangs, ears that were blue and green, purple claws, and pink wings with yellow and blue-lined diamond patterns.

"So this is my Dream Eater?" Kirito asked as the Spirit flipped in the air, screeching softly. "Yes, and you can name it as well, if you want." Homura added. Kirito thought for a few seconds, then answered, "I think the name 'Komory' will do, just to shorten the name."

"Very well then." Homura stated, "I have already explained to you how to train your Dream Eater. You do remember, don't you?" "I think so." Kirito answered, picking up Komory's card and flipping it sideways. He activated the cards details, then slid to the Link Board. He saw the first power was available, and he activated it. This made himself and Komory glow, who screeched again.

"Okay, I just activated a power called 'Waking Dream'." Kirito noticed, "What does that do?" "You will have to figure that one out yourself." Homura answered, "But we don't have time to dawdle now. We should keep looking for my friend." "Right." Kirito responded.

"I found you, Homura!" shouted a girl's voice. Kirito and Homura looked up to see a new girl standing there. She was the same age as Homura, with short light blue hair similar to Liz's hairstyle back home and blue eyes. She also wore a school uniform like Homura, only she wore knee-high stockings that were navy blue.

"Sakaya." said Homura, "What are you doing here?" "Don't give me that crap!" Sakaya retorted, "I know what you are planning to do to Madoka, and I'm not gonna let you get away with it!"

Homura was surprised. "What do you mean?" she asked her, "I wanted to see her so that I can…" "No excuses!" Sakaya shouted, "That man in the black coat told me everything! He said you'll be responsible for making her fall into despair, and you know what happens to us, Magical Girls, then!" "A man in a black coat?" Kirito echoed, believing it to be a member of the Organization.

"He's lying to you." Homura retorted, her voice raised a bit, "I have no intention in bringing Madoka into despair." "Yeah, well excuse me if I don't believe you!" Sakaya stated, raising a card, "Come forth, Dream Eater!" Out in front of Sakaya appeared a large, multi-colored elephant Dream Eater, with large feet, wavy tusks, a large trunk with a funnel end, and large ears. This was a Zolephant.

It started to charge down the hill at Homura, but Kirito and Komory got in its' way. "I can vouch for Homura's sake." Kirito stated, "Those guys in the black coats are nothing but liars. They are trying to trick you." "Ha! Talk about the pot calling the kettle black!" Sakaya stated, "You aren't exactly wearing a bright cloak, either." Kirito did see her point. The curse of his black attire.

"Kirito, there's no use reasoning with her in this state." Homura stated, "You are gonna have to fight and defeat her Dream Eater." "That's a tall feet, even for me." Kirito stated, seeing the Zolephant trumpet as it confronted Kirito.

"No worries." Homura responded, "Why don't you link with your Dream Eater to perform powerful attacks." "Link?" Kirito asked, backing off as the Zolephant came closer. "Feel the connection between you and your Dream Eater, then let your heart guide your attack." Homura stated.

Kirito wasn't sure how it was gonna work out, but he did it anyway. He focused his connection with Komory, who felt it, and started to glow alongside Kirito, who raised his Keyblade. " _Link Action: Fly-by Knight!_ " Kirito shouted.

Komory appeared onto Kirito's back, its' claws hooked onto his coat as he was carried upward. Kirito and Komory then flew at Sakaya's Dream Eater, hitting it with a dashing attack, and sending it flying back up the hill, making Sakaya tumble to one side to avoid it. Kirito and Komory continued their attack, finally defeating the Dream Eater and sending it back into Sakaya's card. Kirito and Komory then split up, their Link Action over. "Nice work, Komory." Kirito thanked the creature, who screeched cheerfully.

Aw, I can't believe it!" Sakaya moaned, collapsing onto her back, her hands sprawled out, "This really stinks." Kirito walked up to the girl until he stood over her. "Now can you listen to reason?" he asked her, "Those men in black coats, not like me, will do anything to get their way. They deceived you to take out Homura, feeding you a lie that made you believe she would do you harm."

Homura joined Kirito and Sakaya, who sat up to look at Kirito, then at Homura. "Man, was I really deceived?" Sakaya asked. "You were." Homura answered, "You know as well as I do that neither one of us would want to cause harm to Madoka. Surely, you know this?"

Sakaya closed her eye, realizing her mistake. "I just wanted to look out for her as her friend." Sakaya sighed, "I don't want her to be in pain, that's all." "I understand that feeling, fully." Kirito agreed, reaching down to her. Sakaya took his hand, and he pulled her up to her feet again. Sakaya and Homura looked to one another, and Homura smiled, which she hadn't done with Kirito. Sakaya smirked in response from this.

Kirito stood aways as he watched the two, then suddenly, he felt himself being washed over by sleepiness. "What…why am I…so sleepy…?" Kirito asked, barely holding on. He fell to his knees, then unable to overcome his drowsiness, he fell asleep on the pavement.

Up above, a man in black looked down below, seeing Kirito on the ground. "Try as you might, you can never save everyone." he said, "You will always lose at least one person's life, no matter what efforts you try." The man turned around, and left without another word.

To Be Continued...

* * *

 **Well, that's gonna be the starting point. But what do you think? Having Madoka Magica as I promised, and there is more where that came from. And just to tell you, Kirito is doing Link Action, while Asuna does Link Style. But what about Leafa? Where is she in all this. Find out next time! In the mean time, leave a comment, tell your friends, and never give up hope!**

 **Next Time on SAK FF:**

 **Asuna: I meet up with a hot-headed girl named Kyoko, and now I have to fight a powerful Dream Eater.**

 **Kirito: I hear from a girl name Mami that Homura is attempting to stop the creature by herself. How reckless!**

 **Asuna: But now, I have to deal with a guy dressed in black. Who is he, and is he related to the Organization?**

 **Kirito: And what about Suguha? I hope she's safe in all this mess.**

 **Next time on 'Sword Art Kingdom: Falling Fantasy'**

 **Twilight Town! Shifting Timelines!**

 **Kirito & Asuna: The dreams have yet to be discovered!**


	2. Twilight Town! Shifting Timelines!

**This is it! Next Falling Fantasy Episode. Plenty of characters to work with, new systems to understand, and twists and moments you'll love and see. Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

 _(I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Sword Art Online. All I do is form my imagination from both stories, and share it with the world!)_

 **Chapter 1: Bargain to Battle**

 **Asuna's Story**

Asuna slowly opened her eyes, having just woken up. Then as the reality of what had happened before she fell asleep sank in, she became wide awake. She rose to her feet, then she looked about. "Madoka?" Asuna called out, "Kyubey?" She was alone in the Sandlot. No sign of anyone in sight.

"What happened to me, back there?" Asuna asked herself, "Since when do I start to fall asleep in the middle of something like that?" As she continued to think, there was a puff of pink smoke, and Pina appeared right next to her. She meowed at Asuna, getting her attention. "Pina?" she asked, "Do you know what happened to me?" Pina cocked her head, confused. "I guess not, huh?" Asuna sighed, "Let's see here... I remember Madoka and Kyubey interfering with that guy in the Organization cloak. But why was he here? And what did he do with Madoka?"

Asuna looked about the Sandlot, hoping to find a clue to her friend's whereabouts. Just then, she heard an explosion coming from the side streets, and she turned to where it came from. "What was that?!" Asuna gasped. She paused, then looked to Pina, who meowed. "Right. Let's check it out!" Asuna understood her Dream Eater, and the two took off.

Asuna ended up using her Flowmotion to move faster, jumping from the walls and grinding on the railings as she charged towards the noise that sounded like combat. A few Nightmare Dream Eaters got in her path, but Asuna and Pina worked together to take them out.

When Asuna arrived in the middle of the Market Street, Asuna heard a monster's roar, and saw, down at the bottom of the hill she was on, a large Dream Eater. It had some characteristics of a mandrill, but its' main body looked like a box, almost jack-in-a-box like. Based on the dark colors and the symbol it bared, it was a Nightmare variant.

"That is one tough-looking Dream Eater!" Asuna gasped, pulling out the Dream Eater book. She scanned through the book until she found the monster under the high-ranking Dream Eater. "It says here that this is called a 'Hockomonkey'." Asuna read, "A wild opponent with two personalities and three types of arms. It also says that this is the Brute variant." Asuna closed the book and looked up at the beast, who was looking at something else, or rather someone else.

The person the Nightmare was facing was a girl that looked a little older than Madoka. She had long, dark red hair that propped up at the top. Her attire was a teal, zipped-up hoodie, mini jean shorts, and tall black boots. She also had a fish-shaped cookie on the ground next to her.

"What's the big idea?!" the girl shouted at the Hockomonkey, "I was saving that cookie for later, you boxy baboon!" Asuna came racing into the intersection, leapt over the railing, and got in between the girl and the Nightmare. "Leave this one to me!" Asuna stated, pulling out her Keyblade in ready to fight. Pina appeared right next to her, lowering its' lower half, ready to fight. The girl was surprised at the sudden encounter.

The Hockomonkey stared down at Asuna for a second, then it roared. Suddenly, Dream Eaters started appearing in front of the girls. The Hockomonkey hollered, then it leapt up to the buildings, and disappeared. "Get back here!" the girl shouted. "Leave it. We got more important matters here." Asuna told the girl, indicating the Dream Eaters. "Thanks a lot!" the girl scoffed in a sarcastic demeanor, "Just for that, you can fight these things for me." "A kinder response would've been nice!" Asuna retorted, but she refocused herself on the Dream Eaters.

The Nightmares were composed of the same set, now with the addition of Pricklemane, a two-legged, cat-like creature whose body and the tip of its' tail were covered in prickly fur. Asuna used her Flowmotion and magic to take on the Nightmares, and even discovered how to Reality Shift by pure accident. After a while, she and Pina defeated the Dream Eaters.

Asuna placed her Keyblade away and turned to the girl, who was picking up the cookie she dropped and examining it. "Good, it looks salvageable." she noticed, brushing off a bit of dirt on it. Within two bites, she polished off the cookie.

The girl turned to Asuna, and said, "Your skills ain't half-bad. What should I call you?" "Uh, you can call me Asuna." Asuna responded. "Asuna, huh…" the girl muttered, almost like she heard the name before, "Well my name is Kyoko Sakura. And you, my girl, are my meal ticket."

Asuna was pretty confused at what she meant by this. "Meal ticket?" she repeated, "What on earth do you mean?" "I mean exactly that; You're gonna get me my next meal, ya hear?" Sakura told Asuna sternly, "Listen up, you are gonna feed me, or I'll rat you out, and you'll find yourself in a whole lotta trouble. Even that big guy that was facing us before might want a crack still ya."

"So let me get this straight: You are blackmailing me in order to get yourself some food?" Asuna summed up, not enjoying being in this situation. "A girl like me has to eat somehow." Sakura answered, "Food is important, and those Dream Eaters ain't gonna stand around and let you take their munny. I can't fight yet, so you'll have to do it with your weapon and that Dream Eater."

Asuna had to think about her situation. She really wanted to find Madoka right now, but Sakura was not gonna let her walk off. Her attitude demonstrated how self-centered and fiery she was. She wasn't making idle threats. However, Asuna was confused as to what kind of trouble Sakura was talking about BESIDES the Hockomonkey. After a moment's pause, Asuna decided that if it is only munny for food, it would be fine to help out this girl.

"Alright. I'll help you out." Asuna told Sakura. "Now that's more like it." Sakura stated, "I knew you would agree." She looked behind Asuna, who turned to see a hot dog stand right behind her. "I'm in the mood for a couple dogs, chips and a soda." Sakura explained, "Get me some, and I'll be satisfied."

"Let's go find some Dream Eaters to defeat, then." Asuna decided, "Know any good, popular area for Nightmares to gather?" "I have the perfect spot." Sakura answered, "Follow me to the Tram Commons." And with that, Sakura led Asuna to their destination.

The place Sakura spoke of was around the rooftops of the Tram Commons. Sakura was able to utilize Flowmotion for getting around and going to higher places, but as far as Asuna knew, she didn't utilize it for combat. Still, Asuna was able to handle her own in battle against the multitude of enemies, which now had a lot of Komory Bats vacating the rooftops. All of the money she gathered from the Dream Eaters, she handed to Sakura.

Asuna and Sakura reached a large open space on the rooftops. It was there that they noticed a large, glowing orb in front of them, with diamond prisms surrounding it like spikes. "Jackpot!" Sakura cheered, "Looks like we found a Portal!"

"What's that?" Asuna asked. "They're special items that are made from people's dreams in other timelines." Sakura answered, "At least, that's what Kyubey says. These Portals have Dream Eaters within them, and by defeating them, you may claim the prizes within."

"And what are the prize?" Asuna asked. "Munny, Link Points, Dream Pieces, stuff like that." Sakura answered, "However, each of them contain special bonuses when you complete the extra objective given to you. You can even get a Dream Eater recipe." "That might come in handy." Asuna stated, "Let me try it out."

Asuna stepped forward to the Portal and touched the surface. Just then, a face of a person appeared within the Portal itself. It was a familiar, dark-blue haired girl she had fought once before. "That looks like…Lucina." Asuna stated, "Is this part of her dream?" Asuna then read words that appeared on the portal surface. "It says here that my extra task is to take down all the Dream Eaters using my Link System." Asuna looked to Sakura and asked, "What's the Link System?" "For a smart girl, you really are a ditz." Sakura sighed.

Just then, the Portal rose into the air, and lights shined down upon the spot where Asuna and Pina stood. Suddenly, half-a-dozen Komory Bats and a large eagle-like Dream Eater appeared before her, all ready to fight her. "Looks like we have a new Dream Eater in store here!" Asuna stated. "That's a Halbird." Sakura answered, "Quite tougher than your average Komory Bat."

She was right. The Halbird unleashed laser shots from his wings, which homed in on Asuna. She shielded herself as she took the blast, and was sent tumbling back from being hit. As she sat up, she moaned to Sakura, "Okay, mind telling me what this Link System is all about?" "It allows you to fuse with your Dream Eater if your connection is strong enough." Sakura explained, "Try pulling it off, right now."

Asuna looked to Pina, who endured a couple sonic screeches from the Komory Bats. "Pina!" Asuna shouted, racing to her Dream Eater, "Unite your power with mine!" Pina heard her cry, and ran to her side. Pina turned into a bright orb, and went into Asuna. " _Link Style: Darkest Fears!_ " Asuna shouted.

At once, Asuna's body was glowing with a dark aura. Her hands and feet became dark claws. The moment she glared at the flying Nightmares, they all looked scared of her. "Woah…" Sakura gasped.

Asuna charged forward, and started slashing at the monsters with her shadowy claws. Her attacks seemed anger-enhanced, and her targets were unable to escape her ferocity. Asuna's final target was the Halbird, which dashed at Asuna. She lunged forward with her claws. The two crossed one another's path. As Asuna landed onto the ground, the Halbird split in half, and disappeared, leaving a Dream Piece behind.

Asuna looked to Sakura, who was both scared and amazed at what she had done. Asuna then realized her own condition, and looked at herself better. "Is this…me?" Asuna asked herself, seeing the dark aura. "It sure looks that way." Sakura answered, slowly walking towards her, "I've heard that the Link System is mainly a powerful attack with their Dream Eater. Could this be the rare Link System power you can get from this world?" Asuna glowed brightly, and the aura sheds itself off of her. Pina reappeared on Asuna's side.

Just then, the Portal above sparkled brightly, and shined down upon the girls and Pina. The sparkling lights then turned into munny and some Dream Pieces. Asuna's Dream Eater book started to glow on her, and she pulled it out. The book opened up and flipped through its' pages, landing on a Dream Eater called a 'Wheeflower'. It now showed a recipe for creating it.

"Nice going there." Sakura commended Asuna, "You have a new recipe and Dream Pieces to work with, while I got enough food munny for myself." Sakura gathered all the munny, and Asuna got the random Dream Pieces from the prizes and monster drops.

"I should use this Dream Eater recipe to my advantage." Asuna stated, seeing the ingredients needed to make the Wheeflower, "And after that Portal, I think I have more than enough to make an A rank Spirit." Asuna pulled out some Lofty Fancies she got from the Halbird and the Portal reward, plus Rampant Figments, and added a Drop-Me-Not she got before. She placed a card in the middle as well, then focused herself.

"Dream Eater, beckon to my side." Asuna chanted, "Come forth, and fight with me against Nightmares!" Just like before, the materials started to glow, spin about in the air, then gathered together. There was a puff of pink smoke and a bright light, and the Wheeflower Spirit appeared before Asuna.

The Wheeflower was small, it had a yellow head of a flower, with pink and yellow-tipped flower petals and antenna of the same color. It had blue eyes and a small, diamond-shaped mouth. It had a green leafy collar over its' tiny stem, and leafy hands that were mainly green, yellow and pink. The base of its' body was heart-shaped, the same color as its' flower petals, with the Spirit Dream Eater symbol on the front.

"What a cute Dream Eater." Asuna stated, seeing the Wheeflower float towards her, chirping quietly. It spun around, then opened its' arms up, scattering petals onto Asuna, who giggled at the feel of it. "Too cutesy for my taste. But hey, that's how the Spirits roll." Sakura stated. Asuna rubbed the head of the Dream Eater, thinking of a name. "I think I'll call you 'Petal'." Asuna decided, "Since you enjoy spreading them, it fits you." Pina greeted Petal, and the two started to bound in a circle together.

"Let's get back to the hot dog stand." Sakura told Asuna, "All this running about is making me starved." Asuna agreed, and the two went back the way they came.

Sakura ordered her meal from the stand, and added an extra hot dog and drink for Asuna, just because she did all the work. Asuna looked at the Dream Eaters analyzed on her card, and noticed that Petal seemed more mage-based than Pina.

Asuna also worked on both of her Dream Eater's Link Boards. Pina gave Asuna a boost in her Thunder-based attack, hastened her casting time and made her resistant to being put to sleep by other Nightmares. Petal granted Asuna more speed in her casting time, and added an extra Blizzard Spell to use.

There was also a Moogle shop nearby the hot dog stand, and Asuna went to it. There, the Moogle explained all about how the techniques and spells worked in the Dream Realm. Asuna could not only purchase the standard items and Dream Pieces at the Moogle shops, but also purchase techniques and spells there, too.

The Moogle also handed Asuna a device, which looked like her camera phone back home, that somehow connected itself with Asuna's own body, allowing Asuna to choose what techniques she can pull off in battle, and exchange skills around with what she had learned outside of battle.

Granted all this knowledge, Asuna looked at the pad and noticed she could only use four commands right now; Blizzard, Fire, Quick Blitz and Thunder. Asuna had an extra Blizzard in store, so she sold a couple potions and some extra Dream Pieces in exchanged for something she saw in the Moogle Shop that pleased her; Her 'Linear' Rapier Skill. Apparently, she could purchase her Sword Skills as well. After some exchanging, Asuna created her set of attacks to be Blizzard, Quick Blitz, Thunder, and Linear.

Asuna and Sakura sat down and had their meals, while Asuna gave her Dream Eaters some treat that she found from monster drops; a couple of Confetti Candy. Sakura was quick to polish her hot dogs and chips off.

"You have some serious skills, I'll give you that much." Sakura told Asuna as she sipped her drink. "Thanks." Asuna thanked her, "I was glad to help."

Sakura looked at Asuna for a second, then asked, "So tell me, what do you know of a girl named Madoka?" Asuna looked surprised at this. "How do you know about her?" Asuna asked. "She's a fellow Magical Girl, like me." Sakura answered, "But also, she's in trouble."

"What kind of trouble is she in?!" Asuna demanded, now seriously looking at Sakura. The red-haired girl paused for a second, then answered, "Some guy in a black coat told me about her." Asuna gasped at this. "He confronted me, saying that he will leave Madoka alone if I brought you to him, awake." Sakura continued, pulling out an eye-shaped Soul Gem, which was red and slightly tainted, "I don't care much about Madoka, but I did know this guy was no friend of mine. I tried to attack him, but he summoned that monkey Dream Eater, and chased me off."

"Tell me, where did the guy tell you to bring me at?" Asuna asked sternly. Sakura looked up at her. "At the Train Station." she answered, "But the pathway to it is blocked off. The only way there is through the Underground Concourse, and it is packed with Dream Eaters down there."

Asuna stood up from her seat and placed her hands on the table. "If Madoka is in danger, I have to save her." Asuna declared, "She and Kyubey tried to protect me from that man, and ended up getting hurt instead. Now, Madoka's life is at stake. I should do everything I can to save them, this time!"

Sakura looked up at Asuna, amazed at her. She then closed her eyes, and chuckled. "Man, you are pretty selfless." she told Asuna, "You would willingly go straight into the enemies arms just for the sake of someone you just met." Sakura stood up as well, being on level with Asuna. "I'm a sucker for such sop stories." she told her, "Count me in on this rescue!"

Asuna looked pleased at Sakura's decision. Perhaps Sakura wasn't so bad after all. And as for what she said, Asuna just knew that Kirito and Sora would do the same, too. That feeling just rubbed off on her. "I'll lead you through the Concourse." Sakura told Asuna, "You would get lost in that place if you didn't know your way around it." "Lead the way!" Asuna responded, calling back her Dream Eaters into their cards. Together, the girls raced off to find Madoka, and save her in time.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A Sense of Justice**

 **Kirito's Story**

Kirito opened his eyes, his head on the ground. He then slowly raised himself to his feet. "My head…" Kirito moaned, shaking his head, then he looked about. He was still on the hill in Market Street.

"Why did I fall asleep?" Kirito asked himself, "And, where are Homura and Sakaya?" Kirito paused to think about the whole scenario. Then, Komory appeared right next to him, resting on his shoulder. "I hope Sakaya is still on good terms with Homura." he told Komory, who screeched a bit in response. Kirito turned around and looked down the hill. "Let's see if we can find them, Komory." Kirito told his Dream Eater, and he took off, with Komory flying behind him.

Kirito wandered down to the bottom of the hill, where he found a Moogle Shop. He was given the same rundown as Asuna about how to work with his attacks, including given a similar pad. Kirito noticed he had four moves; Fire, Blizzard, Quick Blitz and Spark Dive. He also noticed his Sword Skills could be purchased at the Moogle Shop. There was only one available, which was Sonic Leap. Kirito purchased it, and swapped it with Blizzard. With that, Kirito continued on.

Kirito reached the Alleyway in Twilight Town, where he passed the Usual Spot that Hayner and the guys would hang out at. Just then, he heard some gun shots coming from inside the Usual Spot. "A gun?" Kirito asked, turning to the curtain. Kirito raced towards where the shots took place, wondering what was happening.

Kirito opened the drapes, and he and Komory saw the room a bit bigger than how they remembered. They also noticed several Nightmare Dream Eaters surrounding a young girl.

She was a teenager, probably fifteen. She had yellow eyes and hair, which was worn in twisty, cone-like rolls, held by flower hairpins. She wore a white dress with puffy shoulders and a yellow bow, and detached sleeves with brown fingerless gloves. She had on a leather waste-strap like Leafa's, with a white bow tied in the back, a broad yellow and brown-rimmed skirt, striped brown stockings, and yellow and brown knee-high boots. She also had a brown hat with a white feather on her head, along with a hair piece that looked like a flower with an orange jewel in it. She also carried a musket in her hand.

The girl was calm as she looked at all the Dream Eaters around her, which were composed of Meow Wows. "That girl's in danger!" Kirito noted, pulling out his Keyblade, "I'll deal with them!" Kirito and Komory charged in to aid the girl. Kirito unleashed his Spark Dive right off the bat, sending the Nightmares scattering. Kirito had his back to the girl, who had a calm look of surprise on her. Kirito charged at the individual Dream Eaters, and with the aid of Komory, he took them all out in no time.

As soon as he was done, he turned to the girl, cradling her musket in both hands. "You doin' okay?" Kirito asked her. "Very much so, thanks to you." the girl answered, "And who do I have to thank for my rescue?" Kirito immediately could tell this girl had a bit of poshness to her. "It's Kirito." he answered. "Well then, thank you, Kirito." the girl thanked him, "My name is Mami Tomoe."

The two stepped outside of the Usual Spot, going back to the Alleyway. "I'm surprised a boy like you is actually in this world." Mami told Kirito. "You aren't the first." Kirito replied, "Homura said the same thing."

"Oh, you met Homura?" Mami asked pleasantly. "Met and lost, along with a girl named Sakaya." Kirito answered, "I was looking for them when I ran into you." "So Sakaya was with you, too." Mami stated, "Was Madoka among the friends as well?" "No." Kirito replied simply, "Though based on what they said, it seems like this Madoka girl is pretty important to them."

"I had planned to meet with them so we could have some tea and cake." Mami stated, "However, those Dream Eaters were interfering, and I was fighting them off until you arrived." _Tea and cake at a time like this?_ Kirito asked himself, _This girl is more feminine than Asuna and the other girls._

"I am having difficulty finding my friends, right now." Mami told Kirito, looking about, "Would you mind helping me search for them?" "Uh, sure." Kirito answered, "I am looking for them, myself. I'll even help take down the enemies for you." "Why thank you." Mami thanked Kirito, "As a matter of fact, I should preserve my magical energy as much as I can." "In that case, leave everything to me." Kirito declared, and he led Mami as they went into the Tram Commons.

There were plenty of Dream Eaters around the Commons, giving plenty for Kirito to fight against. Mami held back, but that didn't stop her from firing the occasional shot when she felt like she should protect Kirito. The occasional firing did disturb Kirito, as she already said she should preserve her magical energy.

Finally, Kirito asked, "I thought you said you wouldn't fight." "I said 'I shall preserve my magical energy as much as I can.'" Mami reminded him, "I didn't say I would stop entirely."

"But what would happen if you would use up too much of your energy?" Kirito asked, looking at the jewel on Mami's head, which was tainted a bit darker than before, "Is there anyway of replenishing it?" "Well, there is defeating powerful Dream Eaters and using their energy to replenish my own magic." Mami answered, "As for what would happen, I can't be too sure."

Kirito looked at Mami's gem, then back at Mami. "Aren't you worried about using too much?" he asked her. "Not at all." Mami responded, "As long as Nightmares exist, I will protect as many people as I can. It's my own 'justice', so to speak." Kirito looked down a bit. He knew the feeling too well, and the realization of what happens when he can't accomplish that goal.

"Oh, look!" Mami stated, pointing something out. Near the pathway leading back into Market Street was a Portal, floating off to the side. "What is that?" Kirito asked. "A Portal." Mami answered, "They are the dreams of people from other worlds. By defeating the Nightmares within, you can free the dreams and get rewarded for your merits. You can even do more so if you accomplish the objective added to it." "I see." Kirito understood, "Let me give it a shot, then."

Kirito stepped to the Portal, and placed his hand on it. The Portal then lit up, and it showed the face of a man with short, blue hair, blue eyes and a golden hairband. "The person's name…" Kirito muttered, knowing who it was by touching the orb, "His name is Marth. I remember, he was at the Smash Cup!" There were letters that formed on the Portal. "It says I should attack a few times with Flowmotion."

The Portal floated up into the air, and Kirito backed off and got to the ready as the lights shined down, and out came several Pricklemane Nightmares and one beetle-like Nightmare Dream Eater leading them. "Looks like I got a new opponent!" Kirito noticed the new Heartless. "That's the KO Kabuto." Mami told him, reading from her Dream Eater book.

The KO Kabuto started firing from above while the Pricklmanes charged forward. The fireballs it shot up rained down upon Kirito, who braced himself with his Keyblade. Kirito was sent flying from the explosion of the attack. Kirito was upside down in midair as he saw a lamp post aways from him. He used this, activating his Flowmotion, and came back at the Pricklemanes with a wide-radius, spinning slash.

He then tumbled into the KO Kabuto, utilizing his Flowmotion as he spun around the beast, then launching it at the Pricklemane, where it disappeared. Kirito continued this string of combos by leaping at the wall, activating his Flowmotion again, and drilled right into the Nightmares, followed by a slamming attack. It didn't take Kirito very long before he defeated all the Dream Eaters tasked to him.

When he finished the last one, he whipped his Keyblade around, then made it disappear. He heard applause, and he turned to see Mami clapping. "You're very good at this." she told Kirito, "I wonder if there are such things as Magical Boys, too?" "I doubt I'm that." Kirito chuckled at that, "I just do with what powers are given to me to defeat enemies. You can say that's my 'justice'." Mami understood the repeated answer she gave him given right back.

With the Dream Eaters defeated, the Portal shined a sparkling of lights down upon Kirito and Komory, giving Munny, Dream Pieces, and, as Kirito discovered, a new Dream Eater Recipe. His book opened itself, revealing the Dream Eater Spirit 'Sir Kyroo'. "So I get a new Dream Eater, now?" Kirito asked, seeing the recipe. "Looks that way." Mami responded, "But it looks like you lack the right amount of ingredients. Don't worry, I'll help you add to it." "Really?" Kirito asked, surprised, "Thanks."

Kirito added his own Intrepid Figments and a single Noble Fancy, with more Fancies added by Mami. Together, with a Hi-Potion Kirito gained, all the ingredients were set. Kirito placed the card in the middle, backed away, and concentrated. "Dream Eater, beckon to my side." Kirito chanted, "Come forth, and fight with me against Nightmares!" The materials once again floated, spun, merged together. A puff of smoke, a bright light, and there stood Kirito's new Dream Eater Spirit.

It was a frog-like Dream Eater, orange with a white and yellow-rimmed belly with the Spirit symbol. It had small, orange and blue wings on its' back. In one hand, it carried a lilypad like a shield. In the other hand, it had a green and yellow-tipped cattail sword. Its' eyes were purple.

"A sword-wielding Dream Eater." Mami stated, seeing the Sir Kyroo approach Kirito. "Not the most sharp of blades, but it will do." Kirito stated, "I'll call you 'Kyroo' for short. Is that okay?" The frog croaked in response, and Kirito understood it as a yes.

"You should probably power your Dream Eaters before we proceed." Mami suggested, "Your allies should be strong for the fight." "Good thinking." Kirito answered, grabbing Kyroo's card and pulling out Komory's. He pulled up the Link Board, and started working on each.

From Komory, Kirito gained the spells Confuse and Zero Gravity, along with a boosted resistance to darkness. From Kyroo, Kirito gained the Strike Raid technique, plus a boost to water-based attacks, which he lacked. Still, that left him with three new attacks, but no room for them, since he could only pull off four attacks for the moment. After some organizing, Kirito now used Spark Dive, Fire, Strike Raid and Sonic Leap.

Kirito and Mami went back to the Market Street, and started going up the hill towards the top, dealing with Dream Eaters as they went so. Kyroo was quite a skilled fighter, and an excellent sword user. He also noticed that Kyroo could use a Sleep spell, putting opponents to sleep, giving Kirito some easy opponents to get at.

When Kirito and Mami reached the top of the hill, they heard a familiar voice shout, "What's the big idea?!" The two looked at one another, surprised. Kirito recalled his Dream Eaters, and the two dashed towards where the voice was coming from; the Station Plaza.

Upon their arrival, and when the clocktower started to toll for six, the two witnessed three people at the steps of the Train Station. Sakaya and Homura were at the base of the steps, looking up at a man in the Organization XIII's black coat. "Homura!" Kirito called out. "Sakaya!" Mami followed. The two girls in question turned to see the two that called out to them. "It's Kirito and Mami!" Homura noticed as they raced to their side.

Kirito got in front and whipped out his Keyblade, knowing what kind of person he was dealing with. "Stay back, you three." Kirito warned the girls, "This guy is not one to be trifled with." "Not so fast." Sakaya retorted, coming next to Kirito, "I want to know why this jerk tried to pin me against Homura." Kirito looked from Sakaya, then to the man. Actually, that was something he would like to know as well.

"I did it for a good cause." the man answered. "What kind of good cause do ya have in mind?!" Sakaya demanded. "I merely hid the dark truth about the Soul Gems you bear from you." the man answered. "A dark truth?" Mami echoed. No…He wouldn't say it. Homura thought to herself.

"Have you ever wondered what would happen if your Gems would be completely tainted?" the man asked them, "What would come about if the lights in the gem would be gone?" "We…would not be able to be Magical Girls again, right?" Sakaya guessed. "Far from that." the man replied, "Not only would you not be Magical Girls, you wouldn't even be human. You would be a Nightmare, like the rest of the creatures in this domain."

Kirito, Sakaya and Mami were shocked at this. "You gotta be kidding me!" Sakaya gasped. "We would turn into Nightmares, ourselves?!" Mami asked in a panicked tone, "But…that can't be. Does this mean I've been fighting more Magical Girls like me? All this time?"

Kirito turned to Homura, who's expression was not of shock, but of disgruntlement. "Hold on…" Kirito realized, "Homura, did you…?" "After what I have seen, I know." Homura answered his question before he could finish. Sakaya turned sharply to Homura. "You knew this would happen to us, too?!" she demanded. Homura could only look down, her expression apologetic.

Kirito watched the two, then heard whimpering from Mami, and he turned to her. Her expression was shocked. Tears were forming in her eyes. "I've…been killing other Magical Girls…" she muttered to herself. "Get ahold of yourself, Mami." Kirito told her. She didn't respond to him.

"There is a way to prevent this from happening." he told the group, who got all but Mami's attention, "If you do not wish to turn into a Nightmare, or have your close friends become Nightmares, all you have to do is destroy their Soul Gem. Without it, they can no longer be tainted."

"But if you do that, it would be no different than taking someone's life!" Homura shouted, "The Soul Gems are exactly what they are; They house our souls! Destroying them would mean destroying our own existence!" "I don't want my Gem to be tainted, but dying isn't exactly something I leaned towards, either." Sakaya stated. Kirito looked at Sakaya and Homura, agreeing with their choices.

Just then, the trio heard the cocking of a gun. They turned and were met with two barrels from two muskets Mami carried, pointed at them. "Wha-?" Kirito started. "Mami?!" Sakaya gasped, seeing her point one of the guns at Sakaya's Soul Gem, which hanged over her pocket. "What are you doing?!" Homura demanded to her, seeing the other gun pointed at her own Soul Gem.

"I do not wish to fight any of you, especially if you're a Nightmare." Mami muttered, her eyes shadowed from the group, "I can't believe that all this time, I've been fighting girls like me, and killing them." Mami looked up, and the three were met with a tear-soaked face. "I cannot bring myself to kill my friends like that!" she wailed, "So in order to prevent this, in order to prevent your souls from being tainted, I have no choice. I have to destroy your Soul Gems."

"No! Stop!" Kirito ordered her. "You've gone crazy!" Sakaya shouted. "Mami, I know this is all so sudden, but this is not the answer." Homura told her. "Then what is, then?!" Mami shouted, "Wait for our Soul Gems to taint, just so I can fight your Nightmares?! I can't bear that pain! This is the only other way of preventing that!" She focused the guns on the two girls better. "I'm sorry." she apologized, and pulled the triggers.

There was a pair of gunshots that could be heard throughout Twilight Town. Homura and Sakaya stood there, stunned. The man in black watched in silence. Mami was stunned. Kirito had stepped forward, and used his Keyblade to deflect both bullets simultaneously. All that work in GGO wasn't for nothing.

"There is a third alternative." Kirito told Mami, "You can continue living." Mami blinked, stunned that Kirito could deflect bullets like hers. "…Continue…living?" she sobbed. "You said it yourself that it is your sense of justice to protect everyone anyway you can." Kirito reminded her, "It would be painful to fight your friends, but it would be just as much so to kill them. So all there is left is to keep living with them."

Mami started to regain her sanity again. She dropped both muskets, and fell to her knees. Kirito turned to Sakaya and Homura, nodding in assurance that she would be okay. Sakaya came to Mami's side, and wrapped her arm around her. Mami pressed her body against Sakaya, crying. She was just too afraid to grasp the reality of it all.

Kirito glared up at the man in black. "You're really twisted, trying to use something like that to cause anguish among friends." he growled. "Oh, well." the man sighed, "I guess I have to resort to plan B." Kirito got ready to fight, believing him attacking was Plan B.

The man raised his arms, and from above him, a large Nightmare Dream Eater appeared. It was a mandrill-like creature, with no legs or feet. Its' body was a jack-in-the-box like, slightly bright-colored with neon blue and green, with frilly stage magician sleeves, and floating hands.

"The Hockomonkey Mage!" Homura gasped, "That one's gonna…" "Tata." the man said to the group, and he disappeared into a portal. "Come back!" Kirito demanded, racing up the steps. The Hockomonkey swiped at Kirito, but he barely dodged it. Kirito watched as the Nightmare started floating up to the top of the Clocktower Train Station.

"Homura, take care of Sakaya and Mami." Kirito told her, "I'll deal with the Nightmare." "Please do." Homura answered, "Because…that monster is what results in Madoka's death." "If that's what happened in the other timelines, I'll rectify that!" Kirito declared, racing into the Train Station, about to climb to the top.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Asuna vs. Hockomonkey Brute**

 **Asuna's Story**

Sakura led Asuna into the Tram Commons, where they found the underground passageway to the Concourse. The pathway was fairly complicated, with twists, turns, and Dream Eaters at every corner. Asuna cleared the path for Sakura and her. During this time, Asuna witnessed Petals in action, who was quite good, using its petals like a propeller to attack, and using healing and a Protect spell on Asuna and Pina to protect them.

Sakura knew which exit to take in the Concourse in order to get to the Train Station. After a while of enduring, the team made it out of the tunnels, and into the Station Plaza. "Here we are." Sakura told Asuna, looking up at the clocktower.

Asuna looked around the plaza. No one was there. "Madoka! Kyubey!" Asuna called out. No reply. "Guess they're not here." Sakura assumed, "Man, we came all the way here for nothing." "There is one other place." Asuna assumed, looking to the Train Station.

Just then, there was a rumbling coming from inside the Train Station, followed by an animal's roar. "I know that sound!" Sakura realized. "The Hockomonkey!" Asuna knew as well. The two dashed right towards the building, up the stairs, and into the station.

 _(Cue KH3D OST 'Untamable')_

Inside, the station, The Hockomonkey Brute was jumping from stationed train to stationed train, thumping its' claws together. Kyubey was right next to Madoka, who had tumbled back to a sitting position. Bow, Madoka's Meow Wow, was standing in front of Madoka, but it tumbled to its' side. It had taken too much damage from the fight with the Nightmare.

Madoka crawled her way to her Dream Eater, wrapping her arms around it. "Please. Hang on, Bow!" she told her Dream Eater, who meowed slightly. Madoka looked worried for her partner, then the Hockomonkey roared, bringing her attention up to see the Hockomonkey hanging from the rafters above. It then let go as it dove down at Madoka, who was too terrified to move.

"Madoka!" Asuna shouted, her Keyblade glowing brightly. She leapt towards the falling mandrill, and unleashed her Linear Rapier Skill. She made contact with the mandrill, causing it to redirect the angle of assault, making it tumble away and save Madoka at the same time.

"Asuna!" Madoka gasped, shocked at her sudden appearance. Sakura came to Madoka's aid as well. "You doin' okay?" Sakura asked Madoka. "Sakura?" she asked, surprised to see her here, then she answered, "Yeah, I'm okay." Sakura helped Madoka to her feet, who recalled her Dream Eater. Asuna's Pina and Petal were at Asuna's side as the three saw the Hockomonkey get up.

"I insisted on trying to pursue the man in black, wanting to ask how he came to be here." Kyubey told the group, "We couldn't find him until we saw him enter this Station. When we did, he disappeared, and this monstrous Dream Eater appeared." "In other words, you got tricked." Sakura summed up, gritting her teeth, "Just like I almost did."

"Sakura, take Madoka and Kyubey out of here!" Asuna ordered, "This mandrill is mine!" Sakura nodded, and she grabbed Madoka and ran, leaving Asuna and her Dream Eaters ready to fight the monster.

The Hockomonkey flipped towards Asuna, attempting to strike her with an inverted kick. Asuna barely dodged it, and charged forward, with Petal using Protect on her and Pina. Asuna unleashed her Thunder spell while Pina unleashed her F Minor spell. Hockomonkey got himself surrounded by three balls of encased flames, while the Thunder attack made it stumble, hitting one of the F Minor bombs and making it holler.

The Hockomonkey shook off the feeling, then waved its' arms to detonate the other two bombs. It then ran away from Asuna and her Dream Eaters, and Asuna pursued, about to fire her Blizzard spell. The Hockomonkey leapt at the wall, pushed itself off, and dashed at Asuna, hitting her and Pina as it did so, sending them flying through the station. Petal looked as Asuna flew over it, then turned and got whacked by one of the Hockomonkey's claws.

Asuna quickly got up again, catching Petal as she flew. "You okay, Petal?!" Asuna asked it hurriedly. Petal chirped in response, then used Cure on the both of them. "Okay, let's try this one more time!" Asuna declared, and she charged forward at the Hockomonkey, with Pina rising to its' feat and charging, just like Asuna, from the Hockomonkey's right.

The Nightmare retracted its' arms and claws inside its' box-like body, and pulled out new arms, which had boxing gloves. "A change of arms isn't gonna change anything!" Asuna shouted, leaping at one of the stationed trains, and activating her Flowmotion. She rocketed at the Nightmare, who turned to Pina as it fired off note-shaped bolts of lightning. It thrusted its' fist forward, and its' arm stretched farther than it normally looked, striking the ground near Pina's feet. Asuna countered that with a drilling slash from her Keyblade, ending with a slam onto the box on the Nightmare's head.

The Nightmare started to glow pink in Asuna's eyes, and she realized what this meant. " _Shift!_ " she shouted, diving into the ground with her Reality Shift. She had the Hockomonkey trapped in a ball of light. Asuna reached out and pulled back the orb. "Let's see how far you go." Asuna stated, and she released the orb, sling-shooting the Hockomonkey towards the backside of the train station, where it fell, stunned. Asuna came out of the Reality Shift, and charged ahead.

The Hockomonkey was just getting up as Asuna unleashed her Quick Blitz, striking it fast before it could retaliate. Petal joined in, using its' Propellor Strike on it, followed by Pina's Musical Bolts.

The Hockomonkey got enraged, and transformed into a hammer onto Asuna before she could get away. Next thing she knew, Asuna was stuck in the place where the monkey's head was before, with only her upper half sticking out instead. Asuna struggled to break free, but the Hockomonkey raised its' boxing gloves, and started pummeling Asuna with them. After several strikes, Asuna was launched out of the Hockomonkey as its' own head appeared back. Asuna fell to the ground side-first, then tumbling face-first to the ground.

Asuna struggled to get to her feet again, but the attack really did her in. The Hockomonkey wasn't gonna wait around. It retracted its' boxing arms, and replaced back with his first arms. It folded itself into the box, and leapt high, about to land on Asuna. Pina and Petal scurried over to Asuna's side. Petal had Asuna wrap her arms around Pina's body, and the two carried Asuna out of the way just in time to avoid the slam. The Hockomonkey then detonated itself with a blast of energy, sending the trio flying all the way to the left side of the stage.

Petal regained itself enough to perform a heal spell onto the team, regaining their stamina. Asuna rose to her feet again, looking down at her Dream Eaters. "Thanks, you guys." Asuna thanked her Dream Eaters, "You two really care for my well being." Petal and Pina happily agreed in response.

The Hockomonkey unfolded itself, howling to continue fighting. Asuna, Pina and Petal readied themselves. "Looks like he's raring for more." Asuna stated, looking to Petal, "I've already discovered that Pina grants me the power of darkness. Let's see what kind of Link Style you provide." Petal chirped in response.

Asuna and Petal focused themselves, then Petal turned into a bright ball and merged with Asuna. " _Link Style! Wavesurfer!_ " Asuna chanted, and suddenly, she found herself to be encased in a blue, watery aura, along with her Keyblade.

Pina unleashed F Minor bombs while Asuna charged forward at the Hockomonkey, who ran at Asuna on all fours. Asuna threw her Keyblade forward, and it became encased in a water, transforming into a surfboard form. Asuna hopped onto her Keyblade surfboard, and came at the beast.

It attempted to swipe at her, but Asuna dodged the Hockomonkey's attack. Asuna then flipped at the beast while riding her surfboard Keyblade, then started spinning her water-based weapon at it several times, hitting it and preventing it time to recover. She ended her combo by scooping her own water powers, then sending it in a heavy tidal wave, making the Hockomonkey fall onto its' back.

"You're finished now!" Asuna declared as Pina joined sent its' F Minor bombs at the Dream Eater, making them explode. Asuna then surfed forward and activated her Linear Rapier Skill with the weapon she was riding on, making the water's blue be added with a silver-white light.

The Hockomonkey got up just in time to see Asuna come at it, roaring in rage as she struck hard with her attack. The Hockomonkey was not only damaged heavily, it was sent flying back again, falling into the center of the room, where it laid motionless. Asuna stopped herself, and she and Pina split up again, both back to normal.

The Hockomonkey's body started glowing brightly as it was carried upwards by and unknown force, towards the ceiling above. It passed right through it, and soared high into the sky above the Clocktower, where it vanished in a sparkling of lights. It was defeated.

Down below, Sakura, Madoka and Kyubey watched the Hockomonkey disappear. "The Dream Eater is defeated." Kyubey stated. "Heh. Looks like Asuna did us a good deed." Sakura stated. "I just hope she's okay in there." Madoka prayed.

Madoka's answer was revealed when Asuna came walking out of the Station, seeing her friends waiting there, pleased at her achievement. Asuna felt her Command Pad vibrate, and she pulled it out to see that the amount of attacks she could do went up by one, and that her Fire Spell entered the new slot. "Guess my hard work worked out, after all." Asuna stated.

She walked down to her friends, and Madoka stepped forward. "Thank you so much for saving my life." Madoka thanked Asuna. "No problem." Asuna replied, "You should be thanking Sakura. It was her that warned me you were in trouble."

Madoka looked to Sakura, who turned away, giving a look of denial. "I just let it slip to her, that's all." she stated. "Thank you, Sakura." Madoka said with a smile. Sakura looked to Madoka, seeing her smile, then blushed as she replied, "Yeah, well don't get too use to it, okay. I just wanted the energy the Dream Eater had to remove the taint from my Soul Gem."

"By energy, did you mean these?" Asuna asked, revealing two balls of light. Madoka and Sakura were amazed at the sight. "Those are the proper energy sources for removing the taint." Kyubey noticed, "Did you gain them from the Nightmare?" "Yes. They just happened to appear in front of me after the fight." Asuna answered, holding them out to the two girls, "You two should use them, okay?" "I'll be able to use my magic again!" Madoka cheered with pleasure. "This'll help me with my meal money, for sure." Sakura added.

Asuna smiled at the two, seeing the two hold their purifying lights. Then as the bell tolled six o'clock, something started to happen. The air started to waver a bit, and the next thing they knew, the four noticed at the base of the stairs to the Train Station, three people's images were there; Homura, Sakaya and the man in black.

"What is…?" Sakura started, but then two characters fazed right through the group. Kirito and Mami were racing towards Homura and Sakaya. "Kirito?!" Asuna gasped as the other two girls panicked at being phased through by the two. Asuna watched as Kirito confronted the man in back, with the three girls behind him.

"Kyubey, what are we witnessing?" Madoka asked. "The images of an alternate timeline." Kyubey answered, "Due to how the timeline here was changed by Asuna, we are witnessing a moment that happened at this time, in this place, in another timeline." "What do you mean?" Asuna asked. "Watch." Kyubey responded.

The three girls watched, not being able to hear what the man in black, Kirito or the girls were saying. However, they could see their expressions. Something the man said made the group go into shock, particularly Mami. Kirito and Sakaya turned to Homura, who wasn't as shocked.

"What's gotten their panties in a knot?" Sakura asked. "The man told the results of what would happen if your Soul Gem would become completely tainted." Kyubey answered. "What would happen then?" Asuna asked the little creature. "We would become witches, right?" Sakura asked, "I know how it works." "In your original world, that would happen." Kyubey corrected her, "However in this world, you would become a Nightmare, like that Dream Eater Asuna defeated." "You're kidding me!" Asuna gasped.

Just then, the trio of girls witnessed something shocking; Mami pulled out two muskets, pointing them at Sakaya and Homura's Soul Gems. "Mami, what's gotten into you?!" Madoka called out. "The news is unbearable to her, and she is trying to prevent them from becoming Nightmares by destroying their souls." Kyubey answered, "A clever trick, but she will kill them, nonetheless." "Destroying their souls isn't the way to do it!" Asuna shouted back, turning to the scene before her, "Kirito, don't let her do it!"

Kirito did just that. He blocked the bullets Mami fired with his Keyblade. Then after, he told her something that made her slump to her knees. "Looks like he brought her to her senses." Madoka stated. "This is another interference in the timeline." Kyubey noted, "You wielders of the Keyblade are a strange bunch."

Madoka stepped forward, seeing Homura watch as Sakaya comfort Mami. "Homura…Sakaya…" she muttered, watching her two close friends. Sakura looked to Mami, watching her cry in Sakaya's arms. "Mami…" she muttered, feeling sorry for her. Asuna watched Kirito sneer at the man in black, pissed off at him. "Kirito…" Asuna muttered, hoping that he wouldn't do anything reckless.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Kirito vs. Hockomonkey Mage**

 **Kirito's Story**

Kirito arrived at the top of the Clocktower, summoning his Komory and Kyroo, and looked about. There were no signs of the Hockomonkey arriving. Kirito kept his guard up as he looked around, then he detected the presence of the Nightmare. He turned around and looked up. The Nightmare was above Kirito and his Dream Eaters, waiting for him. "Found you!" Kirito shouted, he and his team ready to go.

The Hockomonkey floated over Kirito, and now hovered over the edge of the top of the Clocktower. Kirito could tell this was an unfair fight, since he was utilizing Kirito's lack of long-range attacks. However, this was not gonna stop him from trying to fight. "Time to take you out of the equation!" he declared, getting into a battle stance.

 _(Cue KH3D OST 'Untamable')_

The Hockomonkey summoned fireballs, and tossed them at Kirito. He dodged out of the way, then turned around and shouted, "Have a taste of your own flames!", and unleashed his Fire spell, hitting the Dream Eater. Komory was able to reach the Hockomonkey due to being able to fly, and screeched into its' face. Kyroo was unable to reach it, and it got pretty annoyed by it. "Just hold on, buddy." Kirito told it, "You can do your own part later."

The Hockomonkey used its' hovering hands, shooting them at Kirito and Kyroo. The two ducked out of the way, then looked up to see it retract its' hands. "Let's see, I can't use my close-range attacks, Kyroo can't attack it, and I can't use Flowmotion, either." Kirito listed, "Guess all I can do is count on Komory, and use my long-range attacks."

The only two attacks Kirito could pull off were Fire and his Strike Raid technique. The Hockomonkey retaliated by shooting his fists and fireballs at Kirito and Kyroo, who did their best avoiding the attacks. Komory was doing pretty well in the sky, though it was clear it was still outmatched against the Hockomonkey.

The Hockomonkey got close enough to Kirito in order to swipe at him. "Now's our chance!" Kirito told Kyroo, and the two avoided getting swiped at and striking it hard simultaneously. The Hockomonkey roared in pain, and backed off.

"It will be tough to get another opportunity like that!" Kirito stated, "We need to find a way to give us the open space needed to fight better." Kyroo then waved his cattail blade at Kirito, waving him to something. Kirito saw Kyroo point down to the ground, where Mami, Homura and Sakaya were at. Suddenly, Kirito had an idea. "It might be reckless, but it has to work!" Kirito stated.

Kirito saw Komory avoiding a couple fireballs made by the Hockomonkey, but got hit by the third. "Komory, come back here!" Kirito called out. Komory shook the singes it felt, and flew back to Kirito's side. "Komory, carry Kyroo and wait for my signal, okay?" he told his Dream Eater. Komory nodded in response, and retreated to Kyroo's side.

Kirito saw the Hockomonkey glaring at him, and prepared another volley of fireballs for him. "Bring it!" Kirito declared, ready to pull off his trick. Jus as the Dream Eater threw its' fireballs, Kirito unleashed his Strike Raid, making the fireballs explode in midair.

When his Keyblade came back to him, Kirito made his Keyblade glow blue, and he ran and leapt off the building to the Hockomonkey. He unleashed his Sonic Leap at the Hockomonkey, slamming his Keyblade hard onto its' body. The force of the attack sent the Hockomonkey falling down, with Kirito falling with it. "Komory! Kyroo!" Kirito called out. Komory and Kyroo appeared next to their master in a puff of smoke, the bat carrying the frog.

From below, the three girls watched as Kirito, his Dream Eaters, and the Hockomonkey were falling towards them. "Woah, woah, woah! What is he doing?!" Sakaya shouted. Mami and Homura were speechless, both amazed and worried about Kirito's feet.

Kirito dove at the Hockomonkey, who tried to swipe at Kirito. He took the hit, spinning around in midair until he regained himself, then unleashed his Spark Dive technique, cloaking himself in lightning and diving right into the Hockomonkey. The attack hurt the Dream Eater, causing it to fall faster.

he moment they hit the ground, there was a massive explosion, and smoke was the only thing visible to the girls. Komory let go of Kyroo when it was safe to do so. "Kirito!" Mami called out. "Did he survive the fall?" Homura questioned. For a moment, they thought he didn't. Then suddenly, Kirito reappeared out of the smoke, taking a drink of potion to regain his stamina. "That was too close." Kirito sighed, "Good thing I'm tougher than the average fighter, or I would've died." "Anyone could've died from that!" Sakaya shouted, "You were lucky to survive that!"

The Hockomonkey recovered from the fall as well, and it roared at Kirito. "Okay, now that we are on open grounds, let see how well you handle us!" Kirito declared. Kyroo and Komory agreed whole heartedly, and they charged forward. Homura, Sakaya and Mami all backed off to the Concourse so that Kirito could fight without worrying about their safety.

The Hockomonkey raised its' hands, and several fists appeared around the path between Kirito and the beast. Kirito and his Dream Eaters witnessed it, and dispersed as the fists started falling down upon them. Kirito unleashed his Strike Raid, hitting the Hockomonkey. Kyroo got in and unleashed a spinning slash, while Komory slashed it with its' wings.

The Hockomonkey dispersed its' own body into four hands, which floated around, finding potted plants all around the area to toss at Kirito and his Dream Eaters. "Okay, this is new." Kirito stated, dodging one large potted plant, "Kyroo, Komory, let's take out the hands." The trio dispersed.

Kirito hit the wall of the Train Station, activating his Flowmotion, and struck one of the hands with a series of attacks, damaging it strong enough to destroy it. Kirito then got hit by a potted plant, bringing his attention to another one of the Hockomonkey's hands. He charged forward, avoiding a swipe from the hand, and slashed at it. He then used several more slashes, ending with a Spark Dive, taking it out. Komory and Kyroo had already taken out their own Hockomonkey hands.

The four defeated hands came together, forming back into the dazed Hockomonkey, which started to glow pink as Kirito got close. "Gotcha now!" Kirito declared, " _Shift!_ " Kirito activated Reality Shift, trapping the Hockomonkey into a ball of light. He directed the attack carefully, and launched the Hockomonkey straight at the wall of the Train Station, where it slammed into with a burst of light. It fell to the ground, its' tongue lolling out, and its' eyes closed.

The Nightmare got encased by another ball of light as it was pulled upwards by an unknown force. Then it glowed brightly, and disappeared from existence in a sparkling of lights. The Hockomonkey Mage was defeated. "Way to go, you guys!" Kirito thanked Kyroo and Komory, rubbing their heads. The two felt pleased for being praised.

Just then, two things happened. One, Kirito's Command Pad activated, and Kirito pulled it up to see that his amount of attacks he could use went up by one, and that his Zero Gravity Spell entered the new slot. Secondly, two orbs of light appeared in front of Kirito, floating with a mysterious energy.

Homura, Sakaya and Mami joined Kirito as he recalled his Dream Eaters. "You defeated the Hockomonkey." Homura noticed, "And I see you got purifying lights for our Soul Gems." "So that's what these are for." Kirito stated, seeing the orbs, "Unfortunately, I only have two."

"You two take them." Mami told Homura and Sakaya, "You need them more." "Are you sure?" Sakaya asked, "What about your own Soul Gem. Aren't you worried about it being tainted, now that we know the truth behind it?" "I know. That's why it would be better for you guys to purify your gems first." Mami answered, "At least my friends will still be safe. Also, it's a way for me to apologize for almost trying to…" She couldn't finish that statement.

"We all realize that there are risks in life we have to take." Kirito told Mami, "But if we work with our friends to preserve that life, then we can continue fighting, no matter the risk. I think you just need to realize how important that is." Mami looked to Sakaya and Homura, who smiled and nodded at her. Mami smiled appreciatively. She really did want to protect her friends, but now she wants them to live with her.

Just then, the air started to shift, and suddenly, four characters appeared near the stairs of the Train Station. It was Asuna, Madoka, Kyubey, and Sakura. Kirito and the girls approached them, Kirito coming up to Asuna.

"What is this?" Kirito asked Homura, attempting to touch Asuna, only for his hand to go right through her shoulder. "It's a shift in reality." Homura answered, "Basically, we are seeing people that are here from a different timeline. It's because you altered the timeline's course by stopping Mami and defeating the Dream Eater.

Mami approached Sakura, seeing her face looking back at her. "Sakura…" she muttered, "She would really chew me out for what I tried to do." Sakaya looked down at Kyubey, seeing the blank expression it always shown. "Honestly, I don't know what Kyubey was thinking, bringing us here." she sighed.

"It wasn't Kyubey that did it." Homura corrected Sakaya, looking at Madoka, "It was one wish that really changed it for us." She looked at Madoka's smiling face, smiling back at her. "Madoka…" she muttered. Kirito looked at his three companions, then at Asuna, seeing her calm and caring expression. "Asuna, what did we end up doing?" Kirito asked her, knowing she couldn't hear him.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Onward! The Chosen Path!**

There was a sudden bright light that shone itself all around Twilight Town. Next thing they knew, Kirito, Asuna, Kyubey and Homura were the only ones in the Station Plaza, each in their own timelines. Kirito and Asuna stood side by side as Homura and Kyubey stood there, facing them.

"In our world, villainous creatures were attacking our world." Homura explained to the two of them, who now could hear her in both timelines, "Kyubey was a celestial being designed to recruit girls like me to become Magical Girls to protect the people. In exchange for our service, we were granted one wish each. Mine was simple; I wished to stay with Madoka, my closest friend, as long as I could. That wish made me witness Madoka die a few times, and time itself would rewind, and I would meet her again, like nothing happened before."

"Because of Homura's wish, Madoka's own wish would become stronger and stronger for each timeline." Kyubey followed Homura, "Then she wished for one thing that was incredibly powerful; To create a world where her friends would be free from the laws of witches. Thus, this world was created for her; A world of dreams and wishes, added on by many others onto Madoka's to be made."

"This world was created by Madoka?" Asuna asked. "Exactly. And those Magical Girls that were a great influence in her life became part of this world." Kyubey stated, "Though this did not stop Homura's wish to seise, for every time a Dream Eater would kill her, time itself would rewind back to the beginning of the creation of this world."

"I guess you could say that I'm responsible for the multiple timelines that were made." Homura stated, "However, thanks to you two and your efforts, you managed to defy the timelines' original courses, causing them not to go into another loop."

"But what about your home?" Kirito asked, "Would you ever want to go back again?" "The chances are high." Kyubey answered, "Though in this world, I realize just how strong a dream is to someone. When all you want to do is protect your friends, and preserve the love you have for them, it flourishes into something powerful. I don't have the emotions to understand it completely, but I can calculate the power increase it develops."

"Friendship and love are things you cannot simply calculate." Homura retorted to Kyubey, "They are things that exist that make you stronger, make you want to protect the people that matter, and fight for a future worth living. Maybe this world was already created, and it called the five of us, Magical Girls, to realize that message. And maybe you were brought here to deliver that message to us." She smiled at the two of them. "Thank you, for giving us that message."

Asuna and Kirito looked to one another, smiling at her thanks. "We're glad to help!" they responded in unison, "Now please, be safe." Homura nodded in approval. Kyubey turned to Homura, and leapt up to her shoulders. The two were encased in a bright light, and suddenly, they vanished from sight, amazing the two Keyblade wielders.

Kirito and Asuna looked up at the Clocktower Train Station. A keyhole suddenly appeared above them. One of the Sleeping Keyholes. Asuna and Kirito nodded to one another, then raised their Keyblades. Both started to shine brightly, and shot a beam of light at the Keyhole. Like before, the lights connected with the Keyhole, and opened it up for them. The two were enveloped in a bright light, whisking them away as they felt sleep take them.

The last thing Kirito could think was what happened to Leafa. Did she already move ahead of them? Was she having trouble finding this world's Keyhole? Or did she not appear here at all. All he hoped was that she was safe from harm.

* * *

 **Leafa's Story**

In the Sandlot, Two Nightmare Tyranto Rexs fell to the ground, where they disappeared from view. Leafa stood there, panting, her Sylphwing Keyblade held in her hand. A Kooma Panda and Meow Wow Spirit were right next to her.

Leafa's Dream attire was a lot brighter-colored green than her former clothes. Her flowery headband became white and green-rimmed, and she had a white choker with a red ribbon and gold button. Her dress became a two-piece with top and bottom. The top regained its' puffy shoulders, and her detached sleeves became simple wrist sleeves with gold bracelets. The chest part was a lighter green with a white X on it, held with yellow straps.

Her leather waist strap showed a bit of her midriff under her white leather and gold strap belt. Her bottom part of her dress was shorter, now more as a light green and white-lined waist guard, with a darker green and yellow-trimmed skirt underneath. Her leggings were frilly at the top, held by green bands. Her boots were now of a different style; black strings going up, with yellow straps wrapped around the bottom and metallic soles.

"Man, that was tough…" she sighed, placing her Keyblade away and turning to her Dream Eater, "You two really helped out there. Thanks." The two Dream Eaters, whom were dubbed Kooms and Wowzer, cried out in response.

"Okay, let's see your stat boosts." Leafa decided, pulling up both of their cards, "Looks like I can get an attack boost from you, Kooms, which would come in handy. And Wowzer, I see we accumulated enough for me to gain a resistance boost from light-based attacks, plus a Slow Spell." Leafa pulled off each objective, giving herself new power to use. By defeating the two powerful Dream Eaters, Leafa gained a new attack to use in her Commands. So far, she had Quick Strike, Fire, Blizzard, Cure and Circle Raid.

Leafa sighed, then looked up into the sky. "So far, I haven't located the Sleeping Keyhole, nor my brother or Asuna." she stated, "I need to keep going, though. I have to become a Keyblade Master. That way, I'll be able to find…" She stopped mid-sentence. She had just seen a guy wearing a black coat enter the Market Street. However, his head was revealed, and Leafa was stunned to see the familiar lime-green hairstyle of the one person she was looking for.

"It can't be…" Leafa stated, pausing for a second, then she called out, "Recon!" she raced after the boy as he exited the Sandlot, going into the streets. "Recon, it's me!" Leafa shouted, raising her hand out to him, "It's Leafa! Can you hear me?"

Recon waved his hand forward, and a black portal opened up before him. This made Leafa stop, watching as he paused for a second, looking to the side, but not at Leafa, and smirking. He then walked into the portal, and vanished. "That portal. How is he…?" Leafa asked, "Something is off. But I know that's Recon. It has to be him, it just has to!" Leafa recalled her Dream Eaters and entered the portal behind Recon. The portal closed up behind her.

"That was almost too easy…"

* * *

 **So it seems Leafa is in trouble. What's gonna happen to her? Well, time will tell as the story goes on. As for the Portals, you noticed the VG theme I'm going with: Fire Emblem Characters. I was thinking Pretty Cure, but Fire Emblem sounded more interesting. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this, because now it is going to be individual character stories for each chapter. Let's see what the next episode is:**

* * *

 **Next Time on SAK:FF  
**

 **Asuna: I blast from one world of Magical Girls, only to end up in another one! This time, this girl Nanoha, and a large dog-girl person named Aruf need to stop this girl name Fate from making the wrong decision. But does it really have to resort to fighting? Why?**

 **Next time on Sword Art Kingdom Falling Fantasy**

 **Lyrical Jewel! Fate, Thy Friend!**

 **Kirito & Asuna: The Dreams have yet to be discovered!**


	3. Lyrical Jewel! Fate, Thy Friend!

**This is it! The next episode. This is Asuna's side of the story in this world, so if some parts seem to be missing, leave it to Kirito's side. For now, enjoy this magical journey!**

* * *

 _(I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Sword Art Online. All I do is form my imagination from both stories, and share it with the world!)_

 **Asuna's Team so Far**

 **Just something I want to do, but considering the amount of powers all of Asuna's Dream Eaters are capable of, I want to give you, the viewers, a rundown on what her Spirits have. The powers are as follows:**

 **Necho Cat (Pina)**

 **Magic**

Thunder

 **Stat Boost**

Thunder Boost

Magic Haste

Sleep Block

 **Wheeflower (Petal)**

 **Magic**

Blizzard

 **Stat Boost**

Magic Haste

Water Screen

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Lonely Wolf**

 **Asuna's Story**

Asuna woke up, diving down to another world again. The scene of the environment looked somewhat like a rainbow-colored fog banks here and there, mechanicalized platforms, and large, glowing gems, some diamond-shaped and blue, others that were round, pink or yellow. The gate before Asuna shined letters that were a different font than before, which said 'Collect 30 gems'. "Time to dive in!" Asuna declared, and she dove down the pathway ahead.

The gems were scattered quite a distance from one another, and Asuna could only string three or four at a time as she dove, avoiding the obstacles, Dream Eaters, and the fog banks that were blinding her and electrocuting her. She overcame them and continued on, speeding through and gathering the gems. Within a couple minutes, Asuna gathered the right amount of gems, and went through the gate, surrounded by a bright light.

Asuna opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a forest in the middle of a park. Asuna looked around the place, noticing no one in site, then started walking through it. "Seems pretty peaceful here." Asuna pointed out, "I wonder if this is an earth world like the Pretty Cure world?"

As Asuna continued to walk, she crossed through a dirt road, and looked down to see something startling. "Blood?!" Asuna gasped, kneeling down and feeling it, "It's still fresh."

Asuna heard some cries, and turned to see several ball-shaped, lamb Dream Eaters running down the path. "Dream Eaters!" Asuna gasped, pulling out the Dream Eater book and flipping through them, "They're called Tama Sheep. I wonder where they're going?" Asuna decided to race towards the direction the Tama Sheep were going, pulling out her two cards and summoning Pina and Petal to her side.

Asuna chased down the Tama Sheep until she saw the destination they were heading towards; a large wolf with orange and burnt orange fur, along with a red, oval-shaped jewel on its' forehead. It was on its' side, its' fanged mouth hanging open, and there were wounds all over its' body. The Tama Sheep were gathering around it, preventing it escape. "The sheep are attacking the wolf?" Asuna asked, pulling out her Lambent Light Keyblade, "Looks like Dream Eaters even defy the laws of nature."

Asuna, Petal and Pina raced to the aid of the wolf, attacking the Nightmares surrounding it. The Tama Sheep were as big as Pina, and were capable of tossing their horns and rolling into them with their ball-like body. They also had the power of the Sleep spell on them, but thanks to Pina, Asuna was able to avoid the spell's power.

Once all the Tama Sheep were gone, Asuna placed her Keyblade away and crouched down in front of the wolf. "You doing okay?" she asked the wolf. The wolf opened its' blue eyes slowly, staring up at Asuna. "Well, you seem alive. That's a relief." Asuna noticed, patting the wolf's head softly, "But those wounds seem pretty bad. I need to get you to safety so I can tend to them."

Just then, Asuna felt something as she touched the wolf, and she started to hear a voice. "Fate…Fate…" a woman's voice moaned. Asuna retracted her arm, startled at the new voice. Asuna looked around, then back at the wolf again. "Was it you who said that?" Asuna asked. The wolf moaned a bit, and closed its' eyes.

Asuna knew she had to find a place to heal the wolf, and this place was too out in the open. She went to one side of the wolf, digging her hands underneath it. "Help me out, you guys." Asuna ordered her Dream Eaters. They did so, lifting the wolf on the other side, and together, they started carrying the wolf into the forest.

Once they were out of sight, Asuna sighed as she rested her back on the tree, the wolf placed right next to her. Asuna looked all over the wolf. "I need some way to heal you." Asuna pointed out, "Petal, if you would do the honors." Petal chirped in response, twirled around, and unleashed its' healing spell, which had upgraded to a Cura spell. It washed over the wolf, healing a bit of its' wounds. The wolf started to regain normal breathing again.

"There, that should help." Asuna told the wolf, patting its' head. "Thank you…" said the voice, only this time, the wolf had just spoke to her. "So you can talk!" Asuna realized, "I thought I heard something." she turned herself to the wolf. "Then again, this isn't the first animal I met who could speak." she added, giggling.

"You aren't a normal girl, are you?" the wolf asked. "And you aren't a normal wolf, either." Asuna pointed out, "My name is Asuna. Asuna Yuuki." "M-My name is Alph." the wolf moaned. "Pleasure to meet you, Alph." Asuna greeted her, then added, "You shouldn't move around so much. Petal's healing is good, but you'll still need to rest up." Alph shifted itself into a sitting position, but she winced in pain as she did so.

"With a weapon like the one you were using, you must be a mage of some kind." Alph assumed. "A mage?" Asuna echoed, knowing the term for what a mage is, "Well, I guess you can say that. I'm a Keyblade wielder." Asuna revealed her Keyblade to Alph, then relinquished it again.

"So why were those monsters attacking you?" Asuna asked, "They looked like they caused serious damage onto you." "Those things? They weren't the cause of this." Alph corrected Asuna, trying to stand up, but she flinched and fell. "I told you shouldn't move so much!" Asuna warned Alph. "Let me get in a proper form to speak with you." the wolf stated, and she begun to change right before Asuna's eyes, until she stood on all fours as a human girl.

She looked a bit younger than Asuna, with same same orange hair as her original fur, falling down into two parts down her back. Her eyes were the same color as her wolf form, and she still had the same gem on her forehead. She wore a tight, pink top that exposed her cleavage and midriff, and a red ribbon on her chest with a red jewel on her collar. She wore a black cape with gold buttons over her top.

She had on dark red short shorts with a black waist cape attached, hanging to her knees. She also wore red leg bracelets and black high heels as well. The only wolf characteristics that still showed were her canine tooth, her wolf ears and tail poking from behind.

"I didn't know you could do that." Asuna gasped, seeing her settling her back on the tree, just like Asuna. "I'm a Familiar." Alph pointed out, "I have a human form, too." "I see…" Asuna understood, believing that Familiars here were different to the Familiars in New Alfheim. Alph's wounds were now showing around her arms, legs and midriff.

"So if it wasn't those Dream Eaters that did it, who was it that injured you so badly?" Asuna questioned the wolf-girl. "I would like to tell you, but first…" Alph started, and her belly started to grumble. "I could use something to eat, first. You wouldn't happen to have any dog food on ya?" "Dog food?" Asuna questioned, "Well, you are a wolf, so I guess that would work."

Asuna stood up again. "I'll go see if there's a place I can buy any." she decided, "Pina, you come with me. Petal, you stay here with Alph. There could be more Nightmares, so keep an eye out." Petal chirped in response, and Asuna left with Pina, leaving Alph watching her go. "She's a strange girl, helping me out like this." Alph muttered to herself. "First Sakura, and now Alph." Asuna sighed, "I seem to be getting food for everyone, now."

Asuna made it back to the dirt road, and found a map that contained everything there is to know about the surrounding area. She even was able to find a convenient store nearby, so she followed the map towards the place. She had to deal with a few Dream Eaters along the way, not just Tama Sheep, but Nightmare Wheeflowers, Majik Lapins, and Halibirds.

Asuna found the store, and bought some dog food, plus some food for herself. Asuna came out of the store, holding the bag of stuff she bought. "This should be enough." Asuna assumed, "Guess I'd better return." Asuna left, summoning her Dream Eater to her side. As she left, someone passing by noticed her. A ferret that saw her summon her Dream Eater. "What was that?" the ferret asked, and it chased after Asuna.

It took Asuna a little while before she got back. Finding where she had left Alph was a bit more difficult than she remembered. She finally found her, and handed her the box of dog food, while Asuna had herself a drink and some snacks. "You sure are wolfing that down." Asuna stated, "You must've been hungry." "Yeah. I was absolutely starved." Alph replied, "Thanks so much, but why are you helping me? We've only just met." "I only do what I think is right." Asuna answered, "I couldn't leave someone as injured as you were alone."

Alph finished her dog food, and sighed in relief. "How are your wounds?" Asuna asked. "Better, thanks to your flower friend." Alph answered, looking at Petal, "Those healing spells are starting to getting me back together again."

"Say, I was just wondering…" Asuna started, recalling to when she met Alph, "I swore I heard your voice saying something about 'fate'. Mind telling me what that was about?" Alph placed down her box and curled herself up, looking sad. "Fate is my master." she explained, "She's a sweet girl who really cares for her mother, who shows no love for Fate at all. Fate tries so hard to get things called the Jewel Seeds for her, but it never seems to please that witch." Alph gritted her teeth, enraged by the thought of the woman.

"Mind explaining to me about what happened, as well?" asked a young boy's voice. The two turned. The ferret that followed Asuna stood there. It had tan fur, a white-tipped tail, and deep green eyes.

"Another talking animal?" Asuna questioned. "I know you." Alph noticed, "You're that other girl's familiar." "My name is Yuuno Scrya." the ferret introduced itself, looking at Asuna, "I noticed you use magic to summon that creature to your side." He was referring to Pina.

"But never mind that. What happened to you, Alph?" Yuuno asked the wolf girl, "Did something happen between you and Fate?" Alph looked away from Yuuno and Asuna. "If you're speaking to me, I assume that must mean that the Administration Bureau is listening on us, too." "Yeah." Yuuno answered.

"Administration Bureau?" Asuna questioned, "What's that?" "We're the inter-dimensional security force that monitors many worlds." said another male voice. Asuna looked around, then saw a green circle in midair, revealing the face of a boy with black, messy hair.

"My name is Chrono Harlaown." the boy introduced himself, "I wish for you to identify yourself." "My name is Asuna Yuuki." Asuna introduced herself. "I see. Well then, Asuna, mind explaining to me what you are doing here, and how you know the familiar Alph?" "Well, that's hard to explain…" Asuna said hesitantly, "But as for Alph, I just met her."

"We can go into details later on Asuna." Yuuno interrupted, "We should hear from Alph about what happened to her, along with what's going on with Fate." Chrono looked to one side, discouraged for not getting the answered, then replied, "Very well. Fate comes first. Alph, give us the details as to what happened to you. We promise not to do anything to you or Fate, so long as you cooperate."

Alph paused for a second, then she answered, "Very well, I'll tell you all that I know. But you have to promise me that you will save Fate. She has done nothing wrong. It's all that witch's fault." "What witch?" Asuna asked. Alph glared down in anger as she answered, "Precia Testarossa."

( _Flashback) Inside the Garden of Time, Alph raced into the throne room, where she saw Fate sprawled on the ground in the center of the room, covered in injuries, her clothes ripped and torn where the whip struck. "Fate!" Alph shouted, racing to Fate's side, holding her unconscious body up to her._

 _"I'm here, Fate." Alph told her, tears nearly showing on her face, "Just stay with me, okay?" She held Fate close to her, saddened by her master's condition. She then snarled as she looked beyond the door, where Precia locked herself away in. She gently laid Fate down, and raced at the door, using her fist full of magic to blast the door apart as she entered within._

 _The room was a declining hill, with withered trees everywhere and broken columns everywhere, and steps forming in the lower half of the hill. Precia was at the end of the hill, her back to it, with nine glowing Jewel Seeds glowing around her. She looked up to see Alph walking down the hill towards her, but turned away again, not caring._

 _Alph growled, and leapt down the last few flights of stairs, ready to grab Precia. However, her hand was met with a barrier Precia produced. Alph got tossed back, then saw the smirk on Precia's face. Alph recovered herself, then leapt at Precia again, forcing herself to fight against the barrier. Her blue eyes went sharp like her wolf eyes, and she was able to break through the barrier and grab Precia by her coat, pulling her face towards her._

 _"How can you be so heartless as to do this to your own daughter?!" Alph howled at her, "She's always been so kind to you, always trying her hardest to please you! How can you treat her so cruelly, when she doesn't deserve it?!"_

 _Alph noticed the blank expression on Precia's face, not caring about anything Alph said. Instead, she raised a hand and blasted Alph backwards, breaking through a column, back to the top of the hill, where she collapsed. "She couldn't even create a proper familiar." Precia muttered, the energy from her palm still lingering, "When she does, she makes them too emotional."_

 _Alph rose to her feet, her blood coming out of one side of her mouth. "The only thing Fate wanted was for her mother to be happy again. She wants to you to be that kind and gentle person again. That's why she tries so hard." Alph tried rising, but the attack injured her so badly, she couldn't move._

 _Precia walked right in front of Alph, summoning a magical staff. "You're such a fool." she told the wolf-girl, "Now disappear!" She charged up her staff with energy. Alph could see the attack could kill her. She produced a magic circle beneath her, attempting to escape. There was a blast of energy, surrounding the two._

 _Outside the Garden of Time, hanging in space, there was a large explosion. Alph came shooting out of the bottom of the fortress, barely conscious. "I have to escape." she thought to herself, "Anywhere will do. Don't worry, Fate. I'll come back for you." And with that, Alph teleported away. (Flashback ends)_

Alph had finished explaining everything. She told about Fate and Precia, about Precia ordering Fate to gather Jewel Seeds, 21 lost artifacts that contained a great amount of power, and about how cruelly Precia tortured Fate when she wasn't able to gain enough. Asuna could stand listening to the convictions Precia was guilty for in her past, but hearing about how badly Precia treated her daughter was beyond anger. Asuna absolutely loathed the woman.

"We must tell this story to Nanoha, as well." Chrono told Yuuno, "She must be informed about what is going on." "I agree." Yuuno replied, "She really cares about Fate, and doesn't want anything bad happening to her. Now we know for sure that Fate isn't to blame. It's Precia Testarossa that is responsible for this."

"I'll ask Nanoha to come to the Arthra." Chrono told Yuuno, "I'll ask that the three of you should join with us, too." "Right. I'll bring us there." Yuuno answered. "What's the Arthra?" Asuna asked. "It's a ship used to travel through multiple dimensions." Yuuno answered, "It might be a bit complicated for you to understand right now, but…" "Believe me, I know exactly what you're talking about." Asuna informed the ferret, having already dealt with her fair share of world and dimensional travels.

"I'll teleport us up there, right now." Yuuno stated, and he produced a magic circle at his feet. He, Alph and Asuna were close to his position. Asuna called back her Dream Eaters, and the three characters disappeared in a blink of an eye.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Purpose to Help**

Asuna found herself on the bridge of the Arthra, flying through the dimensional rift. It would've been really strange for her if she wasn't so use to traveling through space like this, already, even if the Arthra was several times larger than the Gummi Ship.

Alph was being tended to by her wounds by Chrono, who looked a few years younger than Asuna, in his early teens. The ferret had now transformed into a human that looked about half of Asuna's age, about nine or ten, with short tan hair, green eyes, and attire that made him look like a young sorcerer, including a long, brown cape.

The trio were led into the dark conference room of the Arthra, where Asuna met the captain of the ship, Lindy Harlaown, who happened to be Chrono's mother. She had long green hair, green eyes, a green mark on her forehead, and wore an officer's uniform.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Asuna." Lindy greeted Asuna, "I apologize if this is short-noticed for you, but considering the circumstances, we had to bring you in." "I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Asuna answered, standing in authority in front of Lindy.

"Mrs. Alph had already informed me of your connection." Chrono told Asuna, she also explained about your skills as a mage. We've already analyzed your skills so far, and as such, we would like to see the weapon you carry." Asuna produced her Keyblade, and held it up for all to see. "I think I know that weapon." Yuuno realized, "It's a Lost Logia. Apparently, there are multiple forms of the weapon, but they all have the same key-like shape." "So you're familiar with the Keyblade?" Asuna asked, "They are a rare weapon. I'm surprised that you know about it."

Just then, the doors to the conference room opened, and in came a young girl the same age as Yuuno. She had light-brown hair that she tied into thin, twin tails with green ribbons, and pale blue eyes. She also wore a white and black school uniform that had a red ribbon tied to it. Asuna had to wonder with all these young kids coming in, what kind of world she ended up in.

"Yuuno! Mrs. Alph!" the girl greeted the two, surprised at Alph's presence. "Nanoha, you made it." Chrono noticed. _This girl is Nanoha?_ Asuna wondered. "Did something happen to Fate?" Nanoha asked Lindy. "We have been informed by Alph that Fate's mother, Precia Testarossa, has been forcing her daughter to capture the Jewel Seeds." Lindy answered, "Although we still don't know what she's planning to do with them, based on all the evidence we have gathered, and all that you and Alph have said, we have reached the truth of the matter, and have enough to capture and arrest Precia."

"What about Fate?" Alph asked, "What's gonna happen to her?" "Well, that's up to Nanoha." Lindy answered, looking at the young girl, "What will you do?" "That's easy." Nanoha answered, "I'm going to save Fate, no matter what."

"Does she mean that much to you?" Asuna asked. Nanoha nodded in reply. "Alph cares for her, and so do I." she explained, "Whenever I see her, she looks so sad and lonely. It makes my heart ache seeing her like that. That's why I want to do it; so that she can be happy and free! Besides, I asked her if she wanted to be my friend, but she hasn't given a reply yet."

Alph started to tear up at these words. "Thank you." she sobbed, trying to wipe away the tears, "Please, do everything you can to save her. She's sad and lonely, and you're the only one capable of saving her." "Don't worry about a thing." Nanoha assured Alph, "I will save her."

Asuna smiled at this. Although she doesn't know about Fate and Nanoha's pasts, she could easily see that Nanoha cares for Fate, and that she would do her best to save her. For a girl as young as her, she has some serious guts. The same can be said for Alph.

"Then we'll leave everything in your hands, Nanoha." Chrono decided, "We're glad to have you on our team. As for you, Mrs. Asuna…" Asuna looked to Chrono at this, "…What do you plan on doing?" Asuna knew what she had to do already. "I don't know about everything, but a mother who treats her daughter in such a way is something I can't walk away from." she answered, "I'll back up Nanoha and save Fate. After that, Precia is going down!"

"I appreciate your help, Asuna." Lindy told Asuna, "We'll have you, Alph and Yuuno join Nanoha in finding Fate. If Precia uses any magic while they're fighting, we'll track down her base; the Garden of Time." Asuna nodded in confirmation, then walked to the door. "I'll meet you guys at the bridge." Asuna told Nanoha, Yuuno and Alph, "Let me know when you are ready." "Okay." Yuuno answered. "We'll be there, soon." Alph added.

Nanoha walked up to Asuna. "Thanks for helping me." she thanked her, "I should probably introduce myself. I'm Nanoha Takamachi." Asuna smiled at the young girl. She crouched down to her level. "I'm Asuna Yuuki." she greeted her, raising her hand, "I'll be sure to protect you if you need it." Nanoha shook hands with Asuna. Asuna straightened herself, and exited the room.

As Asuna walked down the lonely hallway, heading to the bridge, someone spoke to her from the shadows of the corridor. "It is just like you to be the good samaritan." the man spoke, and the voice made Asuna halt in her tracks, shocked beyond belief, "Always trying to help out others, even if there is no reward in it for you."

Asuna slowly turned, and saw the last man she would've ever expected to walk out of a black portal. "You!" Asuna gasped, seeing the man before her, "Gouxus!" Indeed, it was him. The same Nobody that was part of Sugou. The same man that she defeated with a piercing stab through. The same man she saw vanish before her eyes, now stood before her.

"This is crazy!" Asuna gasped. "I'll say." Gouxus agreed, "Who are you trying to prove to?" "What do you mean?" Asuna asked, refocusing herself as she took a fighting stance. "You'd help anyone if they had a sap story to bring along with it, or a wound to show you." Gouxus noted, "You can't stop helping others. You would even help your sister, who has no way of getting out of the darkness."

"Aqua will definitely find a way out!" Asuna barked, "And if she can't, then I'll show her the way!" Gouxus began to chuckle. "See? This is exactly what I am talking about!" he told her, "You can't help but be the valiant heroine that comes to save the day! But for what purpose?"

Gouxus spread his arms out. "Is it for Gretinal, proving you have what it takes to be a Keyblade Master?" he questioned, "Is it for your sister, who you want to be at the same level as? Or is it for Kirito, wanting to have him rely on you? Or perhaps you just want to prove to everyone you can solve all their problems?"

Asuna didn't have an answer as Gouxus meagerly passed by her. "Face it. No matter what your reasons are. In the end, it is always for someone else. Like that girl, Fate, who will fight for the sake of a mother who will never love her, you will never truly win the heart of the people you try to help. This is, after all, a dream. No one will remember your help once they wake up."

Gouxus opened up another portal, and was about to step through. "That won't stop me from helping people." Asuna snarled. "I know." Gouxus answered, "I just want to make it clear that your heart will not be satisfied, no matter how much you help others out. And no one will care once you are finished." And with that, Gouxus stepped into the portal and vanished, leaving Asuna standing there, thinking on Gouxus' words. What he said did make a point to her; What was she really helping others out for?

Asuna reached the bridge, where she waited. Finally, Nanoha, Yuuno, and Alph all arrived moments later. "You guys ready?" Asuna asked. "I'm ready." Nanoha answered, "And I know where I can find Fate." Asuna understood, and the four walked to the teleportation device, and teleported away.

When they reappeared, they found themselves on the side of a park, looking out to the sea beyond. It had a few lampposts around, and they were still lit as the morning sun started to rise. "What is this place?" Asuna asked. "This is the Uminari Seaside Park." Nanoha explained, "Fate and I once tried to fight each other here, but were stopped by Chrono. Since our fights have been stopped for various reasons,"

"So what do you plan to do when you find Fate?" Asuna asked her. "I…I want to fight her." Nanoha answered. "Fight?" Asuna questioned her, "But you shouldn't just jump to that. You should at least talk things over before that! You said you wanted to know if she considered you a friend."

"It's not that I want to fight her. I've tried to talk to her, many times." Nanoha told Asuna, "She probably wants to talk back, but she can't because of her mother. That's why I have to help her by fighting her." "Help her…by fighting her?" Asuna echoed.

Asuna looked about, then noticed something. It was a Portal, just like the one she found at Twilight Town. "Another Portal." Asuna noticed, walking over to it. "What is that?" Yuuno asked, seeing the Portal. "Stand back." she warned the other's, "Monsters will pop out the moment I touch it." Asuna summoned her Dream Eaters, having them at the ready. Asuna looked back at her friends, then at the Portal, and touched it.

The moment she touched it, Asuna saw the face of a young about her age with green eyes and green hair tied in a high and long ponytail. "Her name…is Lyn." Asuna noted, feeling the person's character come to her mind. On the Portal, letters formed. "I have to destroy the Nightmares without getting hit more than twice." Asuna read, "Okay, here goes!"

The Portal floated up, and out appeared several lizard-like Dream Eaters that reminded Asuna of herself as a Servine, and an elephant-like Dream Eater. Asuna hopped back a bit, pulling out her Dream Eater book. "Looks like I'm dealing with a Zolephant, and several Hebby Repps." Asuna read, closing the book, "Gotta keep my cool, and defeat these things!"

Asuna heard the Zolephant trumpet, and suddenly, the Hebby Repps started rolling their long bodies into wheel-like forms, lighting themselves on fire, and started racing at Asuna and her Dream Eaters. Asuna quickly dodged them, but barely. Petal didn't like the idea of fire attacking it. "Okay, forget what I said about keeping cool!" Asuna noted as she avoided the attacks.

Asuna leapt at a nearby lamppost, activating her Flowmotion, then spun at the Dream Eaters like a disc, sweeping the Hebby Repps off their feet. "Time to go water form." Asuna stated, "Petal!" Petal looked at Asuna, and hopped towards her, turning into a ball of light. " _Link Style! Wavesurfer!_ " Asuna shouted, and she was once again enveloped in a watery aura, turning her Keyblade into a surfboard.

The Hebby Repps were attempting to attack Asuna, but she utilized her form's advantage over flames, and started mowing down the enemies like crazy. She heard the Zolephant trumpet madly, and turned to see it glow red with fury, and charge at Asuna. She took the hit and fell aways. "That's one hit." Asuna moaned, getting to her feet again.

Asuna saw Pina get hit by the Dream Eater as well, and tumble back. "Oh, no you don't!" Asuna shouted, firing a Fire Spell at the Zolephant. It took the hit, and turned to Asuna. It charged at her, and Asuna barely got out of the way. She tumbled to one side, then fired a Thunder Spell down upon it. The attack struck, enhanced thanks to Pina's Thunder Boost, and it was defeated.

"Guess that's that." Asuna stated, then she got hit from behind. One more Hebby Repp was still remaining. Asuna fell to the ground, and turned to see it flying above her, about to fall on top of Asuna. She couldn't avoid it in time. However, Petal instinctively divided itself from Asuna, and used its' Propeller Strike to knock it away, defeating it.

Asuna panted as Petal fell gently next to her. "Are you alright?!" Alph asked as she, Yuuno and Nanoha came to her side." "I-I'll be fine." Asuna replied, looking to Petal, "Thanks, little buddy." Petal chirped in response. Pina came to her side, nuzzling Asuna's face with its' head. Asuna giggled at this. "You've really got some good friends with you." Nanoha noticed. "Yeah… I sure do." Asuna agreed, keeping her friends close.

The Portal sparkled brightly, then it showered down more munny for Asuna, along with Dream Pieces, and Asuna's Dream Eater book opened up to reveal a brand new recipe for creating a Dream Eater called 'Chef Kyroo'. "Wow, would you look at that." Alph noticed. "Looks like I can create a new friend to join in our crew." Asuna noticed, "Let me get my things ready."

Asuna gathered all of her prizes, then looked at the new recipe to see what ingredients she needed for a good Dream Eater. She placed down several Intrepid Figments and Noble Fancies, then placed a Hi-Potion as well. She placed a card down, and backed off. "Dream Eater, beckon to my side." Asuna chanted, "Come forth, and fight with me against Nightmares!" The ingredients spun around and came together, then there was a flash of light, a puff of smoke, and Asuna's new Dream Eater appeared.

It was a frog-like Dream Eater, with an orange body and red marks all over. Its' eyes were a blue color. It wore a teal and white apron with its' Spirit symbol on it, and a white and orange chef's hat. In one hand, it carried a frying pan. In the other hand, it carried a circular pot lid for a shield.

"You went through all that trouble…for a frog with cooking equipment?" Alph asked. "There's more to Dream Eaters than meets the eye." Asuna noted, "Now as for your name…" Asuna paused to think. The Chef Kyroo then held up its' pan, and fire started igniting from it. The others were startled. "A fire-type Spirit, huh?" Asuna questioned, "Very well, then. I'll call you Flambé." The Dream Eater approved for the name.

Asuna saw the Dream Eater disappear and go back to its' card. "I didn't ask to do that." Asuna noticed, looking at the card. She then saw the Dream Eater book, and shuffled through it, looking back at the front pages. "Oh, it says I can only have two Dream Eaters out at a time." Asuna noticed, "The others are reserves, and get experience like my other Dream Eaters do. It also says that one of my reserves can provide stat boosts while the rest of my reserves do not. Gotta remember that."

Asuna pulled out her cards and pulled up their Link Boards. Since she hadn't used the new Link Points she gained since coming from this world, Pina and Petal had a lot to work with.

She started with Petal, giving Asuna resistance to binding powers, increased her magic strength, and giving Asuna access to the Esuna spell.

For Pina, Asuna increased more thunder-based attacks, enhanced her magic speed, made herself immune to confusion attacks, and granted her access to the spell 'Time Bomb'.

For Flambé, since it just came into being, Asuna didn't have a whole lot to work with, but she did gain the spell Cura and increased her fire-based attacks.

"So how will this all help you out?" Alph asked as Asuna pulled out her Command Pad. "It helps me increase what I'm capable of." Asuna answered, "And it grants me to all kinds of powers. I can only select a few attacks to use in battle." Asuna scanned through all her attacks. With the six she already had, she now had three more to choose from, with only five to use in battle.

After some decision-making, Asuna chose to use Fire and Thunder for the boosted powers, her Linear Rapier Skill, the Cura spell for healing herself, and finally, the Time Bomb spell, willing to try out this new attack. She also decided to place Pina in reserves while she used Flambé in battle.

Just then, Nanoha felt a presence and turned around. "SCYTHE FORM." a computerized voice spoke. The team turned to where they heard the voice. Standing on top of one of the lampposts was a girl as young as Nanoha, and Asuna realized it was Fate.

She had sad, red eyes and long, blonde pigtails that were tied with black ribbons. Her attire looked battle-made, with a black garments with a pale pink skirt attached to it, with red belts above and beneath her chest, and a pair crossing between her waist and her skirt. She wore a long dark cape with red trimming above it. Her legging was black with metal pieces behind her thighs, and red bands around her arms. She wore metal gauntlets and metal boots with yellow pieces on it, and she carried a weapon that had a large yellow jewel embedded onto it, and produced broad, electrical energy that made it take the the form of a scythe.

"Fate, please listen to me!" Alph called out to her master, "You don't have to listen to that witch anymore. If you keep following her orders, you'll only be more miserable. Please, Fate!" Fate could only shake her head at this. "It doesn't matter." she replied, "I'm her daughter, so I have to do this." Asuna couldn't help but think about what Gouxus said before.

Nanoha raised her hand to one side, and her body glowed a bright pink aura. She then transformed into battle garments, which were not far off from her school attire. The ribbons in her hair were longer and became white. Her attire became a mixture of white and blue, with sturdier material. The red bow on her chest was bigger, and her shoulders were puffier. She also produced a magical staff in her left hand, which had a white and pink handle, a golden piece on top and a red orb in the center of it.

"We've come too far to throw our friendship away, and we can't walk away from one another." Nanoha told Fate, "Whenever we fought before, it was always for the Jewel Seeds. So that will be our prize. The winner takes all the Jewel Seeds."

Just then, the orbs on each of the girls staffs said, "PUT OUT." Nanoha produced twelve Jewel Seeds while Fate produced nine. "Are you sure this is the only way?" Asuna asked her. Nanoha nodded. "It has to be." Nanoha declared, having her staff at the ready, "In order for us to be free to understand one another, we must finish this; Our first and final battle."

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Faithline to the Garden of Time**

Nanoha produced wings at her feet, and she and Fate flew aways from Yuuno, Alph and Asuna, over the sea, where they were to fight. "She's so strong for a girl her age." Asuna muttered, "Willing to save a person from going down the wrong path…by fighting her." "Nanoha doesn't want to do this." Yuuno told Asuna, "It's just how things have to be in order for them to finally connect with one another. She's not doing this just for Fate, either. She's also doing it for herself." Asuna looked up, wondering. She realized what Yuuno meant when he said Nanoha was doing this for herself.

Suddenly, multiple Nightmares appeared from behind the trio, and they turned to them. "More of these creature?!" Alph gasped. Asuna got in front, whipping out her Keyblade and Spirits at the ready. "We can't let them interfere with Nanoha and Fate's battle!" She ordered the others, "I'll handle all that I can. You guys clean up any I can't get at!"

Asuna, Petal and Flambé started working hard on taking out the Dream Eaters that came in their path. This also provided Asuna a chance to utilize her Time Bomb spell. The attack was simple; she made one of the Nightmares into a living bomb, and they had a five-second timer. When it went to zero, the Dream Eater exploded, damaging the other Dream Eaters near it, as well. While she was fighting, the battle between Nanoha and Fate continued on, each using their magical attacks to defeat one another.

Asuna noticed the Halbird she was attacking started to glow pink, and she knew what she need to do. " _Shift!_ " Asuna shouted, diving into a Reality Shift. She then noticed the Reality Shift had changed from before. She now saw all the Dream Eaters on a panel in front of her.

"What do I do with this?" Asuna asked, tapping one of the Nightmare symbols. She then noticed her finger started glowing, and she moved it along the panel to another Nightmare, making a line between them. Asuna then realized what his was all about, she started to move her finger across the panel, connecting each Nightmare until she managed to create a loop.

Asuna leapt out of the Shift, and found a rope of light that connected the Nightmares the same way she did on the panel. She then started to grind along the rope using Flowmotion, damaging the Dream Eaters as she crossed them. She did this to all the Nightmares, as she looped around the rope of line twice, damaging them extensively until she destroyed them all. The ropes disappeared, and she landed neatly on the ground. "That was really enthralling!" Asuna stated with a smile.

Once she was done defeating the Dream Eaters, Yuuno cried, "Nanoha!" Asuna turned to the fight. Nanoha's arms and legs were surrounded by rings of light, binding her in her place. Fate was charging up multiple glowing balls of photon energy all around her, a large magical circle beneath her. "What's she doing?!" Asuna asked Alph. "She's using the Phalanx Shift, one of her strongest attacks, while she's putting Nanoha in a Lightning Bind, preventing her to move."

Asuna gasped in realization at what this meant. "Nanoha!" she called out, "Don't worry, I'll help you!" "No! Stay back!" Nanoha shouted back, making Asuna stop before she could act, "Yuuno, Mrs. Alph, Mrs. Asuna, I don't want you to interfere. It's a one on one fight at full strength. I want this to be a fair fight!" Asuna was startled, but then submitted to her wishes. After all, Kirito would think the same thing.

Fate chanted something as she increased the power of her attack. She then waved her staff, and shouted, "Destroy the target! Fire!" The orbs of photon energy shot forward, homing in on Nanoha, who braced for it. The attack made contact, and caused an explosion that consumed Nanoha within the smoke. The attack seemed continuous, and Asuna, Alph and Yuuno were shocked to know what happened to Nanoha. Fate, on the other hand, was wearing down, and her attack started to die down as she did.

Fate panted as she gathered her orbs of photon energy, which were smaller than before, forming into a large orb, waiting to see what happened to Nanoha. The smoke disappeared, and Nanoha floated there, damaged, but otherwise alive. A large magic circle formed in front of her. "Nanoha's okay!" Asuna cried in relief.

"When you grew tired, your Lightning Bind wore off." Nanoha noted, waving her staff towards Fate. The headpiece on Nanoha's staff changed as it also grew pink energy wings. "DIVINE…" the female voice spoke from Nanoha's staff orb, charging energy in front of it before finishing saying, "…BUSTER." It shot a beam of energy at Fate, who threw the photon orb, but the orb diminished almost instantly. Fate placed up a barrier, enduring the beam. She held her own for the entire time the blast hit her barrier, but her garments started to rip in places. The Divine Buster beam subsided, and Fate removed her barrier, worn and battered.

Nanoha wasn't finished with Fate, yet. She raised her staff high, making it shine as she created a large magic circle. "Try this variation of my Divine Buster." she warned Fate. "STARLIGHT BREAKER." Nanoha's staff spoke. Bright energy gathered between Nanoha and the magic circle she made, far more than she did with the Divine Buster. Fate knew she had to avoid, but she noticed her hands and legs were bound just like how she did to Nanoha. She wasn't able to escape.

"I'm gonna hit you with everything I got!" Nanoha shouted, "Starlight Breaker!" she thrusted the tip of her staff into the gathered energy, and she shot a massive blast of energy right onto the shocked Fate. The attack consumed her, blinding the three on the ground from what's happening in the attack. "Fate!" cried Alph. "That attack was a direct hit!" Yuuno noticed. "Will Fate be able to survive the attack?!" Asuna cried, hoping Nanoha didn't go too far.

When the attack was over, the trio looked back at the scene. Fate fell backwards into the sea, letting go of her staff. Nanoha dove down after her, and she went underneath the water. "It looks like the battle's over." Asuna muttered, waiting for them to surface, "Nanoha defeated her."

A few seconds later, Nanoha shot out of the sea, carrying Fate and her staff. Asuna looked out to see that Fate was slowly opening her eyes again. She was still alive. "She's safe." Asuna sighed, relieving Yuuno and Alph of their worries.

"I've got you, Fate. Don't worry." Nanoha assured Fate, "I'm sorry for hurting you. Are you gonna be okay?" Fate nodded in response. "I guess I won, didn't I?" Nanoha asked. "Yes, I guess you have." Fate replied. Fate's staff produced the nine Jewel Seeds around them. Fate was capable of flying still, so Nanoha let go of her and handed her staff over. Nanoha smiled at Fate, relieved their battle was over.

"Even after fighting as hard as they did, Nanoha still cares for Fate like a friends should." Asuna noticed, "It must've been hard for her to do this, but she managed to succeed in helping Fate. She fought her, and saved her." Alph and Yuuno looked to Asuna, seeing her inspired character as she looked up at the two.

Suddenly, Yuuno gasped. "She's here!" Far above where Fate and Nanoha were, a swirling vortex formed through time and space, revealing a strange monster. Its' upper body had the form of a very large praying mantis, but with a more cybernetic look. The bottom half was a large circular blade that spun back and forth in a vertical angle, like it was a wheel that couldn't make its' decision to move one way or the other. The movements of the monster were choppy and robotic-like.

"What is that?!" Alph asked. "A Dream Eater!" Asuna realized, pulling out her book and looking through the upper-class section. "Right here: Commantis!" Asuna read, "It is persistent, firing discs and light ribbons, and if you try knocking it down, it will recharge itself." "But Precia's power is creating that portal!" Yuuno noticed, "That means that Precia is controlling that monster!"

The Commantis gathered up energy around its' spinner, and shot several small discs of energy at Fate. The attack struck her several times, destroying her staff and reducing it to a yellow triangular piece with a jewel embedded into it. "Oh, no! Fate!" Nanoha cried, catching her and her jewel. "That witch! She attacked her own daughter like that!" Alph snarled. "Look, she's getting away with Fate's Jewel Seeds!" Yuuno cried out, seeing the jewel seeds being pulled towards the vortex, one at a time.

Asuna was angered at what happened to Fate, even after her intense fight with Nanoha. Then she noticed something about the Jewel Seeds. Though the jewels were blue, they started to glow pink. Asuna realized what this meant. "I can reach her!" Asuna shouted, " _Shift!_ "

Asuna dove out of reality, and the panel produced before her. The lamppost next to Asuna was showing on the panel, along with Nanoha's staff, the nine Jewel Seeds, and the Commantis. Asuna drew from the lamppost, realizing getting to the Jewel Seeds from there was too far, rerouted to Nanoha's staff, then to the Jewel Seeds, zig-zagging between them, and finally connecting to the Commantis.

Asuna came out of the Shift, and started riding on the rope of light she made for herself with Flowmotion. "Where're you going?!" Yuuno cried, "That's too dangerous!" Asuna saw Nanoha startled with her staff glowing with the line. "I need to borrow your staff!" Asuna shouted as she raced over her staff and along the line, "Get Fate to safety!" "Okay, but Asuna…!" Nanoha started, but Asuna was too far away. She continued passing from Jewel Seed to Jewel Seed, all the way up to the Commantis. "Time I see what's on the other side!" Asuna declared hopping off the head of the Nightmare, and into the portal.

Inside the Arthra, Chrono gasped at Asuna's feet. "Asuna went straight into the vortex Precia created!" he told Lindy, "Captain, what should we do?!" Lindy looked at the screen, watching a replay of Asuna entering the vortex. "Whatever power she has, she is definitely heading to the Garden of Time." she concluded, "We'll have to make contact with her once we arrive. Bring Nanoha and the others aboard. We're heading to the Garden of Time!"

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Generator Shutdown! Vs. Commantis!**

The shaking was what woke Asuna up from her unconscious state. She opened her eyes and rose to her feet again. She felt the place she was in shake, like an earthquake was taking place. "What's going on in here?!" Asuna gasped. Pina and Flambé suddenly appeared to her side, Petal reserved for later. She was standing on a floor in a tall circular building, just about in the middle level. There were sounds of combat from down below.

"Asuna, can you hear me?" Lindy's voice came from nowhere. Asuna looked about, surprised and wondering. "Captain Lindy, is that you?" Asuna asked, "Where are you?" "Thank goodness. You're still okay." Lindy sighed in relief, "I'm speaking to you with telepathic communication from the Arthra. I also have you on visual and where you are in the Garden of Time."

"So I made it in the Garden of Time, after all." Asuna realized, looking upwards, then feeling the shaking beneath her, "But what's causing the shaking?!" "Precia Testarossa has activated the Jewel Seeds." Lindy answered, surprising Asuna, "She's using the nine she stole from Fate, along with the power of the Garden of Time to create this dimensional tremor. If we don't stop her, and fast, she'll create a dimensional rift, and the results will be catastrophic!"

"Why is she doing that?!" Asuna asked in horror. "She's trying to reach Al Hazard, a lost capital that contains lost and forbidden magic. It is suppose to live in between the dimensions." Lindy explained, "However, the land is only a myth. No one knows if its' real." _She's absolutely crazy if she's going to create a rift for the sake of a myth!_ Asuna thought to herself.

"Fortunately, you're at a great position in the Garden of Time." Lindy assured Asuna, "Just above you is the room to the Garden's main generator. If you remove the core, it should stop all the power in the Garden of Time. We'll be able to subside the powers of the Jewel Seeds after that."

"Any other things I should know before I start moving like lightning?" Asuna asked. "Nanoha and Yuuno are gonna be joining you at the generator. Leave it to Nanoha to safely remove the core." Lindy told Asuna, "Also, the same powerful creature that attacked Fate is also up there, so be careful." "Right. Tell Nanoha leave that Nightmare to me!" Asuna declared, pulling out her Keyblade and racing up to the top floor at high speeds.

Asuna was fortunate that Pina and Petal swapped places. Pina and Flambé were able to move faster than Petal. However, Asuna kept stopping to deal with multiple Nightmares that came in their path. The shaking around them grew worse and worse. The battles from down below were also coming closer.

After Asuna's fifth wave of Dream Eaters, Nanoha and Yuuno came flying up to meet her. "Hey there!" Asuna called out, "Need a bit of help here!" "I'll help you out!" Nanoha answered, waving her staff, "Yuuno told me to give you this once I caught up!" Asuna felt her body glow slightly, then die down. Asuna felt a new power within her, and leapt off the floor she was on. She then used her Air Slide skill, followed by a Sonic Impact, dashing into a higher floor. A Dream Eater attempted to attack, but it got knocked away by the Sonic Impact. "This is a great way to get around." Asuna stated, "And it give me a great idea!"

Asuna grabbed the ledge, flipped herself over till her feet touched the wall, and focused herself. Instantly, her Flowmotion activated, and she pushed herself off, jumping towards higher levels by dashing and jumping from wall to wall, climbing at great speeds. Nanoha was not too far behind, and Yuuno was only a few floors below the two girls, attempting to keep up with them.

Asuna reached the floor where the generator room was at. "This is it." Asuna declared, and she and Nanoha barged right in. They were met with a massive amount of Nightmare Dream Eaters waiting for them, plus the Commantis on top of a large, cylinder-shaped generator. There were pillars around the generator with diamond-shaped gems all around, which were the conductors to send the energy to other parts of the Garden of Time.

"There are so many!" Nanoha gasped as Yuuno appeared behind them, and Pina and Flambé appeared into existence next to Asuna. "Plus, with that high-level Dream Eater guarding the place, we need all the strength we can if we're to face that!"

As the shaking beneath their feet started to grow stronger, Yuuno said, "Nanoha, we need to clear a way for Asuna to get to the generator! She's the only one strong enough to beat it!" "Okay!" Nanoha answered, raising her staff, "Raging Heart, open up a pathway!" "DIVINE BUSTER." the staff spoke, and shot a blast of energy that took out most of the Dream Eaters in the path. "Thanks!" Asuna thanked Nanoha, and she charged right in, with Pina and Flambé at her side.

Asuna was able to reach the generator, then saw the Commantis had moved into the open gap in the middle of the machine. Asuna saw a pipe next to her, and leapt up to it, using her Flowmotion to grind up the 90 degree pipe. She landed within the gap, her Spirits popping into existence. The Commantis was waiting for her to come. The core of the generator, which was a red jewel of some kind, was floating above them. Asuna wasn't focused on that, though. She got herself ready to face the Nightmare.

 _(Cue Sonic Generation OST 'Crisis City Modern')_

The Commantis started shifting around the battle area with its' wheel-like spinner. Asuna charged at it, and unleashed her Linear Rapier Skill. Flambé sent fireballs flying from his frying pan while Pina used sent Musical Bolts hitting the Nightmare. It wasn't fazed, but retaliated with spinning its' disc, and sending disc-shaped energy at the trio. Asuna blocked all she could with her Keyblade, but there were so many, she got sent back by one that hit her feet.

Asuna flipped herself over, then unleashed her Thunder spell, damaging the Commantis. She charged forward and started stabbing the Dream Eater like crazy. It retaliated by jumping into the air, spinning its' disc around, then sending energy shots scattering down everywhere. Asuna used her Fire spell to block one, but Pina and Flambé were damaged badly at the attack.

Asuna got down to the ground, and used Cura on all of them, restoring their strength. She then saw that the Commantis was now in a different position, the back of it landing on top with its' disk horizontal. It now looked like a top, and started to spin like one at the trio. "Move out of the way!" Asuna cried out to her Dream Eaters, and they scattered as the Commantis barreled right through. Asuna's hanging pieces of cloth barely got scratched at this.

Asuna landed on the edge of the platform, then felt her Flowmotion activate on itself. As it turns out, the edge of the platform had a bit of a rail sticking out, giving something for Asuna to go on. She started grinding along it, taking the long way around to the Commantis, who had started spinning its' disc and shooting more disc-shaped energy shots at Asuna. She was moving so fast, that the attacks just passed all around her. She leapt up close to the Nightmare, and struck it with a string of Flowmotion attacks.

The Commantis then took a new form; it transformed its' spinner into four legs, and started charging up. It was then that Asuna recalled that this was when it would recharge its' strength. "I can't let this happen!" Asuna declared, then she saw diamonds on the pillar start to glow pink, along with the Commantis, and decided to try something.

" _Shift!_ " Asuna shouted, and she dove into a Reality Shift. Pulling up the panel, she saw the ring of six diamonds surrounding the generator, plus the Commantis. She then started creating a line from the Commantis to one diamond, ringing all the other diamonds together in a line, then coming back to the Commantis.

Asuna came out of the Reality Shift, and started grinding along the rope of light she made. Whenever she crossed a diamond, she caused it to spark. Since she formed a loop around the targets, she passed each object twice. When she struck all the diamonds twice, they short-circuited, and their energy surged back into the generator, right onto the Commantis, where it short-circuited and was stunned.

Asuna, Pina and Flambé started attacking the Nightmare like crazy, damaging it while it was stunned for a few seconds. It then regained itself, and its' disc went vertical again. It started spinning around the arena at high speeds, circling Asuna and her Spirits. It came to a stop behind them, leapt up, and sent more energy shots raining down from its' disc. Asuna, Pina and Flambé saw them coming, unleashing their long-ranged attacks to knock away the energy shots. Asuna used her Fire spell, while Flambé sent fireballs and Pina unleashed F Minor explosives. Their combined effort destroyed all the energy shots that were coming at them.

The team continued their assault against the Commantis, knowing what it was capable of. It was pretty swift and powerful, but Asuna was able to know what kind of attacks it would use if it' spinner was horizontal or vertical. That didn't stop the fact that the attacks were tough to avoid, especially when it threw energy discs, which seem to slightly home in on the trio. At another point, it tried to recharge itself, but Asuna pulled of the same Reality Shift trick to stun it.

"I gotta get in some definite damage to take it out!" Asuna shouted, barely avoiding it spinning at her like a top, "Maybe I should do a Link Style to take it down…" She turned to Pina and Flambé, who came to her side and started making their individual cries at her. "What's that? You both want to do it?" Asuna asked, "You mean I can do it with both of you, together?" The Spirits cried in response. Asuna turned to the Commantis, seeing its' spinner go vertical and ready to attack. "Guess I'll give it a shot. Let's do this!" Asuna declared, her Spirits at the ready.

Asuna, Pina and Flambé focused together, and the two Spirits turned into balls of light and united with Asuna. Asuna felt a surge of energy that exceeded the normal Link Style. " _Dual Style! Ghost Drive!_ " Asuna then unleashed a burst of dark energy around her body, but it was different compared to her Darkest Fears Link Style.

Asuna readied herself to fight the Commantis, who fired its' energy discs. Asuna warped away from the line of fire, reappearing on one side of the Nightmare, slashing it like crazy. The Commantis attempted to swipe her with its' claws, but she left an afterimage in her place, warping to the opposite side she was at before. She did this technique twice more, the Commantis being really confused as to where to attack.

Finally, Asuna warped from a distance, rushing at the Nightmare, striking it, then warped, and repeated a few more times, circling the Nightmare. She ended by warping high above the Nightmare, her Keyblade over her head. "Farewell!" Asuna shouted, and she slammed her Keyblade right in top of the Commantis, slashing it down the middle. The moment Asuna hit the ground, she warped away, landing on the far side of the generator from the Commantis.

The Commantis jostled around for a couple seconds, then as it was swallowed in a ball of light, it subsided and went limp. Then, finally, it vanished in a sparkling of lights. Asuna reverted herself back to normal, bringing her Dream Eaters back again. The Nightmare was defeated.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Helping Throughout Worlds**

Asuna stood there, sighing in relief. She then started noticing the shaking from the dimensional tremor again, not noticing it in the heat of the battle. She then turned to see Nanoha fly up from below to meet her. "You defeated it!" Nanoha cheered for Asuna. "Now all that's left is to remove the core." Asuna told her, "Nanoha, do your thing." "Right." Nanoha replied as Yuuno joined the two. Nanoha raising her staff and chanted, "Raging Heart, seal that core!"

"SEALING." her staff responded, the orb glowing with magical energy. She waved her staff at the red gem that was the core of the generator. a beam of light shot at it, then encircled the gem in a soft aura. It detached itself from the core, and floated towards Nanoha. She raised a hand, and held the floating gem in her hand. "Got it." she said, looking to Yuuno and Asuna, who nodded in approval. "That should subside the dimensional tremor." Yuuno stated. Sure enough, the shaking started to diminish, then it stopped altogether.

"This is Captain Lindy speaking." Lindy spoke to the trio, "Nanoha and her team have sealed the Garden of Time's generator core. I am sustaining the remaining energy, but the Garden of Time is about to collapse on itself. You must leave." "But what about Fate?" Nanoha asked. "She's below your position, with Alph and Chrono at her side, plus one more." Lindy explained, "They are arresting Precia Testarossa as we speak."

"I want to go find Fate." Nanoha told Yuuno. "We'll come with you." Yuuno responded, indicating himself and Asuna. "You two go on ahead." Asuna told the two, "I know how to get out of here." "Are you sure?" Yuuno asked, "This place is very unsafe, and who knows how long it will hold." "Helping Fate is more important to you two." Asuna told the two, "Besides, my Keyblade will show me the way out, so don't worry."

Asuna knelt down to Nanoha's level. "I'm glad I got to meet you, Nanoha." she thanked her, "Hope we can meet again." "I hope so, too." Nanoha answered, raising her right hand. Asuna and Nanoha shook hands, and the two young mages took off towards Fate, leaving Asuna behind.

Asuna turned around, seeing the surroundings. "Gouxus said I'm always helping for someone else's sake." Asuna told herself, "I know that every time I help someone, I feel good inside, and that I've gained a connection with someone. And the challenges that each task brings improves me and challenges me. So, in a way, I help others for my own sake, all because I know it's the right thing to do."

A Sleeping Keyhole appeared from a distance above her. "Kirito, we'll have to keep helping others so that we can become stronger and be connected to more people." Asuna finished, "I hope you know that well." Asuna recalled her Dream Eaters, waved her Keyblade towards the Sleeping Keyhole. A bright light shot from her Keyblade, connecting with the Keyhole, which created a hole of light upon connection. The light enveloped Asuna, and she closed her eyes, taken away to the next world.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed that! Gouxus makes his reappearance, and Asuna's now being tested on her own faith and confidence. What will happen in her future? And what has happened to Leafa? Stay tune. Until then, leave a reply, tell your friends, and be patient for the next episode.**

* * *

 **Next time on SAKFF:  
**

 **Kirito: Precia Testarossa, what a horrible woman! She creates a clone of her deceased daughter, and completely loathes her, even though she hasn't done anything wrong. If Fate considers Precia her daughter, then she should accept her with love. But Precia intends to go find a way to revive her daughter, and she will destroy anything in order to achieve it. She can't rewrite the past!**

 **On the next Sword Art Kingdom: Falling Fantasy**

 **Garden of Time! Fate, Thy Daughter!**

 **Kirito & Asuna: The Dreams have yet to be discovered!**


	4. Garden of Time! Fate, Thy Daughter!

**It's time for another story, now dealing with Kirito's side. This one is gonna be a doozy, but before we get to it, I want to try something out. You see, after creating that idea for the intro to SAK FF, I decided to do an anime opening of my own for SAK FF starting Ep. 2 onward. I know it's a bit late, but I still want to do it. Use your imagination as I describe how the opening goes:**

* * *

 _(Go on Youtube and look up 'Sword Art Online - Ignite OP Lyrics')_

 **(0:00-0:03)** The scene opens with Kirito's face fading in from the lefthand side, his eyes opening as the symbol of the Original Keyblade wielders appear in the center.

 **(0:03-0:06)** Kirito's face fades out as Asuna's face fades in on the right hand side, opening her eyes as the Dream Eater Spirit symbol replaces the Original Keyblade wielders symbol.

 **(0:07-0:17)** Asuna's face fades out as Yui's and Leafa's faces fades in, back to back as they looked towards either side while Sora's crown pendant appeared between them. The crown shines brightly, then showing the title of 'Sword Art Kingdom: Falling Fantasy', with the Sword Art Kingdom symbol right behind it.

 **(0:17-0:28)** The scene opens to Asuna standing on top of the school rooftops, looking out in the distance with a solemn expression. She looks down at the white Wayfinder in her hand, the ghostly image of Aqua passing by her. She closes her eyes as she clutches the Wayfinder tightly, then she looked seriously ahead, ready to proceed.

 **(0:28-0:40)** Kirito is sitting on the porch outside his house, holding one of his kendo stick Keyblades he made in his hands, looking down at it with a serious expression. He then stands up and whips it around before stopping in his fighter's stance, as the ghostly image of Terra in his battle stance stood behind him.

 **(0:41-0:46)** The first scene shows Gretinal at her desk, with Yui on one side, and Jackson, Latias and Cypress on the other, all looking at the screen. The next scene shows Yen Sid at his desk, with Donald, Goofy and Mickey on one side, and Sora and Riku on the other side.

 **(0:46-0:53)** The next scene shows Leafa closing her eyes as she fall backwards into the black screen, only to be scooped up by the large hand of Young Xehanort. He waves his other hand forward as Heartless Oberon, Gouxus, Saïx and a black coat Recon stand around him, grinning maliciously. The screen distances from them to where Kirito and Asuna stood, angrily looking back as they charged.

 **(0:54-0:59)** The scene next shows Kirito using Flowmotion to move around the city of Alne in Alfheim Online, taking out Nightmares that came at him, then slamming his Keyblade into the ground, causing a shockwave of energy that blasts away nearby Heartless.

 **(1:00-1:04)** Asuna appears leaping across the rooftops at high speeds with her Eaglider and Pegaslick at her side, unifying together into Dual Style: Bladecharge, and swinging her energy-extended Keyblade around, sending all Nightmares around her flying away.

 **(1:04-1:16)** The scene shifts to Asuna and Recon fighting with one another within the experimental lab at the top of the World Tree, Sora and Leafa's minds showing behind the two as they fought. Then it shows an open room within the top of the World Tree, and Saïx is going into Berserk mode as he faces Kirito, who roars in rage as he charges at him, determined to defeat him.

 **(1:17-)** The scene ends as Asuna and Kirito race forward towards the golden bird cage where Leafa was, surrounded by darkness and fast asleep, with Heartless Oberon and Gouxus standing in front of the locked gate, waiting for the two. Asuna and Kirito leapt at the two, producing their Keyblades to fight. Heartless Oberon and Gouxus produce their own weapons and leapt at the two, Oberon going after Kirito while Gouxus went after Asuna, and the frame freezes as they near each other, ready to attack.

* * *

 **Hope you followed along with that. Now for the story!**

 _(I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Sword Art Online. All I do is form my imagination from both stories, and share it with the world!)_

* * *

 **Kirito's Team so Far**

 **Just something I want to do, but considering the amount of powers all of Kirito's Dream Eaters are capable of, I want to give you, the viewers, a rundown on what his Spirits have. The powers are as follows:**

 **Komory Bat (Komory)**

 **Magic**

Confuse

Zero Gravity

 **Stat Boost**

Dark Screen

 **Spirit Boost**

Waking Dream

 **Sir Kyroo (Kyroo)**

 **Attacks**

Strike Raid

 **Stat Boost**

Water Boost

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Dive! Vs. Queen Buzzerfly!**

Kirito woke up, diving towards a floating floating landmass from afar. He saw the gate he needed to enter through, and the task above it. "Defeat the Queen Buzzerfly." Kirito read, "Wonder what that is." No soon did Kirito ask did he get his answer.

Flying up to meet Kirito was a large Dream Eater that looked like a cross between a butterfly and a bee. It had large green antenna, a yellow and black face with red eyes and a glowing gem on its' forehead, and a puffy white neckline. Its' body and wings were mainly purple and black colored, with the Nightmare symbol on its' dress-like abdomen. Both its' hands and bottom were stingers.

"Guess you're the one I have to attack?" Kirito asked as the Queen Buzzerfly summoned smaller Buzzerflies to join her in battle, "Guess this means I have to whack the hive about!" Kirito dove at the small Buzzerflies, attempting to damage them, but they had a barrier in front that sent Kirito flying back. "Kay, can't get closer to the Queen at this speed, and I can't damage the drones head-on." Kirito summed up, "How do I deal with this?!"

 _(Cue 'Ignite' Opening)_

Kirito then saw the Queen fire off needles from it's stinger, which started to home in on him. "Oh, crap!" Kirito gasped, and he started spinning to form a shield and moved about. He managed to avoid getting hit by the needles, though the second to last one nearly got him.

He then noticed the Queen's arms glow, then the four drones glow violet, pointing their stingers upwards, and started spinning at Kirito. "Now she's sending her drones at me?!" Kirito cried out, seeing the drones drilling towards him. He avoided all the attacks, then heard the Queen call them back.

Kirito noticed the drones starting to come from behind, and avoided them, then seeing their backs having the same glowing gem as their Queen on her forehead. "Hmm, I wonder…" Kirito muttered, and he shot at one of the drones, hitting the gem on its' back. The drone went dead, and vanished. "Gotcha!" Kirito realized, now knowing the weak points. He went to another one as the Queen unleashed bright dust to blind Kirito, but he was able to endure the lack of vision and still hit his target.

The two remaining drones returned to their positions, facing forward at Kirito again. "Gotta wait for the opportunity to happen!" Kirito told himself as the Queen started firing more stingers at him. He dodged them with fast-act movements, now having a stronger sense of determination with knowing the weaknesses. The Queen ordered her drones to attack Kirito, but he dodged them as they passed by. When they came back, Kirito slashed the backs of the two final drones.

The Queen Buzzerfly got in close to attack Kirito with close-range shots from her stinger, but Kirito dashed right passed them, got to the forehead of the Queen, and struck it a few times before the Queen backed off. She summoned four more drones in front of her, and the battle repeated itself.

The Queen did the same pattern as before; first attacking with needles shot from her stinger, then ordering her drones to drill at Kirito. Now that Kirito knew the algorithm, he was able to dodge the attacks with ease, then retaliate with attacking the backs of the drones as they attempted to fly back to their positions. This time, Kirito was able to dispatch all four drones before they got into positions.

The Queen tried to attack Kirito again by getting in close with attacks, but Kirito knocked the attacks aside with his Keyblade, then slashed at the gem on top of the Queen, finally breaking it. The Queen clutched its' forehead, in agonizing pain as it tried to turn and flee, but it started tumbling down far away from Kirito until it disappeared from view.

"I'm glad this flight's over." Kirito stated, seeing the gate opening in front of him, "Time to see what this new world has in store for me!" Kirito dashed through the gate, and was bathed in a warm light as he passed right through, going into the next world.

When Kirito opened his eyes, he found himself standing on top of, what looked like, a floating island fortress in an atmosphere similar to the one he use to travel through in the Gummi Ship, only darker and more ominous, and with lightning striking around it. He was at the front gate of the fortress, columns with glowing blue balls of light shining on top of them, with a large entrance door. The entire building looked like it was built into a mountain.

"What a cheery atmosphere." Kirito stated in a sarcastic tone, looking high above, seeing the bright purple lightning striking down here and there. He looked ahead, seeing the only path he could take. "I wonder who would own a place like this in the middle of space?" Kirito asked himself, pulling out his two Spirit cards and summoning Komory and Kyroo to his side, who cried out as they appeared, "Only one way to find out."

As soon as Kirito took a few steps forward, he was met with several Nightmare Dream Eaters that came in front of him. He pulled out his Keyblade, and he and his Spirits started taking out the Nightmares left and right, destroying them all.

As soon as he was done, Kirito looked to one side and saw a Portal that was in between a couple of columns. "Another one of those Portals already?" Kirito asked as he stepped forward, "Might as well take the challenge within it."

Kirito placed a hand on the Portal, feeling the presence of the person dreaming inside. In his mind, he saw the image of a young woman with long, blue hair that fell down her back, and blue eyes to match. "So the dreamer's name is Shiida." Kirito understood, backing off and reading the task he had to do, "And it says I mustn't use magic attacks. Easy enough."

Kirito readied himself as several salamander-like Dream Eaters surrounded an bird-like Dream Eater with a large mouth for a belly. "I'll check them out after I defeat them." Kirito told himself as he unleashed his Strike Raid technique at the bird, hitting it, then calling his Keyblade back.

The salamanders, which he found out were called Toximanders, were slow movers but very poisonous Nightmares. The bird, known as Ducky Goose, was just plain strange, slobbering with a long tongue from its' mouth, chasing after Kirito with firecrackers, and trying to bite at him. Nevertheless, Kirito, Komory and Kyroo all worked together to take out the competition without Kirito utilizing any magic spells.

When the battle was finished, Kirito panted slightly as he fell back, having been poisoned by one of the Toximanders. Fortunately, he had a Panacea on hand, and used it to heal himself of the poison. "That was rough." Kirito sighed, "But at least we did it." The Portal shined brightly, then disappeared as munny and Dream Pieces fell all over, and a new Dream Eater recipe was given to Kirito.

Kirito flipped open the book, seeing what he had faced before, along with the new Dream Eater he could create; 'Woeflower'. "Guess I'll create this thing." Kirito decided, standing up and taking all the Dream Pieces he gained before getting to work. He placed down Troubling Fancies and Wondrous Figments he gained, along with sacrificing his Confuse spell to add more magical strength. He backed off as he placed a card down.

"Dream Eater, beckon to my side." Kirito chanted, "Come forth, and fight with me against Nightmares!" The ingredients spun around and came together, then there was a flash of light, a puff of smoke, and Kirito's new Dream Eater appeared.

The Woeflower was similar to Asuna's Wheeflower, but more gloomy. It had purple-spiked horns on its' head and purple eyes. Its' arms were not leafy, but more like closed, thorn-shaped buds. It was mostly comprised of purple, with light blue and yellow parts.

"Great to have you aboard the team." Kirito greeted the Woeflower, "I think I'll just call you 'Woe'. Does that work for you?" Woeflower chirped in response, then was sent back into its' card. Kirito was confused as to what happened until he looked through the book and realized the rules of summoning Dream Eaters out. "Guess that means I'll just have to switch out my team depending on the occasion." Kirito understood, pulling out the three Spirit cards, "I think I'll give Woe a go while Kyroo takes a break." He set up the team, and set out towards the door. He opened it up, and entered through.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Menace is the Mother**

The halls of the building were dimly lit with magical energy. Despite the abrupt attack from the entrance, the halls were a bit more peaceful, and he only got attacked a couple times. Woe was pretty strong, utilizing dark-based attacks to take down the opponents. The only sound, apart from Kirito's battles, was the sound of thunder from outside. Plus, Kirito had a funny feeling he was being watched by someone.

Kirito reached the end of another hallway, and found himself in a large, circular room. It had stone columns and purple curtains surrounding the walls, with other closed hallways that led to other parts of the castle and a red carpet going down the center of the room from where Kirito stood. The only light in the room came from a wide radius pool of light shining from an unknown source coming below.

Kirito looked around the area, wondering what this place was suppose to be. "Where did you come from?" a woman's voice demanded. Kirito turned towards the opposite side of the pool of light. The red carpet continued on towards the other side, leading up a small platform that had a small round table and a throne on it, with a woman sitting on top of the throne.

She looked about fifty, with dark eyes and long, dark hair and bangs that covered her left eye, and a tiara-shaped mark on her forehead. She wore a long plum-colored robe that showed fell to the floor, but it exposed her full cleavage, a diamond-cut hole showing her midriff, along with her hips. Two black belts with silver rings were held in place underneath her chest and around her waist. She also had on a long black cape over that with a gold buckle holding it above her chest. She also wore long purple armguards that had purple jewels with gold frames at her wrists.

Kirito saw the woman shift her position on her throne, looking down at Kirito with a curious and sinister stare. "How did you manage to discover my Garden of Time?" the woman demanded, "With my powers, no one should've been able to discover it." "If you're implying I discovered this place on purpose, then you're mistaken." Kirito retorted, "I simply dropped in without knowing where I would go."

The woman continued to look down at Kirito, then smirk slightly. She had an ominous glow to her that made her smirk be more malicious than kind. "Tell me, what is your name?" she asked him. "Kirito." he replied, "And yours?" "I'm Precia Testarossa." the woman answered, straightening herself properly, "The Garden of Time is my domain, one of which you should not even be apart of."

"Sorry for intruding. I didn't know this floating rock was taken." Kirito apologized, though keeping himself at the ready in case he needed to fight. Something about this woman did not settle well with Kirito. "I don't think so." Precia retorted, "Since you've discovered this place, I am not allowing you leave it alive!"

Precia waved her hand forward, and several Nightmare Dream Eaters appeared right around Kirito. "Dream Eaters!" Kirito gasped, looking around, "She was able to summon them?!" He pulled out his Keyblade as he, Komory and Woe got ready to fight.

Kirito heard his Dream Eaters cry out to him, and he turned to see them ready to go for a Link Style. "Both of you, huh?" Kirito questioned, "Okay, let's try it!" Kirito concentrated as he, Komory and Woe linked their hearts together. " _Dual Action! Chaos Snake!_ " Kirito shouted, and his Dream Eaters gathered light into his Keyblade as Kirito started to float a bit off the ground.

Kirito then unleashed a powerful beam of light with a dark aura surrounding it at the Nightmares, blasting back any that got too close to him with its' power. Kirito could only be in one place, but was able to turn all around his position in order to attack the Nightmares. In his last attack, Kirito twirled his Keyblade upward, and unleashed a wide radius blast of energy all around him, destroying all remaining Nightmares surrounding him. Kirito's feet touched the ground again, and he placed his Keyblade away while Woe and Komory disappeared back into their cards.

Kirito turned to Precia, who wasn't interested in Kirito's battle. She was looking at a tall, filigree designed framework. Kirito looked to it as well, and noticed a circular hole in the design, and a hologram screen within it, showing a battle happening between two girls in battle garments and magical staffs. The girls couldn't have been older than nine or ten years old each. Unknown to Kirito, it was the battle between Nanoha and Fate.

"What, my fight with the Dream Eaters isn't good enough for you?" Kirito asked the ignorant woman. "Yours isn't as important." Precia corrected. Kirito was confused as he looked at the screen. He saw Fate shoot her Phalanx Shift at the bound Nanoha, but come out only slightly battered from the attack. Nanoha then unleashed her Divine Buster at Fate, who endured the attack with a magical barrier. Fate's clothes were ripped in most parts, but she was barely hanging in there.

"What a pathetic sight." Precia sneered, "Fate should've gotten rid of that mage a long time ago." "Fate?" Kirito questioned, looking at the screen, "You mean that blonde, twin-tailed girl?" "Yes, her." Precia answered, "I raised her like a daughter, but all she had ever done was disappoint me. What a useless child." Kirito didn't like what she was saying about Fate, regardless of not knowing her.

Kirito looked to the screen again, and saw Nanoha charge up and fire the Starlight Breaker at Fate. The attack consumed Fate in its' wake, and when it died down, Fate fell into the sea below, with Nanoha diving in after her, pulling her back up to the surface again.

Precia looked away from the screen, her nostrils flaring. She then raised a hand, and a dark aura surrounded her. Kirito wondered what she was planning to do until from out of a dark smoke, another Dream Eater appeared. It was the Commantis. "Retrieve the Jewel Seeds from Fate." Precia ordered the Dream Eater, "She is of no use to me. Do what you must to take them from her." The Commantis understood and disappeared, going to the battlefield.

"What do you plan on doing to Fate?" Kirito asked the woman as she stood up, summoning her staff. "You should be more worried about what I plan to do to you!" Precia retorted, and she pointed her staff at Kirito. She unleashed scattering bolts of energy at Kirito, who tried to endure, but was sent flying into the wall away from her. Kirito fell to the ground after, but rose to his feet, moaning in pain from what he just been dealt with.

Kirito was ready to fight Precia full on, but noticed that she started to cough up blood. _I haven't even hit her, yet._ Kirito thought to himself, _Or is she suffering from some kind of condition?_ Suddenly, nine small, diamond-shaped blue gems surrounded Precia as she fell into her seat again. "Damn it. My dimensional magic." she moaned, "The Bureau's finally discovered my location. They'll be here soon."

She looked to the screen, where Nanoha was holding the barely conscious Fate. "I think it's time I put an end to this." she muttered, staring at Fate with a look of loathing. "What are you talking about?!" Kirito demanded, readying himself. Precia looked to Kirito, seeing him standing there. "You don't know what you have gotten yourself into, little man." she warned him, "But I won't let you interfere! Alicia and I will go to Al Hazard!" Kirito was not even more confused than before. Alicia? Al Hazard? None of it made sense.

Just then, the doors to the throne room barged open, and a couple dozen people in long robes, chest armor and wielding magical staffs entered the room, surrounding Precia. Leading them was a boy in his early teens, wearing black garments with shoulder spikes. His hair was messy, with damp spikes in front.

"My name is Chrono Harlaown. I'm with the Time-Space Administration Bureau." the boy introduced himself, "Precia Testarossa, you are under arrest for violating time-space administration laws. We would ask that you drop all weapons you have and come with us quietly." Chrono turned to see Kirito standing there. "That includes you, too." he added, "If you are here, then you must be in league with Precia Testarossa." "What? No, I came here by complete coincidence!" Kirito argued.

While Chrono stood at the door, the magic soldiers started to scatter about, securing the area. Four of them surrounded Kirito, their staffs pointing at him. Kirito wasn't sure what to do, so he raised his hands in surrender. Some of the soldiers surrounded Precia's throne. Others went to other parts of the room. However, it was when some went to a room to the right of Precia's throne did Kirito notice the sinister glare she made, like they were intruding on some secret she didn't want claimed.

Precia raised her staff, and unleashed a wide-radius burst that sent the soldiers surrounding her flying backwards, toppling to the ground. The soldiers surrounding Kirito turned to Precia. "Secure her!" Chrono ordered the soldiers as she raced to the room she did not want the soldiers to enter. The soldiers followed, and Kirito, ignorant of the soldiers around him, raced after them, hoping to stop Precia. "Stop, you!" Chrono ordered, firing a Snipe Shot from a staff he carried, but Kirito deflected the attack with his Keyblade, sending it into the wall near Chrono. "I'm trying to help here!" Kirito shouted back at Chrono, and he went after Precia. "He deflected my attack without even looking?!" Chrono gasped, shocked at Kirito's quick deflection.

When he entered within, he found a long, narrow room with large columns aligned with the walls. There were also, what looked like, tree roots scattered on the floor and wrapped around the columns. However, what Kirito saw up ahead was startling. Several magic soldiers surrounded Precia, who was standing in front of the source of light in the room; a large, cylindrical tube of glowing liquid attached to a gold pedestal. Inside the tube was a girl with long blonde hair, naked, and curled up in a ball, with no signs of life coming from her. Kirito's immediate reaction was recalling the girl that he had just seen fighting before on Precia's screen.

"What the heck? That girl… Why is she in there?" Kirito asked. Chrono raced after Kirito and was about to attack him until he saw the tube, and gasped in surprise. "That must be her." Chrono understood, "Precia's real daughter." Kirito looked to Chrono in confusion. "Real daughter?" he echoed, "But I just saw someone like her fighting against that brown-haired girl."

On the Arthra, the Bureau's inter-dimensional spaceship, Lindy, Nanoha, Yuuno, Alph and Fate were all witnessing the same thing that Chrono was seeing on a screen. The sight surprised everyone, but none more so that Fate, who wore a white dress after her damaged attire, and had her arms shackled. "You keep away from my Alicia!" Precia hollared at the soldiers, who readied their staffs. "Ali..cia?" Fate repeated, stunned at seeing a look-a-like of her.

Chrono waved his hand forward and ordered, "Fire!" They shot beams of energy at Precia, who placed up a barrier without moving, nullifying their attacks. "Be silent!" she sneered, and she waved her hand forward. Kirito looked up to see purple bolts of lightning rain starting to rain down. "Look out!" he shouted, producing his Keyblade. The lightning struck all around the area, hitting everyone in sight.

When the lightning attack died down, Kirito and Chrono were the ones who weren't on the floor. Kirito had just used his Keyblade to endure the attack, but he was surprised to see that Kyroo had popped out of his card, using its' lilypad shield to protect him and Chrono from attacks as well.

The attack heavily damaged Kyroo, and he fell to the ground. "Kyroo!" Kirito gasped, racing to his Dream Eater's side, "Why did you do that?!" Kirito pulled out a potion, raised Kyroo's head, and poured the liquid into its' mouth. Chrono looked at Kirito, surprised and relieved that Kirito and his Spirit saved him from the attack.

Precia lowered her hand, and turned to the tube where Alicia slept. She walked up and placed her hands onto the tube, her expression softened as she gazed at her daughter. "There's no time. I only have nine of the Jewel Seeds. I don't know if it will take us to Al Hazard or not, but it will have to do."

Precia glared up at Chrono and Kirito, still kneeling down after healing up Kyroo. "It's all over." she muttered in a harsh tone, "I've spent years trying to revive my daughter. And all that time, I've been treating a useless counterfeit copy as my daughter."

"A counterfeit?" Kirito gasped, "You mean that girl in the tube is…" "That's not the same girl as the one you saw." Chrono told Kirito, "Fate and Alicia are two different people. The one in that tube is Alicia, Precia's real daughter. Fate is actually a copy of that girl, created by Precia Testarossa." Kirito was even more stunned. She was able to create life?

Precia continued to speak, only she spoke to one person in the Arthra. "Are you listening, Fate?" she asked her, "I went through all the trouble of giving you Alicia's memories, but you were still not the same. All that you are is a cheap toy, a fake."

"Years ago, Precia was part of a secret project that went horribly wrong, which caused the death of her daughter." Chrono explained to everyone in general, "The project was known as 'Project Fate', and it was suppose to create the ultimate familiar, one that would surpass others. The result of her experiment became Fate Testarossa, which she named the project after." Kirito was lost for words, but his fists were curled as he looked down at Precia.

"I'm quite impressed you know that much about my 'project'." Precia chuckled, "But it is all true. The whole project was a failure, my daughter died, and her replacement was a complete waste. Alicia's smile was brighter, and she was ever so much kinder than you, Fate. She may have been selfish at times, but she always obeyed me. Understand, Fate? All you ever were was a fake Alicia. And I don't need you anymore. You are free to go, you fake!"

"Shut up!" Kirito shouted at Precia, infuriated at how she was treating Fate. Inside the Arthra, Nanoha was also pleading her to stop saying that. Fate was silent, petrified, and unable to take it all in. All Precia could do was laugh at this.

"You want to know something?" she asked Fate, "Ever since I created you, ever since you thought you were my daughter, I have hated you so much." Those words hit Fate hard. She dropped her triangular piece she used to transform, and the gem on it shattered the moment it hit the floor. Fate's eyes went blank, and she fell to her knees, her heart broken. "Wake up, Fate!" Nanoha cried out to her. She didn't reply. The only thing that came out of her were the leftover tears in her eyes.

From inside the Garden of Time, Precia's laugh became maniacal. Kirito whipped out his Keyblade, and charged at Precia, his eyes enraged with fury. "What kind of a devil are you?!" Kirito demanded, his Keyblade glowing as he unleashed his Sonic Leap Sword Skill. The attack connected with the barrier Precia created, and Kirito attempted to force right through it. However, Precia unleashed a shockwave of energy that sent Kirito flying backwards, hitting Chrono in the process and knocking both of them to the floor.

Precia raised her arms up, and the area started to shake all around them, caused by the energy from an unknown source. From inside the Arthra, someone was crying, "There's a massive amount of Class A magic activity happening from inside the Garden, and it just keeps on increasing!"

"Precia Testarossa, what are you doing in there?!" Lindy barked. "The Garden of Time is of no use to me, anymore." Precia answered, turning to her daughter's tube. The binding around it unveiled itself, and using her magical powers, Precia made the tube float behind her as she started walking out of the room. Kirito and Chrono got to their feet again, and had to stabilize themselves with the shaking ground.

"We're leaving, so don't try to stop me!" Precia warned everyone, summoning the Jewel Seeds and activating them all around her, "Come, Alicia. Let us go to the forgotten capital of Al Hazard!" She started maniacally laughing as the tremors around them were increasing.

"Al Hazard?! You're crazy!" Chrono shouted over the tremors. "What in the world is that?!" Kirito demanded. Precia didn't respond to them. Instead, she floated into the air, with Alicia's tube behind her and the Jewel Seeds around both of them. She then disappeared from view in a flash of light.

"No! She's getting away!" Chrono snarled. "Don't worry, Chrono." Lindy called out to him and Kirito, "Precia Testarossa has only retreated further into the Garden of Time. However, the tremors are making it impossible for us to directly send you to her. You will have to make your way there on foot."

Lindy then addressed Kirito as she continued, "You there, young man. What is your name?" "It's Kirito." Kirito responded, "Listen, I'm sorry for intruding on this arrest, but I can't let someone like that get away with what she had said to Fate. Speaking of which, where is she?" "She's on the Arthra, but she has fallen unconscious." Lindy answered, "Precia's words affected her greatly." Kirito closed his eye, angry at Precia.

"Captain, what do you wish to do with Kirito?" Chrono asked, "We do not know if he's in league with Precia Testarossa or not." "He has not shown any signs that he is in league with Precia, so I believe we can trust him. Plus, the weapon he wields should help us here." Lindy assured Chrono, "Listen up, Kirito. If you truly want to help us arrest Precia Testarossa, then I won't stop you from assisting. However, I must ask that you follow Chrono and my orders while you are here. Is that understood?" "Count on it!" Kirito answered.

"Very good." Lindy understood, "I shall have Nanoha, Yuuno and Mrs. Alph will join you three shortly. Just keep going further into the Garden of Time." "Yes, Captain!" Chrono understood, then turned to Kirito, "Let's go, Kirito." Kirito nodded in understanding, and the two took off further into the building.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Faith for Fate**

Kirito and Chrono charged further into the Garden of Time, Kyroo and Woe joining on their run. The Nightmare population around the area increased greatly, probably due to the surplus of energy around the area. Plus, there were large gaps with black splotches throughout the pathway that Chrono said were Imaginary Planes, that once you fall into one of them, you won't be able to get out, even with magic.

According to Chrono, the Jewel Seeds weren't the only thing causing the tremors and imaginary planes. Precia had also created reactors that were build similar to the Jewel Seeds, but were much more unstable.

"We have to hurry up!" Chrono ordered Kirito, "These dimensional tremors are incredibly powerful. If we don't retrieve the Jewel Seeds from Precia and shut down the generator in the Garden in thirty minutes, it will cause a hole to rip in the dimension." "Yeah, I don't like the sound of that!" Kirito replied.

As Kirito used Flowmotion to get over to a higher platform quickly, something came to mind. "This might not be the best time to ask, but mind telling me what the heck this Al Hazard place is that Precia's so interested in?" As Chrono got next to him, he answered, "It's a long lost capital that's suppose to contain enormous scientific and magical advancements compared to other worlds. In other words, it is suppose to create miracles most believed impossible. Some say Al Hazard contains a way to rewind time or revive someone back from the dead."

"That does sound tempting." Kirito stated, "But I get the feeling it is too good to be true." "Exactly my point." Chrono replied, "The place is a mere rumor, a myth. No one knows it even exists." "So you're telling me that she's gonna cause cataclysmic destruction all for the sake of a myth?!" Kirito summed up, "She's insane! There's no way we're gonna let her get away with this!" "My point, exactly." Chrono agreed, "We should get moving if we want to stop her."

Just as the two barged through a door, they heard a young girl's voice cry out, "Chrono!" Kirito and Chrono turned to see three characters coming up to meet them. One of them was the young girl with brown hair and small twintails, wearing her mage attire. The second was a boy the same age as the girl, with green eyes and tan hair, wearing a mage's attire and a cape. The third was a teenager girl with orange hair that fell in two parts, blue eyes, and wore a skimpy outfit, though she also had wolf ears and a tail. The trio were Nanoha, Yuuno and Alph.

"Good, you've made it." said Chrono as they arrived, "Just to let you know, this is Kirito. He's helping us on this mission to capture Precia Testarossa." "Wish we could greet one another, but we don't have the luxury for that." Kirito told the trio. "Agreed." Yuuno replied, "So how should we work things out?"

"You and Nanoha should go to the top floor and seal the reactor." Chrono ordered them, pointing to the stairs that led above, "Meanwhile, Kirito, Alph and I will go find Precia." Alph came to Kirito's side as the two teams divided.

Suddenly, there was an abundance of Nightmare Dream Eaters that appeared in front of them, including a few Zolephants. "We'll clear a path for you!" Chrono told Nanoha and Yuuno, with Kirito and Alph at his side. "Be careful!" Nanoha told the three. They nodded in response, and Kirito led the attack with a Strike Raid, hitting the targets in front.

Kirito, Alph and Chrono split up as they started taking down the Dream Eaters like crazy. Yuuno and Nanoha used the confusion to escape to the stairs. The trio's attacks were so destructive, that in mere moments, a large smoke cloud surrounded the scene where the battle was taking place.

Kirito had just finished taking out a couple Tama Sheep with his Spirits, but was worn from the continuous fighting. "Gotta…regain myself here." Kirito panted. As he took a breather, he noticed something in the shadows of the smoke. He got ready to fight, but what he wasn't ready for was who was behind it. "Oh, the irony of it all." the figure spoke, and Kirito was stunned. He knew that voice.

Sure enough, when the man came into view, Kirito became fully aware of who the man was. Although he wore the Organization XIII's cloak, his head was the same. It was Heartless Oberon. "You gotta be kidding me!" Kirito gasped. "Isn't it interesting how that even if you can create a exact duplicate of another person, the creator would be able to tell the difference?" Oberon asked, "I mean, in this world, you can just recreate a person's appearance, have the same memories, but they still wouldn't be the same. You can never create an exact duplicate of yourself."

"Why don't you get straight to the point!" Kirito barked back. "My point is that woman is unable to love what she had made, no matter how much Fate loved her." Oberon answered, "All that love could not reach a closed heart like her's, who only wants what she had lost. I get the feeling you and Precia are a lot alike; Chasing after an impossible goal, and ignoring the hearts that call out to you in the process. By the time you hear them, they can no long be able to speak to you again."

"That's a lie!" Kirito barked at Oberon. "Kirito!" shouted Chrono's voice from behind. Kirito looked back, then heard Oberon chuckle, and he turned to watch him back away into a portal he made. "Is it really a lie I am telling?" he asked, "Are you positive you haven't ignored other people's hearts? Cause I hear a heart crying out to you, and you can't even hear it." "What do you mean?!" Kirito demanded as Oberon stepped into the portal, and disappeared from view.

Just then, Chrono and Alph appeared from out of the smoke, coming to Kirito's side. "Who were you talking to?" Alph asked him. Kirito paused for a second, thinking about Oberon's last words. "It's nothing." Kirito answered, then asked, "Chrono, can I speak to someone from inside that ship of your's?" "If you mean the Arthra, then yes." Chrono responded, "Anyone in particular?" Kirito thought about Oberon's words as he said, "Let me say something to Fate. I have a message to give her."

Inside the Arthra, Fate was laying back in a medical bed, regaining the light in her eyes, but still in despair for what happened to her. She kept thinking about her mother, wishing she would smile at her, despite all the punishment she had done to her. Even now, she still wanted to be with her mother, even if she threw her away.

"Fate, can you hear me?" Kirito called out to her. Fate shifted herself in the bed, and saw Kirito, Chrono and Alph standing there, looking up at the screen. "You don't know me, but my name is Kirito." Kirito introduced himself, "Listen, I have seen and heard all that Precia said about you. I realize you must be hurting really badly." Fate looked back at Kirito's face, her look expressing how right he was.

"You may have been a copy of Alicia, but you still wanted to be accepted for who you were, right? That's what you were trying to get from Precia, was acceptance." Kirito continued, "But no matter how much you tried, she wouldn't give you that, would she?" Fate's eyes watered with tears, frustrated that she wasn't able to obtain that.

"You don't have to worry, though." Kirito assured Fate, "You do have people that care about you, right? You have someone who accepts you as an individual." "He's right!" Alph agreed, "I care for you, Fate! It doesn't matter what you are, you're still my master and someone I love!" "Alph…" Fate muttered.

"She isn't the only one!" called out another voice. It was Nanoha, flying up the tower, taking down Dream Eaters. "Fate, you have always shown a sad, lonely expression in your eyes." Nanoha told her, "I wanted to be your friend, so that's why I kept calling out to you. No matter how many times we fought, I still wanted to be your friend!" Fate sat up in her bed, tears pouring down her face after hearing Nanoha's words of encouragement.

"Fate, we may not know one another, but I do know this much." Kirito told her, "You can't run away from the truth; that you are not Precia's real daughter. Instead, use that knowledge you gained, and begin a new life that was made for you! However, if a part of your heart is still saying you want to be accepted by her, then be around people that consider you family, like Alph and Nanoha, and confront her. Shout with all your heart that you want to be accepted by your mother. Make her listen!"

Fate paused for a second, thinking about Kirito's words. She then stood up and held out her broken triangular piece, which was named 'Bardiche'. "I do want to be accepted by my mother." she muttered, "That's why I want to keep moving forward, cause my life hasn't even started."

Her Bardiche glowed brightly, taking on its' staff form, which was filled with cracks at the head. "We don't want it to end like this, don't you, Bardiche?" Fate asked her staff, placing her forehead on the head of the staff. "YES, SIR." Bardiche responded. Fate's expression got serious as she concentrated. Her hands glowed brightly with yellow energy, and her staff glowed brightly. In mere seconds, the light shattered off the staff, revealing it completely restored. "RECOVERY." Bardiche confirmed. "I now know what to do in order to start living my new life." Fate told herself as her body glowed brightly, and she now wore her battle garments. A magic circle appeared underneath her feet, and she disappeared from the room.

Kirito waited to hear a response from the Arthra, but wasn't sure if she was able to listen. He got his answer when Fate reappeared in front of Kirito, Alph and Chrono by teleportation. It surprised Chrono, but Alph seemed overjoyed. "Fate, you're okay!" she cried, racing to her master and hugging her. "Sorry for making you worry so much, Alph." Fate apologized, "I now know what I have to do in order to live a new life." She looked at Kirito, then answered, "I'll tell my mother that my past is gone, and that I want a future, with her accepting me as her daughter!" Kirito smiled and nodded.

Just then, a Zolephant appeared out of the smoke, trumpeting as it became red in rage. "Let's go then, Fate!" Kirito declared, readying his Keyblade. Fate prepared her Bardiche. "GET SET." the staff stated. "Thunder Rage!" Fate shouted, unleashing a storm of lightning at the Nightmare. Kirito roared in determination as he threw his Keyblade in a Strike Raid. The two attacks united as one as they struck the Zolephant, completely defeating it. Kirito caught his Keyblade again as it came back, and turned to Fate, smirking. Fate nodded in response.

"Chrono, I hope you don't mind the extra pair of hands." Kirito told the black-clothed boy. "By regulations, I would be against this." Chrono warned Kirito, "However, under the circumstances, and what I believe Nanoha would do, I think I'll make an acception." Kirito, Chrono, Alph and Fate stood together as they saw the door in the distance of the large room. "Let's go arrest Precia Testarossa together!" Chrono declared.

As they made it to the door, Kirito pulled out his Spirit Cards, and pulled up each of their Link Boards. Considering the amount of fighting he had done, there was a lot he could unlock on each board. He had gathered about 400 Link Points in total for each Spirit.

From Komory, Kirito increased his magic speed twice, increased his magic strength, unlocked the Drain Dive technique, gained resistance to confusion, increased his attack speed twice, and increased resistance to dark attacks.

From Kyroo, Kirito gained a boost to healing magic and water-based attacks, a boost to attack speed, resistance to water-based magic three times over, a boost in attack strength, and resistance to stop magic.

From Woe, Kirito gained access to the Poison and Sleepra spell and another Drain Dive technique, increased his magic speed and attack speed twice, increased resistance to dark attacks, and gained the Treasure Magnet ability, which allowed him to attract monster drops straight into his hands.

"Now I'm ready to take on Precia for real, this time." Kirito stated, pulling out his Command Pad. He exchanged his Spark Dive with one of his Drain Dive techniques, allowing himself for a healing spell of some kind, and exchanged his Zero Gravity spell with the Sleepra spell. This meant his attacks were Sleepra, Drain Dive, Sonic Leap, Fire and Strike Raid.

"I've never seen a person set up their attack strength in such a way." Chrono pointed out, "Just who are you?" "Just your everyday Keyblade wielder. Nothing else." Kirito replied, "Now hurry! We have to find Precia." With the team prepared, they entered inside the doors, drawing closer to their destination.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Vs. Precia Testarossa**

Inside the deepest part of the Garden of Time, Precia was on a ledge, surrounded by imaginary planes, clinging onto Alicia's tube. The nine Jewel Seeds were also right next to her, glowing brightly as they continued to feed to the dimensional tremors. The withered trees and floor were broken and warped, but stable.

The shaking from the dimensional tremors were going off, and Precia could hear the sounds of the battles between the heroes and the Nightmares behind her. "They're almost here, but it's too late." Precia stated, turning to her deceased daughter, "Isn't that right, Alicia?" Alicia lifeless body didn't respond. Precia began to sob as she fell to her knees. One way or another, it was over for her.

Kirito, Alph and Kyroo led the attack in the front lines with their close-range combat. Fate, Chrono and Komory were assisting from behind, sending long-range attacks for support. Kirito's Drain Dive was now more useful than before, since he now healed himself every time he used it. The Sleepra spell was also extremely useful, since it placed all the Nightmares to sleep for a short period of time, making them easy prey.

"We're nearing the deepest part of the Garden of Time!" Alph told the team as they ran. "I can tell. The floors are getting more warped, and there are more imaginary planes than before!" Kirito noticed. "Not to mention the dimensional tremors are getting worse." Chrono added, "I hope Nanoha has taken care of the main generator."

Within minutes, the team found themselves blasting through a door, and into a highly distorted room. At the back bottom part of the room was where Precia stood, holding her daughter's tube. She looked back to see who entered the room. "So the fake decides to return." she sneered, seeing Fate at the top.

Kirito and Fate started walking into the room, leaving Chrono and Alph standing at the blasted doorway, preventing Precia to escape. The tremors that shook the room were starting to die down, then they stopped altogether. "What is this?" Precia demanded, looking about, "Why have the dimensional tremors stopped?"

"This is Captain Lindy speaking." Lindy spoke out to everyone, "Nanoha and her team have sealed the Garden of Time's generator core. I am sustaining the remaining energy, but the Garden of Time is about to collapse on itself." "Impossible!" Precia gasped, "My strongest monster is guarding the generator. How was that stupid girl able to defeat it?!" Kirito paused for a second, somehow knowing the answer. _Asuna must've taken care of that._ he thought to himself, smiling.

"Precia Testarossa, we have stopped your dimensional tremor from happening, and sealed the generator core." Lindy continued, "We now have you surrounded, led by one of our finest enforcers. You caused all this trouble for the sake of trying to reach the lost capital of Al Hazard. That place is nothing but a myth. It's all over for you."

"No!" Precia shouted, "It is never over! Al Hazard lies between the dimensions. Once I tear a hole in the dimension, the lost capital will be within reach, and then Alicia and I will venture forth into it. I can erase the mistakes that never should happen. I can revive Alicia again! I'll create a brand new future for the two of us!"

"Listen to yourself!" Kirito barked at her, "You're causing a lot of pain to people, gambling everything for the sake of a legend that no one believes exists, and for what? To rewrite the past, making it the way you want it to be?" "Nothing's ever the way it's suppose to be!" Chrono followed Kirito's statement, "How dare you try to undo something that can't be undone. It has always been like this, and it will always be like this for everyone, including you!"

"You've been so blind and ignorant to everyone and everything around you, you fail to notice someone reaching out to you, wanting to connect their heart with you." Kirito indicated, waving a hand to Fate, "Why won't you accept reality, and accept her as your daughter?!" "Mother, please…" Fate muttered.

"How dare you call me your mother!" Precia sneered, waving her staff towards her. She shot a blast of purple lightning at Fate, who was too shocked to move. "Fate!" Alph cried out, racing towards her. Kirito stepped in front of the line of fire, and unleashed his Strike Raid technique, which was sent quicker and stronger than before, thanks to the upgrades he made from his Spirits. The spinning Keyblade connected with the lightning, and it sent the bolts flying everywhere, but not hitting Kirito or Fate. Both attacks stopped, and Kirito recalled his Keyblade back into his hand.

 _(Cue KHII OST 'The Encounter')_

"I already told you that you are no daughter of mine, and that you are free to go." Precia reminded Fate in a harsh tone, waving her staff to one side, "If you still don't understand, then I'll have no choice but to eliminate what I had made!" Her body started emanating a dark aura as she readied herself to fight.

"She's consumed by despair and selfish desires." Kirito noticed, "Fate, I'm sorry, but I have no choice. If she won't listen to words, then I'll have to knock some senses into her!" Fate was shocked at these words, but Alph came from behind and pulled her away from Kirito as he, Kyroo and Komory readied themselves to fight the evil sorceress.

Kirito charged forward as Precia, who produced a magical barrier around her body. She then started firing Photon Bullets from her free hand. Kirito dodged all around the scattering shots, and came at Precia with a Drain Dive. His attack was unable to penetrate the barrier she made around her. Komory's supersonic attack and Kyroo's strike with his blade were also ineffective.

Precia chuckled at the trio's failure, and waved her staff. "Be silent!" she shouted, and unleashed a Photon Burst from all around her, sending the trio flying away. Kirito pulled off an aerial recovery, and unleashed his Fire spell at Precia, but it was also stopped by the barrier. "Gotta find a way around that barrier she made!" Kirito stated. He looked around the area, and noticed the nine Jewel Seeds floating a wide radius around Precia. Kirito saw the faint, pink glow they started to show, and Kirito remembered what that meant.

The moment Kirito landed onto one of the warped upper parts of the ground, Kirito shouted, " _Drift!_ " He activated his Reality Shift, and encountered the same board that Asuna had in this world. After figuring out how it works, Kirito sketched a path around the nine Jewel Seeds, forming a ring around Precia. He leapt out of the Reality Shift, now grinding on the rope of light he created using Flowmotion. He made the Jewel Seeds glow whenever he passed underneath them.

When all nine Jewel Seeds lit up, they unleashed a burst of energy that struck Precia, destroying her barrier and making her fall to her knees, stunned from the attack. "Im…possible!" she moaned. Kirito leapt off the rope of light, shooting straight at Precia, along with his Dream Eaters. Kirito utilized his Flowmotion status to deal a series of combos onto Precia, along with his Spirits.

Precia got knocked back quite a bit, but was able to recover herself. "You will pay for that!" she barked, transforming her staff into a whip. She cracked it at Kirito, who barely dodged it. She struck again, hitting his shoulder. The sting of the whip injured Kirito as he backed away from her the range of her attack.

Kyroo came to Kirito's side and croaked at him. "You wanna have a go together?" Kirito asked his Spirit, "Kay, let's do this!" Kirito and Kyroo concentrated, then Kirito shouted, " _Link Action! Decussation_!" Kirito and Kyroo worked together, and teleported straight in front of Precia, unleashing a series of slashes at her. They did this about three more times, circling around Precia and hitting her so quickly and strongly, she did not have time to react.

"Enough!" Precia shouted, transforming her whip back into a staff and unleashing her Photon Burst. Kirito and Kyroo were carried away by the attack, and Komory was also blown back. "Time to exterminate all of you!" Precia declared, raising her staff high. Kirito felt the sensation of being targeted, and dodged just as he almost got hit by the purple lightning bolts she summoned, which was her Thunder Rage attack.

Kirito snarled as he charged at Precia again, unleashing a Strike Raid at her as she unleashed more Photon Bullets. Kirito's Keyblade deflected a couple, but several others came at Kirito. He crossed his arms in front of him as he took the hit, blasted backwards and skidding to a halt. He then fell to one knee, injured. Since his only healing attack was Drain Dive, he was running low on stamina.

Precia smirked at the sight of Kirito. "Seems you're running out of time." Precia told him, "It is pointless to stop me. Once I'm done with you, I'll create a stronger tremor, and head to Al Hazard with Alicia. Nothing will get in my way!"

Kirito gritted his teeth as he raised to his feet, keeping himself stable. "You know something? I don't care where you go or how you're gonna get there." he told Precia, "Because no matter what, I won't let you get away with how you treated Fate, or what you said to her!" Fate looked startled at Kirito's words.

"What would you know about that?" Precia demanded, "I can treat her however I want to her. She's a fake Alicia I made. She can call me her mother as many times as she wants. In the end, I loathe even the sight of her!" "You shut your mouth!" Kirito roared, silencing everything and everyone in the room.

"You asked my how would I know about that? Well just like you have Fate, I have a daughter, too. She's not my real daughter, and she's an artificial creation. But even so, she called me her father, and I accepted her being my daughter. I love when she smiles, I sympathize with her when she's sad, and I listen to her if she wants to speak. I love her like how a real parent should, and she loves me as a daughter should. I wish you could at least be the same with Fate, but you ignore her love, blinded by Alicia's death. Why won't you move on with your life?!"

Precia didn't speak when Kirito said his speech. Fate, Alph and Chrono all listened to Kirito's words. "Kirito…" Chrono muttered. "He and Precia have something in common." Alph muttered, "They have daughters that love them." Fate watched Kirito, wondering what kind of girl was his daughter.

"Are you done talking?" Precia asked in a silent and uncaring tone, "If you are, then let me say something to you: I sentence you to oblivion!" Precia raised her staff high, and Kirito had the sensation of being targeted by another Thunder Rage attack. "Kirito! Look out!" Alph cried out. Kirito looked up, seeing the attack about to come upon him. He was too weak to move.

Just then, Kyroo croaked with all its' might, and its' eye color shifted to a green hue. It leapt above Kirito's position, its' shield raised. The lightning shot down, and struck its' shield. "Kyroo!" Kirito called out, fearing it was gonna nearly be defeated again. However, Kyroo was somehow more enduring than before, and managed to survive the attack with its' shield.

When it landed onto the ground, it raised its' sword high, and Kirito felt himself being rejuvenated by Kyroo's Cura spell. "When did you learn to do that?!" Kirito demanded to Kyroo. Kyroo looked back at him, and Kirito noticed his eye color change.

As Komory flew at Precia, striking her to distract her, Kirito pulled up his Dream Eater Book. "Each Dream Eater can shift between four different dispositions, therefore changing their style of combat." Kirito read, "Sometimes, it requires the owner to pet the Spirit in a certain way. Other times, the Spirit will change on its' own accord if it unleashes strong feelings for his or her owner." Kirito looked at Kyroo, now understanding what he had done. Kyroo's feelings for Kirito helped him change his disposition, allowing it to protect Kirito. "I really owe you one, buddy." Kirito told Kyroo.

Precia used a Photon Bullet to blast Komory away, where it fell to the ground, injured. Kirito noticed this and raced towards Precia. "Kyroo, get to Komory and heal him up!" Kirito ordered his Dream Eater, "I'll take care of Precia, myself!"

Kyroo went to Komory's aid as Kirito unleashed his Sleepra spell onto Precia, which was ineffective. It did draw her attention to Kirito, and she transformed her weapon into its' whip form. She cracked it at Kirito, but he deflected it with his Keyblade. He then unleashed his Sonic Leap Sword Skill at her. She placed up a barrier, and the Sword Skill connected. Kirito struggled to overpower the shield while sparks emanated from the barrier and Keyblade clash. Precia believed he wouldn't get through her barrier.

Komory regained enough strength as it and Kyroo turned to see Kirito's struggle. They then joined in as Komory struck the shield with its' wings while Kyroo unleashed a swing from its' cattail sword. The three attacks united as one, and broke through the barrier, striking Precia and tossing her back.

"I've had enough!" Precia declared, "Time is running out, and I have no time to play games with a wench like you!" She raised her staff high, and a massive bright ball of photon energy emanated above her. "She's insane!" Chrono gasped, "A Thunder Rage of that magnitude would not just destroy Kirito, but the entire Garden itself!" "Then we'd better stop her before she destroys everything!" Kirito declared, with Komory and Kyroo focusing themselves with Kirito.

" _Dual Action! Ragnarok!_ " Kirito shouted, raising his Keyblade high. He and his Spirits stood in a triangle formation from one another as golden decorated rings appeared at their feet. The trio then turned into balls of light as they started spinning together, gathering a massive amount of light energy. As they spun faster, they divided the lights into several dozen pieces of light. When they gathered enough, the trio bursted with the energy, sending the light shooting at Precia like a salvo of laser shots.

Precia was stunned at this sight, and she wasn't able to unleash her attack in time before she got peppered by the salvo of shots. She screamed in agony as the attack consumed her. The ball of photon energy above her disappeared in a blink of an eye, and she fell aways from them, landing right next to Alicia's tube. Precia had lost the fight. Kirito defeated her.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Acceptance**

Kirito, Komory and Kyroo stood there, watching as Precia stumbled to her feet again. She started coughing violently, blood coming from her mouth. Her condition was far worse thanks to their fight. Fate raced to Kirito's side, who looked to her as she appeared. "Mother!" Fate cried out, "There's something I want to say to you!" Precia was able to sustain her coughing as she glared up at Fate.

"I know I am not Alicia Testarossa. I am just someone you created to look like her." Fate stated, "I'm Fate Testarossa, and no matter what you say to me, I'm still your daughter."

"You little idiot." Precia chuckled, "Do you really think of yourself as my daughter? Even after everything I said about you?" Kirito wanted to smack her for that, but Fate raised a hand in front of Kirito, stopping him from doing so. "If you wanted me to protect you, then I would do it." Fate assured Precia, "I would willingly protect you from anything that would cause you pain. I wouldn't do this because I'm your daughter. I would do this…" Fate reached out to Precia as she finished, "…because you're my mother."

There was a moment's pause between Fate and Precia. "How stupid." Precia told Fate with a sinister grin. Fate was shocked at these words. Kirito could only frown at Precia's behavior.

Precia placed her hand onto the ground, and unleashed a burst of energy that caused a tremor to happen within the room. "Chrono!" Lindy's voice called out, "I order you to get everyone out of there! We're retreating to the Arthra." "Roger that!" Chrono understood, turning to the group, "Fate! Kirito! Alph! We're leaving!"

Kirito recalled his Dream Eaters, and turned to Fate. "We need to retreat, Fate. C'mon!" he called to her. Fate showed no signs of response as she watched her mother as her demonic grin glared at all of them. "I'm going to get back everything I have lost!" she declared as the floor beneath her started to give way.

"Mother!" Fate cried, about to go save her. "Fate, no!" Kirito shouted, and he and Alph grabbed her before she could go any further. Precia and Alicia both fell down into the imaginary plane together, Precia's staff flung away from the two. "We'll go together, Alicia." Precia told her deceased daughter, "This time, we'll never EVER be apart again." The two figure disappeared from Kirito, Alph and Fate's view as they fell into the black holes of the imaginary plane.

"Hurry, we gotta move!" Kirito told the two as everything around them started to collapse on itself, falling into the void below. Alph nodded in agreement, and the two pulled Fate to her feet again. "Fate!" cried out a voice from above. The trio looked up to see Nanoha flying down to meet them. "Everyone, grab my hand!" she shouted to them, "I'll get us out of here!" Fate saw Nanoha reach out to her, specifically. Fate took one last look down where her mother disappeared to, and closed her eyes. She then looked back up at Nanoha, and reached out to her, taking her hand. Chrono used his own teleportation magic as he and the other four disappeared from the room. From outside, the Garden of Time exploded on itself, then was sucked into the imaginary plane, until there wasn't a trace of it left. It was over.

A while later after the dimensional tremor was over, Chrono, Yuuno and Nanoha stood in front of Captain Lindy on the bridge of the Arthra. "Mrs. Alph and Fate Testarossa are in the brig, right now." Lindy told them, "Since they are key witnesses to the incident involving Precia, they will be there for a while."

"But why?!" Nanoha asked incredulously, "They helped us, and they haven't done anything wrong!" "It isn't up to us." Chrono told Nanoha, "It's up to the higher-ups in the Bureau to judge for their crimes. They were involved with Precia, so like it or not, they must be responsible."

Nanoha looked down in a sad manner. "Don't you worry, Nanoha." Lindy assured her, "I'm sure that Fate and Mrs. Alph will be found not guilty for their crimes. All Fate was doing was trying to please her mother. I'm sure they will understand. We'll gather all the evidence we'll need to prove their innocence." This made Nanoha and Yuuno feel relieved.

"By the way, where was that other boy, Kirito?" Yuuno asked. "He's down in the brig. He's speaking with the two, right now." Chrono answered, "He said once he was done speaking, he'll leave us." "That boy is a wandering spirit. It would be a shame to let someone of that special of a gift to leave us." Lindy stated in an amused manner.

Down in the brig, Kirito had his hands at the bar of the cell, looking in to see Alph and Fate sitting on a bench, their arms in shackles. "You two gonna be okay?" Kirito asked. "We'll be fine." Alph replied, "Thanks for caring about us, though."

"Kirito?" Fate asked, "I'm just wondering, were you really trying to get my mother to accept me?" Kirito paused for a second before answering, "I don't know. In a way, I guess I wanted to, but I could also see she was beyond help. She was so conflicted with not accepting Alicia's death, that she couldn't accept anything else. She closed her heart, hating everything that tried calling out to her, even you. I'm sorry, but that's what I think." Fate looked down, grieving for her mother's sadness.

"Fate, I know you're confused as to what to do right now, but I think I have the answer you're looking for." Kirito continued, making Fate look up at him, "Why don't you start a new life, like you said before. This time, listen to everyone that is calling out to you, and make them a part of your new life. I mean, you already have Alph, and you also have Nanoha. Not to mention that I consider you a friend. Just continue to grow that connection to everyone, and you'll regain your smile again."

Fate looked back at Kirito for a second, then asked, "How can I become someone's friend anyway? Nanoha asked me if I wanted to be her friend, but I don't know how to reply if I don't know what a friend is." Kirito thought for a second. "That is a tough question." he stated, "However, the answer is pretty simple. Why don't you ask Nanoha that question, too. I'm sure she'll give you the right answer."

Kirito turned and walked away from their cell, thinking. _How does one person become a friend?_ he asked himself, _To me, it's when you are able to hear them call out to you, say your name with kindness, and you feel happy when they are around. I think that's the way of accepting people as a friend or a family._

Just then, a Sleeping Keyhole appeared in the air above the path Kirito was taking. Kirito stopped when he saw it. He produced his Keyblade, and waved it towards the Keyhole. The tip started to shine brightly, and shot a beam of light at the Keyhole, shattering the area around it to unveil more light. Kirito looked back at Fate and Alph's cell, then forward again. "Yui, I'll always love you. You know that, right?" Kirito told himself as he was bathed in the warm light.

* * *

 **Realm of Arrival**

Yui sat there at a small table in Gretinal's room, drinking some juice that was given to her. Gretinal was at her desk, looking through some papers she had. Her crystal orb next had been glowing faintly ever since Kirito, Asuna and Leafa started their Mark of Mastery.

Gretinal took off her reading glasses, and looked at Yui, who was reading one of the books she found in the library all about magic. "You really should get some exercise, young lady." she told Yui, who looked up at her, "You've been sitting here for all this time, barely getting up to stretch. It's bad for your health."

"You're right." Yui agreed, closing her book, "Sorry, but it's just…" "Don't you worry about your family. They'll be alright." Gretinal assured her, "I believe things will turn out just fine."

"Is there anyway of watching them while they are taking their test?" Yui asked, walking towards her desk. "Unfortunately, that's beyond my sight." Gretinal answered, "The only thing I can do is sense their presence and conditions." "If it is okay, can you please check their conditions for me?" Yui asked, "It would really help me." Gretinal sighed in amusement. "You really are lost without your family, aren't you?" she asked, "Very well, then."

Gretinal shifted her papers aside, and placed her crystal orb in front of her. She then started to concentrate as she looked into the orb, which started to glow brightly. After a few moments, Gretinal said, "Looks like Kirito and Asuna are still going on the right path in their trials, despite some indications of darkness in their path."

She continued to concentrate, and her expression fell. "What is it?" Yui asked. "It's strange, but I cannot seem to find where Leafa is at." she muttered, "I am still able to detect her, but as to where she is, I fear she might have stumbled off the path."

Yui looked worried at this. "Can't we do anything about it?! Is there anyway we can help?" she asked hurriedly. "Unfortunately, we cannot." Gretinal responded, "But I believe something's happened within the Mark of Mastery, and all three of them could be in grave danger." Yui panicked slightly at this.

"Let me speak with Yen Sid about this." she told Yui, turning around and waving her hand, "He still has the crystal I gave to Mickey." A large crystal appeared in front of her, and it started to glow. Suddenly, within its' reflection, the figure of Master Yen Sid of Sora's dimension appeared before the two.

"Gretinal, what unfortunate timing you have." Yen Sid told Gretinal. "It looks like both of us carry bad news." Gretinal understood completely. "Is Sora and Riku okay?!" Yui asked, racing right next to Gretinal to get into view of Yen Sid. "I believe so, though my foresight is having difficulty finding them." "The same is happening here." Gretinal replied, "I'm afraid something dark is interfering with the Keyblade wielder's trial."

"Where's King Mickey? And Donald, and Goofy?!" Yui asked. "I'm afraid they are not here." Yen Sid responded, "Maleficent has kidnapped Queen Minnie, and is demanding to meet with Mickey. Donald and Goofy are with him, as well." "Oh, no…" Yui muttered, looking down, worried.

"These turns of events are too precise, wouldn't you say, Gretinal?" Yen Sid asked. "I agree. The timing is too perfect, as if someone planned for all of this to happen." Gretinal assumed. Yui looked up at the two, shifting back and forth. "Someone like Xehanort." the two stated in unison, fearing the worst.

* * *

 **Now the stories of Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance start to connect more into Sword Art Kingdom: Falling Fantasy. But how are the two dimensions simultaneously gaining the same problem for the Keyblade's Chosen Ones? And what of Leafa? You'll have to wait and see about that. Until then, leave a reply, tell your friends, and be patient for the next episode.**

* * *

 **Next time on SAKFF:  
**

 **Kirito: I don't believe this! I'm in a land filled with magical creatures, and the defender of it is none other than Maleficent! Since when did she become good?! When did she have such huge wings? And why are my ears pointy here?! So many questions, and with an army with a powerful Dream Eater in the middle of it coming my way!**

 **On the next 'Sword Art Kingdom: Falling Fantasy'**

 **Moorlands! The Creator of Evil!**

 **Kirito & Asuna: The Dreams have yet to be discovered!**


	5. Moorlands! Creator of Evil!

**Well, well! The next episode of SAK is made, now surrounding the world that is alternate to Disney's Sleeping Beauty: Maleficent. I was really excited for this one, and we're starting with Kirito's ordeal. Read and enjoy!**

* * *

 _(I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Sword Art Online. All I do is form my imagination from both stories, and share it with the world!_ )

 **Kirito's Team so Far**

 **Komory Bat (Komory)**

 **Magic/Techniques**

Confuse _(Sacrificed for Woeflower creation)_

Zero Gravity

Drain Dive

 **Stat Boost**

Dark Screen (x2)

Magic Haste (x2)

Magic Boost

Confusion Block

Attack Haste (x2)

 **Spirit Boost**

Waking Dream

* * *

 **Sir Kyroo (Kyroo)**

 **Techniques**

Strike Raid

 **Stat Boost**

Water Boost (x2)

Cure Boost

Attack Haste

Water Screen (x3)

Attack Boost

Stop Block

* * *

 **Woeflower (Woe)**

 **Magic/Techniques**

Poison

Sleepra

Drain Dive

 **Stat Boost**

Magic Haste (x2)

Attack Haste (x2)

Dark Screen

 **Support Ability**

Treasure Magnet

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Wings of Former Villainy**

Kirito once again woke up, diving down towards a new world, with a new ring that had the task 'Offer 450 Star Energy to Enter'. "Another collection task, eh?" Kirito realized, "Okay, let's gather them up!" He twirled in the air, and begun his dive through the path ahead.

The path had a medieval theme to it, but it also contained dark, thorny vines intertwined within it that were somewhat familiar to Kirito. They kept either going in or out, tricking Kirito at times with missing bigger scores than other times. He had to concentrate on gathering all the Star Energy he could, seeing through the deception of the vines, and not getting hurt by the obstacles. It took a while, but he was able to get safely through the path, gather enough energy, then proceed to the gate and enter the world in a bright light.

When Kirito opened his eyes again, he found himself inside a woodsy area, all alone. He looked around, wondering if there was anyone around, then proceeded to discover where he was. It didn't take him very long to reach the shoreline of a vast lake, in which he saw a place that reminded Kirito a lot of Alfheim Online. The lake was vast and large, separating out into many rivers, with several small islands that had beautiful flowers, and tall mountains with gaps that the rivers would go through them.

"Wow…" Kirito stated, seeing the scenery around him. He looked to the shore, and looked down at the water. He saw his reflection looking back at him. He then noticed something strange about himself. "Hold on, my ears are pointy." he told himself. He was right. His ears were similar to his Spriggan ears in Alfheim. "Wonder if that's suppose to happen?" Kirito asked himself, feeling his ears.

He looked about, wondering. The new land he was in did give off a mystical feeling, like he really was in Alfheim again. "Guess I should scope out the area, and see what's up." Kirito raced ahead over a bridge made of tree roots, onto a small island, and leapt off the tall rocks, unleashing his Flowmotion. The moment he did, something was added to the Flowmotion affect on his body; his Spriggan wings suddenly appeared on his back, glowing the same as the rest of his body. He noticed this, and shot towards another near piece of land over the water. It didn't do anything special for him, but the moment he stopped his Flowmotion, his wings disappeared.

"So not only do I have my fairy ears, but my wings appear when I use Flowmotion?" Kirito questioned himself, "It's like this world is asking me to become a fairy. I wonder why that is?" He looked beyond, seeing the rocky pathway up the side of the mountain a few islands away from him. "I think I'll get a better view of this land so I can see what I have to deal with."

Kirito started leaping around from island to island, all the while discovering Nightmare Dream Eaters popping onto the islands, attempting to slow him down. However, Kirito discovered he had gained a new technique on him that wasn't there before; the Sonic Impact technique, allowing himself to dash into opponents after an air slide to damage them even more. Needless to say, it was giving Kirito and extra bit of help against the Nightmares.

Kirito made it to the side of the mountain, where he started climbing up the path through the side, taking out any more Nightmares that came in his way. His Spirits, which were currently Woe and Komory, were giving Kirito an extra edge in the battle. Not to mention that Kyroo and their added gifts to him were giving Kirito incredible power to overwhelm the Nightmares.

Kirito had reached a cliffside of the mountain, and he looked out at the better view he had of the place he was in. Looking about, he saw a nearby set of stones that bridged one another over the splitting rivers. He looked down, saw how high he was from the water below, and thought of taking the chance of trying to fly over there himself.

"Komory, carry Woe for me, will ya?" Kirito asked his partner. Komory screeched in response, and picked up Woe by the stem of its' body. Kirito backed off a bit, making sure he got a running start. Unbeknownst to him, Kirito was being watched from the sky by a figure with massive wings.

Kirito charged forward, leaping off the cliff as far as he could. He was aiming towards the nearby stone pillar, but his average jump could not reach it. Instead, he shot forward with an air slide, followed by a Sonic Impact, reaching the boulder, and connecting with it, activating his Flowmotion.

He then started ricocheting from pillar to pillar, reaching above the stone bridge, where some Nightmare Dream Eaters appeared, waiting for his descent. "Nice try, but not good enough!" Kirito shouted, summoning his Keyblade, drawing all the power of his Flowmotion, and slamming it onto one of the Nightmares, causing a shockwave that made it and the other Nightmares disappear. Kirito stopped glowing as Woe and Komory floated down next to him.

Kirito paused for a second, then he detected something coming from behind. He turned just in time to see something with huge wings fly overhead him. He ducked in defense, then turned to see who it was that tried to dive-bomb him.

The figure was a woman that looked a bit older than Kirito, with long, brown hair and yellow eyes. She wasn't human, due to the fact she had large horns on her head and large bird wings on her back. She wore a long, brown, silky gown that reached her feet, which also had padding on her right shoulder. She also had on a necklace that had an aqua green stone as its' pendant.

"You are a gifted fighter." she told Kirito, "Yet I have not heard of you, nor seen you in the Moors before. Of where do you come from?" "From…somewhere far off in the east." Kirito lied, trying to find an excuse for being here, "I've been interested in these lands for some time, and wanted to come and discover these lands for my own curiosity."

The woman approached Kirito, the tips of her wings dragging along the ground like a long cape. She started looking at his appearance, curious. "You look human, but I can see some aspects that make you not, such as those clothes and those ears of yours. What are you?" Kirito thought of saying he was human, but he guessed that he shouldn't say that in his physical condition. "I'm a Spriggan." Kirito answered, "My name is Kirito."

"Hmm… A strange fairy with a strange name." the woman muttered, "I am a fairy, myself, but I've never seen a fairy of any sort as you. No matter. I am Maleficent, the guardian of the Moors."

Kirito looked surprised at this. _Maleficent?!_ Kirito thought to himself, _The same Maleficent that I know?!_ Kirito looked up and down the woman before her. _She does have some aspects of the Maleficent that I know, like the gown and the horns._ Kirito noticed, _But I don't remember Maleficent having huge wings like this one. And she doesn't have the same evil aura as the one I know of, either. What's going on here?_

"Is there something wrong?" Maleficent asked Kirito. "N-Nothing!" Kirito answered, "The name just reminded me of someone I knew of back home. Anyways, it's a pleasure to meet you, Maleficent."

"Likewise." Maleficent responded, "Still, I am curious at the powers that I have seen you do, particularly that weapon you carry." She pointed towards Kirito's Keyblade. "You mean my Keyblade?" Kirito asked, raising it to eye-level. Maleficent looked up and down the weapon. "I've never seen anything like it." she stated, "What is the weapon called?" "This is the Elucidator." Kirito answered, hesitant on explaining it to her in detail.

"May I hold it?" Maleficent asked him. "Sorry, but no." Kirito answered, retracting his Keyblade, "This blade is special, and…well, no offense, but I don't completely trust you."

Maleficent looked at Kirito's eyes, seeing the mistrust in his eyes. "Am I someone you loathe?" she asked. "No." Kirito answered. "Your expression says a different story." Maleficent pointed out. Kirito realized this, and looked to one side. "It's not you who I hate, but someone else you remind me of." Kirito answered.

Maleficent stared at Kirito for a second, then she turned around. "I wish to show you something." she told him, "You don't have to follow me, but it might help you trust me more. I don't want a fairy such as you to mistrust someone like me." Maleficent opened her wings and flapped herself upwards, causing a gust of wind that nearly blew Kirito back. "Follow this path to the crooked three on the cliff. I shall await for you there." With that, Maleficent turned around and took off, leaving Kirito standing there, watching her leave.

"I wonder if this is the same Maleficent I know." Kirito asked himself, "She didn't seem all that bad. She at least wants to have me trust her. Maybe this is a period of time where Maleficent didn't meet us. Or perhaps this is a different Maleficent entirely." After some thinking, Kirito came to decide that he will trust Maleficent for the time being. Woe and Komory had been blown back by Maleficent's gust. The trio decided to pursue Maleficent up towards the cliffside she spoke of.

Kirito powered his way over the bridge, finally making it to the mountains on the other side. He started to climb up even higher into the mountains, finally reaching the cliffside where Maleficent was at. A tree was in the middle of the cliffside, the trunk curving to one side.

Kirito walked up to Maleficent, who looked at him, then out in the distance beyond, beckoning Kirito to look as well. There, they could see a large view of the Moors, which was a large area of water, islands and mountains surrounding it. There was a vast landscape beyond that, covered with forests, farmlands, plains, and a large castle in the distance. "Do you see that castle?" Maleficent asked. "Yeah." Kirito answered, "Who owns it?" "I do not know the king's name who owns that land, but I do know the kingdom is filled with greedy humans, led by a ruthless king." Maleficent answered, "The kingdom loathes the Moors, because we are beings of magical sorts."

"Sounds like a bad neighboring kingdom to have." Kirito stated, "What about the Moors? Who's the ruler here?" "We have no ruler." Maleficent answered, "We all coexist by our friendship and trust. It has been like this for ages. However, I am the strongest fairy of these lands, so it is my duty to protect these lands from all harm."

"Sounds like a tough job." Kirito stated, "But why are you showing me all of this?" Maleficent turned to Kirito. "I only wanted to show you that there are beings out there that are truly wicked at heart. While I don't truly understand the lust for power that humans seek, I do know that only harmony and trust is something we, beings of the Moors, are not like that. I do not want you to distrust me or anyone else in the Moors, for we wish to offer a hand of friendship to you. Understand?" "Yeah… I understand." Kirito answered slowly.

He started to realize that this Maleficent was not the same as the one back home. She was not evil, nor willing to conquer worlds. She couldn't even control Heartless or Nightmares like Precia did. Maleficent cared about her home, knowing what trust and friendship is. He also understood why he was given his ALO physical features; because the humans of this world were mislead by greed and power.

Maleficent turned back to the lands between the Moors and the castle. She then noticed something. A cloud of dust moving along the open plains, drawing closer and closer to the woods in front of the Moors. Kirito looked to where Maleficent was staring at, and heard something else; a series of heavy footsteps.

"What is that?" Kirito asked in concern, "An army?" "The kingdom is charging at the Moors!" Maleficent realized, spreading her wings out, "If they wish to enter this land with greed in their hearts, then I will stop them!"

She flapped her wings, sending herself into the sky while Kirito braced himself from the gust of wind she delivered. "Watch it with those wings!" Kirito called out to her. Maleficent flapped herself over the cliff edge, looking down at Kirito. "I shall go. What do you intend to do in my absence?" Maleficent asked. Kirito looked at the oncoming army, then looked at the far end where he saw where he had started.

"I have seen just how greedy many kinds of humans and magical beings are." Kirito noted, "I want to see just what kinds of hearts these people have. I have one problem, though; I can't fly that far." "I could tell that from before your flight has limitations." Maleficent pointed out, "I shall help you there, if you wish." Kirito nodded in response.

Maleficent turned to the sky, and shouted, "Lead this fairy to the field of battle!" Suddenly, Kirito felt the ground shake beneath him, and felt something erupting from the ground below. He looked down, and was amazed to see thick vines spiraling upwards from the waters, forming multiple pillars that grew shorter and shorter as it neared the forest. The vines then connected together, forming a descending bridge.

"That's incredible." Kirito said with amazement. "It will not last for long." Maleficent warned Kirito, "We must hurry." "Right!" Kirito replied, and Maleficent took off to the oncoming army, with Kirito racing along side her, and Kyroo and Komory racing behind. They were about to face an army, and they had just only entered this world.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Battle for the Moors**

King Henry was leading an army of Yoggy Rams, Ghostabocky and Sir Kyroos along the plains. He himself was riding a Yoggy Ram. They stopped close to the forest's edge, which was the border between them and the Moors. King Henry glanced at the forest with greed in his eyes, then turned to the Nightmare Dream Eaters that followed him.

"There they are!" he shouted out, "The Moors for which no man dares enter, for fear of the magical creatures within. However, there is only one man daring to take them, and that is I, who has been granted the power to control magical creatures, such as yourself, to counter their magic. These are my orders to you, then; Crush all within these mysterious lands!" The Dream Eaters all cried out in response, acknowledging their master's orders.

Just then, Henry heard a sound, and turned around. It was the sound of Maleficent's wings flapping in the air as she descended onto a rock that rose from the ground like a pedestal. She stood there, her body ready to attack. The King and his army stood ready to fight as well.

"You WILL go no further!" she shouted to the army. "A king does not listen and obey to a winged elf." As Kirito, Komory and Kyroo raced out of the forest to join Maleficent's side, she shouted back, "You are no king to me!"

Kirito examined what he was faced with. He then noticed King Henry clench his fists, and a dark aura spread from his body. "This guy's dark heart is making the Nightmares obey him." Kirito realized, going into his battle stance, "He's basically like Precia, and his greed and ruthlessness are the key to his dark powers."

King Henry turned to the Nightmares and declared, "Take all of them down!" The Nightmares responded by charging forward, going after those that blocked the path to the Moors. "Leave the Nightmares to me!" Kirito told Maleficent, "You just get to the King!" Maleficent looked to Kirito, and the two made eye contact.

"Okay, as long as you are capable of it." she told him. "Don't worry…" Kirito assured Maleficent, switching out Kyroo with Woe, "I'm use to taking out armies all the time!" He and his Spirits charged at the many Nightmares, with Maleficent flapping herself upwards and charging in as well.

The army was a tough group to deal with, but it was mainly due to the numbers they brought. The Sir Kyroo Nightmare were easy to know, since he had one of his own. The Ghostabocky were different, reminding Kirito of the Ducky Goose he faced in the previous world, what with the biting and licking, only this one shot freezing attacks from its' mouth and could turn transparent. The Yoggy Rams were also very difficult to fight against, what with their strong kicks, not to mention unleashing sound waves from their horns and setting unleashing fiery attacks.

Kirito was able to shrivel it down quite a bit with his Flowmotion on the Yoggy Rams and his assortment of attacks. His Spirits were also a big help to him within the heat of battle, and Kirito even switched out Komory for Kyroo so that he can do some healing for the crew. He even utilized 'Link Action: Poison Rain' with Woe, damaging the Nightmares with a wide-ranged poisonous downpour.

Then there was Maleficent, who's wings were so powerful, they could cut down Nightmares easily with a single slice of her wings, and create gusts that blew them back, similar to how she almost did to Kirito. Despite the numbers that they were faced against, Kirito, Maleficent and the Spirits were definitely winning the fight.

Kirito avoided a transparent Ghostabocky, and charged at a couple Sir Kyroo, knocking one of them back. The other Nightmare attempted to strike Kirito, but he quickly disarmed it and many other Nightmares around with a Sleepra spell, putting them to sleep. He then saw the one Ghostabocky he passed through sound asleep, glowing a pink aura, and he knew the signal.

" _Shift!_ " he shouted, and he dove out of reality. Now alone, he had a panel before him. with the assortment of Nightmares around him in a mid-range. He also noticed green, flaming orbs surrounding the perimeter of the panel, four on each side. "Let's see what this does…" Kirito stated, and he connected one fiery bubble with another in a straight line. He connected to different orbs together, forming another straight line. He did this with all the orbs until they were all used, forming multiple crossing lines on the panel.

In reality, the surrounding area of Nightmares were suddenly attacked by streams of green flames that went along the same path as the ones created by Kirito. It burned and heavily damaged the surrounding Nightmares, destroying all of them. Kirito came into reality once more after the attack was finished. "I guess Maleficent wasn't the only one to pull off green flames." Kirito stated with a smirk.

Meanwhile, Maleficent was slicing down the competition, then charging at King Henry, who looked frightened at her approached. Maleficent glared at him with fury as she got close, then she swiped at him and the Yoggy Ram he rode on. The Nightmare disappeared instantly, while Henry fell onto his back, gasping in agony.

Maleficent rose into the air, blowing away any opponents near the king. She landed directly in front of the gasping king, who was trying his hardest to rise to his feet. Kirito was aways from them, but had a clear view of Maleficent and the king. "You will not have the Moors!" Maleficent roared down at Henry, "Not now, nor ever!"

The king raised his gauntlet and touched Maleficent near her left shoulder. She got burned, and Maleficent backed off, feeling the pain of the attack. Kirito was confused as to what happened, but before he could answer, he saw a large shadow beneath him, and looked up to see a massive Nightmare Dream Eater leap over him. Its' face looked bat-like, with a muscular body, and what looked like arm-mounted, cylindrical guns on his arms, wrapped in magenta chains.

Kirito looked at the angle of descent, and saw it was about to land near Maleficent's position. "Maleficent, look out!" Kirito shouted to the fairy. Maleficent looked to Kirito quickly, then looked up, and doubled back even further as the Nightmare landed very near Maleficent's position. It roared at Maleficent, then turned to the King, and picked him up with its' tail, carrying him away. The other Nightmares remaining disappeared without a trace.

Kirito walked over to the standstill Maleficent, who looked down at the place where King Henry touched her, and looked towards Kirito's approach. Both Woe and Komory were exhausted, and moaned as they disappeared in a puff of smoke, returning to their cards.

"He got away." Kirito muttered, the two looking beyond where Henry and the Nightmare left. "Indeed, but the king is old." Maleficent noted, "He will not survive long." The two paused for a bit, then Kirito sighed, "Looks like your troubles with the king are over." "For now, anyway." Maleficent added, looking to Kirito, "You fought valiantly by my side. Thank you." Kirito bowed and smirked in response, and so did Maleficent. The two were really starting to get along with one another.

As Kirito and Maleficent started walking back into the Moors, Kirito pulled out the Dream Eater book and asked, "Hey, what happened between you and the king back there? Why did you back away from him when he tried touching you?" "His gauntlet was made of iron." Maleficent answered simply. "So?" Kirito asked. Maleficent stopped and looked at Kirito. "You are a Spriggan fairy, and you do not know?" Maleficent questioned. Kirito shook his head. "Iron burns fairies." Maleficent informed him, "How have you not known that?" "Maybe…I'm just not affected by it the same way as you are." Kirito guessed.

After an awkward pause, Kirito decided to look up what they had just encountered. "That monster that saved the king looked pretty tough." Kirito noted, opening the Dream Eater book, "It must be a high-class monster like that Hockomonkey."

After rustling through the pages, Kirito discovered the creature's picture. "Here it is; Wargoyle." Kirito read, "This fiend can do serious damage from a distance, or swoop in for a one-two wallop with its' twin hammers. It also says here that the one we fought was a grounded form. There's suppose to be a winged form, as well."

"You are very well-informed about those beasts." Maleficent noted. "Well, this book doesn't say how to beat them." Kirito noted, "I just need to know if I'm strong enough to overwhelm them." Kirito looked back at the forest edge and wondered. Was it all over? Will that beast strike again?

"We should return and rest." Maleficent told Kirito, "The battle was exhausting, and you must be, too." "Yeah, it was tough." Kirito stated, "I'll rest for a bit, then I'll keep watch in case of a sneak attack." "A wise decision." Maleficent agreed, "Let us go." Together, the two retreated within the woods, back into the Moors, where they rested.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Only One I Can Trust**

Kirito and Maleficent had reached the lake edge when three characters appeared before the two. Kirito was surprised. They looked like small fairy versions of the good fairies in Yen Sid's Mysterious Tower, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather. However, they each looked different in their own fashion. Though still the same colors, none of them wore gowns, but their attire was more flowery, each with their own set of small fairy wings.

"Maleficent! Maleficent!" cried out Fauna, "There's an emergency!" "What is it?" Maleficent asked them. "There's been a…" Fauna started, but Flora said abruptly, "Now, hold on! It is my turn to explain it to her!" "No, you had your turn last time!" Fauna snapped back, "You said that we should take turns, and it is my turn now!" "Don't be so fussy! I recall it to be my turn!" Flora retorted.

"Tell me what the trouble is, now!" Maleficent said in a severe tone. The two fairies stopped squabbling, and Flora sighed as she nodded to Fauna. "Well, you see…" Fauna started. "The monsters that attacked the Moors have scattered about, causing trouble!" Merryweather said abruptly. Fauna and Flora glared at their third companion, who realized her blunder.

"So they are not all defeated, then." Maleficent stated, "I might as well deal with all of them." "No, you take a rest." Kirito replied, "I can take care of them. You might need the rest more than I do." "Don't be ridiculous. You fought much harder than I did." Maleficent retorted. "But I want to do my part for taking care of the Moors." Kirito stated, "You know, just for your sake."

Maleficent paused, looking down at Kirito, wondering. Finally, she said, "Very well then. You have shown more than enough that I can trust you. The fairies will guide you to where the enemies are. Be safe." Kirito smiled and nodded. Maleficent looked up as she spread her wings and took off into the sky, sending the three fairies tumbling backwards. She flew into the Moors, and disappeared.

"I guess she's not the same Maleficent as I know." Kirito muttered to yourself, then looked down at the three fairies, who approached him, "Well, I guess you guys'll help me out here." "You are quite special if you already gained the trust of Maleficent." Flora commended Kirito, "Being the guardian of the Moors, she has difficulty accepting most outsiders."

"Yeah, well, I didn't exactly trust her right off the bat, either." Kirito replied, "But in any case, we should find the monsters you spoke of. I'm Kirito, by the way. What are your names." "My name is Knotgrass." Flora answered. "And my name is Thistlewit." Fauna followed. "A-And my name is Flittle!" Merryweather finished. Kirito expected the trio to answer by the names he knew, but he was wrong. Still, he realized this world was different to the one where the evil Maleficent came from.

"We'll go to each of the places where we saw the monsters." Knotgrass told Kirito, "Meet us in each place, and hurry! Okay, girls, let's split up!" Knotgrass and Thistlewit both split up to their individual paths. Flittle was confused as to where to go at first, but then remembered where the third set of enemies were, and took off.

"Not the brightest bunch, but I'll have to work with it." Kirito muttered, "Now then, which way should I go…?" Kirito looked to where each fairy went, who gave off a glow to signal where each one was at. It seemed Thistlewit was closest, but it was still pretty high up in the left-side of the canyon where he went before.

Kirito made his way across the islands, heading towards the mountains. As he did, a raven started to fly right by Kirito, heading towards the same direction as Kirito did. It flapped steadily as it flew above Kirito, looking down at him. Kirito stopped to look back up at the raven. "What's up? You comin' with?" Kirito asked. The raven cawed in response, and took off into the mountain. "Kay, then. Lead the way." Kirito told the bird, and the two raced off. Kirito then recalled that the evil Maleficent also had a raven with her, too, and wondered if this might be this world's version of that raven.

It didn't take too terribly long for Kirito and the raven to reach Thistlewit. Nevertheless, night had started to fall on him as he arrived at the scene. She was right. four Sir Kyroo and three Ghostabocky were hovering around, looking for something to go after. "Please, take care of them!" Thistlewit begged Kirito. "On it!" Kirito answered, producing Kyroo and Woe to his side, and he took on the Nightmares.

Kirito first nailed one of the Ghostabocky with a well-aimed Drain Dive technique, followed by Woe, who used its' spiky roots to further damage and defeat the Nightmare. Kyroo went into a sword duel with one of the Sir Kyroo Nightmare, and Kirito took on a pair of the same. Woe got tongue-slapped by one of the Ghostabocky, and it angrily retaliated.

The team took out their individual opponents, with Kirito taking on the last Ghostabocky, which went transparent for a short period of time, while Woe and Kyroo took on the last Sir Kyroo Nightmare. Kirito waited for the right opportunity, then when the Ghostabocky reappeared, Kirito took one swipe at it, and defeated the creature.

"Oh, that was splendid!" Thistlewit told Kirito, "Thank you so much!" "No prob." Kirito answered, placing his Keyblade and Spirits away. Kirito looked out to see that Flittle was the next furthest, on a flowery island that rose about a meter above the water. "Onto the next one!" Kirito declared, and he leapt down towards where the next location is, the raven following swiftly behind.

* * *

Within the castle far off from the Moors, several men surrounded King Henry in his bed. His condition was worse thanks to the battle, and he wasn't going to live much longer. A young man with sleek brown hair was also at the king's side, nursing him as he coughed dryly.

"To be defeated by those foul creatures. Is this the legacy I leave?" Henry wondered out loud, "I can see it all in your eyes, waiting for me to die. I shall choose a successor to take the throne, but only to the one who kills the winged creature that defeated me. And upon my death, you shall take the crown."

All of the men stirred to one another, whispering to one another. The one man who was next to the king's bedside had a look of concern as he stared at the others. This man was none other than the only human Maleficent ever trusted: Stefan.

* * *

Kirito made it down to the waters again, landing onto a small island. Flittle was amongst four small islands, two containing a pair of fish-like Nightmare, and two containing a Ghostabocky and a seahorse-like Nightmare. They were facing the poor green fairy in the middle.

"Help! The monsters are disturbing the waters!" Flittle cried out. "Sounds to me like they're trying to take a bite out of her, too." Kirito added, seeing where the gaze of the creatures were going towards. The raven flew upwards as Kirito readied himself for battle, summoning Kyroo and Komory this time.

Kyroo seemed well-adept for water-based environments, and Komory could fly over the water, getting at the enemies. Kirito had to deal with the island hopping himself, and took on a Ghostabocky and the seahorse-like monster on one island, while the other two took on the fish-like Nightmare. The creatures were known as Tatsu Steed and Fin Fatale, respectively. Each of them specialized in water-based attacks, from the Fin Fatale shooting a jet of water from their mouths, to the Tatsu Steed fired bubbles in rapid fire at the team.

Kirito had to endure a bubble bomb set up by the Tatsu Steed, then turned around and struck it with a Strike Raid technique, knocking it aways. He recalled his Keyblade and fired a Fire spell, taking it out. He was then struck from behind by the Ghostabocky, who forked him. "Not nice!" Kirito barked, and struck him down angrily with a single swipe.

Once that was done, he went onto the next two Fin Fatale, narrowly avoiding getting hit by a stream of water, which looked like it came out of a high-powered hose. Kirito barely avoided it by leaping over it, and witnessed one of the Fin Fatale was doing the attack. He noticed the other one leaping up to meet Kirito, swiping at him with its' tail. Kirito parried the attack.

Suddenly, Komory came around and unleashed a sonic wave that sent the Fin Fatale toppling. "Thanks, buddy!" Kirito thanked his Spirit. He looked down to see what remains, noticing Kyroo fending off attacks from the Ghostabocky and Tatsu Steed on the last island. "Now let's do it together." Kirito declared to his partner, " _Link Action: Fly-By Knight!_ " Kirito and Komory unified as one, and the two started flying about, taking out the two Fin Fatale with swift flying attacks. They then aimed towards the final set of monsters, defeating them with Kyroo.

Once they were done, Flittle came to them, happy as can be. "Oh, thank you so much, fairy sir!" she thanked him, "The waters are now safe from those horrible monsters!" "Glad to be of some good use." Kirito replied, with Kyroo and Komory crying in agreement. "By the way, I found this while playing with the bugs in the flowers." Flittle stated, revealing a ball of energy, "I don't suppose you would like to have it?" The orb floated into Kirito's Command Pad, and he looked to see a new technique within. "It's the 'Horizontal Square' Sword Skill!" Kirito gasped, "That'll be more than helpful!" He decided to swap out his Sleepra spell for his new Sword Skill.

Flittle turned around and cried, "Oh, no!" Kirito looked to where she was gazing at. The tree on top of the cliff was staring to shake about in an abusive form. The red light of Knotgrass was also up there. "The last set of monsters are there!" Flittle cried, "They must be trying to knock down the tree! That's Maleficent's favorite spot!"

"We can't let them destroy the tree!" Kirito declared. The raven that had been following Kirito all this time swooped down in front of him, cawing at him. "You want to lead me there?" Kirito asked. "The raven knows a shortcut to the cliff!" Flittle told Kirito. "Then lead the way!" Kirito declared. The raven led Kirito as he recalled his Spirits, heading towards the cliff.

* * *

Meanwhile, within the forest by the Moors, Stefan walked about, searching. "Maleficent!" he called out, "Maleficent!" Stefan hoped to hear a reply, but to no avail. He turned around and was about to go back to the castle again when Maleficent landed behind him. "It has been years, Stefan." Maleficent told him, getting his attention, "So how is life with those humans?"

Stefan sighed in relief, then said, "Maleficent, I came to warn you. The kingdom is coming to take your life. King Henry will stop at nothing to get his revenge. You have to trust me, Maleficent." Maleficent paused, then nodded, smiling at him. "I do trust you." Stefan smiled back. Together, the two entered within the Moors, having a lot to catch up on. Little did they know that one of them was to betray the other's heart.

* * *

It took pretty long to reach the mountains where Maleficent's cliff was at. Kirito didn't realize before how far away it was from the Moors' edge, considering he was closer to it when he arrived in the world. Kirito raced up the hill to Maleficent's cliff, the raven leading the way forward. Finally, he saw an impatient Knotgrass waiting near the cliff's entrance. Kirito could also see half-a-dozen Sir Kyroo and three Yoggy Ram surrounding the tree, trying to take it down. Fortunately, the tree was still up.

"Thank goodness, you made it in time!" Knotgrass told Kirito. "No need to tell me what to do here." Kirito replied, pulling out Kyroo and Woe for this fight. He and his Spirits charged forward, with Kirito shouting, "Hey! Leave that tree alone!" This drew the Nightmare's attention towards him, and they charged.

Kirito didn't waste any time as he avoided a flaming charge from the Yoggy Ram, and unleashed his 'Horizontal Square' Sword Skill, slicing on all four sides of the Nightmare, creating a 2D sky-blue rhombus of energy that scattered and dissipated, along with the Yoggy Ram.

Kirito noticed his Kyroo was in trouble as he was being ganged up on by three Nightmare versions of itself. Kirito looked to the tree, and had an idea. He leapt at a thick branch that was hanging out, utilizing his Flowmotion to start spinning around it, then like a wheel, he spun at the Sir Kyroo's, knocking them over the edge of the cliff. "You okay, Kyroo?" Kirito asked. Kyroo croaked in response. The two prepared themselves as they joined Woe in fighting the remaining Nightmares.

After a couple minutes, Kirito and his Spirits took out the Nightmares on the cliff. Kirito sighed in relief, and sat himself underneath the tree, taking a break. "That was tough." Kirito sighed. The raven flapped down and rested itself right next to Kirito. "Thanks for the guidance." Kirito thanked the bird, "You certainly were a big help."

"Seems like you've taken care of all the groups of monsters in the Moors." Knotgrass told Kirito, "Thank you for all your efforts." "No prob." Kirito replied. "This might not be much, but here, take this…" Knotgrass said, and she produced a ball of sparkling magic. It disappeared, and Kirito noticed his Dream Eater book starting to glow. He pulled it out, and saw that a new recipe was added to the book; The KO Kabuto. "A new Dream Eater to make." Kirito stated, "I wonder what kind of fighter this one is? Well, only one way to find out."

Kirito stood up again, and pulled out the necessary ingredients for the Dream Eater recipe; Noble and Lofty Fancies. He also added in the Poison spell, as it would give his Dream Eater a great boost. "Dream Eater, beckon to my side." Kirito chanted, "Come forth, and fight with me against Nightmares!" The ingredients spun around and came together, then there was a flash of light, a puff of smoke, and Kirito's new Dream Eater appeared.

The KO Kabuto looked very beetle-like. Its' head was that of a hercules beetle, with a long, yellow and orange horn. Its' head and arms were blue and yellow, with green swirl patterns underneath its' purple eyes and on its' pincer arms. The body was green with orange and yellow swirls underneath the armpits, and the Spirit symbol on its' belly. Its' four feet were yellow and orange, and needle-toed.

"Pleasure to meet you, Spirit." Kirito greeted his new partner, who's height nearly reached his shoulders, "I'll call you Kabuto for short. That alright with you?" The KO Kabuto trumpeted through its' horn's nostril in agreement. "What a powerful form of magic!" gasped Knotgrass, "How did you do that?" "It's a long story, and I'm not even sure if I can explain it myself." Kirito replied, retrieving Kabuto's card, and pulling out the rest of his Spirit's cards.

Kirito started working on improving his Dream Eater's powers. He started with Komory, where he discovered he had enough Link Points to complete its' board. He not only gained an attack boost and haste in magic-casting speed, but also gained access to the Zero Gravira spell and the Confusing Strike technique.

From Kyroo, Kirito gained an boost to stamina, a double boost to his Cure-based attacks, a boost in magic, and unlocking the Blitz technique, which looked interesting to Kirito. He also noticed he was short a few Link Points for the final ability, but he knew he would get it eventually.

From Woe, Kirito gained a boost in magic powers, a boost in attack and magic casting speed, protection from blindness, a boost in resistance to dark attacks, and unlocked the Sleepga spell. This left Kirito one part short for fully completing the board, just like Kyroo.

From Kabuto, Kirito couldn't gain much since he just created the Spirit, but he gained the Link Block defense ability, along with resistance to fire attacks.

Kirito looked upon his Command Pad, discovering that there were limits to his boosts in powers. While he had plenty of boosts to attack and magic speed, he could only boost both attack speeds five times. Kirito must've guessed that it was either part of the Mark of Mastery or his body couldn't go beyond those limits of power. Either way, he could only gain the boosts given by three of his Spirits at a time, as he remembered. He decided to try Kabuto out, with Kyroo fighting too, and Komory in reserves. Kirito also decided to switch out his Sonic Leap skill for the Blitz technique.

"That should do it." Kirito stated, placing the Command Pad away. "I'd better go find Maleficent, and tell her the Nightmares are defeated." "I'll leave you to that." Knotgrass replied, "I'd better gather up Flittle and Thistlewit. Thanks again for everything!" With that, Knotgrass flew off to find her companions.

Kirito looked out around the Moors, wondering where Maleficent might be. The raven settled onto Kirito's shoulder, cawing at him. "This might take all night." Kirito stated, "Let's go search for Maleficent, anyway. Who knows where she might be." Little did Kirito know of what was happening, or of what was to come next.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Betrayal! Vs. Grounded Wargoyle!**

Maleficent and Stefan were sitting underneath the trees on the lakeside of the Moors, speaking to one another. Maleficent seemed please to be reunited with Stefan again, and forgave him for the absence of years they have put on each other. Stefan handed her a flask of drink. She took it and drank it, handing it back to Stefan.

It only took about about ten seconds before Maleficent fell asleep after drinking the flask, which had been laced by Stefan himself. The young man rested Maleficent on her side, where she fell asleep soundly. Stefan brushed her face, seeing the beauty in it. He then looked at the large wings on Maleficent. He knew what must be done. He could not let Maleficent be killed. There was only one thing to do. He pulled out the dagger from underneath his clothing, ready to use it.

* * *

Kirito searched all around the Moors for Maleficent, but was unable to find her. He did find a few Nightmares that were perfect test subjects to try Kabuto out on. Turns out, Kabuto was like a turret; staying in one place while firing blasts from his horn onto his targets, blasting them away with an assortment of shots, from tracer shots to explosive-ranged shots. Anyone that got close to Kabuto would be hit by its' horn or a one-two chop from its' claws.

"This is taking forever!" Kirito sighed, resting by the lakeside, and splashing water on his face to elude drowsiness, "Where could she be?" He turned to the raven that had been following him all this time. "I don't suppose you know where she is, do you?" The crow shook his head in response. "I thought so." Kirito sighed.

Just then, he heard a woman's outcry in agony. "Maleficent!" Kirito gasped, recognizing the scream and standing abruptly to his feet. Maleficent sounded like she was in crying pain, and she was somewhere along the water's edge towards the front of the Moors. "We'd better hurry to her!" Kirito declared, and he and the raven raced off to the scene.

It took him a while to reach the spot where he heard Maleficent's wailing. He and the raven looked about, wondering where she might be. Finally, the raven cawed, signaling Kirito to where Maleficent was. She was curled up on the ground, sobbing. As Kirito got close, he was shocked to see that her wings have been cut off of her back. The three fairies reunited with them, as well.

"Maleficent!" Kirito gasped, looking down at her. He knelt down and raised a hand to her. Maleficent looked up to see who was aiding her, and saw the crowd around her. "Maleficent, your wings!" gasped Thistlewit. "They're gone!" Flittle added in shock. "Who did this to you?" Kirito asked. Maleficent brushed away Kirito's helping hand, attempting to stand up herself. "I-It's was him." she replied, "Stefan."

At this, the three fairies looked at one another, whispering to each other in shock. "Who's Stefan?" Kirito asked, then after pondering, he asked, "Is he the human that you trusted?" Maleficent was in a kneeling position, and looked down. "I thought I did." she muttered, "Why would he do such a thing? How could he do this to me?!"

"Calm down, Maleficent." Kirito stated, "Here, let me help you up." Kirito reached down and grabbed Maleficent underneath the shoulder, and started hoisting her up. She winced in pain as she was lifted to her feet. She fumbled as she tried to stay afoot. Kirito steadied her.

"I'm sorry." Kirito apologized, "If only I knew where you were, I would've been here sooner to stop him." Maleficent looked to Kirito, seeing his apologetic face. "It wasn't your fault at all!" Thistlewit assured him. "She's right!" Knotgrass agreed, "If anything, we were to blame for sending you off to defeat those monsters!" "But I was the one who asked permission to do so." Kirito muttered.

Maleficent looked down on the ground, and lowered herself to pick up a twig. Using her magic, she transformed the twig into a large walking staff with a jewel embedded on top of it, similar to the evil Maleficent's staff. "No one is at fault here." she told the group, "My trust in Stefan betrayed me, and he took away what was precious to me."

After a pause, during which morning was starting to break, Kirito said, "I can't just stand here! If Stefan took your wings, then there has to be an explanation, and I'm gonna go find out what it is!" Kirito let go of Maleficent, who steadied herself. "I'm gonna go to the kingdom and search out the answer." he said, "It might take me a while, but I'll come back here as soon as possible!"

Maleficent looked at Kirito, seeing how determinate he was. "It was only moments ago you said it was hard to trust me." she said, "Now you are risking yourself to aid me in my most dire times." Kirito smiled at this. "Hey, you aren't as bad as I thought." Kirito replied, looking into the woods, "Still, it will take time for me to get there. Wish I could go there quickly…"

Maleficent looked at the raven that had been aiding Kirito. She waved her hand towards the bird, and muttered, "Into a man." The raven crowed crazily as it fell off the branch, and to the shock of Kirito and the fairies, the raven transformed into a man right before their eyes, with messy black hair, and wearing a long black coat and black pants. "That's new…" Kirito muttered as the raven-man rose to his feet, looking at himself.

"What have you done to my beautiful self?" the man asked Maleficent. "I wish for you to aid Kirito in discovering what Stefan had done with my wings." Maleficent told him, "What am I to call you?" "Diaval. My name is Diaval." the man responded, "This boy has been helpful for me, too." "I didn't do anything for you." Kirito muttered. "But you did." Diaval responded, "Within the mountain, where she was at…" he pointed to Thistlewit, "My nest was there. You protected my home. I thank you." "I didn't know that, but I was glad to help." Kirito answered.

Diaval turned to Maleficent, "I shall also be of service to you as well, since you made me into this." he added to her, "What do you wish for me to do." "Be my wings." Maleficent answered, "Take Kirito to the kingdom."

"I don't know about you, but how is turning him into a man gonna help me get there quicker?" Kirito questioned Maleficent's motives. "You're right." Maleficent answered, looking to Diaval. She waved her free hand again. "Be his steed." she told him, and with her magic, Diaval turned into a black horse. "That's more like it!" Kirito stated. He got on top of Diaval's back, and he took off into the woods, charging towards the kingdom, leaving Maleficent and the fairies watching him leave.

The speed of Diaval was very quick, and Kirito was both determined to reach the castle, and surprised that he was riding someone who was once a raven and a man. Kirito lowered himself down more, giving more speed for Diaval.

Suddenly, as they were reaching the open plains before the castle, Kirito noticed something. It was the sound of large and heavy steps. Kirito turned to one side, and saw the Wargoyle that he had met before in the battle running on its' large arms and legs, turning to Kirito and roaring at him. Kirito and Diaval were shocked to see it there. The Wargoyle lashed out one of its' arms at Kirito, and he leapt off Diaval's back as its' arm passed between the two.

 _(Cue KHDDD OST 'Majestic Wings')_

Kirito skidded onto the ground producing his Keyblade. Diaval transformed into a raven again, cawing at Kirito. "Go to the kingdom! See what's going on!" Kirito shouted, "I'll take care of the King's last defense!" Diaval cawed in response, and took off towards the castle. Kyroo and Kabuto were summoned to his side. The Wargoyle roared back at Kirito, ready to fight. "Bring it on!" Kirito declared, and the fight began.

Kirito unleashed his Strike Raid right off the bat, and charged forward with Kyroo. The attack struck Wargoyle, and it roared as the two charged in and swiped at him. The Wargoyle doubled back, then retaliated by bringing down its' flaming, drilling fist down upon them. Kirito and Kyroo avoided the fist, but were blown away by the shockwave the punch produced.

Kirito skidded to a halt, and saw the Wargoyle roar in rage. It lit its' tail on fire, and whipped it around toward Kirito. He managed to get out of the way before it could hit with an Air Dash. Kirito then turned and decided to try out his Blitz technique. Kirito unleashed an overhead leaping slash at the Nightmare, knocking it back. He did this again, and once more with a little more force at knocking it back.

The Wargoyle skidded back from the relentless attack, and got struck from behind by a well-placed shot by Kabuto. The Nightmare roared in rage, and saw Kirito and Kyroo racing towards it. The Wargoyle suddenly unraveled its' magenta chains around the gun arms, and dropped the guns arms, revealing them as a sort of ball-and-chain. It spun all around, its' gun arms extended by the chains. Kirito, Kabuto and Kyroo all got struck hard by the attack, causing each of them to topple over. Kirito moaned as he got up, but Kyroo healed Kirito with its' healing spell. "Thanks, buddy." Kirito thanked his partner, who croaked in response.

The Wargoyle retracted its' gun arms back to their original state, raised them up high, and shot several fireballs into the air. They peaked upwards, and fell down towards the team. "Oh, crap!" Kirito cried out, and he charged forward towards the Wargoyle. He barely avoided a couple of the raining fireballs. He nearly got hit by one, but Kyroo unleashed a Water Raid technique, taking it out.

Kirito roared in rage as he charged at the Wargoyle, and unleashed a Drain Dive, which damaged it and healed Kirito at the same time. The Wargoyle struck with a fiery tail again, and Kirito got slammed by it, knocking him back. He recovered in midair, and nearly avoided another fist brought down by the Wargoyle. The Wargoyle kept pursuing Kirito as he was on the defensive, trying to punch him and whip him with its' tail. It even extended its' gun arms out to attack, similar to how Luffy's Gum-Gum Pistol in the pirate world. The extended double-punch did cause debris to fly all over, and knocked Kirito backwards, tumbling onto his back. "This guy's fierce!" Kirito muttered to himself.

Kabuto unleashed an explosive bomb at the Wargoyle. It turned to Kabuto, ready to pound it to the ground. "Look out!" Kirito shouted, racing towards Kabuto. He then stopped as he felt his connection to his Dream Eater rise up within him. He wanted to protect Kabuto from the Wargoyle's attack quickly. Just as he had the thoughts, Kirito disappeared from his spot, reappearing right in front of Kabuto. The Wargoyle's fist was almost upon him, but Kirito blocked it in the nick of time, retaliating with a series of strikes from his Keyblade.

Kirito was amazed at what had just happened to him, but realized what he must've felt was the Link Block technique he gained from Kabuto. His determination to save his comrades allowed him to activate that move. He looked to see that the Wargoyle was going after Kyroo next. It was about to strike, but Kirito was ready. He activated his Link Block, teleporting directly between Kyroo and the Wargoyle, getting his Spirit out of the way as the Nightmare swung and missed, toppled over, dazed from the fall.

"Now's our chance!" Kirito declared, and he and Kyroo charged forward. Kirito unleashed his Horizontal Square Sword Skill while Kyroo used its' Water Raid technique. Kabuto unleashed a Tracer shot attack on top of the Wargoyle. The combined attacks did some serious damage onto the Wargoyle.

Just then, the beast produced a ring of fiery energy around its' toppled state, and an explosion took place all around it, blasting Kirito and Kyroo away. The Wargoyle got angry at them, roaring determinately. It begun leaping punches at Kirito, who backed away quickly. The Wargoyle kept pursuing with leaping punches and swings from its' tail, determined to take down Kirito. Kirito retaliated with a Strike Raid, but it didn't even slow down the Wargoyle one bit.

Kabuto was edging closer for a better shot at the Wargoyle, while Kyroo rushed behind, ready to strike the beast. Unfortunately, the Wargoyle saw Kyroo coming, and swung its' tail at it, knocking it aways. "Kyroo!" Kirito shouted, racing around the Wargoyle to rescue his comrade. Unfortunately, the Wargoyle wasn't gonna let him come to his aid, and struck Kirito when he was open, making him topple over.

Kyroo dazedly raised itself to its' feet, but was having difficulty staying up. Kirito had a Hi-Potion on him, and drank it down quickly, restoring himself. "Kyroo, switch out with Komory!" Kirito shouted, raising Kyroo and Komory's cards. Kyroo returned to its' card, and Komory reappeared, screeching in determination. "Let's keep this fight going!" Kirito declared, and he and Komory charged forward.

Komory's attack strength was equal to Kyroo's, and although it lacked physical defense, Komory had great ariel speed and evasiveness. This was very useful, since the Wargoyle was fast-acting and strong, unleashing heavy punches, tail swipes, chain attacks and spins, and raining fireballs.

As the battle went on, and the Wargoyle was losing stamina, Kirito noticed its' attacks were growing stronger, such as unleashing pillars of flames after punching in its' general direction. It also combined the spinning chain attack with its' pyro punches to unleash a tornado of flames that nearly knocked all of the team out. Kirito guessed he was grateful for gaining fire resistance from Kabuto.

"If this guy wants a fire-fight, then I shall give it what it wants!" Kirito declared. He charged at the Wargoyle, who was about to bring down another fiery fist onto him again, but he leapt over it. Kabuto unleashed another explosive shot just as Kirito blasted it in the back with his Fire spell. The two attack blasted it at the same time, damaging it.

Kirito then leaped upwards and placed his hand onto Kabuto. "Let's go, buddy!" Kirito declared, " _Link Action! Target Shot!_ " Kirito and Kabuto unified together, and Kirito not sat on top of his Kabuto. His eyes were sharing the same sight as his Spirit, locking onto his target. "Fire away!" Kirito declared, and he started firing rapid mortar shots at the Wargoyle. It got continuously peppered by the attack. It started to roar back in the midst of it, but a well-placed shot to the face knocked it backwards, toppling to the ground. After several more shots, Kirito and Kabuto ended their Link Action.

The Nightmare flailed its' hands to rise to its' feet, but it had no strength to do so. It stopped flailing, and just laid there, motionless. Suddenly, there was a bright light surrounding the Nightmare as it was carried upwards, then it vanished in a sparkling of lights. The Nightmare was vanquished.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Origin of Evil**

Kirito sighed in relief, glad the battle was over. He then felt his Command Pad vibrate, and he pulled it out. Two things appeared on it. One was a new attack piece added, which had been filled with Zero Gravira. Secondly, a new technique appeared, which was a retaliation move called, 'Counter Rage', which allowed him to perform a 'Rage Spike' Sword Skill immediately after blocking. "Not bad…" Kirito told himself, placing his Command Pad away.

Just then, he heard a cawing from a distance, and looked up to see Diaval flying down to meet Kirito. The moment he got close to the ground, he transformed back into a human again. "Did you defeat the beast?" Diaval asked. "Already defeated." Kirito answered, "How 'bout you? Did you get any info on why Stefan stole the wings." Diaval nodded, though Kirito could see on the expression he showed that it wasn't good news. They decided to walk back to the Moors together, while Diaval explained what he saw.

 _(Flashback)_ Diaval arrived at the kingdom's castle, and flew around it. He noticed some commotion in one of the windows and flapped himself over to it. He landed on the open windows, looking in to see Stefan sitting in the king's throne, dressed in proper attire as an elderly man placed a golden crown on top of his head. All the heads of the castle and many citizens surrounded him.

"I present to you the first of his line; His royal highness, King Stefan." Someone declared, and everyone cheered excitedly at him. Stefan rose to his feet, smiling at his new position, and bowed to the people, grateful for their courtesy. Diaval hopped around and flew back to where he left Kirito. _(Flashback ends.)_

Storm clouds were forming as the two arrived back at the Moors. On top of the cliff, Diaval and Kirito explained about everything that transpired to Maleficent and the three good fairies. The news did not settle well with Maleficent, and her anger started to generate green fumes of energy around her. "He did this to me, so that he would be king?" Maleficent snarled softly. Everyone else around her backed away, know what was to come.

Maleficent roared in rage as green flames erupted from her body, blasting straight into the sky, tearing a hole through the clouds. She was so furious, she even sent shockwaves that made the fairies flipping away. Kirito and Diaval braced themselves through the shockwaves Maleficent produced.

When the flames subsided, Maleficent looked to the castle in the distance, her eyes yellow in hatred. "I will never trust another human again!" she hissed. She turned away and started walking back down the mountain again, heading to the front of the Moors, anger in her eyes. Diaval and Kirito watched her leave, looked to one another, then pursued her.

As they walked, they watched Maleficent's raging energy causing rocks to fly about, trees uproot themselves, even the water start to ripple and wave. Darkness was falling onto the Moors, also brought forth by Maleficent. When they arrived at the edge of the Moors, Maleficent waved her staff, and a wall of thick vines with thorns on them produced themselves all around, preventing one from entering. "Now no one will be able to enter these Moors again." Maleficent snarled, and she turned back to the Moors.

She walked along the bridge made of tree roots, going onto the island. Upon the rock wall, eerie branches produced themselves, merging together to form a skeletal-like throne for Maleficent. She sat within it just as Diaval, now in raven form, and the three fairies arrived. Diaval landed on one of the arms of the throne, and Maleficent looked to the three fairies. They looked scared at her gaze, and they bowed to her, as she had become their queen. The evil aura now surrounding Maleficent now took form. She was as what Kirito remembered her as.

Kirito was still at the edge of the Moors, looking at the wall that Maleficent created. "A wall of thorns." Kirito stated, "Not only did she make them around the Moors, but also in her heart."

He turned back at the Moors, now witnessing a more darker and gloomier version than the one he arrived upon before. "When you give a great amount of your love and trust to someone, and that person backstabs you, it leaves a large hole in your heart." Kirito told himself, "That hole can even make you evil, never loving or trusting anyone ever again. That's what happened to Maleficent. Stefan's greed gave birth to her evil. If that were to ever happen to anyone, they, too, would become a Maleficent. But that's why we need to stick together, and never to betray one another's hearts. I know I would never do that to anyone I cared for. And I know, they would not do that to me, either."

A Sleeping Keyhole appeared above, hanging on the wall of thorns. Kirito waved his Keyblade, pointing up at it. A beam of light appeared from his Keyblade, and shot at the Keyhole. It connected, and the reality shattered around it, opening the light up to the world, and enveloping Kirito as he continued to wonder if maybe the other Maleficent was affected the same way, and whether or not there was a way to repair that hole in her heart again. He hoped so, but he did not know how.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed that. In case you were wondering, the Reality Shift is one that I created for this world. I call it 'Rageblaze'. Hope you can understand what it is suppose to look like. Now it will be Asuna's in the future, and that will have a huge timeskip, according to the movie. But I had it all planned out, so in the meantime, leave a reply, tell your friends, and wait for the next episode!**

* * *

 **Next time on SAK: FF:  
**

 **Asuna: This kingdom is where Aurora, one of the Princess's of Light is from! The king is quite delusional, thinking Maleficent might attack here. Eh? She's coming?! Why would she arrive at the kingdom?! And why would she be trying to wake up Aurora from her slumber?! I can't tell who's good or evil, here!**

 **On the next 'Sword Art Kingdom: Falling Fantasy'**

 **Sleeping Aurora! True Heroes!**

 **Kirito & Asuna: The Dreams have yet to be discovered!**


	6. Sleeping Aurora! True Heroes!

**The next episode. Hope you like it!**

* * *

 _(I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Sword Art Online. All I do is form my imagination from both stories, and share it with the world!)_

 **Asuna's Team so Far**

 **Necho Cat (Pina)**

 **Magic**

Thunder

Time Bomb

 **Stat Boost**

Thunder Boost (x2)

Magic Haste (x2)

Sleep Block

Confusion Block

* * *

 **Wheeflower (Petal)**

 **Magic**

Blizzard

Esuna

 **Stat Boost**

Magic Haste

Water Screen

Magic Boost

Bind Block

* * *

 **Chef Kyroo (Flambé)**

 **Magic**

Cura

 **Stat Boost**

Fire Boost

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Castle of Delusions**

Asuna woke up once again, diving down a path towards a new world. Asuna looked ahead, and saw the gate's rule of entrance: 'Defeat 15 enemies'. Asuna nodded in understanding, spun in midair, and dove down to face the challenge.

The dive was similar-looking to how Kirito dove, but not only were there star energy to collect, monsters started appearing in front of Asuna, which were composed of Fin Fatales and Komory Bats. Asuna did her best to avoid the jets of water and supersonic waves the Nightmares delivered, and retaliated with attacks of her own. She also snatched a Mega Flare magic spell as it passed by. Within minutes, Asuna was able to take out more than fifteen enemies during her dive, allowing her to open up the gate and enter into the next world.

When Asuna opened her eyes, she found herself standing in the middle of the dirt road, surrounded by a vast plains, and a castle in full view in front of her. The same plains that Kirito had once fought the Wargoyle in when he visited her. However, there were no signs of their battle anywhere around. Why? Because it had been over sixteen years since that day.

Asuna looked around at her surroundings, seeing the settling behind the castle. It was going down. Sunset. "Who owns that castle?" Asuna wondered, seeing the large castle close by. Pina and Flambé instantly produced themselves next to her, making their cries.

As the wind blew in from behind Asuna, it fluttered some of her hair into her face. Asuna was brushing it off when she saw that her hair had turned light blue. "My hair…" Asuna gasped, looking at the strands of hair in her hands, "Why is it blue?" Flambé croaked at Asuna, getting her attention. It raised its' pot top shield towards her, and Asuna could see her face's reflection off of it. It wasn't just her hair. Her eyes were the same color, and her ears were pointy. She looked like she was in her Undine form in ALFheim Online.

"What happened to me?" Asuna asked, touching her face as she knelt down to looked at her reflection, "Am I suppose to look like this, now? Or is this the world's rule?" Asuna stood up again, and turned to the castle. "Well, if I look like this, then maybe this world might have some similarities to ALFheim." she deduced, "Only one way to figure this out. Let's check out that castle."

Asuna was so close to the castle, it took her about ten minutes to arrive there on foot. During that time, she had time to recognize her surroundings. She could see the mountaintops that surrounded the Moors in the distance, though she did not know about the Moors in any case. She also discovered that her wings appeared whenever she did Flowmotion, as she learned when fighting a couple waves of Nightmares.

She arrived on the long bridge towards the castle, heading to the large doors ahead. As she continued to walk, she stumbled upon a group of Dream Eaters that blocked her path. Asuna got herself ready to fight, along with her Spirits. She examined her foes, seeing Sir Kyroo, Escarglow, and Yoggy Rams blocking her path. "Sorry, but I have to take you out!" Asuna declared, ready to fight.

The Nightmares were relentless, attacking Asuna and her Spirits, while at the same time preventing her from moving forward. Asuna wasn't sure why they would be doing that, but whatever was inside, she knew the Nightmares didn't want her to get it.

Flambé finished off an Escarglow with its' frying pan before croaking to Asuna, who had knocked a Yoggy Ram over onto a Sir Kyroo. Asuna turned to her Dream Eater, seeing it hop up and down anxiously. "Want to combine as one?" Asuna asked, "Okay, then, let's do it!"

Asuna and Flambé focused as one, and the Spirit entered Asuna's body. " _Link Style! Fire Raid!_ " Asuna shouted, and she bursted with an orange, fiery aura.. Wisps of flames were emitting from her body and Keyblade.

The Nightmares attempted to attack, but Asuna threw her Keyblade at them in a fiery Strike Raid, almost like Axel's chakrams. She did this again, now replicating her Keyblade to do a double Strike Raid. Asuna charged forward as she started going through the swarms of Nightmares that blockaded the bridge, creating multiple fiery Keyblades around her, making them spin around her like a ring of flames. She did this a couple more times until she finally swung three Strike Raid Keyblades forward, clearing the path of the Dream Eaters.

Asuna and Pina continued on this path, Asuna repeating the same pattern as before, unleashing a flaming storm of attacks onto the Nightmares. By the time she had reached the door, Asuna's body glowed brightly, and she reverted back to normal, with Flambé at her side. "Wow, that almost felt like I was acting like Axel there." Asuna compared, "At least I know what kind of powers I can do with each of you."

Asuna was about to knock on the doors when she turned to see something; A Portal floating to one side of the door. "Another one!" Asuna realized, "Well, can't let this one go to waste." Asuna placed her hand on the Portal, wondering who the dreamer was, and what the task was.

Asuna saw the image of a man with short, messy green hair, orange eyes and a long scarf. "This person's name…is Sothe." Asuna noticed, "And I have to fight the Dream Eaters while blocking five attacks." The Dream Eaters popped out of the Portal, which comprised of half and half of Drak Quacks and Juggle Pups, which Asuna learned about later on. "Bring it!" Asuna declared, and she charged in, unknowingly watched from above.

Both kinds of Nightmares were quite difficult to deal with. The Juggle Pups were more like seals, bouncing about and tossing dice that did multiple affects to Asuna and her Spirits. The Drak Quacks were pulling off multiple moves, including chomping attacks, slobbering, and using multiple kinds of fireworks to attack, from explosive ones to the Nightmare being pulled into a charge by them.

Asuna was enduring all she can as she attempted to block the unusual attacks. Asuna replaced Pina with Petal so that both it and Flambé would be there to heal her as she endured. After she counted five blocks, Asuna went on the offense, unleashing all the attacks she could muster against the targets. After a while, she and her team finished off the Nightmares.

The Portal exploded, sending munny and Dream Pieces everywhere, along with healing Asuna and her team. "That was a bit rough." Asuna sighed, pulling out her Dream Eater book, "So, did I get anything?" She started flipping through the pages, but they then flipped themselves onto one of the Dream Eaters she had just fought; Juggle Pup. "Guess my enemy now becomes a friend." Asuna chuckled.

She was about to start the creation ceremony when the doors to the castle suddenly opened up by her. Asuna was startled as she and her Spirits backed off. She paused as she looked into the dark, torch-lit interior. No one was there. "Someone's asking me to come in." Asuna guessed, but the look of concern showed that she believed she was walking into a trap. Petal and Flambé came to Asuna's side as she closed the Dream Eater book. "I'll wait until it is safe, then I'll summon my new Dream Eater." Asuna told herself, and she walked into the castle.

She entered within, looking about. The entryway was large and circular, lit only by torches and the setting sun outside. There were two levels to this room, and Asuna could see multiple paths and stairs that led further into the castle.

Asuna had only taken a few steps before another Dream Eater appeared before her; A Ghostabocky. The monster's sudden appearance and type scared Asuna so badly, she shrieked in terror as she backed away. She still had a bad fear of ghost and plasma-based monsters in ALO. Two more Ghostabocky appeared right next to the first. Asuna shuddered in panic as she backed off, and her Spirits got in front of her, ready to fight the Nightmares.

"Enough!" boomed a man's voice. The Ghostabocky stopped approaching, and turned around. Asuna and her Spirits watched as a man entered into the room. He looked in his thirties or forties, with brown hair that reached his shoulders, along with a full beard on his face. He was dressed in a sort of half-armor, half-royalty garments. By the looks of the man, Asuna could see that this guy was a commander of some army, possibly the castle's guard.

The man stepped forward as the Ghostabocky parted to let him through. "I can see you are no human." the man told Asuna, "What are ye? Some magical creature from the Moors?" Asuna was hesitant on answering, partly because of the monsters behind him.

"Answer me!" the man barked, making Asuna jump. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." Asuna responded, "Please, can you send those things away. They scare me!" "Only if ya send those creatures away as well." the man answered, pointing at Asuna's Spirits. Petal and Flambé got angry for some reason, but Asuna said, "Don't worry. I'll take care of it." She pulled out their cards, and recalled the Spirits. When she placed the cards away, the man snapped his fingers, and the Ghostabocky vanished.

Asuna sighed in relief, then said, "Now that we have both lowered our guards, let us speak properly. My name is Asuna Yuuki. I…well, I am an Undine." Asuna guessed that due to her physical looks, she should play it safe than to call herself human. "You still haven't answered my other question, yet." the man told her, "Are you a creature of the Moors, sent here by that foul fairy leader of yours?" "I don't know anything about the Moors." Asuna stated, "I have only arrived on these lands just recently."

The man glared at Asuna, not sure whether to believe her or not. "I don't believe in you." he stated, "Is this a trick that Maleficent told you to do?" Upon hearing her name, Asuna gasped in horror. "Maleficent?!" Asuna gasped, "You mean, she's here, too?!" "So you know that evil fairy." the man scowled, "You were lying to me, after all!"

"No, I wasn't!" Asuna replied hastily, "I don't know anything about the Moors, at all. As for Maleficent, I do know her well, and I assure you she is no friend of mine. She has attacked me and my friends plenty of times."

After a moment's pause, the man said, "I see…I can see that look of anger upon hearing her name. The same anger that runs in my veins. She is a wingless devil that will attack my kingdom." "Your kingdom?" Asuna questioned, "Does that mean…you're the king of the castle." "Indeed, I am." the man answered, "I am King Stefan, lord of this kingdom and castle."

Now knowing who he was, Asuna was hesitant on what to do. "I'm very sorry, sir!" Asuna apologized, slowly kneeling on one knee to Stefan, "I didn't mean to approach your castle like this, knowing you feared people like me." "There's no need for that." Stefan answered, "All you magical creatures try acting innocent, but have caused trouble for me, my kingdom, and my daughter."

"Your daughter?" Asuna questioned again, "What happened to your daughter?" Stefan looked at Asuna with a stern expression, then replied, "Follow me. I'll show you what Maleficent has done to her." He turned around and led Asuna further into the castle, up the stairs. Asuna watched King Stefan from behind. While she could see that this guy was a foe to Maleficent, who's presence was hard to believe, she still felt something from the King. A dark sense of vengeance that seemed to emanate from him.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Sleeping Beauty**

Asuna followed King Stefan as he led her through the corridors of the castle. Despite Nightmares appearing once in a while, they didn't seem to attack Stefan. On the contrary, they seemed to avoid him and Asuna. "Why aren't the Nightmares attacking?" Asuna asked in confusion. "They listen to me." Stefan answered, "When I was searching for a way to stop Maleficent, these creatures came to my side." Asuna looked about at the Nightmares. It was possible to make Spirit Dream Eaters obey you, but Nightmares? Asuna felt that maybe they would obey people in a different factor.

After several minutes of wandering through the castle, Stefan showed Asuna into a wooden double-door. Opening them, the two walked in to see a room that was highly decorated, made for someone of royalty. In the center of the room, three familiar fairies were flying in front of an open-curtained bed, which was occupied by someone. As Asuna drew closer, she saw a beautiful girl a couple years younger than her, with long-blond hair and a blue dress, motionless in the bed, with the sheet covering most of her body.

The three fairies turned to see who entered within. _Are those the good fairies of Yen Sid's Tower?_ Asuna thought to herself, _They do look a lot different than before._ "Your Majesty!" squeaked Knotgrass, who ushered Thistlewit and Flittle to her side. Stefan ignored them completely, leading Asuna to the bedside.

"Is this your daughter?" Asuna asked, seeing the girl's face. "Yes. Her name is Aurora." Stefan answered. Asuna heard the name, then recalled something. According to Sora's dimension, Aurora was suppose to be one of the Princesses of Heart.

"Is she…dead?" Asuna asked, examining her. "No, but she might as well be." Stefan answered, staring at her, "Sixteen years ago, Maleficent placed a curse on her. When the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she'll prick her finger on the needle of a spinning wheel, and fall into a sleep like death."

Stefan snarled, glaring at the three fairies. "The three of you were suppose to bring her back a day AFTER her birthday." he told them, "And yet, she came a day too early. Now, she sleeps." "So, her birthday was today…" Asuna realized, seeing Aurora in her sleep. When she arrived, she saw the sun set. So the curse had only been placed on her moments ago.

"But she's only sleeping." Knotgrass assured him, "It could've been worse." "She's only sleeping?" Stefan echoed in a hush tone, then barking, "She's only sleeping FOREVER!" This outburst frightened the three fairies.

"Is there any way of awakening her?" Asuna asked, "Surely, we can find a way to reverse the curse." "Maleficent made it so no power in this world could break the curse." Stefan retorted, "She will never wake up from this sleep, ever again."

"Oh!" gasped Flittle, "But there is a way! True love's kiss." "Yes, of course!" Knotgrass realized, "Maleficent made that the only way to wake Aurora from her sleep! We need someone to give her true love's kiss." Asuna looked back at Aurora. For some odd reason, she imagined herself in Aurora's position, and Kirito standing over her. He was about to lower himself to Asuna's lips when Stefan's words woke her from her imagination.

"True love doesn't exist." Stefan answered, "That's why Maleficent chose that as the only way to wake her up. She intends to torment me with discovering that cure for my daughter, knowing full well that there is no such thing." "But it is the only way of waking Aurora up, your Majesty!" Thistlewit begged. Stefan scowled, then backhanded the blue fairy away. The blush marks that were on Asuna's face from her daydreaming disappeared, replaced with a frown. The king didn't have to go that far on hurting them.

"I don't want to hear any more from the lot of you!" Stefan snapped, "I must prepare the castle for when Maleficent arrives." At this, Asuna looked confused. "What? Why would Maleficent come here?" she asked, "If the curse was done, what more will she want to do here?" "She intends to torment me more, strip me of everything I have!" Stefan answered, "I will not let her do that. I will set up the traps, barricade the walls, and prepare my army for when she arrives!"

Stefan whipped his head to Asuna. "As for you, if what you say is true, you will protect Aurora here. Do not step out of this room. Should Maleficent arrive, defend her with your life!" Asuna nodded in understanding. With that, Stefan walked out of the room, closing the doors behind him and locking them up, preventing the others to escape.

"The king certainly is full of vengeance for Maleficent." Asuna noticed, "I get the feeling that there is more to his anger than just his daughter sleeping like this." She turned to the three fairies, who were comforting Thistlewit with her injury. "Are you okay?" she asked the blue fairy. "She'll be fine." Knotgrass answered. "Ooh, who does that king think he is?!" Thistlewit moaned, "I know he was upset about Aurora, but even so…"

"Tell me, how well do you know the king and Aurora?" Asuna asked the trio. "You see, King Stefan has been the ruler of this kingdom for over sixteen years." Flittle answered. "Yes, and when Aurora was born, we came here to give her gifts of beauty and grace." Knotgrass added, "However, Maleficent also came and place the curse upon Aurora, as well. The king then issued a proclamation to burn every spinning wheel, and send us with Aurora to take care of her in secret for sixteen years and a day."

"So have been taking care of her all this time?" Asuna asked, looking at Aurora, "But why did you bring her here a day too soon?" "We didn't!" Thistlewit answered, "She arrived home one day when we were about to celebrate her birthday, when she said she will be living on her own from now on! After everything we had done for her for so long!" "So we had no choice but to tell her then about the curse upon her." Knotgrass followed, "She did not take it well, at all. So she returned to the kingdom again on her own."

"So in other words, it wasn't your fault." Asuna summed up, "But things really don't add up. If Aurora knew about the curse, why would she return to the castle? And why would Maleficent want to come here?" "Because Stefan did something to Maleficent in order to make him king." Flittle answered, "He took Maleficent's wings." "Wings?" Asuna questioned, "I didn't even know she had any."

After a moment of silence, Asuna recalled that she was gonna make the Dream Eater. "I guess while I'm waiting, I can set up my team a bit." she told herself, going into an open part of the room. She pulled out the Juggle Pup recipe, and placed the necessary Dream Pieces to make it, which composed of Vibrant and Wondrous Fantasies. She didn't have a lot of either, so she added one of her Blizzard spells to the mix. Afterwards, she backed off, ready.

"Dream Eater, beckon to my side." Asuna chanted, "Come forth, and fight with me against Nightmares!" The ingredients spun around and came together, then there was a flash of light, a puff of smoke, and Asuna's new Dream Eater appeared.

The Juggle Pup Spirit was similar in body structure as the Nightmare versions. It was a seal-like creature that had flippers for arms and legs, and stood on two feet. Its' face, ears arms and the tips of its' feet were dark brown. It looked like it was wearing a skin-tight suit and hood that was yellow, magenta on the top half, blue down to its' legs, and the Spirit symbol on its' belly. Its' eyes were blue. It wore a bright bowtie under its' chin, and a yellow-striped ball in one hand.

The Juggle Pup bounced on its' belly as it appeared, then looked to Asuna, and rubbed its' head in embarrassment. "You are a cute Dream Eater, much better looking than your Nightmare versions." Asuna pointed out, "Now what should I name you?" The Juggle Pup started balancing the ball on its' arms, then tossed it up, and placed it on its' nose. "How about I call you 'Ashika'." Asuna asked, "In Japanese, it means 'sea lion'. Does that sound good to you?" The Juggle Pup bounced the ball up, and swallowed it. It rubbed its' belly, then with one hand, produced another ball. "I'll take that as a yes." Asuna assumed.

Asuna pulled out her Dream Eater cards, and pulled each of their link boards up. From the battles in Nanoha's world to the ones she dealt with here, each of her Spirits racked up about 600 Link Points each, with the acception of Ashika.

Asuna started with Pina. She boosted her own stamina and magic power, boosted magic speed twice, increased thunder-attack damage, and gained access to the Sleepra spell. This left Asuna with two more powers to gain from the Link Board, one of which she needed to link with Pina once more to gain access to.

Asuna worked next on Petal. She boosted her stamina again, increased magic speed, increased her healing spells twice, resistance to water attacks twice, and gained the Blizzara and Blizzaga spell, leaving only one power remaining to gain on Petal's Link Board.

From Flambé, Asuna could see that, like Pina, she needed to link with the Spirit once more in order to gain access to another part of the board. While she couldn't do that, she instead went another route on the board. She boosted her attack, magic and defense power, boosted item's strength twice, improved resistance to fire attacks twice, increased fire-based attacks power, and gained access to the Aerial Slam technique.

Finally was Ashika. The Spirit's Link Board was completely confusing, composed of mystery panels. Asuna tried one route, but it went nowhere. She tried another, which led to the Baloonra spell to gain. She used the last bit to unlock two mystery panels, in which one went nowhere while the other gained a new route to an ability she couldn't gain yet.

With the Link Boards set up, Asuna checked to see what she got on her Command Pad. She noticed that she could only increase her magic speed at a max to five times, despite gaining it four times from Pina and two times from Petal. She could also see that Sleep Block can only be used once, despite Pina and Petal both having it. This drew the conclusion that Asuna should organize her team when she needs to in order to get an appropriate balance of strength from the three Dream Eaters that'll give her the stat boosts. However, since Ashika didn't have any stats for Asuna to gain boosts from, Asuna kept Petal and Flambé still out, with Pina in reserves, and Ashika to hold off until it gains more experience and Link Points.

As for her attacks, Asuna knew that she had plenty to choose from, with only able to pick five. She definitely chose Cura and her Linear Rapier Skill, and chose Thunder for the great Thunder Boosts she got. She also chose Blizzaga due to how strong she knew the 'aga'-level spells were, and couldn't decide between Aerial Slam, or Baloonra. In the end, she knew she was better with magic, so she chose Baloonra, deciding to use Aerial Slam when she gained a new Command slot.

Asuna looked outside. Night had fallen. "I know King Stefan told me to stay here, but I also know how dangerous Maleficent is." Asuna pointed out, turning to the fairies, "Do you think Stefan can really beat her?" "I believe so." Thistlewit answered, "I noticed how much iron Stefan fortified the castle with, which means he knows that iron burns fairies." Asuna didn't know about that.

"Even so, I can't just stand around here all night." Asuna pointed out, turning to the door, "I got to get out there and fight Maleficent, too." Asuna knew she could just unlock the door with her Keyblade, but she also knew that Stefan had those Ghostabocky in the corridors, as she witnessed. They would not only scare Asuna, but also alert Stefan to what she was doing.

"Hey, look at this!" cried Flittle. The group turned to see Flittle lifting up one side of the large tapestry hanging across one wall, revealing… "A secret door!" Asuna gasped, racing to Flittle's side. "Well done!" Knotgrass commended Flittle, then to Asuna, "With this, I'm sure you will be able to sneak around those terrible monsters!" Asuna nodded in agreement. She opened the door slightly, and squeezed herself out. It was time to find Maleficent before she would complete whatever she came here for.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Mismatch Combat**

Asuna found herself in a small room, her body shadowed from view from the corridors outside of it. Asuna crept along the wall, and peered around to see the main door to Aurora's room. She was right not to go through, as two Ghostabocky were guarding it. Asuna sighed in relief, then looked ahead into the dark corridors. Asuna noticed a Ghostabocky roaming the corridor ahead.

"I can't just race down the corridor willy-nilly." Asuna told herself placing herself back into the shadows, "Those ghosts will definitely find me." She looked around the corridor again, and saw where all the torch-lit areas were in the corridor, along with where all the dark parts were. "Maybe it's time for a little stealth." Asuna muttered, pulling out her Command Pad, "And just in case, I'll add the Sleepra spell into my attacks. I'll replace it with Baloonra for now, and return it, later."

Asuna snuck out of the place she was hiding, racing towards the shadows. She made it to one part, then scurried over to another shadowy part of the corridor. Asuna could see the Ghostabocky closing in on her position. She was terrified, and placed her hands on her mouth to prevent being heard. The Ghostabocky stopped nearby, looked about, then continued to move along the hallway. Once it was far enough off, Asuna crept away from her spot, thankful the Ghostabocky didn't see or hear her.

It took Asuna a while as she snuck around the place, avoiding any Nightmare eyes from seeing her. She almost alerted a Ghostabocky when she stumbled on some loose carpeting, but she used her Sleepra spell to avoid getting seen. She also could not use any flashy attacks, including Flowmotion. She also couldn't summon her Spirits at any given time. Either way, she was on her own for the moment.

It felt like an hour later before Asuna made it to the stone walls with holes that showed the outside. Asuna looked along the path ahead. No Ghostabocky, or any other Nightmares. "Finally, some rest." Asuna sighed, fully relaxing herself after tensing up throughout the sneaking. She pulled out her Command Pad, and returned Baloonra back to her attacks.

Asuna looked out the window. She could see the front of the castle, along with the castle bridge she fought across. "Good, I can get a clear view of what's going on around here." Asuna told herself, "Now all I have to do is wait."

Asuna quick-stepped along the corridor, going from open window to window as she got a better and better view of the front bridge. She stopped at one window that was directly above the bridge, watching and waiting.

As she waited, she started to think about the whole situation she was in. She was teaming up with a king that had the power to make Nightmares obey him, and was protecting one of the Princesses of Heart from Maleficent, who according to Stefan was suppose to arrive tonight. While several things seemed out of place, Asuna had one clear thought about something Stefan said before. "Why did the king believe that true love doesn't exist?" Asuna voiced her thoughts, "Surely, if Maleficent casted a curse that had a way to wake Aurora up, there must be such a thing as 'true love', right?"

"That's the thing about villains." said a voice next to her, "They never play fair, now do they?" Asuna tensed up at this. She knew that voice. However, unlike Gouxus' voice, this one was familiar in a good way. Asuna turned slowly to her left. Standing next to her, dressed in the Organization's coat, was a boy with light-green hair cut in a bob-like style, with a pair of strands on top that looked like fountain streams.

The boy turned and smiled at Asuna, who looked shock as she saw him. "Recon!" she gasped. "It's been a while, Asuna." Recon told her. "How…I mean, where did you come from?!" Asuna gasped, "Last time I heard, you got sealed up behind the Doors to Darkness." "Yeah, well I managed to get out thanks to somebody." Recon answered calmly, "He's helping me achieve my goal right now to protect Leafa, and that's why I'm here."

Asuna was amazed at this. Was this possible? Could Recon really have entered the Sleeping Worlds? Who was it that saved him from the darkness? Why was he wearing the Organization's coat? And how could he be so calm after seeing Asuna? There were too many questions circulating Asuna's head.

Before Asuna could start questioning, Recon said, "Look, here she comes." Asuna looked towards where Recon was looking. Nearing the castle, walking along the bridge, was none other than Maleficent herself, dressed in black attire and a cloak wrapped around her. Walking along with her was a man with messy black hair, dressed in his own dark attire. Floating unconscious behind the two was a young man who's attire looked like he was made for royalty.

"It's Maleficent." Asuna noticed, "Looks like Stefan was right. But still, I wonder why she would come here?" "To torment the king of the castle, of course." Recon answered simply, "He intends to protect his daughter with every bit of arsenal he has, including you. And yet, he doesn't believe his daughter will awaken. It kinda reminds me of how I would protect Leafa, no matter what condition she was in."

Asuna looked confused as she turned to Recon. "Are you doing okay, Recon?" she asked, "You sound different than how I remember." "The darkness gives you time to reflect on your own personality, and change it in some ways." Recon answered, "I had to do so in order to survive. But none of that matters now. Maleficent is the bigger deal here."

"I guess." Asuna agreed haphazardly, "But even if we stop her, that won't help us wake Aurora up." "Not exactly." Recon retorted, "Remember, she's the one that casted the curse. So if she were defeated, surely the curse would lift, right?"

Asuna thought about it. In some cases, what Recon said did make sense. If Asuna took care of the source, the curse would probably lift. Even so, something about all of this felt wrong. Mainly because of Recon. His presence, and his attitude were things she didn't expect to see. However, as she noticed how close Maleficent was approaching, Asuna knew she had to act.

"I'd better stop her, now!" Asuna decided. She squeezed herself through the open window, landing on the ledge below it, and leaping off to descend in front of Maleficent. She landed directly between the evil fairy and the door, crouching from the fall, but standing herself up straight again.

Maleficent and her cohorts stopped in their tracks, surprised at Asuna's sudden appearance in front of them. "You stop right there, Maleficent!" Asuna shouted at her, producing her Keyblade. "Get out of my way, girl." Maleficent ordered, then said, "Hold on, you are not human. Why are you protecting this kingdom?" "Don't play dumb with me!" Asuna snarled, "I don't know why you're here, but I do know your evilness stops here!"

Asuna unleashed her Blizzaga spell towards her, which was a much larger chunk of ice than it was when it was Blizzard. Maleficent raised her hand, unleashing fire towards her attack. The two attacks collided, canceling each other out.

Asuna charged forward, making her Keyblade glow as she prepared a Linear attack. Maleficent raised her staff, and suddenly, Asuna was pushed back by an unknown force, flailing in the air and over the bridge. Asuna saw herself descending, recovered in midair, and air-slid back onto the bridge again.

"I won't fall for a trick like that!" Asuna barked, raising her Keyblade, and sending a Thunder spell right on top of Maleficent, shocking her and making the two men back away. "Now!" Asuna declared, unleashing Balloonra. She summoned multiple large balloons around herself. She waved her Keyblade towards Maleficent, and the balloons homed in on her. She just recovered from the Thunder when Maleficent saw the attack coming. She produced a wall of green flames to protect herself. It stopped four of the balloons, but they dissolved the flames, allowing the other Balloonra attack to hit Maleficent, making her topple over.

Asuna stood at the ready as Maleficent struggled to get back onto her feet again. "Maleficent!" the man with black hair called out. "This isn't your fight, Diaval. Stay back." Maleficent retorted. Asuna stood there, ready to continue fighting. But then, she lowered her guard.

"Something's off, here." Asuna spoke up, "You don't have the same evil aura as I remember. In fact, I feel as if you aren't the same Maleficent I know at all. You won't let that man interfere with our fight, nor have you summoned any backup. Plus, the fact you are coming to this castle is also strange, too. Aurora is already asleep, so what more do you have to gain?"

Maleficent looked at Asuna, wondering if she should answer her question. Finally, she said, "I don't know what you think of me as 'evil'. I only wish to gain something that I don't want to lose, and that's all." "What would that be?" Asuna questioned her. "Aurora." Maleficent answered, "I wish to wake her up again."

Asuna was taken aback. "You…want to wake her from the sleep your curse put her in?" she questioned. "That's right." Maleficent answered, turning to the unconscious person, still floating in midair, "This boy is a prince. He had met Aurora at one point before. Diaval believes he might be able to break the curse." The man called Diaval nodded in agreement.

"I don't buy it." Asuna retorted, "Why are you trying to wake her up?" "Because she, too, took something precious from me." Maleficent answered, looking up at the castle with a sympathetic gaze, "Something that made me regret ever putting her in that sleep in the first place."

Asuna was now both confused and hesitant. Maleficent, regretful? She couldn't believe one bit that Maleficent would ever be such a person. Then again, Asuna vocally pointed out that something was completely off about her. It was as if she was a completely different person from the Maleficent she knew before.

"Maleficent, the guard has been recalled within the castle." Diaval warned her, "If we enter in there, there's a high chance we might never make it out alive." "Then don't go." Maleficent answered, "I can enter in there on my own. At least…" she turned to Asuna, "…if you would let me pass." Asuna glared at Maleficent for a few seconds. Finally, not sure if she was making the right decision, she turned to the large doors into the castle, and waved her Keyblade. A beam of light shot out, hitting the doors, and they slowly opened up for them.

"This doesn't mean I believe in your words." Asuna assured Maleficent harshly, "However, if you think you can wake Aurora from her sleep, then I'll lead you there. I just hope you won't make me regret it." She walked right into the castle again, with Maleficent, Diaval and the sleeping prince following her from behind.

Up at the window, Recon watched Asuna leading Maleficent in. "Guess we'll see whether Asuna is gonna trust her enemy, or backstab her." he told himself, "Oh, well. I can't stay around too long. I got to go see Leafa again. I can't let her be lonely in this trial." Recon produced a black portal, and he leisurely walked into it, closing the portal behind.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: No Truer Love**

Asuna led Maleficent, Diaval and the sleeping prince up the stairs, onto the floor where Aurora's room was at. She snuck around the corner, seeing the Ghostabocky still floating about, and hid back in the shadows. "Dang it! Those Nightmares are still roaming about." Asuna whispered, "If we alert those things here, we'll be in big trouble."

Maleficent rounded the corner, seeing the monster aways from her, then whisked her hand forward, sending a yellow dust at the Ghostabocky. It suddenly fell asleep, floating in midair. "Well, I guess there's that way." Asuna assumed, and she joined up with Maleficent, with the boys following behind.

"Seems to me Stefan isn't too keen of you, either." Maleficent stated. "Yeah, well it wasn't that." Asuna retorted, "I was put on guard duty inside Aurora's room, but I snuck out to find you. He doesn't seem to like anyone who isn't human, no matter how much they look the part."

Maleficent continued to put the Nightmares asleep as they continued down the corridor, mainly in silence. "Tell me something." Asuna broke the silence, "What was it that Aurora took that was so precious, you regretted ever putting her to sleep?" Maleficent paused as they reached a corner. "She took the last bit of happiness I have ever had." she answered, "You see, although I did place that curse on her, she came to me, without fear, calling me her fairy godmother."

Asuna looked to her incredulously. "Okay, I know you are joking." Asuna stated, "Did she really know you were the one that had cursed her?" "No. She didn't know about the curse until only recently." Maleficent answered, "I watched her grow, with grace, beauty and kindness. I ended up starting to care for the little beastie. I even so much as tried to reverse the curse myself."

"What happened?" Asuna asked, "Couldn't you have done it?" Maleficent shook her head. "I made it so no power in this world could stop it, not even my own." she explained, "Even so, Aurora wanted to stay with me in the Moors, spend time with me. She said she would tell her aunts that she would be doing just that." _So THAT must be what she meant when she said she wanted to live on her own._ Asuna realized. "However, when she returned, she had learned too much…" Maleficent stated, looking ahead of her.

 _(Flashback)_ Aurora had just approached Maleficent on the edge of the Moors, looking concern. "When were you going to tell me that I was cursed?" Aurora asked her, sad by the news she gained, "Is it really true?" Maleficent looked down at her for a second before replying, "Yes, it is."

Aurora looked down, recalling what the three fairies explained to her. "They said that it was an evil fairy that placed a curse on me when I was a baby." she muttered, "It was hard to remember her name. What was it?" This time, Maleficent was the hesitant one, then she answered, "Maleficent."

Aurora looked up at her, tears forming in her eyes. "Is that you?" she sobbed, "Are you really Maleficent?" The fairy closed her eyes, then opened them. "Aurora, I…" she started to reach out. "Keep away from me!" Aurora barked, backing away, "You're the evil that is in this world! It's you!" She turned and ran off, disappearing into the forest, leaving Maleficent standing there, feeling remorse for what she had done. She had to do something. Diaval, in raven form, was standing on a branch near her. "Find the boy." she ordered the raven, who nodded and took off. Maleficent looked back at where Aurora left. She had to undo what she had brought upon her. _(Flashback end)_

Asuna looked at Maleficent's face, seeing her close her eyes, recalling that painful moment. She opened them again. "I made it so that only true love can break the curse." Maleficent stated, "Though, I don't think such a thing exists in this world." Diaval looked at Maleficent with concern. "We'll find out soon enough, shall we?" Asuna stated, walking along the path, "I may not know what true love is, but I know it exists."

Maleficent watched Asuna leave, with Diaval right next to her. "At least she has hope for her." he told Maleficent. "I can only hope you are both right about the boy." Maleficent told Diaval before following Asuna again.

After a while, Asuna and Maleficent rounded another corner to see the two Ghostabocky standing guard over Aurora's room. Asuna was about to let Maleficent have a go at them when suddenly the two Nightmare screeched, and more Nightmares, comprised of Komory Bats and Sir Kyroo, appeared at the doors. Asuna waved Maleficent back, then watched and listened carefully on the Nightmares. "I think they're going to enter Aurora's room!" Asuna realized, "They're going by their nature, and taking away her dreams!" Asuna raced towards the Nightmares, summoning Petal and Flambé to her side. "Take care of the ghosts! I'll handle the rest!" Asuna ordered her Dream Eaters before going in.

The battle didn't take very long, what with Asuna's powerful magic and her Dream Eater's teamwork. After a short minute, the trio cleared out the doorway. Asuna had placed her Keyblade away, when she saw the prince floating towards her thanks to Maleficent's magic. Asuna looked to Maleficent, then realized what she was planning.

Asuna crept next to the door, and knocked softly. "Hey, it's me, Asuna!" Asuna whispered inside. On the other side of the door, both Flittle and Thistlewit were sitting with their backs to the door, and Knotgrass was flying back and forth. They perked up when Asuna called to them. "It's her!" Flittle gasped. "She's returned!" Thistlewit followed, the three fairies grouping together at the door.

"Have you fought against Maleficent?" Knotgrass asked, "Did you defeat her?" "Well, yes and no, and in that order." Asuna answered, looking back at Maleficent and Diaval, and to the prince floating behind her, "But that can be explained later. I think I have a way of breaking Aurora's curse."

Just then, Maleficent waved her fingers, and the prince awoke. A second later, he fell to the floor, grunting from impact. Asuna flinched from the abrupt awakening. _Not the most subtle way of waking someone, Maleficent._ she thought to herself. The prince tilted his head around, and saw Asuna. "Who are you?" the prince asked. "I'm Asuna." she answered, "I need your help with something."

Just then, the fairies opened the door, revealing each group to one another, excluding Maleficent and Diaval. The prince looked at everyone, then rose to his feet. "I dare say, where did you bring me to?" he asked. "This is King Stefan's castle." Asuna answered.

The prince looked about, realizing where he was. "I was suppose to come here to see the King." he stated, "My father is King John of Ulstead. My name is Phillip." "He's a prince." Asuna told the fairies, "Maybe he might be able to break the curse." "A prince!" gasped the three fairies.

Asuna ushered Prince Phillip into the room, then without anyone noticing, Asuna turned to Maleficent and her servant, signaling them to take the side route before entering into Aurora's room, closing the door behind.

The fairies were pushing the prince over to Aurora's bedside. Asuna joined the group as Phillip saw the sleeping girl's face. "I know her." he realized, "It's Aurora." "He knows her." Flittle realized. "Why is she sleeping?" Phillip asked. "She's trapped in an enchantment." Knotgrass explained. "She won't wake up unless someone gives her true love's kiss." Asuna followed. She turned to see Maleficent and Diaval sneak into the room, hiding behind a foggy glass dress screen.

"Do you want to kiss her?" Flittle asked the prince. "But I barely know her." Phillip answered, "I only met her once." "Haven't you ever heard of love at first sight?!" Thistlewit asked, "Go on, kiss her!" Phillip looked to the three fairies, then to Asuna, and down at Aurora. He paused for a second, then slowly lowered his head to her, and kissed her on the lips. It was sweet and gentle, and only last for a second. The girls waited baited breath for any signs of movement from Aurora. However, there was nothing. She was still asleep.

"It didn't work?" Asuna asked, puzzled. "You didn't do it properly!" Knotgrass scolded the prince. "It was suppose to be a kiss of true love!" Flittle moaned. Prince Phillip looked up at Asuna, who closed her eyes, sad that it didn't work. The three frustrated fairies were pulling on Phillip, taking him out of the room. They opened the doors, threw him outside, and followed him as they closed the door behind, leaving Asuna, Maleficent, Diaval and the sleeping Aurora alone.

Asuna looked up as she heard Maleficent round the screen into view. "I told you it doesn't exist." she told Asuna, who glared back at her. "Don't blame me for it not working." Asuna retorted, stepping towards the evil fairy, "At least I believe it exists. You caused her to be placed in this state."

Maleficent looked back at Asuna's face, then looked to Aurora with a sympathetic expression. She walked past Asuna as she approached the princess' bedside. Diaval walked right next to Asuna, both of them watching her as Maleficent looked down at Aurora's face.

"I will not ask for your forgiveness, because what I had done to you is something that cannot be forgiven." she muttered to Aurora, "I was blinded by my hatred and revenge for what this kingdom had done to me. I lost so much of my heart, and what was left was given to you. Now I lost you, and I cannot bring you back. I swear to you that no harm will come to you, as long as I live. And not a day will pass when I don't miss your smile."

As Asuna heard Maleficent's speech, she started to see more and more of who Maleficent was. The more she heard, the more she felt sorry for Maleficent. After all the things she had heard about Aurora and Maleficent before, from the king taking Maleficent's wings, to Aurora's love, to the curse that was placed in revenge, and to the regret that the caster had felt, Asuna could truly see the chain of events that had transpired, and knew that Maleficent was not the same evil one as she knew. This was also proven as she saw Maleficent shed a tear for the sleeping princess.

Maleficent lowered herself to Aurora, kissing her on the forehead. Asuna looked to Diaval, who looked down, feeling sad for Maleficent's loss. Asuna turned to Aurora as Maleficent turned away from her bed, then gasped. Aurora's eyes opened up. She looked up at Maleficent, then muttered, "Hello, godmother." Maleficent stopped and turned to Aurora, and a motherly smile grew on her face. "Hello, beastie." she stifled back. Aurora smiled brightly, happy to be awakened. Maleficent was just as much so.

Diaval and Asuna were enjoying this reunion of the pair. "Maleficent broke her own enchantment." Asuna stated. "There was no truer love." Diaval added. Asuna looked to Diaval, then back at the pair. He was right. True love doesn't just come from two lovers. True love also can be made by a mother and her daughter, whether they were biologically one or not. Asuna smiled at this. "And she even thought there was no such thing as true love." Asuna muttered, amused and grateful for Maleficent, who she finally was able to trust.

Maleficent helped Aurora out of her bed, and walked her over to Asuna and Diaval. "Morning, Sleeping Beauty." Asuna greeted the princess, "I know you don't know me, but I'm here to help you. I'm Asuna." "Pleasure to meet you." Aurora greed her. Asuna looked at Maleficent, smiling. "Looks like we're done here." Asuna told Maleficent, "We'd better leave before King Stefan finds out you're here." Maleficent agreed with this. Together, the team left the room, not knowing of what was to come next.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Fight and Flight**

The three good fairies weren't around outside. Nor was Prince Phillip. Not even the Ghostabocky that were wandering the corridors were stationed there anymore. "I got a bad feeling about this." Asuna muttered, summoning Pina and Flambé to her side. "This might not be anything, but I found this." Diaval stated, handing Asuna something, "Perhaps you might be able to use it." It was a ball of light that entered her Command Pad. Asuna pulled it out, revealing a new attack. "It's my 'Quadruple Pain' Rapier Skill." Asuna noticed, "I know that will come in handy for me." Asuna replaced her Linear with her Quadruple Pain.

Aurora looked to Maleficent. "Are we going back to the Moors?" she asked her. "If that is what you wish." Maleficent responded. "We might be attacked if we attempt to escape." Diaval warned the group. "Then let's not take the direct route." Asuna stated, looking towards the direction that did not lead to the front doors, "We should see where this way goes." Asuna led the team as they quietly walked through the corridors.

The walk through the castle was quiet and still. Nothing could be heard but what came from the team's footsteps. Maleficent had Diaval turn into a raven just to be safe. There were no signs of Nightmares, nor any sign of guards. All was still. Asuna could clearly see that this was a trap. Question was, where was the trap gonna be?

Asuna and Maleficent led the team into one of the higher levels of the castle, into a marble-floored room. Based on the small steps towards the decorated chair in front of a stain-glass window, she could see that this was the throne room. Asuna quietly walked ahead, looking about to see if it was all clear. She couldn't see anyone else here. Maleficent was close behind her, and Diaval flew above them. Maleficent turned to Aurora, waving to have her come with her.

Asuna had just passed the center of the room when she detected something. Asuna stopped, and looked up. She heard the sound of something being released from above. It was a large, iron net. It collapsed itself onto Maleficent, causing her to collapse onto the floor. The iron started to burn Maleficent's body as she roared in pain. "Maleficent!" Asuna cried as she and Aurora came racing towards her.

Just then, multiple Nightmares started appearing all around the three ladies. Asuna and Aurora turned around, seeing the enemies around them. Along with the Sir Kyroo and Ghostabocky, there were also Yoggy Ram and a new Dream Eater called a Peepsta Hoo. Maleficent was struggling to lift the heavy net off of her, but the weight combined with burning pain made it impossible for her to break free. "We gotta protect Maleficent and Aurora!" Asuna told her Spirits. Diaval crowed angrily, ready to do something to help.

Asuna started attacking the Nightmares left and right, unleashing every technique she had under the book to take them out, from the magic spells to her Quadruple Pain Rapier Skill, which not only struck four times on a single opponent very quickly, but also stunned the targets. She also utilized the Flowmotion by spinning around the columns or leaping off the walls towards the Nightmares. She even performed the Reality Shift 'Rageblaze', which sent green flames crossing every which-way depending on where she set them. The Nightmares just kept coming, attempting to attack Maleficent and Aurora.

After several minutes, Asuna was still seeing multiple Nightmares surrounding them, still going after their targets. "There is just no end to them!" Asuna cried out exasperatedly. Aurora tried helping Maleficent with the chains, but they were too heavy for her.

Maleficent was in so much pain, she had begun to grown dizzy. She was barely keeping consciousness as she saw Diaval flying above her view. She shakily rose a hand and muttered, "Into a dragon." Her hands glowed yellow, and Diaval instantly grew into a monstrous size. Diaval transformed into a real-life dragon, complete with scales, horns, large wings, and of course, fire breath. Asuna and Aurora were shocked at this sudden transformation.

Diaval looked disbelievingly at his transformation, then quickly adapted, shooting flames out at the Nightmares, destroying all of them. Asuna and Aurora ducked under the flames, then moved out of the way as Diaval used its' newfound strength to lift the iron net off of Maleficent with his teeth, freeing her.

Asuna and Aurora were at the stairs as they saw Maleficent rise to her feet. She turned to see more Nightmares appearing, along with a larger, more threatening Nightmare that looked like a gargoyle with rainbow-colored wings that resembled the stain-glass windows of the castle. Underneath that flying Nightmare was a man wearing heavy iron armor, flailing a long chain in one hand, and carrying a sword in the other.

Due to the destructive power of Dragon Diaval, Asuna and Maleficent worried for Aurora's safety. "Asuna, take Aurora and run!" Maleficent ordered. Asuna nodded, and she pulled Aurora away with her, racing up the stairs towards the higher floors. Maleficent turned back to the horde, seeing the man slowly enter the room with his Nightmare above him, which looked like it was gonna challenge Diaval. _Stefan._ Maleficent realized, knowing who was wearing that full armor. "Time to meet your end, Maleficent." the King said through the helmet, readying to attack.

Up the stairs, Asuna and her Spirits led Aurora into a small room. Asuna let Aurora further in. "I'd better go and help Maleficent." Asuna told Aurora, "You stay here." "But I can't just stand here and do nothing." Aurora retorted, "I want to help my godmother." "I understand completely." Asuna responded, "But Maleficent and Diaval won't be able to handle long against those beasts, especially that big one. Besides, Maleficent wants you to be safe, so do just that." Aurora wasn't satisfied with that. She wanted to help out more.

Just then, Petal cried out to the girls. They turned to see Petal bouncing up and down, then looking up at a glass case with a wooden frame above it. The two looked at what was inside of it. It looked like a pair of large, feathery wings, hung like a trophy.

The two creeped closer to the wings, amazed. "What king of bird had these wings?" Asuna asked, seeing them. "They're not bird wings." Aurora realized, "They're fairy wings." Asuna looked from Aurora to the wings. For a second, she didn't know what she meant. Then suddenly, it dawned upon her. "Of course! These were the wings that Stefan took from Maleficent!" she gasped, recalling what the fairies told her.

Aurora stepped forward to wiped the glass to see the wings. She examined them for a second, then without warning, the wings started to ruffle on their own, startling the girls. "They're still alive!" Asuna cried out, watching the wings desperately attempting to free themselves from the container.

Aurora looked all about the cage, then turned to Asuna. "We need to release these wings." she told her, "They might return to their master." "Maleficent will be given her wings, huh?" Asuna questioned, "Okay, then."

Asuna readied herself, then unleashed her Quadruple Pain on the glass container. She struck quickly and strongly, shattering the glass and the wood frame, releasing the wings. They started flapping in the air by themselves. "Return to my godmother!" Aurora begged, "She needs you again!" The wings responded by flying out of the room. "C'mon! Let's see from a different level!" Asuna told Aurora, and the two took off out of the door, heading to the floor above.

Meanwhile, down below, things were not looking so good. Diaval was being overwhelmed by the large beast that was controlled by Stefan. It has used its' chains and gun arms to bind and hold down Diaval. Maleficent couldn't escape the surrounding Nightmares, which had formed a circle around her and the armored Stefan, who had removed his mask.

How does it feel to be a fairy creature without wings, being defeated by creatures who are just as foul as the rest of ya?" Stefan taunted Maleficent, "You don't belong in this world! It is time I take you out!" Stefan whipped his chain at her, sending her flying over the Nightmares, collapsing onto the steps of the throne.

Maleficent rose onto her knees, injured by the iron-weapon attack. Stefan pulled out his sword, ready to strike her with it. She knew she was defenseless. Diaval wasn't able to help. Asuna was helping Aurora. She was too injured to move. Stefan's angry face drew near, about to plunge it into her.

Just then, Maleficent gasped as her back grew brightly. Her wings have arrived, fusing themselves back into where they were before. They spread themselves out as Maleficent rose to her feet. The wings then began to flap, lifting Maleficent into the air. She looked at them, amazed and happy to see her wings back where they belong.

"How in the…?" Stefan started, looking about. "King Stefan!" shouted Asuna's voice. Up in the balcony of throne room, Asuna and Aurora stood there, hanging over the ledge to see everything that had transpired. Everyone looked up at the two. Stefan was shocked to see Aurora, awake and well, and see the fairy girl next to her.

"There's no need for this!" Asuna told the king, "Aurora's awake thanks to Maleficent. The wings you stole from Maleficent are returned back to their proper owner. You have no more quarrel with one another! Let this battle end!" Stefan looked from the two in the balcony, to Maleficent, and back to her. "What right do you have to tell me it is over?!" Stefan roared, pulsing with a dark aura, "You are just a blue-haired, traitorous fairy creature!"

The Nightmare's eyes flashed, and it recoiled its' arms and chains, freeing Diaval. It flew itself up to the second level, roaring at the two girls. "Aurora!" Maleficent called out, about to fly to her aid. "Not so fast, you!" barked Stefan, whipping its' chain out, wrapping it around her leg, preventing her to reach the others.

The Nightmare roared as it charged at Asuna and Aurora. Asuna pulled a yelping Aurora down as it shot over them, blasting out of the glass doors and windows, causing a large, gaping hole leading outside. Asuna rose to her feet. "I'll end this beast!" Asuna snapped, and she charged out to face the best.

She arrived on the castle's upper bailey, the Nightmare flapping over the side of it. Asuna pulled out her book, revealing the Nightmare's identity. "The Wargoyle, and the winged type." Asuna noticed, "Based on what the book says, you're a tough customer." The Nightmare roared out as Asuna summoned Petal and Flambé to join her. "Bring it!" Asuna shouted, the team ready to fight the Nightmare.

 _(Cue KHDDD OST 'Majestic Wings)_

The Wargoyle started out by shooting large, diamond-shaped bullets down at Asuna and her Spirits. She dodged them, with Petal and Flambé avoiding the attack, as well. It shot the same bullets a few more times, redirecting its' aim every single time towards Asuna. It was finally able to strike Asuna, sending her flying backwards. Asuna skidded to a halt, and fired a Blizzaga spell right back, striking hard and damaging the Wargoyle.

The Wargoyle flew in with, igniting its' flames. It brought its' fist down upon Asuna, but she avoided it in time. Asuna then retaliated with a Thunder spell, followed by a double attack of fireballs from Flambé and explosive dandelions from Petal.

Wargoyle whipped its' tail around, striking the two Dream Eaters and taking off into the sky again. Asuna raced after it, but the Wargoyle turned around and ignited its' whole body this time, and barreled at the tricked Asuna, sending her flying. Asuna cried out in pain, and Petal heard the cry. It healed Asuna with its' Curaga spell, restoring Asuna's strength.

"Thanks!" Asuna thanked her partner, "Now to retaliate!" She did a midair dash towards the Wargoyle, who readied to attack again. Asuna unleashed her Balloonra spell, and sending the balloons homing in on the Wargoyle, who fired a spiraling fireball. It clashed, causing a massive eruption. However, one balloon was able to survive, and hit the Wargoyle. It didn't do much, but it did enrage the beast.

Asuna kept firing from a distance with her spells, while the Wargoyle kept going back and forth from close range to long range, from fiery punches, tail whips and barreling charges, to firing diamond-shaped bullets and fireballs from afar. Asuna could see that this Wargoyle was fast, powerful, and preferably wanting to attack over the side, which prevented Asuna from getting in close. Even her Dream Eaters couldn't reach it with their attacks all the time.

"There has to be a way of getting to that beast in the air." Asuna told herself, "If only I had a pair of wings, too." The Wargoyle ignited itself, and was just charging at Asuna when a blast of rubble came from below. It was the Dragon Diaval, punching a hole through the wall with its' body. It breathed flames up at the Wargoyle, who stopped its' attack to avoid getting hit. Once he was mostly out, Diaval spread out its' wings, and flapped himself into the air. He was a little wobbly at first due to his size and how he flew, but got the hang of it.

"Diaval, you just got me an idea!" Asuna stated with a grin. She backed off a bit, then she charged forward, running as fast as she could. With a single jump, Asuna leapt off the bailey, and onto Diaval's back. Asuna summoned her Spirits onto Diaval's back as well. "Diaval, I need you to be me wings on this guy!" she told the dragon, who nodded in response. Now it was time for Diaval and Asuna to team up against the Wargoyle.

Now in pursuit of the Nightmare, Asuna could now get close enough to the Wargoyle thanks to Diaval. She was able enough to even unleash her Quadruple Pain at one point, causing it to falter back on its' attack. The Nightmare continued its' assault, now with an extra twist to its' attack. For one, it started charging with a dark flame aura, to which Asuna avoided at all times. On the other hand, it didn't only just started shooting one fireball, but now multiple fireballs at Asuna and Diaval from its' arm guns. The attacks were causing damage onto Diaval, who had a hard time holding on.

"Just hold on, Diaval. It's almost out!" Asuna assured the dragon, patting the back of it. Asuna looked up to see the Wargoyle come charging in with a dark aura. This time, Asuna got struck, and the Wargoyle scooped her up into its' tail. Asuna struggled as it carried Asuna back to the bailey. It then flipped around and slammed Asuna hard into the rocky floor of the bailey. Asuna gasped in pain, and laid there, motionless.

Diaval roared to her. The Wargoyle charged up its' arm guns, ready to fire more fireballs from them. Asuna slowly opened up one eye just in time to see the attack unleash down at her. However, Diaval and the Spirits weren't gonna let her down. Diaval grabbed the Nightmare from behind to stop it. The Spirits leapt off of the dragon's back, over the oncoming fireballs, and landing between them and Asuna.

"What are you…?" Asuna started, watching her Dream Eaters. Flambé twirled its' frying pan around, then with a determined glare, it started swinging at the fireballs, blasting them out of the way before they could reach Asuna. The attack did damage Flambé, but Petal was there, using its' healing powers to restore Flambé's stamina midway through. Asuna's stamina was also healed thanks to Petal.

"Thanks a bunch, you two!" Asuna thanked her Dream Eaters. Both of them cried out in gratitude. "Now that we've got that out of the way, let's go take out that Nightmare, together!" Asuna followed. She and her Spirits focused together, and the two Spirits entered Asuna's body. _"Dual Link! Rising Wing!"_ Asuna shouted, and her body bursted with a bright blue aura. She sprouted her Undine wings behind her, which were smaller than before.

Asuna leapt off the bailey again, this time gliding through the air thanks to her powers. The Wargoyle attempted to attack her with more diamond-shaped bullets, but Asuna unleashed her Blizzaga spell onto it, stopping it before it could attack. Asuna then dashed into it with her attack. She then started using her aerial movements to perform scooping slashes, followed by a couple spiraling sweeps, then finally, creating a whirlwind around the Wargoyle, slashing it repeatedly. Asuna backed off, landing on top of Diaval again as he glided around the battle.

The Wargoyle tumbled backwards and fell to the ground below, its' wings detaching from its' body. It roared in agony as it fell, and disappeared into the darkness. The Wargoyle was finished. Asuna sighed in relief. "That monster was pretty tough." she sighed, "I hope I don't have to deal with another flying battle like that again."

Diaval took off back to the castle bailey, where Asuna and her Spirits split up again. Diaval transformed back into a human again. Asuna felt her Command Pad vibrate, and she pulled it out to see a new technique in her roster. It was a reprisal command called 'Payback Thrust', which was Asuna's Shooting Star Rapier Skill should she be ever knocked back in the air. "We'd better find Maleficent." he told the exhausted Asuna. She nodded in agreement, and the two took off to find her.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Throwing Off the Crown**

While Asuna was fighting the Wargoyle, Maleficent was having her own battle with King Stefan. After her leg was wrapped in his chain, Maleficent used this opportunity, and started pulling Stefan around, who had his arm wrapped around the chain, similar to the chains around the Wargoyle. This was a bad mistake on his part, as he was sent sliding across the floor while Maleficent flew, and she spun right through a stain-glass window, shattering it, and carrying Stefan out of the throne room, having him hang onto the chain. They were up pretty high.

Maleficent flew around for a bit before dropping Stefan onto one of the towers, then landing on the far side of the tower from Stefan, pulling off the chain. Stefan rose to his feet, terrified by Maleficent. He charged at her, but Maleficent knocked him back with one of her wings.

She stepped closer to Stefan, and grabbed him by the throat, thrusting him into the wall. She was seething with anger at the man before her, who was gasping for air at her grip. Maleficent paused, looking at the man's face, her eyes glowing with rage. She then remembered the kindness of Aurora that she had given the fairy, and the happiness that she once had from Stefan. Her eyes stopped glowing, but she looked angrily at the man. "It's over!" she told Stefan, and she tossed the King to one side. He gasped and choked, massaging his throat.

Maleficent turned and started to walk away. Stefan looked at her leave, his anger and vengeance for her still coursing through his veins. He charged forward, grabbing Maleficent from behind and started to wrestle with her. Maleficent struggled, attempting to throw him off. Unfortunately, all they did was tumble over the side of the tower, and started falling down to the ground, Stefan still trying to wrestle with Maleficent, grabbing her wings to prevent her from fleeing the fall.

Maleficent was able to free her wings from Stefan's grip, and spread them out wide, stopping the fall abruptly. Unfortunately, this also caused Stefan to lose his grip of Maleficent, causing him to fall solo, his angry face looking up at the flying fairy as he plummeted to his doom. Maleficent flapped her wings as she stayed airborne, watching Stefan fall to the ground, the drop causing his death.

Maleficent descended down to the ground, directly at Stefan's feet. She looked down at the man she once loved. Somewhere in her heart, she felt sympathetic for the man she had just killed. She also felt discouraged that he wouldn't give up a fight that wasn't worth continuing. She had wished Stefan was the same young boy she had once knew to laugh and play with her in the Moors.

She heard a roar, and looked up to see the Wargoyle that Asuna was fighting plummet to its' doom. It disappeared passed Maleficent, and into the moat, where it vanished. She looked up to see Asuna and Diaval, now human, racing along the bailey. They stopped to look down, and could recognize the scene below them. Asuna gasped in shock at the man dead before Maleficent's feet, but she could also tell what had happened.

Asuna heard footsteps behind her, and she turned to see Aurora walking up to her and Diaval. She looked worried, hoping Maleficent was okay. Asuna smiled and nodded, assuring her that her godmother was okay. Aurora smiled gratefully. The battle was over for them.

By the time the team joined Maleficent at the bridge, the sun was starting to rise up again. They looked out across the bridge, towards the Moors. They heard a familiar trio of voices, and turned to see Knotgrass, Thistlewit and Flittle flying out of the castle towards them. "It's Aurora! She's awake!" Flittle cried out in relief. "We heard what happened to the King." Knotgrass followed, "What happened?!" "Maleficent!" gasped Thistlewit, seeing the fairy in black clothing, "You have your wings!"

Aurora looked to Asuna and Maleficent before answering, "We might need to explain it to you along the way back home." She turned to Maleficent as she added, "Is that okay, godmother?" Maleficent smiled and nodded. "If that is what you wish." She answered. Aurora smiled at this. Together, with Diaval and the three fairies, they left for home, leaving Asuna standing there, watching them leave.

"Maleficent regained her loving heart through the kindness of Aurora and the help from Diaval." Asuna told herself, "I was too quick to judge that she could be different to the one I knew." She turned back to the castle, looking up to where the throne room was. "Stefan never regained that love. His heart was clouded in vengeance. Maleficent wasn't tormenting him. He was already tormenting himself, believing she would cause him more pain, and that caused his mind to go insane with power. In this world, the roles of villain and hero had been swapped. Not only that, but I can now understand what true love is suppose to be, too."

Asuna continued to look up, then saw a light. The Sleeping Keyhole appeared above her. Asuna produced her Keyblade, and waved it to the Keyhole. There was a beam of light, and it connected with the Keyhole. It shattered into light, and Asuna got swallowed in the light. "To think that this all happened once upon a dream." Asuna told herself before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **Realm of Arrival**

Yui was worried about her parents, but she knew she couldn't do anything to help them right now. Gretinal suggested that she went outside for a bit, maybe find her other students and see what they were up to. Yui did just that, with the agreement that if Gretinal found anything, she would report it back to her.

Yui was wondering about, hoping that her family was safe. "Why the frown?" asked a voice. It was Jackson, wandering over to her. "Just worried about my family." Yui answered, "Gretinal said that something was wrong with their exam. I just wish I could do something to help."

Jackson pondered for a second before responding, "You know, whenever I'm worried about something, I usually just smile it off." Yui looked at him, confused. "Smile it off?" she asked. "Yeah! I smile, I train, and soon, all those worries disappear." Jackson explained, "You should try doing that. It always works, I guarantee ya! If it doesn't, you can have your money back!"

Yui chuckled at the amusing comment Jackson made. "There, ya see?!" Jackson said, pointing at Yui's smile, "Doesn't that feel bladin' better than worrying?" Yui was surprised at first, then smiled again. "I guess you're right." Yui answered, "Still, I want to do that'll help my parents out if they need me." "Then I guess you should start training yourself. Make yourself strong enough to protect others." Jackson answered, "How 'bout we go over, grab a couple of practice Keyblades, and we'll square off against one another?"

"I don't know how to use the Keyblade." Yui responded, "I don't even know how to use a sword properly." "You got parents and friends who have shown their sword skills to ya, right?" Jackson asked, "You must have learned a thing or two from them." "I guess…" Yui answered. "Then let's get started!" Jackson declared, grabbing Yui's hand and pulling her abruptly along. He certainly is determined for me to train with him. Yui thought to herself, I guess this is his way of trying to cheer me up. Still, I hope mama, papa and Leafa are doing okay.

* * *

 **Leafa's Story**

Within a familiar town, Leafa was taking down several Aura Lion and Majik Lapin Nightmares with her partners, Kooms the Kooma Panda and Wowzer the Meow Wow. Leafa had unleashed her Slow spell onto them, slowing them down. She then got struck from behind by an Aura Dive from one of the Lions. Leafa got up from the attack, and unleashed a Circle Raid technique, slashing the multiple enemies around her.

She recalled her Keyblade as Kooms and Wowzer joined her side. "Let's do it!" Leafa declared, "Dual Action! Whomperstomp!" Wowzer began to inhale deeply, and sucked up Kooms into its' body, making it into a monstrous size. Leafa held tight on top of her partner as it started bouncing around, flattening the enemies and creating large shockwaves. The attack knocked all the remaining Nightmares out.

Leafa panted in exhaustion as she and her Spirits ended their link, and she looked about. "Why did I end up here?" she asked herself, "Could this world really be asleep?" It was Central Arun in ALFheim Online, but not the one she remembered before. It looked more like the Arun that was in the ALFheim that Sugou created.

"What's going on?" Leafa asked, "I've been searching for that Sleeping Keyhole, but so far, I haven't found it." "That's because this world is not asleep." said a voice behind her. Leafa turned to see who told her that. Walking towards her was a young man about her age, dressed in the Organization's black coat. He had dark skin, silver hair that had bangs hanging on the sides of his face, and golden eyes.

"Who are you?" Leafa asked, having a bad feeling about the man before her. "How foolish you must feel, fighting all of these creatures, believing you are drawing closer and closer to your goal." the man spoke, ignoring Leafa's question entirely, "You don't even notice the bread crumbs we are leaving are bringing you closer and closer to us." "Closer to who?!" Leafa demanded, "What the heck are you talking about?"

"Leafa!" called out another voice. Leafa turned again. It was Recon, walking his way over to her. "Recon!" Leafa called out, "I'm glad you're here! This guy doesn't look like a good person to me." "What are you talking about?" Recon asked, walking right by Leafa calmly and turning back to her, "This man is the one who saved me from the darkness."

Leafa looked surprised at this, looking from Recon to the young man before her. "You saved him?" Leafa asked the man. "In a matter of speaking." the man responded. "Okaaay, but what are you trying to do here?" Leafa asked hesitantly, "And what were all those things you were saying to me before about?" "If you want the answer to all of those, then I'd suggest you'd head up there." the man answered, pointing up the World Tree, "There, you will find something that'll change you forever."

"Trust him, Leafa." Recon assured her, "He knows what he's doing. He's even helped me be able to protect you. I bet you'll become even stronger if you go up there!" "I don't understand, Recon." Leafa stated, "Why are you siding with him?" "He saved me." he answered, "Don't worry. I'll make sure nothing bad happens to your heart. I promise!" "Come, Recon. We must leave." the man ordered Recon. "Of course." Recon answered, turning to him. The two produced a portal, and disappeared within it. "Wait!" Leafa shouted, but too late. They were gone.

"Something's wrong here." Leafa muttered, "That man gave off a really bad vibe to me. Plus, Recon seems way more different than before. It's like he's a different person entirely." Kooms and Wowzer joined next to Leafa, looking at her.

She looked at her two Dream Eaters, then looked up at the World Tree. "If this is really ALFheim, then I have to accomplish the goal, and reach the top of the World Tree." she told herself, "Not only Recon and that man were telling me to go there, but I was wondering if I should go there myself. The Sleeping Keyhole might be up there."

Leafa looked even further up, into the sky. "Kazuto, Asuna, please be safe." she told to those far away from her, "I can only hope that I'll be able to see you guys again." With her mind set, and her courage at full, she raced towards the entrance into the World Tree, hoping to find out what in the world was going on, and more importantly, how to escape.

* * *

 **The Plot thickens. The battles continue. Leafa is determined to escape the trap she was placed in. Yui now trains with Jackson, hoping to also hear news about her family. Kirito and Asuna have both unlocked their fourth Sleeping Keyhole. What will happen next?! As always, leave a reply, tell your friends, and wait for the next episode.  
**

 **Next time on SAK FF:**

 **Asuna: The new world I arrived in is digital, just like the VRMMO worlds. However, this one has monsters that are alive, and these Tamers have their individual partners. However, not all the monsters are good, and those guys need to evolve their monsters in order to fight them. I worry that if they have them evolve for the wrong reason, it could cause trouble. What is the right reason to evolve?**

 **On the next 'Sword Art Kingdom: Falling Fantasy'**

 **Digital World! Heart of Evolution!**

 **Kirito & Asuna: The Dreams have yet to be discovered!**


	7. Digital World! Heart of Evolution!

**Here we go! The next world, the Digital World of Digimon Tamers. I mixed it up a bit, using both the Japanese and English version of the anime to put into my story, so hopefully it looks good. Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

 _(I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Sword Art Online. All I do is form my imagination from both stories, and share it with the world!)_

 **Asuna's Team so Far**

Necho Cat (Pina)

 **Magic**

Thunder

Time Bomb

Sleepra

 **Stat Boost**

Thunder Boost (x3)

Magic Haste (x4)

Magic Boost

HP Boost

Sleep Block

Confusion Block

* * *

Wheeflower (Petal)

 **Magic**

Blizzard _(Sacrificed for Ashika)_

Blizzara

Blizzaga

Esuna

 **Stat Boost**

Magic Haste (x2)

HP Boost

Cure Boost (x2)

Water Screen (x3)

Magic Boost

Bind Block

Sleep Block

* * *

Chef Kyroo (Flambé)

 **Magic/Techniques**

Cura

Aerial Slam

 **Stat Boost**

Fire Boost (x2)

Attack Boost

Magic Boost

Defense Boost

Fire Screen (x2)

Item Boost (x2)

* * *

Juggle Pup (Ashika)

 **Magic**

Baloonra

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Dive! Vs. Brawlamari**

Asuna woke up once again, diving down towards the next gate, going into the new world. She saw the objective on the gate in order for her to enter. "Defeat the Brawlamari." Asuna read, "What's that?"

Asuna soon got her answer as she saw something approach her from a distance. It was a large Nightmare, and it looked like an octopus. It had a black body with a black, purple and yellow-lined helmet-like top and a purple and yellow-lined mouth. It had four tentacles that were short, orchid and yellow-lined with bulb-like ends, and two longer tentacles of the same color, only they ended with blades attached to a black disc.

"Well, I think I found my opponent!" Asuna told herself as the Brawlimari floated in front of her. She readied her Keyblade, aiming for a fight. The Nightmare's blade-tentacles started glowing brightly, charging for an attack. Asuna anticipated the attack, and dodged it just as it thrusted both tentacles at the place she was at before.

Asuna tried to dash in closer to get to the Brawlimari, but it was moving too fast for her to catch up. "How can I fight it if I can't catch up with it?" Asuna asked herself. She noticed the Brawlimari starting to suck in strongly. Asuna felt something approaching behind, and turned just in time to see and avoid a large rock going towards the Nightmare. It was being drawn in by the Brawlimari's suction, directly in front of its' face. "Is it gonna fire that at me?" Asuna asked herself. The Brawlimari spread its blade tentacles out, then with a cross-slash, it sliced the rock into four pieces, sending them at Asuna. "Oh, no!" Asuna cried as she saw them coming. She barely squeezed through a gap within the barrage, and spread her arms out to slow herself down. "That was too close…" she sighed.

The Brawlimari spread its' blade tentacles out again, and pointed the bulb-tipped tentacles in front. It charged up energy from all six tentacles, and created a round laser barrier in front of it. It started to slow down, coming at Asuna. "It's gonna ram me with it!" Asuna cried, spreading her arms out again to slow herself down. The barrier got closer and closer to Asuna as she tried to slow herself from getting hit. Asuna hoped she was even able to avoid getting hit by the barrier itself.

 _(Cue 'Ignite' Opening)_

Asuna was just inches from the barrier, and she panicked to think she would get hit by it. Suddenly, the barrier died away, and the Brawlimari was close enough to her. Asuna could see two glowing orbs on top of its' head, and she guessed those were the weak points of the beast. She dashed to it, and started thrusting her Keyblade at the glowing orb several times. She had to dash in once more to deal a few more strikes, then destroyed the orb. "Yes! That's one down!" Asuna cheered.

The Brawlimari roared in agony, and picked up speed, keeping itself away from Asuna. It charged up its bulb-tipped tentacles, then fired a continuous laser from each of them. Asuna started avoiding them, spinning around in the air to avoid them. The Brawlimari was waving them about at random, sometimes going towards Asuna's position, but Asuna did her best to avoid them. Asuna had to keep her eyes focused and her directions right as she continued to evade the attack. It went on for about ten seconds before the lasers died out.

The Brawlimari was inhaling deeply, and Asuna figured she would be faced with another boulder. She looked behind, but didn't see any. Instead, she turned around to see the Brawlimari start shooting a multitude of violet energy balls. If Asuna had turned around a second later, she wouldn't have been able to dodge it in time. Fortunately, she was able to avoid being struck by the attack by spinning out of the way.

The Brawlimari tried thrusting its' blades at Asuna again, but she avoided it again by moving down from them. It tried smacking them downward, but Asuna quickly went to the right to avoid getting hit. It created another energy barrier, but Asuna slowed herself down, making sure the barrier didn't get to her. She was fortunately able to avoid it, and she was close to the head.

When it ducked down a bit, Asuna had a chance to engage hitting the final glowing orb. She struck it several times, backed off to avoid getting hit, then dashed in once more, and destroyed it. The final attack knocked it aways. It reared its' head, then plummeted away from Asuna, finished. "That's how you slice an octopus!" Asuna cheered, "Although, those ones have eight legs, so that's technically not an octopus." Asuna looked to see the gate open, and she dove in, consumed by a bright light.

When Asuna awoken, she looked about to see her surroundings. She was in a wasteland of some sort. The whole ground was rocky and unbalanced, with several other purple rocks sticking out and about like pillars, although they were all far different. Far off in the distance behind her, Asuna could see a red light that looked similar to a setting sun.

"Okay, so what kind of place did I land in?" she asked herself. She then looked up into the sky and gasped, "Woah!" It looked like a green planetoid, with blue rings of digital coding wrapped around every which-way. There were also satellite discs attached to it all around, each shining a beam of light that made the planetoid almost like a disco ball than anything.

"What is that?" Asuna gasped, seeing the planetoid, "Those rings…they look similar to the digital codes of ALO." Asuna looked about, wondering, "I wonder what kind of world I ended up in?" Pina and Petal appeared out of their cards, crying out as they appeared. Asuna looked down at their presence, then looked up at the planetoid again.

Asuna then felt something was coming, and turned to see several pink balls rolling towards her, almost like tumbleweeds. They, too, had a ring of code on each of them, only they were pink. "What in the…?" Asuna asked in confusion as Petal and Pina ducked out of their path. They rolled right past Asuna, who looked down at each of them. She attempted to touch one, but ended up getting shocked by it. "Ow!" Asuna gasped, retracting her hand.

She looked about, wondering about her location. "I should look around to see if anyone knows where I am." she told herself. She waved her Dream Eaters over to her, and together, they walked across the wastelands, wondering what the world was gonna be like.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Tamers of Digital Monsters**

Asuna, Pina and Petal looked about the area as they continued to walk. They discovered it to be a rugged, very desolate place to be in. Apart from the several sets of Nightmares Asuna and her team had to deal with, there wasn't really any other forms of life around. Asuna thought that maybe this world was abandoned of all forms of life. However, she dismissed that almost instantly. If it was desolate, the world wouldn't be dreaming. At least, that's what she believed.

Asuna and her Spirits were continuing to walk when all of a sudden, she heard an outcry from a young girl. "Trouble!" Asuna figured, and she rushed over to the source. She ran up a hill to see two figures, one chasing after the other.

The one being chased looked like a very young girl, with brown hair made with two pigtails, purple eyes, a pink cheongsam-style vest with yellow trimmings, white sleeves for the shirt underneath, dark red pants, and yellow tennis shoes.

The one doing the chasing looked like a humanoid monkey figure, with brown fur and a tail with a white tip. It had a purple hat with a Chinese symbol on it, with a red cloth hanging on the back of his head. He had chest and waist armor, along with gauntlets, all silver and gold-trimmed. He also had a purple scarf tied in front, a purple cloth belt with gold pieces on it, and baggy white pants.

The monkey was chasing after the young girl, who was doing her best to flee. "Come back here, you human child!" the monkey called out, "I'm taking you to my God!" "Leave me alone!" cried the little girl. "Hold it, you!" Asuna shouted, racing down the hill at breakneck speeds to intercept the monkey. Within a few seconds, Asuna got in between the young girl and the monkey, not having her Keyblade out, but ready to fight. Her Dream Eaters appeared at her side.

"What's the big idea, chasing this child?" Asuna demanded, indicating the girl, who was huddled behind her, grabbing her waist cloth. "Another human?" the monkey asked, "And a more evolved one at that." He looked up and down Asuna before continuing, "Yes, yes… You might even be more suited to bring to my God than that human child."

"I'm not going with you, and neither will she!" Asuna retorted, protecting the girl, "I don't even know who you are!" "My name is Makuramon." the monkey introduced himself, "I am one of the twelve Deva serving under our Sovereign. We serve with one purpose; to find the lost Light of Digivolution, and to destroy as many humans as possible!" He pointed down to the little girl as he continued, "I was unable to bring the Light of Evolution to my Sovereign properly, so I'll just have to deal with bringing this human to him, and you…" he pointed to Asuna this time, "…can sweeten the deal with getting me into his good side again."

"If you think I'm gonna be a bargaining chip for you and your sovereign, then forget it!" Asuna retorted, backing away slightly with the girl right next to her. "You don't have a choice in the matter!" Makuramon answered, leaping towards the two girls and the Spirits. Asuna protected the little girl as she summoned her Keyblade.

Just then, something tall came right over Asuna, and looked up just in time to see a large arm backhand Makuramon, knocking him aways. It landed directly in front of Asuna, who stretched her neck up to see the tallest rabbit she had ever seen.

The fur was a muddy brown, and its' body was thin, with white armor and a tied purple scarf like Makuramon's, along with a red haramaki around its' stomach. The arms were extremely long, with its' large hands reaching its' feet. It had long lilac-colored tight pants that covered down to its' feet, and the legs were twice as tall as its' body. The head of the rabbit didn't seem to have a neck. It had red eyes, with the center of the face being white fur, three small horns, large ears with pink tips to them.

Asuna was amazed at her savior, who stood calmly in front of the girls and the Spirits. Makuramon got back up, snarling. "Antylamon!" barked the monkey, "How dare you attack a fellow Deva for the sake of these human!" "Antylamon!" cried out the young girl behind Asuna. "These humans are my priority." the large rabbit spoke to the monkey, "I will not let you harm them." The young girl smiled in happiness.

"Fine, then!" Makuramon snapped, a sly grin coming across his face, "If I'm not allowed to harm them, then I'll let these do that!" With a wave of his hands, two kinds of Dream Eaters came from behind Asuna, the girl and the Spirits. One of them was a bunny-like Nightmare called a 'Me Me Bunny'. The other was cybernetic, deer-like Nightmare called a 'Cyber Yog'.

The little girl whimpered as Asuna shifted targets, now ready to fight the Nightmares. "No!" gasped Antylamon, about to protect them, but got hit in the head by an orb tossed by Makuramon. "You're not getting away." he chuckled, "I'll take care of you for defying our sovereign's orders!" Antylamon looked to the monkey, then back to the others. "Don't worry about the young girl." Asuna assured her, "I'll stop these monsters." She readied her Keyblade, with Pina and Petal ready to fight by her side.

"Hey, what's your name?" Asuna asked the little girl. "I'm Suzie." the girl responded. "Well then, Suzie, I'll make sure nothing happens to you!" Asuna assured her. Suzie smiled happily. Seeing that smile helped Asuna as she charged in for the attack.

While Antylamon was dealing with Makuramon, and Asuna was dealing with the Nightmares, more people were arriving to the scene. To of them were young boys, possibly teenagers. One had dark blue hair, an orange vest, black shirt underneath, a yellow sweat band, dark brown pants and yellow shoes. The other had yellow-rimmed goggles, brown hair, a blue hoodie, yellow wristbands, gray pants and green shoes. With them was a small, bunny-like creature that stood on two feet, with white and pale green fur, one horn on its' head, and very long ears. Their names were Henry, Takato and Terriermon, respectively.

"I know I heard Suzie nearby!" Terriermon told the others, hopping over the hill and looking about. "Are you sure about that, Terriermon?" Takato asked. "Look! There she is!" Terriermon cried, pointing down to where the battles were taking place. The two boys gasped at the sight of the two fights. "Suzie!" Henry cried.

"Who's that with her?" Takato asked, seeing Asuna in action. "I don't know, but she's fighting against those Digimon with that weapon." Henry answered, noticing her Keyblade, "And she's deleting them, too!"

Asuna was giving it her all against the Nightmares around her. The Cyber Yog's movements were similar to that of a Yoggy Ram's, only these things used thunder-type attacks, rather than the fire attacks. As for the Me Me Bunny's, they delivered powerful attacks with their ears, from swinging them to slingshotting its' entire body, to hammer slams that caused shockwaves.

Asuna didn't notice it before, but she realized that after beating the Wargoyle in the last world, she also gained a new command slot to use, and Aerial Slam was equipped into it. Asuna utilized the situation, and unleashed the technique onto a Cyber Yog, using an uppercut slash to knock it into the air, then leaping up and slamming it back down to the ground with a downward slash, which caused it to hit a Me Me Bunny making both of them topple over.

Asuna made sure that Suzie was well protected by the Nightmares by having Petal and Pina make a barrier around her, blasting the enemies that get too close to her. Antylamon was also protecting the little girl from Makuramon, who was tossing its' orb at her. He ignited the orb on fire, attempting to finish Antylamon off, but she transformed her arms into twin axes, and slashed the orb into pieces.

Once Asuna was done with the Nightmares, she turned to Suzie, who grabbed ahold of Pina and Petal, and hugged them. "You two are so cute and strong!" she praised at them. Pina was the one that was uncomfortable, as Suzie wrapped her arm around her neck. Makuramon gritted his teeth, frustrated at his failed attempt to stop any of them. "Curse you all!" he snarled, then to Antylamon, "You shall be accused for your treason! This isn't over yet!" The monkey leapt away, disappearing from sight.

Asuna relinquished her Keyblade, then heard someone call out, "Suzie!" It was Terriermon, racing down the hill. At first, Asuna thought it was another Me Me Bunny, and was ready to attack when Suzie cried, "Terriermon!", and raced over to the oncoming creature. Asuna relaxed herself, quizzical at the new creature, then saw the two boys with it come down the hill.

"Suzie, what are you doing here?" Henry asked, lowering himself to Suzie's level. "Suzie was trying to find Terriermon." Suzie answered, hugging Terriermon tightly, "Suzie then met Antylamon and that mean ol' monkey, but Antylamon and that lady saved me." She pointed to Asuna, Antylamon, and Asuna's Spirits.

Takato pulled out a white and red device and activated it, scanning Antylamon. "Her data isn't appearing on the Digivice." he noticed, "Could that mean that…" "Well, the rabbit is the last Zodiac animal that we haven't seen, so it must be a Deva!" Henry summed up.

Asuna heard what the boy said, and turned to Antylamon. "Is that true?" she asked the giant rabbit, "That monkey did say you were a fellow Deva, right?" "It is true." Antylamon answered, "However, since I did fight a fellow Deva, I have betrayed my Sovereign."

Suzie raced over to Antylamon. "Thank you for saving me!" she thanked her, "You're not hurt, are you, Antylamon?" Antylamon looked down at Suzie blankly, then shook its' head. "Suzie, get away from it!" Henry cried, leading Takato and Terriermon over to it. Asuna was quite confused about the whole situation, but she wasn't prepared for what happened next.

A ball of light appeared next to Antylamon, and descended in front of Suzie. She opened her hands out to reveal a device similar to Takato's, only it was white and pink. "What is that?" Asuna asked, kneeling down to see the item. "It's a Digivice!" gasped Takato. "Suzie's a Tamer…to a Deva?!" Henry asked incredulously. "Digivice? Tamer?" Asuna questioned, not sure what to make of this.

Just then, a red beam of light shot from the large red setting sunlight, and landed on top of Antylamon. She was still as she was hit by this pillar of energy. "What's going on, now?!" Takato asked. Asuna raised her hand over her eyes to get a better look, then saw, too her amazement, Antylamon shrink down to a much smaller being. She was similar to Terriermon's look, only with brown and pink fur, and three horns on her head.

"She shrunk!" gasped Asuna, seeing Antylamon's new form. "It seems the Sovereign relieved me of my duty." she noticed. Henry pulled out his Digivice, which was white and green, and scanned Antylamon's new form. "It says here you're Lopmon. A Data Beast-type. Rookie-level." he read. Asuna peered over to read all the things on Henry's Digivice. "So your 'Digivice' can analyze the monsters in this world, huh?" Asuna questioned.

Henry placed his Digivice away, and looked sternly at Asuna. "Maybe you better give us some answers before we get anywhere." he told her, "Who are you, where did you come from, and how in the heck were you able to delete those Digimon?" "Digimon?" Asuna questioned, "I don't know what those are. But as for who I am, my name is Asuna. I come from a place far off from here."

"Are you from the real world like us?" Takato asked, stepping forward. "You can say that." Asuna answered. "Never mind that." Henry dismissed that, "I appreciate you protecting my little sister, but you didn't have to delete those Digimon to do so." "So Suzie's your little sister, huh?" Asuna realized, looking at Suzie, who was playing with Lopmon and Terriermon's ears, "Well, the monsters I was fighting weren't Digimon. They were Dream Eaters, and Nightmares at that. Those things had to be destroyed."

"So, they weren't Digimon at all?" Takato asked, "Then what happened to the ones you called back?" "You mean these?" Asuna questioned, pulling Pina and Petal out again, "They're my Dream Eaters, the Spirit variety. They're names are Pina and Petal, and I have two others named Flambé and Ashika. They're my friends."

"I get it…" Henry finally understood, "Sorry for accusing you like that. I'm Henry." "And I'm Takato." the other boy introduced himself. "Nice to meet the both of you." Asuna greeted them, "If you don't mind, I would like to know more about this land, along with all of these 'Digimon' you talk about. See, I'm kinda new to this world." "Sure, we can explain a bit."

Henry and Takato started explaining all that Asuna needed to know about the world she was in, which was known as the Digital World. In this world, the inhabitants were known as Digimon, or Digital Monsters, which were intelligent monsters made from data. They came in a variety of forms, and each had their own set of attacks. Digimon could also evolve in the form of Digivolution. There were several levels of Digivolution. There was Baby-level, followed by In-Training, then Rookie, then Champion, then Ultimate, and finally, Mega. Such examples were that Terriermon and Lopmon were both Rookie, and that Antylamon was an Ultimate Digimon.

Then there are the Tamers, as Henry and Takato called themselves, who own a Digimon each, and are linked to them thanks to the Digivice. Terriermon, for example, was Henry's Digimon, and Lopmon was now Suzie's. Takato has one too, named Guilmon, but they got separated by one another. It was basically like Asuna and her Spirits, only the human partners to the Digimon didn't have to fight, and the Spirits recalled into their cards.

 _Monsters that come in a variety of forms, have their own sets of attacks, and can evolve into more powerful forms?_ Asuna thought to herself, _Sounds a lot like the Pokémon World. I wonder if those two are connected to one another?_

"So, how did you get here?" Takato asked, "Did you dive into a digital portal like we did?" "Y-Yeah." Asuna lied, "I came to this world to find something." "Well we're here to find something, too. Or rather someone." Takato answered, "Our friend, Calumon, got captured by that Deva, Makuramon." "Yeah, I still don't get what the Deva are, but I know at least one of them isn't good, while one is good." Asuna stated, looking to Lopmon.

"The Deva are all Ultimate-level Digimon who were trying to take out the humans in our world." Henry answered, "Each Deva is represented by an animal in the Zodiac." "Oh, I see." Asuna realized, "So Antylamon was the rabbit, and Makuramon was the monkey. That leaves ten more animals." "We've already taken care of nine of the Deva. Only the monkey, dog and rabbit remain." "And since Lopmon is relieved of her duty, the rabbit is out." Asuna stated, "That means only two more remain. Then, there's their sovereign that we have to deal with, after."

The team paused after speaking so much, then Henry looked to Suzie in a worried expression. "I bet now, my parents are very worried about us, now that Suzie's in the Digital World." he muttered. "Which means we have to find Calumon THAT much sooner!" Takato stated. "But where should we look?" Terriermon asked.

Asuna looked to Lopmon. "Do you have any idea where Calumon might be?" she asked the little rabbit, "I don't really know what it looks like, though…" "Here, I have a picture!" Takato stated, pulling out a piece of folded up paper, and unveiling it to Asuna and Lopmon. The picture showed a white and purple creature with stubby arms and legs, large black eyes, large ears that were smaller than Terriermon's and Lopmon's, and markings on its' forehead that looked like three small black triangles surrounding a larger red one.

"Let me explain something before giving you an answer." Lopmon stated, "In order to find the Light of Evolution, our Sovereign used scraps of Digimon data, and created us, Deva, out of them. "I don't understand at all." Suzie mumbled in a confused manner. "In other words, this Sovereign created Lopmon, that monkey, and all other Devas." Henry clarified.

"But what does this have to do with Calumon?" Asuna questioned. "That Digimon was being carried over to where our sovereign, Zhuqiaomon, is at." Lopmon explained, "It is just beyond the Great South Gate." "And that place is where Calumon is at?" Asuna asked. Lopmon nodded in response.

"Which way is it to the Great South Gate?" Takato asked. Lopmon pointed towards the setting red light. "That's Suzakumon, where our sovereign lives." she explained, "The gate is over there." "Then, let's not waste any time." Asuna stated, "We should get going over there." "Right!" Takato answered.

Lopmon stepped in front of the group, and turned to them, its' arms spread out wide. "I can't let you go there!" she warned them, "Our sovereign is really powerful. You will not be able to defeat him! I went against them, and look at what he did to me. Now, I don't wish to fight anyone." Suzie patted Lopmon's head, giving her affection.

"We don't want to fight Zhuqiaomon. All he wants to do is protect this world." Takato retorted, "We just came for Calumon, then we'll leave." "But what about Suzie?" Henry asked, "I can't let her go into something as dangerous as this." "Moumantai!" Terriermon chimed, "She and Lopmon are Tamer and partner, now."

"If you want, I'll come along with you guys, and help out with any enemies in your path." Asuna stated, "I may not look it, but I'm pretty tough." "We've already seen you in action, so we definitely know how good you are!" Takato noted, "Wha'dya say, Henry? We can go there AND protect Suzie." Henry looked to the team, then sighed, "Okay. But we'll only take Suzie to the front of the Gate. After that, she stays put until we find Calumon." With the plan set, the team set out to save Calumon.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Enter Beelzebumon**

Asuna and Lopmon led the team through the wastelands towards their destination. Asuna could see finally the base that Zhuqiaomon must live in, which was a large dome with spike and holes all around it. However, it was quite a distance to it, the path was uneven and all uphill, and plenty of Nightmares in between the team and their destination. Asuna and her Dream Eaters took the front, taking out the enemies left and right. She even utilized her 'Link Action: Darkest Fears' with Pina to clear out a rather larger pack in the way.

After about twenty minutes, they arrived on a new surface that was smooth, leveled, and reflecting the red glow of Zhuqiaomon's base. A good distance from them, the team could see a very wide gap between the ground and a waterfall that fell down who-knows-where. There was also a large, two flame-shaped pieces forming together to make the gate, with a long bridge. Asuna could only assume that this was the Great South Gate.

"We've arrived." Takato stated, seeing the path ahead. "Beyond that gate is where your friend, Calumon, is." Asuna told them, "Not to mention that sovereign Digimon, too." The team paused to think about the risks and rewards that lay ahead of them.

"I'm tired…" moaned Suzie, sitting on the ground. "We should probably all get some rest before going in." Asuna told the team, "We don't know how powerful the enemies we have to face are ahead." The two boys and Terriermon were reluctant at first, but they agreed that they should take a break.

"Hey, thanks for helping us." Henry thanked Asuna, "Mind telling me how you got those powers?" "Oh, it's a long story." Asuna replied, "But basically, it's thanks to my Keyblade. It pointed me to the right direction from the very beginning." Asuna thought back to when she first gained the Keyblade, and everything she had to deal with to this day. "…It's sure brought me a long way." Asuna told herself, looking at the Keyblade in her lap.

"Hey, I was just wondering, but can all of you Deva control the Dream Eaters here?" Asuna questioned Lopmon. "No. Most of us can, but some cannot." she answered, "I seem to be unable to use it like Makuramon can." "That might be a relief." Asuna stated, "The Nightmares can only be controlled by those dark of heart. At least, that's what I seem to notice. My Dream Eaters are Spirit forms, and aid the good to snuff out Nightmares." "So that's how it works, huh?" Takato stated.

"My sovereign did give me something that thought helped me control the Dream Eaters, but it did nothing." Lopmon stated, "It seems to be a recipe for something. Here…" she raised her ears up, and a ball of light came out of her, and Asuna's Dream Eater book appeared, opening up to let the light in. The team were amazed as Asuna raised her hands to catch the book, and look at which page it settled on. The Dream Eater that was on the page with the new recipe was called 'Tatsu Steed'.

"You were right, it is a recipe!" Asuna told Lopmon, "Based on the ingredients it needs, I believe I can summon a strong form of this Spirit." Asuna prepared the recipe, which composed of Rampant Fancies and Dulcet Figments. After some consideration, Asuna decided to add the Blizzara spell into the mix, since she already had Blizzaga on her roster.

"Dream Eater, beckon to my side." Asuna chanted, "Come forth, and fight with me against Nightmares!" The ingredients spun around and came together, then there was a flash of light, a puff of smoke, and Asuna's new Dream Eater appeared.

The Tatsu Steed was slightly larger than any of Asuna's other Spirits, and it looked like a sea horse with large fins. Its' main body was green and yellow, with the Spirit symbol on it. The eyes were a light blue color. The head, fins, and tail were a purplish-blue, spotted and trimmed with a yellow, pink and pale green color. The spikes going down its' tail were purple.

"Wow!" cheered Suzie, racing up to the new Dream Eater, hugging it instantly, "You made a horsie!" "That's…incredible!" Takato stated, "It's a lot like how I made Guilmon, only I was the one who created him." "It feels like how our sovereign created us Deva." Lopmon noticed. "Well, however this reminds you of, I can tell you that this is how Spirits are made." Asuna explained, "Now all that's left is to give you a name…"

Suzie climbed on top of the Tatsu Steed. "Giddy-up, horsie!" she cheered, grabbing onto the neck of the now uncomfortable Spirit. "Be careful, Suzie!" Henry warned his sister. The Dream Eater started weaving about with Suzie on it, then it shot bubbles from its' snout, which scattered about all over. This gave Asuna an idea. "Hey, since you can shoot bubbles, I'll call you Baburu." she decided, walking over to take Suzie off of the Tatsu Steed, "Is that okay with you?" The Spirit, now relieved to have the rider off of it, cried out in agreement.

"Now for the added power." Asuna stated, placing Suzie on the ground, and pulling out all her Spirit cards, and pulling up each of their Link Boards one at a time. From all the fighting she gained from coming up here, Asuna had about 200 Link Points for all of her older Dream Eaters to work with.

Petal and Pina each had one remaining power to gain each, in which Asuna had access to now. From Pina, she gained the Spirit Ability 'Support Boost', which allowed her Spirit's support skills to last longer. From Petal, Asuna gained a Magic Boost.

From Flambé, Asuna could see that she can gain access to a couple places now that she had linked with Flambé enough. She gained herself the an added combo skill in the air, and unlocked a Secret panel, noticing more places to go into later.

From Ashika, Asuna dealt with a few Secret panels here and there, but gained access to a boost in Blizzard-type attacks, an increase in attack speed, a resistance to ice attacks, a boost to items, and a boost to stamina.

Finally, for Baburu, Asuna could only gain one new power; the Magic Spell Mini, allowing her to shrink her opponents. All other ways were either too expensive, or she needed to link with Baburu. With everything in place, Asuna placed her new Spirit with Ashika in store, so that they could gain experience for later use. Asuna didn't have to change anything in her attacks, so there was no need to pull out her Command Pad to change things about.

"Guess that'll have to do for now." Asuna stated, "I'd better start finding tons more Nightmares to take down." As Suzie wondered where Baburu went, Takato asked, "So, if I was noticing what you did right, all you have to do is use those materials you find to create a Spirit?" "That's the general idea." Asuna answered.

"I guess that means that you can create as many Spirits as you want, huh?" Takato stated, "After all, they were just materials to begin with. Even if they disappeared like those other Nightmares did, you can replace them with a new one, right?" "Don't you dare go there!" Asuna snapped at him, realizing what he meant, "My Spirits are not just tools for me to use to recycle. Each one I create is important to me, like they were my own family. They have their own set of emotions, and are willing to fight alongside me because they care for me. To say that they are nothing but materials is the same as stating your Digimon are nothing but data." Takato looked down, thinking about Asuna's words. "You're right. Sorry about that." he apologized.

"In any case, we'd better find your little friend." Asuna stated, gathering the group together. "I'll go in with Asuna and Terriermon to try to find Calumon." Takato decided, "I know you're worried about your little sister, so you can stay here with her and Lopmon. We'll be fine as long as we're in there together." "I guess…" Henry agreed half-heartedly.

Just then, Asuna detected something and shouted, "Duck!" The group ducked in time to see a large something pass over them, and cause an explosive landing close to them. They looked up to see who was the cause of it, and saw someone sitting on a motorcycle in the middle of a crater.

Though it was a Digimon, it also looked like a biker. He was well-built, wearing a leather jacket and pants, with armor pieces on its' shoulders, gauntlets, armored leggings and boots. There was a red scarf tied on his left upper arm, a long armored tail, and a purple half-helm, which Asuna could clearly see the spiky white hair coming in the back, and not just the one pair of eyes, but a third, middle eye, too.

"It's Beelzebumon!" Takato gasped. "Who?!" Asuna asked, turning to the team. "He's WAS our friend." Henry stated, "Now, he's sided with the Deva." "Really? It's just you guys?" Beelzebumon asked in a disappointed tone, "I was hopin' for a challenge by taking on all you Tamers, but it looks like I'll deal with you leftovers!" He reached into his back, and pulled out two twin-barrel pistols, pointing them at the group.

"Why are you trying to kill us?!" Takato demanded, "We use to be friends, right? Back when you were Impmon, you played with us at the park!" "That was before I evolved!" Beelzebumon huffed back, "Check it, I'm a Mega-level Digimon. I got all this power thanks to the Deva, and I agreed to take you out of the picture. The Impmon you guys know is dead!"

"You're doing this just because you have great power now?!" Asuna asked, infuriated, "I don't know what your deal it, but to me, that's bullying!" "Shut it! I care even less about you, since I've never met you before!" Beelzebumon spat, "Maybe you should take a hike before you try my patience!" Asuna wasn't gonna back down, although she did feel a powerful amount of energy from this guy. If he was right, and he was a Mega Digimon, then that would mean she would be fighting a tough opponent.

"Henry!" Terriermon called out. "Right!" Henry responded, pulling out a card. He pulled out his Digivice, and slid the card right through the slit on the side of the device. " _Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!_ " Henry declared. In an instant, Terriermon was surrounded in a brilliant light. " _Terriermon Matrix Digivolve into…!_ " he chanted, and Asuna turned to see Terriermon grow in size, and change look all together. " _…Rapidmon!_ " He finished, standing right next to Asuna.

Terriermon, now Rapidmon, was more mechanical than before. He was quite big, mainly green, white and with small bits of red. Its' hands now became arm cannons, with three red, pincer-like fingers. Its' legs were made of a soft texture, and its' boots were green and white, and pointed. There was also, what looked like, a pair of black gatling guns attached to one another on his back. The head was sticking out of the armored body, with bright blue eyes, and large mechanical ears that were green and red-tipped.

"So this is Digivolution." Asuna gasped, looking up at Rapidmon. "Oh, please!" Beelzebumon huffed, "Fighting someone like you is way too easy!" "Don't underestimate me!" Rapidmon declared. He leapt up and shouted, " _Rapid Fire!_ " He fired two missiles from his arm cannons, which made contact with Beelzebumon on his bike. When the smoke cleared, Beelzebumon sat there, not even phased. "That barely tickled." he chuckled, then fired his guns at Rapidmon. The attack struck his ears, and the force sent him flying backwards, over the team, and collapsed onto the ground.

Asuna was just stunned. Rapidmon was so easily knocked down by a pair of Beelzebumon's guns. Asuna had to wonder if that was the power of the Mega Digimon. "If…If only Guilmon was here." Takato murmured, wishing his partner was here. Asuna looked to Takato, then heard Beelzebumon chuckle as he pointed his guns at the group again. Suzie started to cry in terror, and she hugged Henry. Lopmon also looked worried. All of this was what Asuna needed to take action.

She summoned her Keyblade, and charged forward at Beelzebumon, summoning Pina and Petal as well to her side. "No, Asuna!" shouted Henry, "That's way too dangerous!" "So you want to fight me, eh?" Beelzebumon asked amusingly, "Fine by me. What can a human do to me, anyway?!" Asuna leapt forward, her Keyblade glowing brightly. "I'll show you!" Asuna declared, and she unleashed her Quadruple Pain Rapier Skill onto Beelzebumon. The attack didn't throw him off the bike, but Beelzebumon did fall back first on the butt of the bike. Asuna backed off, making sure to keep her distance.

"She made him flinch when Rapidmon, who is Ultimate, wasn't even able too?!" Lopmon gasped, "Who is this human?" Beelzebumon straightened himself, but he was both surprised and pissed off. "How in the hell did you do that to me?!" he barked. "Don't even think I'm done with you." Asuna stated, "I won't let you hurt them!" "We'll just see about that!" Beelzebumon snarled, revving up his motorcycle. Asuna could see he was gonna go all out on this one.

Beelzebumon drove forward towards Asuna, who fired a Blizzaga spell. Beelzebumon pulled off a wheelie, and the spinning wheel of his bike broke apart the Blizzaga with ease. Asuna was stunned at this, and the speed of the motorcycle crashed into Asuna, sending her flying. "Asuna!" shouted the boys. "Heh! So ends that human!" Beelzebumon, aiming towards the others.

Asuna took some serious damage, but she was still able to move. She activated her Payback Thrust, and unleashed her Shooting Star Rapier Skill in midair, sending herself flying right into Beelzebumon, making him lose control of the motorcycle, and causing him to miss the others only barely. He spun around as Asuna landed onto the ground, determined to keep fighting. Petal used its' healing spell to restore her stamina.

"You little brat!" he snarled, and he dashed forward again on his bike. Asuna was prepared for this, and leapt to one side as the bike passed her. Pina unleashed musical bolts while Petal sent vines from underground to strike the wheels of the bike. Both proved ineffective. "What are you aiming at?!" Beelzebumon asked, pulling out one of his pistols, and firing it at the two Spirits. Pina avoided it, while Petal moved back barely, and got hit by the shockwaves and rubble made from the bullets. "Petal!" Asuna shouted, racing to her Spirit.

Beelzebumon turned his bike around hard, and raced towards Asuna, continuously firing at her. Asuna weaved around the shots, and unleashed a Thunder spell to stop him. "Was that suppose to be an attack?!" Beelzebumon laughed, "Please! That was next to nothing!" _That attack didn't do anything to him._ Asuna thought to herself, _Guess he's a lot tougher to deal with than I thought._

Beelzebumon was close to Asuna, using his other hand to reach out and slash Asuna with his claws. Asuna saw it, and ducked, barely avoiding it. She attempted to slash him with her Keyblade, but Beelzebumon drove ahead to avoid it. He turned around and drove head-first into Asuna again. Asuna unleashed her Aerial Slam technique. She tried to uppercut the bike into the air, but the power behind it was so strong, Asuna was sent flying backwards instead, tumbling to the ground.

Asuna struggled to get up, and raised herself on her hands and knees as Beelzebumon stopped the bike to stare at her. "What's wrong? You upset that your attacks won't work on me?" he taunted to her. Asuna glared back at him, realizing just how formidable he was.

"I admit, you're better than the average human, but I've become the strongest Digimon in the world! Someone like you can never defeat me!" Beelzebumon pulled out his second pistol, and pointed it at Asuna. She tried to stand up, but was unable to do so.

Pina and Petal joined right next to Asuna, standing in front of her. "What are you two doing?" Asuna moaned, "Go, get outta here!" "Hmph! So your little buddies want to die first, eh?" Beelzebumon asked, "Fine by me!" "No!" Asuna shouted, raising one hand to stop him. She was afraid of losing her Spirits, just as Takato mentioned.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Lionhearted Loss**

Suzie was crying out of fear, hugging Lopmon. Henry was kneeling down to Suzie, looking back desperately to Rapidmon, who was struggling to get up. Takato was tensed up, wishing he could do something to fight against Beelzebumon. Finally, he shouted with all of his might, "GUILMON!"

There was a few second interval between his shout and what came next. A pillar of pink, digital energy shined down from the sky, landing right next to the Tamers. Asuna and Beelzebumon turned to witness this happening. When the pillar of light disappeared, four Digimon and four humans stood there in its' place.

From Asuna's view, she could see a large red and black-spotted, dinosaur-like Digimon with two boys on top of it, gripping onto its' horns, and a bronze-colored robot hanging onto its back. Then there was a kyuubi with white and yellow fur, a red and white-striped collar tied around it, and a girl as young as the two boys hopping off of its' back. Finally, there was a large humanoid lion, who had an orange body and a yellow mane, and was carrying another young girl in his arms.

"Growlmon!" Takato said excitedly, coming to the large dinosaur Digimon. "What the heck is going on here?" the girl on the kyuubi asked. "Takato, I missed you!" Growlmon responded. Takato stopped in front of him, acting sort of hesitant, then looked down, thinking back on something.

 _(Flashback)_ Inside the large library, slash school room, Takato, Henry and Terriermon were standing in front of a man who's body was transparent. This man's name was Shibumi. Takato had his Digivice out, and the screen on it was projecting an image thanks to small, glowing creatures known as Digi-gnomes. The image was a scrap of paper that had a drawing of Guilmon on it.

"That's my notebook!" Takato gasped. He watched as balls of digital data converged on the picture, then analyzed the picture, and finally, created Guilmon right before their eyes. "Is this the Digimon you created?" Shibumi asked Takato, who looked stunned. "That's our friend, Guilmon." Terriermon answered.

"I see. The Digi-gnomes must've used your drawing as a model to create a Digimon using scraps of data, in order to communicate." Shibumi understood. Guilmon kept replicating itself, until there was about a half-dozen images of the same Digimon projecting from Takato's Digivice. "Guilmon…is just data?" Takato asked, incredulously. _(Flashback ends)_

"…He's nothing but data." Takato mumbled, "He was made by scraps of data." "Takato, what's wrong?" Growlmon asked.

Asuna used this diversion to heal herself, and gather her Dream Eaters in order to get with the group. "What's going on here?" Asuna asked, "Who are all of you?" "These are the other Digimon and Tamers." Terriermon answered, pointing to each Tamer and Digimon as he introduced them. "That's Takato's Digimon, Growlmon, the Champion form of Guilmon. That's Rika and her partner, Kyuubimon, the Champion form of Renamon. That other girl is Jeri, and her partner Leomon. Those two guys are Kazu and Kenta, though I've never seen that Digimon before." "I'm Guardromon." the robot introduced himself, with Kazu walking next to him, "Pleasure to meet you, human." "Guardromon's my Digimon partner." Kazu stated pompously, "So are you a Tamer, too?" "Not exactly…" Asuna answered, "But my name is Asuna. Nice to meet you." "Likewise." Kazu answered, slightly blushing at Asuna's kindness and beauty.

"Beelzebumon!" Kyuubimon called out, "What are you doing?!" "Shut it, you stupid fox!" Beelzebumon shouted, "I'll kill you along with the rest of ya!" He fired shots at Kyuubimon's feet, and she leapt backwards.

"That's not nice!" Asuna shouted, unleashing a Blizzaga spell. Beelzebumon did a donut with his bike, smacking the Blizzaga with his tail. "You had your fun, kid! But playtime's over!" he shouted, driving towards Asuna, Terriermon, Kazu and Guardromon. " _Pyro Blaster!_ " Growlmon shouted, roaring a stream of flames from his mouth. Beelzebumon avoided the attack, still coming in on the motorbike.

He almost got close, but Kyuubimon pounced at Beelzebumon, knocking him off of his bike. Both Digimon tumbled across the ground, then coming to a standstill. "Kyuubimon!" cried out Rika, seeing how much damage her Digimon took from the fall, "Kyuubimon, you have to Digivolve!"

Kyuubimon rose to her feet as Beelzebumon did, who pulled out his guns. Kyuubimon leapt forward. " _Dragon Wheel!_ " she shouted, spinning into a ball, igniting into blue flames, and sending it in the form of a dragon towards Beelzebumon. The flames wrapped around his arms, burning them and making him drop his guns. However, due to the serious injuries she gained from the fall, she collapsed to the floor. "Kyuubimon!" Rika shouted again, worried for her partner.

"Damn you, Kyuubimon!" growled Beelzebumon, shaking of the burns, and readying his claws as he approached the fallen fox. "Stop!" Asuna shouted, racing with Petal, Pina and Growlmon towards the fight. "That's right, Growlmon!" Takato shouted, now infuriated from what he had done to the team so far, "Beelzebumon…no, Impmon…He's become a demon! He has to be taken down! Destroy him!" Asuna stopped and turned to Takato, surprised at this demand. Jeri was also worried about his change of attitude. "Takato…" she muttered.

An uppercut from Beelzebumon onto Growlmon switched Asuna's attention back to the enemy at hand. Growlmon collapsed to the floor, injured by the attack. "You wait your turn." he warned the Digimon, turning back to Kyuubimon, "I want to take care of this one first, for making a fool out of me!" He raised his claws, ready to go. Asuna went in to rescue Kyuubimon, and in an instant upon blocking, she found herself wrestling with Beelzebumon, pushing against his claws with her Keyblade. "I already told you; I won't let you hurt them!" she repeated to Beelzebumon, struggling to defend Kyuubimon, who opened her eyes to see her protector.

"Impmon…" Kyuubimon moaned, "Please…open…your eyes…" "Shut it!" Beelzebumon shouted, pressuring Asuna with great force, "I'm gonna kill you, right here, right now!" With a free hand, he swung his claw at Asuna, knocking her aways, towards her Spirits and Rika. She rolled over to see Beelzebumon raise a claw, then plunge it towards Kyuubimon. However, the attack was stopped by Leomon, who grabbed his arm. Jeri gasped at her Digimon's daring.

"It seems to me that all you are doing is following someone else's orders." Leomon noticed, "What you are doing is foolish." "Who the heck are you?!" Beelzebumon demanded, but got answered with a fist to the face by Leomon. "You think power has to do something with evolution? That's total nonsense!" Leomon told scolded, "Killing these children will also not make you strong. I've already discovered what it means to be truly strong."

Even from a distance, Asuna could feel the bloodlust of Beelzebumon. He roared in rage at Leomon as he lunged forward, and stabbed Leomon straight through the chest. Everyone was shocked at this scene, especially Jeri. "Leomon!" she shouted as her partner fell backwards, the hole in Leomon's chest glowing around the ring as it grew bigger, and Leomon started to fade away.

Asuna and Kyuubimon rose to their feet, angered by Beelzebumon's attack. "Why..do you not understand?" Leomon moaned, "Why won't you listen…?" "We gotta help Leomon!" Asuna shouted, taking a step forward. "It's too late." Kyuubimon stated, "He…killed Leomon." Asuna looked to her, then to Rika, who's expression unfortunately agreed with her. She looked to Jeri, who was crying, unable to accept this. Kazu and Kenta were now afraid of Beelzebumon, knowing he really could kill them. Henry was hugging Suzie, preventing her to watching what was happening. Takato, above all, was infuriated.

Asuna turned back, seeing Leomon's head remaining as he slowly disappeared into a sparkling of lights. All he could do was stare at Jeri. However, it wasn't fear he was showing in his face. He was accepting his death. "Maybe…this was my own fate…" Leomon said before he disappeared entirely. Jeri screamed in agony, seeing her true partner vanish before her eyes.

Asuna watched the lights of Leomon rise into the air, then suddenly, absorbed by Beelzebumon, taking all of his data. "I load the strongest, and become stronger myself!" Beelzebumon declared, "That is what I will continue to do, and I'll keep on doing until no one can beat me!"

Asuna glared at Beelzebumon, infuriated by his actions, and his choice to live. Her emotions were carrying her as she gripped her Keyblade tightly, ready to stab it through Beelzebumon, like how he did to Leomon. Both Petal and Pina looked to Asuna, worried about her anger.

However, there was someone who lost control of all of their anger. "You're terrible…" Takato stated through gritted teeth, "How can you do something so heartless? HOW COULD YOU?!" Growlmon's anger, influenced by Takato, caused him to Digivolve, transforming into the cyborg dinosaur Digimon, Wargrowlmon. Both roared to the top of their voices.

"So you went Ultimate, huh?" Beelzebumon asked Wargrowlmon, "But it makes no difference. I'm a Mega Digimon. You will die without even scratching me." "Then I'd better step things up, too." Asuna told herself in a deadly tone, getting Kyuubimon and Rika's attention. She turned to Petal, and declared, "Let's do it!" Petal looked scared at Asuna's anger, but it nodded hesitantly. It focused itself with Asuna, merging with her. " _Link Style! Wavesurfer!_ " Asuna shouted, unleashing a watery-blue aura around her.

Both Asuna and Wargrowlmon charged forward, Asuna using her Keyblade like a surfboard, and Wargrowlmon using the jets on its' back for boosted speed. Asuna got to Beelzebumon first, spinning her Keyblade at Beelzebumon, who avoided it. Wargrowlmon attempted to slash him, but Beelzebumon leapt over that.

"You two don't stand a chance!" Beelzebumon shouted, firing his pistols at the two. Asuna created a barrier with her Keyblade by spinning it in front of her, and the bullet aimed towards her bounced off. Wargrowlmon got struck in the shoulder, but he wasn't even phased as he roared forward. "That's right, finish him!" Takato roared to his partner, "That demon doesn't deserve to live!" "Takato, stop…" Jeri muttered, scared of his actions.

Asuna unleashed her Aerial Slam technique, uppercutting Beelzebumon higher into the air, then reappearing above him, slamming him back to the ground. She continued her assault, diving down from the sky on her Keyblade, shouting in anger as she did so. Beelzebumon rose to his feet, and whipped his tail around, smacking Asuna and sending her flying.

Wargrowlmon attacked when Beelzebumon was open, chomping down onto him. "Why you…!" he growled, and he stabbed the cyborg dinosaur in the forehead, slamming him to the ground. "You can't be defeated by him, Wargrowlmon!" Takato shouted angrily, "We gotta get stronger. You gotta digivolve!" He thrusted his Digivice forward, demanding a digivolution.

Suddenly, the sky started to turn red and electric sparks coursed about. Asuna had gotten up from the attack, and was able to see the dome where Zhuqiaomon was suppose to be at started to glow bright red. The red glow traveled along the bridge, causing the thorns around to glow, followed by the gate, for which Wargrowlmon was close to. There was a ball of dark red energy that emanated from where the two tips on each side of the gate met. The symbol on Wargrowlmon's cybernetic chest started to glow. Wargrowlmon started to roar vigorously. "What's going on?!" Henry asked, vocalizing everyone's thoughts.

Flames streamed from the gate, surrounding Wargrowlmon and becoming a pillar. "Is he evolving?" Henry asked. "That's right, Digivolve!" Takato roared, vengeance displayed across his face, "Become a Mega Digimon!" Asuna watched as Wargrowlmon's shape changed within the pillar. The more he changed, the more Takato's face lost his anger, turning into regret.

When the flames disappeared, a huge, demonic beast stood in the place of where Wargrowlmon was. It was dark-red and white, with a snake-like bottom half, with an upper half that looked like a demon. It had black upper arms, shoulder guards with the same symbol that glowed before, blades going along its' lower arms, yellow and red wings, and a monstrous face that expressed nothing but rage.

Takato started to back off, fearing what he had created. "What have I done?" he mumbled, seeing his partner, "Did I…want to turn you into this?" Asuna was already on her knees, and rose to her feet, looking up at the monster's face, horrified. Even Beelzebumon was backing off from it. It was a monster born from vengeance.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Vs. Raging Megidramon**

The monster charged forward at Beelzebumon, who leapt away at him. "STOP IT!" shouted Jeri, fearing Wargrowlmon's new form. As Takato watched his partner go out of control, his Digivice started to form cracks all around it. It was dropped, and it crumbled away into nothingness. Takato's connection to his partner vanished.

While still merged with Petal, Asuna surfed over to Henry, Suzie and Lopmon. "What is going on with Takato's Digimon?!" Asuna asked as Henry pulled out his Digivice, scanning. "It has become Megidramon. A Mega-level Virus type." Henry read, then looking at Asuna, "It really has become a Mega level…"

Asuna looked at Takato, who was grasping the fact that this was his precious partner's new form. "Between Beelzebumon and Megidramon, I wonder…" Asuna spoke her thoughts, "…could Mega levels be born out of a thirst for power? Is this really what Mega Digimon are suppose to be?" Henry looked to Asuna, her words also bringing up that question.

Megidramon whipped his tail out at Beelzebumon, wrapping it around his torso tightly. He attempted to chomp him, but Beelzebumon grabbed its' jaws with his hands, keeping him at bay. "What's with you?!" he grunted, "You're way stronger than how I remembered!" The drool from his mouth was steamed upon Beelzebumon, burning him.

As they watched, the ground around them started to crack, and the floors were shifting about, causing everyone to separate. "What's going on?!" Rika asked, standing on the ledge of one of these cracks. Henry and Asuna looked to Megidramon, noticing the symbol on his chest glowing in intervals. It was only then that Asuna realized what that symbol was; It was a hazard sign. "That sign must be showing that Megidramon's powers are effecting the Digital World, too!" Henry summed up.

"Henry!" shouted Suzie. Henry and Asuna turned to see her and Lopmon being separated by them thanks to the shifting grounds. "Suzie!" shouted Henry, leaping over the crack to save his sister. As the trio were separated by Asuna, Rapidmon came in, and saved them, carrying them to a safer place.

Asuna heard an outcry, and turned to see Pina on a floor pieces separated from the others. It was also starting to crumble underneath. "Pina!" Asuna shouted, terrified for her Spirit's safety. She pulled out the Spirit's card, and raced towards the nearest piece close to Pina. "Return to your card, Pina!" Asuna begged. Pina looked to Asuna, fearful at first. "What's the matter?" Asuna asked, seeing her partner. She then recalled how angry she felt when Leomon was killed. She didn't notice it before, but she could see her Spirits were scared of her anger.

Asuna looked at her watery-blue aura which was Petal merged with her. "I scared my Spirits with my rage…" she told herself, then feeling her Spirit merged with her, she said, "I forced Petal to merge with me, and I didn't really notice her feelings until now." Asuna's eyes started to tear up, regretting what she had felt before. "I'm sorry." she apologized, "I…I didn't meant to scare you. I almost felt that you guys were…" She recalled what she had snapped at Takato before about her Spirits being friends. She almost went along with what Takato said before.

Just then, Asuna noticed that the platform Pina was on had little time left. It started to collapse. Asuna had to react. "No!" she shouted, and she leapt over the gap towards Pina. She air dashed to get in close, then she grabbed Pina in one arm, used her Keyblade in its' surfboard form, and rode it all the way up and back to where she was just as the platform totally collapsed. She almost didn't make it, but she used her Flowmotion on the rock to push herself back up to the surface again.

Asuna released Pina, and her bond with Petal ended, reverting her back to normal. "Guys, I'm sorry for getting angry at you. Especially you, Petal." Asuna apologized, turning to her flowery Spirit, "Can you guys forgive me?" Petal and Pina looked to one another, nodded, then smiled at Asuna. Petal showed flower petals onto her, expressing its' kindness. Asuna giggled slightly. "You guys are the best." she mumbled.

The roar from Megidramon drew her attention, and she looked up to see him still struggling with Beelzebumon. "This world is going out of control!" Asuna gasped, looking all about, then at Megidramon, "The only way of minimizing the damage is if I stop Megidramon." With all the shifting grounds, Asuna could see the Tamers were separated from one another. She could see Takato with a terrified Jeri, yelling for his partner to stop. "Sorry, Takato, but this is for your partner's own good!" Asuna declared, and she charged forward, with Petal and Pina at her side.

Asuna had to go across the cracks, avoiding the rising and falling floor pieces as she did so. She was about halfway there when she saw the view of Beelzebumon pressed to the floor, trying his hardest not to be eaten by Megidramon. Asuna noticed a bright light in the sky, and looked up to see Makuramon returning, descending in a ball of light.

"What are you doing?" he asked Beelzebumon, "If you don't end this fight, not only will this domain of our sovereign be destroyed, but the whole world! Honestly, why did Caturamon even allow you to Digivolve?" "Just shut it!" Beelzebumon answered. He used one hand, extended it out to Makuramon, and grabbed his head. Asuna was stunned at his actions, and stopped in her tracks.

"Wh-What are you doing?! I'm a Deva, a servant of our sovereign, the one who gave you that power! Without that, you would've been the same weakling as before!" "Who cares!" chuckled Beelzebumon, then using an extra bit of strength, he turned Makuramon into data, absorbing it.

"He's completely heartless!" Asuna growled, seeing what he had done. Petal and Pina looked up at Asuna, who looked down at her Spirits. "Don't worry, guys." she assured them, "We can stop him and Megidramon if we work as a team, with our feelings as one!" The two Spirits agreed whole heartedly, but Petal looked suddenly exhausted. "Guess that fight before strained you." Asuna assumed, "Take a rest. I'll have Flambé handle things from here." Asuna swapped the two Spirits, then charged.

Asuna leapt up and unleashed a flurry of stabs behind Megidramon. "Hey, you're opponent is me!" Megidramon looked back at Asuna, who saw the rage in its' eyes. Using its' snake-like tail, it flung Beelzebumon into the air, and sent him flying into one of the cracks. Asuna heard a crash as he hit the side below them.

 _(Cue KH2.5 ReMIX OST 'Vim and Vigor')_

Megidramon reared itself at Asuna, who got into her battle stance. "Asuna!" Takato shouted. Asuna knew he feared for his friends safety. "For the sake of this world, I will put you down!" Asuna declared at Megidramon.

Megidramon lunged forward, attempting to chomp Asuna. She leapt to one side, avoiding the attack. Pina unleashed F Minor bombs while Flambé used fireballs tossed from his frying pan. Megidramon pulled itself back, and roared at the two Spirits, causing them to be pushed away by the shockwave.

Asuna unleashed her Thunder spell onto Megidramon, followed by her Balloonra spell. The combination of attacks struck Megidramon hard, and he faltered a bit. It turned to Asuna, unleashing a wave of flames from its' mouth. Asuna flipped over it, and felt the flame's heat on her back. "That might've done more than burn me if I got hit by that!" Asuna realized.

She then noticed the tail of Megidramon come out to meet her. It wrapped itself around her body, and she gasped for air as the demon dragon rose into the air with its' wings, glaring up at Asuna. "Stop, Megidramon!" shouted Takato, trying to reach out to his partner.

Asuna had her weapon arm free, but she dropped her Keyblade. She recalled it to her hand once more, made it glow, and unleashed a Quadruple Pain Rapier Skill onto the tail. The damage weakened the grip on Asuna, and she freed herself. She got onto Megidramon's tail, and she felt her Flowmotion activate. She started grinding down his tail, almost like a piece of railing. While it was unexpected, she wasn't gonna falter, especially since there was an open mouth at the end of the ride. She disappeared off of Megidramon's tail, reappearing on the side of his face, stabbing into him repeatedly.

Asuna continued to fight with Megidramon, who unleashed chomps, attempted to squeeze Asuna with its' tail, unleash roaring shockwaves, and spewing waves of flames. Asuna, Flambé and Pina all did their best to avoid the attacks, and heal themselves should they get hit. All the Tamers could do was watch Asuna in action, amazed at her daring.

Asuna could see that Megidramon was on its' last legs, and the glowing hazard symbol on his chest piece was still shining. "That's where we need to strike!" Asuna realized, turning to Flambé and Pina, "C'mon, guys! Let's attack it together!"

The trio charged forward at Megidramon, who unleashed another wave of flames. Flambé went in front, and used both its' frying pan and pot lid shield to protect the team from the flames. Pina was holding Flambé in place by pushing from behind. Asuna waved her Keyblade, and unleashed a Blizzaga spell. The freezing attack opened up a hole in Megidramon's flames.

Asuna, Pina and Flambé charged through the hole they made, and leapt up at the Megidramon's chest. Asuna pulled her Keyblade back, then thrusted it forward with all her might. Pina swung its' tail around, a stream of musical bars emanating from behind. Flambé twirled its' frying pan, then slammed it forward. The three attacks collided with the chest piece with great force. The hazard symbol died down, and the chest piece shattered. Megidramon was sent skidding backwards, falling down to the ground on its' back, its' mouth open. Megidramon was still alive, but unconscious. Megidramon had fallen.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: True Evolution! Vs. Demon Beelzebumon**

The moment Megidramon fell, the quakes and forming cracks around the ground stopped. Everything went still. Asuna and her Spirits stood there, exhausted, but alive. The other Tamers were still okay. Most of them were gathered together, excluding Jeri and Takato. Rapidmon and Kyuubimon had reverted to their Rookie-level forms, Terriermon and Renamon, who had the same colors as she was in her Champion form, but she was a fox spirit with one tail, and stood on two feet.

Takato leapt over the gaps to Megidramon's side, looking at his partner's face. "Megidramon…" he mumbled, "I'm so sorry. I caused you to become this." Asuna looked sympathetically at Takato. She then looked to Jeri, who looked at Takato with his partner. Her Digivice that was linked with Leomon was in her hand, the screen going blank due to Leomon's death.

There was a moment of silence, then Asuna heard something rise from the crack behind her, and turned to see Beelzebumon leaping out, landing onto the ground. "What happened to all the shaking?" he asked, then saw the scene before him. After looking from the Tamers, to Takato next to the fallen Megidramon, then finally, to Asuna, who glared back at him, with her Dream Eaters also looking angrily at him.

"Oh, I got it…" he understood, "You must've taken that demonic dragon down before me!" Asuna gritted her teeth, insulted at what he called Megidramon. "Guess I underestimated you completely." Beelzebumon chuckled, "I didn't expect a human like you to take down a Mega Digimon. Before I kill you, tell me how you are able to do that?" "If you must know, it wasn't me who took Megidramon down." Asuna answered, "It was me, Pina and Flambé. Our combined strength was able to calm Megidramon down."

"I see…" Beelzebumon muttered, pulling out his guns, "Well, if that's the case, I might as well kill you and your little partners!" "You can try doing that, but you won't be able to be as strong as we are now!" Asuna shouted at him. "Oh, yeah?" Beelzebumon snarled, "I've already absorbed so much data from defeated Digimon, that I've become the most powerful Digimon in the world. Taking your powers will make me even stronger! I may not be a sovereign like those Deva say, but I am a demon!" Asuna could see that Beelzebumon was beyond reasoning right now. However, she also knew that she and her Spirits would find it difficult beating him by themselves.

Aways from them, Takato still knelt next to Megidramon, pondering about what Shibumi said, and how he felt about his Digimon partner. "This isn't right!" he told himself, "Because even if he's made of data…even if he's the Digimon I created, Guilmon is still my friend! We played, talked, laughed and fought together." He rose to his feet, and hugged his partner. "Guilmon! Come back to me!" he cried out.

Just then, Megidramon's eyes opened. At first, they were a glowing red, but then the glow died away. "Ta…ka…to…" he moaned. Takato looked up at his friend. "Guilmon!" There was a bright beam of light, surrounding Takato and Megidramon. Asuna and Beelzebumon turned to witness it. "That damn brat!" Beelzebumon snarled, redirecting the barrels of his pistols at the light, "Disappear!" He fired both guns, and the bullets shot at Takato and his partner. "Takato! Megidramon!" Asuna shouted in a panicked tone.

It seemed like time seem to slow down around Takato and Megidramon. In an instant, Megidramon vanished, only to be replaced by Guilmon, who was a small, red dragon with a white belly, black marking all about, and wing-like ears. He was still laid on its' back, and Takato had his head raised towards him.

"Guilmon…" sobbed Takato, glad to have his buddy back. "I'm here…" Guilmon muttered in response. Takato nodded. "Thank you for being here, Guilmon." he thanked his partner. Suddenly, he noticed Beelzebumon's bullets come at him. Guilmon's eyes glowed red, as the shadow of Megidramon's tail appeared, whacking the bullets away. Asuna and Beelzebumon were both surprised at this.

"Takato, let's fight together!" Guilmon decided, getting to his feet as a circle of light beneath their feet. Takato rose to his feet, determined. "Right, let's work together, like we always do!" he responded, "I won't hide behind Guilmon again! I'll fight alongside!" The two were consumed in the bright light of energy, which shot a double-helix stream into the air, surrounding them. "This light!" Asuna gasped, shielding her eyes to see what was happening. Asuna could barely see both Guilmon and Takato merging into one being. " _Guilmon Biomerge to…_ " Asuna heard Guilmon chant, then saw a new figure in the light. " _…Gallantmon!_ " Both Guilmon and Takato shouted together.

Gallantmon was a Digimon about the size of Growlmon, and he looked like an armored paladin. He wore white, red and gold-rimmed armor, the hazard symbol still on its' chest, and a red cape hanging behind. In one hand, he carried a large and durable shield, with markings that almost looked like the sun. In the other, his hand became a lance.

"This is…another Mega Digivolution." Asuna realized, "Both Guilmon and Takato became one!" "What the hell is going on here?!" Beelzebumon snarled. "This is the true evolution." Asuna answered, turning to Beelzebumon with a stern expression, "You tried to become stronger, evolve your powers by taking other people's power, giving up your own heart to become a devil. However, that's the worst way to evolve. True evolution is connecting your heart with the people you know, empowering each other to strive forth into new levels of power, far beyond what you know." Asuna smirked at a thought. "It's just like my friend, Sora, says: My friends are my power!" Pina and Flambé both looked ready to fight. The silhouettes of Petal, Ashika and Baburu all showed themselves behind Asuna, displaying their friendship for her.

Gallantmon walked up right next to Asuna, and the two looked to one another. "So you think I don't have true power, huh? That my way of life is wrong?!" Beelzebumon demanded, getting their attention. "Before you say that, you should try defeating me!" He placed his guns away, and brandished his claws. "You sold your soul to the devil, and became one." Gallantmon spoke, and it sounded like both Takato and Guilmon were speaking as one, "For that reason, I cannot forgive you!" "Neither can I!" Asuna added, "Let's go! Pina! Flambé!"

Asuna and her Spirits focused as one, then merged together. " _Dual Style! Ghost Drive!_ " Asuna shouted, bursting with a shining, plasma-green aura. Asuna stood at the ready, with Gallantmon pointing his lance towards Beelzebumon. For a moment, the two sides paused to look at one another, then they charged, beginning the fight.

They leapt over the crevices in the ground, clashing blade and lance with claws. Both sides canceled each other out. The three combatants turned to their opponent in midair. Asuna used her Ghost Drive to teleport directly next to Beelzebumon, slashing him repeatedly. He attempted a side-swipe, but Asuna teleported away, reappearing right behind him and slashing him repeatedly again. She kept going around him confusing him as she slashed at him repeatedly in the air.

The moment Beelzebumon landed on the ground, he spread his arms out. " _Darkness Claw!_ " he shouted, swinging all around, attempting Asuna should she reappear out of teleportation. He wasn't able to hit anything, however, and when he stopped attacking, Asuna came charging in, thrusting repeatedly around him by thrusting and teleporting away, finally ending with a downward slash.

Asuna teleported away from Beelzebumon again, landing with her back turned to him. When she turned, she saw Beelzebumon shake off the attack, angered, and charge at Asuna. She was saved by Gallantmon, who blocked his claw with his lance. "Damn you!" he snarled at Gallantmon, trying to get him out of the way. Gallantmon held his ground, and was pushing back, finally swiping him aways from him and Asuna.

Henry pulled out his Digivice, scanning Gallantmon. "His name is Gallantmon. A Holy Knight Virus Digimon. Mega level." Henry read. "So he's a Mega Digimon." Renamon stated. "Hold on, where's Takato?" Rika asked, looking about.

"So what if you're a Mega Digimon." scoffed Beelzebumon, pulling out his two pistols, and aiming them at Asuna and Gallantmon, "Do you think your blade, lance and shield can stand a match against me?" "I'm positive we are." Asuna retorted. "Bullets fired from someone who sold his soul will never hit me!" Gallantmon declared. "Let's test that, shall we?!" Beelzebumon stated, and from the air, his motorcycle fell right down next to him. Asuna knew that he was even more trouble on his bike.

Beelzebumon got on and drove at the two, firing his gun at them. "Get behind me, Asuna!" Gallantmon told her. Asuna nodded, and leapt behind as he held out his shield in front. The bullets kept ricocheting off of it as Gallantmon dashed forward, flying across the ground. Asuna was racing right behind, swerving left and right to keep in the sight of Beelzebumon. There was an open ravine between each side. Beelzebumon and Gallantmon leapt over it, clashing. This time, Beelzebumon had the upper hand with his motorbike, and knocked over Gallantmon. Asuna teleported next to Beelzebumon, ready to attack. He predicted this, aiming his gun at her. She gasped, and flipped herself in midair to avoid the gunshot, landing on the ground as Beelzebumon landed his motorbike away from her.

With the motorcycle, Beelzebumon beat the other two in speed, and his guns provided long-ranged capabilities. Asuna's magic was fast and strong, but she was still unable to catch up to Beelzebumon's speeds. Even teleporting to the side of him was difficult, as he was always having his guns ready to shoot at her. As for Gallantmon, while his shield could protect him from the gunshots, he couldn't match his motorcycle's charging strength.

"What's the matter? Can't keep up with my soulless bullets?!" taunted Beelzebumon, now circling the two combatants as they stood back to back, avoiding the gunfire he delivered. "He's fast!" Gallantmon stated. "We just need an opening to attack him!" Asuna stated, watching the circling enemy. Then an idea came to her. "Gallantmon, if I can get him off of his bike, can you destroy the bike?" "I can try." Gallantmon answered, "What do you have in mind?" "I only have a little bit of my Ghost Drive left, so I'm gonna have to put it all into this one attack!" Asuna stated, "If it fails…no, I won't fail!"

Asuna separated from Gallantmon, racing towards the edge of the circle Beelzebumon was making. "Hah! Trying to run away?!" Beelzebumon asked, taking a sharp turn to get at Asuna, "That's right, run like a cowardly human! You realized that you have no way of beating me!"

He came at her from behind, and it looked like he ran over Asuna. "Asuna!" shouted Gallantmon. She was fine, however, using her teleportation to avoid it on time. "Heh! So you're trying to pull another fast one!" Beelzebumon scoffed, pointing his guns to either side of him, "Go ahead and try. It's pointless!"

"It's not the side I'm aiming for." Asuna's voice spoke up, and she reappeared directly on the head of the bike, "It's the front!" Beelzebumon was startled, and Asuna pulled off an Aerial Slam, knocking Beelzebumon off of his bike, skyward. Asuna reappeared right above him, and slammed him back down into the ground.

"Gallantmon, now!" Asuna shouted. Gallantmon had moved directly in front of the bike's path. " _Lightning Joust!_ " Gallantmon shouted, making his lance shine brightly with a blue aura, then launching the energy forward into a stream of holy energy. The attack struck the bike, and destroyed it. Beelzebumon was stunned at this. Asuna smirked as she landed onto the ground in front of him, separated with her Dream Eaters. "Now you don't have those precious wheels of yours." Asuna stated. Beelzebumon gritted his teeth, then roared as he charged at Asuna.

As Gallantmon lowered his lance, he heard and outcry, and turned to see one of the Deva, the dog-like Caturamon, approaching the other Tamers, particularly Lopmon in Suzie's arms. "Caturamon…" Lopmon muttered seeing her former ally. "You are a Deva, yet you are protecting a human?" Caturamon questioned, "That's an unforgivable sin! For that, I shall punish you, traitor!"

"Do what you want with me, but please, don't hurt the human! She is innocent!" Lopmon stated, "Suzie, please let me go!" "No! I won't!" Suzie barked. "It seems the human you choose to protect is also willing to die, too!" Caturamon stated, "I will destroy her and all of them, for desecrating the sovereign's lands with their existence!" He leapt forward, pouncing towards Suzie and Lopmon. "Suzie!" shouted Henry as he and Terriermon raced towards her. Suzie protected Lopmon by embracing her.

" _Lightning Joust!_ " shouted Gallantmon, thrusting a beam of energy towards Caturamon. It struck Caturamon, who was stock-still in the air, paralyzed by the attack. "No! I, defeated?! By humans?!" he bellowed, then he vanished into thin air.

Asuna and Beelzebumon were still fighting as Beelzebumon saw the Deva being struck down. "Just what I needed." he said with a smirk. He dashed forward towards the Deva. "Wait!" Asuna shouted, pursuing him. Beelzebumon leapt up and turned around to Asuna. "You stay there!" he declared, and using Makuramon's data, he created a sphere around Asuna, trapping her within,."I'll take away your powers after I get an upgrade over here!" he chuckled, and he flew towards the destroyed data of Caturamon, absorbing it. "No!" Gallantmon gasped, seeing Beelzebumon absorb what he had defeated.

Asuna stabbed her Keyblade at the orb trapping her, but she couldn't break it. She started to feel weak. The orb was not only trapping her, it was weakening her. "I can't get out of this…" she moaned, feeling herself losing energy, and she fell to her knees. Gallantmon saw this, and attempted to charge in to save her. "Not so fast!" Beelzebumon shouted, flying in from behind, grabbing the hero's head, and thrusting it into the ground. "I'll make sure you join her afterwards!" he sneered into his ears. "Asu…na…" Gallantmon moaned, struggling to get Beelzebumon off of him.

Asuna tried to unleash her Thunder spell onto the orb, but it was useless. "I can't get out…" Asuna moaned, "And I can't find the strength to free myself…" Just then, Pina and Flambé came to her rescue, striking the bubble with a combo of strikes, from Pina's musical tornado slash, plus Flambé's back-to-back frying pan strikes. The attacks started to crack the orb from where they attacked, then it started to spread, then it shattered, dropping Asuna to the ground.

Asuna struggled to rise to her feet, and was given a boost thanks to Pina, getting under her and raising her upper half up. Flambé used its' Curaga spell to heal Asuna. "Thanks, you guys…" she thanked her Dream Eaters as she rose to her feet. They cried out in response.

Asuna turned to see Gallantmon had gotten Beelzebumon off of him some time ago, and the two were combating with one another. "I gotta get into the battle again." Asuna stated, "Beelzebumon is a powerful opponent, but we need to defeat him with everything we got!" Pina and Flambé both got in front of Asuna, calling out to her. For some reason, Asuna was starting to understand her Dream Eaters slightly, knowing what they were saying. "You want me to do what?" Asuna questioned their idea towards her.

In the battle, Gallantmon had knocked Beelzebumon back, then head-butted into him. Beelzebumon dropped one of his guns as he was carried off by the Holy Knight. "Let go of me!" he shouted, getting himself out of Gallantmon's grip, and leaping off of him. As soon as Gallantmon skidded to a halt, he looked up to see Beelzebumon fall to him at full force. Gallantmon dodged in time, and Beelzebumon landed onto his feet, but the force caused pieces of the floor to rise up from the ground, then fall into the ravines.

Beelzebumon charged at Gallantmon again, but he pulled a faint, disappearing before he got close to him, and came up to the side with a roundhouse kick, sending Gallantmon falling face first. Beelzebumon retrieved the gun he dropped before, and returned to Gallantmon, who raised his head, only to see the barrel of the gun pointed at him. "It's all over now!" Beelzebumon told Gallantmon. "No!" Takato's voice cried out from within Gallantmon. He was unable to avoid the attack.

Suddenly, a series of bubble bullets, balloons, and a bomb struck Beelzebumon to the side, causing him to stagger away from Gallantmon. He shook his head, then turned to the direction of where the attack came from. Asuna was there, and so were Ashika and Babaru next to her, replacing Pina and Flambé. All three of them unleashed their attacks at him simultaneously, Asuna having used Balloonra. "Nice one, you two." Asuna commended her Dream Eaters, "Not bad for your first battle." Ashika and Baburu happily cried in response.

 _(Cue Digimon's 'Butter-Fly' Perfect Final Version)_

"Damn you!" Beelzebumon snarled at her. He then got slammed back by the rising Gallantmon, sending him flying into a risen piece of the floor. Gallantmon turned to Asuna, who nodded assuringly. "Thank you, Asuna!" Takato thanked her from within Gallantmon. "Don't think I'm over yet." Asuna stated, "In fact, I'm just getting started!" Asuna and her Spirits focused as one, and they united together. " _Dual Style! Rising Wing!_ " Asuna shouted, unleashing a bright blue aura, and small forms of her Undine wings produced themselves on her back.

Asuna charged forward, flying at Beelzebumon, who leapt of the side, raging to attack. He swiped at Asuna with his claw, but she ducked under it, returning with a sweeping uppercut at his chest. She kept striking him with a flurry of windy attacks, ending with a whirlwind that tossed Beelzebumon knocked him into the air. He flipped upside down, and started firing his gun at Asuna, who stood still as the bullets missed her. She rose up into the air again, making her Keyblade shine, and unleashing her Quadruple Pain directly at his chest, knocking him back into the boulder again, this time making an imprint of himself.

Gallantmon charged up his lance once more. " _Lightning Joust!_ " he shouted, and thrusted his lance, unleashing a stream of energy at Beelzebumon. The attack struck him, and he was carried along, breaking through multiple boulders before crashing into the ground in a puff of smoke, close to where Jeri was kneeling at, still grieving for Leomon. Asuna flew backwards towards Gallantmon's side, her Keyblade raised in front of her face.

"Damn you all…!" Beelzebumon growled, getting to his feet, and shooting both guns at the two. Gallantmon and Asuna didn't move. Asuna's Rising Wing created strong winds around her, which brushed off the gunshots away from her. Gallantmon's armor was too strong to be damaged by the gunshots. They kept their stance until Beelzebumon realized that he ran out of bullets in both of his guns.

"It's over, Beelzebumon." Gallantmon stated. "All the pain you have caused this day…" Asuna followed. "…Shall be put to an end!" both of them finished. Asuna charged up the winds around her Keyblade as she pointed it towards Beelzebumon. Gallantmon raised his shield, aiming it towards the same target. Asuna prepared her Blizzaga, which was growing stronger thanks to the winds. " _Shield of the Just!_ " Gallantmon shouted as his shield glowed brightly, the red and yellow markings on it shining distinctively on it.

As soon as they charged up their attacks, both fired. Asuna unleashed Blizzaga at a faster and more powerful rate than before. Gallantmon's attack became a much larger red stream of energy from his shield. Both attacks went alongside one another as they went towards the petrified Beelzebumon. "This can't be! I'm the strongest!" he shouted before being consumed by both attacks. There was a great explosion, and both Asuna and Gallantmon lowered their weapons, ending their attacks. They knew, without a doubt, that they defeated Beelzebumon, thanks to their teamwork.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Power of Compassion**

When the smoke died away, Beelzebumon was on his knees. "D-Damn it…" he moaned, unable to move from his spot. He was in complete pain. Asuna and Gallantmon approached the weakened Beelzebumon. Gallantmon raised his lance to the side of his neck, ready to deal the final blow. "You're finished, Beelzebumon." he told him.

"I lost…" Beelzebumon moaned, "I absorbed so much power from so many Digimon, and I still lost." "That's the thing; You lost because you didn't become stronger at all." Asuna told Beelzebumon, "You thought killing others, and taking what they had was the key to power. That kind of power is something we didn't use to defeat you. Our hearts, and our bonds with our friends and comrades are what made us strong enough to beat you."

Beelzebumon looked to Asuna, then lowered his head. "Go ahead." he told Gallantmon, "Finish me off, and take my data." Jeri rose to her feet, still looking at her Digivice. "I can't forgive you for what you done…" Takato told Beelzebumon, "You killed Leomon, hurt my friends, and did such horrible things to so many Digimon. I can never forgive you!" Gallantmon pulled back his lance, ready to thrust. "I shall send you to Hell, where you belong!" Gallantmon declared. Asuna wasn't gonna stop his actions, and neither was Beelzebumon. However, there was one person who did.

"Stop it!" Jeri shouted out. The cry made Gallantmon miss his target, sending his lance right underneath Beelzebumon's armpit, hitting the ground. Asuna was also surprised at her outcry. "Please stop, Takato." Jeri told her friend, "I don't want to see anyone else die, okay?" Asuna and Gallantmon both looked to her, surprised. "Jeri…" Gallantmon whispered. Asuna could see Jeri's eyes, and it reminded Asuna of her times in SAO, scared of seeing people die, too. In a way, Asuna could see what Jeri was feeling.

"Why did you stop him?" Beelzebumon question Jeri's motives, "I'm the one…who took Leomon's power." He rose to his feet, looking at her. Tears started to fall from Jeri's eyes as she answered, "Even if you were to die, Leomon won't return. I don't want to feel this sadness again! So please, no more fighting…" She fell to her knees again, her tears pouring down her face.

Asuna and Gallantmon glowed brightly, the Spirits, Guilmon and their partners returning to normal. They approached the weeping Jeri. "Jeri, I…" Takato started to reach out, but he held back, not sure what to do.

Asuna, on the other hand, knelt down, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know what it feels like to lose people important to you." she told her, "I had friends who I had lost, some defeated in battle against monsters, others from incurable diseases. I have grieved for losing them, too, wishing not to feel this pain anymore. But what matters is that we keep the memories of them in our hearts. As long as we do that, then our sadness will fade in time, and they can continue to live within us. Leomon still is alive, inside your heart." Jeri looked up at Asuna, tears still pouring in her eyes. Asuna's eyes started to moisten as well, but she smiled at her, sticking to what she had said.

Beelzebumon watched Jeri and those comforting her, and thinking back to his time as Impmon, how he didn't want to tie himself down to any human, that he would be his own partner, living his own life. He also wanted to become stronger, and tried facing opponents that were stronger than him, only to fail. He so wanted to Digivolve, that he gave himself up in order to become stronger. He absorbed the data of all other Digimon around him, defeating them one by one. Yet, even after all that, he was still not able to defeat the humans and their Digimon or Spirits. "What the hell was all of this for?" he snarled, getting the group's attention before turning around and leaving, broken.

Asuna continued to look on at where Beelzebumon left. "That was incredible, what happened to us." Takato stated, looking at his hands. "We did it together, Takato!" Guilmon stated happily, rubbing his head on Takato, "We were able to fight together!" Takato smiled and nodded. "That's right. I got to fight with you!" he agreed. Just then, there was a bright light, and a new Digivice appeared for Takato and Guilmon, white and light yellow. Both Tamer and Digimon caught it together, and the two smiled happily at one another. No matter what happened, they had each other's back.

Asuna helped Jeri out as she brought her over to the other Tamers, with Takato and Guilmon right next to her. Babaru and Ashika were excited to be right by Asuna's side, too. "Pina and Flambé figured you two would be able to help me finish off the fight, and they were right." Asuna stated, looking at her Spirits, "You know, I feel my connection to my Spirits getting stronger after this ordeal. It made me not only understand how important my care is for you guys, but also what it truly means to evolve and become stronger." The other Tamers looked to Asuna, seeing her smile happily at her Spirits.

Just then, a Sleeping Keyhole appeared above the gate to Zhuqiaomon's base. "Hey, what's that?" Kenta asked. "Looks like a shining keyhole." Renamon stated. "It's my way forward." Asuna answered, stepping forth, "I have to get going. There are other places that need my help."

Asuna turned to Takato and Guilmon. "Guys, I'm counting on you to help protect your friends." she ordered them, "As for the rest of you, keep fighting. Become stronger, and awaken the true evolution inside of each of your hearts." The Tamers all agreed in their own fashion. Jeri still felt sad, even after what Asuna told her before. _I hope she can overcome this loss, and become stronger, too._ Asuna thought to herself. Asuna turned back to the Keyhole, and waved her Keyblade towards it. A beam of light shot out, hitting the Sleeping Keyhole, and shattered open the light onto the world. Asuna closed her eyes as she was bathed in the light, feeling it take her towards the new world.

* * *

 **Phew! That was an intense fight I wanted to make. Kind of in the middle of this week, I had serious aggro issues, and I think it might have affected a lot of my work around Leomon's fall and Megidramon. In any case, I hope this episode satisfied you guys! As always, leave a reply, tell your friends, and wait for the next episode! All the support will really be nice, thanks!  
**

 **Next time on SAK FF:**

 **Kirito: While wandering through a digital world, I come across a guy named Beelzebumon, who's lost his will to keep fighting. From what I hear, he had done a lot of cruel stuff in order to become the strongest, yet he still can't achieve it. He needs to realize that all the pain and regret he's feeling right now shouldn't keep him down. I'll make sure he understands!**

 **On the next 'Sword Art Kingdom: Falling Fantasy'**

 **Digital Valley! Heart of Resolve!**

 **Kirito & Asuna: The Dreams have yet to be discovered!**


	8. Digital Valley! Heart of Resolve!

**The next episode is up! It contains a few great things, plus a further look into Yui and Leafa in the end. There are two boss battles for Kirito to deal with here, so enjoy it all!**

* * *

 _(I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Sword Art Online. All I do is form my imagination from both stories, and share it with the world!)_

 **Kirito's Team so Far**

Komory Bat (Komory) MAXED

 **Magic/Techniques**

Confuse _(Sacrificed for Woeflower)_

Zero Gravity

Zero Gravira

Drain Dive

Confusing Strike

 **Stat Boost**

Dark Screen (x2)

Magic Haste (x3)

Attack Boost

Magic Boost

Confusion Block

Attack Haste (x2)

 **Spirit Boost**

Waking Dream

* * *

Sir Kyroo (Kyroo)

 **Techniques**

Strike Raid

Blitz

 **Stat Boost**

Water Boost (x2)

Cure Boost (x3)

Attack Haste

Water Screen (x3)

Attack Boost

Magic Boost

Stop Block

HP Boost

* * *

Woeflower (Woe)

 **Magic/Techniques**

Poison _(Sacrificed for Kabuto)_

Sleepra

Sleepga

Drain Dive

 **Stat Boost**

Magic Haste (x3)

Attack Haste (x3)

Dark Screen (x2)

Magic Boost

Blindness Block

 **Support Ability**

Treasure Magnet

* * *

KO Kabuto (Kabuto)

 **Defense/Technique/Magic**

Link Block

 **Stat Boost**

Fire Screen

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Demon in Despair**

 _(Flashback) "Why did you stop him?" Beelzebumon question Jeri's motives, "I'm the one…who took Leomon's power." He rose to his feet, looking at her. Tears started to fall from Jeri's eyes as she answered, "Even if you were to die, Leomon won't return. I don't want to feel this sadness again! So please, no more fighting…" She fell to her knees again, her tears pouring down her face._

 _Asuna and Gallantmon glowed brightly, the Spirits, Guilmon and their partners returning to normal. They approached the weeping Jeri. "Jeri, I…" Takato started to reach out, but he held back, not sure what to do._

 _Beelzebumon watched Jeri and those comforting her, and thinking back to his time as Impmon, how he didn't want to tie himself down to any human, that he would be his own partner, living his own life. He also wanted to become stronger, and tried facing opponents that were stronger than him, only to fail. He so wanted to Digivolve, that he gave himself up in order to become stronger. He absorbed the data of all other Digimon around him, defeating them one by one. Yet, even after all that, he was still not able to defeat the humans and their Digimon or Spirits. "What the hell was all of this for?" he snarled, getting the group's attention before turning around and leaving, broken. (Flashback End, Cue 'Ignite Opening)_

Kirito woke up once more, doing another Dive towards a new world. He witnessed the gate in front of him. "I have to collect thirty pieces of data?" Kirito questioned, reading the sign, "What kind of data am I suppose to collect?" Kirito passed through the gate, avoided a large boulder, and saw a group of pink balls, with rings of data surrounding them. "Ah, guess that must be them." Kirito assumed, angling himself so he got to the data, gathering them up. Knowing his objective, Kirito proceeded through the dive.

It only took him a couple minutes, and he was avoiding not only boulders and columns of rock, but also streams of blue data that interfered with his path. Nevertheless, Kirito progressed on, avoiding the obstacles and taking the data whenever he can reach it. He wondered if the world he was about to enter had any relation with a VRMMO, considering the data. As soon as he gathered all the data, he made it as fast as he could to the gate, opening it up and entering the next world in a sparkling of lights.

Kirito opened his eyes. He stood in a rocky canyon, which ended towards a vast wasteland. The sky above Kirito was a mixture of blue skies, and ominous clouds. Kirito could also see the same planetoid Asuna saw when she first entered this world. Kirito looked around, wondering if there were any signs of life. Kabuto and Komory both appeared to Kirito's side. "This place sure is desolate." Kirito stated, "I wonder what kind of world this is?"

Kirito started wandering through the canyon. It had multiple pathways, so Kirito just took a guess as to which way he wanted to go. While he didn't have a course to take, he knew he would find someone within this place, where it was a good person or bad. What wasn't a surprise to him was also all the Nightmares that got in his way.

About twenty minutes later, Kirito found himself outside of the canyon, looking out into the vast wasteland. A sandstorm started to pick up around him, and he shielded his eyes from the sand. Looking about, he wondered if he was gonna make any headway the pace he was going. It wasn't until after searching out a bit further that he noticed someone far off in the distance. He looked human in figure, but Kirito couldn't help but see he had a tail as well.

"Who is that?" Kirito asked himself, trying to see what that person was in the distance. The sandstorm masked the person mostly from Kirito's view. "Maybe I should follow that guy." Kirito told himself. Komory landed on Kirito's shoulder, slightly tugging due to the sandstorm winds pulling him at its' wings. "You wanna switch?" Kirito asked his bat Dream Eater. Komory screeched in response. Kirito pulled out Woe's card, and swapped Komory with it.

Kirito pressed through the sandstorm, with Kabuto and Woe enduring it along with him. Kirito made sure to follow the path he saw the person before, and was able to barely see the man a long distance away from him. Kirito continued on the path, battling the weather with all his might.

The man stopped, and Kirito could feel the winds starting to die down. When all was done, Kirito could see the man, or rather demon, in front of him, turning to see Kirito. It was Beelzebumon.

"Great, just what I need right now. Another human to pester me." he spat at Kirito. "Excuse me?" Kirito questioned. Beelzebumon looked up and down Kirito, examining him. "You got to be the darkest clothing human I've ever seen." Beelzebumon stated, "Do ya have a name behind that look?" "It's Kirito." Kirito answered, not sure why he was so interested in Kirito, "What about you? What are you?" "They call me Beelzebumon." the demon answered, "I use to be the strongest Digimon ever, until I did something I can never forget…"

"And what is it that you did?" Kirito asked quizzically. "Never you mind, ya loser!" Beelzebumon answered, pulling out his double-barreled guns and pointing them at Kirito, who produced his Keyblade at the same time. Kirito gave a serious expression as Beelzebumon stared at Kirito. For a moment, in Beelzebumon's eyes, the vision of Jeri's sad face reminisced in his mind. He was scared for a second, then he shook the image out of his head, and readied himself to fight Kirito.

He fired off his guns, the bullets shooting at Kirito. He used his Keyblade to slice and dice the bullets with ease. "Those bullets are slower than the ones I'm use to." Kirito stated. He charged in at Beelzebumon, who was surprised he could deflect them so easily. Kirito unleashed his Blitz technique onto the Digimon, slashing him a couple times and knocking him back until he avoided the final attack.

Kirito unleashed his Sleepga spell, attempting to put the demon to sleep. While it didn't do that, it did make Beelzebumon woozy, and he clutched his head. "Damn, why am I so drowsy?" he questioned, "What kind of attack did that kid do?" Kirito slashed at Beelzebumon several times before the demon was sent flying backwards. He recovered himself, unleashing a backflip before skidding to a halt, putting his guns away.

Beelzebumon brandished his claws, and slashed at Kirito. Kirito had to block one of his claws, but saw the other one come in at his face. Kirito was struck hard, and toppled to the side. Kirito got back onto his feet, feeling the scratch marks on his face. Beelzebumon brandished his claws again, and was about to strike forward when an explosive attack was shot from Kabuto, knocking him back. It shot a couple more, and Beelzebumon put up his guard to endure it. This gave Woe a chance to bind Beelzebumon's feet with poison thorn vines. Kirito got to his feet again, and charged at Beelzebumon with a Drain Dive. The attack knocked back Beelzebumon, and healed Kirito of his injuries.

Beelzebumon stumbled backwards, and fell to one knee. "Damn it…" he moaned. Kirito regrouped with Woe and Kabuto, wondering if the demon would continue. Beelzebumon rose to his feet, looking forward blankly. The image of Jeri's sad face appeared in his mind. He grasped his head, trying to remove the thought. "Stop looking at me…" he moaned loud enough for Kirito to hear, "Don't look at me…with those eyes!" He roared as he was tired of seeing the image in his mind. Kirito was startled at this.

"I gotta calm him down!" Kirito decided out loud, and he charged at Beelzebumon again, his Keyblade glowing. He unleashed his Horizontal Square Sword Skill on Beelzebumon. As soon as the attack was finished, Beelzebumon stopped roaring, and fell to his knees, and then, collapsed to the ground.

Kirito had his back to Beelzebumon, relinquishing his Keyblade. "Jeez… My post as the strongest seems to go down more and more." Beelzebumon mumbled, "First those other humans beat me, now you, alone, bring me to the ground."

"Is power that important to you?" Kirito questioned, looking back at him. Beelzebumon closed his eyes. "I wanted to be the strongest. That was all I asked for." he stated, "I didn't care how I did it, so long as I reached the top of the food chain, eating those who were beneath me, and becoming stronger, still. However…" Beelzebumon opened his eyes again, reflecting on how he killed Leomon, to when Asuna and Gallantmon both took him down, to Jeri sparing him, despite killing her Digimon partner.

"Sounds to me like you got a few problems to deal with." Kirito stated, walking over to him, "Tell me, do you have people that you can talk to?" Beelzebumon rose on his hands and knees, and thought of Takato and the others. "No… I'm a lone Digimon." he answered, "I strive to become more powerful, and I pushed away the people that mattered to me."

Beelzebumon stood up, and walked along the path he was taking before. "Where're you going?" Kirito asked Beelzebumon. "None of your beeswax." Beelzebumon answered rudely. Kirito paused to make a decision. He could just let that guy go on his own, deal with his own problems. What did it matter to Kirito, he wasn't responsible to him, apart from fighting with him. Then again, if it was Sora's choice, then he would help out Beelzebumon anyway he could, regardless if he wanted it or not. Kirito smirked at this. "Boy, Sora must be rubbing off of me." he mumbled, closing his eyes, and thinking of his friend. He then opened his eyes, and pursued Beelzebumon. Both of them had no route to take but their own, so they might as well figure out where it is together.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Powering Through Problems**

Beelzebumon made no indication that he noticed Kirito and his Spirits following behind him, but Kirito could tell that he was not enjoying their company. A few Nightmares came into their path, but Kirito entered the fights, striking them down. Beelzebumon took these chances in order to walk off. However, Kirito would finish those fights, and pursue him again.

Finally, Beelzebumon, fully fed up with Kirito's following, stopped and angrily turned to him. "Would you stop walking every way I go?!" he demanded, "I don't need no stinkin' human to hold my hand, so beat it!" "Hey, I don't a path to take except my own way." Kirito answered, "And it seems to me that you don't have anywhere else to go, either, so we're pretty much in the same boat."

"You don't understand anything!" Beelzebumon snarled, turning away from Kirito, "I wanted to become the strongest, to Digivolve, to be able to defeat anyone that came into my path! I even took the life of a Digimon that was friends with people I knew, and now, they hate me for it. But then, they too gained powers, and not from taking other peoples powers by force, but by bonding with them, and using the power to defeat me. What's the point of using this power, anymore?"

Kirito looked at Beelzebumon for a while, then walked right next to him, staring off into the horizon. "You know, I once was a loner, too. A Beater, as people called me." he told the demon, who turned to him, "Back then, I was shunted aside because I chose a path of solitude. When I tried to join a group of people…" Kirito thought of the Moonlit Black Cats, and the biggest mistake he made, "…I wasn't able to protect them. So I vowed to get stronger and stronger in order to take down more monsters, and prove that I was able to take on any challenge by myself."

Kirito walked aways from Beelzebumon, then continued, "But regardless of how strong I ever became, I knew that I had people that supported me, wanting me to become better, and saving me when I need it the most." He thought back to how Asuna saved him when Kuradeel attempted to kill him. He then thought about how Asuna saved him when Heathcliff almost struck him down. "…It was through them that I was able to become strong, by working with my friends to become even better." Kirito finished.

"Well, aren't you lucky?" Beelzebumon scoffed, turning away from Kirito, "You got all your friends around you, while I've got none! If that's your idea of a support speech, then you sure are bad at it! Tell you what, why don't you go to those other goody-two shoe Tamers, and leave me alone!" "But that's not what I was…" Kirito started, but Beelzebumon was a good distance away from him, not even caring to listen. Kirito sighed. "How in the world do you intently try to cheer someone up like that, Sora?" he asked himself, "What's your secret?"

Kirito pursued the lone demon, sorting out what would be the best thing to tell this guy. However, Beelzebumon was a tough egg to crack, and based on what Kirito learned about him, he had already been cracked before thanks to his actions against his friends. Still, Kirito could see that he could be restored, but the trick was to figure out how.

Kirito and Beelzebumon made it to several pillars of rocks. They two stopped to take a breather. Kirito had to step away for a bit. He felt like giving the guy some space for the moment. Beelzebumon leaned back on a pillar, closing his eyes. "I'd better scope around the place, see what I can find." Kirito told himself, and he wandered away.

Beelzebumon opened one eye, seeing Kirito disappear. "That boy, why is he trying to help me?" he asked himself, "What's the whole point of it?" "A point, indeed." said a voice. Beelzebumon turned to see a man approaching him, with mid-length blue hair and an X on his face, dressed in the Organization XIII's clothes. It was Saïx.

"Who the hell are you?" Beelzebumon demanded, standing upright and glaring at the new human. "A boy like him is of no concern for someone like you." Saïx replied without answering his question, "You already have a powerful source of power within you. One that can make you even more powerful than anyone in any world. You have seen its' power, but you just haven't utilized it."

Beelzebumon was taken aback by this statement, but seeing that he was grasping at straws, he asked, "And what is this source of power?" "It's your rage." Saïx answered. "My rage?" Beelzebumon questioned, wondering where he had seen that before. He then recalled what happened when Takato and Guilmon got seriously angry at Beelzebumon, causing him to Digivolve into Megidramon.

"With a power like that, you will be able to conquer all that stand in your way." Saïx assured him. "But I will not only harm my enemies, but also my friends…" Beelzebumon stated. "Your friends? You forget that you have already caused much harm to them, that they would never consider you a friend again." Saïx told the confused Beelzebumon, "You lived your own life, living with your own rules. If you truly want to know how your rage can make you strong…" Saïx pointed somewhere outside the formation of pillars, "…You can find a monster who can test your strength. Go there, and unleash your rage upon it."

Saïx turned and left Beelzebumon thinking. Even if rage was the strength, he wasn't sure if it will satisfy him after what he had been through. However, if the opponent was strong, he could still fight it. If he lost, then good for everyone else. The world would be better off without him. He might as well fight something to see whether rage is his true path or not. He left and went towards the path to the monster.

Meanwhile, Kirito was taking down a small group of Nightmares that tried to sneak up on him. He placed his Keyblade away before looking back at the spot he left Beelzebumon. "I wonder if I should go check up on him?" he asked himself. Kabuto and Woe, who reappeared to fight with Kirito again, approached him, crying out to him. "What is it?" he asked. Both Spirits pointed to a place under an arching pillar. Underneath the arch was unmistakably a Portal. "Nice find, you guys!" Kirito commended his two, and he rushed over to the Portal.

Kirito came up front and touched it. He saw the image of a man with short, flaming-red hair and eyes. "The man's name is Cain." Kirito determined, "And the goal is to counterattack three times." Kirito backed off as several Tatsu Steeds and penguin-like Nightmares called Iceguin Ace. Kirito prepared himself, looking at his Spirits, seeing them ready to fight, then the group charged in.

Kirito made sure to put his guard up, making sure to see an opening to counter. After blocking a strike from an Iceguin Ace, Kirito unleashed his counter; the Rage Spike Sword Skill. Kirito backflipped aways from the opponent he blocked, then lunged forward, unleashing a charging stab with his Keyblade. The damage was only a little stronger than a normal attack, but it still did the job. Kirito did this technique twice more, not only to gain the bonus prize, but to get use to the countering skill for himself and his Spirits, thanks to the Link Block technique.

While Kirito had faced the Tatsu Steeds before, the Iceguin Ace had an assortment of attacks, which were all ice-based moves. They blew icy breath, threw icicles point-first, and slid around the area on their bellies, leaving a trail of slippery ice behind that, if Kirito wasn't careful, he might slip and fall. Nevertheless, Kirito did all he could with his team, and claimed victory at the end of the match.

Kirito placed his Keyblade away as the rewards of the Portal fell about him. He gathered them up as his Dream Eater book glowed. Kirito opened up the book, and found the new recipe to create. "So the Dream Eater's name is 'Tatsu Blaze'." Kirito read, "It's like Tatsu Steed, only in a fire-type variant." Kirito looked at all the new drops he gathered from the Nightmares. They were just the thing he needed to create this new Dream Eater, and a strong one, too.

He placed down some Rampant Fancies and Dulcet Figment in a circle, then decided to add his Zero Gravity spell in the mix, since he did have the stronger Zero Gravira. Kirito backed off, and focused. "Dream Eater, beckon to my side." Kirito chanted, "Come forth, and fight with me against Nightmares!" The ingredients spun around and came together, then there was a flash of light, a puff of smoke, and Kirito's new Dream Eater appeared.

The Tatsu Blaze was very similar to Asuna's Tatsu Steed, but with a few differences. For one, Tatsu Blaze looked more of a leafy seadragon than the standard seahorse. It was mainly red, with white specs on its' seaweed-like fins, ending in white and purple. Its' eyes were also purple. It had small yellow and red horns, a green body with the Spirit symbol, and an orange, red and yellow tail that was rounded than the Tatsu Steed.

It honked at Kirito, sending a small spurt of flames from its' snout. "They weren't kidding on the fire part." Kirito stated, "I'll call you 'Blaze', since that does sound cool for you. That okay?" the Spirit honked in agreement, liking the new name.

Kirito pulled up his Spirit cards, excluding Komory Bat since he maxed out it' Link Board, and started working on his Spirits. Thanks to all the fighting he had been dealing with up to now, he had gained about 400 Link Points. It was more than enough to complete both Woe and Kyroo's Link Boards, which had one remaining each. From Woe, Kirito gained the Poison Dive technique. From Kyroo, Kirito gained the Combo Plus ability, increasing the amount of combos he could deliver in one go.

From Kabuto, Kirito gained an increase in fire resistance, a double boost in resistance to ice-type attacks, a boost in defense all around, the Circle Raid technique, and the Fira spell. Finally for Blaze, since he had only created him, Kirito could only gain a new Fira spell, and a boost in fire-based attacks.

He started sorting out what kind of attacks should he use in the battles ahead, and what Spirits to use. He had five Spirits to choose from, and six command slots to work with. Kirito decided to use Komory and Kyroo in front, with Kabuto in reserves for its' defensive stats, and Woe and Blaze to wait. As for attacks, Kirito decided to use Blitz, Drain Dive, Horizontal Square, Zero Gravira, Fira, and finally Circle Raid.

"There! That takes care of stuff." Kirito stated, putting all his things away in their rightful place. He felt like he should at least try out the Circle Raid technique on an opponent, just to see what it was capable of, and to see how it differs from the Strike Raid. As he thought about it, he heard an explosion, followed by a cry of pain. "That sounds like Beelzebumon!" Kirito realized, and he rushed to the Digimon's aid.

When he arrived outside the formation of pillars, Kirito noticed Beelzebumon staggering himself to stay upright, facing a new and monstrous Nightmare. It had festive colors, and looked like a very large lobster, with four sharp legs and a pair of cone-shaped pincers that opened out into three claws each, revealing a firing mechanism within. The Nightmare emblem was on its' back.

 _(Cue KH:DDD OST 'Ice-Hot Lobster')_

Beelzebumon raised his guns, and angrily attacked the Nightmare. It used its' tail like a propellor, and moved to the side, almost like it was a hovercraft moving about. Beelzebumon attempted to redirect his attack, but the Nightmare fired green-colored bombs from its' open claws, blasting Beelzebumon and sending him toppling onto his back.

"Beelzebumon!" Kirito shouted, racing to the Digimon's side. Kirito knelt down next to him as his whole body started to glitch slightly. Kirito watched as the data left him, and he reverted into a smaller character, which looked like a kid imp with a purple jumpsuit, and a red bandana. Although Kirito didn't know what happened to the little guy, he knew that his strength has diminished as he laid there.

The Nightmare drew Kirito's attention, and he rose to his feet, pulling out his Dream Eater book, searching for it in the high-class Dream Eater section. "Char Clawbster: A fire-slinging, tail-spinning speed demon dance circles around you." he read, then closed his book and looked at the Nightmare, "So you have some firepower on you, is that right?" The Char Clawbster snapped its' pincers, raring to fight his new opponent. Kirito, Komory and Kyroo readied themselves to fight, too.

The Char Clawbster propelled itself forward with its' tail, and swung its' claws at the trio, who avoided it. "Komory! Get Beelzebumon outta here!" Kirito shouted to his partner. Komory screeched in response, and hooked onto the Digimon, who woke up slightly as it rose into the air. "You idiot. Beelzebumon's not my name now." he moaned, "It's Impmon. Just plain ol' weak Impmon." Kirito watched him being carried away by Komory, worried. "His self-esteem has gotten worse." he muttered.

He detected the Nightmare attacking again. He turned in time to see the Char Clawbster fire bombs into the air, falling towards him and Kyroo. The two ducked out of the way as the bombs landed, splitting into three smaller bombs that exploded everywhere. Kirito and Kyroo got blasted back by the attacks, but were able to land on their feet.

Kirito leapt at a pillar, and activated his Flowmotion. He flew at the Char Clawbster, who attempted to avoid his attack. Kirito spun into a drill, repeatedly damaging the Nightmare until he unleashed a diving slash, which unleashed a shockwave. Kyroo unleashed his Aqua Raid following Kirito's attack, and Komory, now returning to the battle, dove in and slashed with its' wings.

The Char Clawbster shrilled as it tensed up its' body, and the cracks around its' exoskeleton body started to glow neon green, including its' eyes. "I gotta feeling it is going overdrive." Kirito told himself as Kyroo and Komory both looked nervous at this. He was right. The Nightmare started to spin its' tail, and started to move around like a hovercraft again, only faster and without stopping. Kirito unleashed his Fira spell at it while running with Komory and Kyroo at his side. The attack missed the Nightmare, who shrilled as it sent several bombing bullets raining down upon Kirito's group, who tried to shield themselves.

The Char Clawbster was moving all around the group, firing when it felt like it. Kirito did all he could to avoid the attack while protecting his Spirits from the danger. The Clawbster came in close, and with its' energy, produced a ring of light that sent a flare upwards, damaging Kyroo, who was within the circle. It croaked in pain as it was sent skywards, then crashed down onto the ground, dazed. "Kyroo!" Kirito shouted, racing to his Dream Eater's side. He placed a hand on its' belly, focusing himself to share his energy, and reviving his partner back into action. Kyroo shakily rose and used a Curaga spell, healing the group. "Keep on your toes, buddy!" Kirito told his Spirit as he and Kyroo got back into the battle again.

The Char Clawbster was a tough opponent, especially when it was going into what Kirito discovered was and 'Overboost' mode, unleashing rapid fire bullet bombs to laser fire from its' claws that he did while circling, to unleashing flaring rings like the one that knocked out Kyroo. When it was out of the Overboost, Kirito could see openings that he could attack the Char Clawbster. It still could shoot bullets, but they were easier to avoid or block. It also sent walls of flames that were propelled forward in a straight line, or sending spinning circular flames along the ground toward the target's feet. Then there was the gas that it unleashed from time to time, which would caused anyone to become sleepy. Fortunately, Kirito was quick on the draw to prevent himself from inhaling it, but he had to shake his Dream Eaters awake if they accidentally sucked it in.

After a few minutes, the Nightmare was still going, but it had weakened incredibly due to Kirito and his Spirits. Komory had been replaced with Kabuto, and Kirito was worn from the battle continuing. Impmon was on top of one of the pillars, too injured to move, but watching the battle below. "We gotta end this fight, quickly!" Kirito declared to his Spirits, "Kabuto! Kyroo! Let's do it!" The two Spirits agreed, and they focused with one another.

 _"Dual Action! Chaos Snake!"_ Kirito shouted, and his two Spirits focused their energy onto Kirito, who unleashed a spiraling beam of light and dark energy at the Char Clawbster. It tried to move away, but Kirito kept the beam on it as he kept redirecting his shot. The Clawbster shrilled, then it raced towards Kirito, attempting to defeat him while he was in one place. Kirito timed it right, and twirled his Keyblade as he unleashed a burst of energy all around him, knocking the Char Clawbster onto its' back.

Kirito ended his session as he saw the Nightmare struggling to get back onto its' feet, but it was too heavily injured to continue. It went limp as it laid there, then disappeared in a sparkling of lights. The Char Clawbster was defeated.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Thawing Determiation! Vs. Chill Clawbster**

Out in a different part of the desert-like Digital world, Renamon and Rika were standing on top of a rock pillar, looking about to find Beelzebumon. Rika had her binoculars with her, searching beyond. Renamon used her instincts and senses to search out Beelzebumon's presence.

"You sure you heard Beelzebumon's scream, Renamon?" Rika asked her partner. "Yes." Renamon answered, "I have always thought about attacking, of how to defeat my opponent. In a way, I was not far off from what Beelzebumon was like…" Renamon turned to Rika as she continued, "…that is, until I truly started working with you, Rika. I understood what it meant to defend something important to you." Rika looked back at Renamon, nodding in agreement. "I understood those feeling, as well, Renamon." she replied.

"That is why I think we should find Impmon and bring him back to the Human World with us, too." Renamon decided, "As long that is okay with you, Rika." Rika looked out, seeing how vast the land was, then smiled back at Renamon. "As long as we make it back before our transport arrives, then I'm all up for it." she answered. "Yes. We did promise everyone we would be back in time." Renamon reminded Rika.

Just then, the two heard a distant explosion. The two turned towards the direction of where it came from. "What was that?" Rika asked, seeing a dust cloud that had formed from Kirito's Chaos Snake attack. The two partners watched to see a sparkling of lights from where the dust cloud was at. "Let's go!" Renamon told Rika, picking her up and leaping towards the source.

Kyroo and Kabuto were exhausted from their battle, and were laying about the battlefield. Kirito walked over to them, and knelt down to their level. "You guys were incredible out there." Kirito applauded their efforts, "Both of you deserve some good rest, okay? So take it." Kirito recalled both Spirits, placed Kyroo in reserves, and replaced Kabuto and Komory with Woe and Blaze's cards, deciding to work with them instead.

Kirito turned back and looked up to see Impmon sitting on the ledge from his position, looking down at Kirito with a disgruntled expression. "You doing okay, Beelzebumon?" Kirito asked. "Sure, whatever." Impmon answered, "And I already told you, it's Impmon! Don't you know your Digimon?!" "Not really, no." Kirito answered back.

Using Blaze, Kirito rode his partner up to the top of the pillar, grabbed Impmon, and carried him down to the ground again. Impmon shook himself of Kirito's grip, but he stumbled and fell to the ground. "Guess that Nightmare really gave you a beating." Kirito stated, "You sure you're doing okay?" "I'm fine, okay?!" Impmon barked back.

There was a moment of silence between the two, then Impmon muttered, "I can't believe it. Even after that guy said that rage was the key to unleashing my full strength, it wasn't enough to beat that monster." "Whoever told you that is mostly wrong." Kirito told Impmon, who looked up at him, "Sure, rage is a powerful emotion. I've used it tons of times. Some of which I can't remember what happened in the fight, but I know I was doing it in order to protect someone."

"You used your rage to protect someone?" Impmon asked. "Yeah." Kirito answered, kneeling down to him, "You see, when I told you about how I kept myself away from other people, aiming to become stronger by myself, I think you got the wrong idea on what I was talking about. I became strong because I didn't want to lose the people that I cared for. If I shut my heart away from others, and just live by my rage alone, I would be sealing away the one true power that would help me overcome any obstacle."

Impmon looked down at the ground, thinking. "But what if you don't have any friends?" he mumbled. "You do have friends." Kirito answered, "For one, there's me." Impmon looked up at Kirito, surprised. "When did we become friends?" he asked him, "I certainly didn't ask for it!" "Well, I guess I just felt like you needed one." Kirito stated, "Maybe deep down, you wanted that too, right?" Impmon looked away from Kirito, wondering if what he said was true.

"Impmon!" called out a pair of voices. Kirito and Impmon looked up to see a young girl and a fox-like creatures leaping off a pillar aways from them, landing directly in front. The girl looked around ten, with light brown hair and held in a spiky ponytail, and grayish-purple eyes. She wore a white shirt with light blue sleeves, and a dark-blue broken heart on the front of the shirt. She also had dark blue jeans with rolled-up pant legs, and brown shoes with metal soles. The fox-like creature had yellow and white fur, stood on two feet, with purple, sleeve-like arms with a yin-yang symbol on each of them.

"R-Renamon?" Impmon gasped. Kirito rose to his feet, wondering who these two were. The two stopped in front of Kirito, looking at him cautiously. "Who are you?" the girl asked. "I'm Kirito." he answered, "You guys those guys Impmon said he betrayed before?" Impmon turned away at this. "If you put it that way, we are." the girl answered, "I'm Rika." "And my name is Renamon, her Digimon partner." Renamon followed.

Kirito looked cautiously at the two, hoping they weren't looking for revenge. "What are you doing here?" he questioned them. "We were gonna ask that, as well." Rika retorted. "Careful, Rika." Renamon stated, "This human is strong." Kirito looked to Renamon, expressing a similar feel about her.

"I was here helping out Impmon when he was in trouble, that's all." Kirito answered Rika, "I hope you aren't here to undo that." "We aren't." Rika answered as Renamon went around Kirito, kneeling to Impmon. "Are you able to stand, Impmon?" she asked, reaching a paw out. Impmon smacked her paw away. "Of course I can!" he spat, shakily rising to his feet. Kirito looked at Impmon and his condition. He was lucky to even stay on his two feet.

"We're heading home, Impmon." Rika told Impmon, "Let's go." "Do you guys have a screw loose?!" Impmon demanded, "I'm the one guy who betrayed you all! Why you asking me to come back with ya?" "I think they're trying to forgive you for what you have done to them." Kirito told the little Digimon, then turning to Rika, "That is what you are doing, right?" Rika nodded in response.

Impmon looked to one side, not sure if they were telling the truth. "You can't just let me off that easily, right?" he asked, "I mean, after everything…" Impmon's scarf untied itself, and nearly flew away from him. Rika made a jumping grab for it, catching it out of the wind. She then walked back to Impmon, retying it around his neck. Impmon looked down at his scarf, then looked up at Rika and Renamon. "You guys…" he muttered, "You are such idiots…"

Kirito chuckled at this. "What's so funny?" Rika asked him. "Nothing. Just that what he said reminded me of another guy who never stops helping other people out." Kirito looked to Impmon as he continued, "Why don't you go with them. This isn't something people get everyday. You might be able to redeem yourself for what you have done to them." Impmon looked at Kirito, then at Rika and Renamon, and down to the ground. He nodded slightly, agreeing to join them.

Just then, the sky had suddenly turned dark. "It's night, now!" Rika gasped. "That was quick." Kirito stated. "We'd better head back. The transport back home should he here soon." Renamon told the group. Rika pulled from her back pocket her blue and white Digivice, raising it upwards. "Renamon, Digivolve!" she shouted. Renamon started to glow brightly. " _Renamon Digivolve to…_ " she changed, her figure changing right before their eyes, " _…Kyuubimon!_ " Kirito was surprised at the transformation of the fox, now a kyuubi, like he had read in some stories online.

Rika grabbed Impmon, and the two got onto Kyuubimon's back. Kirito had Woe join them, and had Blaze right next to him. Together, the team raced out towards their destination. Kirito knew Blaze by himself would be able to move quickly, but Kirito had to use Flowmotion all over the place to keep up with the group.

It took them five minutes of non-stop dashing in order to reach an open stretch of desert in the dark, where a sandstorm started to pick up. The team continued to run until they saw what looked like a pod floating in the air, being pulled away by digital wires. Takato on the ground, searching for Renamon and Rika, and all the Tamers that Asuna had met before inside the pod.

"Takato!" shouted Rika as she raced towards him. Takato looked relieved at seeing Rika and Kyuubimon there. Woe hopped off of the Digimon's back as Kirito and Blaze came to a stop. "Good, now Impmon can return home with his friends." Kirito sighed in relief.

Kirito watched as Rika reached out, grabbed Takato's outstretched hand, and was pulled onto Kyuubimon just as she leapt towards the pod. Impmon looked back at Kirito on the ground, wondering if he was gonna come with. Kirito only waved goodbye as he watched Kyuubimon with her riders go into the pod, which closed behind them.

Just then, Kirito started to hear a noise through the sandstorm. He perked up his ears. He could've sworn he was hearing propellor blades, similar to the Char Clawbster. "No, there's no way…" Kirito stated, turning towards the noise. He noticed the sandstorm die down just enough for him to see a new Dream Eater. It had the same figure as the Char Clawbster, but it was mainly blue instead of orange, and its' back propellor fanned out a bit more.

The new Nightmare stopped and opened its claws. It shout out a beam of frost that hit the pod. "No!" Kirito shouted as he watched the pod starting to freeze over. The Nightmare directed its' claws, forming an icy pillar that prevented the Tamers, the Digimon and the pod from escaping. It then formed an icy arena surrounding the pillar.

Kirito pulled out his Dream Eater book, searching for what he was dealing with. "Chill Clawbster: A feisty fighter that's packing pincers, lasers, bombs, and all kinds of nastiness." he read, "Watch out when it overheats; that's when it pulls out the real heavy artillery." Kirito closed the book and produced his Keyblade. "It doesn't matter what you're packing. You're preventing a friends of mine from leaving. Get ready to brawl!" Blaze and Woe were at Kirito's side, ready for action.

 _(Cue KH:DDD OST 'Ice-Hot Lobster')_

The Chill Clawbster turned to Kirito as he fired off a Fira spell. The attack struck the Nightmare dead on the head, and it reared back in pain. It then used its' claws and tail like propellors together, and lifted itself high into the air. Kirito watched it go up, and float towards him and his Spirits. Kirito wondered what it was planning until he saw it stopped its' propellors. "Crap!" Kirito shouted as he saw the Nightmare descend, and he pulled his Spirits out of the way as it nearly fell upon them.

Kirito and his Spirits regained themselves as they turned to see the Nightmare with its claws open and spinning as it crawled towards them. The heroes backed off as it came at them with its' buzzsaw claws. Kirito ran to one side of the Chill Clawbster in order to distract it. Blaze and Woe struck it when it was open, unleashing a spurt of fireballs like a shotgun and thorny vines.

Kirito noticed the Nightmare starting to tense up, and realized what was to come. Sure enough, the grooves around the Chill Clawbster's exoskeleton and eyes started to glow a neon green aura. Kirito didn't hesitate, and unleashed his Circle Raid, sending his Keyblade into a Strike Raid that circled around him a few times before coming back to his hands again. The Chill Clawbster floated into the air once more, and started floating away. "Where are you going?!" Kirito demanded, and he and his Spirits gave chase after the Nightmare.

The Nightmare was moving back slowly, but it raised it stopped spinning its' claws in order to point them at Kirito and his team. He saw the Nightmare charging up to attack, and fired a pair of bullet beams at the ground in front of it. The beams were too short of a distance from Kirito, but when they hit the ground, the beams turned into a sharp ring of energy that wheeled towards Kirito, slicing him and his Spirits. It shot another pair of bullet beams again, which turned into blade rings that shot at the group again, but Kirito and Blaze ducked out of the way, while Woe barely squeezed in between the two blades, but looked terrified afterwards.

Kirito used a Hi-potion to heal himself and his Spirits, then saw the Chill Clawbster coming towards him. He charged at the flying Nightmare with Woe at his side, and barely avoided the sharp legs as it attempted to skewer him and Woe. "Not gonna get us that easily!" Kirito shouted as he was underneath the belly of the crustacean. He unleashed his Fira from directly underneath, while Woe unleashed a Drain spell, sucking a small amount of its' energy to heal it and Kirito. As soon as Kirito and Woe left the underbelly, Kirito looked to his Spirit. "Remind me to tell you to do that from time to time, okay?" Kirito asked Woe before going back into the battle.

The Chill Clawbster was still going into overdrive as it flew high into the air, ready to unleash a ground pound. It was aiming for Blaze this time, and Kirito, seeing it targeting his Spirit, knew he had to act. The moment the Nightmare landed, Kirito activated his Link Block, teleporting directly in front of Blaze, and blocking as best as he could from the body slam. He was squished to the ground as he defended himself and protected Blaze. Once Kirito had some breathing room, he unleashed his Counter Rage, stabbing the Chill Clawbster before unleashing a Drain Dive to recover his energy.

Blaze flew in front of Kirito, unleashing a flamethrower from its' mouth, while Woe used thorn vines onto its' hind legs in an attempt to bind it down. The Chill Clawbster easily freed itself, and fired bombs in the air, which rained down around Kirito and Blaze, who endured the blasts around them. The Nightmare flew backwards once more, charging up for more blade rings of energy to attack. Now knowing what kind of attack it was, Kirito readied himself and his Spirits as they pursued the Chill Clawbster. Once it fired the bullet beams, Kirito and his Spirits split up as the attack went right between them, and they swerved around the next attack it delivered. Once it finished its' attack, the Nightmare stopped going into overdrive, and reverted back to normal.

"Now's our chance!" Kirito shouted, "Charge in!" The three charged forward, unleashing all that they got onto the Chill Clawbster, from Kirito's Blitz technique, to Blaze's fire bombs, to Woe's poisonous dandelions. The Chill Clawbster retaliated with its' spinning claws, to which Woe could not escape in time, and got slashed hard by it. "Woe!" shouted Kirito, seeing his Spirit in trouble. He felt something in his pocket, and looked down. Kyroo's card was glowing, and Kirito, knowing what it meant, pulled it out. "Okay, if you're sure about it." Kirito told his card. He pulled out Woe's card, calling back his Spirit before bringing Kyroo out, who immediately slashed at the Chill Clawbster before backing off.

The battle ensued, with Kirito, Kyroo and Blaze working together to take out the Chill Clawbster with everything they had. The Nightmare retaliated with slashes from its' spinning pincers, along with body slams and bombs. It entered into Overboost mode again, and started unleashing the same attacks it did before, from spinning blades of energy, to stabbing with its' front legs, to even stronger body slams.

Kirito needed to end this battle as Kyroo and Blaze were starting to grow exhausted. The Overboost Nightmare opened its claws, and started firing beams, similar to the beams that the Char Clawbster used before. It surrounded Kirito and his Spirits on either side. Kirito looked on each side, trying to find an opening. The Chill Clawbster then brought the two beams together in a cross, and Kirito had only one idea. "Jump!" Kirito shouted to his Spirits. Together, the three leapt high into the air, over the lasers that nearly struck them.

"I think it's time we end this fight!" Kirito declared, "Let's see what the three of us can do!" Kirito, Blaze and Kyroo focused together, ready to unleash their attack. _"Dual Action! Comet!"_ Kirito shouted. The three instantly summoned a large comet, and rode right on top of it. They descended onto the Chill Clawbster, who could see no way out of it. Kirito roared with rage as the comet landed right on top of the Nightmare, causing a massive explosion.

As Kirito and his Spirits landed back onto the ground, unscathed, they noticed two things that happened in results of the Comet. One, the Chill Clawbster screeched in agony as it struggled to stand, but it fell and disappeared in a sparkling of lights. The second thing that happened was the Comet caused the icicle pillar to shatter, freeing the pod and everyone inside of it.

Kirito placed his Keyblade away, then looked up at the pod as it was leaving the Digital World. The door to the pod opened up to see Takato and Guilmon look outside. "We're free!" Guilmon cheered. "That was too close for comfort." Takato sighed in relief.

"You guys okay up there?!" Kirito called up to the pod. Rika and Renamon appeared from behind Takato and Guilmon. "We're fine! Thanks for helping us there!" Rika shouted back. "Hey, shouldn't we go back to bring him with us?" Takato asked the others. "Don't worry about me!" Kirito shouted back, "I'll find my way out of here!"

Impmon revealed himself in the door, looking down at Kirito, who looked back at him. Kirito smiled and nodded to the Digimon. _Find your true strength, Impmon._ he thought to himself, _Once you do, then there is no limit you can reach, so long as you have your friends beside you._ Impmon looked down at Kirito for a moment, seeing the expression on his face, and seemingly understanding what he was thinking. The door to the pod closed, and the vehicle disappeared into the sky above as it returned to the Real World.

"We all have to take on ordeals that we can't forget." Kirito told himself, "I have always told myself that I would get stronger so that no one would get involved with problems I was responsible of. But if I didn't have friends that were involved in it, I wouldn't be prepared for those fights, or overcome the problems that I have faced in the past, present or future. We support one another, make each other stronger, and even more so, we team up against the darkness, and keep it at bay."

The Sleeping Keyhole revealed itself in the same place where the pod was trapped at before. Kirito recalled his Dream Eaters, then summoned his Keyblade. He waved it towards the Keyhole, and shot a beam of light at it, opening it up and awakening the world. Kirito was bathed in the warm light as he was taken away to the next world.

* * *

 **Leafa & Yui's Resolve**

 **Realm of Arrival**

Yui was coming out of battle practice with Jackson right next to her. "You weren't half bad there, Yui." Jackson commended her skills. "I dunno. I'm not as good as mama and papa." Yui compared, "I know I have learned a few tricks from them, but I'm not that good with a weapon like a Keyblade."

"Didn't your parents ever teach you to fight with more than just a tessen?" Jackson asked, "I mean, those two are blade-wielding warriors! Them and Leafa, Sora, and all those other guys. One of them must've taught you some sword skills." "Mama and papa never wanted me to use those weapons before." Yui stated, "It might be a parent thing, but they thought it was too dangerous for me to fight in those battles. It was only when I came into this dimension with the ability to summon a weapon to fight that they allowed me to join into their battles."

"Wow, sounds like Kirito and Asuna need to stop parrying you away from battle." Jackson stated, "I mean, you have some potential. It's as good as a machete in a jungle. And your age isn't far off from mine or even Latias. Your parents need to know that the problem isn't whether how young or old you are, it's if you're ready to blade things up a notch for the future." Yui looked at Jackson's grinning face. Despite his sword wordplay, Jackson had some good things to point out.

"Yui!" shouted Latias, racing out of the castle to meet up with the two. "Hey ya, Latias." Jackson greeted. "Is something the matter?" Yui asked, watching her stopping to catch her breath. "Gretinal asked me to call you in." Latias explained, "Mickey has returned, and has someone who might explain to us what has happened to your parents and Leafa, along with Sora and Riku!" Jackson and Yui looked to one another, surprised. The three reentered the castle to meet up with Gretinal.

Inside her office, Gretinal was waiting when the doors swung open, and Yui, Latias and Jackson entered the room. Cypress was already there, waiting. "Nice to see you made it." he greeted them. Yui raced passed Cypress, and in front of Gretinal, who had activated the crystal, now seeing Yen Sid's study.

"I'm here!" Yui called out. Mickey, Donald Duck and Goofy showed themselves on the crystal screen. "Yui!" Donald and Goofy called out together. "Gosh, I'm glad to see you, again." Mickey greeted her.

"I heard that someone knows what's happening to my friends and family." Yui stated, "Who is it?" "Well, you have already met him before, but he is not the same as before." Mickey stated, turning to the person who he was referring to. The person came into view, and Yui saw, to her surprise, a familiar, red-spiky haired person, dressed in the Organization XIII attire. It was none other than Axel.

"I remember you!" Yui gasped, "Weren't you that Nobody who saved us in the Corridor of Darkness to the Organization Stronghold? I think your name was Axel, right?" "Not anymore." the fiery fighter responded, "I'm no Nobody now. The name's Lea. Got it memorized?" "Yui hasn't realized that most of the Organization members have been turned back to regular people again." Gretinal stated, "Lea is among those people." "I see…" Yui understood.

Yen Sid waited in the chair next to the crystal, waiting for things to settle down. "Now, if you don't mind. Lea, let me listen to what you know about Xehanort's plans." Donald, Goofy and Mickey all listened intently, along with Yui, Gretinal and her students. "Sure, I'll explain that, and I have a proposal to ask." Lea replied.

About a few minutes later, after Lea had explained everything, including the proposal he wished, the team was shocked at all of this. "WHAT?!" cried all but Gretinal and Yen Sid. "Absolutely not!" squawked Donald. "Are you bladin' kidding me?!" Jackson cried out. Yui was just surprised at all of it, but was intrigued by the proposal Lea asked for.

"I sensed something was amiss nearly the moment Sora and Riku departed." Yen Sid stated. "Yes. I felt the same when Kirito, Asuna and Leafa also left to do the exam." Gretinal agreed, "The enemy is a clever one, I will give them that." "Xehanort must have known what we were attempting before we even began." Yen Sid realized.

"But you do know where they are?" Goofy asked Yen Sid. Yui looked to Gretinal, hoping she knew. "You must understand, this examination is in no way how the Mark of Mastery is usually found." Yen Sid explained, brushing his beard with his hand, "However, in light of what they must do next…it was a necessity." "With the rate of how strong the enemy is becoming each day, we needed to act more hastily than before." Gretinal followed, "However, if the five of them complete their test, by finding the seven doors and unlocking the seven Sleeping Keyholes, they will return home with a new power. When that happens, all of them will become true masters."

"Nevertheless, the dangers Lea explained make this more trial than test." Yen Sid told Gretinal, who nodded in agreement. "But are they safe right now?" Mickey asked. "Considering their abilities, I would like to believe that they are." Yen Sid answered, "However, all my attempts to locate Sora and Riku end…questionably."

Yui turned to Gretinal, who turned to her, anticipating her question. "I, too, have been trying to locate Kirito, Asuna and Leafa's location." she told her, "However, while Kirito and Asuna's locations are quite foggy, I cannot seem to locate Leafa's location at all." Yui looked down, worried.

"Don't worry about it, little girl." Lea assured Yui, "I've seen Leafa's skills a few times. I know she won't be taken down THAT easily." Yui looked up at Lea, hoping what he had said was true.

"Xehanort is a devious tactician. There is nothing we can do that he will not, to some extent, be able to predict." Yen Sid told them. "It isn't just Xehanort that we need to be worried about." Gretinal stated, "I have a bad feeling about another person, or rather, the Nobody and Heartless of Sugou. The powers he had displayed thus far have shown he is as much of a threat as Xehanort. I even believe he might have joined sides with Xehanort, both seeking out the same goal." All of the others looked worried at their friends and family's struggles.

"As you can see, the Organization's members are complete people again. Xehanort and Sugou will be no different." Yen Sid pointed out, speaking of Lea, "We cannot afford another moment's hesitation. We must consider any strategy to outwit Xehanort and catch him off guard." Yen Sid looked seriously at Lea as he continued, "I must warn you again; the road will not be easy." "Fine. Let's jump right in." Lea answered with a smirk.

"Excuse me." Yui said abruptly, getting everyone's attention, "There's something I want to do as well." "And what might that be, Yui?" Gretinal asked. Yui paused for a second, looking to those on the other side of the crystal, to the students behind her before turning to Gretinal again, determined. "If it's alright with you, Mistress Gretinal, I would also want to do the same thing as Lea is asking." Gretinal had a calm expression of surprise, while Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Latias, Jackson and Cypress all looked shocked at what she wanted to do. Yui, on the other hand, knew what she was getting herself into.

 **Leafa's Side: Inside the World Tree**

Leafa knew that the troubles before going into the World Tree to descend to the top were not going to be easy. She decided to find sources of powers within the city of Arun in ALFheim Online.

She was fortunate to find the Vacuum Blade spell within the city, along with a new Spirit called 'Hebby Repp', which she named 'Rebbi'. She maxed out its' training, allowing her access to fire-type moves and powers. Leafa had fought so many Nightmares, she had now gained six commands to work with. She chose the Vacuum Blade spell, Fira, Aerial Slam, Curaga, Spark, and Fire Windmill.

She had just entered the inside of the World Tree, looking up at the distance she had to go. "If only I had my wings, I would be able to get there in a jiffy." she told herself. She saw a glowing ring in the center of the floor start to emanate, calling her in. "I wonder what that's for?" Leafa asked as Rebbi and Kooms had appeared right next to her.

Rebbi stepped forward, and went over the ring, standing within. There was a few seconds, then the ring flashed, and a platform appeared, floating upwards with Rebbi on it. "Good find, Rebbi!" Leafa commended her Spirit, racing towards the platform and climbing aboard with Kooms.

The trio stood there as the platform slowly ascended upwards, heading to the top. "Wish this wouldn't take so long." Leafa said in a disgruntled manner. The moment she had said that, the portals that once housed the guardians of the World Tree started to glow, and out came more Guardians, only with the Nobody symbols on their heads. Leafa looked about, startled at the new company, seeing herself surrounded. "Hold on, why are you guys here?!" she demanded, looking about. The Guardians didn't answer, but readied themselves for combat. Leafa knew there was no way to get out of this one without combat. She summoned her Keyblade as her Spirits readied for battle.

The Guardians came at Leafa, all wielding swords. Leafa used all her kendo skills to fight off the Guardians, striking them down, and moving onto the next. Kooms and Rebbi were doing their part on taking out the Guardians with their attacks. Leafa unleashed her Spark spell, sending a blast of energy using crystals around her, taking out a few Guardians, then using her Fire Windmill, dashing at one Guardian with her flaming Keyblade, which she spun like a windmill, damaging it and taking it out.

Leafa saw more Guardians attempting to gang up on Kooms, and Leafa came to Rebbi's side. "Let's help out Kooms, okay?" she told her Spirit, who nodded in agreement, " _Link Action! Flame Thrower!_ " Rebbi curled his snake-like body into a wheel, and Leafa spun him around and tossed him forward, rolling at the Guardians, emblazoned with fire. It circled around the enemies surrounding Kooms, taking them out. Kooms wiped its' forehead in relief.

Leafa smiled at her Spirit's safety, but was cut abruptly thanks to an arrow of light. Archer Guardians were now appearing from above, firing arrows down at the group. Leafa could see this was gonna be more of a challenge than the ones before. "Well, Gretinal did say that this Mark of Mastery wasn't easy." She said, "But I won't give up. I know that I'm pretty much walking into a trap. But what's up here might help me understand Recon's situation."

She thought back to Recon with that young man with him. "Something about that man rubbed me the wrong way." Leafa muttered, "With the way Recon's behavior is acting, I'm pretty sure he must be the reason why I have a bad feeling about all of this."

Leafa looked at the path ahead, then thought of the others taking this Mark of Mastery. "Sora, Riku, Asuna, Kazuto…" she muttered, closing her eyes as the attacks showered around her, "I realize that the enemy has infiltrated this trial, and I get the feeling I might not be able to make it out of this one unscathed. But please, work together, be safe."

She opened her eyes again, her determination to have her friends and family protected emanating so strong, she started pulsing a green aura. "My heart is reaching out for all of you." she declared, "I'll find my way out of this, and take down as many of the enemies as I possibly can!" She leapt up to face the enemies, roaring a battle cry as she glowed brightly. The powers of bonding she had gained from her ancestors were about to unleash something no one had expected.

* * *

 **Unexpected indeed! Yui is doing something Lea wants to do, Saïx is now interfering with Kirito's side, and Leafa is progressing up to the top of the World Tree. What is gonna happen next? As always, leave a reply, tell your friends, and wait patiently. I love all your guys' support!**

* * *

 **Next time on SAK FF:  
**

 **Riku: Asuna?! What are you doing here in Traverse Town?**

 **Asuna: I don't know. All of a sudden, I awoke in this world, and I'm reunited with you.**

 **Kirito: It isn't just Asuna. I'm here, too. But I'm in Sora's version of Traverse Town.**

 **Sora: I'm glad you're here. C'mon, we can help Neku and the other guys together.**

 **Asuna: Something isn't right here. Why are we all together like this? Did something happen?**

 **On the next 'Sword Art Kingdom: Falling Fantasy'**

 **Traverse Town! Unexpected Union!**

 **Sora, Asuna, Kirito & Riku: The Dreams have yet to be discovered!**


	9. Traverse Town! Unexpected Unions!

**We are reaching the midway point of our story. Now, it's time for Sora and Riku to take their part in this plot, and see what happens when two pairs become one. Enjoy this epic story!**

* * *

 _(I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Sword Art Online. All I do is form my imagination from both stories, and share it with the world!)_

 **Kirito's Team so Far**

Komory Bat (Komory) MAXED

 **Magic/Techniques**

Confuse ( _Sacrificed for Woeflower_ )

Zero Gravity

Zero Gravira

Drain Dive

Confusing Strike

 **Stat Boost**

Dark Screen (x2)

Magic Haste (x3)

Attack Boost

Magic Boost

Confusion Block

Attack Haste (x2)

 **Spirit Ability**

Waking Dream

* * *

Sir Kyroo (Kyroo) MAXED

 **Techniques**

Strike Raid

Blitz

 **Stat Boost**

Water Boost (x2)

Cure Boost (x3)

Attack Haste

Water Screen (x3)

Attack Boost

Magic Boost

Stop Block

HP Boost

 **Support Ability**

Combo Plus

* * *

Woeflower (Woe) MAXED

 **Magic/Techniques**

Poison ( _Sacrificed for Kabuto_ )

Sleepra

Sleepga

Drain Dive

Poison Dive

 **Stat Boost**

Magic Haste (x3)

Attack Haste (x3)

Dark Screen (x2)

Magic Boost

Blindness Block

 **Support Ability**

Treasure Magnet

* * *

KO Kabuto (Kabuto)

 **Defense/Technique/Magic**

Link Block

Circle Raid

Fira

 **Stat Boost**

Fire Screen (x2)

Blizzard Screen (x2)

Defense Boost

* * *

Tatsu Blaze (Blaze)

 **Magic**

Fira

 **Stat Boost**

Fire Boost

* * *

 **Asuna's Team so Far**

Necho Cat (Pina) MAXED

 **Magic**

Thunder

Time Bomb

Sleepra

 **Stat Boost**

Thunder Boost (x3)

Magic Haste (x4)

Magic Boost

HP Boost

Sleep Block

Confusion Block

 **Spirit Ability**

Support Boost

* * *

Tatsu Steed (Babaru)

 **Magic**

Mini

* * *

 **Wheeflower (Petal)**

 **Magic**

Blizzard ( _Sacrificed for Ashika)_

Blizzara

Blizzaga

Esuna

 **Stat Boost**

Magic Haste (x2)

HP Boost

Cure Boost (x2)

Water Screen (x3)

Magic Boost (x2)

Bind Block

Sleep Block

* * *

Chef Kyroo (Flambé)

 **Magic/Techniques**

Cura

Aerial Slam

 **Stat Boost**

Fire Boost (x2)

Attack Boost

Magic Boost

Defense Boost

Fire Screen (x2)

Item Boost (x2)

 **Support Ability**

Air Combo Plus

* * *

Juggle Pup (Ashika)

 **Magic**

Baloonra

 **Stat Boost**

Blizzard Boost

Attack Haste

Blizzard Screen

Item Boost

HP Boost

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Dreams Become One**

Kirito and Asuna were both fast asleep as they were heading to the next world. As they flew through who knows where, a pulsing, green light started emanating from a distance. "…Please, work together, be safe." Leafa's voice called out through the light, "My heart is reaching out for all of you." The two stirred as they heard Leafa's voice call out to them, but did not wake up. However, they were carried towards the light, where an unexpected change was about to happen.

( _Cue 'Ignite' Opening_ )

 **Asuna's Story**

Asuna opened her eyes, and looked about. She was in a place that seemed familiar to her. The sky was dark, the lights of the Victorian-styled town district shining brightly all around her, from the lights within the buildings, to the lamp posts outside.

"This place…" Asuna stated, looking about, seeing the golden fountain near her, "…I know I've been here before." Asuna pondered for a second, rubbing her head, then she realized where she was at, "I remember now! This place is where Kirito and I took on the 'Kingdom Hearts' quest in Aincrad the first time around." Asuna looked about, seeing the place in full. "Does this mean I've traveled back to the same place again?" Asuna wondered out loud, "But that can't be right…can it?"

 **Kirito's Story**

Kirito had also woken up in the same area as Asuna, looking about and realizing where he had seen the setting before. "Maybe this could be the town the quest was made after." Kirito assumed, "If that's the case, what is this place called?"

Kirito started to walk towards the doors when he heard someone say, "Well, well, well. You weren't the people I was expecting to meet here." Kirito turned to the stairs near him, and saw a boy descending down them. He looked like a teenager with messy blonde hair and lavender eyes, wearing a light grey shirt that was buttoned down, dark pants, and white shoes with black soles and laces.

"Who are you?" Kirito asked as the boy approached. "My name is Joshua." the boy greeted, examining Kirito, and looking to one side of him, "Hmm…you two were different to what I had imagined." "You 'two'?" Kirito asked, looking about, "Who are you talking about?" "I'm speaking to you and the other who arrived in this world like you did." Joshua stated, "Here let me show you…"

Joshua waved his hand, and a Portal suddenly appeared right next to him. The atmosphere changed slightly, and suddenly, Kirito saw something form right next to him. It was Asuna, or rather, the slightly ghostly figure of Asuna, standing right beside Kirito. Asuna, who was on the other side, saw Kirito's ghostly figure appear right next to her, along with Joshua.

"Asuna?!" Kirito gasped, seeing her right next to him. "Kirito?!" Asuna responded, also shocked to see him and the boy. "Ah, so you DO know one another." Joshua stated, "Well then, I guess introductions will not be needed then." Both of them recognize the ghostly figures were similar to how they noticed one another in Twilight Town after defeating the monster in it.

"So does this world have multiple timelines, too?" Kirito asked, reaching out to Asuna, who reached back, only to have their hands pass through one another. "Not quite." Joshua answered, getting their attention, "The worlds you two are in are connected to one another, but at the same time, separated from one another. See, this world, known as Traverse Town, was split into two versions of each, separated by the Portal."

"Okay, so you're saying that instead of timelines, it is two different versions of the same world." Asuna realized. "In a way, yes." Joshua answered, "However, there is a lot more to it than that. I can't get into greater detail on it right now, but your arrival here did change things." "In what way?" Asuna asked. "I can't say for sure, but I sensed that someone asked you to come here in order to help the Players here." Joshua stated.

"Players?" Kirito asked, "As in VRMMO Players?" "Sorry, but the Players I'm talking about are part of a game called the 'Reaper's Game'." Joshua explained, "They're probably different to the Players you are thinking about." "The Reaper's Game?" Kirito asked, feeling the foreboding in the title. "It is where people who's existence were brought to an end, must team up with their Game Partners in order to take on quests in order to return back to where they came from." Kirito and Asuna guessed that it was similar to how they needed to beat SAO in order to return home as well.

"So what's the quest they have to do?" Kirito asked, "If there's anything we can do, we'll be glad to help." "Absolutely." Asuna agreed, "We feel like we understand what these Players are dealing with, and we know we should help stop it."

Joshua looked at the two's serious expressions, then smiled. "You two look like another pair I know." he stated, "They were able to help out the Players find their Game Partners here, too." "Who are they?" Kirito asked. "Their names are Sora and Riku." Joshua answered, "Do those two sound familiar to you?" Kirito and Asuna were stunned at this. "We know them!" Kirito and Asuna gasped simultaneously. "Both of them are good friends of ours." Kirito stated. "Yeah! Especially Sora." Asuna followed.

"I see. Well, that also takes care of another introduction, then." Joshua stated, "As a matter of fact, the two have just arrived in the two worlds already. This is probably also for the same reason you guys are here, too. Sora should be arriving in your side, Kirito, while Riku is arriving on your end, Asuna."

The two looked excitedly at one another. "It'll be great to see those two again." Asuna stated. Kirito nodded in agreement, then something came to mind. "Joshua, have you heard of a girl named Leafa?" he asked, "I was hoping you saw her here." Joshua shook her head. "Sorry, but the four of you are the only ones here and there." Kirito looked down, worried. "I see…" he muttered. Asuna looked to Kirito, also worried. They both hoped she was okay.

"However, if you want to see Riku and Sora…" Joshua continued, pointing to the large door, "You should head to the First District. Riku's already there. Sora's far off, but you should meet him in the Fountain Plaza, Kirito, if you pass through the Post Office next to the mailbox. The Players and their Game Partners are already there, dealing with a troublesome Dream Eater that they need to defeat in order to complete the Reaper's Game."

"Got it!" Asuna understood, turning to Kirito, "Don't worry, Kirito. Leafa's very strong. I'm sure she's fine." Kirito looked back at her. "You're right about that." he agreed, "Also…I'm glad to see you're okay, Asuna. Say hi to Riku for me, okay?" Asuna nodded in agreement. "I'll accompany Asuna to Riku, but then I'll meet up with Sora afterwards, explaining things as simply as possible for him." Kirito and Asuna giggled at this. Sora was still as childish as ever, it seemed.

Joshua activated his Portal, sending himself over to the Traverse Town which Asuna was in. Afterwards, the images of Kirito and Asuna on either side disappeared, no longer showing the two worlds. "Let's go, Asuna." Joshua told Asuna, who nodded in response. Together, the two entered the First District.

Kirito rushed towards the doors as well, opening them up and entering within. Once in the new District, he turned to his right and saw the mailbox, along with a hole that led to the Post Office. "That must be where I need to go." He guessed. He raced over to it, and descended into the hole.

* * *

 **Asuna & Riku**

In the First District, Riku had just woken up and was walking towards the middle of the lower parts. Riku looked slightly younger than how he did before. He wore a white and yellow zipped vest, with a black collar and stripe along the bottom as well as around each arm hole, and the Dream Eater Spirit symbol on the back. He also wore jeans and a black belt with a large silver buckle, and white hightops with black soles and laces and yellow stripes. On his wrists he sports thick black, cloth bracelets.

"Traverse Town? Why am I back?" Riku asked, looking about. He heard the sound of the door from the Third District open, and watched as Joshua entered within. "Joshua." Riku greeted simply. "Nice of you to join us." Joshua replied. As Joshua passed through the door, Asuna walked up right behind him. The two Keyblade wielders noticed one another. "Riku!" Asuna greeted happily. "Asuna?!" Riku replied, shocked at seeing her here.

Asuna raced up to Riku before Joshua could have a say. "Looks like you're doing well." Asuna noticed. "What are you doing here?" Riku asked, "Moreover, how did you get here?" "Nice to see you, too." Asuna huffed, "Honestly, your greetings are worse than Kirito's." "Sorry." Riku apologized, "It's good to see you again, Asuna." "That's better." Asuna said assuringly.

"I'd hate to break up this reunion, but we have other things to take care of." Joshua stated, getting Asuna and Riku's attention. "So what happened?" Riku asked. "Trouble happened." Joshua answered, "I was hoping one of you pairs could help." "Pairs?" Riku asked, looking to Asuna, then realized, "You mean Sora and Kirito? When did they get here?"

"Bravo, Riku." Joshua complimented him, "Why can't Sora be this quick on the uptake?" "Yeah, well, Sora's a little…" Riku started, amused. "I know what you mean." Asuna agreed, also amused. The two of them laughed at this.

"Now, let's get down to the problem." Joshua started, a little more serious, "We've got a nasty Dream Eater on our hands. It keeps jumping between worlds. Not only that, it knows how to summon creatures like it, pretty powerful ones, too." "That does sound like a troublesome Dream Eater." Asuna said, realizing the caliber of the opponent.

"The others are on a mission to stop it, but they need help." Joshua continued. "The others?" Riku asked, "You mean Shiki and her friends?" "That's right." Joshua answered, They all found their Game partners, and Shiki is over fighting in the other Traverse Town." "Yeah, and Joshua just sent Kirito to help them out." Asuna followed, "You said you were also gonna tell Sora." "After you guys, yes." Joshua answered.

"Good to hear." Riku stated, looking from Asuna to Joshua, "So what can we do?" "Actually, the Dream Eater just reappeared in the fountain plaza." Joshua informed them, "I sent Beat and his partner to face it." "Beat?" Asuna echoed, wondering if he was talking about Cure Beat. "It's a different Beat, Asuna." Riku corrected her, knowing what she was thinking, then to Joshua, "We're on it. Let's go, Asuna." "Right." Asuna answered, and the two started to walk to the doors opposite of where Asuna came in.

"Riku, Asuna. There's something else you need to know." Joshua added, getting their attention, "These two Traverse Towns separated by the Portal…I was under the impression they were parallel worlds, but it looks like I was wrong." "So, if they aren't parallel worlds, then what are they?" Asuna questioned. "That's where it gets tricky." Joshua replied, "After you, Riku, and Sora left, Shiki crossed the portal to join her Game partner. Did you notice Players have a mission timer inscribed on their hands?" Asuna had to imagine a countdown timer on the palm or back of someone's hand.

"Well, when she got to the other side, Shiki had more time left on her clock than her partner." Joshua explained, "And when Beat's partner crossed over from the other side, she had LESS time left."

"So time flows differently here and there?" Riku questioned, "So what? That's true of any two worlds." "Yeah. All worlds have their own time axis, and each world's time can be faster or slower than one another." Asuna added, "Even the home world they come from have to be running on a different time axis, too."

"Yes, I understand that." Joshua agreed, "But if these Traverse Towns were parallel worlds, then time would flow the same in both. But it doesn't, ergo they are not parallel worlds." "You mean there's a past…and a future." Riku guessed. "No. Impossible." Joshua answered, "The worlds are clearly separate; it's not just time that sets them apart. As you two yourselves noted, every world flows at its' own pace, which tells me that for all their similarities, these are two distinct worlds."

"Distinct worlds?" Riku questioned. "Yes…but this is all conjecture." Joshua replied, "It's like the same world imagined by two people. What does that tell you? That we're in…" "A dream…" Asuna and Riku finished simultaneously. "Yes. Bravo to the two of you, Asuna and Riku." Joshua commended them, "In which case none of this may matter one bit to me or my friends. But to the two of you, Sora, and Kirito, I think it might be a vital clue."

Riku looked to Asuna, who pondered on something. "Does this help you?" he asked her. "Possibly…" Asuna answered, "There was another pair of world like that for Kirito and I. It was two versions of Twilight Town. According to two people named Kyubey and Homura, the two worlds are considered different timelines of the same world. I thought that was the case, too. However, after all the information Joshua gave us, I'm starting to see it differently." Asuna turned to Riku as she finished, "One thing's for sure; If anyone were to tell Sora any of this, his head would explode." Riku didn't think of that, but he laughed nevertheless, along with Asuna.

The two turned to Joshua. "Thanks for telling us this." Riku thanked him, "So you need us in the plaza?" "Wow. I'm running out of 'bravos'." Joshua stated with amusement. "Be right back." Riku told him, then to Asuna, "C'mon. I know my way around here." "Lead the way." Asuna replied, and the two raced off to the door leading into the back streets of Traverse Town.

* * *

 **Sora**

Sora's asleep when he heard Leafa's calling to him. He was carried to Traverse Town a little bit later than the others were, however. When he awoke, he found himself standing on the glass rooftop of the gardens in Fifth District. Sora's attire was similar to his look before entering the Mark of Mastery, but he looked a year younger than before. The new outfit contained large yellow shoes, a silver and black overjacket with crimson and white trimming, a black vest with a white 'X' on the front, similar to Leafa's X, crimson pants and a pair of black with yellow gloves with his signature crown necklace and crown chain.

Sora looked about at his surroundings as he wandered closer to the front edge of the roof. "Huh? I'm back in Traverse Town." Sora noticed. "Why, hello down there, Sora." called out Joshua's voice, "I've been waiting." Sora turned. He saw Joshua on the back building rising out of the gardens, sitting on the ledge of it.

"You do know you can wait on the ground, right?" Sora questioned, leaning back a bit, "Come down so we can talk." "Now?" Joshua asked. "Now? What do you mean, now?" Sora retorted, "You're the one who said you were waiting!" Joshua shrugged, dismissing Sora's comment, then descended down to him.

"You know you're turning more into Neku every day." Joshua pointed out as he stepped forward to Sora, "But listen, I'm glad you guys showed up because—" "You 'guys'?" Sora asked, "Does that mean Riku's here?" Sora asked. "Yes. But you and he are still a world apart." Joshua answered, "He didn't seem especially worried, though. He knows he'll find you." "Yeah." Sora agreed.

"Not only that, but it seemed two more entered into each world." Joshua continued, "They both know you, pretty well." "Really?" Sora asked, "Who are they?" "I'll let you figure that one out on your own." Joshua answered. "Oh, come on!" Sora moaned in an irritable way.

"Don't worry. I sent one of them to meet up with you, so you should be able to find one another." Joshua stated, "Just look at Neku. He and the others all found their Game partners." "Oh, they're back home safe now?" Sora asked, shaking off his irritableness. Joshua shook his head. "Remember what I told you. Their existence is on the line, and the Reapers are dead set on erasing them for good." he informed Sora, "But they found refuge in this world, and luckily each other too."

"Reapers?" Sora repeated, following Joshua to the front of the glass roof. "Right." Joshua answered, "If Neku and the others want to get back to where they came from, they need to win the Reapers' Game. It's like a series of missions. Those are the rules of their home ground. Except…this time, the mission is a tough one. They're pitted against a Dream Eater that can summon a hundred more like it. So, I was sort of hoping you, Riku and the others could help us out. You have your Keyblades, and with those, we might still have a chance."

"Well, I'm glad Riku's here with me." Sora stated, "And I can't wait to figure out who the other two are. If it is who I think they are, I'll be even more glad." "Well, if he and the others are, Riku and one of them are on one side of the Portal, and you and the other one are on this side. The two might be by your side, or they might be a million miles away. You can't measure the distance in time or space. Even without the wall between you, it's hard to say."

Sora understood, but he smiled as he replied, "Don't worry. Both Riku and the mysterious person are with me, even when it might seem like they's not." Joshua looked away, smiling at Sora's carefree answer. "Then you four are lucky." "You and your friend are lucky too, Joshua." Sora assured him. Joshua chuckled at this. "I appreciate you saying that with conviction, even though you have no idea what you're talking about." Joshua stated. "Hey!" Sora barked irritably.

"Anyway…" Joshua continued, "Neku and his partner are pinned down in the fountain plaza. I already sent the person I mentioned before over there. I can count on you to join him, right?" "Always!" Sora answered, leaping down from the rooftop and onto the ground. He summoned his two Dream Eater Spirits, which were composed of a Flowbermeow named 'Flow', and a rare Sudo Neku named 'Sudoku'. "C'mon, you guys!" Sora told his partners, "Let's go help Neku, and discover who the person Joshua's sent!" The two cheered in response. Sora waved to Joshua, then rushed to the Fountain Plaza. All of the heroes were ready to tackle the challenges in this world.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Mission Ends with You**

 **Asuna & Riku**

Asuna and Riku entered into the Back Streets of Traverse Town, and started walking through it. "So tell me, how are you doing with the Mark of Mastery?" Asuna asked Riku. "I've unlocked five of the seven Sleeping Keyholes." he answered, "How 'bout you?" "Same here." Asuna answered, "I guess we're going at the same pace with one another, aren't we?" Riku nodded, smiling at her.

"Are you having any problems at all with the tasks?" Riku asked her. "Not really." Asuna answered, "Although, in one world, I did encounter Gouxus." "Gouxus? You mean he's here, too?!" Riku asked, shocked. "Too?" Asuna repeated, hearing the word, "Who else is here, unless you are also talking about Recon, then he's here, too." "Even Recon?" Riku asked. "Yeah, but he seemed a lot different to what I remembered." Asuna muttered, "He says it's due to being behind the Door to Darkness, but I can't say for sure."

Riku pondered on the thought. Knowing what it was like to being behind the Doors to Darkness, he could understand if Recon had changed at all. But based on Asuna's words, he sounded like he had made a drastic change. That didn't happen to him. Therefore, something was wrong about that.

"Based on your words, it seems that Gouxus and Recon aren't the only ones uninvited in the Mark of Mastery." Asuna pointed out, "Did you have some bad encounters here?" Riku nodded. "A couple of them, actually." he answered, "There was one guy I didn't know, but he was dressed in the Organization's black coat. The other was Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness." "Ansem?" Asuna repeated, thinking back to her adventures in Sora's dimension, and recalling what Heartless Ansem looked like, from the picture in his office, to Riku looking like him.

"I'm not sure how Ansem can still be alive, but I'm hoping Sora hasn't encountered him." Riku finished. "Yeah…me too." Asuna agreed. With two of their worst enemies, a friend with a different personality, and a mysterious figure all being inside the Dream Worlds, something was going on.

Just as they went up a hill, the two encountered multiple Dream Eaters. They were composed of Chef Kyroo and Thunderaffe, giraffe-like Dream Eaters with parts of its' body showing lightning bolts. "Now these enemies, I'm not surprised on finding." Asuna stated as she and Riku pulled out their Keyblades, ready to fight, "Riku, let me introduce you to my teammates. Let's go, Flambé! Ashika!" Asuna summoned out her two Spirits, who were raring to go to fight. "You aren't the only one who's gained allies." Riku stated, "Come on, Fang! Bones!" Riku summoned Fang, the Komory Bat, and Bones, the Fishboné.

The two teams begun mowing down the series of Nightmares as they made their way through the back streets. Riku recommended taking the waterways to reach the road to the Fountain Plaza. They did so, grinding on top of the water as they went through the narrow waterways through the backstreets, making it to another part of the streets. Riku was right; he did know his way around the streets. Not only that, but Riku had incredible fighting skills and was better at using Flowmotion than Asuna was. His attacks were composed of six commands; Zero Graviga, Drain Dive, Dark Break, Dark Firaga, Confuse, and Gravity Strike.

When they were done with cleaning up one set of Nightmares, the two took a short break. "You and your Spirits are very strong!" Asuna commended Riku's skills, the two watching their Spirits playing with one another. "You're not doing so bad, yourself." Riku replied, drinking down a potion to heal himself, "You sure know how to fight in the Sleeping Worlds."

"So, are these your only Spirits?" Asuna asked, seeing Fang and Bones. "No, I also have two more." Riku answered, pulling out two more cards, "They are Piranha, a Fin Fatale, and Rhino, the Kab Kannon." "Nice. I have three more with me." Asuna stated, pulling out three cards, "I have Pina the Necho Cat, Petal the Wheeflower, and Babaru the Tatsu Steed."

"Sounds like quite the collection of comrades." Riku stated, "So what about your other skills?" "Here, let me show you." Asuna answered, pulling out her Command Pad, and displaying what she had on her. Riku did the same, pulling out his Command Pad. "You have some decent skills with you." Riku stated. "What do you mean 'decent'?" Asuna asked pridefully, "I'm much better than that! Maybe you might need some extra power, too!" Riku chuckled. "Yeah, you're right about that." he answered amusingly.

Just then, both of their Command Pads reacted to one another, startling the two. They watched as both of them glowed slightly, followed by a new power that had been added to their set of skills. Riku had been granted a new dodge skill called 'Dark Roll', while Asuna had been granted the defensive skill 'Light Barrier'.

"Whoa!" Asuna gasped, seeing her new skill on her Command Pad. "How did this happen?" Riku asked, also seeing his. Both of them looked at one another, then decided to try out their techniques. Riku's Dark Roll allowed him to melt into the shadows and move a short distance very quickly. Asuna's Light Barrier was basically forming a spherical shield of light around her, similar to the Reflect spell, only without a counter. "I'm not sure how we gained these skills, but I'm not complaining." Asuna stated. "I agree. They will come in handy." Riku agreed, "Let's put them to the test, and help out Beat and his Game partner." With the allies set, they moved out to face the enemies and help their friends.

* * *

 **Kirito & Sora**

Kirito had just went through probably the largest and most confusingly made Post Office he had ever been through. While it had massive amounts of things to deliver about, there were also grind rails, conveyor belt platforms, and all other things about. He was getting pretty lost in figuring out his way around, not to mention dealing with several waves of Nightmares before getting to his destination, but he eventually made it out, arriving outside the Fountain Plaza, where he could hear fighting from a distance. He raced towards the noise, hoping to find Sora there.

Meanwhile, at the plaza itself, two teenagers were just finishing off a set of Nightmares, but were slightly worn out from the constant fighting. One of them was a lanky boy with orange spiky hair, blue eyes, and a set of purple headphones with the audio player around his neck. He wore a black, purple, and white-lined, high-collared shirt, white shorts with a loose black belt, a yellow armband, and shoes that had the same color coordination as his shirt.

The other person was a girl, tall and slender, with maroon hair that curled outward in three parts down her back, and she had a brown cap over it. She had on a short, white and yellow hoodie over an orange and black tank top, a necklace with a puzzle piece pendant, a pair of green short shorts, with a brown belt equipped with a pouch on the side, and knee-high brown boots. She also had a ring around her pinky finger and a black plush cat in her arms.

"This is starting to wear me down." the girl stated, looking at her plush cat, then turned to the boy and asked, "Can we get a time out?" The boy nodded in response. However, before they could get a break, a series of lightning strikes caught them off guard, and the girl tumbled backwards into the fountain. "What?!" the boy gasped, startled at what happened. Nightmares appeared from where the lightning struck, composed of several Tatsu Blaze and Thunderaffe.

The boy turned to see one of the Tatsu Blaze charging up, then unleashing a fireball at him. He shielded with his hands, but the attack was blocked by Sora, who came in the nick of time, with Flow and Sudoku. "Miss me?" Sora asked the boy. "Sora?" the boy replied in surprise as the girl flipped herself out of the fountain.

Another Tatsu Blaze was about to attack, but it got struck to the side by a energy shot. Sora turned and was both shocked and happy to see Kirito there, with Woe and Kabuto right next to him, Kabuto firing the attack. "Kirito!" Sora shouted eagerly, "I knew it was you!" "Great to see you too, Sora." Kirito greeted him, "But let's save the greetings until after we knock some Nightmares out." "Right!" Sora agreed, getting ready to fight, "Neku, we'll take it from here!"

Neku and his Game partner looked from Sora to Kirito. "No. I don't need your help." "'Course you do!" Sora answered, "Where are your Dream Eaters? How else can you fight?" "I don't need them anymore." Neku answered as the girl came to his side. "Oh, right. Your Partner." Sora realized, "Well, don't you want to make it out of the Game? Who's gonna help her if you get hurt?"

Kirito smirked at Sora's statement. "Hey, you know you can't win!" he called out to Neku and his Partner, "Once Sora makes up his mind to help someone, there's no stopping him. So you might as well take it, and don't complain." Neku and the girl looked to one another, then he sighed, "Okay, you win." Neku answered as the girl went to a safer part of the plaza, "I'll let you do the sweating." Sora nodded in response. Kirito and the Spirits also readied to fight before they dove in.

The battle against the fire and thunder-based fighters were pretty tough, but the two parties were able to take them on by working together. Having Sora by his side made Kirito feel a lot better than when he was on his own. Sora was just as good of a fighter as he was, and his skills with Flowmotion and Reality Shift were second to none. Sora's attacks were composed of Curaga, Sparkra, Faith, Circle Raid, Thunder Dash, and Thundaga. Just like Kirito, Sora also had a Link Block technique on him, allowing him to protect his Spirits from trouble. It took a while, but the two managed to clean out the Fountain Plaza of all Nightmares.

As soon as they were done, Kirito and Sora grouped together with their Spirits. "We still make a great team!" Sora stated. "Sure do." Kirito replied, raising a fist, and the two bumped fists with each other. "So, if you're here, who's helping out Riku in the other Traverse Town?" Sora asked. "That would be Asuna." Kirito answered, "I don't know where Leafa is. I hope she's okay." "I know she is." Sora answered without hesitation, "I mean, she's your sister. You know how tough she is." Kirito chuckled at this. "You sure know how to cheer someone up." he stated.

Sora looked to Kirito's Spirits, and asked, "So, are these your partners?" "Yeah, along with Komory, Kyroo and Blaze." Kirito answered, pulling out his Spirit's cards, "I've got a great set of teammates to work with. How 'bout you?" "Well, I have my Meow Wow, which I didn't name, and my Cyber Yog, which I called 'Prog', you know, short for 'program'." "Catchy." Kirito stated.

Just then, the two heard an outcry from above, and looked up to see a weird Dream Eater floating on top of a building. It had a bird-like look to it, with a magic cap that also doubled as an open magic book. Its' wings had piano-like keys on the back of them, and it carried a magic staff that also looked like a broom. The bottom frame of the Dream Eater had a hollow brim, decorated with bells. "Is that the Dream Eater Joshua was talking about?" Kirito asked, seeing the Nightmare. The Nightmare waved its' staff, and in a blink of an eye, it vanished. "It got away!" moaned Sora. "Hope Asuna and Riku got it for us." Kirito stated as both of them placed their Keyblade and Spirits away.

Neku and his partner joined up with Sora and Kirito again. "Sora." Neku called out, getting their attention. "So, you must be Neku's partner." Sora assumed the girl, who nodded. "Yeah. I'm Shiki. Nice to meet you." the girl introduced herself, "Neku told me all about you." Neku looked to Kirito, who greeted, "I'm Kirito. I'm a good friend of Sora's." "Hey. I'm Neku." the boy introduced himself.

"It's cool that Neku told you about me." Sora told Shiki, "But you should have seen him. He looked everywhere for you." Neku was getting fidgety at this. "Hey, Sora, stop talking!" he pleaded. "What? Why?" Sora asked, confused, "You said you need her. That's a good thing." _Neku probably wants to keep his cool demeanor._ Kirito thought to himself, seeing Neku looking embarrassed, _Reminds me of myself, at times._

"That's sweet, Neku." Shiki said happily, blushing a bit. "I need you to stop annoying me." Neku corrected Sora's statement. "Mm-hmm. Well, I still think it's sweet." Shiki repeated, hugging her plush toy, "It's nice to be needed." Sora and Kirito looked to one another, smirking. They understood that feeling, too, both needing and being needed.

Just then, both Kirito and Sora's Command Pads started to vibrate. Startled, they pulled them out, and saw that the two were reacting to one another. The two glowed slightly, then died down, but not before revealing a new skill for each of them. "Awesome! I got a new power!" Sora noticed, seeing his new Reprisal technique, Sliding Sidewinder. "Same here." Kirito noticed, seeing that he gained a new dodge technique, Slide. The two looked at one another, wondering if they gave one another the new skills.

"I'm sorry, is this a bad time?" questioned a familiar voice. Joshua was approaching the four, who turned to him, "Because that Dream Eater we're after has retreated to the other imagining of this world." "Other imagining?" Sora repeated, "You mean…where Asuna and Riku are at." "Yes." Joshua answered, "He and our other friends will do what they can. But we'll just run ourselves in circles at this rate."

"Then what we need to do is corner the Dream Eater in one place, and have both teams in each Traverse Town form a pincer attack on it." Kirito stated, "If we do that, it can't escape either way. We'll have it trapped, and defeated." "That's just the plan I was gonna come up with." Joshua stated, "You're already thinking way ahead of us." "Only with the plan. But what about the location?" Kirito asked the group. "The Third District." Joshua answered. "Okay!" Sora answered, "Let's get there right away!"

Kirito and Sora led Neku and Shiki back to where Kirito came from, but Neku stopped abruptly, his back turned to Joshua, who looked questionably at his movements. "Joshua." Neku called back. "Yes, Neku?" Joshua asked. "Tell me; are we really gonna make it home?" Neku asked. "But Neku, I thought you couldn't afford to lose." Joshua reminded him, "Give up on yourself and you give up on the world."

"Right…" Neku understood, "So I'll see you there?" Joshua looked surprised at this. "Me?" he questioned. "Yeah. You're my friend." Neku stated, "It's your home, too." Joshua smiled at this. "Maybe it's you that's turning into Sora." Joshua stated, walking right next to the confused Neku, "Thanks." With their hearts set, the two raced to catch up with Kirito, Sora and Shiki.

* * *

 **Asuna & Riku**

Asuna and Riku had raced out of the back streets to find the large fountain in the middle of the Plaza. Right by the fountain, the two could see two characters fight the same Dream Eater that Kirito and Sora were going after. One of them was a brawny boy with blonde hair hid under a black beanie with a skull in front, a white and red-rimmed sleeveless shirt, a chain necklace with a skull on it, baggy cargo pants, with a heavy steel chain hanging on one side, and black and red shoes with white soles. He also had black arm bands with silver spikes on his left wrist.

The other person was a young girl, whose hair and beanie nearly matched the boy, only showing a little more blonde hair, and a much smaller skull. She had on an orange sweatshirt, with a black skull and crossbones on it, along with a bell necklace. She also wore white, knee-length cargo shorts, and yellow and black shoes with metallic soles.

"Beat!" shouted Riku, leading Asuna over to the two fighter's side. "About time, yo!" Beat barked at Riku. Asuna had already pulled out her Dream Eater book, and hurriedly flipped through the pages to find the Dream Eater. "Looks like this is a Spellican." Asuna read, "According to the book, this is considered one of the strongest Dream Eaters known to the Sleeping Worlds!"

"Who's the chick? You got's a girlfriend now?" Beat asked abruptly. "Wh-What?! No!" Asuna stammered back, "I already have a boyfriend, thanks!" "Never mind that!" Riku stopped them, "Beat, what happened to your Dream Eaters?" "Don't need 'em when I've got my Game partner." Beat answered, "And I don't need you or your girl!" Asuna wasn't amused by Beat's gangster-style attitude, nor did she enjoy him calling her Riku's 'girl'.

"Oh, here we go again." the young girl sighed, "Five seconds ago, it was 'Where's Riku?', and now the act?" "Bwaaah! Don't tell them that." Beat begged to her. The girl giggled at his reaction. Everyone was now ignoring the Spellican in front of them, who looked slightly irritable.

"It's so nice to meet you." the girl greeted the Keyblade wielders, "I'm Rhyme." "Nice to meet you, too." Asuna replied back, "My name is Asuna, and I'm only Riku's friend, not his 'girl'." Asuna snapped her head to Beat, who raised his hands in defense at the look she was giving him.

"Riku, right?" Rhyme asked Riku, "Sorry my partner's acting like a doofus to you two." "I am not!" Beat retorted, "You always gotta go around and…and garnish my reputation!" "I think you mean 'diminish' your reputation." Asuna corrected him, slightly amused. "Since when?" Rhyme asked, "You burned that bridge all by yourself. 'Nobody raises his reputation by lowering others'." Asuna and Riku started to laugh at Rhyme putting down Beat.

"Yo, Riku, Asuna. You gonna sit there and let her get in my grill?" Beat asked. "Sorry, it's just…you two are cut from the same cloth." Riku stated. "Yep. You're a match for one another." Asuna giggled. "I know!" "I ain't made of cloth!" Rhyme and Beat said simultaneously. Both Asuna and Riku laughed at their different answers.

"Beat looks and talks like a punk, but there's a heart of gold in there somewhere." Rhyme told the two. "Yeah. He's come through for me, so I know what you mean." Riku agreed. "There, see, I'm a…" Beat started, but he stopped after realizing what Rhyme said, and barked, "Rhyme! You didn't just call me a punk again!" "Now if only he were to show that 'heart of gold' better to everyone, then he wouldn't have such a 'reputation'." Asuna mocked. "Hey, quit getting in my grill!" Beat shouted. The group started to laugh at their little argument.

Unfortunately, the Spellican was getting extremely annoyed at being ignored all this time. It screeched at the group, who went back on the offensive. "Oh, almost forgot about you." Asuna stated, realizing how ticked off it was. "All right, now we ruffled its feathers." Riku added, "Ready to do this?" "Yeah!" the other three replied.

The Spellican pulled out its' hat book, and read off of it, summoning more lightning with Dream Eaters popping out to fight them. The Spellican produced a large broom, and rode away on it into the back streets. "Me and Rhyme'll handle things here." Beat told Asuna and Riku. "You go after that thing!" Rhyme finished. "Right!" the two Keyblade wielders answered, going in pursuit of the Nightmare.

They rounded the corner into the back streets, and found a swarm of Dream Eaters getting in their path. The two produced their Spirits, and started cutting down the competition. Thanks to their teamwork, the two were able to keep up with the Spellican as it kept summoning Nightmares. It flew off the bridge to the lower parts of the streets, and the two leapt off to meet it. It rounded the corner, and the two followed, only to see a stampede of triceratops racing towards them, which were Dream Eaters called 'Cera Terrors'. "Quantity vs. quality, huh?" Riku taunted.

"Flambé, Ashika, let's give these Nightmares our combined powers." Asuna declared, and her team focused as she shouted, " _Dual Style! Rising Wing!_ " Asuna emanated her light blue aura, with her Undine Wings on her back. "I'll join you!" Riku added, focusing himself with Bones and Fang, " _Dual Style! Ghost Drive!_ " Riku's Spirits merged with him, too, and he emanated a dark aura.

The two charged in with their individual Link Styles, unleashing them with all their fury. The Cera Terrors were extremely tough and enduring, relying on charging and horn attacks at the two, trying to knock them back. Asuna's Rising Wing form was able to help her fly around the bulky Cera Terrors in the narrow streets, retaliating with midair assaults and whirlwinds. Riku's Ghost Drive form was great for him in teleporting around on the ground, striking the Cera Terrors on the sides or behind, unleashing a multitude of attacks, one after another. Within a couple minutes, the two were able to defeat every Nightmare brought on them, but the Spellican disappeared further down the streets, towards the First District.

As soon as they were done, Riku felt his Command Pad buzz, and pulled it up to see that he gained a new command slot for his attacks, and the Confusion Strike was added to it. As soon as he gained this, his Dream Eater book started to glow. He pulled it out, and revealed a new Dream Eater recipe, for a Cera Terror. "Looks like I got some new power, and a new ally to create." Riku stated. "Congrats." Asuna applaud him, "Now if only I can gain myself a new Spirit, too…"

Just then, the two heard a sound, and saw Joshua up on the bridge with a Portal right next to him. "Riku, Asuna, the Third District!" Joshua called down to them. "We're going to pin it between both worlds!" "Got it!" Riku answered. "We'll be right there!" Asuna shouted, and the two took off as Joshua teleported away. The trap was about to set off.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Battle at Third District**

Asuna and Riku raced through the streets, taking out a multitude of Nightmares on the way. They arrived at the First District, and was heading to the door to the Third District, but found a barrier blocking their path in. "It won't open!" Asuna moaned. "Don't worry. We can swing around to the Second District, then we can make our way to the Third District." Riku explained, "Follow me!" Asuna nodded, and followed Riku's path as they raced towards the Second District via Flowmotion.

They arrived at their destination, and Riku used his Flowmotion to make it up to the roofs, Asuna joined him, and were stopped abruptly by a group of Dream Eaters, taking them down, one after the other. They descended into the back alley of the Second District, and found more Dream Eaters waiting for them, there. "That Spellican doesn't want us to follow it!" Asuna stated as she and Riku started to take out the Nightmares before moving on to the Third District.

When they arrived, they found the Spellican about to put up a barrier, but was stopped as they barged in. The Spellican tried to flee, but Asuna and Riku used Flowmotion to cut its' path off, blocking it on either side. "No where to run!" Asuna shouted. "We've got you now!" Riku declared. Beat and Rhyme both arrived into the Third District the same way as the other two did. "This is my street, yo!" Beat shouted to the Spellican. "You gotta play by the rules." Rhyme added.

Just as they thought they had the Spellican done, the Nightmare summoned a Portal. "Oh, no!" Beat shouted. "Hey!" Rhyme called out. Asuna and Riku charged in to take it out, but it disappeared before they could even strike it. It escaped to the other Traverse Town.

"Looks like it's out of our hands, now." Asuna told Riku. "Yeah." he agreed, looking up into the sky, "Sora, Kirito, you got this." Asuna followed Riku's gaze, then heard Beat moan, "This is so tired, yo. Every time we chase him down…" "I know. But we've got allies on the other side." Riku assured them. "Rest assured, those two will not let that Spellican get away." Asuna told Beat and Rhyme. "Yeah, well I still don't like it." Beat huffed.

Just then, Joshua floated down from the roofs above, landing in front of the group. "You know, you are such a good listener, Beat." he stated, "You're like a sponge, really." "Me? I'm not a sponge. I'm just me." Beat corrected him, making a fist pump. Rhyme giggled at this.

"You mean 'Daisukenojo Bito'?" Joshua asked. "Hey!" he shouted, shielding himself, "Don't use my full name!" "That's a weird name." Riku stated. "In Japan, there are a few weirder ones, trust me." Asuna assured him, "But I have to say, that does make the top 10." "Hey!" Beat barked at them. The group laughed at this, particularly Asuna and Riku. All they could do was wait for results.

* * *

 **Kirito & Sora**

It took a while to get the the area where the trap was to be set, but the two boys managed to lead Shiki and Neku through the area towards the Third District. While Shiki and Neku took the route around to the Second District in order to take the back way, Sora and Kirito took the direct route between First to Third District.

When they arrived, they waited patiently for the Dream Eater to reveal itself. Joshua was already there, and Neku and Shiki arrived a few minutes later. The team waited, then finally, the Portal the Dream Eater was using appeared before Sora and Kirito, followed closely by the Nightmare itself.

"I got it, Riku!" Sora declared, summoning his Keyblade. "Leave it to us, Asuna!" Kirito followed, also summoning his Keyblade. "It's working!" Joshua stated, "He pulled through for us!"

The Spellican summoned multiple Tatsu Blaze Nightmares, and sent them flying over Neku and Shiki, towards the Second District. "We'll handle things here." Neku told Sora and Kirito, "You take care of the boss!" "Will do!" Sora answered as Neku raced after Shiki. "I'll go check up on Riku and Asuna." Joshua told the two, "Good luck, Sora, Kirito." "You can count on us!" Kirito told him as Joshua disappeared to the other Traverse Town.

 _(Cue KHDDD OST 'Untamable')_

The two turned to see the Spellican summon multiple lightning bolts, converging on one spot and forming a large circle of light to appear on the ground. Moments later, a Hockomonkey Brute surfaced out of the circle, roaring as it raised itself to level ground. "That Hockomonkey looks different to the one I fought!" Kirito noticed. "I fought one like this before." Sora stated, "Don't worry. It'll be a piece of cake to beat together!"

The Hockomonkey immediately came in with a pair of backhands, causing the two and their Spirits to split up. Kirito twirled around a pole using his Flowmotion, then spun at the Hockomonkey, unleashing a spinning combo. Kabuto crawled up to higher ground, and started firing down at the Hockomonkey from a distance, while Woe unleashed thorn vines, whipping it at the legs.

Sora kept using his Flowmotion, from bouncing off the walls and drilling into the Hockomonkey, and using pole spins just like Kirito. He then turned it around and unleashed his Thundaga spell on top of the Nightmare, causing it incredible pain. "Keep it on its' toes, Sora!" Kirito shouted, unleashing a Fira spell at the confused Nightmare.

The Hockomonkey roared in frustration, and started swiping about angrily. That meant it was not only frustrated, but desperate on delivering a hit. "Not gonna happen." Kirito muttered, "Sora, get him to stop moving!" "On it!" Sora answered, and he came together with Flow and focused. " _Link Action! Meow Wounce!_ " Sora hopped onto Flow, and started bouncing about, creating shockwaves on each landing. The Hockomonkey tried to swipe in mid-bounce, but missed. It was, however, being pushed back by the attack, and it eventually fell to its' knees when Sora was finished.

Kirito raced toward Sora, shouting, "Switch out!" Sora and Flow backed off as the two noticed Kirito carrying the little Woe on his back. "Unleash your dandelions, Woe." Kirito told his Spirit, who did just that, striking the Dream Eater and poisoning it. Kirito made his Keyblade glow, and he unleashed his Horizontal Square technique on it, striking it on all four sides. The attack caused it to roar loudly, then disappear into crystal lights.

"Way to go!" Sora cheered as Kirito turned to Sora, giving a thumbs up. However, the Spellican was far from over. Creating a barrier to protect itself, it chanted something from its' book, and more lightning struck down, producing a new Dream Eater; The Ground Wargoyle. "Another one?!" Sora gasped. "At least this one is a familiar face." Kirito stated, "Let's keep the iron hot, Sora!" Sora readied himself, and the two charged at the resurfaced Wargoyle.

The Nightmare brought down a fiery fist, and the two boys dodged it using their own dodging skills. Kirito turned around and unleashed his Circle Raid, sending his Keyblade spinning around him and striking the Wargoyle. Sora came out of his Dodge Roll, and unleashed his own Circle Raid, catching the Wargoyle in between the two Keyblade wielder's attacks.

The Wargoyle got angry, and whipped its' fiery tail at the two, knocking them back. Woe, Flow and Sudoku attempted to charge in for an attack, but the Wargoyle unleashed a fiery fist, bringing it down upon the three Spirits. Kabuto fired shots at the Wargoyle, hitting it. The Nightmare retaliated by firing a rain of fireballs in the air, which nearly pelted everyone and knocked Kabuto onto its' back, making it unable to get back onto its' feet properly.

Kirito endured the raining fireballs, and saw Kabuto struggling to get back onto its' feet. "I gotta get to him." Kirito told himself, and he attempted to run towards the stairs, but was blocked by the Wargoyle. It was about to unleash another fiery punch, but Sora dashed in, unleashing his new Sliding Sidewinder attack, countering the Nightmare's attack. "Go aid your friend!" Sora told Kirito, who nodded and raced underneath the Wargoyle's legs, up the steps, and helped Kabuto onto his feet.

Sora looked about, seeing all of the Spirits worn from the last attacks. "I can attack and heal everyone at the same time!" Sora stated, seeing the Wargoyle fire more fireballs into the air. Sora unleashed his Faith attack, which was a colonnade of lights that spread about him, not only stopping the fireballs and damaging the Wargoyle, but healing him, Kirito and their Spirits. Kirito felt the replenished energy, looked to Sora, and smirked. "I gotta learn that attack." he stated. He leapt back down into the battle, unleashing his Zero Gravira to slow down his decent, then unleashing a Blitz technique onto the Wargoyle, causing a great amount of damage.

The Wargoyle attempted to strike back with a couple fiery punches and a whip from its' tail, but the team was now more than prepared to avoid or block its' technique. In fact, the last fiery punch the Wargoyle attempted to pull on them not only missed, it tumbled to the ground and was dazed for a while, giving the team a chance to unleash multiple attacks on it before it unleashed an explosive ring of fire around it before rising to its' feet again.

Kirito, Sora and their individual Dream Eaters backed off, singed from its' flames, but still able to continue. The two noticed wooden barrels with stars next to them, which began to glow pink. Seeing this, the two looked to one another, knowing what they needed to do. " _Shift!_ " the two shouted, entering their Reality Shift, which was the same for Kirito as the one in Twilight Town. Using the barrels as ammo, the two pulled back the balls of light, aiming towards the Wargoyle. They then released the balls of light, which in reality sent the barrels, also in a ball of light, arcing through the air, landing down onto the Wargoyle, destroying it.

The two Keyblade wielders came out of the Reality Shift, seeing the results of their work. "Now that's more like it!" Sora cheered. "There's more where that came from!" Kirito warned him as the Spellican came out of nowhere again, protected by a spherical barrier. It pulled out its' book again, chanting something to produce another Nightmare. Suddenly, another portal appeared out of the ground, and with it came a Char Clawbster. "Okay, this one's new to me." Sora stated. "It's not to me." Kirito replied, "That's the Char Clawbster. I just fought one in the last world, and it is quite the fire-fighter. Let's take it out!"

Sora and Kirito charged in from either side of the Char Clawbster, who roared as it turned to Kirito, swinging its' claws at him. Kirito leapt over one, and unleashed a close-ranged Fira that struck the head, but it didn't do much damage. What did to a good amount of damage was Sora's Thunder Dash technique, charging in while encased in electricity.

Kirito was in the air when the Nightmare fired bombs up at him. Kirito braced himself, and was blasted by the attack, consumed by smoke. "Kirito!" shouted Sora. Kirito came flying out of the smoke, diving back down at the Clawbster, unleashing a Drain Dive, healing himself and damaging the Nightmare. "I'm alright, Sora." Kirito called back, "Don't lose focus!" Sora nodded in response.

Flow and Sudoku charge forward, unleashing a horn attack and a wheel roll of flames each. The attacks struck hard, and the Nightmare turned to them, causing them to panic. It then unleashed gas at the two Spirits. While Sudoku managed to get out of the way, Flow wasn't so lucky, and fell asleep. The Clawbster then swung a claw at it, knocking Flow into the air. "No!" Sora shouted, racing to a pole, unleashing his Flowmotion, then taking off to catch his Spirit before it fell to the ground.

Kirito and Woe were concerned about Sora and Flow as they landed onto the ground. The Clawbster turned to Kirito and Woe, and roared at them as it unleashed bombs at them. The two ducked out of the way, and Kirito unleashed his Horizontal Square while Woe unleashed its' thorny vines.

"Flow, are you okay?" Sora asked his partner. Flow meowed as it rolled onto its' feet again, but it was clear the attack did some damage. "You need to rest up." Sora told his partner, "I'll have Prog take things from here." Flow agreed, and it was replaced by the Cyber Yog, Prog. "Okay, Prog, let's help out the team!" Sora declared as he and his Spirit charged in for the attack.

Kirito backed off as Woe and Kabuto made their way to his side. He could see Sora's new partner, and gave him an idea. "Guys, I have an idea." Kirito told his Spirits, "Kabuto, switch out for Kyroo. Let's use his water powers against this fiery opponent." Kabuto agreed, and swapped out for Kyroo, who croaked at the ready.

"Kirito!" Sora shouted. "Right, let's take it out!" he responded. The two teams came in with a pincer attack onto the Nightmare. It fired bombs towards Sora, who used Sparkra to unleash two crystals to spin around him, destroying the bombs. Prog and Sudoku unleashed their fire and thunder attack each, while Kirito, Woe and Kyroo unleashed strikes of their own.

The attack dazed the Nightmare, and Sora saw the pink aura, and knew what to do. He unleashed his Reality Shift again, this time grabbing the Char Clawbster as the ammo, and tossing it high into the air, landing onto the ground near the fountain. Sora came out of the Reality Shift as Kirito and his Spirits came to his side. The Nightmare roared as it recovered, but it looked like a couple of powerful attacks would finish the job.

"Let's finish the job, Sora!" Kirito told Sora. "Let's do it!" Sora answered. The two focused with their individual Spirits. " _Dual Action! Ragnarok!_ " Kirito declared. " _Dual Action! Chaos Snake!_ " Sora declared. The two unleashed their individual Link attacks, Sora and his Spirits unleashing a dark and light stream of energy from Sora's Keyblade, while Kirito and his Spirits unleashed a salvo of light bullets down at the Char Clawbster. The two attacks consumed the Nightmare, who shrilled in agony as the two attacks consumed it. After several seconds of unleashing their attacks, the Nightmare disintegrated, and vanished. The last Nightmare was done.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Unison is Not Over**

Kirito, Sora and their Spirits were panting after unleashing so much power onto the set of Nightmares the Spellican set on them. Neku and Shiki reappeared into the Third District around the time the two were unleashing their Dual Actions. Joshua also appeared, after meeting with Asuna and Riku, and stood in front of the door to the First District. The Spellican floated down towards the two Keyblade wielders and their Spirits, who despite their exhaustion, were ready to finish it off.

They were about to go when something caught the Spellican's eye. In the night sky above them, the Sleeping Keyhole of Traverse Town suddenly appeared. Seeing this as a chance, the Spellican flew up towards the Keyhole, and disappeared right into it. "Not again!" Sora moaned. "It flew into the Keyhole?!" Kirito gasped, not sure how the Spirit did it.

Joshua, Neku and Shiki all gathered about Kirito and Sora as their Spirits recalled to their cards. "Hey Josh, where'd it go?" Neku asked. "Somewhere else." Joshua answered, "Out of Traverse Town, and out of my reach. We'll just have to let it go."

Neku didn't look satisfied with the results of their attempt to defeat the Spellican. "Great…" he moaned, placing his hands into his pants pockets. "So we failed the mission?" Shiki asked Joshua, who wasn't sure.

 _(Cue KHDDD OST 'SOMEDAY')_

"We'll go after it!" Sora decided, indicating himself and Kirito, who agreed whole heartedly. "What?" Neku asked, surprised. "C'mon, we're not actual Players." Sora pointed out, "Can't we bend the rules?" "Technically, I am a Player, but a different kind." Kirito corrected Sora, "But then again, I'm also a Beater, which is part beta tester, part cheater. Guess that means I'll cheat in this mission of yours."

Shiki giggled at the two boys' carefree statements. "Well, I guess the rules of the world don't apply if your hearts are connected, right, Sora?" Joshua asked, "That's how you roll." "Yep, and that way has rubbed off of me, too." Kirito agreed, smirking at Sora. "Right!" Sora agreed, "Then it's settled. Let's go, Kirito!"

The two were turning to head out when Neku called out, "Sora, Kirito." The two in question turned back to him. "Thanks." he thanked the two, "It wasn't easy, but you two made it easier. Especially you, Sora." Kirito looked to Sora, who nodded in approval back at Neku.

"Wow, Neku. You've changed." Shiki noticed. "Huh? You think?" Neku asked. "Yeah, you're less dorky." Shiki answered bluntly. "What?" Neku gasped as Shiki giggled at him, then the two looked to Kirito and Sora. "Once you find your friends, guys, you should come hang out in our town!" "Definitely." Neku agreed, "See you in Shibuya." "Sure. It's a deal." Sora agreed. "Do you even know how to get there?" Kirito asked. "Nope, but…" Sora started. "Let me guess; our hearts will guide us to their world, right?" Kirito assumed. "If you knew, why bother asking?" Sora asked. Kirito had to laugh at this.

Sora and Kirito walked back to Joshua, Neku and Shiki. Sora raised a hand towards them. Kirito placed his hand onto Sora's, and the two looked to the trio, asking them to do the same. Neku, Shiki, and after a pause, Joshua, all placed their hands on the two's hands. "Anything I should pass onto Riku and Asuna?" Joshua asked. "Nah. We'll see them soon." Sora answered. "But make sure to tell them that we're still thinking of them, okay?" Kirito asked. Joshua, Neku and Shiki smiled at the two.

Just then, Kirito detected something, and turned to see the back alleyway of the Third District. Within it, the door at the end started to glow around the ridges. Kirito walked over to the alleyway, with Sora at his side. Neku and Shiki joined them as Joshua quietly disappeared to the other Traverse Town. "What's that?" Neku asked. Kirito and Sora were also confused.

Just then, a Keyhole appeared on the door. Kirito and Sora looked to one another, nodded in what do to, and produced their Keyblades. They pointed them to the door, and a beam of light shot out of each, connecting with the door simultaneously. There was a bright light as it opened, consuming Sora and Kirito, who walked towards it, feeling that they needed to go in.

* * *

 **Asuna & Riku**

Asuna, Riku, Beat and Rhyme were waiting for Joshua to give them the news about what happened in the other Traverse Town. After a few minutes after Joshua left, he returned using the Portal. "There you are!" Asuna noticed. "So did it work?" Riku asked, "Did Sora and Kirito finish it off?" "Almost, but it got away." Joshua answered, "It escaped to another world, that's for sure." "Ah, man!" moaned Beat, "This seriously bites!" "So we weren't able to complete the mission." Rhyme sighed.

Asuna and Riku looked to one another, concerned. Then something came to their mind. They knew that if this happened, Sora was gonna do something about it. Sure enough, Joshua stated, "I'm sure you two realized it, but Sora and Kirito did say that they would chase after the Dream Eater, and finish the job for us." "Why did we see that one coming?" Asuna asked amusingly. "Sora and Kirito are just that kind of people." Riku answered.

Just then, the same door in the alleyway started to shine, calling Asuna and Riku towards it. The two looked at it questionably before a Keyhole appeared on the frame of the door, same as the others. "Well, it's time to go." Riku told Asuna. "Yep." she nodded in response. The two started walking towards the Keyhole.

"Hey, Riku, Asuna, thanks." Rhyme thanked the two. "Yeah, stay cool." Beat added, "We'll catch up with you soon." "Say hi to Sora." Rhyme requested, waving them off. "Sure." Riku responded, him and Asuna waving goodbye as well.

"Riku, Asuna." Joshua called out, "Remember what I said. Be careful." Riku and Asuna stopped to look at Joshua as he continued, "If this really is a dream, it's going to lie to you to try and make you think it's real." "We got it." Asuna answered, her expression serious.

"What?" I don't got it." Beat said in confusion. "You and Sora would break your heads on this one." Joshua pointed out. "Bwaaah?!" Beat yelped, causing Rhyme, Asuna and Riku to laugh at this statement, joined in by Joshua and Beat.

Asuna and Riku walked to the alleyway, and produced their Keyblades. They directed them at the Keyhole, and the tips shot beams of light, connecting with the Keyhole. There was a bright light as the door opened, and Asuna and Riku walked into it. The door closed behind them, and the light died away.

When Asuna, Riku, Sora and Kirito opened their eyes, the two pairs found themselves in a place that was familiar to all of them, particularly Asuna and Kirito. "We're back here again." Asuna pointed out as she and Riku looked about, standing in front of the Usual Spot. Kirito and Sora looked around, standing at the doors of the Train Station. "We're back in Twilight Town." Kirito stated, knowing the location.

* * *

 **Leafa**

Leafa had arrived at the top of the World Tree, and was wandering along the tree branches, looking about. "This isn't Yggdrasil City." Leafa noticed, looking about, "I wonder if this is just as Kazuto remembered?" She looked at a distance, and saw what looked like a large bird cage in the distance. "Is that a bird cage?" she questioned, squinting to see it better, then realizing, "Hold on. If I remember correctly, Asuna was trapped inside that cage before. I wonder…" She raced towards the bird cage, hoping that Kazuto and Asuna were still okay.

When she arrived at the cage, she looked about the interior from outside the cage. It was just as it was when Asuna was trapped inside of it, only it was vacant…at first. As she stepped near the entrance, she saw a black portal open up behind the central table, and someone stepping out of it. It was Saïx.

Leafa pulled out her Keyblade, but was surprised to see who it was. "No way…" Leafa gasped, "You're Saïx, aren't you? That Organization member that Kirito and Sora took out." "We have been waiting for you to arrive." he stated, not answering Leafa's question. "You've reached the end of the road, and with no way of returning to the light. How pitiful."

Leafa glared at the man before her as Saïx wandered around the table as he continued, "I honestly couldn't see why you were thought to be troublesome to the others. Already, four of use have left to deal with that little problem you produced." "What 'little problem'?" Leafa asked. Saïx stopped at the part of the table closest to the door as he answered, "You don't know. Well, it is no wonder. You have no control over your ancestral powers." Leafa remembered what Gretinal told her, about how she had the powers of Bonds.

"When the light shined from your body as you rose up here, you caused the other four that were taking their trial to meet with one another in pairs." Saïx explained, "Sora and Kirito, along with Asuna and Riku, have now met up with one another. It is making Master Xehanort's job much more difficult."

"So, the others are together now?" Leafa asked, relieved to hear them fine. "Yes." Saïx answered, his eyes closed, "However, it is for that reason that we need to hasten our actions." He summoned his claymore, and waved it into a fighting position. He opened his eyes, glaring at Leafa. "I must take you down in order for our mission to proceed as scheduled." he stated. Leafa readied to fight, with Kooms and Wowzer at her side.

Leafa dashed in, and unleashed her Fire Windmill, dashing in with a rotating, flaming Keyblade. Saïx countered with his claymore, and the two canceled each other out. After a few second struggle, Leafa backed off, unleashing her Vacuum Blade spell, sending blades of energy down at Saïx, who countered each of her attacks. Wowzer used its' horn attack while he was doing this, thrusting into him. Saïx knocked it back, but Kooms pulled the ground from underneath Saïx, and flipped him backwards, making him land on top of the table.

Saïx looked up to see Leafa dive down, gripping her Keyblade in two hands as she thrusted it towards him. He rolled off the table as Leafa broke it, destroying the table. Saïx turned around and did a heavy slash at Leafa, knocking her into the bed. Leafa sat back up, and saw Saïx hammer his claymore onto the ground, causing a shockwave to go towards Leafa. She dodged it, and the bed was destroyed.

Leafa shielded herself at the shrapnel of the bed, and unleashed a Fira spell at Saïx, who attempted to shield with his claymore, but was blasted backwards by the attack. He skidded to a halt, only to see Leafa leaping at him using Flowmotion, drilling into him and slamming him into the ground.

Leafa, Kooms and Wowzer gathered together as Saïx rose to his feet. Leafa casted the Curaga spell on all of them, healing the entire group. "Your fire is just like his…" Saïx muttered, his head bowed, and his face shielded from Leafa's view, "Ever since his demise, you have shown an affection for the fire he wields." "I wouldn't call it an affection." Leafa stated, "But Axel was my favorite member of the Organization. I also have a feeling that you and him have a history, as well."

Saïx stood there, motionless. "He's of no concern to me." he muttered, "Especially now, since he is a somebody again." Leafa was surprised at this. "Axel? He's not a Nobody?" she asked, then she recalled what Axel said his somebody's name was, "So, that means he's now…Lea." "He told you his name?" Saïx asked. "Yeah, well, I had it memorized." Leafa quoted, "His name is kind of like my name. Get it? Lea-fa."

Saïx chuckled softly at this, then he looked up, his face consumed in rage. "That is a further reason why I hate you so much!" he roared, and his claymore took a more fiercer look, and he charged in. Leafa was too shocked at this sudden change of behavior. He swiped at her and her Spirits. Leafa was knocked back heavily, crying out in pain. Kooms and Wowzer were just as badly hurt, and the trio hit the side of the cage, and toppled to the ground.

Leafa rose to see Saïx dash at her again. Leafa unleashed her Spark spell, sending a crystal spinning around her, and striking Saïx. Leafa backed off as she shouted, "Spirits, let's go!" Kooms and Wowzer shakily got back to their feet, and concentrated. " _Dual Action! Whomperstomp!_ " Leafa shouted. Wowzer sucked Kooms into him, and Leafa got onto Wowzer as it grew to a much bigger size. It started bouncing about, landing continuously onto Saïx who was damaged either by the heavy weight or the shockwaves it made. Saïx, however, was too enraged to be flinched by the attack.

Leafa's Dual Action ended, and she and her Spirits were at the cage door again, this time on the inside. Saïx saw this as a chance. He unleashed a heavy gust of wind with his claymore. Leafa braced herself, but Kooms and Wowzers were sent flying out of the cage. "Guys!" she shouted, about to race towards them. The door of the cage suddenly closed up, leaving Leafa alone inside with Saïx.

"Your friends won't be able to help you now." he told her, his rage subsiding, "Your fate was sealed the moment you entered into this cage. Once closed, the Dream Eaters, both Nightmares and Spirits, cannot re-enter." Leafa's forehead was starting to sweat. She couldn't see anyway out of this. She couldn't recalled her Spirits, and she couldn't summon Rebbi without doing so.

"You're all alone, now." Saïx told Leafa, "You have no Spirits, no friends, nothing to come to your rescue." Leafa looked down, her eyes shadowed from view. "Accept your fate." Saïx taunted, "In moments, your heart will drown in darkness, and you'll be a part of us. And the best part; No one will be able to stop it. "

Leafa paused before gripping her Keyblade tightly, and answering, "No, that's not true." Saïx looked at her, questionably. "I am never alone, nor have I ever been." she told the man before her, "I always had someone with me, like Kazuto, and Asuna, and Shinichi, and all those other guys. They are always by my side, giving me the strength to keep fighting."

Leafa then recalled all her times in the other dimension, from meeting Naminé, to meeting Hayner, Pence and Olette, to being introduced to Riku and Kairi, to meeting Sora, Donald and Goofy. Finally, she recalled her and Recon meeting Axel, and remembering her transition from loathing him to caring for him, even missing him when he passed away. The way he smiled and acted in such a carefree demeanor, the way he cared for Leafa's feelings, and the way he was willing to help her. Looking back, Leafa didn't realize it, but…

"I also know something else…" she muttered, "The more I think about it, the more I realize that Axel and Naminé were lying to themselves." Saïx looked concerned at this. "Because I knew, without a doubt, that my heart was connected to THEIR hearts." Leafa stated, "You and the entire freakin' Organization. You all lied to them! I know their hearts are still with me, even now!"

Just then, the ghostly images of all her friends and family that she was thinking about, along with King Mickey, Kayaba, Wowzer, Kooms and Rebbi were standing right behind her, with Recon, Axel, Kirito and Asuna standing the closest to her. "It's just as Sora had taught me, and it is something that will always be engraved in my heart…" Leafa told Saïx, "…that my friends are my power! And if I can't beat you, I know they will deliver the final blow for me!"

Saïx was surprised, seeing the multiple hearts connected to Leafa, who had begun to glow with a green aura. "Your strength is growing much larger than what we comprehended." he stated, "I underestimated you. We must finish you before your powers prove too much."

Just then, the cage behind Leafa opened and closed, and she turned to see Recon standing there. "Recon!" she gasped. "I guess this means you will need my assistance, Saïx?" he asked, producing the Void Gear Keyblade, and directing at Leafa. At first, she panicked, not wanting to fight her dearest friend. Then suddenly, she looked at his eyes, and realized something. She smirked softly.

"How foolish." she told herself, "I am such a foolish person. I didn't realize it until it was too late." She glared from Saïx to Recon as she stated, "I now realize more than just the truth about Axel and Naminé." she muttered, "I also know YOUR secret, 'Recon'." The boy in question wasn't fazed at her words. Both he and Saïx charged in at Leafa, who gritted her teeth as she unleashed her energy, and she readied herself to fight the two challengers.

From outside the cage, there was a vortex of green, dark red and dark blue energy that exploded from out of the cage. _Kirito, Asuna, Riku and Sora._ Leafa thought to herself, _I will fight with all my heart, and with all the power you have given me. You have to keep fighting, too, and learn the truth of the Organization, just like I did. Once you do, then defeat them, and don't let them make you fall into their fantasy of darkness. I know we can do it, so long as our hearts are as one, and bright…_

* * *

 **Dang, this just keeps getting crazier and crazier. First Kirito and Asuna join Sora and Riku in Traverse Town, and now the two teams are in Twilight Town? What's going to happen to Leafa? What is the secret behind Recon that she spoke of? And what of the other Organization members? You'll learn about that some other time. For now, leave a reply, tell your friends, and be patient for the next episode. All the support is appreciating!**

* * *

 **Next time on SAK: FF  
**

 **Asuna: With Traverse Town settled, we've got to deal with Twilight Town, now.**

 **Riku: Only now, there is a new Spellican from the one we just encountered, and the girls residing in this town are after it.**

 **Sora: Kirito, you're gonna have to explain to me who your new friends are.**

 **Kirito: Sure, but let's also take care of the Nightmare, too.**

 **Asuna: 'gasp' Oh, no! Ansem & Gouxus are here!**

 **Kirito: So are Xemnas and Heartless Oberon!**

 **On the next 'Sword Art Kingdom: Falling Fantasy'**

 **Twilight Return! Hunters and Prey!**

 **Sora, Asuna, Kirito & Riku: The Dreams have yet to be discovered!**


	10. Twilight Return! Hunters and Prey!

**The next episode of this story is about to take place. You can see that not only did I add Kirito & Asuna's Dream Eaters to explain what powers they give, but also added Sora's and Riku's for this episode. There will be some things explained that'll make the stories in the future made more sense. Also, I decided to go with someone else's idea, and make this world similar to the storyline of Puella Magi Madoka Magica Movie 3: Rebellion. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _(I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Sword Art Online. All I do is form my imagination from both stories, and share it with the world!)_

 **Kirito's Team so Far**

Komory Bat (Komory) MAXED

 **Magic/Techniques**

Confuse ( _Sacrificed for Woeflower_ )

Zero Gravity ( _Sacrificed for Blaze_ )

Zero Gravira

Drain Dive

Confusing Strike

 **Stat Boost**

Dark Screen (x2)

Magic Haste (x3)

Attack Boost

Magic Boost

Confusion Block

Attack Haste (x2)

 **Spirit Ability**

Waking Dream

* * *

Sir Kyroo (Kyroo) MAXED

 **Techniques**

Strike Raid

Blitz

 **Stat Boost**

Water Boost (x2)

Cure Boost (x3)

Attack Haste

Water Screen (x3)

Attack Boost

Magic Boost

Stop Block

HP Boost

 **Support Ability**

Combo Plus

* * *

Woeflower (Woe) MAXED

 **Magic/Techniques**

Poison ( _Sacrificed for Kabuto_ )

Sleepra

Sleepga

Drain Dive

Poison Dive

 **Stat Boost**

Magic Haste (x3)

Attack Haste (x3)

Dark Screen (x2)

Magic Boost

Blindness Block

 **Support Ability**

Treasure Magnet

* * *

KO Kabuto (Kabuto)

 **Defense/Technique/Magic**

Link Block

Circle Raid

Fira

 **Stat Boost**

Fire Screen (x2)

Blizzard Screen (x2)

Defense Boost

* * *

Tatsu Blaze (Blaze)

 **Magic**

Fira

 **Stat Boost**

Fire Boost

* * *

 **Asuna's Team so Far**

Necho Cat (Pina) MAXED

 **Magic**

Thunder

Time Bomb

Sleepra

 **Stat Boost**

Thunder Boost (x3)

Magic Haste (x4)

Magic Boost

HP Boost

Sleep Block

Confusion Block

 **Spirit Ability**

Support Boost

* * *

Tatsu Steed (Babaru)

 **Magic**

Bind

* * *

Wheeflower (Petal) MAXED

 **Magic**

Blizzard ( _Sacrificed for Ashika_ )

Blizzara ( _Sacrificed for Babaru_ )

Blizzaga

Esuna

 **Stat Boost**

Magic Haste (x2)

HP Boost

Cure Boost (x2)

Water Screen (x3)

Magic Boost (x2)

Bind Block

Sleep Block

* * *

Chef Kyroo (Flambé)

 **Magic/Techniques**

Cura

Aerial Slam

 **Stat Boost**

Fire Boost (x2)

Attack Boost

Magic Boost

Defense Boost

Fire Screen (x2)

Item Boost (x2)

 **Support Ability**

Air Combo Plus

* * *

Juggle Pup (Ashika)

 **Magic**

Baloonra

 **Stat Boost**

Blizzard Boost

Attack Haste

Blizzard Screen

Item Boost

HP Boost

* * *

 **Sora's Team so Far**

Meow Wow MAXED

 **Magic**

Cure

Cura

Curaga

Spark

Slow

 **Stat Boost**

HP Boost

Item Boost

Attack Haste

Magic Boost

Defense Boost

Light Screen

Confusion Block

Poison Block

 **Support Ability**

Leaf Bracer

 **Spirit Ability**

Link Critical

* * *

Sudo Neku (Sudoku) MAXED

 **Magic/Techniques**

Slot Edge

Circle Raid

Fira

 **Stat Boost**

Blizzard Boost

Fire Boost

Thunder Boost (x2)

Magic Haste (x4)

Magic Boost (x3)

Slow Block

Reload Boost

* * *

Cyber Yog (Prog) MAXED

 **Magic/Technique**

Thunder Dash

Thunder

Thundara

Thundaga

 **Stat Boost**

HP Boost

Thunder Boost (x3)

Attack Haste (x2)

Attack Boost (x2)

Thunder Screen (x2)

Confusion Block

 **Support Ability**

Treasure Magnet

* * *

Flowbermeow (Flow) MAXED

 **Magic**

Sparkra

Sparkga

Faith

 **Stat Boost**

Attack Haste (x4)

Magic Haste (x4)

Light Screen (x3)

Reload Boost

 **Support Ability**

Once More

* * *

 **Riku's Team so Far**

Komory Bat (Fang) MAXED

 **Magic/Techniques**

Confuse

Zero Gravity

Zero Gravira

Drain Dive

Confusing Strike

 **Stat Boost**

Dark Screen (x2)

Magic Haste (x3)

Attack Boost

Magic Boost

Confusion Block

Attack Haste (x2)

 **Spirit Ability**

Waking Dream

* * *

Fin Fatale (Piranha) MAXED

 **Magic/Technique**

Gravity Strike

Zero Gravity

Zero Gravira

Zero Graviga

 **Stat Boost**

HP Boost

Water Boost (x3)

Attack Haste (x3)

Attack Boost

Water Screen

Slow Block

Sleep Block

 **Spirit Ability**

Support Boost

* * *

Kab Kannon (Rhino) MAXED

 **Magic/Technique**

Salvation ( _Given to Sora_ )

Dark Firaga

Zero Graviga

 **Stat Boost**

Defense Boost (x3)

Fire Screen (x2)

Blizzard Screen (x2)

Thunder Screen (x2)

Water Screen (x2)

Reload Boost

Defender

* * *

Fishboné (Bones) MAXED

 **Magic/Techniques**

Dark Break

Poison Dive

Zero Graviga

 **Stat Boost**

HP Boost (x2)

Water Boost (x2)

Attack Haste (x2)

Magic Haste

Attack Boost

Defense Boost

Dark Screen (x2)

Poison Block

 **Spirit Ability**

Leaf Bracer

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Mission in Twilight**

 _(Previously on Sword Art Kingdom: Falling Fantasy)_

 _While taking the Mark of Mastery, Leafa, targeted by the Organization, accidentally unleashed her ancestral powers of Bonds, which caused Kirito and Asuna to reunite with Sora and Riku, respectively. They met up in two different Traverse Town, where several Players of the 'Reapers' Game' were on a mission to defeat a very tricky Dream Eater called a Spellican. The two pairs of Keyblade wielders in both Traverse Towns aided the Players into helping trap the Dream Eater and defeat it. Unfortunately, it escaped to another Sleeping World. Sora and Kirito declared to defeat the Spellican in order to complete the Reapers' Game for the Players. However, before they could go chase after it, the two pairs found a new path, which led Sora and Riku into the place that Kirito and Asuna started their Mark of Mastery; Twilight Town._

 _Meanwhile, Leafa and her Spirits were trapped in another version of ALFheim Online, which was similar to the one Sugou Nobuyuki made. Leafa climbed to the top of the World Tree, and met up with Saïx, a member of the Organization. She also met up with Recon, who not only sided with the Organization, but even decided to fight Leafa. Knowing that she fallen into a trap, and knew of her emanate defeat, she readied herself to fight Saïx and Recon, with the power of Bonds strengthening her, and with new-found knowledge of her opponents. What kind of tragedy awaits the five Keyblade wielders?_

* * *

 **Kirito & Sora**

 _(Due to comments in the second episode, I'm changing calling Kyoko Sakura 'Kyoko', instead of 'Sakura'. This is an error that I made in the second episode, so sorry.)_

Kirito and Sora walked down the steps of the Train Station, walking into the plaza. "It's been a while since I've been back here." Kirito stated, looking about. "So, this is where you started your Mark of Mastery?" Sora asked Kirito. "Yes. After we started where we took on the quest in ALO that brought us to your dimension, we entered the Sleeping Worlds, and Asuna, Leafa and I ended up here…at least, I hope Leafa started here." Kirito couldn't help but think about his sister. Ever since he came here, he had no signs of noticing where she was or was she okay. As a member of his family, he was praying for her safety.

"Good to see you again, Kirito." said a voice. Kirito and Sora turned. Homura was walking towards them from the streets of Twilight Town. "Hey, Homura." Kirito greeted, "I see you're still alive and well."

Homura stopped to see Sora standing right next to Kirito. "I see you've brought a new boy to this world." she stated. "Is she a friend of yours?" Sora asked Kirito, who nodded in response. "This is Sora. He's a Keyblade wielder like me." Kirito introduced, "Sora, this is Homura. She's a magical girl that resides in this version of Twilight Town."

"This version?" Sora repeated, looking about, "So, does that mean this world was split into two different worlds, just like Traverse Town?" "Sort of, but it's actually multiple timelines." Kirito answered, "It's a long story, and I don't think you'll understand." "Hey!" Sora barked, while Homura giggled at this.

"I would like to speak to you more, but we might need your help." Homura told the two boys, "You see, a Dream Eater has recently started showing itself in this town, and it's a tough one. We believe it might be the result of Madoka's wish, which was also powerful."

"Madoka? Wish?" Sora questioned, confused on everything. "How is Madoka's wish responsible for creating this Dream Eater?" Kirito asked Homura. "You remember about how I got my wish?" Homura asked, "You see, there is this creature named Kyubey, who is a sort of 'celestial being', and an annoying one, at that. Kyubey will grant you one wish, and in return, you are ordered to fight as a magical girl to take out dark being. The stronger the wish, the stronger you are as a magical girl."

"So your wish reflects how strong you are?" Sora asked, trying to put the pieces together. "Yes. However, there is one backfiring result." Homura stated, "The wish also conjures up a dark being to reflect that strength; the stronger the wish, the stronger the being, or in this case, Dream Eater. And since Madoka's wish conjured this world, the Dream Eater reflects on how strong the wish is."

"Okay, then why don't we help take the Dream Eater out for you guys?" Sora asked. Homura looked surprised at the quick request to help. "You…are willing to do that?" Homura asked, "But I just told you; this Dream Eater is powerful. It might be too much for even the two of you…" "It doesn't matter." Sora answered, "You're a friend of Kirito, and it sounds like you need help defeating this Dream Eater. I'll help you out!"

Kirito shook his head, but smiled. "Sora, you would help even your worst enemy if you had the right motive." he sighed, then to Homura, "Still, he is right. I don't want to see you lose your lives for the sake of this Dream Eater. I'm a lot stronger than how you remember, so I'm sure we're more than a match for this Dream Eater." Homura looked to Sora and Kirito, then closed her eyes. "I don't know if you two are just that foolish, or that caring." she muttered, then she opened her eyes again an added, "Thanks. I hope I can count on you to protect Madoka's world."

"So where is this Dream Eater?" Kirito asked. "It is in the Tram Commons, near the Sandlot." Homura answered, "Mami is there, and ever since you and Asuna left, Kyoko has entered this Twilight Town, while Sakaya is in the other timeline." "Wait, what?" Kirito questioned. "I can't really explain it myself, but when you and Asuna left, Portals were made for Kyubey and I to cross between each timeline." Homura explained, "Not only that, but Portals were opened up for Kyoko and Sakaya to cross over to the other timelines. Not only that, but to my knowledge, neither one exists in the other's timeline until now. It doesn't make any sense, whatsoever."

Kirito and Sora looked at Homura, confused at what she was talking about. She realized what she was displaying towards them, and shook her head of the thoughts. "Never mind that. I'm just confused, that's all." she assured them, "We need to hurry if we are to beat that Dream Eater." "Right!" Sora and Kirito answered, and they took off towards their destination.

* * *

 **Asuna & Riku**

Asuna and Riku looked about the streets, searching for any signs of life. "I wonder if Madoka and Kyoko are okay." Asuna wondered, looking about. "Who?" Riku questioned, looking at her. "They're friends of mine." Asuna answered, "They're suppose to be residence of this version of Twilight Town. Plus, they're girls with magical powers. Madoka was the one who taught me how to make my first Dream Eater, which was Pina. How about you?" "It was Joshua, and he helped me create Fang." Riku answered.

"Well, you've returned, and with new uninvited guests." said a familiar voice. Coming from the Tram Commons, Kyubey suddenly appeared before the two Keyblade wielders, sitting down like a dog.

"Kyubey." Asuna greeted the creature. "Who's that?" Riku asked, looking down at the cat/fox-like creature. "My name is Kyubey. I am whom the girls contract with in order to fight the Dream Eaters in this world, and the one who observes all that is happening in the multiple timelines." Kyubey introduced himself, "However, I have never seen you before. Are you related to Asuna?" "He's taking the same 'test' as I am." Asuna explained. "I see…" Kyubey understood, looking to Riku with a blank expression, "And what might your name be?" "Riku." he answered.

"So what's going on, Kyubey?" Asuna asked, "Are Madoka and Kyoko still okay?" "For now, they are." Kyubey answered, "Although, Kyoko Sakura's no longer in this timeline anymore." "What do you mean?" Asuna asked, surprised. "After you and that other boy, Kirito, interfered the flow of timelines in each Twilight Town, a pair of Portals opened up for Homura and I." Kyubey explained, "Now, we can venture between each timeline. Not only that, but while Kyoko Sakura ventured into the other timeline, another girl named Sakaya Miki ventured into this one."

Kyubey turned around and looked out at the twilight sunset. "It is strange, but I find the two timelines very peculiar." it continued, "In each version, the other girls that should fill the gap of each timeline are not there. Madoka, Kyoko and I were here, but Homura, Mami and Sakaya were not. It is the complete opposite in the other timeline. I cannot see any proof of them being killed, nor any proof they even were there to begin with. I have many hypotheses on the matter, but so many answers haven't been solved, yet."

"I think Joshua said something like that." Riku told Asuna, who nodded in remembrance, "The two versions of Traverse Town had their own time axis, and were two distinct worlds, despite looking exactly the same." "Which means these two worlds are the imaginings of the same world, just like Joshua said." Asuna finished, "And considering Madoka's wish was the one that created this version of Twilight Town, it's possible that she actually created two different imaginings of Twilight Town."

Asuna and Riku looked to Kyubey, who's expression hadn't changed. "Kyubey, could Madoka's wish really be that strong?" Asuna asked. "Hmm… It is very unlikely that is the case." Kyubey answered, "However, based on all that this Joshua person told you about the other two worlds, I can conclude that one of my theories is correct. We are looking at two 'dream worlds'; both of them connected, but apart at the same time. However, one of them was made by Madoka, while the other was made by someone else, created as a backup for Madoka specifically." Asuna and Riku looked to one another, curious. Who else could've made a world like Madoka's Twilight Town?

"But never mind that, right now." Kyubey interrupted their thoughts, "We might need your help. You see, there is a powerful Dream Eater that was made in results of Madoka's wish. It keeps changing between each world, making it hard to defeat." "That sounds familiar." Asuna stated. "Could it be the same Dream Eater as the one in Traverse Town?" Riku asked.

After a pause, Asuna asked, "So where is it?" "In the Tram Commons, along with Madoka and Sakaya." Kyubey answered, "It is currently in the other Twilight Town, but I estimate it will shift over soon. Homura already sensed your other two friends on the other side, and asked for their assistance." "On it!" Asuna and Riku understood, and they took off towards the Tram Commons.

* * *

 **Kirito & Sora**

Homura and the two boys cut across the Sandlot in order to make it to the Tram Commons. When they got there, they found Mami and Kyoko there, face to face with the Spellican, or at least, they thought it was the same. On closer inspection, however, the Spellican looked different. Its' body and feathery arms' colors were swapped about.

On the other hand, while Mami was wearing the same magical outfit as Kirito remembered, Kyoko was wearing a different kind of outfit to the one he saw when he saw the ghostly image of her before. Her outfit was composed of a long, red, sleevless dress with pink frills at the bottom, and her Soul Gem underneath her collar. She wore a dark red dress underneath with a pink skirt. She also wore dark red stockings and red knee-high boots with white collars and red gems. She also had on lavender detached sleeves and dark red wrist bands. The weapon she carried was a long spear with a golden handle and a red and silver tip.

"Mami!" Kirito shouted as he and Sora raced towards the two magical girls. "Kirito. Pleasure to meet you again." Mami greeted politely. "So this is the famous Kirito that stopped you from killin' the others." Kyoko stated, looking to him and Sora, "But I don't remember seeing this other boy. You a partner to Kirito or somethin'?" "We can explain things better after we deal with this Dream Eater, okay?" Kirito responded, him and Sora pulling out their Keyblades and Spirits, Kabuto and Kyroo, along with Prog and Sudoku.

The Spellican sent lightning from the sky, and it struck all around, summoning Hebby Repps, Thunderaffes and Halbirds. "Keep on your toes everyone!" Kirito warned the team as the Spellican rose into the air, out of reach.

The four fighters and Spirits started taking out the swarm surrounding them with everything they had. The two boys were able to witness the strength of the two girls. While Kirito knew of Mami's weapon of choice being the musket, he didn't know how good she was at using them. What disturbed him, however, was how she kept bringing out what seemed to be an infinite amount of muskets from underneath her skirt. Not only did it seem impossible, due to the size of the muskets, but it almost felt like something a pervert would imagine a girl doing. Not only that, she was also able to use ribbons to tangle her opponents up or help her swing from place to place. Combining all that together, along with the obvious experience she had, and she was a force to be reckon with.

Meanwhile, Kyoko's combat style of using her spear was quite unusual. Unlike normal spears, Kyoko's was able to separate its handle into chain links, causing her to spin the spear tip towards any opponent around her while put up a guard. It was almost like she was controlling a snake that coiled, arced, and struck with extreme speed and control. She also could produce red chains all around, connecting with all the buildings and ground, making the Dream Eaters entangled in it and made easy targets. Regardless of the unusual style, Kyoko's combat skills were quite amazing.

When the team was finished polishing off the Nightmares, they looked up to see the Spellican screech, producing a Portal, and disappear. "Hey, get back here!" Kyoko shouted. "It's too late." Mami answered, "We're just gonna have to let it go, Kyoko." Kirito and Sora looked up at the spot where the Spellican disappeared to. "It may be a different one, but it's still tricky." Kirito muttered. "Asuna and Riku have it, now." Sora replied, "We can beat this one, for sure!" Kirito nodded in agreement. The battle was far from over.

They recalled their Spirits, and walked over to Mami and Kyoko, who turned to them. "I'm really glad to see you again, Kirito." Mami spoke up, smiling at him. "Same here, Mami." Kirito answered, "I'm glad to see you're smiling again, you know, after the last time I saw you." Mami looked to one side, her smile faltering for a moment.

"Never mind that!" Kyoko interrupted, "So, mind telling me who the kid with the spiky hair is, already?" "Oh, right." Kirito chuckled, realizing that in all the commotion, he forgot to introduce Sora to the girls, "This is Sora. He's a good friend of mine." "Hey, there." Sora greeted them. "A pleasure to meet you, Sora." Mami replied, giving a curtsy, "I'm Mami Tomoe." "The names Kyoko Sakura." Kyoko followed, hoisting her spear behind her, "I saw your skills. Not half-bad for someone who ain't a magical girl."

"Hey, Mami." Kirito spoke up, seeing her Soul Gem on her hair, "Have you found any more of those purifying lights for your Soul Gem? It looks kinda dark." Mami's Soul Gem did look a bit more tainted than what he remembered. Mami shook her head. "The Dream Eaters that drop those lights are hard to find." she replied, "Plus, ever since I found out about…the truth, I haven't gone into many battles." Kyoko looked to Mami, her expression stuck between annoyance and sympathy.

"Uh, I'm not really getting what's going on here." Sora stated, looking at the other three, "What truth are you talking about?" "Oh, yeah. You don't know." Kirito realized. "Let me explain it to him." Kyoko told Kirito, then to Sora, "Simply put, the more we magical girls use our powers, the more our Soul Gems taint. If they turn completely dark, we turn into Nightmares."

"No way!" Sora gasped, realizing the dangers. "Yep, that's part of the whole 'magical girl' deal." Kyoko replied, "Which is why if we find powerful Dream Eaters, and defeat them, we can gain lights that remove the taint from our Soul Gems, therefore giving us more power. Simply put, we keep fighting until our last breath. Not fun, but hey, what are you going to do?"

Everyone looked to Sora, who crossed his arms and closed his eyes thinking about all the info given to him. "Is that why you're taking on that Spellican?" Kirito asked, "To remove the taint from your gems?" "Bingo, and add a little more meal money into our pockets." Kyoko answered, and seeing the expressions from her comment, she added, "Hey, when a girl needs to eat, it ain't for free in this world."

"Which is why we need to find a way to corner that Dream Eater." Homura said, walking up from behind Kirito and Sora, "I had already conversed with Kyubey, and he agrees with the plan." "We did that with another Spellican in another world like this one." Kirito told her, "We just need to find a place where it can't escape into either Twilight Town. Like say…towards the mansion!" "Hey, that's a good idea." Mami agreed. "Yeah, but it'll just escape like last time and head to the other Twilight Town." Kyoko pointed out.

"Kyubey will send the Dream Eater back here again, and we'll chase it towards the mansion." Homura explained, "Once their, both teams will converge on the mansion, take care of the Nightmare, and share the lights it drops evenly. Sound fair?" "Of course." "Totally!" Mami and Kyoko answered, respectively. "Madoka and the others might not be able to bring it back to this exact spot, but is sure that it will appear somewhere in the Tram Commons, near the hole that leads to the mansion."

"Then in that case, let's split up into groups." Sora decided, "The Tram Commons is a large place, so we have a lot of ground to cover." "Agreed." Kirito understood, "I'll go with Kyoko. Sora, you're with Mami. Homura, you can do whatever. Make sure you keep your eyes peeled for that Spellican." "Right!" Sora answered. "Who died and made you boss?" Kyoko asked Kirito. "I'm not. I just have more experience at this kind of thing." Kirito answered. "More than even Mami?" Kyoko asked, turning to said person, who nodded in agreement. "Anyways, let's move out!" Kirito declared, and the teams divided up, going across the Tram Commons, waiting for the Spellican's return.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: That's the New Spirit!**

 **Asuna & Riku**

Asuna and Riku made it to the Tram Commons, and looked about. They couldn't find where Madoka, Sakaya and the Dream Eater were. "So, where should we look?" Riku asked. "Where the most commotion is at." Asuna answered, "Let's look about for Madoka and Sakaya."

For a while, the only thing they could find was several other Dream Eaters, which were a lot more powerful than the ones Asuna remembered when she was here before. They were basically the same variety as the ones in Traverse Town, with a few exceptions, such as having Drill Sye instead of Cera Terrors. Apart from that, nothing had changed from Asuna's previous encounter with this world.

The two used their Flowmotion to leap up to the top of a building. When they reached the roof, Asuna saw a Portal in the center of the structure. "Hey, it's a Portal!" Asuna pointed out to Riku. "Yeah, I saw a few of those during my journey in the Sleeping Worlds." he responded. "I'll go take the test it brings." Asuna told him, and she walked up to the Portal and touched it.

She saw an image of a young woman with green eyes and green hair tied in a ponytail. "I see…so your name is Tiki." Asuna felt, "And the challenge is not to use any commands." Asuna backed off as several Me Me Bunnies and a pair of stag beetle-like Dream Eaters called Staggerceps produced themselves in front of her. "Riku, stay back, okay?" Asuna told him, "This is my challenge." "Okay. Go for it." Riku replied.

Asuna summoned Ashika and Flambé to her side. "Okay, you two. I can't pull off all the commands, but that doesn't count our bonding attacks." Asuna turned to Flambé. "Let's give them a fire show." she told her partner, who croaked in response. Ashika bounded forward to the Nightmares while Asuna and her partner focused. " _Link Style! Fire Raid!_ " Asuna shouted, merging with Flambé, and becoming consumed in a fiery aura.

She charged forward, unleashing her Keyblade in a fiery Strike Raid, striking her opponents like she could. Her series of fire-styled Strike and Circle Raids struck all the enemies, although they were not counted as commands. Not just that, Ashika was also a big help to the battle with it series of attacks. Within the minute, the group was able to finish off the Nightmares of the Portal.

Asuna and Flambé were back to normal as they reaped their rewards of the Portal, which included a rare Prickly Fantasy. Not only that, Asuna saw her Dream Eater book glow, and it revealed a new recipe to work with. "Looks like I can make an Eaglider." Asuna read, "It looks pretty tough. Hmm…the ingredients are just as tough, too." "Do you think you can make it?" Riku asked. "Sure." Asuna responded, turning to him, "Maybe you should also make that new Dream Eater that you got in Traverse Town." "Maybe." Riku answered, "Let's do it."

Asuna and Riku started setting up their own individual ingredients to make their individual Spirit. Asuna used the Fleeting Figments and the new Prickly Fantasy, and added the Bind spell for an extra boost of power. Meanwhile, Riku used Fleeting and Grim Fantasies for his Dream Eater, and added the Poison Dive technique he gained from Fishboné. The two stood back to back, and readied themselves.

"Dream Eater, beckon to my side." Asuna and Riku chanted, "Come forth, and fight with me against Nightmares!" The ingredients on both sides started to spin around and come together, then there was a flash of light, a puff of smoke, and both Dream Eaters were made.

Asuna's Eaglider was definitely an eagle-like Spirit, but it did show some assets of a hawk. it had a yellow and purple body, with pink frills around his neck, green and orange-tipped wings with yellow lines traced along it, and yellow and cyan talons. Riku's Cera Terror was just like the ones he and Asuna fought in Traverse Town. A triceratops-like Spirit, festival-colored, and with the Spirit emblem on its' forehead.

"So you're my new partner." Asuna greeted the Eaglider, who flapped towards her. She rubbed his beak, while Riku patted his Cera Terror's head. "Let me see here, what should I call you?" Riku asked, looking at his Spirit's three horns, then suggested, "How about 'Trihorn'. Sounds good, right?" He turned to Asuna, who nodded in response. She turned to her Eaglider, thinking on a name for her Spirit. "Let me think…you do look like a hawk in some ways." Asuna looked into her Spirit's sharp green eyes, then came up with a name. "I know! How about Hawkeye?" she asked. The Eaglider backed off, screeching in approval. "Great!" Asuna said happily.

Asuna pulled out her Spirit's cards, and pulled up each of their Link Boards. Due to the extreme amount of battling she had from Traverse Town to here, she racked up over 650 Link Points each. Since Pina and Petal were already maxed out, that left Flambé, Ashika, Babaru, and the newly made Hawkeye.

From Flambé, she gained not only a boost in item's power, but also gained the Blitz technique, along with the Fira and Firaga spell. With all of this, Asuna had finally completed Flambé's Link Board.

From Ashika, Asuna gained a boost in item power, resistance to ice attacks twice over, a boost to magic speed and power, a boost to attack power, and access to a new Blizzaga and Balloonga spell. After dealing with a few more secret panels, Asuna could see she only had a couple more powers to gain.

From Babaru, Asuna gained a resistance to bind and confusion, a double boost to ice-resistance, an increase to ice-attack strength, a double boost to magic strength, a boost to magic speed, the Blizzara and Mini spells. This left five more powers to go.

Finally, from the new Spirit Hawkeye, Asuna gained a new Firaga spell and a boost in attack haste. With all these new skills and awesome attacks, Asuna could see she was in for some serious organizing. She decided to test out Hawkeye's skill in the battlefield, and had Pina in the battle as well, with Flambé in reserves, and Petal, Babaru and Ashika to wait. With her assortment of attacks, Asuna decided to choose her Cura and Quadruple Pain Rapier Skill as essentials, along with using Blizzaga, Firaga and Balloonga. With her final choice, Asuna decided to pick her Aerial Slam technique, for an extra close-ranged attack.

"There!" Asuna said in relief, putting her Command Pad away, and turning to Riku, "Did Trihorn give you anything good?" "Well, I did get a reprisal technique called 'Steep Climb'." Riku answered, looking to his two Spirits he had out, Fang and Trihorn, "But I can't seem to use it. Maybe it's exclusive for Sora."

Asuna looked confused at this. "There are skills that are exclusive to you and Sora?" Asuna asked. "Sure. There are some techniques that are exclusive to Sora and I, like how I can use dark-type attacks such as 'Dark Break', while Sora can use light-type attacks such as 'Salvation'. There are other skills, techniques and magic that only one of us can do. I bet it's the same for you and Kirito."

"That is true." Asuna agreed, producing her Keyblade and looking at it, "Kirito and I have skills only one or the other could do. For example, my Rapier Skills versus his Sword and Dual Blade Skills. Although…" She turned to Riku and asked, "If I did get a new technique that only Kirito could use, how can I give it to him? He and I have not met up personally since the beginning of this Mark of Mastery."

"I had the same problem." Riku answered, pulling out his Command Pad, "That is, until I found this." He pointed to an icon on his device, which had two curved arrows, cycling around to the faces of Sora and Riku. "I don't know if you had this one, but it allows me to transfer any skills or attacks to Sora, and he can do the same for me, too." Asuna pulled out her Command Pad and looked at it. Sure enough she saw the same icon on her pad, only this one had her and Kirito's face on it. "I see…" Asuna understood, smiling at Riku, "Thanks. I think it'll come in handy." Riku smirked and nodded.

Just then, the two heard a familiar shrill, followed by someone shouting, "Get back here, you overgrown turkey!" The two looked down, and saw Sakaya Miki chasing after the Spellican that now appeared in this Twilight Town.

Sakaya was now in her magical attire, unlike the last time she met Kirito. Her attire was more like attire that came out of SAO; a blue and white battle garments with a blue and white-rimmed tilted skirt held by a belt, white stockings with blue belts wrapped around her thighs, blue and gold-trimmed shoes, dark blue detached sleeves and white gloves, with dark blue bands around her upper arms, and a long white and gold-trimmed cape. Her Soul Gem was directly on her belly button, which was slightly showing in her attire.

Asuna and Riku looked to one another, nodded, and leapt off the building to chase after Sakaya and the Spellican. Asuna's Hawkeye and Riku's Fang flew after them, grabbed the backs of their attire, and angled their descent towards the path the Nightmare was taking. "Thanks, guys!" Asuna thanked the flying Spirits. The two Keyblade wielders landed neatly on the ground, summoning their second Spirits, and went on the pursuit.

The Spellican summoned multiple Dream Eaters that got in Sakaya's way, who stopped to face them, brandishing a cutlass. "Give me a break!" she hollared, "I don't have time to waste my strength on you." "Then let us handle this!" Asuna called out, and Sakaya turned to see Asuna and Riku race up in front of her, producing their Keyblades. "Who-?" Sakaya asked. "I'll explain later." Asuna answered, turning from her to the enemies, "Riku, let's go!"

Asuna shot forth her Firaga spell while Riku unleashed his Dark Firaga. The two attacks blasted the Tama Sheep in front. They then went close in, striking down the enemies with their fierce assault. The Hebby Repps and Thunderaffes were just as easy to defeat with the two and their Spirits. Hawkeye's aerial combat, mixed with firing homing feather missiles from its' wings. Trihorn was just plain brute force, unleashing heavy assaults just like the Nightmare versions in Traverse Town.

When they were done clearing a path, the Spellican chortled at the group, then it flew off. "Get back here!" Sakaya ordered, racing after the Spellican, with Asuna and Riku at her heels. While they were running, Asuna said, "You're Sakaya, right? Where's Madoka?" "She's fine. She's taking position right now." Sakaya assured her, "You must be Asuna. Madoka told me all about you. Who's the guy?" "I'm Riku." Riku introduced himself. "Well then, Riku. Hope you like to sweat, cause this Dream Eater won't stand still long enough for us to attack it!" "We'll clear a path. You conserver your magical powers for the Spellican." Asuna told Sakaya, knowing the rules of a magical girl.

The team kept pursuing the Dream Eater all around the Tram Commons, who summoned more Dream Eaters to slow down the team. However, Asuna, Riku and their Spirits were able to take down the opponents that it summoned. Whenever Sakaya had an opening to the Spellican, she would produce a series of cutlasses, and toss them like throwing knives at it. The Spellican would get slightly damaged, but apart from that, it didn't looked totally phased by her assaults.

During the battles, Asuna discovered her Balloonga spell had one difference from the Balloonra spell; It started out as one huge balloon that, when it came in contact with an opponent, popped and damaged enemies, producing smaller balloons that homed in on the opponents. Regardless, it was a threatening attack, and one that Asuna was glad to have.

They had chased the Spellican practically all around the Tram Commons, all the way to the open hole in the wall that led to the mansion. The trio were panting from continuously chasing the Dream Eater about. The Spellican was about to summon more Dream Eaters when an arrow shot from behind the trio struck the Spellican, damaging it. The trio turned. Madoka was there, in her magical attire, which from Asuna's case, made her look more like a Pretty Cure than anything. Her Soul Gem was above her chest, almost pendant-like, and she held a bow weapon in her hand. Her Spirit, Bow, was standing right next to her.

"Madoka!" Asuna called back happily. "It's great to see you again, Asuna." Madoka greeted her. "So that's Madoka, huh?" Riku muttered, seeing the girl behind them, "She's the one that created one of the Twilight Towns."

"Madoka!" said Kyubey, racing up right next to her, "Use that arrow I told you to use." "Right!" Madoka answered, pulling out a new arrow, which had a tip shaped like a miniature Portal. The Spellican was about to move when Asuna, Riku and Sakaya surrounded it, raising their weapons and preventing it to escape. "You're not going anywhere!" Asuna told the Dream Eater. Madoka pulled back the arrow on her bow, and released. The arrow struck the Spellican. It didn't do much damage, but the Dream Eater suddenly vanished, the miniature Portal making it disappear.

"What did you do?" Riku asked, leading the girls over to Madoka and Kyubey. "I had created a special Portal that forcefully sent the Dream Eater back to the other Twilight Town." Kyubey answered, "I had already conversed with Homura, and we decided on trapping the Nightmare. From what I've gathered, we'll corner it at the mansion, and take it out there. Both parties will gather themselves at said point, and lead the Nightmare there, preventing it escape." "Got it!" Asuna understood, "We'll leave it to Kirito, Sora and the girls."

Asuna looked up, a little hesitant. "What is it?" Riku asked, "You think those guys won't do it?" "No, it isn't that…" Asuna muttered, "It's just…I realized that Kirito it with all those other girls, but I'm not with him. Knowing how other girls react with him, I can only hope…" Riku then began to laugh at this. "Yeah, knowin' the guy, he does sound like an unintentional chick magnet." Sakaya agreed, "He's calm under pressure, aggressive to stopping Nightmares, and caring about the people around him, whether he means it or not. I can't help but for falling for a guy like that." Asuna looked to her, who then added, "But I'm sure he cares for you. Believe me! I am not gonna pull any fast ones on him if I ever see him again." Asuna didn't know why, but for some reason, Sakaya just reminds her a lot of Lisbeth. **(Author's note: Totally intended, since english voice actor Sarah Williams dubs both Sakaya and Lisbeth in both anime.)**

Asuna looked at her sternly, then smiled. "Yeah, I know." she answered, "Kirito does love me, even if other girls love him. I believe in him." "Yeah, I wouldn't worry about him." Riku assured her, "As for Sora, well…" Asuna and Riku looked at one another, and laughed. Sora was far from being known as a 'chick magnet'.

"I'd hate to ruin this moment, but we have a Dream Eater to take care of." Kyubey pointed out. "Sorry. Let's take our position." Asuna answered, calming herself and turning to the group. They took off through the wall towards the mansion, ready to take on the Spellican.

* * *

 **Kirito & Sora**

The teams were separated near the open hole in the wall, waiting. Kirito and Sakura were standing pretty much in the same position near the road to the Sandlot. Homura was on top of a building, looking about. Sora and Mami were standing at the corner next to the tram exit.

While waiting, Sora asked, "So, Kyoko said that Kirito saved you from killing the others. Who were those others that you were trying to kill?" "That's a pretty tough thing to answer." Mami answered, smiling a bit at Sora's blunt question, "Actually, when I found out about turning into a Nightmare, I tried shooting Sakaya and Homura's Soul Gems in order to not fight them when they become Nightmares. It's hard for a senior magical girl like me to take on her juniors." Sora looked surprised at this. "But Kirito stopped me, and told me to keep living with my friends by my side." Mami continued, "I still have trouble grasping this whole thing, but I know Kirito was right about stopping me."

"I agree with Kirito." Sora told her, "Mami, it sounds like you care for your friends a lot, and you didn't want to see them turn bad. I understand that a lot…" He thought about Riku during his first journey, then he continued, "But I never wanted to lose my best friend, either, nor fight them. That's why what Kirito said was true; We have to keep going with our friends by our sides. If one was in trouble, we'd help them out, right? You have all your friends here, too. Kirito and I are also your friend, too."

Mami looked at Sora, surprised. "You already consider me a friend?" she asked. "Of course, I do!" Sora answered without hesitation, "You, Kyoko, Homura… You girls are all my friends." Kirito, Kyoko and Homura all heard this. Kirito wasn't surprised, and smirked at him. Homura expression showed slight surprise. Kyoko shook her head, smiling in disbelief at Sora's childish carefree nature. Mami, on the other hand, blushed and smiled graciously. Sora knew just how to make someone feel better.

Just then, the Spellican reappeared at the same spot as it was in the other Twilight Town. "It's here!" Kirito told everyone as they quickly readied themselves for combat. The Spellican looked about, seeing the group that surrounded it, shrilled, and retreated into the woods through the hole. "It's heading to the mansion, just like how we planned it!" Homura told them, "Let's move!" "Yeah, bring it on!" Kyoko declared as the group gathered and pursued.

They entered into the woods, where they saw the Spellican exit towards the mansion, and lifted its' hat off to cast a spell. The team followed through the trees, and stopped as they heard something. Exiting the road to the mansion, a heard of rhino-like Dream Eaters called Drill Sye were charging towards the group. "Stampede!" Kyoko cried out. "That Dream Eater is seriously trying to toy with us, even now." Kirito stated, "Well, we can take care of this, right, Sora?" Sora smirked in response.

The two summoned their Spirits; Kabuto, Kyroo, Prog and Sudoku, and both concentrated. " _Dual Action! Chaos Snake!_ " the two shouted together. The Spirits gave each of them their energy, and the two started firing beams of dark light energy from their Keyblades. The Drill Sye didn't stand a chance as they continuously charged forward. They were being mowed down by the two and their beams of energy. The number of Dream Eaters were high, and while most of them were knocked down, some were able to get in close. However, the two boys unleashed one final blast that destroyed the last remaining Drill Sye, clearing the road for them and the girls.

Kirito, Sora and their Spirits reverted back to normal, and turned to the shocked trio of girls. "Seriously, what kind of power training did you guys do before this?!" Kyoko asked, "Not even Asuna was this tough!" Kirito smirked at this. "Asuna might be a little bit tougher than before, too." he told her, "She and I have been through quite a bit."

Kirito's Command Pad started to vibrate, and he pulled it up. He noticed a new skill that he had gained from the battle; his Sword Skill 'Howling Octave'. He also noticed his Dream Eater book started to glow, and he swapped his pad for the book, and saw a new Dream Eater recipe for the enemy he had just faced; the Drill Sye. "My new Sword Skill and a new recipe." Kirito mentioned, "I'll work with these after our battle with the Dream Eater." Kirito placed his book away, and led the team to the mansion.

When they arrived, they found the Spellican busting open the iron gates into the courtyard. "Hang back! We got this!" Kirito told the girls. He, Sora and their Spirits charged in as the Dream Eater shrilled as it stopped at the door to the mansion. It then summoned a Portal, and vanished. "Not again!" Sora shouted, racing towards it. They couldn't reach the Dream Eater in time.

"Looks like it's Asuna and Riku's turn to take care of this." Kirito told Sora, "We had our fun at Traverse Town, so now, it's their turn." Sora looked to Kirito, smiled and nodded in agreement. "Man, this Dream Eater had better be worth it!" Kyoko moaned, "Those guys on the other side had better get their hands on some of those purifying lights for us, or else!"

"I'm sure Sakaya, Madoka and the others have it covered." Mami assured her, "They know what's at stake, and are willing to help us out." She turned to Homura and Kyoko as she asked, "After all, we are friends, right? We look out for one another." Homura and Kyoko looked to one another, and Kyoko made a toothy grin, chuckling slightly. "What's so funny?" Mami asked. "Nothing, it's just…" Kyoko started. "…We're glad we're starting to see you with your sense of justice again." Homura finished. Mami looked back at Sora and Kirito, who stared at her. "I learn from seniors before me." she stated. Kirito and Sora grinned at her, happy to see her like this.

"Oh yeah!" Sora realized, pulling out his Dream Eater book, "I just remembered I picked up a new recipe back in Traverse Town before meeting up with you, Kirito." "Oh, yeah?" Kirito asked, "What is it?" Sora showed Kirito the new recipe. It was for the Thunderaffe Dream Eater. "I think I have enough material to make this." Sora assumed, "Let's pull out our recipes, and make new friends!" "Sure." Kirito answered, pulling out his new recipe, too.

The two recalled their Spirits, and went to work sorting out the materials. Sora began putting down Fleeting Fantasies and Lofty Fancies in a circle, then added a Thundara spell for an extra kick of power. Kirito pulled out Intrepid Figments and a Wild Fantasy he discovered a while back. He then added the extra Drain Dive he had to boost his power. He and Sora backed off from their materials, and concentrated.

"Dream Eater, beckon to my side." Kirito and Sora chanted, "Come forth, and fight with me against Nightmares!" The ingredients on both sides started to spin around and come together, then there was a flash of light, a puff of smoke, and both Dream Eaters were made.

Sora's Thunderaffe had a yellow and pale yellow body, with purple horns, ears and snout, a green collar with a yellow spike and a purple and blue gem hanging from it, a blue, purple and yellow tail, aqua green wing-like decorations, and purple upper-legs. Kirito's Drill Sye was just like the other Nightmares, only its' body was mainly deep blue color, but the rest of the colors were festive-like, with green horns on its' head and two on each side of its' body.

"Awesome!" Sora cheered, seeing his new Dream Eater, "You're a lot taller than the rest of my Spirits." "Mine's definitely bigger than my other Spirits." said Kirito, patting the head of his new Spirit, "I think I'll call you 'Drill' for short. Sound okay?"

"That sounds pretty boring." Sora stated, "You're just using one part of its' kind, like your other Spirits. Can't you make your name a little more…fun?" "Oh, yeah? And what are you gonna call your Spirit?" Kirito asked amusingly. Sora pondered for a second, then replied, "I think I'll name you 'Wattson', you know, because of 'watt' being electricity." "And since when do you read Sherlock Holmes?" Kirito asked incredulously. Sora looked confused at this, and Kirito sighed, "Never mind."

Kirito pulled out his Spirit cards, and pulled up their Link Boards. Excluding his new Spirit, the only ones who's boards haven't been complete were Kabuto and Blaze. He had gathered about 550 Link Points since the last time he checked his cards, so he had a lot to work with.

From Kabuto, Kirito gained extra endurance to ice attacks, a triple dose of thunder resistance, decreased cooldown speed on his techniques and spells, unlocked more parts of the board, and a new technique called 'Icebreaker'. This left two more powers to gain, which were too pricy to gain at the moment.

From Blaze, Kirito gained a boost in attack power and quadruple attack speed, unlocked more parts of the board, gained fire resistance twice and increase in fire power, a double boost to magic speed, and resistance to bind. This left a new ability and a new spell, along with some sort of new secret panel remaining.

Finally, from Drill, Kirito only gained another Circle Raid technique. With all that finally made, Kirito now could sort out his Spirits and attacks. Kirito decided to have Drill have a go, with Komory alongside and Blaze in reserves, leaving Woe, Kyroo and Kabuto waiting in the wings. As for attacks, Kirito chose his Howling Octave Sword Skill, Fira, Drain Dive and Circle Raid as givens. He then decided to use Zero Gravira again, and added the new Icebreaker technique to see what it could do.

"That should do it." Kirito told himself, putting his pad away and turning to Sora, "So, did you get anything good?" "Nothing too interesting at the moment." Sora answered, "But I bet if I train with Wattson, I'll get something good, for sure!" Kirito nodded in agreement.

At this point, Homura, Kyoko and Mami moved back to the gate of the mansion, giving the two some space and waiting in case the Spellican came back. "So, what now?" Sora asked Kirito as the two looked to the girls. Kirito thought about that as well. It wasn't like they had anything else to do except wait for a response.

However, something did catch their attention. It was the door into the mansion, and it somehow opened and shut on its' own. The two boys looked towards it, startled at the sudden noise. "What was that?" Sora asked. "Is someone in there?" Kirito asked. The two looked at one another, nodded seriously, and entered within, wondering what or who could've caused it to open and close like that.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Battle in the Mansion**

 **Asuna & Riku**

The team of Keyblade wielders, magical girls, Spirits, and Kyubey wandered through the woods, towards the mansion, where they found the gate ajar, something Asuna didn't notice when she arrived in this exact spot before. They wandered into the courtyard, and waited.

Moments later, the Spellican revealed itself in front of the mansion doors. "Thanks for bringing it back, guys!" Asuna thanked Sora and Kirito as they produced their weapons. "Looks like the plan is working just fine." Kyubey stated. The team started to charge in, but the Spellican summoned Hebby Repps that interfered with Madoka, Sakaya and Kyubey's path. Asuna and Riku looked back at them. "We'll handle these!" Sakaya assured them, "Take care of that bird!" They nodded in response, and turn to see the Spellican phase through the wall of the mansion, entering within. The two ran to the door, and entered in.

 _(Cue KHDDD OST 'UNTAMABLE')_

When they entered, they saw the Spellican reading his magic book-hat, and forks of lightning started to shoot in the center of the main room. Moments later, a Hockomonkey Mage appeared out of a magic circle, roaring as it did so. "Now this might be a challenge!" Asuna stated as she and Riku readied to fight, while the Spellican phased through the back wall, leaving everyone else in the room.

The Hockomonkey started off by tossing large fireballs at the two, who charged in on the assault. Asuna unleashed her Blizzaga spell, countering one of the Hockomonkey's fireballs, while Riku leapt and used his Dark Barrier to protect himself from the attack. He then turned around and unleashed Dark Break onto the Nightmare, leaping above and slamming onto it three times, covered in a dark aura, before unleashing a shockwave on his final attack. Riku backed off as Asuna dove in, and unleashed her Aerial Slam technique, striking it upwards, teleporting above it, and slamming it into the ground.

The overwhelmed Dream Eater dazedly shook itself out of what kind of damage it took, roared angrily, and disappeared, now having four magic hands float about, grabbing things around the main hall of the mansion, and tossing them at the heroes. They ducked out of the way as best as they could, but Fang was struck hard by the table in the middle of the room that got tossed to him. Asuna came to the Spirit's aid, and healed it with her Cura spell. She then turned and unleashed her Quadruple Pain onto a lone hand, striking it hard and strong. This was followed by Pina's bombardment of musical bolts, destroying it.

Riku leapt onto the railing of the stairs, ground up it with Flowmotion, teleported away, and reappeared at one magic hand that attempted to unscrew the chandelier above onto an unexpected Asuna. Riku knocked it back, and unleashed Firaga to finish it off.

Meanwhile, the new Spirits, Trihorn and Hawkeye, were pummeling away at another magic hand. The hand swiped at Hawkeye, knocking it backwards, but was instantly introduced to Trihorn's Spike Mode, in which it transformed into a ball of spikes, and rolled right on top of the magic hand, before bouncing upwards and slamming down onto it, destroying it.

With one more magic hand to go, the team all swarmed upon it. It was overwhelmed and destroyed easily, making the Hockomonkey Mage reappear, dazed, and glowing pink. "Riku!" Asuna called out, signaling him to do the Reality Shift. He understood, and caught the Hockomonkey in the Reality Shift, which was the same slingshot of light as Traverse Town. Asuna summoned the large Balloonga spell. Riku aimed the Hockomonkey directly onto the balloon, and released the slingshot of light, making it arc high, then land directly on top of the balloon which exploded, turning into smaller balloons, which homed in on the defenseless Nightmare. Without too much effort, the Hockomonkey was defeated, leaving behind two purifying lights that flew right to the front door of the mansion.

The two Keyblade wielders saw the lights, then turned to see the Spellican reappear, surrounded in a barrier. It chanted another summoning spell, and now a winged Wargoyle appeared in the center of the room, flapping in midair. "So now we're dealing with another midair battle, huh?" Asuna asked, ready to fight. The Spellican retreated to the right wing of the mansion, phasing through the wall.

The Wargoyle unleashed a storm of diamond bullets down at the two and their Spirits, all who avoided as best as they could, but Pina and Trihorn were struck by the attack. Asuna, Riku and their aerial Spirits all leapt up at the Nightmare, Asuna using her Firaga spell while Riku used Zero Graviga. The Firaga did much more damage, but the Zero Graviga did allow Riku to give himself some floating in order to strike the Nightmare a few times. However, it retaliated with a fiery punch, sending Riku crashing to the ground. At the same time, the Wargoyle ignited its' tail, and slammed it onto Asuna, sending her crashing into the ground.

The two attempted to get back on their feet, but saw the Wargoyle fly down at them with a fiery fist. They each placed up their Light and Dark Barrier, enduring the pressure of the attack. As they struggled, Hawkeye and Fang combined their sonic attack and feather missiles to deal some damage. Trihorn then charged in, leapt up and knocked the Wargoyle aways a bit. Asuna and Riku recovered themselves, looking up at the Nightmare. "I really did not enjoy fighting this Nightmare before." Asuna sighed. "Yeah, I have to agree with you on that!" Riku agreed. The two got up, ready to continue.

The Wargoyle grew enraged, and fired more diamond bullets down at the team, who did their best to avoid it. "This thing is not giving us an inch!" Asuna called out to Riku, "What we need is some Link Style." "Right." Riku agreed, turning to Fang, who also looked ready to go. " _Link Style! Darkest Fear!_ " The two chanted, merging with their Dream Eaters and shrouding themselves in a dark aura, complete with claws and talons

The two leapt up at the Wargoyle, and started ferociously slashing at it, who tried countering with fiery punches and tail whips, but the two were moving more swiftly and fiercely, and without remorse. Within seconds, the Wargoyle had to make an emergency landing, falling on its' hands and feet. Asuna and Riku leapt upwards, and dove down at the Nightmare, their claws brandished in front of them. They stabbed the Nightmare in the back, who shrilled in agony, then it disappeared, leaving two more balls of purifying light.

Asuna and Riku reverted back to normal, with Pina and Fang next to them. "For a sweet Spirit, you turn me into a fierce monster." Asuna told Pina, kneeling down and petting her. "We need to use every power we can get." Riku stated, rubbing Fang's chin, "Whether it is darkness, or light." Asuna had to admit that he was right about that.

The Spellican reappeared once more, chanting something out of its' book, and summoned more lightning and a magic circle. Moment's later, the Chill Clawbster appeared out of the circle, its' claws open wide. "A lobster?!" Asuna gasped, seeing the Nightmare for the first time. "I fought something like this before, but it was packing heat!" Riku recalled his battle against the Char Clawbster inside Monstro's belly. Regardless of knowing the beast or not, the two readied themselves for the third round of battle as the Spellican exited to the left wing wall.

The Chill Clawbster filled up the room quite a bit, and it stood in the center of it, not giving the others enough room to move about. It started rotating its' scissor claws towards the two. They ducked out of the way, and unleashed their Firaga and Dark Firaga spells from either side, causing it strong damage. "Looks like this ones got a little more frostbite than the one you remember." Asuna told Riku, then an idea came to her, and she added, "I bet I know how to beat this thing. After all, you know what they say about fire and ice." "They don't mix at all." Riku responded, understanding her message.

Asuna replaced Pina for her Flambé, while Riku replaced Komory for Rhino, his Kab Kannon. Asuna also noticed when making Hawkeye that it, too, was a fire-element. This meant that the trio had a max of three fire-type Spirits. "Who wants some fried lobster?" Riku asked jokingly. "I wouldn't mind." Asuna replied, and the team charged in once more.

The Nightmare unleashed a bomb barrage from its' claws, but the team avoided it. Asuna unleashed her Balloonga spell up close, making the balloon explode the moment it appeared, followed by the smaller balloons inside. Asuna backed off as Hawkeye flew above, and started dropping fiery bombs that magically appeared in its' talons onto the Nightmare. This was followed by Flambé tossing fireballs up at the Nightmare and Kab Kannon's mortar attack, further causing fiery damage.

The flaming attacks were taking its' toll on the Chill Clawbster, and it rose into the air with its propeller tail and claws. It reached the ceiling, floating above the team, then it stopped its' propellors. "Watch out!" Riku shouted, and the group got out of the way as it crashed to the ground, the shockwave sending the team flying further away. Asuna, Flambé and Hawkeye were sent crashing into the wall, while Rhino and Trihorn helped Riku endure the attack.

Asuna fell to the ground, struggling to rise back up. Her Spirits were having just as much of a hard time rising, too. Riku got in front of his Spirits, and saw the Chill Clawbster turn to Asuna, and started to rotate its' claws at her. "Not on my watch!" Riku roared, turning to his Spirits, "Let's work together!" The Nightmares agreed, and they focused as one. " _Dual Style! Bladecharge!_ " he shouted, and Riku's Spirits melded with him, surrounded in a bright white aura, and his Keyblade became a giant Keyblade of light, over twice the length of his original Keyblade.

He bounded forward, unleashing a series of wide-sweeping and spinning slashes at the Nightmare, who flinched and stopped its' attack on Asuna. Riku kept this attack going, unleashing a storm of slashes onto the Nightmare. Asuna rose to her feet, using Cura on her and her Spirits, then saw Riku's powerful Dual Style. "I've never seen THIS Dual Style before!" she gasped, watching Riku finish his series of attacks with a powerful overhead strike.

Hawkeye and Flambé raced to Asuna's side, speaking to her in their own language, but Asuna somehow understood. "You mean the two of you with me can do the same Style?" Asuna asked. The Spirits nodded in response. Asuna looked to Riku, who got bombarded with a set of bombs, then her expression got serious. "Let's go!" she told her Spirits, and she focused with them, then shouted, " _Dual Style! Bladecharge!_ " Asuna was now just like Riku, only her aura had a tint of bright purple to it.

Riku swiped away the smoke made by the explosives, and saw Asuna leap up and slam her Keyblade of light down onto the Chill Clawbster, causing it to shrill in pain. Asuna wheeled down the Nightmare's back, landing neatly in between Riku and it. The Chill Clawbster shrilled again, then spun its' claws at the two, ready to grind them. Riku was ready to go, but he suddenly lost his Link Style, reverting back to normal again. Asuna looked back at him, then at the Nightmare in front of her. "I'll finish this!" Asuna told softly.

The ghostly image of Aqua appeared right next to her sister, emanating the same aura as Asuna. Just like Asuna now, Aqua once had the power of the Bladecharge, too, and her heart was guiding Asuna. She raised her Keyblade of light over her head, then started spinning it about above her, like a propeller, causing sparks of light to appear between it and the propellors, grinding against one another. The Chill Clawbster couldn't handle the counterattack, and was stopped. This gave Asuna the opportunity, and she leapt forward, and angled herself into a downward spinning slash, bringing her Keyblade down and through the Nightmare's head. The energy exploded, and the Chill Clawbster disappeared, leaving behind two more balls of purifying lights for the girls. Asuna reverted herself back to normal, confident that the last Nightmare was finished.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Warning of the Fallen**

Outside of the mansion, Madoka, Sakaya and Kyubey were waiting for the results of the fight to be revealed. From their point of view, there were a lot of sounds of combat from inside the mansion. However, the battle seemed to end, though there didn't seem to be any clear results of a winner. "I wonder who finished who?" Sakaya asked. Madoka was worried, holding onto Kyubey like a teddy bear. "Asuna…" she muttered.

Just then, the two saw the Spellican reappear out and above the mansion, squawking back down at the floor below with fury. "That Dream Eater is still here!" Madoka noticed, "Does that mean that…" "No. Asuna and Riku are still alive." Kyubey answered, "The Dream Eater is furious it wasn't able to beat them." The Spellican looked up, and saw a Sleeping Keyhole appearing in the sky, and dove into it, disappearing from the world.

"No! It's getting away!" Sakaya shouted. "Correction: It has gotten away." Kyubey replied, "It isn't in this world anymore." Sakaya sagged in depression. "Then all of this was a waste of time, after all." she sighed. "I don't think it was." Madoka retorted, "It showed us just how strong we are, and how much we worked as a team in each Twilight Town. I'd say we showed the Dream Eater that we're formidable no matter where we are." Sakaya looked to Madoka, then smirked. She was still as optimistic as ever.

Inside the mansion, Asuna felt her Command Pad vibrate, and pulled it out to see that a new technique had been added to her roster of moves; the Rapier Skill 'Neutron'. "Alright!" Asuna cheered, seeing a familiar skill, "I can finally bring back this move again!" Asuna chose to switch out her Quadruple Pain with her Neutron move, and placed her pad away.

She and Riku looked about, wondering where the Spellican might be. "I don't sense its' presence here, anymore." Riku stated, "Yeah, me too." Asuna agreed, "Looks like it's gone." The two looked to one another, then at the balls of purifying lights hanging at the door. "We should probably give these to the girls." Asuna told Riku, "They need it more than we do." "Yeah." Riku agreed. They walked over to the door, raised their hands up, and the balls of light fell to them. Each grabbed three lights each. They stored them away until they could give them to the girls.

"So, did you enjoy your little time together with the Dream Eater?" asked a familiar voice to Asuna from behind. "Two Keyblade Wielders, one wielding light, and one wielding darkness, working together for a foolish cause." said another voice that was familiar to Riku. The two turned around. Walking to one another from each wing above the stairs was Gouxus and Heartless Ansem, who's eyes were turned to the two Keyblade wielders as they were shocked to see them together. "Ansem!" Riku growled. "Gouxus!" Asuna barked. The Nobody and the Heartless stood together at the top of the stairs, looking down.

* * *

 **Kirito & Sora**

The two boys opened up the mansion doors and walked in, looking about. It was just the same as they remembered back in the real Twilight Town. Even though they heard the door closed before, there was no sign of life. "Hello?" Sora shouted, "Is anyone here?" Kirito kept his eyes peeled, looking up and down the mansion's main hall. "Looks like no one is here." Kirito told Sora, who turned to him, "Maybe it was just the wind, or something."

"In a way, yes and no." said a voice above, "For wind is something I definitely use." "Though the winds of someone close to them have guided them together, despite how short the time will be." said another voice. The two were startled. Both voices were familiar to the two of them. They looked up and saw Heartless Oberon and Xemnas somehow reappearing at the top of the stairs, looking down at the two boys. "Xemnas?!" Kirito gasped. "Oberon?!" Sora followed.

"It seems the Keyblade wielders have not realized what has really happened to them." Oberon told Xemnas, who nodded in agreement. "What are you talking about?!" Sora demanded.

* * *

 **Asuna & Riku**

"I've got a question." Asuna told them, "Why the heck are the two of you here, together?" "You should be asking that question to yourself." Ansem answered, "Isn't it more than mere coincidence that the two of you have somehow reunited once more? Asuna is of light, and Riku is drawn to darkness. The two are not the same." "That isn't the problem here!" Riku shouted back, "The problem isn't of light and darkness. It's of two different dimensions. Despite the fact that Sora and I are in one dimension right now, and Asuna and Kirito are in another, we somehow found our way to one another." "That is true. In the Waking Worlds, the encounter shouldn't be possible without some sort of special gateway." Gouxus stated, "But in the Sleeping Worlds, there is no such thing as a barrier. They all sleep in the same space between the dimensions."

* * *

 **Kirito & Sora**

The truth about the Sleeping worlds startled the two boys. "So in other words, we could be traveling to any worlds that are asleep in each dimension?" Kirito asked. "Indeed." Xemnas answered, "However, despite this, the encounter between any of you as you journey through should've been impossible."

"That's not true!" Sora retorted, "Our hearts are what draws us to one another. They're the things that keep us together, no matter where we are. And it was thanks to them that we got to see each other." Sora smiled at Kirito, who nodded in response. However, Oberon intervened by saying, "I beg to differ. Your hearts aren't the ones that drew you to one another. Rather, it was someone else's heart that guided you." "Someone…else's?" Kirito asked, "But who?" Oberon and Xemnas looked down at Kirito, then Oberon answered, "Why, your sister, of course." Kirito gasped at this bit of news.

* * *

 **Asuna & Riku**

"Leafa?!" Riku gasped. "She's the one that brought us together?!" Asuna asked in amazement. "Yes. It was thanks to her ancestral powers that brought you here." Gouxus answered, "Mind you, it was merely by accident, but her intentions to keep you safe from us almost worked out." "What do you mean 'almost'?" Asuna asked. "Meaning that her power of Bonds is what keeps you together, whether it would be in this world, or any other." Ansem answered, "So should her power be, shall we say, succumbed to darkness, you would become separated from one another the moment you leave this world."

"Leafa would never be consumed in darkness." Riku told the two enemies. "That's right." Asuna agreed, "Leafa's heart is full of light. There's no way she could be taken in by the darkness!" "Ah, but even the brightest hearts can be baited by the darkness, as you have already discovered, Riku." Ansem replied, turning to the frowning Riku, "While she had fought hard with the power of light, Leafa was no match for us." "What do you mean?" Asuna asked, afraid to know the answer. Gouxus, Ansem, Oberon, and Xemnas all answered simultaneously.

"Leafa belongs to us, now. Her heart now sleeps in darkness."

 **Kirito & Sora**

Sora was shocked, but Kirito was even more so. "No…Sugu…!" Kirito muttered quietly. "Where is she?!" Sora demanded, "You'd better give her back to us!" "Do not worry." Xemnas replied, "We are keeping her body safe. But rest assured, she will not be the first to fall. For when you least expect it, one more of you will join Leafa and us."

Kirito gritted his teeth, seething with anger. "I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!" he bellowed, "YOU WILL NOT TAKE ANY OF US AWAY, AND YOU WON'T TAKE SUGUHA!" Kirito breathed heavily, glaring up at the two people he loathed the most, right now. Sora was startled at Kirito's sudden roar, but his heart was just the same as he followed Kirito's gaze.

"We would like to see you try." Oberon answered, "For after this world, the two of you will become separate once again. How will you protect one another, then?" Kirito and Sora thumped their chests, with Sora answering, "We're connected right here! Me, Kirito, Riku and Asuna. We're all connected, protecting one another. That also includes Leafa!" Kirito nodded firmly.

"It seems there's no way of getting through to you while you remain together." Xemnas stated, "You might as well question your hearts if you are doing what is right. Whether your heart is truly yours…" "…Or your heart brings trouble onto others." Oberon finished. Sora and Kirito looked hesitant as the two men backed away, forming dark portals behind them, and disappeared, leaving them alone.

* * *

 **Asuna & Riku**

Gouxus and Ansem had just left the two as well, leaving them alone in the mansion. Riku looked down, then at Asuna, who started to form tears. "I can't believe this." she muttered, "Leafa, captured by them? Why didn't we know?" "It isn't your fault, Asuna." Riku assured her, "If she's captured, then we're just gonna have to find her." "Yeah, but how?" Asuna asked Riku, "She could be anywhere."

"Maybe if we unlock more Sleeping Keyholes, we can get closer to her. And while we're at it, we search for clues on her whereabouts." Asuna looked to Riku, then wiped away her tears and nodded in agreement. She looked up at the ceiling, her expression showing sympathy. "Kirito…" Asuna muttered, knowing who was hurting the worse. After a moment's pause, the two walked out of the mansion.

They arrived outside again, meeting up with Madoka, Sakaya and Kyubey. "There you are!" Sakaya cried out, racing to them in the courtyard. "We were worried about you." Madoka stated, then seeing the expression on Asuna's face, she asked, "What happened? You look sad." "Hmm? Oh, right." Asuna realized, "Sorry, it's just…" "…We got some disturbing news about a friend we know." Riku answered, not getting into big details, "We need to go find her." "A friend?" Madoka asked, "Do we know her?" "No. But we're pretty sure we know where to look." Asuna answered.

"Here." Riku said, handing over the three balls of light he had. "Purifying lights!" Sakaya gasped. "The monster that Dream Eater summoned dropped them. Asuna has three more, as well." Sakaya and Madoka each took one, looking at them. "This'll definitely help us out!" Sakaya told Madoka, "Those Dream Eaters won't know what hit them." "I'm afraid that now the main Dream Eater has left the world, those might be the last lights you'll ever get." Kyubey stated, "However, that won't stop the Dream Eaters from ending. There will be much fewer, but they will be here for you to fight." Madoka and Sakaya looked to one another, worried.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Asuna assured them, "After all, you have each other. As long as your hearts are one, you will be able to protect yourselves from anything." Sakaya and Madoka looked to Asuna, then to one another, and smiled. "You're right." Sakaya agreed. "Thanks, Asuna." Madoka thanked her, "Hey, Kyubey? Can you bring the purifying lights Asuna has to the others in the other Twilight Town?" "Of course." Kyubey answered, "Anything I should say to them?" Madoka thought for a bit, then answered, "Just that I'm always thinking about them, and that no matter where we are, we're still friends."

"Hey, can you pass on a message for me, too?" Asuna asked Kyubey, who turned to her. "Of course. What would you like me to say?" Kyubey asked. Asuna made sure to sort the words out in her mind before she told Kyubey her message.

* * *

 **Kirito & Sora**

Outside the mansion, Kyoko, Homura and Mami were walking towards the doors of the mansion. While they were waiting for any info on the Dream Eater that escaped to the other dimension, they could hear Kirito's raging voice from inside the mansion. They were just about to enter into the mansion when he and Sora opened from within, exiting the mansion.

"Hey." Sora greeted them, slightly surprised to see them so close to the mansion. "Don't 'hey' us." Kyoko retorted, "What was going on in there?" "You sounded like you were arguing with someone." Homura noticed, "Was somebody in there?" "There and gone." Sora answered, "But…" He turned to Kirito, who was upset after hearing the news about his sister. "…we got some bad news about one of our friends." Sora continued, "Actually, she's also Kirito's sister. It's kinda difficult to explain, but she's in trouble."

"How awful!" Mami gasped. "Sorry to hear that, buddy." Kyoko apologized to Kirito. "Is there anything we can do to help?" Mami asked. Kirito shook his head. "No, there isn't." Kirito answered, then tried diverting the conversation by asking, "Has there been any news from the others in the other dimension?" "Nothing." Homura answered, "Kyubey said that if either one of us did have any news, we would report it to one another and the girls on the other side."

Just then, a Portal appeared, and Kyubey with it, standing near the gates. "Speaking of the celestial being…" Kyoko stated, the group seeing the cat-fox-like creature. "Kyubey!" Mami greeted the creature. "That's Kyubey?" Sora asked Homura, who nodded in response.

"Good to see that all of you are alive." Kyubey greeted them. "As always, you're a way with words." Kyoko muttered, "So, did those guys on the other end finish off the Dream Eater." "Unfortunately, it escaped us, and is beyond our reach, now." "Oh, no…" Mami moaned. "So they didn't finish it off." Homura sighed, "But is Madoka still okay?" "All of them are fine." Kyubey answered, "In fact, Asuna and Riku were able to obtain these…" She summoned forth the three other orbs of light above her. "Score!" Kyoko cheered. "More lights for us to purify our Soul Gems." Mami said happily. Each of the girls took one from Kyubey, then backed off.

"Madoka told me to tell you that she is thinking of the three of you, and still considers you friends, no matter where you are." Kyubey informed the girls. The three girls looked to one another, smiling. "Glad to hear that girl's still got that happiness that never dies." Kyoko muttered. "I wish I could see her now." Mami added. Homura looked down smiling. "Yeah…" she agreed softly.

Kyubey then turned to Sora and Kirito, and added, "Asuna also wanted me to say something to you, as well, Kirito." Kirito looked at Kyubey, slightly anxious. "She told me to tell you this: 'Don't worry about Leafa. We'll all search for her, together, so don't think you should handle this on your own. Our hearts are connected to her, so all of us should be able to find her. If her heart is sleeping in darkness, then we will be the beacon of light that will wake her up.'. That's the message."

Kirito heard the entire message, but wasn't able to respond immediately. However, after a few seconds, he smiled. "Yeah. She's right. We will find her again." Kirito agreed, his hope restored once more. Sora nodded in agreement. Asuna knew just how to bring light back in Kirito's heart again.

Just then, the Sleeping Keyhole appeared once more, silhouetted in the sky. "Guess this means it's time to go our separate ways again, Sora." Kirito noted, seeing the Keyhole. "Yeah." Sora understood. They were warned this would happen.

They turned to the girls. "Hey, take care of yourselves." Kirito told them. "You do the same." Kyoko answered, "Make sure you guys eat well. You can't fight these guys on an empty stomach." "Maybe we can have a lovely tea party together!" Mami suggested. "Sure, I would like that." Kirito agreed, "But after we find my sister." "Yeah. I wouldn't mind having a party." Sora added, making Mami giggle.

"Kirito. I hope you find your sister again." Homura hoped. "Thanks." Kirito answered, "Say hi to Asuna, Riku, Sakaya and Madoka for me." Homura half-heartedly smiled and nodded. Sora looked to her, then asked, "Hey, maybe you should go see your friends in the other Twilight Town." Homura looked to Sora, surprised. "Why?" she asked. "Why? Why not why?" Sora retorted, "You said it yourself that you can go there, and who says that you can't go over there to see your friends there, too." Kirito smirked at Sora. He had noticed some sort of sadness in her heart, and felt she should go see Madoka.

"Yeah, he's right." Kyoko agreed, making Homura looked to her and Mami, "You've spent your entire time here, and not go see Madoka." "I know Madoka misses you, and you miss her." Mami stated, "You should definitely see her. Besides, Kyubey can take your place in this world in order for you to spend a little time there." "I'm quite interested in seeing this side of Twilight Town." Kyubey added, looking to Homura, "You can go to the other Twilight Town for me."

Homura looked to all of them, then sighed, "I guess you guys really want me to go, right?" They all nodded in agreement, including Kirito and Sora. "Very well. I shall go there to inform them of your situation here." Homura stated, "And…I'll say hi to Madoka." The group smiled at her as she blushed a bit. Kirito and Sora looked to one another, and nodded in confirmation that they were done here. They produced their Keyblades, and waved them to the Keyhole. They both shot beams of light, opening up the way forward. "See you soon, Kirito." Sora told him. "You take care of yourself, Sora." Kirito answered. Both were enveloped by light, and disappeared.

* * *

 **Asuna & Riku**

For the next few minutes, Riku and the three girls all waited around, waiting for Kyubey to return to them. Then suddenly, a Portal appeared, and with it, Homura stood there. "Homura!" Madoka greeted happily. "Well, this was unexpected." Sakaya stated. "Who?" Riku questioned. "I only saw her once, but apparently, she seems to be in the same league as Kyubey." Asuna recalled.

Madoka rushed over and grabbed both of Homura's hands, laughing happily. "I've missed you!" she said, "I'm glad to see you again!" "Yeah, me too." Homura answered, "Sorry I haven't come sooner, but, well…" She wasn't really able to give a clear answer why she didn't want to see her.

"So why are you here, and not Kyubey?" Sakaya asked. "Well, he wanted to head back, but Sora said that I should come over here, instead. He insisted that I should see the two of you." Madoka and Sakaya looked to one another, wondering who Sora was. Asuna and Riku, on the other hand, smiled at this. Sora's intentions were always meant to please someone.

"You must be Asuna and Riku." Homura greeted them, "Thanks for sending that message to Kirito. He seems to have cheered up after you relayed the message to him." "That's a relief." Asuna sighed. "We'll definitely find Leafa, that's for sure." Riku declared, "If the four of us search, we're bound to discover her at some point." Asuna nodded in agreement. "You will find her again, like how Homura and I are together, too!" Madoka stated, pressing herself next to Homura's side. Homura looked down at her, surprised at first. However, having her friend close to her like this made Homura feel warm inside. She was happy to see her closest friend again.

"Let's have those two a moment of time alone." Sakaya told Asuna and Riku, pulling them over away from eavesdropping. She then turned to them and said, "Now that Kyubey ain't here, I think you might need some answers on these two worlds, right?" Asuna and Riku were surprised at this. "I guess, but what do you know about it?" Asuna asked. "A lot actually." Sakaya answered, looking back at the two girls, "You see, the two worlds were actually made by two different people, aided by Kyubey, himself. One of them was made by Madoka, but the other was made by Homura."

Asuna and Riku looked over at the two girls. "Homura made the other imagining of Twilight Town?" Riku asked. "Yeah. Homura has extremely strong feelings for Madoka, who once sacrificed herself to save everyone." Sakaya explained, "I was saved by her, too, after I fell in despair. Homura was the only one in our home that even knew of Madoka's existence from that point on. But now, these two worlds brought us back together, one made by Homura's wish to see Madoka again, and the other made by Madoka's memories and emotions. Madoka, Homura and the others had their memories changed because of it. As Madoka's 'secretary', so to speak, I was able to keep my memories, and keep Madoka's preserved until the time is right." "And, when will that be?" Asuna asked. Sakaya smiled at her. "When we need to wake up again." she answered simply.

Just then, the Sleeping Keyhole appeared in front of the mansion, beckoning the Keyblade wielders to it. "It's time to go." Riku told Asuna. "Yeah, and split up again." Asuna added. "Stay safe, you guys!" Sakaya told them. "I hope we get to see one another again!" Madoka told them, walking over with Homura at hand. "Sure. I'd love to come." Asuna agreed.

She looked to Homura, who was smiling, glad to be with Madoka. Asuna was smiling, but sympathizing with her. _She wanted so badly to be with Madoka again, that she thrusted all of them into a dream._ Asuna thought to herself, _When she wakes up, I worry how Homura would react. I hope that her heart cares enough not to do anything to irrational…_

Asuna and Riku produced their Keyblades, and pointed them to the Keyhole. A beam of light shot out of both of them, hitting the Keyhole and opening it up for them. They looked to one another, reassuring one another that while completing their individual Mark of Mastery, they need to discover the plot Ansem, Gouxus and the others have in store for the heroes, and save Leafa from the darkness.

* * *

 **Man, what a story. Let me speak the truth when I say that I have never actually seen PMMM Movie 3: Rebellion until working on this. It did give great insight on the idea for this world with the characters. Also, I didn't realize this, but there are a lot of English voice actors that have done SAO & PMMM:  
**

 **Christine Marie Cabanos: Silica (SAO) & Madoka (PMMM)**

 **Christina Valenzuela: Alicia (SAO) & Homura (PMMM)**

 **Sarah Williams: Lisbeth (SAO) & Sakaya (PMMM)**

 **Lauren Landa: Sakuya (SAO) & Kyoko (PMMM)**

 **Cassandra Lee Morris: Leafa (SAO) & Kyubey (PMMM)**

 **And those are just the main characters of PMMM. To think that four of the five magical girls could be part of both anime. Kinda weird, don't you think? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this episode. The next one is gonna be fun for me, cause I'm doing one of my favorite anime. As always, leave a response, tell your friends, and be patient for the next episode. All support is helpful!**

* * *

 **Next Time on SAKFF:  
**

 **Asuna: I'm now seperated from Riku, but I see familiar faces. Eh? You're not the same Lucy? Come to think of it, she's definitely different, and so are Gray and Natsu. Lisanna seems to be the same one, but doesn't want to admit she's not from this world. I know it must be hard for your family to face the truth, but this isn't right. Well, in any case, I ended up once again heading into war against another greedy king and his army. Let's show them what this world's Fairy Tail can do!**

 **On the next 'Sword Art Kingdom: Falling Fantasy'**

 **Edolas! Rebellion for Home!**

 **Asuna & Kirito: The Dreams have yet to be discovered!**


	11. Edolas! Rebellion for Home!

**The next chapter is finally done! I had been sick for a while, so it took a lot longer than I thought. Still, it's a good chapter, and it is only one half of the story of what happens in the world of Fairy Tail. Read and enjoy!**

* * *

 _(I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Sword Art Online. All I do is form my imagination from both stories, and share it with the world!)_

 **Asuna's Team so Far**

Necho Cat (Pina) MAXED

 **Magic**

Thunder

Time Bomb

Sleepra

 **Stat Boost**

Thunder Boost (x3)

Magic Haste (x4)

Magic Boost

HP Boost

Sleep Block

Confusion Block

 **Spirit Ability**

Support Boost

* * *

Tatsu Steed (Babaru)

 **Magic**

Bind _(Sacrificed for Hawkeye)_

Blizzara

Mini

 **Stat Boost**

Bind Block

Confusion Block

Blizzzard Screen (x2)

Blizzard Boost

Magic Boost (x2)

Magic Haste

* * *

Wheeflower (Petal) MAXED

 **Magic**

Blizzard _(Sacrificed for Ashika)_

Blizzara _(Sacrificed for Babaru)_

Blizzaga

Esuna

 **Stat Boost**

Magic Haste (x2)

HP Boost

Cure Boost (x2)

Water Screen (x3)

Magic Boost (x2)

Bind Block

Sleep Block

* * *

Chef Kyroo (Flambé) MAXED

 **Magic/Techniques**

Cura

Aerial Slam

Blitz

Fira

Firaga

 **Stat Boost**

Fire Boost (x2)

Attack Boost

Magic Boost

Defense Boost

Fire Screen (x2)

Item Boost (x3)

 **Support Ability**

Air Combo Plus

* * *

Eaglider (Hawkeye)

 **Magic**

Firaga

 **Stat Boost**

Attack Haste

* * *

Juggle Pup (Ashika)

 **Magic**

Baloonra

Blizzaga

Balloonga

 **Stat Boost**

Blizzard Boost

Attack Haste

Blizzard Screen (x3)

Item Boost (x2)

HP Boost

Magic Haste

Magic Boost

Attack Boost

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Dive Battle! Vs. White-Winged Queen Buzzerfly**

Asuna woke up once again, now in a middle of a dive. She looked about, and saw that she was alone. "Looks like Riku and I really did split up." Asuna figured, and looked ahead to see the gate before her, along with what she had to do in order to go into the next world; 'Defeat Queen Buzzerfly'. "Queen Buzzerfly?" Asuna questioned, "I wonder if that's like that Brawlamari that I faced in the other dive?"

Asuna then saw something heading her way, and readied herself. When it came close, Asuna could see the Buzzerfly, similar to what Kirito had to face in his dive to the Garden of Time. The difference was its' color, like the fact that its' body was yellow, purple and black, and its' antenna and wings were white, purple and yellow. It screeched at her as four more Buzzerfly drones joined with her, blocking Asuna's way to the queen. "I guess that this must be my target." Asuna realized, readying her Keyblade, "All I have to take you out, so let's go!"

Asuna saw the queen order her drones to attack, then she started firing needles off from her stinger at the same time. The drones paired up, and form a beam connected by their stingers. Asuna quickly reacted to her opponent's and the attacks that were coming at her, and spun out of the way in multiple directions, avoiding the beams, drones and stingers that went by her.

Asuna slowed herself down, and saw the drones fly back to their queen. As they did, Asuna saw weakpoints on their backs, and knew where to strike. She dove at the four drones as the queen fired more stingers at Asuna. She managed to take down two of the drones, but was struck back by one of the stingers, and tumbled back. Asuna recovered herself in time to dive back down, and strike down the last couple drones.

The Queen Buzzerfly moved in close to Asuna, and started unleashing wind slashes at her. Asuna avoided, and aimed at the glowing stone on top of the Nightmare's forehead. She dove and thrusted at it repeatedly, fell back, then dashed in again, destroying the gem. "That was easy." Asuna said with a smirk.

The Queen shrilled as it turned its' back to Asuna, and she could see she was not done. There were three more gems on its' back; two right close to its' wings, and one on its' abdomen. Asuna narrowed her eyes and angled her body, aiming for the one close to its' right wing. It was difficult, considering the Queen was moving about. Finally, she dashed forward, thrusting at the gem fiercely. She managed to destroy it, and was just starting to break the gem on the left, but the Queen Buzzerfly flew away from Asuna, turning around, its' gem on its' forehead restored, and it was raring to go.

Asuna saw it call forth more drones to her side, then issued them to attack. Asuna saw them pair up differently than before, forming beams of energy that Asuna knew could easily avoid. It was the homing stingers that the Queen fired that she had to dodge spin around, avoid all around, then dashing at one of the drones, defeating it and breaking the beam it was making with its' partner. She slowed herself again, and saw the drones coming back into position. Asuna took them out one by one, then got in close to the Queen, and with several dashing thrusts, she took out the gem.

The Queen turned her back to Asuna, and started moving about as Asuna took aim and dashed at the damaged jewel next to the left wing, finally destroying it. She then targeted the abdomen, and started striking fiercely at the gem. She unleashed a final thrust at it, and completely destroyed the gem. The Queen Buzzerfly shrilled in agony, then started tumbling away. Asuna watched as the Nightmare fell further away, then it finally vanished in a sparkling of lights. It was finished.

"Yes! I did it!" Asuna cheered, flipping in the air, proud of her achievement. With that out of the way, she kept diving until she crossed the gate, and was enveloped by the warm light of the next world.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Edolas Factor**

When Asuna opened her eyes, she found herself in the middle of a desert, the sky glowing with the afternoon sun. The plant-life contained cacti that, for some odd reason, took the forms of multiple kinds of hand poses, from a thumbs up, to a fist, even to one that Asuna would refrain from mentioning. "Open plains, the digital wastelands, and now, a desert." Asuna stated, reminding herself of where she landed in before, "I get the feeling I am going to be in a lot of wide areas, void of people…" She sighed, and looked up at the sun, shielding herself from the glare it gave. "I just hope this desert isn't totally barren." she hoped.

Just then, Asuna heard a scream from someone, causing her to look about. "What the…?!" Asuna gasped. Hawkeye and Flambé produced themselves, calling to Asuna and pointing them towards a direction. She looked to where her Spirits were pointing at, and saw a cloud of dust forming. "Looks like I won't have to wait very long to find people to save, this time!" Asuna realized, and she dashed towards the commotion.

When she got there, she saw a swarm of Nightmares, composed of Eagliders, Fishboné and Tyranto Rexs. They were surrounding three people and a car. At closer inspection, Asuna realized that she knew who the three people were. "That's Natsu, Gray and Lucy!" she told herself as she ran, "They're the members of Fairy Tail that we met back in Yusnaan!"

She was right, though they were wearing different clothes than before. Natsu was wearing a pair of goggles on his head, along with a red and white-trimmed leather jacket with fiery designs on the wrists, white arm straps, a white belt, navy blue pants, and dark brown shoes.

Gray looked like he was wearing something that people would wear going to Antartica; several layers of clothing, with a white coat over it, black gloves, a black and red-checkered scarf, heavy black pants and shoes.

Lucy's hair was shorter, and her side ponytail was held with a skull pin. She wore a black and white-lined jump suit, slightly unzipped at the top to reveal her cleavage, a metal shoulder guard on her right shoulder, with a purple detached sleeve under a long fingerless glove. Her left arm had a black tattoo near her shoulder, and a dark purple glove covering her hand. She also wore a silver belt around her waist, and black shoes.

Out of the three wizards, Lucy seemed to be the only one who seemed ready to fight. Natsu and Gray were cowering from the Nightmares. "Don't just stand there! Help me out!" Lucy ordered the two boys. "We can't. We didn't bring our weapons." Gray answered her while Natsu looked fearfully at the Nightmares. "These things are gonna eat us whole!" Natsu whined. "Can't you find something useful in those overclothes of yours?!" Lucy barked at Gray.

"Why is Lucy acting so harshly at the guys?" Asuna questioned, "And why are those two acting so cowardly? They were no where near like that in Yusnaan." Hawkeye cawed at her. "You're right. We can figure it out after saving them." Asuna agreed, producing her Keyblade, "Let's take them out!" She charged in with her Spirits, and begun to assist the three at the car.

Asuna began slashing down the Dream Eaters and unleashing her magic attacks onto them. She also began using her Neutron Rapier Skill, which was a five-hit thrusting attack that caused light-based damage to her target. It was a powerful technique, which was necessary since the Nightmares were all pretty tough, especially the Tyranto Rexs. However, with her and her Spirits, she was able to protect the Fairy Tail members and destroy the Nightmares.

She recalled her Keyblade as her Spirits came to her side, cheering in victory. She smiled at the two, then Lucy demanded, "Hey, what the heck was that?!" Asuna turned to Lucy, who stepped forward, glaring at Asuna. "Uh…" Asuna started, slightly nervous. Lucy seemed less approachable than she remembered. "Wow. That was awesome." Natsu commented softly. "Yeah, how the heck were you able to produce that magic like that?" Gray asked. "Why? Can't you?" Asuna questioned, "Can't you guys use magic from your bodies?" The boys gave confused looks at this.

"Hold on, I think I know what's going on." Lucy realized, drawing Asuna's attention back to her, "You're from Earthland, aren't you?" "Earthland?" Asuna echoed, "Yeah, that's right." Lucy answered, "You're with the Fairy Tail members from Earthland, right?" "Wait, what?" Asuna questioned, "You mean you guys aren't from Fairy Tail?" "Geez, you're so clueless." Lucy huffed, "We're from the Edolas' Fairy Tail. I'm Lucy Ashley. I'm not that other Lucy that you know."

Asuna blinked, surprised. "You AREN'T the Lucy that I know?" Asuna stated, looking up and down her, "But you look so much like her, though I guess you're attire is different from her's, and so's you're attitude" Asuna looked to Gray and Natsu, and added, "And you two are definitely not the same Natsu and Gray I know, either. The ones I know are a lot braver and head-strong." Natsu and Gray looked embarrassed at this.

"In other words, this world, Edolas, is a parallel world to another, and you three are parallel versions of my friends." Asuna summed up, "Do I have that right?" "I guess you can say that." Lucy replied. "Man, this is making my head spin." Gray moaned, placing his hand on his head. "It's probably heatstroke with all those coats you have on." Asuna stated amusing, "But this is kinda confusing, too."

After a moment's pause, Asuna said, "Sorry for all that confusion. Maybe I should introduce myself. I'm Asuna Yuuki." "Hey, there." Lucy replied, "Oh, and thanks for the save." "No problem." Asuna replied, looking at the car, "So what were doing out here?" "We were heading back to our guild when my car ran out of fuel." Natsu explained. "Why didn't you just refuel it sooner?" Asuna asked him. "I don't know. I'm sorry!" Natsu apologized. "There's no need to apologize, idiot!" Lucy replied, scaring Natsu, then turning to Asuna, "Magic is a finite resource here, so magic fuel is also very limited."

Asuna approached the car, examining it. The body of the car almost looked like a small boat. The bottom part of the frame even was made of wood, which confused Asuna considering it would burn up so easily. The tires were definitely made for all-terrain, and made to last. "So this thing runs on magic?" Asuna asked, "What kind of magic are we talking about?" "The lachryma used to fuel it is made of fire magic." Natsu explained.

Asuna thought for a second, then Flambé and Hawkeye came to her side. They spoke to her in their own language, and Asuna understood what they were saying to her. "What are those things of yours saying?" Lucy asked. Asuna turned to the trio and answered, "I think we might be able to refuel your car using our fire magic." "R-Really?!" Natsu said happily. "But how are you gonna do that?" Gray asked, "You can't make lachryma like that." "No, but our magic can work as a substitute." Asuna answered, "My Spirits believe it might work, so let's give it a try." The three Fairy Tail members looked at one another. "Well, we are in a hurry." Lucy sighed, then barked, "But it better work, or else!" "R-Right…" Asuna stammered. Lucy was definitely demanding.

Natsu popped open the hood of the car, indicating where he usually places the magic lachryma. Asuna took this time to set up her commands so as to use as much fire magic as she could, since she could not use the attacks continuously. Fortunately, she had two Firaga spells and one Fira spell to work with. Plus, she had Hawkeye and Flambé, which made it even better. They all positioned themselves in front or above the hood of the car. "You guys ready?" Asuna asked. The two Spirits responded. "Together now." Asuna told them, "3, 2, 1, now!"

Asuna leapt up into the air, and fired her fire spells consecutively. Flambé roasted up some fireballs into his pan, and tossed them in an arc. Hawkeye, directly above, started dropping fire bombs produced in its talons. The three attacks landed directly in the fuel compartment in the car simultaneously. There was a burning light as all attacks fused together. It lasted for a few seconds, then it vanished, revealing a glowing fireball in its' place, filling up the car.

"Unbelievable…" gasped Lucy. "What kind of magic does that?!" Gray asked. Asuna landed onto the ground, gathering up her Spirits and approaching the open hood. Natsu raced towards it before them, looking at it. "You did it!" he cheered, "That was amazing!" "But will it be enough?" Asuna asked Natsu. "Only one way to find out." he answered, racing to the driver's seat and getting in.

As he was checking, Asuna felt her pad vibrate, and pulled it out to see that she had gained a new dodging technique; Firewheel. "Whoa, I got that technique again!" Asuna gasped, "Guess playing with fire has its' benefits." Flambé and Hawkeye landed next to Asuna, who turned to them. "Thank you guys, so much." she thanked them, "Why don't you get some rest, okay?" She pulled out their cards, and recalled her Spirits back into them.

Lucy had the passenger seat door open, looking in at Natsu. "So is the vehicle able to go?" she asked. "Oh, yeah." Natsu replied, his tone much more confident than before, "This baby's fully loaded and ready to roll!" Asuna pulled down the lid of the hood, and looked to see Natsu poke his head out of the driver's seat window, grinning. "Thanks for pumpin' my ride back up again." he thanked her, "You got some serious heat on ya." "Thanks." Asuna replied, confused, "But what got you so cocky all of a sudden?"

"Natsu acts this stupid way when he's in a vehicle." Lucy explained, reaching inside the car, "But if you pull him out…" She yanked Natsu out of the car, and put him in a torture hold, making him cry out in agony. " _Technique 31: The Studly Bomber!_ " Lucy called out, "You got some nerve speaking to someone who saved our lives like that!" "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" Natsu cried, his face in agony. Gray watched the action in fear as he hid behind the back of the car. Asuna was shocked at Lucy's actions to the crybaby Natsu. Wow. _This world's Lucy is a lot scarier than the one I know._ she thought to herself, _I'm not sure if I'll get use to this…_

After a few minutes of this, everyone calmed down and entered into the car. Natsu was driving, with Lucy in the passenger seat, and Gray and Asuna in the back seat. "Get ready, guys." Natsu told the others, his confidence back again, "We're ridin' hard." He shifted gears, and Asuna saw the tires spin and ignite in flames. "GOOO FIRE!" Natsu shouted as the car took off at high speeds through the desert, the flames in the tires boosting the speed of the car.

"Lucy, can I ask you something?" Asuna asked. "Shoot." Lucy answered, looking back. "If you know the other Lucy, do you know where she is?" Asuna questioned. "Yeah, I do." she answered, "She, the other Natsu and their buddies are fighting King Faust and his royal army as we speak."

"They're fighting the king and his royal army?!" Asuna echoed in shock, "But why? What did he do to provoke them?!" "We learned that King Faust created a magic called 'Anima'." Gray explained, "It's suppose to suck the magic out of Earthland and turn it into a lachryma." "Edolas is running out of magic, so the king decided to use Anima to turn Earthland's Fairy Tail and most of its' wizards into a giant lachryma." Lucy continued, "But he isn't satisfied with that. He plans to fuse it with the magic of the Exceeds, who are basically angels, so that everlasting magic will rain down on Edolas, but that will mean that the wizards and the Exceeds will be gone forever."

"That's horrible!" Asuna barked, "He's sacrificing innocent people for his own greedy ambitions?! That's not a king. That's a tyrant!" "You got that right." Natsu agreed, adjusting his rear-view mirror on Asuna, "Even so, the king's army is a force to be reckon with. In order to conserve the magic in the world, he ordered all magic guilds to be disbanded. Those who ignored it were arrested or worse. Our Fairy Tail is the last magic guild left."

"Even though we told those Earthland Fairy Tail wizards how tough the royal army is, they still went and started a fight with them." Lucy stated, "If you ask me, they got a lot more guts than us." "Well, I would be with them, too." Asuna agreed sternly, "They're my friends, and there's no way I would let someone get away with something like this." The other three looked at Asuna's expression, seeing how serious she was.

"Natsu, can you take me to where the other Natsu, Lucy and the others are?" Asuna asked, "I want to fight with them." "There's no need." Lucy replied. "Why?" Asuna questioned her. "Because I'm already planning on giving them the support of Fairy Tail." Lucy answered, giving her a determined look, "We're heading back to the guild, and we're gonna get ready to fight for our world."

* * *

 **Chapter 3: An Honest Family**

After a half-hour car ride, the four finally stopped themselves in front of their destination; the Edolas Fairy Tail guild hall. It was the most plant-like building she had ever seen. It looked like a giant sprout, twisted tightly and going every which way. Asuna could see the wooden doors that led in, with the name 'Fairy Tail' labeled above it. The orange and white- fringed flag and symbol of Fairy Tail was held open by vines. Asuna hopped out of the car, and looked up at the plant, amazed. "This is your guild hall?" Asuna asked. "Yep. This is Fairy Tail." Lucy answered, smirking at her.

As Natsu and Gray walked back to the guild, Asuna looked to Lucy and asked, "So these Exceeds that you talked about before, are they those cat-like fairies?" "Yeah, they are." Lucy answered, "I guess you're thinking about the two Exceeds those guys had? The white and blue-haired ones?" "Oh, you mean Happy and Carla." Asuna realized, "Yeah, but I never considered them angels, especially Happy."

"Well, the queen of the Exceeds has rule over who lives and who dies in Edolas." Lucy explained, "The people of Edolas are practically frightened of even looking at one, in fear of what might happen to them. Even so, the king still intends to fight them, and they've already taken down the queen's guard." "That's awful." Asuna replied, "They're still living beings, no matter what. We should help them." Lucy nodded in response, and she walked Asuna over as they entered the guild hall.

The interior of the guild was as plant-like as it was on the outside. The walls were darker than the exterior, and the tables and chairs all about were mushrooms. The floor was rock, and there was a bar in the back of the guild. There was a board on one side, with papers that had requests on it, and a weird machine on the other side, with a girl with blue spiky hair and a skimpy outfit working on it. There were a bunch of people all about the guild, possibly fifty people.

"Wow…" Asuna gasped, looking about. Natsu scurried away from Lucy, heading over to the bar. Gray raced over to another blue-haired girl in a sailor-like uniform that was quite revealing. "I need to deal with a few things ready before I talk to the guild in general." Lucy told Asuna, "Why don't you get acquainted with the people here."

"Hey, who's the new girl?" asked a middle-aged man with short clean hair. Everyone in the building looked to Asuna, who looked slightly nervous. "Everyone, this is Asuna." Lucy introduced her, "She help me and the guys get here safely. She's with those Earthland Fairy Tail wizards, so treat her nicely, okay?!" The guild members all replied their approval. "Sure thing." "Whatever you say." "She's kinda cute, don't ya think?" "She's from Earthland? No way!" Asuna waved to the guild. "Nice to meet all of you." she greeted them.

Asuna started greeting the people that were part of the guild. She met Jet and Troy, who formed team Shadowgear, and were the strongest members of Fairy Tail, and proud of it. She met Cana, a well-dressed woman who was very lady-like and enjoyed tea. Then there was Bisca and Alzack, who were uncomfortably lovey-dovey with one another. The girl Gray was in love with was Juvia, who was prideful and couldn't stand Gray being close to her. Asuna also met the Edolas' Wendy, who compared to the young girl she met in Yusnaan, was older, well-endowed, and much more mature.

"The people here are all so interesting." Asuna stated, walking over to the bar, "Kinda reminds me of the guilds back in SAO." At the bar, there were a trio of white-haired people, but they were all young. The person working the bar was a beautiful woman with long hair and a skimpy purple and lavander-fringed outfit. The two who were at the counter was a muscular man with a bowl-style hair and a mauve tank top with white pants. The third person there was none other than Lisanna.

Asuna walked over to them, and saw that the muscular man was crying while Lisanna was comforting him. "Are Jet and Troy making fun of you again?" Lisanna asked. "I'm sorry, but it's because I completely goofed on the last job." the man moaned. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll do better next time." the lady at the bar assured him.

As Asuna drew close, they all turned to her. "Hi there." Lisanna greeted her, "So you're Asuna, right? It's nice to meet you." "Hello there." Asuna greeted, "And who might you two be?" "I'm Mirajane." the lady greeted, "I'm Lisanna's older sister, and this is my little brother, Elfman." "Hey." Elfman sniffed. "Sorry for making you see me like this." "It's okay." Asuna replied, sitting next to them, "I am kinda thirsty. Can I have some soda?" "Coming right up!" Mirajane answered, and she pulled out a bottle of soda for Asuna to have.

"So is it true? Are you from Earthland like Lucy said?" Lisanna asked. "Y-Yeah, I guess." Asuna lied. "I heard that humans from that world can use magic from inside their bodies." Mirajane told her, "Can you do that?" "Well, I can produce Spirits and use magic spells." Asuna stated, and she produced her Keyblade, "But it all started when I gained this." Both Elfman and Mirajane were amazed at this magical summons.

"I recognize so many people here from the other Fairy Tail, though their attitudes are so different." Asuna stated, looking back at the guild, "I mean, I recognize Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Wendy. Though, I haven't seen Gajeel or Erza, anywhere." She looked to the trio, "Do you have any idea where they might be?" "Gajeel is a journalist who digs up dirt on the king." Mirajane explained, "As for Erza…" "She's one of the leaders of the king's royal guard." Elfman followed, "She's known as the Fairy Hunter because she's responsible for taking down so many of our wizards." "Erza's a bad guy here?!" Asuna gasped, then she recalled how powerful her battle was with Sora in Yusnaan's Slaughterhouse, and added, "If she's your enemy, then that's not good. I'm not sure if I'll be able to beat her, either."

Asuna looked to Lisanna, who looked down, showing signs of depression. "Are you okay, Lisanna?" Asuna asked. "Y-Yeah." Lisanna hesitantly answered, "Just thinking about things." Mirajane and Elfman tried to cheer her up as Asuna examined her closely. She really did look like the Lisanna she met in Yusnaan as well. In fact, her attitude when she met her was exactly like the other one. If the other Edolas counterparts were the opposite of their Earthland versions, wouldn't Lisanna be much more different than this?

"Hey, I need some help over here!" called out the spike-haired girl at the machine. Asuna found this a good opportunity to walk away from them, and went over to the girl as Jet and Troy joined her. "What's going on?" Jet asked. "I need to get something in the back storage room of the guild, but the entrance has those monsters guarding it." the girl explained. "Just leave it to team Shadowgear!" Troy told her, "Why don't you stay here and tell us what it is?" "No way. I need to get it myself." the girl retorted, then she turned to Asuna, "Hey, you! Why don't you come along with me and show me those magical powers." "Okay." Asuna replied, "I'll help protect you from those monsters." "Good." the girl answered, "I'm Levy, by the way. Fairy Tail's mechanic." "Nice to meet you." Asuna greeted. Together, the two girls left the guild to head out in the back.

"So tell me, why are you here, and not with Earthland's Fairy Tail wizards?" Levy asked as they walked around the giant sprout, "You realized the king's army was too much for you?" "No. Actually, I want to go there, but Lucy assured me that you guys would come with." Asuna explained. "Lucy said that?!" Levy asked, "Geez, that cow is seriously getting on my nerve if she thinks she'll get us to rally against the royal army. Were already doing so much to survive as it is!" "Sounds like you don't like Lucy that much." Asuna noticed. "She just drives me nuts." Levy scowled.

They reached the back of the building, and saw a group of Dream Eaters blocking their path. "Well, there they are." Levy told Asuna, "Go do your thing." "Oh, you know it!" Asuna responded, producing Petal and Babaru to her side, and charged in. The Nightmares were of the same variety, only it had Electricorns instead of Tyranto Rexs. Asuna made sure to set her attacks back to how they were before while in the car, and utilized her new Firewheel spell in her set of attack, which was a flaming cartwheel. There were a couple waves, but Asuna managed to clear them out.

Levy walked to the door of the storage room, and opened it up, with Asuna following behind. "That's some pretty awesome magic you have there." Levy complimented her. "Thanks." Asuna replied, looking in the storage room. It was cluttered with tones of things, and Levy walked over to where all the mechanical devices were, and started shuffling through it.

"Hey, I was wondering what you know about Lisanna?" Asuna started. "Why do you ask?" Levy questioned. "No reason, but I do know her, I mean, I know the Earthland version of her." Asuna explained, "Lisanna doesn't seem to be different from her. I just want to know if there was anything different."

"Well, Lisanna's been with us ever since she and her older brother and sister joined the guild." Levy explained, "Actually, they were here before me, so I don't know what she was like beforehand. However, I do know that two years ago, Lisanna had an unfortunate accident." "An accident?" Asuna asked. "Yeah. She had a fall, and we thought she died." Levy continued, "However, she came back to us some time later, alive and well. She was kinda weird at first, saying things or doing things that were definitely out of the ordinary. Her attitude was different, but we adapted, and she adapted with us, too."

Asuna found that bit of info puzzling. She then asked, "Did she meet any of Earthland's Fairy Tail wizards?" "Yeah, a few days ago, Earthland's Natsu and Wendy, along with those Exceeds Happy and Carla, came by the guild, thinking we were their guild mates." Levy responded, finding the machine part she was looking for, and turning to Asuna, "Natsu seemed to burst into tears after seeing her, like how we did when she came back two years ago." Levy looked up, thinking. "Now that I think about it, I noticed how Lisanna seem to disappear after a while. Since they left, she's been looking more depressed which is weird considering how cheerful she usually is. I never bothered asking, though." Asuna, on the other hand, knew exactly what that meant. Levy didn't realize it, but she told everything Asuna needed to know.

Just then, a box fell over next to Asuna, and she saw its' contents open up before her. It contained three Brilliant Fantasies and a glowing orb. "What's this?" Asuna asked, kneeling down. "Don't know. I've never seen it before." Levy replied, walking next to her. Asuna grabbed the light, and it sparkled and vanished. Just then, her Dream Eater book started to glow, and Asuna pulled it out to see its' pages open up to a new Dream Eater recipe; the Aura Lion.

"Oh, wow!" Asuna gasped, "This must've been a recipe! I can now make a new Spirit!" "You can what?" Levy questioned. "Here, let me show you." Asuna told her, and they exited the storage room. Once outside, Asuna got to work setting up the materials, which contained the Brilliant Fantasies, along with Intrepid Fantasies. She then added the Mini spell for extra power, and backed off, focusing.

"Dream Eater, beckon to my side." Asuna chanted, "Come forth, and fight with me against Nightmares!" The ingredients spun around and came together, then there was a flash of light, a puff of smoke, and Asuna's new Dream Eater appeared.

As the name went, the Spirit looked like a male lion, and was the same size as one, too, with a mane that went from orange to red to purple and finally blue as it went out. The body was yellow with green and aqua blue patterns, with yellow and green fringes on its' legs, purple feet and red claws. The tail looked armored, and was aqua blue, green and yellow. The Spirit's emblem was on its' mane, underneath his chin.

"No way!" Levy gasped, as Asuna brushed the mane of her new partner, "You created that beast out of just those little pieces? How?!" "I'm not sure, but with this recipe book, I can do it." Asuna answered, looking from Levy to the Aura Lion, "Now for you, I shall definitely call you 'Leo'." The Aura Lion roared in response, agreeing with the name.

"Now to see what you can do." Asuna stated, pulling out her cards. The only ones that weren't maxed were Ashika, Babaru, Hawkeye, and now, Leo. From the fighting since she last checked, along with how many more drops there were from the stronger Nightmares, Asuna had gained about 600 Link Points.

From Ashika, Asuna gained the last two powers she could gain from it; the technique called 'Slot Edge', and the ability Leaf Bracer, which allowed Asuna to perform healing magic without being interrupted.

From Babaru, Asuna gained a double boost in magic-casting speed, a boost to ice-based magic and resistance, and finally gained the Blizzaga spell, which all together completed the Link Board for Babaru.

From Hawkeye, Asuna gained resistance to slow and bind effects, a double boost to stamina and physical attacks, a boost to attack speed, a double resistance boost to fire attacks, a boost to fire attacks, and another Aerial Slam technique.

Finally, from Aura Lion, Asuna could only gain a boost to magic speed and a new Curaga spell, which she replaced for the Cura spell she had in her Commands. Asuna thought for a second, then she decided on sending Kirito the Cura spell, since she didn't need it, and she felt Kirito might need it. Using the method Riku taught her in Twilight Town, she set up the Cura spell, and had it sent over to Kirito's Command Pad.

"There we go." Asuna stated, putting the Pad away. "What were you doing there?" Levy asked. "Powering up myself and my Spirits." Asuna explained, "It's kinda hard to explain, but the Pad is pretty much connected to my very being, and there are so many skills and techniques I can use at a time." Asuna turned to the Aura Lion, and stated, "I think I'll give you a shot, and have Babaru with you, and save Hawkeye in reserves."  
"Man, are all Earthland people like you?" Levy asked, "Whatever, I need to get back inside to fix up the machine. Thanks again for clearing the way for me here." "No problem." Asuna replied, "I hope you don't mind me having the stuff I found in the storage." "Eh, no one's gonna miss it." Levy responded, turning around and walking away. Asuna followed behind her, wondering if Lucy was ready to take action.

As they rounded to the front of the entrance, they saw Lisanna standing outside, looking out into the evening sky. "Hey, Lisanna." Levy greeted her, "What are you doing out here?" "Oh, nothing." Lisanna replied, "Just getting some fresh air, that's all." "Might as well get it while you can." Levy stated jokingly, "With how the royal army's been, I don't know how long it will be fresh." Lisanna giggled at this. Asuna, on the other hand, looked concerned at Lisanna. "I'll stay out here with Lisanna, okay?" Asuna told Levy. "Suit yourself." she replied, and she entered the guild.

Asuna walked up next to Lisanna. "The stars are really pretty." she mentioned. "Yeah…" Asuna agreed, "You worried about the Earthland Fairy Tail wizards?" Lisanna looked hesitant, then she replied, "No, I think they'll be fine. That other Natsu acts pretty tough."

"You would know, wouldn't you?" Asuna questioned, causing Lisanna to look at her, "Lisanna, I spoke to Levy about you, and based on what she said about you, I figured you out. You're not originally from Edolas, are you? You're from Earthland." Lisanna looked fearful, taking a step back. "I don't know…" she started, but Asuna interrupted her. "And further more, I realized that you know who Natsu and the others are, but you didn't bother telling them that you were still alive. You've been dead for two years in their eyes. Did you even care about how they felt when they first saw you?!"

"It's not like that!" Lisanna barked at her, "I did want to tell them, really. But…" She looked away from Asuna's gaze as she continued, "I need to take care of my brother and sister here. The Edolas' Lisanna is dead, and if they knew I wasn't their real sister, they would be sad."

 _(Flashback)_ Lisanna watched from the back as Natsu, Wendy, Carla and Happy were confronted by the rest of Edolas' Fairy Tail. "Let me get this straight; You guys say your from another world called 'Earthland?" Troy asked. "And you came back to save your friends?" Jet added. "Yeah." Natsu replied simply.

As they continued to question Natsu, who wanted directions to the royal city to rescue the rest of Fairy Tail, Lisanna continued to watch in silence, but her eyes widened as she realized that this was really the Natsu and Happy that she knew before. It wasn't until Troy told them to leave and head back to their world, when Natsu replied, "No way. I ain't afraid of your king. And I ain't leavin' without my friends, I promise you that." Lisanna turned away and ran out the door, closing it behind her.

Outside the guild hall, Lisanna's started to cry, but she stifled her sobs with her hand. _It's Natsu; the Natsu and Happy that I know._ she thought to herself, _I can't let them find out! I don't want my poor brother and sister to go through that sadness again. I have to be strong. I have to live my life in Edolas!_ She gritted her teeth, trying to hold back the tears as she made this silent vow to herself. _(Flashback ends)_

Asuna looked down for a moment, then she said, "You can't live a deceiving life like this." Lisanna looked at Asuna, startled. "If the Edolas' Lisanna is really dead, then let her be dead. People die, I know that more than you realize. But if we remember them, they'll still live on in our hearts." Lisanna was surprised at these words. She looked away as she stated, "I use to tell myself that, too. I always told others that people have to die one day, but the memories we cherish will keep them alive."

"In that case, then let Mirajane and Elfman's have the memories of their REAL sister!" Asuna tried to convince her, "Don't tarnish her life by trying to take her place. Not only that, but if the Edolas' Lisanna have her older siblings here, don't you have your siblings in Earthland? Why don't you care for their feelings?!" Lisanna's eyes watered in tears, her mind conflicted with Asuna's argument. "I'm not trying to do this to hurt you." Asuna told her, "I'm doing this for the sake of other people's happiness. Natsu, Happy, your older brother and sister. All of Fairy Tail misses you. I know it won't be easy to tell everyone the truth, and I'm not going to tell them for you. It is up to you whether to tell the truth, or live a lie." Tears fell down Lisanna's face, but she nodded in response.

Just then, the door opened, and Gray stuck his head out. "Hey, guys!" he called out to the two, "Lucy told me to gather everyone up, so come on in." "We'll be there!" Asuna replied back, then turned to Lisanna, "You'd better dry up those tears for now, cause we might need you to get ready to fight." Asuna walked back, and Lisanna followed a few steps behind, thinking about everything Asuna told her. Little did she know that she would have to face the truth, one way or another.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: True Fairy Tail Wizards**

Asuna and Lisanna joined the group of people as Lucy stood on top of the head of the bar, getting everyone's attention. "Now that everyone's here, there's something I need to speak to all of you about." Lucy started, "We need to help out the Exceeds and Earthland's Fairy Tail wizards. I had just spoken to Gajeel, and he told the the battle had just started, and the royal army are capturing them and turning them into lachryma." The people stirred at this bit of news.

"Listen up! We have to help them!" Lucy shouted, "The Exceeds and the Earthland Fairy Tail are in serious danger. The royal army wants to wipe them out and take over this world! We can't just sit back and watch this happen can we?" "Well, no, but the royal army has all kinds of magic at their disposal. If you ask me, we don't stand a chance." "He's right." Mirajane agreed, "We had enough time trying to deal with them without any added power." "Look I hate to be a downer, but they would pulverize us." Gray stated. The other Fairy Tail members all mumbled their agreement on the matter. Asuna looked about at all of them, shocked by their cowardliness.

"I know! Why don't we just wait until the royal army and the Exceeds are done fighting?" Troy suggested, "That's the perfect time to attack, cause they will be exhausted. We can swoop in and give them a proper Fairy Tail thrashing." "I have to admit, that is a brilliant idea, Troy." Cana agreed, "That way, they say it's always best to strike while the iron's hot."

"Perhaps we should cozy up to the royal army." Juvia suggested, "If we side with them, then they'll be indebted to us, and they would no longer see us as their enemy." "That's true." Wendy agreed, "It would be nice to not have to live in constant fear of them." "You're so smart, Juvia. And pretty, too!" Gray praised her, to which she didn't reply kindly back.

"Sorry, Juvia, but that will not work." Asuna retorted, "Since the king is a tyrant, even if we were to side with him, that wouldn't mean he will have a change of heart for Fairy Tail." "She has a good point." Lisanna agreed, "There's no way to make peace with them. You know they can't be trusted. Even if we side with them, they could turn on us."

Lucy nodded in agreement, then added, "Troy's suggestion won't work, either. King Faust isn't just gonna stand around. As soon as he's done with the Exceeds, his next stage would be to usher in a time of darkness, and tyrannize anyone who apposes him. This is the only chance we got to beat him. Humans and Exceeds need to work together to stop him once and for all!" Everyone started talking with one another, not sure whether to fight or not. Lucy looked to Lisanna, who looked troubled. She wanted to help her old friends, but she didn't know whether she could do it or not.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea." Natsu moaned, shuddering at the thought of fighting, "I think it would be best if we just mind our own business and let them duke it out." "You know, he has a point." Alsace agreed, holding Bisca close to him, "I'd rather just stay here and cuddle with you." "Yeah, I agree." Bisca added, "I don't think we should get involved. It has nothing to do with us." The wizards all agreed with what they said.

Asuna looked down, her eyes shadowed as her body tensed up. "I don't believe this." she muttered, getting Lisanna's attention. Then without warning, Asuna raced up to the bar, leapt onto the table, and leapt high onto the head of the bar, standing right next to Lucy, who was surprised at this. "Is this really Fairy Tail I'm looking at?!" Asuna shouted to the audience, "All I see is a bunch of cowards who would dig a hole and wait until the enemy digs them up! The Fairy Tail that I know would stand up and fight for what's right for them and the world they live in!"

"It maybe like that for your Fairy Tail, but aren't like that." Elfman pointed out, "You have so much magic, while we don't. We aren't that strong." "This isn't about whether you have magic or not!" Asuna barked back, "This isn't about whether you're weak or not, either! It's if we are living beings!" The people started to stir at this. "The way I see it, if you have a living heart, you have a will to live, and you have the right to find happiness." Asuna continued, "Even so, someone is trying to take that life and happiness away from you! I wouldn't just stand around and watch them take that from me. I would fight with everything I got!"

"Here's the thing; We're running low on magic power right now." Levy told them, who was sitting at the machine she had been working on before, "We only have enough power to warp one more time. So if we choose to battle, there's no turning back." Asuna didn't know that the machine was capable of warping the entire guild. Now it made sense on why Lucy was so sure she could bring Asuna to the battlefield. Now the only thing left was to convince everyone to fight. "We have to make a decision now!" Asuna told them, "Are you gonna stand and wait, or take the fight to the enemy?"

As the group of people talked with one another, Lucy looked about at the group. Most of them weren't convinced to join. "I don't know what else we can say to change your minds." she started, "But please! The Fairy Tail members from Earthland are risking their lives to fight against the royal army. The Earthland versions of me, Natsu, Gray, all of us!" "I couldn't just stand around and watch them die." Asuna spoke up, "I know most of you don't know them very well, but they are friends of mine, and people risking their lives for your world's future! Are you just gonna let them die on the battlefield, or are we gonna lend them a hand?!"

"I know they are still fighting out there!" Lucy noted, "If they have the strength to fight, than I can, too! I'm tired of always running away from fights. I think it's time to stand up to the royal army!" "We gotta start fighting!" Asuna told them. "We gotta face our foes head on!" Lucy declared, tears of determination forming in her eyes. "Because that's what it means to be a Fairy Tail wizard!" the two girls shouted in unison.

For a moment, no one stirred. They were all at awe at the two girls shouting to them. Lucy and Asuna were panting a bit at their speech. Suddenly, Lisanna declared, "They're right. We should fight for our future!" "Better to fight than to regret not fighting." Wendy agreed. "It's time for the mighty Team Shadowgear to show the royal army what's up!" Jet roared. "Yeah! Let's do it for the Exceeds!" Troy agreed. Everyone started to vocalize their agreement. All of Fairy Tail was ready to fight now! Asuna and Lucy both smiled at the accomplishment, then to one another.

"Let's get all our weapons together, and prepare to warp into the battlefield!" Levy told the group, who roared in response. "I want to hold a short meeting on how we'll deal with the fight!" Asuna told them. "You sure you can handle that?" Lucy asked. "Trust me." Asuna replied with a smirk, "Believe it or not, back home, I was once the second-in-command of a powerful guild called the Knights of the Blood Oath. This is nothing." "Okay, I'll leave it to you." Lucy told her.

Asuna and Lucy hopped down from the head of the bar, joining up with the others. Lucy got a map out and pointed out the battlefield where the Exceeds, Earthland Fairy Tail, and the royal army were fighting at. "Okay, here's the plan." Asuna started, "Each of you will party into teams of two to four people. Make sure you back each other up. Those with long-ranged weapons keep their distance, and aid those who are better at close-quarters combat…" Asuna continued to explain the strategy to all of the guild members, while they all listened intently to Asuna's instructions. To her, Asuna felt like she was leading a raid party into a boss battle in SAO.

"Okay, we've got all the weapons here!" Elfman shouted, with Mirajane and him pulling out carts of magical weapons. Everyone in the guild went to pick out their special weapons, readying themselves for combat. "Okay, is everyone ready to go?!" Levy asked. "Punch it!" Lucy responded. Levy pulled the lever on the machine, causing the entire guild hall to shake. Everyone held on as the whole guild started to shake more and more violently, then all at once, the magical energy started to effect the gravity of the room, making everyone lift off the ground. Asuna was surprised at this. "Is this how we're gonna transport over there?!" she shouted. "Be ready to fight!" Lucy told her. From outside, the guild hall started to glow white, then like a sprout returning to the earth, it burrowed itself into the ground, and vanished.

On the battlefield, the Earthland Fairy Tail wizards were being overwhelmed with the royal army, who had magical spears and arm guns, along with swarms of Dream Eaters at their command. Lucy and Gray were on their backs, covered in injuries. Lucy's celestial spirit, Loke, was also injured and surrounded, unable to come to the other's aid. Happy was holding the unconscious Carla in his arms, petrified at the doomed situation they were in. "Someone, please save us." he whispered, his eyes tightly shut.

All of a sudden, a sprout started to grow, and then it grew bigger and bigger, the vines starting to spread out and taking out some of the Dream Eaters. The army was shocked at what was happening. "Whoa, what the heck?!" Gray gasped. The sprout continued to grow, and the vines started to twist about one another, forming into the Edolas Fairy Tail guild hall.

The abrupt appearance caused a huge dust cloud to form around the entrance of the guild. When the dust settled, Lucy, Asuna and the rest of Fairy Tail stood there, ready to go. "Alright, everyone. Charge!" Asuna shouted, and the roar came from all of them as they charged in for the battle. Asuna summoned Babaru and Leo to her side, racing alongside her as they charged towards a group of Dream Eaters. "Everyone, stick to the plan!" she shouted to the others, summoning her Keyblade and readying herself to fight.

All of Edolas Fairy Tail divided up into their own teams, taking on the royal army and their Dream Eaters. Edolas Lucy came to the aid of Earthland Lucy and Loke, who had hearts in his eyes as he saw the two ladies. Both Grays joined up, criticizing each other of their attire, Edolas Gray telling the other to put some clothes on while the other told to take them off. Lisanna and Natsu were tag-teamed together against the enemy, while Levy, Jet and Troy were taking out most of the competition.

Asuna was basically dealing with all of the Dream Eaters, leaving the royal army to the rest of Fairy Tail. "Let's do it, Babaru!" Asuna told her Spirit, " _Link Style! Wavesurfer!_ " Babaru fused with Asuna, and she began to glow a watery blue aura. Asuna tossed her Keyblade, and rode on it like a surfboard, unleashing her watery attacks with everything she had. Meanwhile, Leo was clawing his way through all the Nightmares with incredible force, unleashing warping dives, using its' own version of the Sparkga spell, and summoning aura versions of itself as they dove at the enemies. "I can see why you're called an 'Aura' Lion." Asuna stated.

Meanwhile, both Lucys were back to back as they were fighting off the royal army with their whips. "By the way, I found someone who seems to know you guys quite well." Edolas Lucy pointed out to the other one. "Really?" Earthland Lucy questioned, "Who is it?" "She's over there." Edolas Lucy pointed out Asuna, who spun her surfboard Keyblade at a pair of Majik Lapins, "She claims she's a friend of yours. I don't know if that's true or not, but it's partially thanks to her we arrived here." Earthland Lucy looked at Asuna, not knowing who Asuna was, since she hadn't met her before this. However, if she was responsible for bringing Edolas Fairy Tail in to join the fight, then who was she to complain.

Asuna and Babaru were separated from one another, and now she and her Spirits were taking down the Nightmares individually. All the while, Asuna was calling out to the other Fairy Tail members. "Juvia, I see some enemies coming at you on your seven!" Asuna shouted, "Alzack, Bisca, help out Cana! Gray, stop flirting over there, and get back in the battle! Wendy, go help out Happy and Carla!" Asuna was making sure that the Fairy Tail wizards would have all the support they could get. She ended up being a sort of leader to the group.

Up in the skies above, Asuna could see several floating islands, two of which had intense battles going on them. Asuna couldn't make out who was up there, but she guessed that the rest of the Fairy Tail members were up there.

When she was back to back with Loke, she asked, "Hey, where are the other Fairy Tail guys? I thought there were more of you." "Well, pretty lady, if I tell you, would you go on a date with me?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and acting cool. "Get serious!" Asuna barked, knocking Loke back with her Keyblade, "This isn't the time. Besides, I have a boyfriend, so tell me the situation!" "Sorry about that." Loke responded, massaging his head, "Erza's up on one of those islands fighting the other Erza, while Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy are facing the king in a giant mechanical dragon." "Geez, two intense fights up there, and a war down here." Asuna muttered, seeing the two battles going up above.

All of a sudden, one of the islands exploded with a burst of red and green energies that pushed against one another. The power caused the island to break apart, leaving a small fraction left. Asuna could make out two different styles of red hair, so she figured it was Erza. She watched as the island was unable to float anymore, and it fell with the two Erzas falling with it, crashing into the ground. This caught the attention of many fighters. "Erza, please be okay." Asuna hoped.

Just then, Asuna heard some screams, and turned to see several of the Fairy Tail wizards running away from a new Dream Eater, which looked like a festival-colored mole, with poofy arms and feathers on its' head, poking out of the ground from a giant hole. "What is that?!" Asuna gasped, pulling out her Dream Eater book, and seeing the enemy in the high-level section, "Holey Moley: A hit-and-run menace that pokes out of the ceiling and walls , flinging stray objects your way or taking swipes with its' claws."

Asuna closed the book, and watched as the Holey Moley dove into the hole, which Asuna discovered was more of a warp hole. It reappeared next to the Fairy Tail guild, looking up at it, producing a warp hole on the wall of the building, and diving in. "It's heading into the guild hall!" Mirajane shouted. "I'm on it!" Asuna responded, racing to the guild with her Spirits at her side, and entering within.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Vs. Holey Moley**

Asuna entered into the building, looking about. The guild hall was empty, as everyone was outside, fighting. There was no sign of the Dream Eater, either. Asuna continued to look, then she sensed the Dream Eater's presence, and she turned around and looked up at the wall behind her. the Holey Moley had its' head popped out of a warp hole, looking down at Asuna. "I suppose you tried to get the jump on me, did ya?" Asuna questioned, readying her Keyblade. Leo and Babaru readied themselves for combat. The Nightmare produced a dark barrier in front of the door, preventing Asuna to escape.

The Holey Moley vanished into the warp hole, then it reappeared in the center of the room. Asuna saw it shift places, and unleashed her Blizzaga spell at it from afar, then started to rush in for a close range assault while Babaru fired bubble shots. The Holey Moley saw Asuna closing in the gap, and disappeared into the warp hole, avoiding her and the bubbles. "He escaped!" Asuna muttered, looking about. She saw the Holey Moley reappear on the wall. Asuna leapt up at it, ready to strike, but it slashed with its' claws, striking Asuna and causing her to fall backwards. She retaliated by unleashing her Payback Thrust, shooting right back at the Holey Moley with her Shooting Star Rapier skill.

The Holey Moley dived back into the warp hole again, reappearing to the right of the bar. It then summoned small rockets that started homing in on Asuna. She dodged them with her new Firewheel technique, going right past them while covering herself in flames. She kept up the technique until she reached the Nightmare, burning it with her technique. Leo leapt in and unleashed two aura versions of itself that dived at the homing missiles, destroying them.

Asuna unleashed her Neutron Rapier skill in the Nightmare's face, blasting it with light-based damage. Babaru also joined in with its' shotgun-variant of the bubble shot. The Holey Moley countered by producing pots and sending them at Asuna and Babaru. Asuna produced a barrier while Babaru formed a barrier with its' bubbles, both of which endured the attack, but the Holey Moley disappeared into the warp hole, reappearing aways from them. "This guy's gonna keep me chasing after it." Asuna stated, leaping at the wall, and unleashing her Flowmotion to speed towards the Nightmare, and drilling at it. It took several of the drill spins, but it disappeared into the warp hole again, reappearing on the wall again.

Asuna and her Spirits continued to chase after and fight the Dream Eater before it changed locations, all the while enduring its' claws, homing missiles and thrown pots. The book was right about it being a hit-and-run type, because either it was cowardly, or this was just the style of combat it did, but the Holey Moley kept disappearing and reappearing all around the room, from the floor to the walls, and a couple times in the ceiling, making it very hard to get at.

At one point, Asuna saw it vanish again into the warp hole, and a half-dozen claws reappeared all around the room, the warp holes they came out of moving about with them. "This scene seems familiar…" Asuna told herself, reminded of the Hockomonkey Mage she and Riku had to fight before, with its' floating hands. "Guys, fight off those things as best as you can!" Asuna called out to her Spirits, who agreed and started going after multiple claws. All the claws could do was swipe at them or disappear into the warp holes and reappear in other parts of the hall. What's more, the claws seemed to be unable to be taken down, unlike the Hockomonkey's magic hands.

As Asuna, Babaru and Leo all started to get exhausted by fending off the claws, all of them disappeared into their warp holes, and the main body made its' reappearance close to Asuna. It shot more homing missiles at Asuna. She didn't see them coming until it was too late, and she was bombarded with the attack, causing her to fly back in pain. She fell to the ground as Babaru and Leo charged in to attack. Leo pounced onto the head of the Holey Moley, attempting to slash it repeatedly, but the Holey Moley shook it off and disappeared into the portal, reappearing on a wall close by. It tossed pots down at the two Spirits, striking them back. "Guys!" Asuna shouted, getting to her feet again, she unleashed her Firaga spell at the Holey Moley, but it vanished into the warp hole, avoiding the attack.

"Damn it!" Asuna snarled, looking about, and seeing the Nightmare reappear on the floor aways from them. Leo teleported, and unleashed its' warp dive, pouncing onto it again. Asuna and Babaru raced towards it as Leo leapt off and unleashed its' Sparkga spell, sending three crystals spinning about its' body. The Holey Moley tried tossing pots to counter, but they shattered and the Nightmare got struck hard.

The Holey Moley vanished again, and Leo was breathing heavily. "You've been pushing yourself a lot." Asuna noticed, "Maybe I should switch Spirits." Leo growled at her, roaring something at her. "You have your pride to think about?" Asuna questioned, "This isn't about pride or any of that! It's about whether you have the strength to go on!" Babaru saw the Nightmare above them, hanging from the ceiling, and it shot more missiles at them. It warned the other two, who looked up and avoided getting hit by the attack.

Leo growled something at Asuna, who turned to her. "You want to try a Link Style?" she asked, "Okay, just let me get that thing down from there…" Asuna leapt up and unleashed her Balloonga spell, creating a huge balloon, but it was too far away from the Nightmare. As Asuna fell, she fired her Blizzaga spell, popping the balloon and making the smaller balloons inside home in on the Holey Moley. It got struck badly, then it vanished into the warp hole, reappearing on the floor.

"Now's the time." Asuna told Leo, and they focused, " _Link Style! Shining Hammer!_ " Asuna fused with Leo, and she begun to glow a white and bright violet aura. She charged at the Nightmare, and unleashed a leaping slash that struck the ground, creating a shockwave. She then performed a spinning slash that carried her a few inches in the air, then she repeated the hammer slash, followed by another spin. She ended the combo by leaping up, unleashing a stronger sword spin, followed by a heavy downward slash on top of the Nightmare, causing a great amount of damage.

The Dream Eater vanished into the warp hole, reappearing a good distance from Asuna, on the wall. Babaru was close by, and unleashed a series of bubble shots, hitting the Nightmare in the face with it. This gave Asuna the chance to charge in and unleash her Neutron onto it, which was enhanced due to the light-element form she was in.

The Holey Moley vanished once more, and Asuna pushed off the wall it was on, activating her Flowmotion. She flew right at the center of the room, where the Nightmare reappeared. Asuna focused all of the Flowmotion's energy to the tip of her Keyblade, then slammed it down upon the head of the Nightmare. She roared in fury as she pushed the Keyblade harder onto the head of the Nightmare, and caused an explosion to take place from the attack.

Asuna backed off as she and Leo reverted back to normal again. Asuna saw the Holey Moley dazed by being hammered so hard on the head. It looked at Asuna, Leo and Babaru, seeing multiple forms of them. Confused and worn out, the Nightmare collapsed, and slipped into the warp hole, which glowed brightly, and it disappeared in a sparkling of lights. It was finished.

Asuna panted from being so exhausted from fighting the Nightmare. She felt her Pad vibrate, and pulled it out to see that she had gained a new Command Slot, with the Blitz technique taking the slot, and that she gained a new reprisal skill: Barrier Surge, which she can use after blocking an attack with a barrier, causing Asuna to dash forward with her barrier around her, hitting anyone close to her with it. Asuna remembered the technique when she was in Aqua Soul, so she figured it was a move that her sister would enjoy her using.

Asuna placed the pad away, and smiled at her Spirits. "We stopped that Nightmare from happening." Asuna told them. They cried out in approval. Asuna looked outside, and noticed the sounds of battle had stopped. "I wonder if the fight's over?" she wondered, "Let's head out there, but be ready. If they enemy has won, that could be bad news for us." The Spirits understood, and they walked to the door. Asuna took a deep breath, reached out to the door, and opened it up.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Care for You**

The first thing Asuna saw was the many streams of yellow-colored energy surging into the sky above. The streams seemed to come from the ground itself, along with the magical weapons the royal army and the Edolas Fairy Tail wielders held. Everyone seemed to panic at the sight, most of them stating that their weapons were no longer working for them. The royal army even began to flee, powerless to fight. "What the heck is going on?!" Asuna gasped, looking about, seeing the terror in people's voices.

Asuna raced over to where Edolas Lucy was, who turned to her. "Asuna!" she called to her. "What is going on here?!" Asuna demanded, "What's with all the lights?!" Lucy looked up at the lights and answered, "It's our magic energy. It's being pulled into the sky." "It's what?!" Asuna gasped. "The magic energy is being removed from the land, our weapons, everywhere." Lucy explained, "Even the floating islands above us are falling because of it." Asuna looked up and saw that she was right. All of the islands that were floating in the sky were now falling down to the ground, causing massive tremors as they crashed.

Asuna looked to the fleeing army, then pointed, "At least the fighting is over. You won't have to worry about the royal army because they no longer can use magic." "Yeah, but we can't use our magic, either!" Lucy barked back, pulling Asuna to her face, "I don't know if you realize this, all of our magic is disappearing! Don't you know what this means for Fairy Tail?!"

Asuna was shocked at Lucy's expression, seeing the tears starting to form in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I know magic is important to you." she told her, then she added sternly "But shouldn't you worry about something else, like the people?" Lucy looked questionably as Asuna continued, "You said it yourself; Your world relies on magic to survive. If that magic is taken, won't that cause people to panic?"

Lucy suddenly realized the truth of the matter, and turned to all of the other members of Fairy Tail. "Listen up, everyone!" she shouted, gaining everyone's attention, "I know things look bad, but we need to stay cool. Let's head into the royal city, and see it for ourselves." "What do you mean by that?" Natsu asked, "See what?" "Our future." Lucy answered, "Let's look it straight in the eye, and support all the citizens with it." Lucy led the rest of Edolas' Fairy Tail, along with the Earthland Gray, Lucy, Happy and Carla, towards the city.

Asuna turned to see Lisanna standing there, looking up at the tragedy before her. "Lisanna." Asuna spoke up, getting her attention, "Something is bothering me about this." "Which part?" Lisanna asked. "If the magic of Edolas is leaving, what would happen to those with internal magic like you and I?" Asuna asked. Lisanna realized the confusion of her question, and looked down thinking. "I hadn't thought of that." Asuna paused, looking at her. She knew what would happen to her after this. After all, this all happened before they came to Yusnaan. "Let's go into the royal city to help people out." she told her. Lisanna agreed, and they followed the Fairy Tail wizards as they entered the royal city.

When they entered, they found panic and mayhem all around the city. People lost sight of a bright future, and were racing through the city, not sure what to do or where to go. The lack of magic caused several other things to fall apart, and it was up to the Fairy Tail wizards and Asuna to help secure their safety and bring people back together. Everyone was divided up, and Asuna was with Lisanna, Elfman and Mirajane as they aided everyone every way they could.

Just then, they heard more devastation, and heard the news that a certain fire-breathing demon calling himself 'Lord Dragneel' was terrorizing the city, claiming that he was the one responsible for draining the magic. He had three other subordinates at his side, were composed of a blue-haired little girl, a man with black, spiky hair with a sword for an arm, and another black-haired individual, commanding monsters and using a key-like weapon. "It couldn't be…" Asuna realized, "What's gotten into Kirito, Natsu and the others?! There's already enough mayhem as it is!"

Just then, they heard news that the long lost prince of Edolas had returned, and was confronting Lord Dragneel. Asuna and Lisanna looked at one another, shocked. "But how?" Mirajane asked, "Prince Jellal supposedly vanished seven years ago!" "Could he really be back?" Elfman asked. "I wonder…" Asuna questioned, putting the pieces together, thinking things from Kirito's standpoint.

Then it finally clicked. Natsu, Kirito and the others were trying to get the prince to be a hero to the citizens, and that they were playing the role of bad guy in order to do so. It was a way for the people to have a leader to protect them from this tragedy. Asuna smiled at this. "You couldn't stop playing the role since SAO, did you, Kirito?" Asuna muttered, getting Lisanna's attention, "He's always doing the craziest things, but it always works out."

Asuna turned to the trio next to her and said, "Let's get in closer to the situation, and see what's up." "But…" Lisanna started, not sure if she wanted to be close to where the Earthland Fairy Tail was. "She's right." Elfman agreed, "We should see the results." "Come on, let's go!" Mirajane told them, tugging at Lisanna's hand and pulling her along with the rest of the group.

By the time they reached the rest of the Edolas Fairy Tail wizards, the fight was over. The prince had won, and the crowd was cheering for his victory. "Looks like the fight is over…" Asuna stated, "The citizens have finally calmed down. Great job, you guys."

All of a sudden, Natsu's body started to glow, along with the rest of Earthland Fairy Tail. Asuna felt herself glowing brightly, and looked down at herself. "I knew it." she understood. She had internal magic, like the rest of Fairy Tail, and that meant she would be carried along with the disappearing magic energy.

Asuna turned to Lisanna, who was shocked to see herself glowing, as well. The Edolas Fairy Tail members were shocked at this, too. "Whoa, what's happening to you?!" Troy asked. "Your body, it's glowing!" Jet gasped. "I-It's not what you think!" Lisanna stated, and she started to float up into the air along with Asuna, "I'm sorry!"

Just then, Mirajane grasped Lisanna's hand, smiling up at her. "It's fine." she assured her, "We've known all along." Asuna grasped ahold of a nearby lamppost, and watched the scene take place.

Elfman reached out, and lowered her head close to him. "We just wanted more time with our little sister." he told her, "Forgive us." "You're a sweet girl, just as sweet as our Lisanna." Mirajane told the tearful girl, "But you have to go. I know how much your real brother and sister care about you. So please, don't make them suffer any more." "But I…care about you, too!" sobbed Lisanna, not wanting to leave them. "You still have your siblings in Earthland." Mirajane told her, "Go to them. Please give them our regards. We'll miss you." And with that, Mirajane let go of Lisanna, letting her fly into the sky, back to where the others were. Lisanna cried out to her siblings as she was pulled away, then she disappeared from sight.

Asuna watched her leave, then she let go of the lamppost, and started floating upwards. _Lisanna had to leave behind the people who called her family, even though they knew she wasn't really theirs._ Asuna told herself, looking down and watching Mirajane collapse to the ground, sobbing, and Elfman kneeling right next to her, comforting her. _I wonder, will I have to do that when I find Aqua again?_ Asuna wondered, _Would I have to leave my mom and dad? They've taken care of me since the day I arrived on their doorstep, caring for me like I was their daughter. I didn't know until much later on that I wasn't really so. Maybe I can bring both the family I was born with and who I was raised with together, and find the answer, then. Until that day comes, I will never stop looking for Aqua!_

Asuna flipped herself around in the air, and saw the Sleeping Keyhole in the sky above her. She produced her Keyblade, and waved it towards the Keyhole. A beam of light shot out, hitting the Keyhole, and opening it up before her. Asuna was bathed in the light as she wondered what the seventh and final world would hold for her.

* * *

 **Well, that's that. Honestly, I enjoyed working with this, and it tells the sadder side of things, and how Asuna helped Lisanna and the rest of Fairy Tail. But what about Kirito's side? What will he be doing? You'll find out at some point. Until then, leave a reply, tell your friends, and wait for the next episode. Reviews are always nice!**

* * *

 **On the next SAK FF:**

 **Kirito: I need to help out the Fairy Tail team! The key to a weapon called the Dragon Chain Cannon is stolen by a Dream Eater, and it is leading to the king of Edolas. I can't stand greedy people like this, taking people's lives in order to empower themselves. I won't let this happen! I'll stop the Dragon Chain Cannon, and dethrone this king, with my friends!**

 **On the next 'Sword Art Kingdom: Falling Fantasy'**

 **Royal City! King Faust's Ambition!**

 **Kirito & Asuna: The Dreams have yet to be discovered!**


	12. Royal City! King Faust's Ambition!

**Okay, this one is a long one, just to warn you, and it has plenty of battles and amusing moments. I hope you all like it, though, cause Kirito is gonna be facing several difficult fights in this story. Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

 _(I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Sword Art Online. All I do is form my imagination from both stories, and share it with the world!)_

 **Kirito's Team so Far**

Komory Bat (Komory) MAXED

 **Magic/Techniques**

Confuse _(Sacrificed for Woeflower)_

Zero Gravity _(Sacrificed for Blaze)_

Zero Gravira

Drain Dive

Confusing Strike

 **Stat Boost**

Dark Screen (x2)

Magic Haste (x3)

Attack Boost

Magic Boost

Confusion Block

Attack Haste (x2)

 **Spirit Ability**

Waking Dream

* * *

Sir Kyroo (Kyroo) MAXED

 **Techniques**

Strike Raid

Blitz

 **Stat Boost**

Water Boost (x2)

Cure Boost (x3)

Attack Haste

Water Screen (x3)

Attack Boost

Magic Boost

Stop Block

HP Boost

 **Support Ability**

Combo Plus

* * *

Woeflower (Woe) MAXED

 **Magic/Techniques**

Poison _(Sacrificed for Kabuto)_

Sleepra

Sleepga

Drain Dive _(Sacrificed for Drill)_

Poison Dive

 **Stat Boost**

Magic Haste (x3)

Attack Haste (x3)

Dark Screen (x2)

Magic Boost

Blindness Block

 **Support Ability**

Treasure Magnet

* * *

KO Kabuto (Kabuto)

 **Defense/Technique/Magic**

Link Block

Circle Raid

Fira

Icebreaker

 **Stat Boost**

Fire Screen (x2)

Blizzard Screen (x3)

Thunder Screen (x3)

Reload Boost

Defense Boost

* * *

Tatsu Blaze (Blaze)

 **Magic**

Fira

 **Stat Boost**

Fire Boost (x2)

Attack Haste (x3)

Magic Haste (x3)

Attack Boost

Fire Screen (x2)

Bind Block

* * *

Drill Sye (Drill)

 **Technique**

Circle Raid

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to E-Land**

Kirito woke up once again in a dive, looking about. Sora was no longer about, meaning he was on his own once more. As he looked down, the echoing voices of Oberon and Xemnas rang through his head. "Leafa belongs. to us, now. Her heart sleeps in darkness." "For when you least expect it, one more of you will join Leafa and us." "Guys…" Kirito muttered to himself, "We have to remain strong, and conquer the enemy's tricks. Leafa, don't you worry about a thing. I'm coming to rescue you, right now!"

Kirito saw the gate up ahead, and saw the goal he had to achieve; 'Get 500 Star Energy'. "Okay, let's do it!" Kirito declared, spinning into action, and going full pelt into the dive.

 _(Cue 'Ignite' Opening)_

Kirito started to go through an area that was composed of streams of yellow magic energy, snake-like skeletal bodies that wound themselves about to interfere with Kirito's path, castle-like structures, and, of course, Nightmares that tried to stop him. Kirito found this area a lot more difficult than the other dives he had experienced. Kirito ended up damaging himself a couple times as he went through the dive, but he still managed to gather up over 500 Star Energy before he made it back to the gate again, opening up his way forward to the next world.

When Kirito opened his eyes, he found himself in an unexpected location. He was stand at the entrance to an indoor amusement park. From either side of the entrance, Kirito could see the interior, including a water park, a ferris wheel, a volcano, and so many other things. The sign up on the entrance had neon lighting that glowed the name 'E-Land' on it.

"What kind a crazy place is this?" Kirito asked, "Why am I in an amusement park?" Looking about, Kirito knew that this place was just like any other world, and that he might as well start looking for the Sleeping Keyhole so he could get closer to finding Leafa. He entered into the amusement park, looking about at the place. It looked quite eccentric, despite the fact that there was no one around. "I wonder if anyone works here?" Kirito questioned, "Or for that matter, why they would have a park like this with no guests?"

As he reached a crossroad in the path, Kirito saw a Dream Eater race past along the other path. It looked like a Ghostabocky, but it was more jester-like. "A Dream Eater!" Kirito gasped as Komory and Drill appeared next to him. He pulled out his Dream Eater book, and discovered the Dream Eater to be called a 'Jestabocky', and its' description stated that it was quite tricky.

"Hey, get back here, you clown-dressed freakshow!" shouted an oddly-familiar voice. Kirito stopped and was surprised to see none other than the furious Natsu of Fairy Tail, chasing after the Jestabocky, who stuck its' tongue out before racing away. Natsu's fists were engulfed in flames as he tried to catch up, his face expressing his rage. "Natsu?!" Kirito gasped. Natsu stopped in the middle of the crossroads, looking to see who called out to him.

"Hey, who the hell are you?" he demanded. "C'mon, Natsu. It's me, Kirito." Kirito answered. "Don't know anyone like you before, buddy." Natsu responded, then he noticed his Spirits, and said, "Hey, those are just like those other creatures I saw!" Kirito blinked, looking at his Spirits, then saw Natsu starting to get riled up. "I see. So you're the one responsible for it!" he growled. "What? No!" Kirito responded, but it was futile. "I'm gonna burn you and your monsters to a crisp!" Natsu roared as his body started to ignite in flames. Kirito knew that there was no stopping him when he was like this.

Natsu leapt forward, and was about to attack Drill, who panicked. Kirito activated his Link Block, appearing right before Woe, and blocking Natsu's fist. "Can you calm down for a second?!" Kirito demanded, "I don't want to pick a fight with you." "That's funny, cause I so want to pick a fight with you!" Natsu roared, using his other fist to push Kirito backwards. He flew through the air and landed on his feet, but saw Natsu closing the gap. "Guess I've got no choice…" he told himself, readying himself for the fight. After the match in Yusnaan before, Kirito was willing to have a rematch with him.

Kirito and Natsu begun to clash fiery fist with Keyblade, striking and parrying one another's attacks, trying to outclass the other in strength and skill. One of Natsu's fiery fists sent Kirito high in the air. Kirito flipped about and unleashed a Fira spell down at Natsu, blasting him in the face with it. Kirito watched the explosion, but then noticed Natsu eating the flames up, the attack causing no affect to him. "Thanks for the grub, pal!" Natsu shouted. "Crap! I forgot he could do that!" Kirito remembered.

Natsu inhaled, then shouted, " _Fire Dragon's Roar!_ ", and expelled a blast of flames from his mouth, hitting Kirito and causing an explosion to take place in the air. Natsu smirked at this, but Kirito wasn't out, yet. He came diving out of the smoke made by the explosion, and used Zero Gravira on Natsu, causing him to float in the air. "Hey, what's going on?" Natsu cried, "I can't get back to the ground!" "Nor can you move from there!" Kirito shouted, and he used his descent to enhance his Drain Dive technique, striking Natsu and making him crash into the ground. Kirito landed on his feet, his health restored thanks to the technique's effects.

Natsu got back on his feet again, brushing his shoulder as he glared at Kirito. "Not too shabby." he told him, "But I'm just getting warmed up!" "I'm not your enemy! What part of that do you not understand?!" Kirito demanded, "Now, can you please just listen to me for a second?" "Not happening!" Natsu replied, charging in to continue the brawl. Kirito readied his Keyblade, hoping to knock him down long enough to explain.

While the two continued to fight, Lucy and Gray appeared suddenly on the path Natsu was on before. They stopped when they saw Natsu and Kirito fighting. "What the heck is going on?" Lucy questioned. "Natsu, can you stop playing around?!" Gray demanded. "Who said I was playing around?!" Natsu shouted back as he and Kirito were pushing against one another, "I was dealing with the guy who's been using those monsters!" "No, this is all a misunderstanding!" Kirito retorted, "I tried to explain, but he just won't listen!" "That's Natsu for ya…" Lucy muttered with a sweat-dropped expression.

"Okay, then how do you explain those two monster that were with you, huh?" Natsu snarled, pressing himself against Kirito. "They aren't the same as the others!" Kirito replied, "My Dream Eaters are Spirits. They destroy the Nightmares like the one you were chasing! Look, they even have different symbols on them!" Lucy and Gray looked at Drill and Komory, who was watching the fight from a distance, and saw the Spirit emblems. "Hey, he's right." Gray stated, "Those monsters have different symbols." "Plus, they aren't attacking us." Lucy added, then she shouted, "Natsu, he's telling the truth!" Natsu looked back at Lucy, then after a few seconds, he and Kirito backed off from one another.

"Now, will you let me explain myself?!" Kirito asked him, "My name is Kirito. My mission is to take out any Nightmares here, and any troubles involving them. I woke up in this amusement park, and was gonna go after that Dream Eater when you got in my way!" "Yeah, speaking of which, where did it go?" Gray asked, looking about. Natsu then realized that he got sidetracked with Kirito, and his face expressed that. "You lost it, didn't you?" Lucy asked him.

"Mind telling me why you guys are after the Nightmare?" Kirito asked. "That thing had stolen a key we're trying to destroy." Gray explained, "It's suppose to power up a weapon that the king is gonna destroy our friends with."

"Say what?" Kirito asked, "I'm getting kinda lost, here. First of all, what king?" "The King of Edolas, of course!" Lucy answered, "He's the one responsible for kidnapping Fairy Tail and all of Magnolia, and turning them into a giant lachryma." "The king took some of my Dragon Slayer Magic in order to power up a weapon that'll send them crashing into the kingdom where the Exceeds are." Natsu added. "What'll that do?" Kirito asked. "It's gonna cause everlasting magic to rain down upon Edolas!" Lucy responded, "However, everyone will be lost, forever!"

Kirito gasped at this, then he frowned. "I don't have all the pieces put together, but if your friends are involved, then I want to help you save them!" "Really?" Lucy asked. "For real?" Natsu added. "How do you know we can trust you?" Gray asked. "Let's just say that I support Fairy Tail, and all it does." Kirito answered, "If they need help, then I want to do my part." "Sounds good to me." Natsu stated, "Then let's get moving!" "The Nightmare went off in that direction." Kirito pointed towards where it went, "Let's trace where it went!" With their sights set on where to go, the team took off through the amusement park, pursuing the Jestabocky.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Pursue the Nightmare**

Kirito, Natsu, Lucy and Gray raced along the path they were taking. While they were running, Kirito got the rundown on what was going on. The amusement park they were in was in fact inside the king's castle in the royal city of Edolas, a world parallel to their home world of Earthland. Unlike their world, Earthland's magic is a finite resource, used in magical weapons, rather than from a person's body like Natsu and the others. Due to it being a finite resource, Edolas' magic was running low, so the king of Edolas used a magic spell called 'Anima', absorbing the Fairy Tail guild, along with all of Magnolia, and turning them into a giant lachryma.

Fortunately, all of the Dragon Slayers and Exceeds, along with Lucy, survived it due to their special magic or being saved, and went to Edolas to rescue their friends. Along the way, they managed to reawaken Erza and Gray back to their normal forms thanks to the power of Gajeel's Dragon Slayer Magic. When Kirito questioned where the other live members of Fairy Tail were, he learned that Gajeel and Happy were trying to free the rest of Fairy Tail from the lachryma. Wendy and Carla went to warn the Exceeds of Extalia of what was to come, and Erza was apparently fighting against the Edolas version of Erza, who was one of the captains in the royal army.

By the time Kirito got all of the info, they arrived at an open area between a ferris wheel and a swinging ship. In the center of the area laid a large key with a blue dragon figure at the top of it. "There it is!" Lucy cheered. "I got it!" Natsu declared, racing towards the key. By the time he got close enough to reach out, the key disappeared in a puff of smoke, revealing itself to be a Jestabocky. "What the heck?!" Natsu cried out. "It was a fake!" Gray gasped. All of a sudden, multiple Dream Eaters appeared all about Natsu, who looked about, seeing the situation he was in. "So you guys want to brawl, huh?" Natsu snarled, holding up a fiery fist. "Let me in on the fun!" Kirito called to him summoning his Spirits as he readied to fight.

Kirito and Natsu started taking out the Dream Eaters left and right, which were composed of Jestabocky, Ducky Goose, Juggle Pups, and Electricorns. Natsu's flames were especially tough against the Nightmares all about them, while Kirito unleashed all of his attacks with just as much intensity. Kirito got use to his Howling Octave Sword Skill again, which was a eight-hit, fire-element attack, comprised of five consecutive thrusts, followed by a downwards slash, then a rising slash, followed by an overhead slash, causing an explosion. Kirito also got to know the Icebreaker technique, which composed of him unleashing an icy sword spin that froze his enemies, followed by a fiery sword spin, shattering the ice and increasing the damage.

Once they cleared the area of all the Dream Eaters, Natsu looked frustrated. "Man, I can't believe those things can turn into keys!" he snarled. "This IS gonna make our mission a bit harder, if those things can trick us like that." Kirito told him, "We're just gonna have to be more careful, next time." "If that one was the fake, then who has the real key?" Lucy asked in a worried tone.

"Hey, look up there!" Gray shouted, pointing upwards. Quite aways from them, riding on the roller coaster, was another Jestabocky, and it was holding a key like the one they saw before. "That thing has a key!" "Could that be the real key?" Lucy asked. "Only one way to find out!" Kirito answered, and he led the team towards where the roller coaster was.

After taking out a few sets of Dream Eaters that impeded in their path, the team arrived just above the track, or rather rail, of the roller coaster. The Jestabocky that held the key was still riding the coaster, enjoying the ride. "I'll stop it!" Natsu shouted, leaping up onto the rail and jumping his way towards the car the Jestabocky was on. "Wait, Natsu!" Lucy shouted, but he didn't care.

With one fiery fist, Natsu smashed the car the Jestabocky was on, and the Nightmare flew over him, dropping the key. Natsu watched both of them fly, and saw the key turn into another Jestabocky, both of them sticking their tongues out at Natsu. "Damn it! It's another fake!" he shouted, racing towards the flying Dream Eaters. He leapt up, and took each of them out in one shot.

As he fell, Natsu landed into another one of the roller coaster cars that was going along the track. Arms on the back of the car grabbed his arms, holding him in the car. "Hey! Let me go!" Natsu shouted, but as soon as he said this, he started to look sick, and his cheeks started to bulge, almost like he was gonna throw up. "What's up with him?" Kirito asked. "It's his motion sickness." Lucy muttered, "He gets seriously sick whenever he gets on a vehicle." "What a loser…" Gray added. Kirito looked up at Natsu. He had no idea Natsu had that kind of problem, since he never witness him on any vehicle before. Now that he knew, it kinda made Natsu look pretty dumb.

"As much as I would like to watch this, I think we should help him out." Kirito told the two, "I'll go up there and free him." "Okay, but how are you gonna do that?" Gray asked. "Watch this…" Kirito stated. He leapt at a wall, and activated his Flowmotion. He used the power to leap up onto the track, and he started grinding along it, chasing after Natsu. "Woah!" Lucy gasped, watching Kirito go.

Kirito pursued the car along the track, seeing Natsu's sick expression from a distance. "I'm only a little bit faster than that car, but at this rate, it'll take forever to reach him!" Kirito told himself, "I need to get close to him faster!" Kirito then looked ahead of the track, and noticed a double helix coming up on them, the lower one being a wider turn than the top one. This gave Kirito a plan of action.

As Natsu reached the helix first, the turning caused his face to turn blue, and his cheeks to bulge even more. Kirito watched as the car he was in went down to the second helix just as he, himself, arrived at the first. "Now!" Kirito shouted, and he leapt off of the track, falling down mere feet behind Natsu's car, and continuing the pursuit.

"Now I've got you!" Kirito shouted, reaching out to take the car. He grabbed the back end, and pulled himself aboard the car. Kirito steadied his balance on the moving car, producing his Keyblade. With a few whacks, Kirito managed to destroy the hands holding Natsu in the car. He then used Zero Gravira on Natsu, lifting him out of the car and making him float in midair. Kirito leapt off the car, landing on the ground below, watching as the Zero Gravira wore off, and Natsu fell to the ground near Kirito, shaken by the car ride.

"Is it…over now?" Natsu squeaked. "Yeah, it's over." Kirito replied, reaching out to him, "Seriously, are you okay?" Natsu shook his head, his motion sickness worn off, and he reached out to Kirito's hand, pulling himself up to his feet. "Yeah, I'm okay." he answered, "Thanks for the save, Kirito." "No prob." Kirito answered.

Just then, Kirito noticed something far behind Natsu. It was another Jestabocky, also holding a key, waving it above it as it entered a haunted house called 'Monster Academy'. "Over there!" Kirito shouted, pointing to the Nightmare. Natsu turned and saw it enter the building. "Great, another one." he moaned. "Let's hope it isn't a fake one." Kirito told him.

"I got it!" Lucy shouted, appearing out of nowhere and entering the building in pursuit of the Jestabocky. "Wait, don't go in there alone!" Kirito shouted, and he and Natsu chased after Lucy and the Nightmare as they entered the haunted house.

They entered the halls of the haunted house, looking about. It wasn't as scary for the two, due to them being so fearless. They entered the 'classroom' of the academy, which fit the feeling of the entire building, composed of oversized school desks and monsters of many kinds in school uniforms, the biggest of which being a giant version of Frankenstein's monster. "Well, I can say that this building just spells the word 'cliché'." Kirito stated, looking up at a young Medusa figure. Natsu looked up at a lizard-faced monster with an expression that said 'I don't get it'.

"Hey, is anyone there?! Get me out of here!" shouted Lucy's muffled voice. It was coming from inside an upright coffin-like box in the front of the classroom. Natsu and Kirito turned and raced over to the box. "Lucy, is that you?" Kirito asked. "This isn't the time to be playing around…" Natsu told her. "I'm not playing around!" Lucy retorted, shaking the coffin violently, "I was chasing after that monster when it trapped me in this thing, so get me out of here!"

Natsu opened the door, and both were startled. "What's with those expressions?" Lucy asked. She was wearing a revealing, red genie-styled attire. "What are you doing wearing a genie outfit?!" Natsu demanded. Lucy looked down, and was shocked to see the new change in her clothes.

Kirito looked behind the box, both to see what happened and to refrain from looking in consideration for Asuna. He saw a label on it, though it was in a different language, so he could not understand it. "Hey, there's something over here." Kirito told them. Natsu walked over and read, "The Complete Transformation Actor's Box: Come with us and enjoy the land of fairy tails with some fun and exciting transformations that everyone will enjoy." "Fun and exciting?" Lucy repeated, not amused with her look. "I think they forgot to add the warning that skimpy attires are included." Kirito sighed, then he noticed a turn dial below the label, and pointed out, "This might change your attire. Natsu, help her out, okay? I'll go look about for the Jestabocky." "My real clothes better be in there!" Lucy warned Natsu as she entered the box again. "Okay, here goes!" Natsu responded with a sinister grin on his face.

Kirito walked to the back of the classroom, looking for any signs of the Jestabocky. As he reached the far back, he noticed something near the Frankenstein monster's feet. "Hey, a new Portal!" Kirito noticed, walking over to it and touching the side. He saw the image of a woman with dark-red eyes and hair of the same color, tied in a ponytail. "So the person's name is 'Anna'." Kirito felt, "It also says that I need to take out the enemies in a time limit." The Portal rose into the air as four pegasus-like Dream Eaters appeared called Pegaslick, along with several Wheeflowers. Kirito summoned Drill and Komory, and went into immediate action.

Kirito leapt up and unleashed an aerial Circle Raid technique, slashing the Pegaslicks before they could escape. He followed it up with air-dashing at one of the Nightmares, activating his Flowmotion, spinning about it until he got his aim right, and smacked the Pegaslick over to another one, making both of them slam into Frankenstein's monster. Komory followed the attack through with its' sonic screech, destroying both of them.

Kirito landed on the ground with Drill, and shouted, "Let's take them all out at once!" Drill understood, and the two quickly focused. " _Link Action! Roll Call!_ " Kirito shouted, and all of a sudden, Drill transformed into a spiked-ball form, while Kirito stood on top of him. Kirito started rolling Drill towards the Wheeflowers, trampling over them and skewering them with the spikes. Kirito kept this up until the Link Action ended. By the time that was done, Kirito and Drill defeated all of the Wheeflowers while damaging one of the Pegaslicks. Kirito leapt off Drill when the link ended, unleashing his Drain Dive onto the damaged Pegaslick, finishing it off. Komory was already dealing with the last Pegaslick while Kirito did this, and it was successful in defeating it.

Kirito sighed in relief that he finished quickly, then looked up at the Portal in the air. "I hope that was fast enough." Kirito muttered. The rewards of completing the Portal rained down around him, along with a rare Epic Fantasy. He noticed his Dream Eater book glowing, and opened it up to see a new recipe in it to create a Halbird. "Yes!" Natsu cheered softly, "Now to make it happen." Kirito begun setting up the ingredients, which were comprised of Epic and Lofty Fantasies. He added the Sleepra spell for an extra boost of power, and backed off once things were ready.

"Dream Eater, beckon to my side." Kirito chanted, "Come forth, and fight with me against Nightmares!" The ingredients spun around and came together, then there was a flash of light, a puff of smoke, and Kirito's new Dream Eater appeared.

The Halbird had an eagle-like form, with a body composed of aqua green, purple, yellow and white colors, small horns on its' head, its' purple and yellow-tipped wings looking like blades, and the yellow and aqua green tail was just as much so. Its' eyes were purple.

The Halbird screeched as it appeared, flapping to keep itself in the air. "Nice. I'm glad to have another aerial fighter like Komory." Kirito stated, seeing his new Spirit, "Considering your name sounds a lot like halberd. I'll call you by that name, okay?" The Halbird screeched in agreement. Kirito then pulled out his Spirit cards, and started looking at what he had to work with. Considering the strength level of the monsters now, along with how much fighting he did since the last time, he had about 350 Link Points to work with, and with only Blaze, Kabuto, Drill, and now Halberd to deal with.

From Kabuto, Kirito had enough spare points from the last time to complete Kabuto's board, which gave Kirito a double increase in defense.

From Blaze, Kirito gained the Spirit ability, Support Boost, increasing support powers from his Dream Eaters, and gained a Firaga spell with it, leaving himself with one more thing to gain before completing the board.

From Drill, Kirito gained an attack boost, a resistance to poison, mini and slow effects, a boost to stamina, and another Blitz technique. He could also see that in order to get to another part of the board, he would need to link with Drill a few more times.

Finally, from Halberd, Kirito gained a boost to attack speed, and a reprisal move called 'Steep Climb', which was suppose to activate when Kirito knocks an opponent in the air.

Now that Kirito was done with working with his Spirits, he pulled out the Command Pad to change around his attacks. Kirito knew right off the bat that he would change his Fira spell for the new Firaga spell. Just as Kirito finished this, his pad began to ring, and a symbol on the bottom-righthand corner showing a picture of two rotating arrows, along with Asuna and his own face. "What's this?" Kirito asked, tapping the symbol. Something came from the symbol, and was added to the list of attacks he had; it was a Cura spell. "Cura?" Kirito questioned, "Did Asuna send this to me?" Kirito questioned this, but knew that Asuna had her reasons. Still, it did help Kirito, since he didn't have a healing spell on him apart from Drain Dive, so he exchanged the technique for the Cura spell, feeling grateful for Asuna's gift. He placed his Pad away, and decided to work with Drill and Halberd for the moment, with Blaze in reserves, and the rest of the team waiting in the wings.

"I wonder if Lucy's back in her clothes again." Kirito wondered, stepping out from behind the huge desk, and was petrified at the sight he saw. Both Natsu and Lucy were both dressed in girls' school swimsuits, and both had pink inner tubes around their waists. Not only was this plain ridiculous, but it made Natsu look like an absolute pervert. Natsu looked embarrassed while Lucy looked absolutely ticked off.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Kirito shouted at them, "Why are you two dressed like that?!" "Don't look at me! Lucy put me in this stupid look!" Natsu defended. "Yeah, but after you kept playing around with changing me in so many costumes!" Lucy barked at him. Kirito gritted his teeth. This was not the time or place to be playing like this.

"Okay, before I lose my cool, I'm gonna put the two of you back into your original clothes, got it?!" he demanded. "Thank you!" Lucy replied, "Now let me…" "I'm going first!" Natsu shouted, racing into the costume changer and closing the door. "Have you ever heard of 'ladies first', Natsu?!" Lucy yelled into the box as Kirito walked past her. He turned the dial on the side, making sure he had it right. The skull's eyes on the front of the door began to glow, and after a few seconds, the door opened, with Natsu back to his old attire.

"Lucy, you're next." Kirito told her. "The sooner I'm out of this, the better!" Lucy replied, stomping into the costume changer and slamming the door. "I'm not sure which one contains her normal clothes, but I'll give it a shot…" Kirito muttered, turning the dial around, hoping he could get the right one. The eyes of the skull glowed, and after a few seconds, Lucy popped out of the costume changer, wearing a rather sexy attire, composed of a green and yellow bra, dark bracelets on her upper arms and legs, and a green waist-cloth, held on by a brown belt with her satchel that contained her Gate Keys.

"This isn't my look!" Lucy called out. "Sorry, I got it mixed up!" Kirito apologized, "Hold on, I might just have it here…" Before he could start, however, Natsu roared out, "Hey, over there!" Everyone looked to see the Jestabocky that was holding the key race past them along the hallway, heading back out of the haunted house. "It's the same one!" Natsu snarled, "Come back here, you key thief!" Kirito watched Natsu take off, then chase after him and the Jestabocky, forgetting to help change Lucy back to her old clothes. "Hey, where are you going?!" she shouted, "I can't change my attire by myself! Get back here!" she chased after the two boys as they exited the classroom.

As soon as they left the academy, they saw the Jestabocky flail its' tongue out at them, and several more Dream Eaters appeared, blocking their path to it as the Jestabocky ran away. "You're not getting away!" Natsu shouted. "Hang on, where's Gray?" Kirito asked, turning to Lucy, "Wasn't he with you?" "He was, but we split up to find the real monster with the key." Lucy answered.

Natsu unleashed an explosion of flames, decimating the Nightmares and startling Kirito and Lucy. "You can call up as many of those as you want, I'll just burn them down!" Natsu snarled, racing after the Jestabocky. "Wait up!" Kirito shouted as he and Lucy chased after Natsu.

The two boys and girl started fighting off the Nightmares the Jestabocky was summoning, but it was getting farther and farther away from them, and was heading to the back exit of the amusement park. "We have to get it back before it's too late!" Lucy shouted, using her whip, which was called the Fleuve d'étoiles. "You don't think we're trying our hardest?!" Kirito demanded as Halberd unleashed a spiraling dash, slashing down a pair of Majik Lapins.

After several waves of this, Kirito, Natsu and Lucy could barely see the Jestabocky and the key in the distance as it exited the park. "Hurry!" Kirito shouted, and he and the others ran as fast as they could after the Dream Eater. They had just reached the exit when they saw the Jestabocky stopped by an icy-blue aura of light, and it turned into an ice cube and making the key fly. Gray had just stopped the Nightmare in its' tracks. "Gray!" Lucy and Kirito called out. "Oh, come on! We didn't need his help!" Natsu snarled. Gray caught the key, and held it aloft.

"Hey, Gray, toss the key up!" Kirito shouted, "I'll take care of it!" "Sure, here ya go." Gray responded, sending the key airborne. Kirito leapt ahead of the group, and unleashed his Icebreaker technique, freezing it with a spin of his Keyblade, then igniting the tip of his weapon, and slashing the key in half as the ice shattered. The key dropped to the floor, unusable. Natsu went to the frozen Jestabocky, and punched it out of existence. The deed was done. They destroyed the real key.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Dragon Chain Cannon**

As soon as everyone gathered together, Kirito picked up the remains of the key, holding it to everyone. "I think we'd just took care of things here." Kirito told them. "Yeah, we destroyed the key, and put an end to those stupid clown monsters!" Natsu cheered. "Now Magnolia will be safe from being destroyed!" Lucy added happily.

"Hold on, you guys." Gray stopped them, "Now that we've destroyed the real key, we have a chance to save our friends quickly by using the weapon that key was meant for!" "Say what?" Natsu asked. "How are we gonna do that?" Kirito asked, tossing the key behind him. "The King of Edolas wants to fire the weapon called the Dragon Chain Cannon at the floating island the lachryma is on, making it crash into Extalia." Gray explained, "We won't do that. Instead, if we can hit the lachryma directly with the weapon, we can turn everyone back to normal."

"You lost me." Natsu said with a confused expression. "Me, too." Kirito agreed, "How is that suppose to free our friends?" "The Dragon Chain Cannon uses the Dragon Slayer magic that was siphoned from Natsu and Wendy." Gray explained, "Remember what we told you before? Dragon Slayer magic in Edolas has the ability to turn people that were changed into lachryma back to normal. That's how Gajeel freed me and Erza." "I see!" Lucy realized, "Then if we use all that power fired from the weapon, we can free everyone in one go!" Kirito started to understand the brilliance of the idea.

"How on earth did you figure this out?" Lucy explained. "While we split up, I met some weirdo that knew all about it, and he told me before I beat him up." Gray explained, "He also told me that the Dragon Chain Cannon is somewhere down this hall."

"Hate to be a downer, but we already broke the key that was suppose to fire that thing-a-magig." Natsu pointed out. Lucy just realized that, and looked depressed at this. "That's no big deal." Kirito assured them, holding out his Keyblade, "This weapon isn't just for show. It has the power to unlock any kind of keyhole. If the Dragon Chain Cannon is activated by a key, then they're just gonna have to agree to my terms!" "Sounds like a plan of action!" Natsu stated, "Let's get to it!" Lucy and Gray nodded in agreement.

Just then, they heard metallic footsteps approaching from down the hall, and the four looked to see someone approach them. Kirito could tell by the long, red hair piled high who it was. It was Erza, dressed in a skimpy knights armor, comprised of a dark scarf around her neck, a halter-type armor breastplate top, dark metal gauntlets and greaves, a dark bikini-like bottom with a white cloth piece hiding her hips, and dark metal waist guards that almost looked like coattails. She also looked like she had endured a tough battle.

"I found all of you." she stated, "And I heard what you said as well, about that key being able to activate the cannon." "Whoa, it's Erza!" Natsu gasped. _She looks like she's been through hell._ Kirito thought to himself. "Wait, something's not right…" Gray stopped Natsu. "Yeah… That's the Edolas Erza!" Lucy gasped, horrified. Kirito looked from his friends to the Erza in front of them, who smirked menacingly. "No way…" Natsu mumbled, shocked at what this meant, "Our Erza lost?!" Kirito readied himself to fight Erza, who charged at him, ready to take him down.

Moments later, Kirito found himself battered and bound by rope, along with Natsu, as they were dragged across the floor by Erza. She was pulling them along, with one sword in her hand, as they met up with members of the royal guard that were in front of the large door leading to the Dragon Chain Cannon.

"Captain Knightwalker!" one of the guard addressed Erza, "May I ask who these men are?" "Keys to the Dragon Chain Cannon." Erza answered. "I don't understand." said the guard, but Erza ignored this. "Is his Majesty inside?" Erza asked sternly. "O-Of course, captain." the guard answered. The guards stood aside as the door opened on its' own accord. "We're very close, men." Erza told them, "Everlasting power is within reach."

Erza pulled Kirito and Natsu through the door, where many members of the royal army stood, along with those controlling the large machine itself, which looked lifeless in its' current state, and it had huge statues of an elderly man's face with blue gems in its' eyes, and curved wings that formed on the outer sides of each statue.

The person who's face resembled the statues stood right in front of the machine, holding a staff in one hand. He had long grayish-white hair and a beard that reached his chest, and wide, demented eyes. He had a dark red and white pope-styled hat that had a sort of bow and arrow-like symbol, a dark red vest over his shoulders with a white fur fringe, a burnt orange coat over a brown and black robe that had orange cuffs at the wrists. This man was Faust, the King of Edolas.

"I heard you have successfully retrieved the key. Is this true?" Faust asked Erza as she came forward. "Not entirely." Erza answered, "The key was destroyed." She then tossed Kirito in front of her. "This boy is able to use his key as a working copy." she explained. "You gotta be kidding me!" he growled back. "Who is this?" Faust asked, looking down at Kirito. "He's an Earthland wizard, sir, and a comrade of the Dragon Slayer." Erza answered. Faust nodded in understanding, and demanded, "Free him, now! And let him produce this 'key' immediately."

Erza slashed the bindings around Kirito with her sword, freeing him. She then hoisted the unconscious Natsu up, placing the blade to his throat. "Get up, Earthland wizard, and don't do anything rash." she ordered Kirito, who rose to his feet, massaging his arm, "You will activate the Dragon Chain Cannon." Kirito looked up at the machine, seeing the massive machine before him. _So this is the weapon, huh? It's nothing I've ever seen before._ Kirito thought to himself, _I'm not sure if I can control this thing once it activates. I hope I know what I'm doing._

Erza pressed the blade to Natsu's throat, and hissed, "Quit stalling." Kirito glared back at Erza, then sighed, "Fine, I'll do it, but only because you asked so nicely." He turned to see the keyhole the key should have been placed in. He produced his Keyblade, twirled it above his head, and pointed the tip to the keyhole. A beam of light shot out, entering the keyhole, and the sound of it unlocking echoed through the room. "That's crazy!" one guard gasped. "He used that key-sword to activate the Cannon without even putting it in!" another guard stated, "Is that Earthland magic?"

Kirito lowered his Keyblade, and looked up to see the dragon emblem above the keyhole glow a fiery orange. The energy started to surge through all the etches up the wall, heading towards the ceiling. The eyes of the statues lit up brightly with the same glowing energy, and the room started to shake as the machine started to activate.

"Yes! This is a glorious day for Edolas!" Faust declared, laughing maniacally. Erza looked stunned at the scene that took place, while Natsu was still unconscious. Kirito looked about. He couldn't find any sort of way to control the aim of the Dragon Chain Cannon. _Dammit… How am I suppose to aim this thing?!_ Kirito thought to himself desperately, _I was sure it would appear after I activated it. Don't tell me it's controlled another way!_ Kirito looked to the king, who had his arms outstretched as he continued to laugh maniacally. "Prepare to fire!" he ordered his troops. _This is not good!_ Kirito told himself, gritting his teeth.

At this point, Erza lowered her blade as she whispered into Natsu's ear, "Now's our time." She tossed Natsu forward, calling his name. Natsu suddenly awoke, his whole body igniting in flames as he burnt the ropes off of him. "I'm here!" he growled, freeing himself and charging at the army, unleashing his Fire Dragon's Wing Attack. Kirito turned about and summoned Drill and Halberd to his side. "Charge!" Kirito declared, and he and his Spirits raced to the army, taking them out with their charge.

"What's going on here?!" Faust demanded, looking at the chaos, "What is the meaning of this?!"All of a sudden, Erza came up from behind Faust, pulling his arm back and placing a blade to his throat. "I'm calling off the launch!" she shouted to the royal army. "You traitor, how dare you!" Faust growled, "You are playing with fire, Erza!" Kirito and Natsu both smirked as Erza's body started to glow, and she transformed into her standard Heart Kreuz Armor that Kirito remembered in Yusnaan. "My name is Erza Scarlet." she called out, "I'm an Earthland wizard!"

"They actually fell for it!" Natsu said happily, "Good ol' plan D: Deceive the royal army dummies!" "That's not a good name for it, but yeah, it worked out." Kirito stated, turning to Erza, "Still, it got pretty scary there, back when you showed up…"

 _(Flashback)_ Kirito readied himself to defend against Erza as she charged forward. However, instead of attacking Kirito, she passed him, and knocked down Natsu to the floor. Lucy, Gray and Kirito were shocked at the immediate attack. "Did you really have that much lack of faith in me that I would be beaten by Knightwalker?!" Erza asked Natsu with a menacing glare. Natsu looked terrified at Erza's glare.

"So it really is you, Erza." Gray said with a smirk. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Lucy sighed in relief. _She didn't have to crack Natsu over the head like that._ Kirito thought to himself. Erza turned to Kirito and asked, "And who might you be?" "I'm Kirito." he answered, "I was helping these guys out in destroying that key." He pointed to the ground where the destroyed key was.

"I see. So you're an ally." Erza understood, "Well, in that case, I thank you for helping us." "No prob. Any member of Fairy Tail is a friend of mine." Kirito stated. "I've got a question; Why are you dressed like that other Erza?" Gray asked. "It's all part of my plan." Erza answered, "First, I need for you and Lucy to find us some way to give the rest of us a quick escape should we need it." "Right!" Lucy answered, "We're on it!" Gray and Lucy ran back to the amusement park, going into a different part of the castle.

Erza turned back to Kirito and Natsu, who recovered from Erza's attack. "Okay, here's the plan: I bring the two of you in disguised as Knightwalker, and order you, Kirito, to activate the Dragon Chain Cannon." Erza explained, "Once it's activated, I'll give the signal for the two of you to distract the royal army while I capture the king, and force them to target the lachryma our friends are on directly." "Sounds like a plan." Kirito answered. "Yeah, let's do it!" Natsu agreed.

"But first thing's first." Erza started, pulling out a rope and snapping it straight, "I'll need to bind you two down to make it look right. I might even need to hit you a couple times in order to make it seemed I've beaten you." "Please don't…" Kirito moaned, nervous at Erza's added touches. _(Flashback Ends)_

Erza turned to the crowd working the machine, still holding the king as a hostage. "I want you to aim the cannon directly at the lachryma!" she ordered. "And I want you to fire it now, at the original target!" Faust shouted in response. The royal army was in trouble. They didn't know whether to follow the orders of the king at the risk of his life, or agree to Erza's demands. "We're wasting time!" Erza shouted to the crowd. "Fire it now! Forget about saving me, and eliminate the Exceeds!" Faust called out. "So what's more important to you: The King of Edolas or the magic?" Kirito taunted at the army.

Finally, the royal army decided the king's life was more important. "Change the target! Aim for the giant lachryma!" one guard ordered. "You cowards!" Faust roared, "You're throwing away our chance for everlasting power!" _This could actually work!_ Kirito thought to himself, smirking at Natsu, who grinned back.

Just then, they heard a cry from above, and they looked up to see something that shocked Kirito. It was Erza, dressed in gray, tight-leather attire, with dark belts wrapped around the top and bottom of her large chest, her waist, and around her shoulders. She also wore light metal shoulder guards, gauntlets and greaves, with darker armor on her upper arms and knees. She also carried a three-pronged spear in her hands, which she twirled about as she descended.

"SCARLET!" Erza shouted angrily, slamming down towards the other Erza, who tossed the king aside in order to block with her sword. "It's Captain Knightwalker!" Faust said in a menacingly relieved tone. "There's two Erzas?!" Kirito gasped in shock.

"His Majesty is free!" one of the guards informed everyone, "Now, reset to the original target!" Kirito heard what sounded like a dragon's roar coming from the very top of the castle. Both Erza Scarlet and Knightwalker were in a standoff against each other. Natsu and Kirito felt the intense energy of the weapon coming from within the machine itself, and they could only endure as terrified expressions came across each of their faces. "Fire!" Faust roared, and the energy spiked.

Outside of the castle, red energy shot out of the cannon that appeared out of the top of the castle. From within the cannon muzzle came the skeletal-like figure of some kind of dragon head. It raised from below, empowered by the Dragon Slayer magic. Beneath the cannon muzzle, large fan wheels started to glow red, and start rotating faster and faster, charging up the Dragon Chain Cannon.

After several seconds of charging, the chain roared as it shot upwards, the rest of the body being a giant chain. It shot into the air, aiming for the floating island that had a giant blue crystal on it, which was the lachryma itself. The Dragon Chain roared as it reared itself, and struck the island the lachryma was on, causing it to shake violently.

On top of the island, Gajeel and Happy stood there as Pantherlily, one of the captains of the royal army, stood there. He was in his more muscular human figure, wearing a silver breastplate and green pants. "What was that?" Gajeel asked as the island shook, causing Happy to topple over. "The Dragon Chain Cannon attaching." Pantherlily answered with a smirk. Gajeel looked shocked. "They didn't make it in time!" he stated.

Happy produced his wings and flew out to see the island from a distance, along with the head of the massive chain burrowed into the island's bottom. "He's right! There's something big stuck to it!" he called out to Gajeel. The Dragon Chain Cannon's eyes glowed, and it burrowed even further into the island, locking into place. "I don't like the looks of this…" Happy moaned.

Back inside the castle, Kirito heard one of the guards shout, "Attachment complete!" "Now smash it into the Exceed's kingdom at once!" Faust ordered. "We can't let this happen!" Natsu shouted. "We were so darn close!" Kirito snarled, "We gotta do something!"

Just then, one of the walls exploded, and a large, dark blue-skinned monster appeared. It looked sort of dinosaur-like, but it had aspects of a demon or dragon, including giant wings. It landed in front of Kirito and the Fairy Tail wizards. "Hey, you guys! Get on its' back!" shouted Lucy's voice. "Lucy?!" Erza gasped. "Holy cow! They turned you into a monster!" Natsu said in shock. "Get real, Natsu!" Kirito told him. Lucy showed herself over the head of the monster, barking, "Quit being ridiculous and get on, right now!" Gray appeared right next to her, adding, "We found a way to get to the giant lachryma, so get on already!"

Kirito, Natsu and Erza all got onto the back of the monster, and noticed a third person on it. She was a young girl, and had a puppy-like face to her, including a green floppy-eared hat, though her hair was brown and tied in a side ponytail, held on by a bauble. Her attire consisted of a yellow and white-rimmed dress, a white and blue loose collar on top that had two light blue tails going down the back, and a skin-tight, dark blue bodysuit that showed on her forearms and legs. She was barefoot, but she did wear white gloves.

"Who's she?" Kirito asked. "I'm Coco." the girl answered with a salute, "I'm helping you guys out in stopping the lachryma with my Legion, Legi." "Coco!" Faust growled, knowing her. She was, after all, the former Assistant Chief-in-Staff to him. With everyone on board the giant Legion, the beast took off into the air, exiting where they entered.

As they left, Erza and Kirito looked down to see the angry expressions on Faust and Erza Knightwalker. "Scarlet!" Knightwalker growled. She then used her spear, grabbed her long hair, and slashed her hair into a bob-styled cut, tossing the rest of the hair to the ground as she exited the room. This was made so that Erza Scarlet could not copy her again.

"Don't just stand there! Prepare the 2nd Magic Warfare Unit Legion Platoon!" she ordered her men. "Yes, ma'am!" the soldiers answered. "I will be going as well." Faust added, glaring up at the escaping Legion, "Prepare to deploy the Dorma Anim." The soldiers were shocked at this order, as Faust looked serious at this command.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Destroy the Chain! Vs. Knightwalker!**

Outside of the castle, the team riding the Legion started to fly higher and higher above the royal city of Edolas. They flew alongside the chain, and witnessed the island the lachryma was on starting to move towards another larger island, where the kingdom of Extalia was at. The speed of the massive island caused a dome of hot air to erupt around it.

"It's already starting!" Gray growled. "I hope we're able to stop the island from crashing with this thing." Lucy hoped. "It's our only chance!" Erza answered. Kirito could already tell that even with the Legion, it won't be enough to stop the island from crashing, due to the mass difference and the momentum of the island.

Kirito looked down at the Dragon Chain Cannon, thinking of a way to stop it. Suddenly, an idea occurred to him. He stood up, and the others turned to see him standing, glaring down at the chain. "What are you doing?" Lucy asked. "It's only a thought, but I hope I'm right." Kirito answered, turning to them, "You just do whatever you can to slow down the island as much as possible. I'll try stopping it another way!" "What do you mean?" Coco asked.

Kirito turned away from the group, and leapt off the Legion, falling through the sky towards the Dragon Chain Cannon! "Kirito!" Erza shouted. "He's crazy! He'll die that way!" Gray noticed. Kirito looked determined as he straightened his body, accelerating his descent. "Halberd!" he shouted, and his Spirit appeared, diving down with him. "Let's go!" he called to it, " _Link Action! Fly-by Knight!_ " Halberd and Kirito united together, and Halberd held onto Kirito's back by its' talons, as they continued the descent, this time in control. They angled themselves right onto the chain, and Halberd spread its' wings out, slowing their descent. They managed to slow down enough for Kirito to topple onto the chain safely.

Kirito sighed in relief as he looked at the chain. It was slightly wobbling due to it moving the island towards Extalia. "Thanks for the save, there." Kirito thanked Halberd, who screeched in response. "Now, for the reason I came here." Kirito told himself, examining the chain, "I just hope I'm right about it…" After a few seconds of searching, he found it. Down the chain a bit from his position was a darker, more rugged metal on one of the joints of the Dragon Chain Cannon. A rusted part of the chain.

"I knew it!" said Kirito, racing along the chain to the spot, "Every weapon has its' weakpoint, and this one's is time. It obviously was build quite some time ago, and due to the country's lack of magic, it wasn't in use until this moment. As such, the chain's metal has rusted and decayed in all this time, without proper maintenance." Kirito used his Keyblade, and with several slashes, he damaged the rusted part of the chain. Kirito looked up at the head of the Dragon Chain Cannon. It was still moving the island. The Legion had just made it to the island, and started to push with all of its' might.

"Hmm…not enough." Kirito muttered, "But, if I can find more rusted parts of the chain, and damage it, I might be able to stop the flow of magic, and stop the island from crashing!"

"Hold it!" shouted a voice from behind Kirito. He turned, and saw another Legion in the air behind him, with Erza Knightwalker riding on top of it. "Crap, it's her!" Kirito grimaced, watching as she leapt off of the Legion's back, onto the chain. "How dare you try to destroy the Dragon Chain Cannon!" Erza growled, "I don't remember seeing you with the other Earthland wizards." "And we haven't met one another until now." Kirito responded, "I'm Kirito, a friend of Fairy Tail, and the one who's gonna stop this thing!"

As Halberd flew right next to him, Drill came to Kirito's other side. Unfortunately, due to the size of it compared to the chain, Drill nearly fell off had it not catch itself. "Heh, I guess one of your beasts isn't well-suited for this area." Erza chuckled. Kirito patted Drill on the head, and told him, "Sorry pal, but this isn't your battlefield. I'll switch you out, okay?" He recalled Drill into his card, and summoned out Blaze in his place. "Kay, now we're ready!" Kirito told Erza, going into his fighter's stance.

"That's an interesting power you possess." Erza noticed, "You can summon more of those beasts with those cards?" "They're my friends, and comrades in battle." Kirito responded, "Let me show you what they're capable of…" Kirito waved his Keyblade forward, and his two Spirits shot long-ranged attacks; Halberd's homing laser feathers, and Blaze's flamethrower. The two attack came at Erza, obscuring her view from Kirito. With a swipe of her spear, she destroyed all of the attacks, which caused an explosion.

She shielded herself from the smoke as she twirled her spear, dispelling the smoke from her. She looked to see Kirito racing up the chain as fast as he could, with his Spirits right by him. "Get back here!" she shouted. "I don't have time to fight with her seriously!" Kirito told himself, "I need to destroy this chain before the lachryma is destroyed!"

"You won't get away from me that easily!" Erza shouted, raising her spear and making the spearhead transform into an arrowhead-like form, " _Silfarion!_ " All of a sudden, she dashed at incredible speeds, catching up to Kirito in mere seconds. He turned just in time to parry her thrusting spear. She turned around, attempting to make several slashes at Kirito. He managed to endure some of them, but the slashes were too fast to counter all of them, and he got struck a few times.

"Damn it!" Kirito moaned, getting to his feet. Erza positioned herself in front of Kirito's path, preventing him from going forward. Halberd flew from the sky above, diving down at Erza. She looked up and saw it coming. She and Halberd crossed paths, slashing spear with wing, but Erza won, and Halberd fell to the ground. "Halberd!" Kirito called out, then looked up to see Erza dive down towards him. Kirito unleashed Zero Gravira, stopping Erza in midair. "But how?!" Erza gasped. Kirito leapt up, and slashed Erza back down to the ground, going down the chain.

Kirito landed on the ground, and raced forward with Blaze and the recovered Halberd at his side. He made it a bit higher up the chain when he saw another decayed part of the chain. "There's another one!" Kirito called out, leaping up into the air, and prepared to use his Firaga spell on it. Suddenly, he detected Erza's presence behind him, and he turned just in time to see her with her spear raised, the head of the spear in a different form, with an aura of powerful energy around it. " _Explosion!_ " Erza shouted, bringing down her spear onto Kirito, who attempted to block with his Keyblade, but was instead met with what felt like a bomb of energy that sent him flying back down, gasping in pain. Fortunately, Blaze appeared and used its' back to comfort his fall. "Thanks, buddy." Kirito thanked his Spirit, and got back on his feet again.

Erza landed on the chain once more as Kirito readied to fight her off. "Impressive. You just took a hit from my Explosion Spear, and you're still moving." Erza commented. "I don't go down that easy." Kirito replied, "However, your weapon is impressive. Mind telling me where I can snag a spear like that?" "Sorry, but my Magic Spear of the Ten Commandments is one of a kind." Erza responded with a sinister smirk, "But if you are interested in it so badly, I shall grant you the chance to be killed by its' power."

The spear changed once again, and it produced a large orb of gravity. " _Gravity Core!_ " she shouted, charging straight at Kirito, who used his Circle Raid, spinning the Keyblade around from behind, curving straight at Erza, striking her before the orb of gravity struck Kirito. He flipped back, calling his Keyblade back, and slashed several times at the decayed spot of the Dragon Chain Cannon, destroying another part of it. "Yes!" Kirito cheered.

"Curse you!" Erza snarled, racing at Kirito again, this time changing her spear into two of them, one with a blue handle, one with a red handle, and both spearheads igniting in fire and frost, respectively. " _Blue Crimson!_ " she shouted, sending the flames from her one spear at Kirito, who leapt backwards to avoid the attack. This was followed by a wave of the other spear, and a stream of ice shot forward, hitting Blaze, but Kirito avoided it.

Kirito watched Blaze topple over, and growled, "Let me show you how that trick is suppose to work!" He leapt forward, and unleashed his Icebreaker technique, spinning at Erza surrounded in an icy aura. She crossed her spears together, attempting to block, but the two spears became frozen together by Kirito's attack. Kirito followed this with a fiery sword spin, striking the spears and Erza at the same time, sending her flying in pain.

Kirito doubled back, and started racing up the chain again. Erza stopped her landing with a flip, then leapt towards Kirito again. Kirito looked back, then shouted, "Blaze, Fire bombs!" Blaze turned and fired fire bombs at Erza. Erza transformed her spear again, shouting, " _Rune Save!_ " With a swipe of her new spear, she destroyed the bombs without igniting them. "Damn it! She can do that?!" Kirito gasped, looking behind him.

Erza changed her spear back into the Silfarion form, and quickly came at Kirito again. Kirito stopped, readied himself, and slammed the spear away from him before he could get hit. Erza spun her spear about, attempting to get to Kirito from behind, but he flipped over the attack, landing on his feet and blocking the next attack Erza unleashed. The two started a clash between spear and Keyblade, neither side giving an inch against one another.

At one point, Kirito tried an overhead slash, and Erza blocked it with the handle of her spear. As they struggled, Kirito smirked as he grunted, "I can't help but be impressed by your fighting skills, Erza. I never got the chance to fight the other you, yet, but I can tell it would be a tough match!" "Are you saying that I might be weaker than Scarlet?!" Erza questioned. "No, I'm just saying it would be tough." Kirito answered, "But even so…" Kirito pulled back his Keyblade, making it glow orange as he finished, "…I won't be beaten by you!" He unleashed his Howling Octave Sword Skill, thrusting repeatedly with his flaming Keyblade, unleashing a downward slash that was blocked by Erza's spear again, then quickly unleashing an upward strike that knocked back the spear, leaving her defenseless to Kirito's overhead slash. She was sent tumbling back again, but she skidded to a halt with her free hand and feet.

Erza looked furious as she leapt forward, transforming her spear into a new form, which started to gather wind into the wide spearhead. " _Mel Force!_ " she shouted, thrusting forward, and unleashing a vacuum wave at Kirito, who got struck, and was sent flying up the Dragon Chain Cannon. He tumbled to the ground, aching from the pain of the attack. Halberd and Blaze reappeared right next to him as he struggled to get back up again. He then remembered Asuna's gift, and used Cura to heal himself and his Spirits. "Thanks, Asuna. You know just what I need." Kirito told himself.

As he stood up, he saw that he actually landed on another decayed part of the chain. As Kirito looked down at it, he heard Erza from above, and saw that she had made a huge leap in the air, and was about to come down onto him. Kirito then had a plan, and he and his Spirits leapt back as Erza came down at the spot he was on before with her spear, destroying the decayed pieces of the chain. Erza was shocked. "No…what have I done?" she muttered. "I thought you were suppose to be protecting this weapon." Kirito mocked, getting a furious look from Erza.

Just then, they heard a crash from high above them, and Kirito turned to see that the floating island the giant lachryma was on had just crashed into the island of Extalia. "No!" Kirito gasped. "You're too late!" Erza chortled, "Everlasting magic will finally belong to our kingdom!" Kirito was horrified at what had just happened. Was he really too late?

He heard something that made him believe he was wrong. It was Natsu's roar. The Legion was still pushing against the island, and by the looks of it, so was the rest of Fairy Tail. Both islands were still intact. "No, that's impossible!" Erza gasped. "Come on, Fairy Tail! You can win this!" Kirito shouted with all of his might. Up above, Natsu heard Kirito's shout, and looked down along the chain to see Kirito standing there. "Don't you worry about a thing!" he roared, "If there's one thing Fairy Tail wizards always prove, it's that nothing's impossible!" Happy, who was pushing with all of his might next to him, cried out, "Aye aye, sir!" The ground of the island of Extalia behind them started to crack, but the group of wizards weren't faltering for a second.

Kirito, hearing Natsu, smirked at him. "It won't be enough!" Erza told Kirito, making him turn back to her, "Even with all their powers combined, they won't stop the lachryma from crashing into Extalia. It will soon be all over for them." "Don't be so sure about that." Kirito retorted, surprising Erza, "The moment you underestimate Fairy Tail…" Kirito thought back to his last adventure, with the battles in the Yusnaan Slaughterhouse against Fairy Tail, from his battle with Gray, to Lucy fighting against Yui, to Sora fighting Gajeel, then to Natsu's battle with both Leafa and Kirito, to Sora's final battle with Erza, and finally, to when they helped Kirito and the others in the final battle against Oberon. "…the moment you do that, you will be defeated!" Kirito finished, with the silhouettes of the members of Fairy Tail showing behind him.

Erza held her spear at the ready. "I have already dealt with plenty of the members of Fairy Tail, both of Earthland and of Edolas." she stated, "In fact, I'm known as the Fairy Hunter, because no one has killed more Fairy Tail wizards than I." "You're a sick woman, you know that?!" Kirito barked, "Let's finish this fight, once and for all!" "I fully agree!" Erza answered, and her spear glowed brightly, transforming into a new form, one that had a straight-point spearhead with four edges curving outward and inward. "This is the Ravelt, my strongest form of the Ten Commandments." she introduced, "One attack from this will shake the earth itself!" "Is that so?" Kirito asked, "Well then, let me show you my strongest attack that I can use!"

Kirito focused himself as Blaze and Halberd came to either side. Erza lunged forward, her spear surging with a red-pink aura. " _Dual Action! Trinity Limit!_ " Kirito shouted. In an instant, Kirito and his Spirits stood in a triangle formation as Kirito summoned a magic circle beneath them, along with six smaller ones within, three of which the trio stood underneath. Kirito and the Spirits then summoned a sphere of light above them, which started swirling with energy as the light shined out. Erza struggled to pierce through the ball of light they produced, but she roared with rage as she slowly got closer. Kirito glared at her, then he twirled in the air, and slashed through the ball of light, causing it to burst with an intense energy.

There was a massive explosion of energy from the combined attacks from Erza and Kirito's group. Both attacks were so strong, it caused the Dragon Chain Cannon underneath them to break apart, then after a few seconds of forming crack, the chain snapped. Erza ended up on the bottom half of the chain while Kirito ended up hanging onto the upper half, which started to swing due to being released at an angle. Halberd and Blaze returned to their cards as Kirito grasped the chain, looking down to see Erza's horrified face at what they had done. "Thanks for the battle!" Kirito thanked her, "Next time, we should do this on solid ground!" Erza gritted her teeth at the mockery of the situation. "Kirito!" she roared up at him as the chain she rode on started to fall.

As Kirito felt the chain swing, he looked back to see a floating island close to him, with ancient ruins that looked like the ring around the Roman Coliseum. "This is gonna be close…" Kirito told himself, seeing that he was head right towards the side of the island. Kirito positioned himself carefully, then timing it right, he leapt off of the chain as it crashed into the island, causing a dust cloud to form from the falling rubble. Kirito rolled along the ground, then came to a halt on his back, battered from the fall, but otherwise alive.

Kirito grimaced a bit, and opened his eyes in time to see a spectacle in the sky. The floating island the lachryma was on still had the momentum of the remaining power of the Dragon Chain Cannon pressuring the Fairy Tail wizards and the Legion, but streams of lights came from the royal capital of Extalia, heading to the island. Unknown to Kirito, it was actually a swarm of Exceeds, led by Carla and Wendy of Fairy Tail, who convinced the cats to help in stopping the island.

The Fairy Tail wizards saw as the Exceeds flew in and started pushing against the island together. Despite how small and weak the Exceeds were individually, they made up in their numbers and determination. Pantherlily was watching them from the skies, with Queen Chagot in one arm, who looked up at him as tears started to fall from his eyes.

"You know, no matter how much I try to hate it, Extalia is…still my homeland." Pantherlily muttered, "But…it's no use now. Even with all these Exceeds working together, there's no stopping it." His speech turned into shouting as he cried, "Forgive me, please! This is all my fault! It didn't have to happen! I could've stopped the humans, but I did nothing!" Queen Chagot patted Pantherlily's arm, making him look down at her. "Don't worry." she assured him, "I'm certain that your words will reach them!"

The Fairy Tail wizards continued to push with all of their might, along with the rest of the Exceeds. They all kept working together, using all the magic and strength they had in order to save their friends in the lachryma. Suddenly, the united powers of Fairy Tail and Exceeds created a surge of energy that countered the flaming energy from the island. "Aye, sir!" shouted Happy with all of his might. "Aaaye, sir!" shouted the rest of the Exceeds. With all the power they gathered, they finally stopped the floating island, pushing it a safe distance away from the floating island of Extalia.

The Fairy Tail wizards looked relieved, then Lucy looked down and gasped, "Hey, guys! Look!" They all looked to see the results of Kirito and Erza's battle. "The Dragon Chain Cannon's been cut!" Gray noticed. "You're right! That's preventing the island from colliding with Extalia!" Carla added, "But who could've done such a thing?!" Natsu grinned at this. "It must've been our new buddy, Kirito." he answered, "I bet he's the one who put the breaks on that."

Down below, Kirito watched as Fairy Tail pulled off what should've been impossible. He smirked at this, then saw the lachryma and the island shine brightly, then there was a pillar of light energy that blew everyone close to the island away. Kirito shielded his eyes from the light. After what felt like a minute, the light vanished, and Kirito saw that the lachryma vanished without a trace. Then the island and the two parts of the Dragon Chain Cannon turn white and disappear in a glittering of lights. The lachryma had now returned to Earthland, now turned back to how it was before.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Rage of the King! Dorma Anim Rises!**

Kirito rose to his feet, using his Cura spell again to heal his body. He panted slightly, out of breath. The battle against Erza did wear him out. "Man, I could really use a nap, right about now." he moaned, "But…at least the lachryma disappeared. No more trying to destroy innocent lives."

Kirito's Command Pad started to vibrate, and he pulled it out. He saw that he had just gained a new move; an aerial retaliation move called 'Payback Raid', in which Kirito used a Strike Raid whenever he was knocked back in the air. While Kirito was glad to get a move such as that, he wondered what happened to the lachryma, but figured it was safe. Unfortunately, he also had a foreboding feeling that the battle was not over yet.

A moment later, a swarm of Legions started to fly up from the royal city below, with Erza Knightwalker at the helm. Her spear turned into a cannon form, and she fired a beam of purple energy that shot through the air, hitting straight through an unexpected Pantherlily. He roared in agony as Chagot fell from his arms, caught by a couple more Exceeds. Pantherlily fell out of the sky, heading to the ground below. "We're not done here!" she roared above, the looked down at where Pantherlily fell to, "You pathetic traitor. You're not a noble Exceed, you're just a lousy fallen. To think you would forget your debt to our king, and dare betray his orders!"

"She doesn't know when to stop!" Kirito growled, "Why would she do that?!" "It's what a raging heart does." answered a voice from behind, "It empowers a person's being to do what they think is right." Kirito turned and was stunned. One of the members of Organization XIII, Saïx, suddenly appeared from behind, walking towards Kirito. "You?! But how?!" Kirito gasped. "That doesn't matter now, does it?" Saïx replied. Kirito shook off the shock he had felt before, then stated, "Yeah, you're right. Considering Heartless Oberon and Xemnas are alive, too, I don't know how you're here, as well."

"Scarlet!" roared Erza as she and her army flew towards Fairy Tail, the Legion they were on, and the Exceeds. Kirito took a glance back at the scene taking place behind him, then Saïx stated, "A sight to behold, isn't it? The royal army, led by a raging heart determined to silence the light. Then there's your friends, who also have raging hearts that intend to fight for their own belief. It is one's rage against another."

"Fairy Tail doesn't have the kind of rage you're thinking about!" Kirito retorted, "The rage I remember you using was blind and unforgiving. Fairy Tail may go a little overboard with some things, but at least they fight for a just cause." Saïx chuckled at this statement. "The rage in any heart is no different from one another." he stated, "Why, even your rage is more unforgiving than anyone's." "My rage?" Kirito questioned. "You have shown just how much you follow your heart's emotions." Saïx pointed out, "When you believe that your friends are in danger, your heart seeks vengeance, and you follow through with that. Is vengeance really the sort of 'justice' you wish?"

Kirito closed his eyes, thinking on those words. "It's not the most gentle form of justice, but it is a way." he answered, "However, that doesn't mean I should live my life doing it, like what you seem to want to do." "Well, just remember this: The more vengeance you wish to seek, the darker your heart gets." Saïx warned him, "And the darker your heart gets, the more you push yourself away from your friends, or even attempt to hurt them."

"Enough of your talk!" Kirito roared at him, "I don't need a lecture from you, or from any of your kind! You may think what your telling me should make sense, but the fact is that my heart won't be swayed by darkness, not so long as I fight for the light! I may have rage, but at least I can control it!" Saïx looked at Kirito intently, then he turned around, saying, "Maybe you should check your own heart. Even the brightest light can shine a raging shadow." Saïx opened up a Corridor of Darkness, and left Kirito alone.

"Wait!" Kirito shouted, about to chase after him, but suddenly, the ground beneath him started to shake violently. Kirito stopped in his tracks, looking about. "What's going on, now?!" he demanded. Just then he heard King Faust's voice boom out from somewhere around him. "You damn brat, how dare you destroy my Dragon Chain Cannon!" he roared to Kirito, "And not only that, but you and the Fairy Tail wizards have prevented Edolas from gaining everlasting magic! For that, you will pay!"

All of a sudden, a circle of green light shined from the very center of the ancient ruins. The magic energy in the air started to intensify greatly about Kirito, even more so than the energy that came from the Dragon Chain Cannon before. Kirito braced himself as he shouted, "I'm not gonna let you destroy my friends, or anyone else, here! If you want to achieve your goals, then why don't you stop hiding behind your army, and fight us?!" "Very well, then! If you insist on having me obliterate you, then I'll oblige!" Faust answered, and Kirito saw something that looked like a giant metal egg rise from the light beneath the ground, held by several chains all about it, "However, this isn't just a simple fight! This is retribution; the extermination of all those who dare appose their king!"

When the giant 'egg' finally rose out of the ground, the light disappeared, and it started to float into the sky, unshackling itself from the chains. Kirito watched as a light started to emanate from the grooves around the egg, then it unfolded right before him, suddenly turning into it's real form. It was a giant, mechanical dragon, completely made of metal, with its' eyes glowing a menacing red color. It landed back on the ground, causing rubble to fly as it did so. "I am the King of Edolas! My power is absolute!" Faust roared, the dragon's mouth opening wide as it send sound waves from it, causing Kirito to start skidding back a bit.

When the shockwaves stopped, Kirito looked up at the giant mech, shocked by it. "What kind of robot is this?!" Kirito gasped. "This is the Dorma Anim: the forbidden weapon of Edolas!" Faust answered, the dragon's head turning to Kirito, "You and your friends intend to defy me, so I shall put you in your place!" "I get it; He's inside that thing, controlling it." Kirito understood, "Well, I did ask to fight him…" He produced his Keyblade, and summoned both Blaze and Drill in replace for Halberd."

The Dorma Anim opened its' mouth again, this time producing a cannon from inside. "My royal army! As your king, I order to to capture the Exceeds at once!" Faust declared. "Yes, sir!" the army responded. Kirito looked up to see the royal army pulling out weapons, and started to fire beams at the fleeing Exceeds, turning those that got hit into cat-face lachryma. "No…!" Kirito gasped, witnessing this.

He then heard something powering up, and turned in time to see the cannon from the Dorma Anim's mouth charging up, aimed straight at Kirito. "I won't a single human escape my wrath!" Faust boomed, "Begone!" Kirito was shocked, but was able to run out of the way just in time as the Dorma Anim fired a stream of multicolored magic energy. Had he and his Spirits not moved out of the way a second later, they would've been struck by the powerful beam. Kirito and his Spirits were blown away by the pressure the attack released, but managed to regain their footing as they came to a halt. Kirito looked behind him and saw the results of the attack; it created a groove along the ground, and completely obliterated part of the ruin. _That's some serious firepower!_ Kirito thought to himself.

Kirito charged forward, with his Spirits racing right next to him. Kirito unleashed his Circle Raid technique while Blaze shot fireballs and Drill charged with its' horn. All attacks struck the Dorma Anim's leg, but it did little damage to it. "Goodness, that tickled!" Faust chuckled. "Our attacks weren't that affective?!" Kirito gasped. "Behold! This is the power of the great Wizard Canceler!" Faust told Kirito, "Try as you might, you cannot stop me! It is impervious to all forms of magic!"

The Dorma Anim slammed down a claw to the three, damaging everyone and causing them to fly. Kirito was in pain as he crashed to the ground. He struggled to get back up, but saw the Dorma Anim charging up to fire its' magic cannon again, pointing down at Kirito. "Now, you will perish, along with the rest of the Earthland wizards!" Faust told the petrified Kirito, "Feel the judgement of the Dorma Anim!" Kirito could see he couldn't avoid the attack quickly enough. He was gonna be blown away by this next attack.

Just then, something came flying out of the sky, slamming the neck of the Dorma Anim with a fiery fist. It was Natsu, appearing from the sky above, joining the battle. "How is this possible?! Why is the Dorma Anim taking damage?!" Faust gasped. Natsu flipped off of the mech, landing right next to Kirito, who rose to his feet again. "That's my friend you're messing with, pal!" Natsu told Faust, "It's thanks to him that our guild is safe. I won't let you hurt him!" "Natsu!" Kirito gasped. He heard two more people landing behind them, and turned to see Gajeel and Wendy landing to the ground aways from them. "You're gonna pay for hurting my cat, pal." Gajeel growled. "We'll protect all of the Exceeds from you and your army!" Wendy added.

"So it's you; the Dragon Slayers!" Faust growled. Kirito smirked as he saw the three of them. Who better to defeat a mechanical dragon than a Dragon Slayer? Kirito heard his Spirits come next to him, both looking determined to fight. "Right. We're not done, either." Kirito agreed, using Cura to heal his team, "I want to make sure this king learns his place!" Just then, the flashback of Saïx's word echoed through his mind. " _…Is vengeance really the sort of 'justice' you wish?_ " Kirito thought about those words carefully. While he hated to admit it, Saïx did make Kirito question himself and his motives.

"As much as I would enjoy destroying you all at once, I would rather take my time as I take you out, one by one!" Faust told the group. He then unleashed a burst of energy from all around him, and a barrier suddenly appeared, separating Gajeel and Wendy from the others. "What the…?!" Gajeel gasped. "No, what is this?!" Wendy asked. "A magic barrier?" Kirito noticed. Gajeel used his Iron Dragon's Club attack, but he couldn't break through the barrier. "Looks like it's just you, me and my Spirits, Natsu." Kirito told the Fire Dragon Slayer. "Fine by me!" Natsu replied, bringing his fists together, "I'm all fired up, now!"

 _(Cue KH2.5OST 'The Encounter')_

"I may not be able to fight from here, but I can still help." Wendy stated, then she summoned a magic circle underneath her as she chanted, " _Oh, swift winds! Send speed to the heavens!_ " All of a sudden, magic circles appeared underneath Kirito and Natsu, and Kirito felt a new surge of energy coming across him. "What the?!" Natsu gasped. "My body's become lighter!" Kirito noticed. " _Vernier!_ " Wendy shouted, and all of a sudden, Kirito and Natsu started to float in midair, encased in an orb of bronze and red, respectively.

They shot towards the Dorma Anim, who attempted to blast them with its' cannon, but the improved speed made them too fast. "Woohoo! We're really flyin'!" Natsu cheered. "I can't lock onto my targets!" Faust grimaced. Kirito used his newfound speed and flight, and used the rubble all around them to unleash his Flowmotion at quick speeds, repeatedly attacking the Dorma Anim, then moving before he could get hit again. Drill and Blaze were also doing their part, damaging the legs and body of the mech with everything they had. Unfortunately, it was still not enough to cause a lot of damage.

"It'll take forever to defeat this guy!" Natsu shouted, "Wendy, give us more power, here!" "Leave it to me!" Wendy replied, raising her hand and summoning a magic circle from it, " _I call upon thee; the stalwart might to cleave the heavens! Arms!_ " Kirito and Natsu both felt more energy surging through them. Kirito's Spirits also started to glow, being improved by Wendy's magic. "That's awesome. I feel so much stronger now!" Natsu noticed. "That's because this is an attack enhancement spell." Wendy replied. "Thanks! Now I feel ready to do anything!" Kirito stated, "Let's go!"

With new strength within them, Kirito, Natsu and the Spirits charged in and started unleashing strong attacks onto the Dorma Anim. Natsu unleashed his Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame on one side of the mech, while Kirito went up front and personal, and unleashed the Howling Octave Sword Skill onto the chest.

Faust was seriously angry at this, and started unleashing Dragon Rider Missiles from the mech's back, which homed in on the targets close to them. Kirito did his best to avoid them, but when it came to the missiles heading to his team, Kirito used his Link Block ability to protect his Spirits while enduring the blasts. Natsu, on the other hand, merely punched, kicked, or burned the missiles with his flames, prematurely detonating them. Unfortunately, there were other kinds of Dragon Rider Missiles that, when came close, stopped flying, and exploded, causing wide area damage.

A pair of the Exploding Missiles came close to Natsu, fell to the ground, and exploded in front of Natsu. His cry could be heard as he was consumed by the fiery explosion, causing Faust to laugh. "It's about time you learned your place! You couldn't slay a dragon even if it laid before you!" he chortled.

His amusement was short-lived, as Natsu started eating up the flames of the Exploding Missiles, until every last bit was gone. "Man, that was some seriously nasty-tasting fire." Natsu muttered, wiping his mouth, "Don't think I ever tasted a flame that gross before." "In that case, let Blaze and I wash your mouth down." Kirito replied, and he focused himself with Blaze, " _Link Action! Fire Blaster!_ " Kirito hopped onto Blaze's back, who started shoot fire bubbles out of its' snout, aiming for both Natsu and the Dorma Anim. "Bubbles?!" Natsu questioned, then he got struck by one, feeling the flames coming from it, "Whoa, that's awesome! Bubbles made of fire!" Natsu started sucking in the bubble, almost like someone eating up bubblegum after blowing it up. The Dorma Anim, on the other hand, was getting hit by the bubbles, which bursted and damaged the body with fire attacks. "What kind of power is this?!" Faust roared, "The strength of his monster increased the moment he joined with it?"

Once Kirito and Blaze were done, Natsu rubbed his mouth, grinning. "That was some really tasty flames, Kirito." He complimented, "I'm startin' to feel like I got a real fire in my belly!" Kirito grinned at this, and saw the Dorma Anim starting to go at it again. "Let's put those flames to the test, Natsu!" Kirito shouted, and the two boys started to continue the brawl.

The Dorma Anim may have slow movement, but it was powerful, and was capable of dealing with long range and close, using its' claws, the magic cannon from its' mouth, and the Dragon Rider Missiles. However, thanks to Wendy's Vernier and Arms spell, not only were Natsu, Kirito, Blaze and Drill able to endure or avoid the attacks, but they also could counter with their own moves as well. Gajeel was frustrated he wasn't able to get into the battle, while Wendy made sure that if her magic wore off, she could reuse Vernier and Arms.

After about five minutes of combat like this, the four fighters came together, facing the Dorma Anim. "Man, this thing's hardcore." Natsu pointed out, "No wonder they call it a dragon." "It's only a dragon mech, not a real one." Kirito corrected him, "But still, it is tough, and the king knows how to use it. Still, it shouldn't be too hard to take it out." Natsu grinned in agreement. "I'm all fired up, now!" Natsu quoted.

"So these are the kinds of powers Earthland wizards possess…" Faust muttered softly, then he growled, "Such powers! I will not rest until until I have it for myself!" The Dorma Anim started to glow a dark energy as it started to suck in magic from the air, absorbed into the mechanical dragon. "Whoa, what's happening?!" Gajeel gasped. "This is bad! It's gaining power; pulling it from the air!" "This guys greed is empowering him!" Kirito noticed, seeing the armor starting to darken, "Natsu, Drill, Blaze, get ready!" Natsu was way ahead of him, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists.

The Dorma Anim started to transform before their eyes, the mechanical pieces shifting as it changed form. It now stood up straight like a human, its' metal turned as black as night. The tail was now equipped closer to the head, almost like metal hair, and its arms produced a sword blade in his right arm, and a thick shield in the left. It now looked less of a dragon, and more of a dragon warrior. The aura around its' body was even darker than the metal, and the menacing glowing eyes shined through the aura, staring down at the heroes. "I shall rob you of the will to fight!" Faust roared, "You'll be begging me for mercy! Witness the power of the Dorma Anim: Black Heaven!"

The Dorma Anim released the dark aura surrounding it, making Natsu and Kirito brace themselves against it while Drill and Blaze were sent tumbling back. Kirito looked back at them, then turned to see the Dorma Anim raise his in front of its' face. "I've got you now!" he roared, pulling back the sword as it glowed brightly. He then slammed it down where Kirito and Natsu stood, and they barely avoided it, though were sent flying by the intense power. Natsu flew the furthest, crashing into the side of the coliseum ring. Natsu quickly picked himself up, and pushed himself off as he unleashed a Fire Dragon's Iron Fist at the Dorma Anim's shield, but it proved ineffective. "You'll have to do better than that!" Faust chortled, pushing Natsu effortlessly away.

Kirito picked himself up, and saw Natsu crash to the ground. "Natsu!" Kirito gasped. He got to his feet again, flipped back on the flat side of the rubble behind him, and used Flowmotion to charge forward. He bounced off the rubble until he leapt up at the Dorma Anim, gathering all the energy into his Keyblade, and slamming it into the side of the main body. Kirito thought he did a lot of damage, but instead, he did very little as he bounced off the Dorma Anim. "Your power is useless against me!" Kirito saw the blade coming at him, but could not dodge in time, and was struck down to the ground.

Kirito moaned as he got to his feet. Blaze and Drill came to his side, helping him to his feet. "This isn't good." Kirito moaned, "Even with Wendy's powers, I didn't even dent it!" Faust started to laugh maniacally. "This absolute magic power, it's spectacular!" he said in awe, "Don't even bother begging for your lives! Stay right there, so that I can watch you tremble in fear!" Kirito supported himself on his feet, and used Cura on himself and his Spirits. "I will never rest until I defeat you!" he roared, and he charged in to continue the fight.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Black Heaven vs. Dragon Meteor**

With the upgraded power, speed and defenses, Dorma Anim: Black Heaven was even more of a threat than before. The slashes from its sword caused a great amount of damage, and it also send shockwaves of dark energy from it. It also fired off a scattering of magic arrows from the tip of its' blade like a machine gun, attempting to take them down. Finally, whenever the Dorma Anim's eyes flashed, an eruption of energy would be produced at the feet of Kirito and Natsu, who had little time to avoid the attacks. Either way, the dragon warrior mech was a tough customer to defeat, and the heroes were getting battered about by its' attacks. Both Gajeel and Wendy couldn't get hurt from the attacks, but they did endure the shockwaves that were unleashed by them.

"Hahaha! You're pathetic!" Faust laughed, "You don't stand a chance of winning!" "Everyone in this world is suffering 'cause there's no magic power!" Natsu groaned as he got to his feet again, "I'd like to know why their crazy king seems to have more than his fair share of it?!" Kirito got onto his feet again after a heavy attack, waiting for an answer, as well.

"You would find it hard to believe to find a king that hasn't placed a tax on his people." Faust answered, "That's how monarchy works! The Dorma Anim requires a constant supply of magic power, so it's gathered around the world! That's why it was sealed away; it is a forbidden weapon. Now that I have activated it, the fate of this world depends on my victory!"

"That's a load of crap!" Kirito barked at him, "As far as I can see, you don't care about this world. You only care about your own selfish desires! You aren't a king, you're a tyrant!" "One of the reasons I joined Fairy Tail was so that I could help others!" said Natsu, "I don't care about your world, but I do care about the people in it! That's why were gonna beat you up for them!"

Kirito led his Spirits over to Natsu's side, with an idea on hand. "Natsu, when I give you the word, roar with all your might." Kirito told him, "Blaze, I want you to join with him. Give it everything you got, okay, buddy?" Blaze honked in response. Natsu nodded in understanding. Kirito turned to Drill, and said, "Use an underground assault, okay?" Drill understood, and used its' spinning horn to drill underground. With the plan in motion, Kirito charged forward for the attack.

Kirito raced towards the Dorma Anim, his Keyblade glowing brightly. "Can't you see you're just wasting your energy?!" Faust barked, "There's no way of defeating me in my Dorma Anim!" "There's no such thing as an invincible opponent!" Kirito retorted, "If you think you're such a person, then you're in for the shock of your life!" Kirito leapt forward, unleashing his Howling Octave on the Dorma Anim again. Unlike last time, the attack didn't do as much damage. "As I said, it is pointless!" Faust roared, thrusting his blade at Kirito, who used his Keyblade to push himself out of the way and block the attack. Sparks emanated from the Keyblade as it ground along the passing blade. Kirito endured as best as he could from the pressure of the attack.

Once the blade past, Kirito utilized his block by going into a Counter Rage, using a Rage Spike Sword Skill underneath the shoulder of the Dorma Anim. He then grabbed ahold of the armor, and flipped himself onto the shoulder, unleashing a Firaga in the face. "How's that, hothead?!" Kirito mocked. Kirito suddenly felt the Dorma Anim start to heat up as it glowed red, and energy surged out from many cracks in the armor. One piercing blast hit Kirito, and he was tossed off the Dorma Anim.

Just as Kirito landed, the ground underneath the Dorma Anim's left foot gave way, and it stumbled and sank into it. "What is the meaning of this?!" Faust roared, looking down. Drill just reappeared, shaking off the dirt off of its' head after digging up the ground underneath. "He's wide open, just as planned!" Kirito told himself, then he roared to Natsu and Blaze, "Go for it!"

Natsu and Blaze had been inhaling deeply for a while, preparing to fire. "Let's do it, Blaze!" Natsu's inhaling voice told the Spirit, " _Fire Dragon's Roar!_ " Natsu bellowed a burst of flames from his mouth, while Blaze unleashed his own stream of flames. The two fires fused together, amplified by each other as they shot towards the Dorma Anim, who looked as if it couldn't escape from the attack. Drill moved out of the way as the flames came into contact, and there was a massive explosion, obscuring the view of the mech from the rest of the group. "He's toast!" Gajeel grinned. "They did it!" Wendy cheered. Natsu and Kirito grinned at their achievement. That attack was sure to take him down a peg.

Unfortunately, they heard Faust's laughter from high above them, and they looked up to see the Dorma Anim high in the air. "No way!" Natsu gasped. "How can that thing jump so high?!" Kirito questioned, shocked that his plan failed, "Now what are we gonna do?" "We can still try it again!" Natsu roared, with Blaze just as determined. "You fools!" Faust mocked them as he fell, " _Dragon Rider's Diffusion Cannon!_ " He send a scattering of magic bombs from its' chest down to the ground. The attacks went all over, and Natsu, Kirito, Blaze and Drill all got hit hard by the attack, causing them to collapse.

Kirito now struggled to get on his hands and knees, but he was injured so badly, he could barely move. He squinted as he saw the rest of the team. Natsu was face down on the ground, attempting to get back up. Drill had just barely survived the attack, but he was on his side, moaning. Blaze, on the other hand, was glowing. He had taken so much damage, he was about to fade away. "No…" Kirito moaned, seeing Blaze starting to fade. He struggled hard to crawl to his Spirit's aid as the Dorma Anim landed on the ground, with Faust laughing at the sight of the heroes. "Oh, no! Natsu!" Wendy cried out, seeing how hopeless the battle looked. "Get out of there, Salamander! You too, kid!" Gajeel roared to the two.

Kirito was able to get close enough to Blaze that he could touch one of its' fins. "Blaze…" he moaned grabbing ahold of one of the fins just in time, and focusing all that he could in restoring Blaze again. Finally, Blaze lit up with a healing energy, and he was able to rise back up again. Kirito sighed in relief, and fell forward, lacking enough strength to keep going.

"You fools could not understand our ordeals in Edolas!" Faust told the heroes, "The citizens of Edolas have no need for guilds. What we desire is everlasting magic power, and I intend to gain it, so that we can feel the same bliss that you Earthlanders have had!" Kirito and Natsu raised their heads to look up at the Dorma Anim in front of them. Drill disappeared from its' spot, reappearing right next to Kirito, who turned to see it fall forward. "Drill…" Kirito moaned, "You…want to stay by me, right?" Drill cried out in response, and Kirito felt as if it said, "I want to continue."

"It seems like all of you have reached your limit." Faust noticed, "If you wish to surrender, this is your chance: Agree to supply my people with magic power, and I will compensate you, accordingly." Kirito looked up again at the glowing red eyes of the Dorma Anim. Surrender to an enemy like this one? He would rather die than do that.

Kirito was finally able to get onto his hands and knees, panting from doing just that. "Natsu…" Kirito called out weakly, "Would you like to give him our answer?" Natsu, face first in the ground, used his hand and arm to pull his face up, growling, "Yeah, don't you dare give up!" He rose on his hands and knees as he continued, "This fight ain't over." He finally rose to his feet, shouting, "What'cha waiting for?! Hit me with your best shot! Do it, I'm standing right here!"

Kirito grinned at the answer Natsu gave. He placed his Keyblade forward, and used Cura, restoring himself and his Spirits. He then visualized Asuna's face, smiling and nodding at him. _Asuna…_ Kirito thought to himself, _You knew I needed the power to not give up. That's why you gave me this spell, right? Well, I'm gonna put all my power into fighting this guy, using your power, and my friend's powers. This battle is nowhere near over!_

Kirito rose to his feet, as did Drill. Kirito heard a slam, and turned to see Natsu being pressured by the Dorma Anim's foot underneath him. "Natsu!" Kirito shouted, almost at the same time as Wendy did. "What are you doing, Salamander!" Gajeel called out to him, "You can't beat him! You're all out of power!" "No I'm not!" Natsu roared, coming to one knee as he continued to hold his own against the foot, "If I run out of power today, then I'll just borrow some from tomorrow!" With powers that exceeded all meaning, Natsu not only rose back onto his feet, but gathered enough strength to push the foot off of him, making the Dorma Anim collapse onto its' back. "Don't ever underestimate up, got it?!"

"Borrow some…from tomorrow?" Kirito questioned. Just then, an idea came to him from that speech. He pulled out Blaze's card, and pulled out the Link Board. He noticed that since the last time, he had gathered just enough Link Points to unlock the secret panel. "Well, let's see what tomorrow brings, huh?" Kirito asked himself, and he unlocked the secret. The Firaga panel that he unlocked before suddenly glowed brightly, and it transformed into a new attack. Kirito was amazed. "What is this move?" Kirito asked, "It looks powerful. It even takes up two command slots." Kirito looked at it for a second, then realized that it was his best chance to defeating the Dorma Anim now.

"You need to learn your place, you piece of filth!" Faust roared to Natsu, making the ground underneath him to erupt with magic, sending him flying, "I am the King of Edolas! Bow down before me!" Just then, Faust got a warning, and saw Kirito, tossed into the sky by Drill, diving down towards the Dorma Anim. "You're the one who's gonna learn his place!" Kirito shouted, pulling back his Keyblade, "For my friends, I'll put you down!"

Kirito gathered all the energy he could into his Keyblade, which began to glow with a bright orange aura. Suddenly, small orbs of light appeared right behind Kirito as he got close to the Dorma Anim, who wasn't prepared to avoid the attack. He slammed his Keyblade forward, unleashing a surge of energy. Out of the small orbs of light appeared meteors, which crashed into the Dorma Anim with great force, causing it fall back and collapse to the ground. "What kind of power was that?!" Faust gasped. "That was my power from tomorrow! It's called 'Meteor Crash'!" Kirito barked back, landing onto the ground.

Natsu flipped in the air, and Kirito looked up at him. "Natsu, let's end him together!" "I was just about to say that, as well!" Natsu roared back. Blaze and Drill cried out, ready to go. " _Dual Action! Comet!_ " Kirito shouted. All of a sudden, Kirito pulled in Natsu as the two and the Spirits rode on top of a large falling comet. Natsu started to ignite in flames, and somehow made the entire comet burn up brightly. He's fusing his powers with mine! Kirito thought in amazement. Faust looked frightened as he saw Natsu and Kirito flying down towards him, roaring at the top of their lungs. "This can't be! It can't end this way!" Faust cried.

" _Fire Dragon's Meteor Sword-horn!_ " Natsu shouted, making the Comet dive even faster at the Dorma Anim. They collided with the mech, causing a massive explosion to take place. Kirito, Drill and Blaze got off of the Comet before it exploded. Natsu somehow managed to grab the king out of the mech, tossing him to the ground before collapsing to the ground himself. The damage from the combined attack was too much for the Dorma Anim. Within seconds, it exploded, turning into nothing but shrapnel. The Dorma Anim was finally destroyed. The magic barrier surrounding them lifted, and Wendy and Gajeel raced towards where the boys were at.

King Faust rose into a sitting position, and was petrified as he saw Natsu and Kirito's glare at him through the smoke of the explosion, along with Blaze and Drill's glares behind Kirito. He looked petrified as he sat there. The silhouettes of the monsters that resembled the two seem to appear in the king's eyes; Natsu's being the fire dragon, Igneel, and Kirito's being the blue-eyed demon itself, Gleam Eyes. The Spirits also looked more terrifying than ever. _Someone…please help me!_ the king cried out in his head. The fear was too much, and he fell forwards, unconscious.

Both Kirito and Natsu grinned as they saw the king was finished. Gajeel and Wendy also grinned at the achievement. "Alright! We totally took down the king!" Natsu laughed, "This is the part where I yell 'checkmate', right?" "No, you actually say that before you take him down." Kirito responded, chuckling a bit. "Even I knew that!" Gajeel added.

Just then, Kirito's pad vibrated, and he pulled it out to see that a new command slot was added for him. Since he removed Zero Gravira and Firaga to gain Meteor Crash, Firaga was added back in place of the new command slot. Kirito grinned as he saw this happen. They really took down a powerful enemy together, defeating his greedy heart of darkness with their determined hearts of light.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Evil to Edolas**

As Kirito and Natsu enjoyed their victory, they started to feel the ground start to shake beneath them. "Hey, what's going on?" Natsu asked, looking down. "Enemy reinforcements?" Gajeel asked. "For once, I hope not." Kirito answered, recalling his Spirits, "I had enough time dealing with the king, thank you very much." "No, up there! Look!" Wendy gasped, shocked by what was happening above them. The group looked up and saw why she was. The floating island around them were starting to fall from the sky, crashing into the ground below. "The floating islands are falling!" Kirito gasped. "What the heck?!" Natsu questioned.

As they watched the travesty around them, something else started to happen; streams of yellow energy started to pour out of the ground, heading into the sky above. "Now what's happening?!" Kirito asked. "It's pure magic power!" Wendy noticed. "Are you sure?" Natsu asked. "This ain't good." Gajeel stated, "What'll happen if it all disappears?" "Looks to me like it would be the end of the world." Kirito answered, watching as the islands crashed into the ground below.

"We should head back into the royal city!" Wendy told the group. "Any particular reason why we should?" Natsu asked. "If the magic is really disappearing, a lot of the citizens would be panicking and might get hurt!" Wendy explained, "We need to head over there and see if there's any way we can help!" "You have a good point, there." Kirito agreed. "Alright then, let's go!" Natsu told the group, and Kirito and Natsu stumbled along as they led the team towards the edge of the island.

"Excuse me!" shouted a voice from the distance. The group looked up and saw a black cat with a rectangular head and a suit flying towards them. "It's Nadi, one of the Exceeds!" Wendy realized as the cat landed in front of them, pumping his fist frantically. "You must be the brave people who stopped the king." Nadi guessed, "Please, you must help us!" "What's going on here?" Natsu asked the cat. "Well, you see…" Nadi started.

 _(Flashback)_ Inside a large room, where the Animas were made, Pantherlily stood right behind a man with damp, spiky blue hair and dark eyes, wearing a robe around him. In Earthland, he was known as Mystogan, a Fairy Tail wizard. In Edolas, he is the long lost prince of Edolas, Jellal. In front of them, a pillar of light started shooting up into the ceiling. He had just activated the power of Anima, only instead of sucking magic out of Earthland, he is removing all magic from Edolas.

"Prince, I agree that our dependence on magic has led to bloodshed." Pantherlily started, "But this…" "I know." Jellal agreed, "The people of Edolas have a hard road to tread. Many will find it difficult to adapt to this changing world, and could die. It is for that reason, a leader must step forward and guide them. A new ruler for a brand new Edolas. One who could gather the desperate and frightened, and bravely shepherd them out of these dark times."

"You're saying that this new leader is you?" Pantherlily asked. "No, I can't rule this world." Jellal answered, "Instead of growing with Edolas as its' prince, I chose to reside in Earthland, so I have no right to its' throne." He turned to Pantherlily as he continued, "We'll need a hero to help gather the masses, one who'll vanquish the villain that caused this." "You mean the sacrificial lamb." Pantherlily clarified. Jellal nodded, then continued, "Whoever eliminates the one who plunged the world into chaos is bound to become a true hero to the people. And that hero will gather the scattered survivors, and become their ruler."

Pantherlily started to sweat, dreading the idea that someone would have to be sacrificed in order for the plan to succeed. "So tell me, who'll play the parts in this charade?" he demanded. "Isn't it obvious?" Jellal answered, "I tried to overthrow the king with an armed rebellion. Now, I've stripped the world of its' power and plunged it into chaos. Since I'm the man behind these terrible deeds, there's only one role for me to play." Pantherlily realized what that meant.

"But you are respected on both sides." Jellal continued, "You can be exempt from prejudice. You are the hero. Take me before the citizens, and execute me for my crimes! After that, they will follow you to any fate! You can quell the chaos! Become the ruler they need!" Pantherlily just stood there, shocked at what he was asking him to do. His face went from shock to anger as he gritted his teeth. "Do you really think the only way to save this kingdom, is for you to die?!" he roared, "Answer me, Prince!" From outside the room. Nadi watched the argument, fretting on what was to come. _(Flashback ends)_

"…So in other words, Mystogan plans to get killed so that the other guy can become the new ruler?" Natsu realized after hearing Nadi's story. "That can't be!" Wendy gasped, "No, he can't do that!" "Damn straight! I told that cat that I would make him a part of Fairy Tail!" Gajeel growled. "I think all of you have different reasons for feeling what you're feeling." Kirito noticed.

"I understand your concerns, but please listen to me!" Nadi calmed them, "There is one flaw in the prince's plan; You see, since all of the magic is being pulled out of Edolas, that includes those with internal magic, including the Earthlanders and Exceeds!" "Wait, if that's true, then that would mean Pantherlily would have to be taken along with." Kirito realized, "If he's going to be the next ruler, then if he leaves, the citizens would start to panic again!" Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel realized this flaw, and looked at one another.

"There has to be something we should do!" Wendy cried, "We have to find a way so that no one would die, especially Jellal!" Kirito nodded in agreement. "The fact is that your friend, Jellal, or Mystogan, or whatever, is the lost prince of Edolas. He HAS to be the one who'll rule this kingdom. Since he should be the hero, we need someone who should be the villain. Question is, who?" Nadi, Wendy and Gajeel looked at one another, thinking. Natsu, on the other hand, chuckled. "Leave that to me…" Natsu said with a sinister grin.

A while later, down in the Anima room, where Jellal and Pantherlily were still speaking. Both of them forcefully agreed that neither one of them should be the villain. The question was who would play the role? Suddenly, one of the guards entered the room, panicking. "Pantherlily, sir! The situation's much worse!" he informed him. "I'm aware of that!" Pantherlily responded, "As you can see, we're dealing with the Anima, here!" "Have you stopped it?" the guard asked. "No, not exactly…" Pantherlily answered.

"There's been massive rioting in the royal city!" the guard informed him, "The destruction is beyond our control." Pantherlily was surprised at this, and so was Jellal. "The chaos is far worse than I anticipated." the prince noticed, "We must do what we can to stop it." "Controlling the crowd is our first priority." Pantherlily decided. With that, the two exited, with the guard walking behind, wondering who the young man was.

At the castle walls, the two witnessed the destruction and disappearance of magic because of the Anima. Pantherlily turned to the guard, who gathered a couple more guards with him, and asked, "How many are there?" "Four, sir!" the guard answered. "And you haven't taken them out?!" Pantherlily asked incredulously. "Well, you see, sir…they're really strong!" the guard said hesitantly.

Just then, the two heard a familiar maniacal laughter. On top of one of the rooftops, wearing a dark cape and fake horns on his head, was none other than Natsu, laughing with a demonic expression. "I am the demon they call 'Dragneel'!" he roared, "I've come to this world to steal all of your magic power!" Some of the members of Edolas' Fairy Tail watched from within the crowd below, shocked at this performance. "Have you gone insane, other me?!" Edolas Natsu questioned, then after seeing the other Natsu's maniacal face, he corrected, "On second thought, never mind!"

Natsu looked down at the crowd below, licking his chops. "Faust ain't your king anymore, cause I kicked his sorry, old butt!" he informed them, waving a hand to where the unconscious king was, tied to a wooden post. This shocked the citizens of Edolas, and some started to panic. "I decided to let him live, for now!" Natsu added, "Come on, Redfox! Hey, Marvell! You too, Killguya! Now my loyal subjects, it's time to trash the city!"

At these words, Kirito suddenly appeared out from the back of the rooftop Natsu was on, glaring down at the citizens below. He summoned his Keyblade, and waved it forward, unleashing Woe and Komory from behind him. "Go for it, guys!" Kirito shouted. Woe unleashed it poisonous thorns while Komory unleashed sonic screeches, damaging the building a bit. Kirito leapt forward, using his new Meteor Crash move to cause an entire building floor to collapse, making the citizens panic. "That's it, Killguya! Destroy them with your pets!" Natsu chortled. "It's KIRIGAYA, Nats- I mean, Lord Dragneel!" Kirito shouted back, "Geez, can't you even get my last name right?"

Kirito heard the destruction that Gajeel was making, slicing down some of the building with his Iron Dragon's Sword. Wendy was trying to scare a child with a growl, but failed, so Gajeel made a scary face that made the kid panic. However, this was working out. The people were starting to believe that they were the ones responsible for stealing the magic. "Never thought I'd play the role of villain again, huh?" Kirito muttered to himself, and he started slicing down more of the buildings with his Keyblade, while Woe and Komory continued to rain destruction and even put people to sleep with their magic, though Kirito informed them not to hurt anyone badly.

"Natsu, stop this now!" shouted Jellal from the castle. Kirito stopped his destruction, and turned to where the castle was. Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel and all of the citizens also heard his voice, and turned to the castle, wondering who it was. "Are ya tellin' me what to do, ya little punk?" Natsu growled.

"Stop this foolishness!" Jellal demanded, "The king has been defeated. There's no need to attack innocent people!" "Oh, yeah?!" Natsu roared, sending a stream of flames down below at the crowd of people, making them scatter. "No, don't!" Jellal shouted. Natsu stopped, turning back to Jellal again. "If you're trying to scare me, it ain't gonna work!" Natsu barked at him, "I don't care if you are the prince!" The citizens started to realize that the man challenging Natsu was really their long lost prince. _So far, so good._ Kirito thought to himself, finding an open area on the road to land in, making the citizens close to him back away.

Natsu flipped his cape back, curling his fist. "Let's fight, or your precious city is gonna be burned to the ground." he growled. "Natsu, stay right there!" Jellal roared, and he leapt off the castle wall to the ground, heading towards Natsu's position. Pantherlily watched the scene take place. He realized that Natsu and the others were playing the role of villain on purpose so that Jellal would go and face them, becoming the hero. The question is, will the citizens believe in their farce? "Sir, I'd advice you to be ready for some major surprises." Nadi informed, who flew down right behind Pantherlily, "There's quite a bit more in store for tonight…to say the least."

Kirito snuck over closer to Wendy and Gajeel, watching as Jellal raced down the street towards Natsu, who still stood on the roof. The citizens were cheering for him, supporting him as he went to fight Natsu. With a magic staff at hand, he attempted to use its' magic to put Natsu to sleep. However, the Anima sucked the staff dry of its' magic. "What's the matter? You scared without your magic, huh?!" Natsu mocked, raising a fiery fist, "Well you should be, cause check this out! I've got plenty!" He slammed his fist down onto the building he was on, completely destroying it. "I said stop!" Jellal shouted. "A little overkill, don't you think?" Kirito muttered, "The more powerful you look, the more interesting it will be for Jellal to beat you."

Jellal finally made it to Natsu, who stood on the rubble of the building, his arms folded. "Natsu, you're making a big mistake with all of this." Jellal told Natsu, "This show you're putting on; you can't expect to fool all of these people." Natsu just ignored all of this as he stayed in character. "I challenge you!" Natsu declared, leaping forward and punching Jellal in the face, shocking the crowd. "You fool! You can't bring the people together like this: through evil!" Jellal spat, raising himself up onto his feet and punching Natsu back. Natsu caught the punch, but Jellal did a reverse kick, hitting Natsu back.

The two started to engage in a back and forth brawl, each one punching each other back and forth. The crowd continued to cheer for Jellal's victory. Kirito, Gajeel and Wendy just stood there and watched. At one point, Natsu got closer to Jellal's face, grinning. "This is it buddy." he told him, "I'm gonna give you a real Fairy Tail sendoff. Since you're leaving Fairy Tail, you must swear to follow these three rules."

They continued the fight as Natsu spoke, "Number one: Never ever share sensitive information about Fairy Tail with anyone, so long as you live! Two—." Natsu got punched hard in the face by Jellal, and got dazed. "Number two!" Jellal continued, "You must not contact any clients you may have worked with in the guild for your own personal gain!" "That's right! And don't forget number three!" Natsu replied, punching Jellal in the gut, "Although our paths must stray, you gotta promise to live your life to the fullest!" Jellal hammered Natsu with both fists, and the two pulled back their fists. "That means, you should treat every day like it was your last day in this world! Don't forget the friends you love!" "You must treasure them for as long as you should live." Jellal finished, smiling back at Natsu.

The two unleashed their final punches at each other's faces. Jellal's punch sent the fake horns off of Natsu's head. They both started to fall back, with Natsu moaning, "Did you get all that? When a guild works together, there's nothing they can't do." Jellal sustained his footing while Natsu collapsed to the ground, smiling. "It's been fun, pal. Later!" Natsu finished. The crowd cheered at Jellal's victory. He had become the hero, just as the team planned it. Jellal looked down at Natsu, only muttering, "Thank you, Natsu." Kirito smirked at this. After listening to Natsu's speech, he felt how important the Fairy Tail wizards were to one another, those who come and those who leave. If you asked him, he would say that Fairy Tail would've been the one guild he would love to join.

Just then, Kirito's body started to glow on him. He looked down at himself, then at Gajeel and Wendy, who started to glow, as well. The same went for Natsu. The Reverse Anima was finally about to take them away. "Looks like it's all over." Kirito muttered, smiling as he looked at himself, "Time for us to go our ways." Kirito walked away from Gajeel and Wendy, who looked back at him for a second before they were pulled into the air, along with Natsu and Kirito.

"Solidarity…" Faust called out. Kirito and Natsu turned to see him lying in the rubble of the destroyed building. His expression was much calmer, and his voice softened from what it was before. "Conviction, and courage. It would appear I had forgotten what is truly important in life." Faust continued, looking up at Natsu, "Being in a guild…do you enjoy it?" Natsu looked down at him for a second before giving off a big grin. "Yeah!" Natsu he laughed. Faust closed his eyes, the feeling of regret showing from his whole being, learning these lessons after everything he had done.

As Kirito diverted himself from Natsu, he looked up into the sky as he floated. "Even a greedy, raging heart like Faust's can learn to gain a kind heart." Kirito told himself, "When we unite ourselves against the darkness that tries to overtake our hearts, we can help others see our point of view, and help them gain the kindness they couldn't see before. Saïx said that many times in my life, I let my rage take control of me, and it turns into vengeance. However, that's not true. I never fight out of vengeance. I fight to protect my friends. They have shown me what is important; the friendship they give, and the connection I have to everyone. Isn't that right, Sora, Asuna?"

The Sleeping Keyhole appeared in the sky above him. Kirito twirled his Keyblade, unleashing a beam of light. "Now, it's time I fight for my sister, and free her from the darkness the enemy has put her in." Kirito told himself as the Keyhole was unlocked, and he departed from the world, heading off to the next one.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: A Parent's Duty**

 **Realm of Arrival: Gretinal's office**

Gretinal examined her books in the shelves, looking for a book that might help them out with discovering where she might find the Keyblade wielders in the Mark of Mastery. After ending the conversation with Yen Sid and those in the other dimension, she asked her good friends and teachers to her students, Dreamcast and Saturn, to help Yui with her request. Her students also joined to help with Yui and watch her. Drive, the third teacher, was sent on an errand made by Gretinal.

Just then, she heard a knock on the door. "You may come in." Gretinal responded, feeling for who it was. The door opened, and Cypress entered in. "Ah, Cypress!" Gretinal greeted him as he walked towards her, "Have you come to deliver any news on Yui's progress?" "Well, that, and something else." Cypress answered. "Well, tell me about Yui's progress, first." Gretinal told her student as she went back to her seat. "Yes, Mistress." Cypress answered, "Yui's training is coming along very well. I'm kinda surprised how well adapted to it she came to be." "She had been working together with her family in their world, after all." Gretinal giggled, "Plus, she has ventured with them through their entire journey up to this point. Watching other people's skills can help you learn faster."

Cypress nodded in understanding. "Now you said there was something else you wanted to say." "Yes. I…wanted to ask about where you sent Ms. Drive." Cypress asked. "I sent her to get some people from another world, and bring them here." Gretinal responded, "I am sure they need to be informed about all that is happening right now. Drive should be back soon."

Cypress looked down, thinking about something. "Is there something else you wanted to ask?" Gretinal questioned. "Yes, but…I don't want to be rude to you, Mistress." Cypress replied hesitantly, turning his head to one side. Gretinal eyed her student's expression. He was trying to be divergent, but she could tell he really wanted to tell her something. "You may speak freely to me, Cypress." Gretinal assured him, "I promise you, I will not be mad." Cypress looked to Gretinal, then breathed in and out deeply before starting.

"I don't mean to be frank, but I feel like you are hiding something from us, Mistress. You seem to know a lot more about the situation than what was going on. When that Lea guy spoke to us about Xehanort's plans, you could tell that he would bring in Sugou's Heartless and Nobody into the battle. Then there was that time before, when Jackson had that Key of Darkness taken from him. Did that Oberon guy really just come for Jackson, or was there something else? Ever since you met him, I could tell you were more concern about the future than before. Please, Mistress, tell us the truth! Is there something you are holding back on us?"

When Cypress was done talking, Gretinal took a brief pause, thinking about how to answer this. She could tell it was on Cypress' mind, and that it deeply concerned him. After a while, Gretinal closed her eyes and smiled. "You must have as much foresight as I do." she joked, opening her eyes again and looking at her student. "You're right. There are something I haven't told either you or anyone else yet. Not even Yen Sid knows of my deep concerns."

"Then…" Cypress started. "I will tell everyone soon, once I gather our last remaining guests." Gretinal told him, "It does connect with what's going on, along with what I believe Xehanort might have changed since his Heartless and Nobody were alive." "What do you mean?" Cypress asked, "Who are these guests?" "You will find out soon enough." Gretinal answered, "In fact…"

There was a knock on the door, and Drive's voice called out, "I have brought the visitors, as you requested." Cypress turned to the door, surprised at the sudden answer to his question. "You may bring them in." Gretinal responded. The door opened, and Drive entered into the room, leading three people along with her. The three people that she had gathered were none other than Leafa and Kirito's mother, Midori, along with Asuna's mother and father, Kyouko and Shouzou Yuuki.

"Welcome to the Realm of Arrival." Gretinal greeted them, standing up to her feet as the three parents entered, "My name is Gretinal. I am the head Keyblade Master here." "We met you before." Midori remembered, "It was after our world was saved by our children, that you told us that they needed to take this Mark of Mastery exam in order to be ready to fight a greater enemy." Shouzou nodded in confirmation of what Midori said. Kyouko, who wasn't there at the time, crossed her arms and looked down, thinking.

"I appreciate that the three of you were able to arrive here so quickly after my request." Gretinal thanked them. "We were all worried about our children." Shouzou replied, looking to Kyouko and back to Gretinal, "Besides, it was very unusual to experience the feeling of traveling to other worlds that were beyond our understanding."

"Tell us, are Kazuto, Suguha and Asuna still okay?" Midori asked hesitantly. Gretinal responded with a downward glance. "I'm afraid, things are not going as we had hoped." she answered, "The enemy is very clever, and was able to interfere with their Mark of Mastery. It isn't just your three children that are in trouble, but Sora and Riku on the other side, as well."

The three parents looked at one another, worried. "Can't you do anything to stop it?" Shouzou asked. Gretinal shook her head, but she added, "I'm sure that the Keyblade wielders will not be taken down so easily. However, I'm afraid to inform you that Suguha might have already been taken off the path by the enemy." "No! Suguha!" Midori gasped, her hands placed over her mouth in shock of what happened. She turned away from everyone.

Finally, since she came here, Kyouko spoke up. "If you knew of the dangers that Asuna and the others would be taking, why did to put them into this test in the first place?" she questioned, "It would've been better for her not to take such risks, and just live a normal life with us. So why put her through all of this in the first place?" "Dear…" Shouzou muttered, looking to his wife's serious expression to Gretinal.

"I wasn't the one who chose to take this step. It was Asuna who did, Mrs. Yuuki." Gretinal answered, sitting back down and folding her hands together, "She chose this path on her own. Or rather, it might have been fate itself that brought her along this path." "But this should've been avoided altogether!" Kyouko retorted, "Even if it was her decision, we could've not let her do this! If she hadn't put on that damn NerveGear in the first place…"

"I understand your concerns, believe me." Gretinal assured her calmly, "However, in the way you speak, you are no different to our enemy, who wants to control the hearts of people." Kyouko looked at her, surprised that she would compare her to the enemy.

"Asuna Yuuki was placed on your doorstep because a light guided her there." Gretinal continued, "She was already predestined to lead a path that was far beyond your understanding at the time. The fact that she put on the NerveGear on that day was so that she could not only meet the one person she was to be destined to work alongside, but to also prepare herself for this exact moment, even though she had no idea. The people she would meet, the trials she would endure, everything led up to the point when she and Kirito were sent to the other dimension. She could have stopped herself, make no mistakes. Everyone's heart can freely choose which path to take. However, she chose the path she took as the way forward, and it has led up to this."

Kyouko thought about that time when she found out that Asuna's avatar was no longer in ALO, and that she was in a comatose state, just like the Aincrad incident. Furious with herself, after Asuna broke through to her with that one conversation, Kyouko wanted to find a way to grow into the mother that Asuna needed. However, this took it all away for a while.

"When Asuna came back from that dimension, she changed again, just like how she did from the Aincrad incident." Kyouko vocalized her thoughts, "At first, I wasn't sure of the truth her friends told me and Shouzou, but after seeing how much stronger Asuna looked, I felt that something much different happened to her than what happened in that game. It was truly confirmed when that day she told me that she would be leaving again…"

 _(Flashback)_ "Absolutely not!" Kyouko retorted, "I forbid you from entering that game!" It was evening, and Asuna and her family were in the living room of their house. Shouzou sat at the couch, watching his wife and daughter standing and glaring at one another. "I'm not going to be there for too long!" Asuna assured her firmly, "I'm just saying that if anything SHOULD happen, I would let you know that I won't be back for a while."

"You do realize that your actions have put your body and us through such troubles twice, already." Kyouko told her, "If you had any idea what kind of pain we had to deal with. I was already satisfied with letting you continue your school and to let you be with that boy, but now you are ruining your future even further by doing this!"

"I'm not endangering my life by doing this!" Asuna told her, "Kirito and the others are already planning to do this with me! We all agreed on this! We're going online, and heading to where our other friends our." "Shouzou, say something to her!" Kyouko ordered her husband. "Asuna, I understand you and your friends are still hung up on this whole 'dimension' thing that you claim to have been in." Shouzou stated, "But whatever happened to you inside the game must have messed with your heads, and…"

"It's not in our heads! It's the real deal!" Asuna barked, "We might have had to through such painful battles, and there were times we almost got ourselves killed, but Kirito, Yui, Suguha, Shinichi and I all met such great friends, and I would never doubt myself to think they weren't real. My heart is telling me the truth! Why won't you believe me?!"

"As far as I can tell, those are nothing but delusions." Kyouko said harshly, "In fact, that whole game world has been nothing but a joke. I am confiscating your Amusphere, and you are to never speak of this again!" Asuna was shocked at this, then she grimaced as her mother was about to walk out to seize her Amusphere. She wanted to believe that her parents would listen to her words and believe in them, but it was wishful thinking.

Just before Kyouko reached out to open the door out of the living room when a beam of light passed her hand, entering the keyhole, and locked the door. She was shocked at what she had just saw. She then turned to Asuna, and saw her holding what looked like an oversized key, but it had some likeness of a sword. It had a mixture of aqua green and silver colors on it, with two blue gems at the rounded front of the guard and a blue handle. At the back of the handle was a silver-linked chain, ending with a red cross.

Both Shouzou and Kyouko were shocked, especially Shouzou, since he saw Asuna suddenly produce the weapon out of a sparkling of lights. "Asuna, what…!" Shouzou gasped. "You could listen to me, so I have no choice but to show you proof." Asuna muttered, her eyes shadowed, "This is the weapon that was given to me during my journey in that other dimension. Kirito and Suguha also have one. It's called a Keyblade."

Kyouko was stunned at this display. No, it had to have been a fake, right? There's no way that could be real! She turned to open the door, but it was locked. "It's no use." Asuna told her, lowering her weapon, "The Keyblade can lock or unlock any keyhole." Kyouko turned to Asuna, panicked. "How? How can you do this?!" she demanded. "If you want proof, then I can let you hold it." Asuna responded, holding it flat in her hands.

Kyouko was hesitant, then she walked forward as Shouzou came from behind Asuna, getting closer to her. Kyouko reached out and picked up the weapon, looking at it. "It's so…childish." she stated. "It's a weapon that monsters known as Heartless fear." Asuna explained, "It's the kind of weapon that we use to face against them. In fact, it's the only thing that can defeat them." Asuna reached out for her Keyblade, and the weapon disappeared out of Kyouko's hands, into Asuna's hands once more. "Plus, it's connected to my heart, so no one who isn't a Keyblade wielder can use it." she added, holding it aloft.

"Asuna, why didn't you show us this before?" Shouzou asked. "Because, I thought you would be afraid if I did show you it." Asuna answered, "Plus, I was really hoping you would listen to my words, and believe in me. I guess that didn't work out, now did it?" Shouzou and Kyouko looked at one another, realizing that she had been honest with them for so long, that she wouldn't say stuff like this unless it was truthful.

"This is why I want to head back. During those three and a half months, I have made bonds with so many great people." Asuna told them, "I was able to become stronger, and happier, because of them. I know you will worry about me, but I'll be back. But the thing is, my friends need me, just like I need them. I might be there for a short time, but I also feel like someone or something might need us to help them out. So I should go out and help them regain their happiness, right?"

Asuna's parents just stood there, listening to what she had to say. Kyouko then recalled that one time, when Asuna convinced her to enter the online world so she could remind her of her grandparents' house. _"…Somehow, I want to figure out how to live a life that makes everyone around me happy. I want a life that makes me be there for the people I care about when they need someone to lean on. That's all I want."_

"Is this…what you really want?" Kyouko asked her. Asuna looked up at her, then nodded determinately. Kyouko paused for a moment, thinking of a way to counter her, but she realized there was no way she could. "Fine. You can go." she said, defeated. Asuna looked surprised at first, but then smiled. "Just be sure to come back quickly, okay?" she told her. Asuna nodded in confirmation. "I'll be back soon." Asuna assured her, and she waved her Keyblade to the door, sending a beam of light to unlock it. She opened the door, turning to her parents. "Goodbye, mother, father." she told them, and exited the room

Shouzou walked over to Kyouko, her eyes wavering as she regretted the decision. "I should've known." she told herself, "Ever since she arrived on her doorsteps, I felt like she would be a different person than any other. I tried so hard to deny that, but…" "I know." Shouzou understood, "But even though she had gained this supernatural power, and experienced going to a different dimension, she still considers us her parents." "Do you think, when she comes back, should we tell her everything?" Kyouko asked, looking at him. "That, I can't be too sure." Shouzou answered hesitantly, "For now, let's just believe in her, and hope she comes back soon…" _(Flashback ends)_

"After all of that, she came back to this dimension, now learning the truth about herself, and that she was already destined for this kind of path." Kyouko stated, "I tried so hard to prevent her from going off on any unnatural path like that, but I guess it was too late."

Everyone in the room looked to her, showing signs of sympathy. Finally, Gretinal stated, "As a parent, your role isn't to control their every move. Your role is to guide them to the future that is best for them and everyone around them. Asuna wants to make sure everyone is happy around her, and that, in turn makes her happy. Kirito wants to make sure he helps others out, and that his actions won't hurt those close to him. Leafa wants to help bring back someone who she has a strong bond with. All three of them have the same goal; They are growing up, wanting to do something for other people, and protect the light in people's hearts. It may be dangerous, but they choose to risk their lives to protect what is important. Instead of being concern for their well-being, be proud of them, and support them in their goal."

Kyouko looked down, thinking about Asuna and how determined she was to take this test. She wanted to find her sister again, but she also cared for her and Shouzou as her mother and father, even though she knew the truth. She started to tear up, and she turned away, worried. Shouzou came next to her, comforting her. Midori looked to them, then looked down, worried about Kazuto and Suguha.

"Now that we have those problems out of the way, Cypress, I want you to bring everyone else here." Gretinal told her student. "Understood, Mistress." he responded, and he passed the parents, leaving the room. "Once he brings everyone here, I will tell you everything that we know so far. I shall also call upon Yen Sid and the others, so that we can all discuss what our plan of action is." Drive understood, while the parents looked at Gretinal, who's face became serious. It was time for the secret to be revealed.

* * *

 **Whoo! That was a long story to write. I hope you guys enjoyed it, cause I worked my butt off. But now, Kirito, Asuna and Leafa's family are here! Plus, a secret that Gretinal will tell them? What kind of secret could it be, and how does it change Xehanort's plans? Well, you'll just have to wait and see. In the meantime, please leave a review, tell your friends, and be patient for the next episode. Seriously, I feel lonely in Fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Next time on SAKFF:**

 **Kirito: This world is pretty strange. It has large beanstalks, clouds and landscapes that are way too cheerful compared to the fact that Nightmares are here, and there is a sleeping pink ball character that I need to wake up. Thing is, the path to the monster that's keeping him in this sleep is blocked by vines. Not only is it that darn Spellican, but there's this mysterious man that I just met. For some reason, I get the feeling he might know something about where Leafa is.**

 **On the next 'Sword Art Kingdom: Falling Fantasy'**

 **Dreamstalk! The Nightmares in the Sky**

 **Kirito & Asuna: The Dreams have yet to be discovered!**


	13. Dreamstalk! The Nightmares in the Sky!

**This is the first half of the Kirby's world arc of SAKFF. It has some changes from the things in Triple Deluxe, but I made it close to the story. Also, the Reality Shift in this world is called 'Inhale Star'. You'll see what it does, so enjoy!**

* * *

 _(I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Sword Art Online. All I do is form my imagination from both stories, and share it with the world!)_

 **Kirito's Team so Far**

Komory Bat (Komory) MAXED

 **Magic/Techniques**

Confuse _(Sacrificed for Woeflower)_

Zero Gravity _(Sacrificed for Blaze)_

Zero Gravira

Drain Dive

Confusing Strike

 **Stat Boost**

Dark Screen (x2)

Magic Haste (x3)

Attack Boost

Magic Boost

Confusion Block

Attack Haste (x2)

 **Spirit Ability**

Waking Dream

* * *

Sir Kyroo (Kyroo) MAXED

 **Techniques**

Strike Raid

Blitz

 **Stat Boost**

Water Boost (x2)

Cure Boost (x3)

Attack Haste

Water Screen (x3)

Attack Boost

Magic Boost

Stop Block

HP Boost

 **Support Ability**

Combo Plus

* * *

Woeflower (Woe) MAXED

 **Magic/Techniques**

Poison _(Sacrificed for Kabuto)_

Sleepra _(Sacrificed for Halberd)_

Sleepga

Drain Dive _(Sacrificed for Drill)_

Poison Dive

 **Stat Boost**

Magic Haste (x3)

Attack Haste (x3)

Dark Screen (x2)

Magic Boost

Blindness Block

 **Support Ability**

Treasure Magnet

* * *

KO Kabuto (Kabuto) MAXED

 **Defense/Technique/Magic**

Link Block

Circle Raid

Fira

Icebreaker

 **Stat Boost**

Fire Screen (x2)

Blizzard Screen (x3)

Thunder Screen (x3)

Reload Boost

Defense Boost (x3)

* * *

Tatsu Blaze (Blaze) MAXED

 **Magic/Technique**

Fira

Firaga

Meteor Crash

 **Stat Boost**

Fire Boost (x2)

Attack Haste (x3)

Magic Haste (x3)

Attack Boost

Fire Screen (x2)

Bind Block

 **Spirit Ability**

Support Boost

* * *

Drill Sye (Drill)

 **Technique**

Circle Raid

Blitz

 **Stat Boost**

Attack Boost

Poison Block

Mini Block

Slow Block

HP Boost

* * *

Halbird (Halberd)

 **Reprisal**

Steep Climb

 **Stat Boost**

Attack Haste

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Kirito & the Dreamstalk**

Kirito woke up once again, taking another dive to another sleeping world. "Okay, what do I have to do, now?" Kirito asked, seeing the gate nearing him. The sign on the gate said 'Defeat 7 enemies." "It's a gate that requires defeating enemies, huh?" Kirito understood, "That's fine with me!" Kirito passed through the gate, entering the dive challenge.

The dive's environment looked like something out of a fairy tale, specifically something like Jack and the Beanstalk. The environment had thick clouds and spiraling beanstalks all about, and there were also grassy meadows that blocked parts of Kirito's path. Kirito had to maneuver himself all around the obstacles, noticing enemy targets, which were consist of mainly Halbirds. They were tough to take down in one shot during the dive, but it was thanks to some magic spells that he picked up during the dive that Kirito was able to defeat the amount of Dream Eaters needed to pass through the gate, making his way towards the next world.

When Kirito woke up, he discovered himself on a large leaf that was connected to an angled beanstalk, which twisted and curved towards the sky. Along the path ahead, the vines were entangled about a piece of land, with a small, dome-shaped house on it. It looked smaller than the average house, with a chimney on top, and it had star designs all around it, from the hidden ones on the walls of the dome, to the sign right next to it, to even the door handle.

"Does someone live in there?" Kirito questioned, looking up at the building. Pondering on his own question, he decided to venture forth to the building. He climbed up the beanstalk, which was pretty much like walking up a steep him, and found himself at the door of the building. He knocked, checking to see if anyone would answer. No one did. Kirito decided to enter into the building, so he opened the door inside.

It might have been magic similar to Yen Sid's, or it was the Sleeping World, but the interior seemed to be larger than what it looked from the inside. It was enough for Kirito's head to reach the ceiling of the one-room house. It contained pretty simple lodging, including a fireplace, a TV set, a round rug around the room, a single light hanging from the ceiling, and a bed. Kirito noticed the small bed was occupied by a pink ball-shaped character, who was covered with a blue blanket, and rested on a star pillow. There was also a dark aura surrounding the character.

"Who is…" Kirito started, but then he remembered, "Hold on, isn't this guy one of the contenders at the Smash Cup in Yusnaan? What's with that dark aura?" Kirito walked up to the pink ball, tugging at it. "Hey, you okay?" Kirito questioned, shaking it, "C'mon, wake up!" The character didn't wake up one bit. Kirito backed away, scratching his head. "Maybe it's a deep sleeper." he considered.

"That isn't the case." said a high-pitch voice from behind. Kirito turned, and saw what looked like a Wheeflower floating towards him, but upon closer inspection, Kirito realized it wasn't one. Although it had a flower-like appearance and size, the head of the floating creature had seven pink flower petals and blonde hair, the body had a leaf skirt with a rose zircon gem on it, and it had disembodied hands.

"Who are you?" Kirito asked as the floating being came in. "I'm the Pink Sky Fairy." the creature answered, "Who might you be? One of the lower land's heroes?" "Uh, if you mean I'm from the ground, then yeah." Kirito answered, "I'm Kirito." "Oh, thank goodness! Another hero from down below to help us!" the Pink Fairy cheered, floating around Kirito. Compared to him, the creature was practically the size of Kirito's head.

"Please, you must help us!" the Pink Fairy begged, stopping in between Kirito and the bed, "We need your lower land hero's help in order to stop the evil queen from controlling us!" "You mean him?" Kirito questioned, looking at the pink ball in the bed. Just then, he remembered who the creatures name was at last. "Oh, yeah! It's Kirby!" Kirito recalled, slamming a fist into his hand. "Yes. You see, we used the power of the Dreamstalk in order to bring him up here." the Pink Fairy explained, "Unfortunately, just as he was about to go, a strange monster suddenly appeared, and placed Kirby in a deep sleep. Nothing we can do can wake him up."

"That's not good." Kirito realized, looking down at Kirby, "Well, no worries. I bet I can defeat this queen of yours." "Oh, no! You mustn't do that!" the Pink Fairy retorted, bringing Kirito's attention back to it, "You see, this heroes powers are the only thing able to defeat our queen. I'm afraid you wouldn't stand a chance." "Oh…" Kirito sighed, looking back down at Kirby. This thing was knocked out in the first round of the Smash Cup. How was it able to be much stronger than him? Well, he just had to respect the laws of this world, and help Kirby out.

"So, is there any way of waking Kirby back up again?" Kirito asked the fairy. "You…you can do that?" the Pink Fairy asked, surprised. "Sure. I may not look it, but I am a pretty tough person." Kirito stated, "Although, I wouldn't be anywhere without my friends. They helped me to becoming who I am today." Kirito's pocket suddenly glowed, and out came Woe and Komory, who cried out in approval. "Yeah, that includes you guys." Kirito chuckled, looking at the two.

"Well, if you are able to do so, maybe you and your companions can save your hero." the Pink Fairy decided, "The only thing I could come up with is to defeat that creature responsible for putting him into this sleep." "Got it!" Kirito understood, "So where is it?" "I'm afraid it is high in the sky, beyond the reach of the Dreamstalk in its' current state." the Pink Fairy sighed. "However, if you can gather my friends, they might be able to help you reach the creature!"

"Sure thing!" Kirito understood, "So, where are your friends?" "I'm afraid they, too, have been captured." the Pink Fairy answered, "They are trapped on some of the floating lands above us. I can use my powers to help you reach one of the lands, you can free my friend on it." "Okay, then. Take me to that land." Kirito told the fairy, who nodded in reply.

They both left the house, standing on the Dreamstalk. The Pink Fairy floated upwards, and with a wave of its' hands, sparkles came out. All of a sudden, a part of the Dreamstalk began to vine its way up higher into the sky. It broke through some clouds, and Kirito saw the large floating land in the sky. "That is known as the Fine Fields." the Pink Fairy told Kirito, "You will find one of my friends there." "Okay. You stay here and take care of Kirby." Kirito told the fairy, "I'll help save your friend." Kirito began racing up the spiraling stalk, heading towards the floating land, with Komory and Woe racing behind him.

When they arrived at the area where the vines connected to the island, Kirito examined the place ahead. The vines began to grow flowers as they were closer to the land, and the environment looked cheery, with grassy road surrounded by odd-colored trees with cotton-ball like tops. "Well, here goes nothing." Kirito told himself, and he stepped off towards the road.

Kirito had just landed onto the grass when several Dream Eaters surrounded him. They were composed of Pegaslick, Necho Cats and Wheeflowers. "And of course, you guys…" Kirito stated, pulling out his Keyblade just as they appeared. Komory and Woe took positions by his side, and the trio went into action.

The battle took a little while longer than Kirito thought it would. While he knew Wheeflowers and Necho Cats attacks pretty well, the fact was that the Pegaslicks were a tough opponent. Despite looking like flying unicorns, they packed a serious punch against Kirito and his Spirits, unleashing cyclone, glide attacks, and even performing Sparkga on the team. However, Kirito switch out Komory with Drill, and used his and Woe to perform the Dual Action: Comet, eliminating the opponents.

"The power levels of these Nightmares are on a different scale compared to what we faced so far." Kirito pointed out, using Cura to heal himself, Woe and Drill, "We might need to keep on our toes with these opponents, now. Maybe we might even recruit a new ally that will be as strong as these other Nightmares." He heard Woe make an outcry, and added, "That's not to say you guys are weak. I just mean we need to grow more strength in our number of members on our team. Anyways, let's keep going. We need to find that fairy's friends." Kirito and his Spirits charged into the Fine Fields in hopes of finding the Fairy.

The area was quite beautiful, despite the opposing Dream Eaters that came in their path. It wasn't just the three sets of Nightmares that Kirito fought before that he had to deal with, but also Tama Sheep and Zolephants, too. The pathway did divide up into two parts, with a gap in between, and it rose and fell as it did so. Kirito and his Spirits had to watch their steps as they journeyed through the fields while defeating the Nightmares about them

After a while, Kirito found himself walking towards a thick wall of trees that blocked the path further into the land, which started to grow into more of a forest. "Now how do I get across this obstacle?" Kirito asked, "I could just chop away with my Keyblade." Kirito was approaching the trees with his Keyblade at the ready, but he suddenly noticed that the trees started to glow pink. Kirito stopped, seeing the aura. "Hold on. This looks like…" Kirito started. He suddenly realized that the glow meant it was a Reality Shift. It had been a while since he last saw this, so he kinda forgot.

" _Drift_ _!_ " Kirito shouted, diving out of reality and into darkness. In front of him was a glowing star, along with the outlines of the trees in front of him. "What do I do here?" he asked himself, placing a hand on the star in front of him. He felt the star was loose, and able to rotate. Kirito, feeling this, decided to see what happened if he rotated it. He started to spin it, and all of a sudden, the star started to create a vacuum of air. Kirito spun the star faster, and the vacuum became stronger and stronger, tugging at the trees. Kirito made the star spin so fast, the vacuum it made suddenly ripped the trees, roots and all, out of the ground, and shrink into the star.

Once all of the trees were sucked in, Kirito stopped spinning the star, and he was released out of the Reality Shift in time to see that everything sucked in by what he did was suddenly released as a shooting star, launched forward towards a group of Dream Eaters that were waiting on the other side of the trees. The launched star defeated them all. "You gotta be kidding me!" Kirito gasped, seeing what he had done, "This world's Reality Shift is something else." Drill and Woe both came to Kirito's side, shaking him from his surprised state. "Sorry. Let's keep going." Kirito told them, and he led the team onward.

The amount of trees increased as the area shift from fields to forest. The Dream Eaters they were dealing with also changed, switching Wheeflowers, Tama Sheep and Pegaslick with Peepsta Hoo, Pricklemanes and Staggerceps. The Peepsta Hoo were tricky, for they used all kinds of magic spells, and they could scan Kirito or his Spirits, and be able to avoid the teams attacks for a short period of time afterwards. The Pricklemanes were also a troublesome foe due to having manes that were like sharp needles and a spike ball tails, making it difficult for physical contact attacks. As for the Staggerceps, they were similar to KO Kabuto, only with other kinds of attacks, such as shot that caught and brought Kirito closer to it, and shot that sealed Kirito's magic and techniques for a period of time.

Kirito and his team had just finished another set of Dream Eaters, and he was growing tired. "We need to find a place to regain ourselves, guys." Kirito told Drill and Woe, who turned and nodded in agreement. Kirito looked about, and saw a pile of boulders in front of a small mountain. Kirito walked over to the boulders, and saw them starting to glow pink. Kirito understood what that meant, and underwent the Reality Shift, and sucked in the rocks with the Reality Shift's power before blowing them away as a shooting star. He discovered a cave that was covered by the pile of rocks. "I had a feeling that was the case." Kirito told himself, and he walked right in.

The cavern was spacious, and it didn't seemed occupied by Nightmares. "Good, we should be safe." Kirito told his Spirits, but then he said something that made him add, "Hold on." It was a Portal, floating towards the left-hand side from the cave entrance. Kirito walked up to the Portal, thinking about whether to activate it or not. Finally, he said, "I'll rest after this Portal is done." He turned to his Dream Eaters and asked, "Feel like you got enough energy?" Woe and Drill cried out in approval. "Then let's take this on." Kirito declared, and he touched the Portal.

The person he could see was a woman with deep blue eyes and long blue flowing hair, resembling Asuna's hair in some ways. "So your name is Shiida, huh?" Kirito understood, "And the goal is to counterattack a few times. Fine by me!" Kirito backed off, producing his Keyblade as the Portal produced the Dream Eaters he had to face; Pegaslick and new sabertooth-like monsters called Keeba Tigers. They roared at Kirito, who braced himself, then charged straight at the Nightmares.

Kirito and his Spirits could tell that this set of Nightmares were no joke. While the Pegaslicks were already tough enough, Kirito also realized that the Keeba Tigers were just as much trouble as them. Powerful claws, lunging attacks, and its' ability to produce aura versions of itself to attack made it difficult to protect everyone at once.

Nevertheless, whenever Kirito blocked an attack, he unleashed his Counter Rage to retaliate as best as he could. Plus, whenever he got knocked into the air by an attack, Kirito unleashed his Payback Raid, which allowed him to perform a Strike Raid technique back at his opponent. Whenever he knocked an opponent into the air, he unleashed his Steep Climb move, which allowed him to perform a sword spin in the air that knocked them further up. With all the reprisal techniques he gained, plus a little help from Drill with the 'Link Action: Roll Call', he was able to accomplish the Portal's goal, and defeat the monsters.

Kirito placed his Keyblade away, and doubled over, panting. Drill and Woe also were showing signs of exhaustion. "I…I think we dealt with enough for now." Kirito panted, seeing all the prizes they gained from the Portal. Kirito felt his Dream Eater recipe book glow, and he pulled it out. "Okay, so what's the new Spirit we can make?" he asked as the pages shuffled. It stopped on a page close to the border between the regular and advance Dream Eaters. "Looks like we've got a tough one here." Kirito noticed, "This Dream Eater is called 'Ryu Dragon'. You know, I've always been curious what it would be like to have a dragon like Pina."

Kirito placed his Spirits away in their cards, and began to pull out the materials needed to create the new Spirit, and realized that after gathering so many materials in the past up to now, he could make a high ranked version of the Ryu Dragon. He had gained enough Prickly and Brilliant Fantasies, and decided to add one of his Circle Raid techniques as an added boost of defense to his Spirit. He then backed off and focused himself.

"Dream Eater, beckon to my side." Kirito chanted, "Come forth, and fight with me against Nightmares!" The ingredients spun around and came together, then there was a flash of light, a puff of smoke, and Kirito's new Dream Eater appeared.

The Ryu Dragon was, indeed, a dragon-like Spirit. It had a mainly green body and tail with small orange spots, with pale yellow underside, orange to red horns, claws and spikes on its' back, an orange beak-like mouth, bright-colored wings that curved downward, and a tail that reminded Kirito of Kyurem's back in the Pokémon world; a conical end with feathers spiked around it. The Spirit emblem was on its' forehead, and its' eyes were purple. It was also as big as Drill.

"Nice to meet you, Ryu Dragon." Kirito greeted his new Dream Eater, who looked about at his surroundings, "I hope we can become good partners. I'll call you Ryu for short. Sound good?" Ryu looked to Kirito, tilting its' head, then roared in approval. "Great." Kirito sighed, sitting down with his back on the wall, "Now to see what new powers I can gain from you guys." He pulled out Drill and Halberd's cards, seeing as they were the only ones Kirito had not maxed out, and saw that after all the fighting he had to do up to now, he had gathered about 700 Link Points.

From Drill, Kirito discovered more parts of the board thanks to a secret panel, and gained a boost in item power, resistance to stop magic, a boost to stamina, a double boost to attack speed, a defense boost, and gained access to the Sonic Blade technique, leaving him with one more boost to go.

From Halberd, Kirito also unlocked more parts of the board thanks to the secret panel, and gained a resistance to stop magic as well, a boost to attack speed and power, a triple boost to magic speed, and an additional attack to his air combos.

From Ryu, Kirito gained not only a boost in stamina, but also a new technique called 'Superglide', which allowed Kirito to glide through the air at high speeds. This intrigued Kirito, believing it to be like flying in ALO.

Once he got everything all set up, Kirito examined his attacks on his Command Pad, and noticed that Sonic Blade was something he couldn't do, but Asuna was fully capable of. "Guess I should send her back a powerful move in return for the Cura spell." Kirito told himself, and after looking around, discovered how to send things to Asuna, and sent the Sonic Blade to her. Besides that move, Kirito had no need to change around his attacks. As for his Spirits, considering how exhausted Drill and Woe were, Kirito changed them and Komory about, deciding to work with Ryu and Kyroo in front, with Halberd in reserves.

After doing all this, Kirito was rested enough from the previous battles, and was able to move on. "Kay, guys. Let's keep moving forward." Kirito told his Spirits, and he exited the cave with them at his side. As soon as they left and stood in a patch of sunlight peaking through the trees above, they heard an outcry in the distance. "What was that?!" Kirito asked seriously, turning to where the scream came from. Kyroo croaked at Kirito, signaling him to go where the scream was. "Right. Let's check it out!" he replied, and the team raced through the forest to their destination.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Odyssey's Oddity**

Kirito kept racing through the forest, dispatching the Dream Eaters that came in their path. Just as Kirito guessed, Ryu was quite the fire-element fighter. Its' fiery attacks not only consisted of a fire breath, but creating scorching lines through the ground in several forms, and it even took to the sky, unleashing all kinds of fire breath attacks from below.

They finally reached the edge of the forest, where they saw the thing that screamed before. It was another Sky Fairy, only this one had yellow petals around its' head, making it look like a sunflower, and a gold gem on the small chest. It was also trapped high inside a cage, and several Dream Eaters were surrounding it, eyeing up at it. "Someone, please help me!" shouted the little fairy, "I don't want to be horderves for these monsters!" "I'm on it!" Kirito called out to it, ready to fight.

Kirito, Ryu and Kyroo all took off and started to take out the group of forest Dream Eaters, using every technique they had on them. Kirito utilized a Link Action with Ryu, and discovered it to be Decussation, which was the same as his Link Action with Kyroo. The two managed to dispatch six of the Nightmares using their speedy and powerful attacks, ending with a double slamming shockwave. It took the team a couple minutes until they defeated the surrounding Dream Eaters.

Kirito looked up at the cage, and saw a handle on the bottom of the cage. He leapt up and grabbed ahold of it, and used his own weight to pull it down. The cage folded open, and the Yellow Sky Fairy was freed from captivity. Kirito landed back on the ground again, and watched as the fairy floated down to him.

"Oh, thank you so much!" thanked the Yellow Sky Fairy, "I thought I was never gonna get out without going into someone's stomach." "Don't worry about it." Kirito assured her. "You must be a hero from the lower lands." the Yellow Sky Fairy assumed, "Please, help my people from captivity! That monster trapped us in those cages, and summoned the creatures to pollute the skies."

"Tell me, what kind of monster was it?" Kirito asked, pulling out his Dream Eater book, "I have seen several kinds of Nightmares, and this book contains all kinds. Show me which one you thought you saw." The Yellow Sky Fairy watched as Kirito flipped through the pages, examining each of the Nightmares. Finally, it cried, "That one! That was what I saw!" Kirito frowned at the Dream Eater the fairy pointed out. "That Dream Eater I saw in Traverse and Twilight Town." Kirito noticed, seeing the picture of the Spellican Nightmare.

"You know this creature?" the Yellow Sky Fairy asked. "Yeah. In fact, I've been searching for this creature for a while." Kirito answered, "Well, that explains the abundance of Nightmares here." Kirito placed away the book, and turned to the fairy. "Can you help me get higher up the Dreamstalk? I need to get to it as soon as possible." "Of course!" the Yellow Sky Fairy, "However, I can't get you all the way up to the creature, but I can get you to another island where another one of my people is at." "Great. Well, I'll just have to take care of whatever Dream Eaters are up there, too." Kirito sighed as they exited the area.

After a while, Kirito led the Yellow Sky Fairy back to the Dreamstalk again. The fairy flew forward, and sprinkled sparkling lights onto the stalk. The Dreamstalk started to shake, then it started to grow higher and higher into the air. Kirito raced up the stalk, placing his Spirits in their cards for the time being, and the Sky Fairy followed.

When the stalk stopped, Kirito reached the top, and saw a more earthy landscape in front of him, with some mountains in the distance. "What is this land called?" Kirito asked as the Sky Fairy caught up. "This is known as the Old Odyssey." the fairy replied, "I'm sure you will find another one of my people here. Please be careful; these lands are quite dangerous." "I'm sure I'll be fine." Kirito answered, "You head back to Kirby's house. The Pink Sky Fairy is there with him." "Okay, and thank you, again!" the fairy answered as Kirito got off the Dreamstalk and onto the next land.

When he landed on the ground and looked about, he was surprised to see that the sunlight had suddenly turned into twilight. The sudden change in the sunlight did startle him at first, but he shook it off. He was already use by now to the changes in the environment such as this, so he took off into the land, re-summoning Ryu and Kyroo to his side once more.

The Old Odyssey was a rather rocky environment, but it also had pinwheel flowers and diamond-shaped rocks that formed patterns alongside the path. Then there was the stranger parts, involving floating rock in the air that were provided as platforms, along with gusts of winds coming out of the holes in the ground that helped Kirito climb higher up as he could tell that he was heading to the mountaintops.

Then there were the Dream Eaters Kirito had to encounter. The land contained Halbirds, Ghostabocky, Ducky Geese, Iceguin Aces, and Tyranto Rexes. Kirito could tell that the strongest opponents he had to deal with were the Tyranto Rex, which were T-Rex like Dream Eaters with powerful physical attacks, along with fire breath and fire bombs, too. Not to mention that considering the unleveled ground, Kirito had to endure some tough battles.

"Dang it!" Kirito moaned, enduring a tail swipe from one of the Tyranto Rexes while keeping his footing on the slope he was on, "If these keeps going, I won't be able to make it to the top at all!" He slipped back on some ice left behind by a Iceguin Ace, and slid down the slope. Kirito managed to find some ground to dig into, but he grimaced at how much further behind he was to reaching the top. However, Kyroo reappeared right next to Kirito, and croaked as he pointed to something. Kirito looked over and saw what looked like a cave entrance into the mountain. "You think that's an easier way?" he asked his Spirit, who nodded in response, "Okay, then let's take it!" Kirito called up to Ryu to join the two, and they entered the cave.

The interior of the mountain, as Kirito found out, was freezing. It reminded Kirito a lot of the castle hanging above Jötunheimr, where he gained the Holy Blade Excalibur. Fortunately, he was well-disciplined in enduring the cold, and progressed through the cave. While the floor was icy, and difficult for him to keep his footing, instead of going up a slope, there were ladders and platforms that climbed their way up to the top, which was easier for Kirito. The monsters were less hazardous here than they were outside, containing only Komory Bats and Iceguin Aces.

After a few minutes of going through the ice caves, Kirito's team finally made it outside again. Since they were higher up the mountain, the exterior of the mountain had more ice and snow than before. "Well, I think we can guess where the Sky Fairy is at in this place." Kirito told his group, looking up to towards the top, where the clouds covered the peak. "It has to be at the very top of this place. We don't have that much farther to go, so let's get up there as quickly as we can."

The Dream Eaters outside contained Pegaslick, Iceguin Ace, Halbirds, and Ghostabocky. The exterior was similar to the ice caves, where instead of a steep slope, it was several levels of flat surfaces for Kirito and his Spirits to leap up and get onto. Kirito's Superglide ability that he gained from Ryu also game in great help, since he could down glide around at high speeds, but it was only gliding in the air, so he slowly descended as he flew. What's more, his Spriggan wings would appear every time he did this. Nevertheless, the ability made it great for Kirito to use aerial dodging, and quickly close in on a target without Flowmotion.

Kirito had just made the highest platform underneath the clouds. He looked up to see that the clouds looked different to what he knew clouds to be. "It seems pretty thick." Kirito pointed out, seeing the clouds. Ryu took off into the sky, attempting to pass through the clouds. However, the clouds made Ryu bounce right off of them. "Since when to clouds do that?" Kirito asked, seeing Ryu descend back down next to him. He looked about the place, hoping to find a way around the clouds.

He then noticed a pile of large ice pieces. Walking over to it, Kirito noticed them starting to glow. "I think I know how to deal with this." Kirito stated, " _Drift!_ " Kirito entered his Reality Shift, and started sucking up all the ice blocks with the spinning star. When he gathered all of them, he came out of the Reality Shift, but didn't see an entrance back into the mountain as he thought. Instead, the star was shot into the air, striking the clouds above, and making them disperse. Kirito gasped as he finally saw what was on the other side of the clouds. It was a tower-like castle, sitting on top of the peak of the mountain. The disappearing clouds also showed Kirito more platforms to leap up at in order to reach the frosty castle. "This has to be the most useful Reality Shift I have ever dealt with!" Kirito stated.

The team started to climb up the platforms, making their way to the castle at the peak. It only took them about a couple minutes, but they finally were able to reach the top. They looked up to see the castle's top. Kirito was sure that the Sky Fairy was somewhere up there, and it was up to him to head up there to find it.

Kirito had just started walking towards the entrance when a black portal suddenly opened up in front of him. Kirito stopped suddenly, and watched as a new figure stepped out of the portal. He looked about Kirito's age, and he had some similarities to Saïx's appearance, only his hair was silver color, and he had golden eyes on him. Even so, there was no mistaking the Organization's black coat on him.

Kirito immediately readied himself to fight as the young man approached him. "I'm glad I have got the chance to meet you, Kirito." the boy greeted him. "Who are you?" Kirito asked, frowning at the man, "Are you with Oberon and Saïx?" "You could say that." he answered, then after a pause, he said, "You know, I really wanted to meet you for a while. However, I was spending too much time on more…pressing matters than this." "I'm SO glad you finally took the time to meet me then." Kirito stated sarcastically, "Excuse me if I'm not jumping in joy in meeting you." The young man chuckled at this.

He then looked at Kirito seriously, who glared right back at the man. Kirito felt the person in front of him was examining Kirito, sizing him up. "It's as I thought." the young man finally stated, "Your heart is being protected by our darkness. I guess that's why…"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Kirito barked at him, "Now tell me; where is Suguha?! I'm here to get her back!" The young man turned away from Kirito as he answered, "Your sister is the least of your concerns. Shouldn't you be more worried about the rest of your comrades? I was sure we warned you that one of you would join Leafa in her slumber in darkness." "Yeah, I remember that warning." Kirito recalled, "But I know Asuna, Sora and Riku are more than capable of enduring whatever schemes you and your buddies are coming up with. And as for me, I know I won't be swayed by anything you guys say. My heart is connected by my friends, and they keep me strong through all of this!"

The young man looked back at Kirito again. "Well, you are right about one thing, at least." he told him, "We won't be able to lay a finger on your heart. It is far too protected from us to do anything, more than even you can realize." "What do you mean by that?" Kirito asked. "Nothing, at the moment." the young man answered, "Just that if you were by yourself, you would be much easier for us to control. I guess that's why we had hoped to separate your heart from them, but the bonds you hold are too strong for us to break. No matter, the one we are targeting right now is almost at his breaking point. It's only a matter of time before he will be all ours." "Who are you talking about?!" Kirito demanded, racing towards the young man as he opened a Corridor of Darkness, and stepped through it, making the portal disappear behind him.

Kirito stopped at the spot the door disappeared. He looked about, seeing if anyone else was there, but there were no signs at all, apart from his Spirits, who came in from behind Kirito. "That guy said that their target is almost at 'his' breaking point." he muttered, "Guess that means that Asuna's out of the picture. And if they aren't targeting me, that leaves Sora or Riku."

Kirito frowned as he thought about all that guy said to him. "How am I being protected?" he asked himself, "And who the heck was that guy? He seemed to know me well." Kirito pondered on what he was talking about, but Kyroo and Ryu snapped him out of his thoughts. "Yeah, you're right. This isn't the time to space out." he told them, "If Sora or Riku are in danger, then that means we have to finish this Mark of Mastery quickly. Let's find that Sky Fairy, and stop that Dream Eater!" With that, Kirito entered the tower with his Spirits.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Sky Fairies Dance! Vs. Spellican**

The team entered into the castle, and started climbing up the stairs to the top, dealing with all the Dream Eaters that interfered in their path. Parts of the path led outside, along the exterior of the castle. Finally, the team made it to the top of the place, and saw another Sky Fairy trapped in a cage. This one had a purple flower for a head, but the petals folded around its' head, covering its' eyes, and a green bud on top. It also had a leafy dress as well, and an amethyst on its' chest.

"Hey, you okay in there?" Kirito asked, racing towards the cage. "Oh, sure. I'm totally comfortable inside this dinky cage on a frozen peak." the Purple Sky Fairy answered sarcastically. "Right, sorry." Kirito apologized, "I'll get you out of there." Kirito leapt up and pulled the lever underneath. The cage folded open like the other one before, and the Sky Fairy flew out.

"Ah! It feels so good to move about!" it sighed in relief, "Thanks for the save. You do not know how cramped it was in there, and it is so cold high up in these mountains." "Well, saving you was the reason I came up here." Kirito replied, "Your friends asked me to help save you so that you guys can take me to stop the Dream Eater that put you guys in those cages and put Kirby to sleep." "I get it." the Sky Fairy understood, "Well, we should head out of here before my leaves freeze up on me." The Fairy flew off, and Kirito watched it leave for a couple seconds before racing with it from behind.

After a while, Kirito and the Sky Fairy finally made it back to the Dreamstalk. It was a lot shorter than going up the mountain, especially since both of them flew or glided over to the stalk. The moment they arrived, they heard someone shout, "You guys!" they looked down the stalk and saw both Pink and Yellow Sky Fairy fly back up to them. "You two are safe, as well, I see." the Purple Sky Fairy noticed. "It's all thanks to Kirito." the Yellow Sky Fairy answered. "You are certainly turning out to be quite the great hero." the Pink Sky Fairy stated. Kirito didn't think of himself as a hero. He just did what he had to do for his friends.

"Do you think we have enough of our people here to send Kirito to fight the monster?" the Yellow Sky Fairy asked the others. "Only one way to find out." the Pink Sky Fairy answered, "Everyone, let's do it!" The three Sky Fairies flew up high above the Dreamstalk, with Kirito watching them rise. Once they reached a high enough place, the trio started to dance about in a circle, and started to sprinkle down their magical energy onto the Dreamstalk. Kirito felt the vine quake a bit, and start to grow with Kirito on it, causing him to rise high into the air. However, when he got to where the fairies were, the Dreamstalk stopped growing, and Kirito looked about, confused.

"What happened?" Kirito asked. "I'm afraid our powers were not enough for us to send you to the monster." the Purple Sky Fairy answered, "I'm sorry, but we have no idea what to do from here." Both of the other fairies looked at each other, worried. Kirito thought about it for a second, then he smiled as he stated, "Don't worry. I know someone who has always cared for me when my power was not enough. I'm sure she'll come through for us."

Just then, the group heard an outcry from below, and saw three more Sky Fairies rise up from below; one was a white lily, one was a red rose, and the third was a blue violet. "It's more of our people!" the Pink Sky Fairy gasped. "But I thought those guys were also captured!" the Yellow Sky Fairy thought. Kirito knew who it was that saved them. "Thanks, Asuna." Kirito thanked her, "You're always helping me out when I need it the most."

 _(Cue Sword Art Online OST: 'Dance With Me')_

The three other Sky Fairies joined Kirito's three, and after a happy reunion, the six fairies concentrated, and started to dance about in the air. It was actually quite beautiful, to say the least. The six of them were in great harmony with one another, sprinkling down the magic energy as one onto the Dreamstalk, which started to shake. All of a sudden, Kirito felt the stalk rising again, this time with the six Sky Fairies' powers. It rose higher and higher into the sky, high above the Sky Fairies. Kirito looked down at the fairies, who had stopped dancing and waved up at Kirito, wishing him luck. Kirito nodded back at them, then looked seriously up towards the sky.

When the vines stopped, Kirito could see that his surrounding had turned into nighttime, with the moon glowing brightly in front of him. There were intertwining vines in front of him, and Kirito saw something moving in the distance, shadowed by the moonlight. Kirito frowned as he recognized the figure. It was no doubt the Spellican, hanging above a large flower.

Kirito felt his Command Pad vibrate, and he pulled it out to see that he had gained a new command skill; Double Impact, in which he could perform two Sonic Impacts in the air after an Air Slide. While it did seem useful for battles, Kirito felt that in movement cases, the Superglide was a better thing to use. He placed the Command Pad away, and used the said move to fly over to where the Dream Eater was at. _It's time to end this fight!_ Kirito thought to himself.

Kirito landed on the tip of the flower's petal, and ran over to face the Spellican. Ryu and Kyroo both reappeared right next to Kirito, ready to fight. The Spellican turned and was surprised to see the trio. Kirito, on the other hand, recognized the color schemes of the Spellican. "I know you. You're Twilight Town's Spellican!" Kirito stated, "Well, it's time you stop fleeing and start fighting!"

 _(Cue Kirby Triple Deluxe OST 'Moonstruck Blossom/Queen Sectonia 2')_

The Spellican screeched as it rose into the air, Kirito looking up at it as it did so. Suddenly, it pulled its' magic book hat off and read an incantation. Kirito felt the flower start to vibrate, and he looked down to see that the petals were starting to close on themselves. The Spellican was trying to trap Kirito in the closing flower. Kirito saw the Spellican dive down below, and Kirito chased after it, leaping out just as the flower petals closed into a bud.

Kirito dove as he watched the Spellican attempting to fly away. The vines intertwined all around them, making it impossible for either party to escape. However, Kirito had the same feeling as he did whenever he dove into each world. This meant that Kirito was now in a dive session, with the objective to catch up with the Spellican.

Kirito started dashing down as quickly as he could to catch up with his target. The Spellican wasn't gonna make it easy for him, and unleashed a meteor that was directed towards Kirito. He avoided the attack with a spin dodge, and kept the pursuit. The Spellican fired two sets of three dark orbs at Kirito, who did his best to avoid the attacks. The Spellican continued this pattern of dark orbs and meteors at Kirito, attempting to slow him down. While he was hit at a couple points by the Nightmare's attacks, but Kirito continued the pursuit. Finally, he was able to reach the Spellican, and unleashed a charging slash at it, damaging it.

The Spellican screeched in pain, and there was a flash of light. All of a sudden, Kirito, his Spirits and the Spellican were on top of a new flower with smaller flowers hanging above them. "I don't know what happened, but now, we can fight normally, can't we?" He charged in with his Spirits, unleashing a Firaga right off the bat. It struck the Spellican, who waved the flames from its' face afterwards, and saw Kirito leap in with several slashes, joined in by his Kyroo.

It doubled back from the attacks, and teleported way, reappearing aways from the group. It then opened its' book, and summoned five stars, which started to home in on Kirito. He leapt up and used the air slide to dodge, followed by two consecutive Sonic Impacts. He was just about to close in when the Spellican teleported, reappearing on another part of the flower away from Kirito. He raced at it quickly while seeing it summon more stars. "This might be a little tough." Kirito told himself, "Ryu! Kyroo! Let's keep on our feet!" Ryu and Kyroo understood, and charged in for the assault.

The Spellican sent the stars at Kirito, who did his best to avoid them, but got struck by a pair, and had to endure. Kyroo unleashed an Aqua Raid that struck the Spellican just as it teleported. It reappeared once again, this time close to Ryu's position. The dragon took this chance, and unleashed a four-hit burning slash before it could send more stars at its' master. Kirito raced in from behind, and unleashed his Howling Octave Sword Skill, unleashing the 8-hit fire combo onto the Nightmare.

The Spellican reeled from the damage, and became dazed for a moment, giving the team a chance to unleash a set of attacks onto. However, once it recovered, the Spellican teleported away, coming from behind, and made its' staff produce a long blade of light. It started swinging it about, knocking Ryu out, and it almost got Kyroo had Kirito not used the Link Block technique to block and stop the attack, retaliating with a Circle Raid to knock it back.

The Spellican quickly got onto its' broomstick, and started to fly away. "No way you're gonna get away from me!" Kirito barked, flying after it with his Superglide. In speed, Kirito was able to catch up, but the Spellican rose onto one of the small flowers above. Kirito's gliding couldn't help him ascend, so he landed at the stem of the flower. The Spellican then formed a magic circle underneath it as everything went dark, and suddenly, meteors started raining from the sky. The attack caused damage to the trio, injuring them heavily.

Kirito regained himself, and used his Flowmotion to bounce up the stem towards the Spellican. "You want a meteor shower? I'll give you one!" Kirito barked, and he made his Keyblade glow brightly, and he unleashed his Meteor Crash onto the Spellican, heavily damaging it. It teleported away towards the ground. "Come back here!" Kirito barked, and he leapt off the flower in pursuit of the Spellican.

The Nightmare was tougher than any other Dream Eater Kirito had encountered yet. He did underestimate it due to how it always ran away before in Twilight Town, but now it was on the offense, and it was more powerful than what he had thought. It was able to move about so quickly, and unleash homing stars, swings from its' blade of light energy, and summon meteors from above. One flaw it DID have, however, was it wasn't able to take pain well, and it flinched if it got hit, making it easier for Kirito to unleash more and more attacks on it until it was able to regain itself.

After a few minutes of fighting, Kirito, Ryu and Kyroo had surrounded the Nightmare, who was pretty worn from its' attacks. It screeched at the trio as it rose up and flew over to the edge of the flower, which started to close. "This again?" Kirito asked, watching the Spellican as it dove downward. Kirito recalled his Spirits as he glided over to the flower, and leapt after the Spellican as the flower closed.

Now entering a new dive, Kirito pursued the flying Spellican as it flew downward. It started to unleash the same attacks as it did before, unleashing meteors and dark orbs back at Kirito, only at a faster rate. Kirito did his best to spin dodge, dash, and endure all the attacks that came his way during the dive, trying to catch up with the Spellican. "You are not gonna get away from me this time!" Kirito shouted, and with one final dash, he caught up and slashed at the Spellican, making it stop flying.

In a flash of light, Kirito and the Spellican reappeared on a new, different-colored flower, with multi-colored flowers above and around them. Kirito also saw a bright light that nearly blinded him. The daybreak sun was starting to peak out in the clouds in the distance. The Spellican used his near blind state in an attempt to strike Kirito with its' homing stars. Fortunately, Ryu and Kyroo came in and unleashed their long-ranged attacks to counter the stars. Kirito's eyes adjusted, and he was able to see the Spellican again. "I'd like to see you try that again!" Kirito barked, using his Cura spell to heal him and his team, and he charged in for the attack.

The Spellican teleported away, and unleashed more stars and Kirito, but he used his Firaga from afar to blast it and stop it from attacking. He closed in the gap with Kyroo by his side while the Spellican created another blade of light. "Let's do it, Kyroo!" Kirito declared, " _Link Action! Decussation!_ " The Spellican attempted a wide slash at the two, but they vanished and started rapidly attacking all about it, dashing and slashing at it with everything they had, ending with a double shockwave that sent it toppling aways from them.

When it rose up again, the Spellican screeched in anger, and sent purple dust balls flying all around it. The dust balls then transformed into small versions of its' own broomstick, only they stood upright and walked around similar to the magic brooms at Disney Castle. Kirito looked at the new targets, and then notice the Spellican vanishing. "Hey, get back here!" Kirito barked, looking about to see where it went. The Spellican was gone.

The small brooms, on the other hand, waddled around slowly, and Kirito had to wonder what they could do. He got his answer when a couple purple lightning bolts shot directly on top of him, damaging him. "Why you…!" he growled, and he charged at the brooms, slashing at them with all he had. Ryu and Kyroo joined in on the assault, doing everything they could to defeat them, while they sent lightning bolts continuously on top of Kirito before he could avoid them. Within moments, Kirito was on his knees, injured by the continuous damage. Ryu leapt up and started breathing fire down onto the brooms, damaging and destroying a couple. Kyroo came to Kirito's aid and used its' Curaga to heal Kirito. "Thanks, pal." Kirito thanked him.

Kirito then noticed that the brooms were all glowing a pink aura. " _Drift!_ " Kirito shouted, entering the Reality Shift. He then started to spin the star, sucking in the all of the brooms with its' vacuum. It was slightly more difficult than the other times, but Kirito managed to suck them all in. After doing so, Kirito came out of the Reality Shift, and watched as the star that sucked them in shot towards the wall of vines surrounding the stage, and it exploded, destroying all of the brooms.

The Spellican reappeared, and unleashed more stars down at Kirito. Kyroo got in the path of the stars, and got heavily damaged by them. "Kyroo!" Kirito shouted, catching his Spirit as he collapsed from the damage, "You should rest yourself. Let someone else take a shot." He swapped out Kyroo for Halberd, who screeched as it was ready to brawl.

The Spellican was far away from the team, with Ryu flying towards it. It sent stars towards Ryu, but Halberd unleashed laser feathers in retaliation, and the two attacks canceled one another in a massive explosion. Ryu came out of the smoke caused by the explosion, and sent powerful blasts of flames at the Spellican, causing it to shrill and disappear, reappearing near Kirito and Halberd. Kirito saw this and unleashed a Sonic Impact to strike the Spellican. Halberd used its' teleport rush do continuously damage the Spellican. Kirito ended the team attack with his Meteor Crash technique.

By the time the two finished, the Spellican collapsed onto the ground, dazed by the combined attacks. Ryu came next to Halberd and Kirito's side. "Let's give this guy the power of our teamwork!" Kirito told his team, and they focused as one, " _Dual Action! Trinity Limit!_ " The trio suddenly stood in a triangle formation around the Spellican, creating a magical circle underneath them. The trio then produced a ball of swirling light that trapped and repeatedly damaged the Nightmare. It kept going and going until Kirito leapt up and unleashed a flipping slash, slamming his Keyblade down onto the head of the Spellican, causing the magical book-hat to be cut in half.

The trio came out of their attack, and watched as the Spellican was sent flipping backwards, crying out in pain. It then tumbled over the side of the flower, separated by its' broom. Kirito led the team over, and watched it plummet, then witnessed it vanished into a sparkling of lights, fading from existence. The Spellican was finally finished.

"We…we did it." Kirito told his team, who cheered in victory. Kirito sighed as he fell back in a sitting position, glad the battle was over. He felt his Command Pad vibrate, and pulled it out to see that his command deck increased once more, now having eight slots in total, and the Sleepga spell took the spot. He also noticed a new technique to his roster; a Reprisal technique called 'Sliding Circular', in which Kirito could perform a double sword spin after a dash. "Looks like I got a great boost to powers, thanks to defeating that Nightmare." Kirito stated, putting his Command Pad away.

He then noticed the wall of vines started to shift all around him and his team, and watched as they rapidly parted about, with a few of them that formed a downward bridge. Kirito watched this all happen in amazement. He looked to his Spirits, who looked exhausted from their fights. "Why don't you guys take a break, okay?" Kirito told them, "Oh, and thank you for helping me in this fight." Ryu and Halberd cried out in response to this, and recalled to their cards. Kirito got back to his feet again, and wandered down the bridge of vines, wondering where it might take him.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The End's Beginning  
**

Kirito continued down the path, passing by the floating clouds about him. He then noticed the path ending off in the distance, heading back to Kirby's house again. Since the battle against the Spellican contained a couple diving moments, it was only natural that Kirito would have gone further down the Dreamstalk. He then wondered that if beating the Spellican really did reawaken Kirby.

Before he had arrived to the house, Kirby's ghostly body, now awakened, was finally able to come back to his own body. It floated down next to him, and entered his own body. With it together again, Kirby opened its' eyes, and stood up on his bed, stretching its' stubby arms out as it yawned. The Pink, Yellow and Purple Sky Fairies were right next to him, and were cheering in victory that their hero had reawakened.

Kirito entered the house to see Kirby hop off of the bed, happily greeting the fairies before looking to Kirito. "I see you're wide awake." Kirito noticed, "Looks like defeating the Spellican really did help you, after all." "Oh, thank you, Kirito!" the Pink Sky Fairy praised him, "You defeated that monster, and saved Kirby! I don't know what we would've done without you!"

Kirby approached Kirito, who looked down at him. Kirby's height didn't even reach up to his knees. Not only that, but Kirby couldn't even talk properly, and could only say the word 'puyo'. However, Kirito could tell that he was really grateful for Kirito saving it. "It was no problem." Kirito answered, kneeling down close to Kirby, "I was kinda after that monster when it escaped me before. Sorry that you got involved with it."

Kirby blinked, confused at why he would apologize, but he smiled and cooed again, waving its' hands. "He's not upset by it." the Yellow Sky Fairy told him, "In fact, he seems pleased because he got to meet you." Kirito looked from the fairies, then back to Kirby, who leaped up and down, agreeing. Kirito smirked at this. "Yeah, it does take some troubles like this to meet new friends, huh?" he stated, "That's constantly happened to me. Guess there're silver lines in every kind of trouble." "True, and don't forget that we got to meet you." the Pink Sky Fairy added, "We now got to see more heroes from the lower lands." "Yeah. You're amazing!" the Purple Sky Fairy stated. Kirito grinned embarrassingly at this.

He then looked back at Kirby. "Now it's your turn to play the 'hero' role." he told the pink ball, "Do everything you can to help these guys, and always remember that you have friends by your side. Whether they are close, or far away, their hearts are connected to you." Kirby nodded in understanding, smiling. With everything said, Kirby walked around Kirito, and exited the house. "Wait for us!" the Pink Sky Fairy cried out, and it led the other two fairies as they exited the house, with the Yellow Sky Fairy closing the door behind, leaving Kirito alone.

A while after they left, Kirito noticed a glowing Keyhole appearing in the open air close to the ceiling. "The last Sleeping Keyhole." Kirito noted, looking at it, "With this one, I'll unlock all seven Keyholes. I still haven't found Leafa yet, but I get the feeling this Mark of Mastery exam has changed quite a bit."

He thought back to many situations that happened in the other Sleeping Worlds. He thought back to when the man in the black coat and hood he first encountered in Twilight Town. He then remembered Heartless Oberon in the Garden of Time. He then remembered to when he and Sora both encountered Oberon and Xemnas together during the second visit to Twilight Town, warning them of Leafa's capture. Then there was Saïx, who appeared in Edolas. Finally, he met the young man here, in this world. Just then, he recalled that the young man's voice was the same as the one in Twilight Town during the first time around. That meant he was there at the very beginning.

"Who was that guy anyway?" Kirito asked, thinking to himself, "He seemed interested in me so much. There was something about him that felt familiar, but I can't really point it out. Then there was the fact that he said I was 'protected' in a way more that I realize. What did that mean? Is somebody protecting me? Could it be Leafa's power of Bonds?"

Kirito had so many questions going through his head, and he had a hard time deducing a simple answer out of each of them. The one question that bugged him most of all was this; If he were to unlock this Keyhole, would it help him find Leafa? Maybe once he awakens back in the Realm of Arrival, he could ask Gretinal if she could find Leafa's whereabouts. Either way, he wasn't gonna get any answers solved by standing around here.

Kirito produced his Keyblade, and waved it to the Keyhole. A beam of light shot out and connected with the Keyhole, shattering the reality around it and pouring the light onto Kirito. "Hold on, Leafa." Kirito told himself, "I promise you, Asuna and I will save you!" And with that, Kirito was succumbed to the bright light of the Keyhole.

* * *

 **The battle is getting closer and closer to the end. What did you think of the Spellican battle, huh? I decided to do a dive session rather than a grinding session, like it was for Sora with his battle against the Nightmare. Hope you could visualize the idea of the fight. Anyways, as usual, leave a reply, tell your friends, and wait for the next episode to come about! You'll love it, I know it!**

* * *

 **Next time on SAK FF:  
**

 **Asuna: Kirby is not waking up from his deep sleep, so I need to find the Sky Fairies in order to make it to the top. The floating lands are quite interesting, and the battles are tough, but I won't give up until I complete this! Hey, there's Recon again. Huh? He thinks I care more for this Mark of Mastery than Leafa? That is so not true, and I'll prove it!**

 **Next Time on 'Sword Art Kingdom: Falling Fantasy!'**

 **Dreamstalk! The Road to the Truth!**

 **Kirito & Asuna: The Dreams have yet to be discovered!**


	14. Dreamstalk! The Road to the Truth!

**I was finally able to complete this episode under a half-working brain. The other half is on sick leave. Anyways, I was able to do it, with a lot of fun, and many new kinds of surprises, plus a shocking twist that will have all of you saying, "WHAT?!". Enjoy!**

* * *

 _(I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Sword Art Online. All I do is form my imagination from both stories, and share it with the world!)_

 **Asuna's Team so Far**

Necho Cat (Pina) MAXED

 **Magic**

Thunder

Time Bomb

Sleepra

 **Stat Boost**

Thunder Boost (x3)

Magic Haste (x4)

Magic Boost

HP Boost

Sleep Block

Confusion Block

 **Spirit Ability**

Support Boost

* * *

Tatsu Steed (Babaru) MAXED

 **Magic**

Bind _(Sacrificed for Hawkeye)_

Blizzara

Mini _(Sacrificed for Leo)_

Blizzaga

 **Stat Boost**

Bind Block

Confusion Block

Blizzzard Screen (x3)

Blizzard Boost (x2)

Magic Boost (x2)

Magic Haste (x3)

* * *

Wheeflower (Petal) MAXED

 **Magic**

Blizzard _(Sacrificed for Ashika)_

Blizzara _(Sacrificed for Babaru)_

Blizzaga

Esuna

 **Stat Boost**

Magic Haste (x2)

HP Boost

Cure Boost (x2)

Water Screen (x3)

Magic Boost (x2)

Bind Block

Sleep Block

* * *

Chef Kyroo (Flambé) MAXED

 **Magic/Techniques**

Cura

Aerial Slam

Blitz

Fira

Firaga

 **Stat Boost**

Fire Boost (x2)

Attack Boost

Magic Boost

Defense Boost

Fire Screen (x2)

Item Boost (x3)

 **Support Ability**

Air Combo Plus

* * *

Eaglider (Hawkeye)

 **Magic/Technique**

Firaga

Aerial Slam

 **Stat Boost**

Attack Haste (x2)

Slow Block

Bind Block

HP Boost

Attack Boost (x2)

Fire Screen (x2)

Fire Boost

* * *

Aura Lion (Leo)

 **Magic**

Curaga

 **Stat Boost**

Magic Haste

* * *

Juggle Pup (Ashika) MAXED

 **Magic**

Baloonra

Blizzaga

Balloonga

Slot Edge

 **Stat Boost**

Blizzard Boost

Attack Haste

Blizzard Screen (x3)

Item Boost (x2)

HP Boost

Magic Haste

Magic Boost

Attack Boost

 **Support Ability**

Leaf Bracer

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Asuna's Climb Begins**

Asuna found herself going through another dive to another world. "This is it, the last one." Asuna told herself, "Now, what do I need to do in this world's dive?" Asuna saw the gate up ahead, and the task to achieve in passing through it; 'Collect 12 Sun Stones'. "Sun Stones?" Asuna questioned, "What might those be?" Asuna passed through the gate, and saw the path ahead, examining anything that might look like a sun. Finally, she found one, though it looked more like a sunflower with golden petals and a blue, green and yellow colored jewel in the center. "Found it!" Asuna stated, steering herself towards the jewel and snatching it, "Now to get the rest."

Asuna began steering herself down the path that looked similar to the one Kirito had taken before; composed of vines and thick clouds, only instead of grassy plains, there were deep purple, diamond-cut jewels that blocked Asuna's path instead, spinning in the air as they dazzled in the background's light. Asuna had to make sure not to confuse them with the Sun Stones, and steer away from them and the other obstacles that came in her path, all the while gathering the needed stones to progress ahead. It took a couple minutes, but Asuna managed to gather all twelve Sun Stones, and use them to open up the path ahead, into the new world.

When Asuna opened her eyes, she looked down and saw that she was standing on top of the Dreamstalk, just as Kirito did before, only she was above Kirby's house rather than below. She noticed the house below her, then she noticed just how high up she was from the ground below. "Whoa!" Asuna gasped, seeing the land so far down below her, "How did I end up all the way up here?" Asuna could feel the wind pass by her, but she noticed that the stalk didn't sway in the least. "This stalk has to be pretty strong to sustain against these winds, let alone bind and hold up that house." she stated, "I wonder who lives there?"

Asuna wandered down the vine until she approached a window on the house. She peered inside it, and saw two characters inside. One was a pink-balled character fast asleep on its' bed, a dark aura surrounding it. The other was what looked like a Wheeflower with buds on its' head and hair that looked like a lily with small sprouts. It had a leafy skirt and a pearl on its' chest.

"Is that…a Dream Eater?" Asuna questioned, seeing the flower creature float about, worried, "And who is that in the bed?" Asuna examined the pink ball, then remembered. "Hold on…wasn't that thing one of the competitor at the last Yusnaan tournament? What was its' name? Oh yeah: Kirby." The flower creature then turned and saw Asuna at the window. The two stared at one another for a second, then the flower asked, "You aren't one of those monsters, are you?" "A monster? No way!" Asuna answered back, "Hold on, I'll come in. It's way too weird to talk like this."

Asuna entered the building, which seemed pretty spacious despite the size of it from the exterior. The flower creature waited right next to Kirby's bed, looking up and down at Asuna. "You don't look like one of those weird monsters at all." it mentioned, "Although, that emblem on your cloth is similar to them." Asuna looked down at the Dream Eater Spirit symbol on her hanging cloth. "This emblem? Oh, you must mean the Nightmare's emblems." Asuna realized. She pulled out two cards, and summoned Petal and Babaru to her side. "These two have the same symbol as me. They're Spirits, and they take out the Nightmare one." she explained. Asuna then looked back down at her Spirit emblem on her cloth. Come to think of it, why did she have that emblem on her? She had it since the very beginning of the Mark of Mastery, but she didn't think about it until now.

"Well, it seems you are a nice person." the flower creature stated, "I'm the White Sky Fairy. I am one of the residence of these lands in the skies." "My name is Asuna. These two are Petal and Babaru." Asuna introduced herself and her Spirits. She then looked at Kirby. "Tell me, why is there an aura on him?" "You mean your lower land's hero." the White Sky Fairy stated, turning to Kirby, "Someone placed a curse on him, and he is trapped in this sleep state."

"That's terrible…" Asuna muttered, looking at Kirby. Looking at his face, Asuna could see that this was no ordinary sleep. "He looks like he might be having a nightmare." she noticed, "Could that be part of this curse?" "If only someone was strong enough to defeat the monster that placed this hero in his sleep." the White Sky Fairy wished, "It might be the only way to wake Kirby up. I would go, but I'm too weak."

After a pause, Asuna said, "Don't worry. I can go up there and defeat the monster." The Sky Fairy turned to her, surprised. "You are willing to do that?" it asked. "Sure. I'm sure I have the strength to defeat whatever monster did this." Asuna answered. "Thank you so much!" the Sky Fairy thanked her eagerly, "I can tell you have a pure and honest heart. I'm sure you'll be able to stop it!"

The White Sky Fairy led Asuna outside of the house, towards the end of the stalk. "The Dreamstalk had carried Kirby all the way up here, but we are still far from where the monster is at." the fairy explained, "My power cannot directly take you there, but if you save some of my people, I'm sure our combined power can make the Dreamstalk grow all the way up to the monster." "Okay, then." Asuna understood.

The White Sky Fairy sprinkled some of its' magical powers onto the Dreamstalk, and it started to shake and grow. Asuna held on as the Dreamstalk climbed higher into the sky. It stopped close to a floating island that looked like it was made completely out of sweets and toys. "What is this place?" Asuna asked questionably. "This is the Lollipop Land." the Sky Fairy answered, "Somewhere on this island, one of my people is trapped because of that monster. If you can save them, they can use their power to carry you higher to find more of my people, and get you closer to the monster." "Sounds like a plan." Asuna understood, walking off the Dreamstalk onto the land. "Be careful! The monster placed its' kin onto this land." the fairy warned her, "They are pretty strong." "Don't worry. I can do it." Asuna assured the fairy, and she departed into the land with her Spirits.

The environment in the beginning looked like anything and everything around her was a kind of sweet, whether it be the cookie and candy road, the wafer strip bridges, the cupcake bushes and cookie sandwich trees, or the cotton candy that hanged in the sky like clouds. Asuna refrained herself from eating anything, and considering there were Dream Eaters that were attacking her all around the area, she had an excuse not to eat anything.

Asuna found herself at a point where there was a huge mudslide made of cake in front of her path, but she discovered that it started to glow pink when she approached it. "Looks like it's time to perform a Reality Shift." Asuna stated, _"Drift!"_ Asuna dove out of reality, and discovered the star in front of her. After several seconds, she realized what she had to do, and started spinning the star, sucking in the entire mudslide in one go. Asuna popped into reality again and saw the star shoot out in front of her, carrying everything it sucked up with it, and disappearing. "That was pretty useful." Asuna stated, "Gotta remember that trick."

She continued on her path, changing out her Babaru for Ashika. The area transitioned from sweets to toys, and now found herself on a building brick road, surrounded by buildings made of building blocks, dice and puzzle pieces. "This has got to be the strangest place I have ever been." Asuna stated, looking about at her environment, then she recalled, "Wait, that world in the past that Merlin gave us access to was probably weirder."

The environment was unusual, but Asuna had to deal with the fact that the Dream Eaters here were tougher than the ones he had ever faced, composed of Electricorns, Thunderaffes, Me Me Bunnies, and Escarglow. The Electricorns and Thunderaffes, as their name emphasized, were thunder-type fighters, and quite quick ones, at that. The Escarglow did look like snails, but they were tough, especially when they went into their shells and started racing around like a speedy wheel.

Asuna had to take a break in the middle of the battling, so she rested herself and her Spirits in a safe spot in the corner of one of the buildings. "I didn't think that a cheery-looking place like this would be so tough to go about." she sighed, "That just proves you can't judge a book by its' cover. Still, I wonder what kind of monster was it that put Kirby into that deep sleep?"

Just then, her pad started to vibrate, and she pulled it out to reveal something sent by Kirito. "Hey, did Kirito send me something to me?" she asked herself, "I wonder what it might be?" Asuna pressed the transfer icon, and revealed the Sonic Blade technique. "Sonic Blade?" Asuna read, "Hold on, I remember Sora using this move before!" She recalled Sora using the move, realizing how it fit her style of combat. "Kirito gave such a strong attack for me? It does take up two Command Slots…" Asuna thought about it, but she showed an expression of seriousness as she stated, "It is a strong attack, and Kirito knew I would be better with it. I should use it for his sake!" Asuna swapped out her Firaga and Blitz for Sonic Blade, and placed her Command Pad away. "Okay, I'm well rested, and have a strong technique under my belt." she told herself, summoning out Ashika and Petal for the battles ahead, "Let's keep moving and save that Sky Fairy's friends."

Asuna first tested out the Sonic Blade technique on a set of Electricorns that got in her and her Spirits' way. Asuna quickly charged up and unleashed lightning-fast piercing dashes, going back and forth at all angles around the Nightmares. To Asuna, it felt a lot like using multiple Shooting Star Rapier Skills at a rapid pace, ending with a final thrust that sent a shockwave from her that tossed all other Nightmares away and destroying all of her targets. "Kirito, this technique is going to be really useful." she told herself, looking at her Keyblade, "Thank you so much. I love you a lot."

After a few minutes more of traveling through the toy central of the land, Asuna discovered, on the far side from the point she entered this land, a patchwork circus tent, with the entrance right in front of her. "Is that the circus?" Asuna questioned, "I've never actually been into one before." Asuna approached the tent entrance, where she saw a sign right by it. It said 'Come see the fascinating creatures!', and there was a picture of a familiar creature in between the words. "That looks like that Sky Fairy." Asuna noticed, seeing the picture, then to her Spirits, "Looks like we know where to find the White fairy's friend."

Asuna entered into the tent, examining the area. It was the usual circus, containing stands that circled the large circus ring. In the middle contained two sets of trampolines, a pair of swinging bars hanging from the ceiling, and a tightrope connected between two poles with ladders. Hanging above the tightrope was none other than the Sky Fairy in a cage, who had blue petals for its' hair with green stripes on the bottom sides, and it sprouted like a violet. The gemstone on its' chest was a sapphire.

"Hey! Are you one of the Sky Fairies?!" Asuna shouted up to the fairy. It looked about, and saw Asuna down below. "Yes, but who might you be?" the fairy asked. "My name is Asuna. I'm sent by the White Sky Fairy to save you guys!" Asuna explained. "White sent you?" the fairy realized. "That's right. Now hold on a moment while I get up to you!" Asuna called out, racing towards the ladders. "No, wait! This place is booby-trapped!" the Blue Fairy shouted.

No sooner did the fairy warn her did the trap activate. All of a sudden, mirrors suddenly appeared in front of the entrance, preventing escape. They then started to appear all around the arena, preventing access to the stands or the ladders. Asuna looked about, finding herself trapped in the central arena, looking about for any kind of trouble.

She suddenly looked at the mirrors, and was horrified to see a Ghostabocky suddenly appear on the reflection, floating right next to her. She turned to where the Nightmare should be, but it was not there. Asuna then saw half a dozen more Ghostabocky showing up on the mirrors, all around Asuna and her Spirits, but they weren't showing in real life. Asuna was nervous. "I wish I didn't have to deal with these things again, but now I do." Asuna muttered in a scared voice, "Now, they're invisible!"

Suddenly, Petal called out to Asuna, who looked to her Spirit. She watched it point to the mirrors, and saw one Ghostabocky approaching Asuna, about to attack. Asuna panicked, and swung her Keyblade at the spot where the Nightmare was coming at. She struck something, and the Ghostabocky became opaque as it fell to the floor. Asuna looked at the Nightmare, then at Petal, who did a propellor strike on another invisible Ghostabocky, hitting it and making the Nightmare reveal itself. "I get it. All we need to do is use the mirrors to find them, and take them out!" Asuna realized, "Okay, let's go!"

Asuna, Petal and Ashika began going about, taking out the Ghostabocky by looking at the reflections of the mirror, and striking them wherever they were at. Asuna had to hold back her fears for the moment, and used her powers to take them out. The trampolines and swinging bars did help Asuna activate her Flowmotion, allowing for some strong and wide-area damage. Unfortunately, it wasn't just Ghostabocky that Asuna had to deal with, but Jestabocky and Zolephants, too. Asuna wasn't as fearful of those, so she was easily able to dispatch them.

Once the area was cleared, Asuna huffed, "Okay, I have had enough." She leapt over to one of the trampolines, using it to bounce high into the air to grab ahold of one of the swings, grasping ahold of it with her Keyblade, and causing herself to started spin around and pull on the swing to arc herself higher and higher. At the peak of the swing, she let go of the swing, and flew high up towards the tightrope. She managed to land onto the rope, and her Flowmotion made her start to grind along it. She then leapt up at the fairy's cage, and grasped ahold of the lever underneath, pulling it down, and opening up the cage, freeing the fairy. At the same time, the mirrors suddenly disappeared, returning the circus back to how it was before.

Asuna landed back down to the ground, with the Blue Sky Fairy floating down next to her. "That was an amazing show to watch!" the fairy told her, "I had no doubt you could save me. Thank you!" "It wasn't a problem." Asuna replied happily, "Although, I think that next time, I'll check who owns the circus before entering in it." The fairy giggled at this. "Come on, we'd better get out of here." Asuna told the fairy, and they exited the tent.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Fighting in the Wild**

It took a while before Asuna's team and the Blue Sky Fairy made it back to the Dreamstalk again. Without a word, the Blue Sky Fairy floated up and sprinkled down her magic powers onto the stalk. Asuna felt it shake, and it started to grow higher into the sky again. When the Dreamstalk stopped, Asuna found herself staring at a new floating land, containing a tropical jungle surrounding ancient ruins.

"Is this where the creature that put Kirby to sleep is at?" Asuna asked. "No, I'm sorry." the Blue Sky Fairy apologized, "This is the Wild World. It should contain another one of my captured people within it. Be careful, though. The ruins contain dangerous traps, and that's not including those other monsters." "I'll be careful." Asuna assured her, walking off the Dreamstalk, "You head back to Kirby's house and stay safe." The Blue Sky Fairy thanked her, and departed down the Dreamstalk.

Asuna started through the jungles of the land, seeing the stone path that led towards the ruins. Although there were broken parts and blocks of the ruins about her, nature had already cracked and formed around them. "I wonder what kind of civilization lived here?" Asuna asked, "Could they have been the ancient ancestors of those Sky Fairies?"

Asuna had finally made it to the entrance into the ruins, which almost seemed to come from the Mayans. At this point, Asuna wished she still had her Soul Drive so that she could use Fluer Soul to tap into Nico Robin's archeological understandings. She just had to make due with the powers and wisdom she already had, while also making sure not to cause too much damage to the ruins. The ones that didn't care what happened to them were the Nightmares, which started popping up again, hoping to take Asuna and her Spirits down. "This place needs to be better protected!" Asuna cried out as she took on the Nightmares while preventing collateral damage to her surroundings.

When Asuna saw an opening, she entered the ruins by using her Flowmotion to climb up a wall and enter the door high up on the wall. Upon entering, Asuna was surprised to see how well lit it was inside. She also noticed that the floor was moving like a conveyor belt, with a large gap in the center of the massive room. Asuna stayed put as she was carried along with the conveyor belt. What Asuna didn't notice was the red beam of light that her feet cut across, activating the trap. Suddenly, a large cobra head rose up to the platform's level, and started firing fireballs at Asuna. She ducked and avoided the fireballs anyway she could, all the while having to deal with Nightmares that suddenly appeared before her. She did use the trap to her advantage by having the fireballs hit the enemies rather than her.

Asuna had to deal with this combined ordeal of conveyor belts, fireball-spitting cobra and Dream Eaters while going about the exterior of the room before reaching the next floor beneath. "This is crazy! I can't believe how difficult it is just to free a Sky Fairy!" Asuna said exasperatedly. Both Petal and Ashika were exhausted as well, and they looked like they wouldn't last much longer at this point. "You guys take a break. I'll have the others take care of things from here." Asuna told them, and she switched them out, bringing out Hawkeye and Babaru in exchange.

Asuna took a bit of a breather before she looked out to see what was ahead. There were more conveyor belts ahead, going straight along the wall ahead of her, but they stopped midway to turn and go straight through the center of the room, where two stone cobras waited, followed by a door to another room. "I might need to just skip the battles against the Nightmares in order to preserve myself, and race all the way to that door." Asuna stated, then she thought up of an idea that also came in handy. She pulled up her Command Pad, and swapped out her Neutron Rapier Skill for the Shooting Star. "Let's hope this works." Asuna prayed.

Asuna inhaled deeply, then exhaled, then she charged along the conveyor belt with her Spirits by her side. She had just made it to the turn when the cobras activated, and turned towards her. Asuna also saw a bunch of Nightmares blocking the path between her and the door.

"Here goes!" Asuna shouted, and she charged in, pulling back her Keyblade as she started to charge up her Rapier Skill. Her Keyblade glowed bright blue, and Asuna thrusted her Keyblade, soaring straight forward at breakneck speeds. The attack either pierced and defeated the Nightmares, or sent them flying over the edge of the conveyor belt. The fireballs the cobra spit were way too slow to hit Asuna at this rate. Within ten seconds, Asuna had made it from one side of the room all the way to the other, sliding to a halt as she reached the door. Her Spirits caught up with her, and she exited the large room with them.

The room she was in was a square room, pretty small, but safe. The only thing Asuna could see where Dream Eaters might pop out was from a Portal in the corner of the room. "Looks like we found another Portal." Asuna stated to her team, "After all the troubles he had to deal with up till now, this had better be a good one. You two ready?" Hawkeye and Babaru nodded in saying 'yes'.

Asuna approached the Portal and placed a hand on it. Asuna could visualize a young lady with gray eyes, long raven hair decorated with a golden headpiece. "So your name is Tharja, and I can already feel that foreboding feeling with you." Asuna muttered, "The goal here is to use Link attacks several times." Asuna backed off as the Portal floated up, and produced the Nightmares, containing Halbirds and Keeba Tigers ready to fight.

"Okay, Hawkeye, let's do it together first!" Asuna told her Spirit, " _Link Style! Fire Raid!_ " Asuna fused with Hawkeye, surrounding herself in a fiery aura. Babaru backed off as Asuna started throwing fiery Strike and Circle Raids at her opponents, keeping them a distance from her as she did this. The Keeba Tigers were probably the more difficult ones to deal with, considering their strength and stamina. Not only that, but once Asuna finished off the Halbirds, Ryu Dragons suddenly appeared to take their place and attack, and they had some resistance to fire-based attacks. Once Asuna Fire Raid was done, she fused with Babaru next to unleash 'Link Style: Wavesurfer', and started striking down the enemies with water-based attacks with her surfboard Keyblade. The Ryu Dragons were definitely weak to this assault, and they, along with the Keeba Tigers, were taken out by the assault.

Asuna sighed in relief as she and Babaru divided up, and the Portal showered down the prizes onto them. "I was right to have that foreboding feeling about this Portal." Asuna stated, "Whoever Tharja is, she had better not have me do that again." Her Dream Eater book started to glow, and Asuna pulled it out to see that she had gained a new recipe for the 'Pegaslick' Dream Eater. "I'll actually get a pegasus for myself? That does sound fun." Asuna stated, smiling at the new Dream Eater she would get.

Asuna gathered up all the drops from the Portal, and looked at the recipe book to see she had enough to make a powerful version of the Spirit. She placed down Brilliant and Lofty Fantasies in a circle, then added an Aerial Slam for the boosted power. "Dream Eater, beckon to my side." Asuna chanted, "Come forth, and fight with me against Nightmares!" The ingredients spun around and came together, then there was a flash of light, a puff of smoke, and Asuna's new Dream Eater appeared.

As a pegasus, Asuna's new Spirit was a winged horse, though upon closer inspection, the wings weren't actually connected to the main body. Its' tail looked like it was a wing, too, with smaller wings near the hooves. There were small pink hooked spikes on its' cheek and ribbons producing from its' hair. It was shaded in a multitude of bright colors, with the Spirit emblem on its' lower neck.

"I'm glad to have you with me, Pegaslick." Asuna greeted her new Spirit, "Now, what should I call you." Asuna thought back to when she met Hercules' partner Pegasus, back in the Olympus Coliseum, and started to think of a name from there. "Let me see…how about 'Olympia'?" Asuna asked, "Does that work for you?" The Pegaslick whinnied in agreement. "Olympia it is, then." Asuna stated. She pulled out her Spirit cards that have not fully maxed out their link boards, which were Hawkeye and Leo, and noticed that after all the tough battles she and her Spirits endured, she had actually gained about 900 Link Points.

From Hawkeye, Asuna gained practically everything left for herself to gain, which included a boost to stamina, boost to attack speed, an extra boost to midair combo attacks, and a new magic spell called Firaga Burst.

From Leo, Asuna gained a triple resistance to light-based attacks, a boost to healing spells, a boost to attack power and speed, a double boost to stamina, and the techniques Limit Storm and Sacrifice.

Finally, from Olympia, Asuna could only gain a little resistance to light-based attacks and a move called 'Prism Windmill'. With all of that set, Asuna examined all that she had gained, along with the attacks she gained access too. Asuna could see that Limit Storm and Sacrifice were attacks she could not use herself, but that Kirito would be able to use. Asuna figured that later on, she would send them to him. As for the other attacks, Asuna decided to try out her Firaga Burst and Prism Windmill out. With everything set, Asuna's attacks were now Curaga, Balloonga, Sonic Blade, Firaga Burst, Neutron Rapier Skill, and Prism Windmill. As for her Spirits, Asuna wanted Olympia a chance to fight, with Pina alongside and Flambé in reserves.

"There we go." Asuna sighed in relief, "I think rested long enough. Now it's time for me to find that Sky Fairy in this ruin." With her team and attacks all set up, Asuna exited the room, with her Spirits following her out.

The next part of the room had a pulley weight system made for it, where Asuna had to balance the platforms out using herself and her Spirits as weight, or by removing the weight on the other platform, which usually meant Dream Eaters. During this point, Asuna figured out how her two newly added attacks worked. The Firaga Burst was quite powerful, in which Asuna raised her Keyblade above her head and summon a large fireball that showers over a dozen smaller fireballs towards her opponents. Meanwhile, the Prism Windmill was a dashing attack in which Asuna spins her Keyblade like a windmill in front of her, producing energy similar to her Light Barrier, and launching herself towards her target, hitting multiple times while protecting herself. Both attacks were quite strong and very useful in their own natures.

After Asuna dealt with the pulley system, she raced along a downward conveyor belt, and found herself at a large archway that led outside. Asuna came out of the ancient ruins to find herself standing at another Mayan-like temple, this one seemed to be made out of gold. "This is amazing!" Asuna gasped, seeing the temple, "If Liz were here, she would be trying to find ways of carrying this thing off." Asuna raced towards the temple steps, and ran all the way to the top entrance, into the interior.

Inside, the temple, Asuna raced up and down some interior steps, and with the help of her Spirits, she pushed open a pair of large stone doors. Entering inside, Asuna found herself looking at a large room, containing a floor level with the entrance that filled half of the space, and five pillars with aqua green aura glowing inside them on the other half, with a pool of glowing liquid of the same color beneath them.

Coiled at the edge of the floor was a large stone snake, and in its' fangs was the cage containing the captured Sky Fairy, sleeping. This one's petal hair was as red as a rose, with one petal covering all of her right eye, and a bud sprouting on top. The gemstone on its' chest was a ruby.

Asuna looked about, seeing if the coast was clear. Once it was, she approached the cage in the snake's mouth. "Hey, there." Asuna called out to the fairy, "I'm here to save you." Asuna got up directly close to the cage, but the fairy didn't wake up. "Hello?" Asuna asked, examining the fairy. It didn't look like it was in the same sleep as Kirby, but it was still in a deep one.

Asuna reached up and pulled the lever, freeing the fairy. The Fairy stirred, and it fell to its' side, roll over, and fell out of the cage. Asuna caught it into her arms before it fell to the floor. "Hey, are you okay?" Asuna asked, seeing its' face scrunch up. It then yawned, stretched its' arms out, and floated upwards. "Oh, my. Who has awakened me from my beauty sleep?" the Sky Fairy questioned, rubbing her right eye from underneath her hair, and gazing at Asuna with her left. "I'm Asuna. I was sent here to rescue you." she answered. The Red Sky Fairy looked about, then realized it wasn't in the cage anymore. "I had no idea I was set free!" it gasped. _Still a little groggy, I see._ Asuna thought with a sweat-dropped expression.

"Well then, I must thank you." the Red Sky Fairy told her, "Excuse me for not realizing it sooner. I had been trapped up there for so long, that I felt I needed to take a nap. My people say that I'm quite the heavy sleeper." "I could see that, but Kirby is in a worse sleep than you." Asuna pointed out.

"Oh, yes. The lower lands' hero." the Red Sky Fairy stated, now fully awake, "Well, if you are here, I guess that means the Dreamstalk must've carried you up so far. We must act quickly if we are to reach the monster that placed Kirby in such a state of sleep. We can't have that, now can we?" Asuna could clearly see that this Sky Fairy had a sort of British tone to her voice. "Let us move on, deary. No time to lose!" the Red Sky Fairy stated, flying to the entrance. Asuna watched her leave, shrug at the change from sleep to hurried, and raced after the Sky Fairy.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Dark Intentions! Vs. Masked Dedede**

The Red Sky Fairy fortunately knew a shortcut back to the Dreamstalk, and led Asuna through the dense jungle back to it again. She was lucky, since she hadn't planned how to bring the Sky Fairy back through all those traps and obstacles she had to endure before. It took less than half the time from entering for Asuna to get back to the Dreamstalk with the Sky Fairy.

"Now, then…" the Red Sky Fairy muttered, looking about, then crying out, "Ah! Here they come!" Asuna looked down to see the White and Blue Sky Fairies approaching them from the lower parts of the Dreamstalk. "That was pretty quick." Asuna muttered, "How did they know that I freed the Red Sky Fairy?" "Call it a sixth sense amongst us Sky Fairies." the White Sky Fairy answered. "In any case, now that the three of us have gathered, let us see if we are able to bring the Dreamstalk all the way up towards where the monster is at." the Blue Sky Fairy suggested.

The trio of Sky Fairies rose into the air above Asuna, and started to dance about, showering their magic energy down onto the stalk. Asuna gazed up at wonder at the Sky Fairies, watching them dance, then felt the Dreamstalk start to shake beneath her. She felt the plant starting to grow upwards, heading into the sky. Unfortunately, just as Asuna passed the Sky Fairies, the Dreamstalk slowed down until it came to a halt.

"What's going on?" Asuna asked. "I'm afraid our powers aren't enough." the White Sky Fairy explained, "We can't bring you up any further until we can get more help." "Are there any other Sky Fairies that can be saved?" Asuna asked. "There are, but…" the Red Sky Fairy started, but the Blue Sky Fairy stopped her with a gasp. She pointed down below, and Asuna, looking down, saw three more Sky Fairies approaching. There was a pink one, followed by a purple one and a yellow one that resembled a sunflower.

"They're here!" gasped the Blue Sky Fairy, and it led the Red Sky Fairy over to greet the trio that had arrived. "How is this possible?" the White Sky Fairy asked, "I didn't expect them to be freed." Asuna didn't need to think twice before realizing how they came to be here. "Kirito." she muttered. "Who?" the White Sky Fairy questioned. "He's my boyfriend, as well as a hero to me." she answered with a sweet smile, "He is capable of doing crazy stunts and unleashing incredible powers, and pulling off miracles so much easier than any other person. Plus, he has always been there to save me and so many others in times of need."

"You sound like to care for him a lot." the White Sky Fairy, "But I believe that with all that power, he wouldn't be able to do anything if he didn't have people like you supporting him." Asuna looked questionably at the White Fairy, but realized that it was right. Kirito would be pretty much lost without her. They supported one another, and that's what helps them become so strong.

 _(Cue Sword Art Online OST: 'Dance With Me')_

Once the meet and greet between the six fairies were done, they floated upwards above Asuna once again, and prepared themselves. They then begun to dance, circling about and moving so elegantly as they combined their magic together, unleashing a mist of magical energy onto the Dreamstalk. Asuna was amazed at this, holding her arms out to feel the happiness of the six Sky Fairies. All of a sudden, the Dreamstalk started to grow upwards again. Asuna was carried along as the plant grew at a much more rapid pace, carrying her high into the sky, pushing through the clouds as it did so. Asuna had one last look at the Sky Fairies waving up at her before she disappeared into the clouds.

When the Dreamstalk stopped, Asuna found herself standing underneath the night sky, near several floating gems that acted as stepping stones, leading towards a large castle door. Asuna's pad started to vibrate, and she pulled it out to see she had gained a new move; the Double Impact move. "Time to see who's putting Kirby to sleep here." Asuna stated, placing her Command Pad away. She skipped over the gems, using her Keyblade to open the castle doors, and entering within.

Asuna wandered through a main hall, surrounded by pillars, with a multicolored-patterned floor, the starry sky glowing off in the distance from her. The area seemed to be void of Dream Eaters, so Asuna was safe to keep going through the halls, but she had a suspicious feeling something was gonna happen the moment she reached the end.

Asuna suddenly noticed another large pair of doors, held closed by gears around it, and stain-glass windows all around it, with the picture of something that looked like a monster queen bee formed on the glass. Asuna approached it with caution, looking about. "This definitely feels like I'm entering into a boss room in Aincrad." she told herself, "Well, here goes…" Asuna reached out and touched the door. The gears started to move around her, making the door open upon her touch. Asuna was blinded by the bright light that shone through the door, but once her eyes adjusted, she walked through the door, and it closed behind her.

Asuna walked along the red carpet that led to the balcony-like throne room, only there was no throne at the end. Instead, there was a floating dark ball, and incased it, slightly in a half-sleep state, was a fat penguin-like character, blue in body color, with an orange beak. It wore red royal finery, with a red cap with a golden rim and white ball on top, and a red and yellow belly-warmer. It had a pair of yellow mittens and boots on its' flippers and feet. There was someone standing in front of the orb with the half-sleeping character, his back turned to the entrance. Asuna recognized the green, bob-cut hairstyle. It was Recon, still dressed in the dark coat.

"Recon?!" Asuna gasped, racing up close to his position, "What are you doing here?" Recon ignored the question. "You really don't care much for Leafa, do you?" he asked. "What?" Asuna questioned, shocked that he would say something like that. "You care more for this stupid Mark of Mastery rather than assuring Leafa's safety." Recon told her, turning around to face her, "That's just how much to care for her."

"No…" Asuna muttered, "No, you're wrong! I want to find Leafa, and I know she is in trouble. I'm trying to find out where she is, but I haven't found any clues." "You haven't been looking hard enough!" Recon barked, "All this time, you've been too busy helping out others, ignoring Leafa's assistance. Well, if helping others is more important to you, then I'll just have to take care of Leafa myself. You go on with your stupid trials!"

"What happened to you, Recon?!" Asuna asked, frightened, "You aren't acting like your normal self." "I told you; people change when they have been trapped in the Realm of Darkness." Recon answered, turning away from Asuna and looking at the penguin in the dark orb, "For example, I even developed new powers that can even change others."

"What do you…" Asuna started, then she looked up at the character in the dark orb, "Did you do that to him? Were you the one that put Kirby in that sleep?" "This thing is suppose to be a mighty ruler of the lower lands by the name of 'Dedede'." Recon explained, ignoring Asuna's questions again, "Let's see what happens when I feed it some darkness…"

Recon whipped his hands up, and a dark energy emanated from him, entering into the penguin's body. Suddenly, it started to move, and it curled up tightly before spreading out, freeing itself from the dark orb, but possessed with a new power. A metal mask suddenly appeared and was placed onto his face, making him look more menacing than before. It reached back behind his back, and suddenly pulled out a mechanical mallet with star pictures on its' head.

 _(Cue Kirby Triple Deluxe OST 'Masked Dedede theme')_

Recon lowered his hands, and turned to the shocked Asuna, smirking. "Enjoy yourself." he told her, and he opened up a Corridor of Darkness, and entered in. "Wait!" Asuna shouted, racing towards him, but as the portal closed, Dedede suddenly slammed down his mallet, sending a shockwave that tossed Asuna back. She landed on her feet and skidded to a halt, seeing the evil king now standing there, with its' mallet in one hand. Olympia and Pina came to Asuna's side. She looked to the both of them, then to the king, and whipped out her Keyblade. She had to take care of this opponent first.

Asuna rocketed forward, and unleashed her Prism Windmill technique while dashing forward, striking Dedede repeatedly. It didn't make him flinch one bit, and he was about to slam her with her mallet again. Olympia unleashed a dashing assault, countering the mallet as best as it could, but it was damaged by the swing nevertheless. Asuna managed to get out of the way, shouting, "Olympia!" She then launched back at Dedede again, unleashing several close-ranged thrusts with her Keyblade. Pina used its' musical bolts at Dedede from the other side. The king retaliated by turning to Pina, lifting its' mask, and suddenly inhaling so strongly, Asuna thought it was using the same skill as this world's Reality Shift. Pina got sucked in by the attack, right into Dedede's mouth. It then turned to Asuna with his mouth shut, and shot Pina in a star right at her, striking her hard and sending the two flying.

Asuna got back onto her feet, using Curaga to heal herself and her team. The King lowered his body, and sprang high up, heading towards Asuna and Pina. The two leapt out of the way, and the King slammed heavily to the ground. He didn't stop there, and leapt back up into the air, aiming for Asuna again. Asuna continued to run as Dedede slammed down again, leapt up once again, and slammed down to the ground.

Asuna turned to see Olympia charge in, its' body encased in a ring of electrified white light. It struck Dedede with its body, damaging him pretty strongly. Dedede tried to tackle Olympia, but it got out of the way, and he toppled over. Asuna saw this as a chance, and unleashed her Firaga Burst, sending a storm of fireballs at Dedede.

He rose to his feet as the fiery attack continued, and all it did was make him mad. He started spinning about with his hammer like a tornado, pivoting on one foot and moving about the room. Asuna, Pina and Olympia had to do their best as Dedede's hammer spin was making him bounce all over the place. Once he had stopped, he was so dizzy, he wasn't able to move for a moment. Pina unleashed a musical burst of energy from its' tail up close while Olympia unleashed Sparkga and Asuna used Balloonga from afar. All three attacks collided, and although they knew it did serious damage, it shook Dedede out of its' dazed state, and it continued the battle.

Asuna figured out that Dedede was a heavyweight, utilizing its' body weight and strength with his mallet to his advantage. It continued to attack Asuna and her team with lunging tackles, hammer swings, strong inhales, triple-leaping stomps, and hammer tornadoes. It also had a way of dealing with long ranged assaults by producing rockets from his mechanized hammer, shooting them at the team. While active, Dedede was unflinching to any of the team's attacks, but if his lunging tackles missed, or after his continuous hammer tornado, he would be dazed for a short period of time, giving Asuna and her team a chance to attack.

"We still have this!" Asuna shouted to her team after a while of combat, "Let's keep this up!" As Pina and Asuna charged in for another assault, Dedede suddenly got enraged and his clothing turned a purple aura. It dropped its' hammer and leapt over to a pillar that had a pair of sharp, yet decorated axes. It grabbed one of them, and bursted with a surge of energy.

Asuna saw it turn towards her and Pina, and she shouted, "Look out!" The two leapt over a horizontal swipe of the axe from Dedede, and he turned to Asuna, swiping at her repeatedly. Asuna got slashed a couple times and she fell to the ground. She saw Dedede close in on her, continuing his axe combo, and Asuna placed up her Light Barrier to endure the attack as best as she could. Dedede continued his assault until he unleashed a charging swipe, which somehow pierced through Asuna's defenses, and sent her flying.

Pina and Olympia charged in to help Asuna, who used her aerial recovery and retaliated with her Payback Thrust. Dedede charged up his axe with dark energy, and unleashed and under-stroke that sent orbs of dark energy that flew in an arch, hitting the Spirits, but Asuna barely avoided. She struck Dedede with her Payback Thrust, but for some reason, it didn't seem to do anything. Instead, Dedede started an axe tornado that unleashed a cyclone of dark energy around him, causing Asuna to fly into the ceiling and come crashing down to the ground, seriously damaged.

She saw that Pina was starting to glow. The last attack nearly took it out. Asuna used her Curaga spell on her and Olympia, and came to Pina's aid, using her own powers to heal it. She managed to resurrect Pina again, but Asuna was frightened. She had almost lost one of her partners. Asuna turned around to Dedede, who continued his axe tornado assault, and she glared at him determinately. "Recon, I don't like this new power that you gave him one bit." she muttered, "I don't know how you became this cruel, nor possess this kind of power, but rest assured, I won't let you have your way with this!" Asuna, Pina and Olympia came together, ready to continue their fight.

Dedede, still spinning, now changed the position of his axe, spinning with it above his head, and he suddenly lifted off the ground, flying in the air. "Pina, get to a safe area, now!" Asuna told her partner, "Olympia, let's fly!" Pina ran away while Asuna hopped onto Olympia's back, and it took off into the sky. The two started flying about, avoiding getting hit by the spinning king's attack. They continued this dance in the air until Dedede twirled back to the ground, so dizzy that it accidentally tossed the axe away from him, and he fell right next to his hammer.

"Now's our chance!" Asuna shouted, leaping down and unleashed her Sonic Blade technique, charging from all different directions at Dedede, causing him damage. After her attack, Dedede got back up to his feet, panting from exhaustion. It was almost down. "Let's go, Olympia." Asuna told her partner, " _Link Style! Thunderstorm!_ " Asuna fused with Olympia, and started to emanate a electrified, bright yellow aura.

Asuna launched forward at lightning speeds, unleashing lightning-based damage that started with a spinning slash, followed by a dash, then a thrust that shot electricity from her Keyblade. Asuna continued this pattern once more, which was too quick for Dedede to even counter. He attempted to leap at her, but she quickly dodged the attack, retaliating by finishing her combo by thrusting her Keyblade high into the air, sending lightning falling from her Keyblade in all directions. Dedede felt the shock of the attack, and stumbled back. Asuna roared as she charged forward, and thrusted her Keyblade directly at the metal mask. The metal conducted the electricity, paralyzing Dedede for a moment. There was a pause where no one moved. Then all of a sudden, the masked cracked, and it shattered in to pieces as Dedede fell backwards, falling to the ground, unconscious. Dedede was down for the count.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: King's Thanks & Mistress's Secrets**

Asuna and Olympia came out of the Link Style, both relieved the battle was over. Pina rushed over to Asuna, meowing in happiness. Asuna turned to see Pina leap up and into her arms, nuzzling her chin. Asuna giggled as she felt the appreciation of her Dream Eater. "Thank you, guys." Asuna thanked her and Olympia, "My first and last Dream Eater I have ever made, working together with me to this point." Olympia and Pina cried out in response, showing their appreciation for her.

"Asuna!" shouted a high voice. Asuna turned to the entrance to see the White, Blue and Red Sky Fairies flying towards her. "What are you three doing here?" Asuna asked. "We wanted to tell you that the monster has been slain, and that the hero of the lower lands has reawakened once more." the White Sky Fairy.

"The monster is defeated?" Asuna asked, "How did that happen?" "Apparently, you weren't the only hero from the lower lands that came to our aid." the Blue Sky Fairy pointed out. "It must've been that boyfriend of your's that did it." the White Sky Fairy guessed with a smirk. While the Red and Blue Sky Fairy looked confused at this, Asuna giggled. "Yeah, it must've been him." Asuna agreed, "So I guess that it wasn't Recon that put Kirby to sleep after all." "Huh?" questioned the White Sky Fairy. "Never mind." Asuna dismissed, "All that matters is that Kirby is safe."

Asuna heard the groaning of Dedede as he stirred on the ground. Asuna and the Sky Fairies all turned to watch him moan, and rise up off the ground into a sitting position. "Isn't this the king of the lower lands?" the Red Sky Fairy asked, "He was sent up here, too, mistaken as one of the heroes." Dedede looked about, then saw Asuna looking at her, and hopped onto his feet. He grabbed both of Asuna's hands, shaking her as he laughed happily in a deep tone. "He's thanking you for saving him." the Blue Sky Fairy told her. "N-No problem." Asuna responded, slightly dazed at the shaking.

Dedede turned to the fairies, thumping his belly and holding up a different hammer from before, which was a large, wooden version. "He looks like he wants to help you out." Asuna told the fairies. "Indeed, he does." the Red Sky Fairy agreed, "Although he was unintentionally brought up here, he still intends to help us." "It's the same with Kirito and I." Asuna agreed, "Life does work in mysterious ways, but nothing is done unintentionally done. I've learned that during all the ordeals I had up to this day. Maybe Dedede here was sent up by the Dreamstalk to help you guys out, too."

"Who knows." the White Sky Fairy replied, "But even we have no idea the intentions of the Dreamstalk. Perhaps there is some truth to what you say." "Come! We mustn't waste any time, then!" the Red Sky Fairy told the others, "We should hurry and aid Kirby in our fight." The others agreed, and the Sky Fairies led King Dedede out of the throne room, leaving Asuna behind to watch them leave.

There was a sudden bright light behind Asuna, and she turned to see the Sleeping Keyhole suddenly appear in the moonlight above her. "This is the seventh Keyhole." Asuna told herself, "Once I unlock this one, I'll have all seven Keyholes unlocked, and be complete with the Mark of Mastery. Now all that is left to do is find Leafa."

Asuna had to think about all that she had to go through up to this point, with several questions on her mind. "I wonder how Gouxus is still alive after I was able to defeat him before?" Asuna asked, "And more importantly, what happened to Recon to make his intentions so…dark? There are so many questions left unsolved from this, and I need to know more. Kirito, we have to keep going if we're to find Leafa again."

Asuna waved her Keyblade towards the Sleeping Keyhole, and a beam of light shot out of the tip. It struck the Keyhole, making the area around it shatter, sending rays of light out, awakening the world. Asuna lowered her Keyblade, and closed her eyes as she was taken away from this world. For Kirito and Asuna, this trial was yet to be over for them.

* * *

 **Realm of Arrival: Gretinal's Office**

It took a while for everyone to gather up, but Gretinal now had Yui, her three students, and the parents of the Keyblade wielders in her office. The crystal by Gretinal showed those who were gathered in Yen Sid's study, containing Yen Sid, Mickey, Donald and Goofy.

"How goes Axel's training?" Gretinal asked Yen Sid, "Do you believe that he is able to do it?" Yen Sid brushed his beard as he answered, "It is clear you cannot teach a cat to bark. But Merlin and the three good fairies are aiding him in a place that's more…temporally flexible. My hope is that he can at least learn to wield it. He certainly has fire, so I suppose it depends now on how strongly it burns." "But what about you, Yui?" Goofy asked, "Are ya able to do it?" "Not yet." Yui answered, "My training is tough, but I hope to believe that I am able to wield one myself, soon." Gretinal nodded back at her in agreement.

"So why have you gathered us here in the first place?" Yen Sid asked Gretinal, "You said there was something you wished to speak with all of us about." "Of course." Gretinal answered, "But first, I wish for you to tell me something truthfully and honestly; You know that the X-Blade had been separated into twenty pieces, seven of light and thirteen of darkness. Is that all that you truly know about what happened to the X-Blade?" "Yes, that is all that I know of it." Yen Sid answered, "But why do you ask of this?"

Gretinal sighed, and closed her eyes, thinking. "It is as I thought. There was no other way he would have known…" Gretinal muttered. "What do you mean?" Mickey questioned. Gretinal looked to everyone before starting, "The fact is, there is more to that story than what you believe." Everyone looked to one another, surprised. "You see, what you know is only part of the truth, Master Yen Sid." Gretinal continued, "The twenty pieces you spoke of did come from the X-Blade, but only the blade, itself. The fact is that the entire X-Blade was shattered into not twenty, but twenty-seven; Twenty from the blade, and seven from the X-chain."

Everyone was shocked by this. "You mean there were more pieces than what we know?" Yen Sid questioned, "But how do you know of this?" "It is unclear how the ancestors were able to keep this a secret only to this dimension, but all that I know is that the eleven Keyblade Guardians managed to hide the fact that there were seven more pieces that came from the X-blade." Gretinal explained, "In truth, for a while, I had no idea about the twenty pieces from the blade, either. That is, until I watched Sora's ordeals using my foresight, and I managed to put the pieces together. I believe this was used as a trick, so that neither dimension could ever discover the true Kingdom Hearts, and use it for evil intentions."

"But how many pieces of light and darkness were said to forge the X-chain?" Mickey asked. "According to the history passed down by the Keyblade Masters, there were three pieces of darkness and four pieces of light that, when forged together, formed the ultimate X-chain that could bring about the weapon that unlocks Kingdom Hearts. However, no one was able to create it, as hard as they could. There was a reason for this; because they were only given half of the recipe to make the all-powerful X-Blade. I believe Master Xehanort tried to forge his own pieces of light and darkness using the instructed materials told in your dimension. However, just like those in our dimension, his ended in shambles. The X-Blade could never truly be forged because neither side had the full amount of light and darkness."

"So if Xehanort doesn't know about the proper amount of light and darkness he needs, he could never make the X-blade after all!" Yui realized, "That means we're safe, right?" Gretinal shook her head. "When Heartless Oberon attacked my school, he went in search for the amount of Keys of Darkness that he needed to gain in order to reach Kingdom Hearts. When he did this, he stumbled upon the truth that we have hidden away for so long. And if he looks carefully to our dimensions history on how Kingdom Hearts was sealed, he would know everything there is to know about how to create the true X-Blade. If it was the truth that Xehanort and Sugou's Nobody and Heartless are back together, then we can believe that Xehanort also knows this truth, too."

Everyone was quiet for a while, nervous. Xehanort and Sugou have now joined forces, and a secret kept between dimensions was now fully unveiled. "Why didn't you tell us this in the first place?" Yen Sid questioned Gretinal, "If we were to know of the full truth, we would have made extra intentions to stop the darkness from ever discovering." "If there were more people who knew the truth, that would mean that there would have been more chances for the enemy to know." Gretinal responded, "It was a risk I could not take. However, under the circumstances, I believe that it is impossible to stop this from happening. I am deeply sorry for deceiving all of you."

"Ah, it wasn't your fault." Mickey answered, "You were just doing what you thought was right. But now, I'm more worried about Sora, Riku, Kirito, Asuna and Leafa." "I agree." Shouzou responded, "What about the children? Do you think this Master Xehanort and Sugou are able to interfere with their test?" "Well, if we are running on the assumption Xehanort knew what we were planning, then he still would need to have been there, back in the very place and time when the part of Aincrad DiZ made or the Destiny Islands were lost to darkness. Otherwise, the five of them would have been beyond his reach."

Both Latias and Goofy started to think to themselves as Mickey asked, "Gee, do you really think it's possible Xehanort and Sugou could have planned things that far in advance?" "No, as a matter of fact, I do not." Xehanort answered. "I doubt he would have entered DiZ's creation in Aincrad." Gretinal corrected, "There would have been no other possible way. But the Destiny Islands…it might have been possible, IF he were there."

Goofy stopped thinking, and asked, "But what if he did the same thing as Sora and Riku did, and he jumped through time?" "No, that's impossible." Latias answered, "I've read about time travel after the Mark of Mastery begun. In order for that to work, there needed to have been a version of himself both at source and the time and place he wished to go. Otherwise, it's not possible to accomplish." "That is correct." Yen Sid answered, "Not even Xehanort can transport his whole body across vast reaches of time."

For a while, no one could figure out any way for Xehanort could have been there. Then suddenly, Mickey gasped, "Oh…Oh, no. I remember; Xehanort did give up his body. It was a version of him that was possessing Riku." Yen Sid and Gretinal were startled at this horrific truth. "No! It cannot be." Yen Sid gasped, "Could he be that cunning, possess that kind of foresight?" "As unbelievable as it may sound, the pieces fit." Gretinal followed, "That means he really could have entered the Mark of Mastery, and brought along Sugou and whoever he has allied with beside him." All those, besides the two Masters, Mickey and Yui, were looking to one another, worried. The five Keyblade wielders really were in danger.

"If it's all right with you, can I go help everyone out?" Mickey asked Yen Sid. "How? You cannot enter the world of a dream." Yen Sid reminded him, "Where will you go?" "If Xehanort really is behind all this, then they won't stay in the dream worlds forever. Eventually, they're gonna reappear somewhere that we can go reach 'em. And we can even probably guess the place. 'Follow the hearts, and you'll find the way.' That's something Master Aqua told me once." Yui walked up next to Gretinal's desk, amazed. "Mama's sister told you that?" she asked. Mickey looked to Yui, and nodded. Shouzou and Kyouko looked to each other, wondering about Aqua's words.

"King Mickey…" Donald started. "We're goin' too." Goofy finished. "Ah, fellas, you're my best pals." Mickey told them, "But this time, I really do need to go it alone. The dangers are greater than anything we've ever faced before. If something were to happen to Sora, Riku, Asuna, Kirito, Leafa and me, why you'll be the only ones left to keep this world safe." Donald and Goofy sighed in depression.

"Mickey, I can't let you do it alone." Yui called out, "I want to come with him, and save everyone anyway I can." "Sorry, Yui, but it is too dangerous." Gretinal told her, "Besides, you are still in the middle of your training. If you go right now, you are only able to do so much."

"I know that." Yui understood softly, "But if it is as dangerous as you say, and mama, papa, Sora, Leafa and Riku are all in danger, then that's all the more reason for me to help out! My heart is connected to all of them, and like auntie Aqua told Mickey, I will follow them. Please, Mistress Gretinal, Mickey. Let me come with, and I'll do whatever it takes to save them." Gretinal, along with everyone else, stared at Yui, seeing and feeling the determination she was emanating from her. Finally, Gretinal smiled. "You are just as strong-willed as your mother, and stubborn to help people out like your father." she muttered, "Very well, then, Yui. I think I know a way to bring you to everyone's side."

Gretinal turned to Yen Sid, "I am having trouble indicating where Leafa is, and Kirito and Asuna's locations are still a bit hazy." she told him, "If we are to believe that Xehanort is the ring-leader, then I believe that the five of them might be showing up in a world in your dimension. Are you able to detect where Sora and Riku are?" Yen Sid paused as he concentrated, then he answered, "I was not able to locate Sora, but I sense Riku's presence in the realm between. Trust your heart, and I know you will find him." "Once Mickey is close to where Riku and or any one of the Keyblade wielders, I will send in Yui after you." Gretinal followed, "I will do it so that she will also be able to come back here, should things be too much for her, but I believe she is capable enough."

"Thank you." Mickey and Yui thanked simultaneously. "I promise we'll bring them all back safe and sound." Mickey followed, full of determination. "And it is a promise we will keep." Yui added, serious about fulfilling this duty. "Will you be okay on your own?" Jackson asked, "I mean, if you need a hand…" "Don't worry." Yui answered, smiling at him, "As long as our hearts our connected, then that will be strength enough for all of us." Everyone looked set and ready to go as the objective at hand was set; bring the five Keyblade wielders home.

* * *

 **Didn't expect that, huh? You didn't think there were more pieces of light and darkness to work with. Well now there are, and trust me, it's gonna be how the story truly progresses. But how will things turn out? What really happened to Recon? You'll find out next time, in the meantime, leave a reply, tell your friends, and be patient for the next episode. I love commentary!**

* * *

 **Next Time on SAK FF:  
**

 **Asuna: Arun? Why am I back in Alfheim Online again?**

 **Kirito: Hold on, this is the one made by RECT Progress. This is Sugou's Alfheim Online!**

 **Asuna: Then that means we have to fulfill the Grand Quest of Alfheim; climb the World Tree!**

 **Kirito: The truth to all of this has to be at the top of the World Tree, and hopefully Leafa, too.**

 **Asuna & Kirito: We'll reach the top together!**

 **On the next 'Sword Art Kingdom: Falling Fantasy'**

 **RECT Alfheim! Fly to the World Tree!**

 **Kirito & Asuna: The Dreams have yet to be discovered!**


	15. RECT Alfheim! Fly to the World Tree!

**Finally! I was able to complete this. I am hoping for this to be the third to the last installment of this series, but now it is getting down to the wire! Asuna and Kirito are about to bring the fight to the Organization, and it is gonna be epic! Many truths will be revealed, so read and enjoy!**

* * *

 _(I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Sword Art Online. All I do is form my imagination from both stories, and share it with the world!)_

 **Asuna's Team so Far**

Necho Cat (Pina) MAXED

 **Magic**

Thunder

Time Bomb

Sleepra

 **Stat Boost**

Thunder Boost (x3)

Magic Haste (x4)

Magic Boost

HP Boost

Sleep Block

Confusion Block

 **Spirit Ability**

Support Boost

* * *

Tatsu Steed (Babaru) MAXED

 **Magic**

Bind _(Sacrificed for Hawkeye)_

Blizzara

Mini _(Sacrificed for Leo)_

Blizzaga

 **Stat Boost**

Bind Block

Confusion Block

Blizzzard Screen (x3)

Blizzard Boost (x2)

Magic Boost (x2)

Magic Haste (x3)

* * *

Eaglider (Hawkeye) MAXED

 **Magic/Technique**

Firaga

Aerial Slam

Firaga Burst

 **Stat Boost**

Attack Haste (x4)

Slow Block

Bind Block

HP Boost (x2)

Attack Boost

Fire Screen (x2)

Fire Boost

 **Support Ability**

Air Combo Plus

* * *

Wheeflower (Petal) MAXED

 **Magic**

Blizzard _(Sacrificed for Ashika)_

Blizzara _(Sacrificed for Babaru)_

Blizzaga

Esuna

 **Stat Boost**

Magic Haste (x2)

HP Boost

Cure Boost (x2)

Water Screen (x3)

Magic Boost (x2)

Bind Block

Sleep Block

* * *

Chef Kyroo (Flambé) MAXED

 **Magic/Techniques**

Cura _(Given to Kirito)_

Aerial Slam

Blitz

Fira

Firaga

 **Stat Boost**

Fire Boost (x2)

Attack Boost

Magic Boost

Defense Boost

Fire Screen (x2)

Item Boost (x3)

 **Support Ability**

Air Combo Plus

* * *

Aura Lion (Leo)

 **Magic/Techniques**

Curaga

Limit Storm _(Given to Kirito)_

Sacrifice _(Given to Kirito)_

 **Stat Boost**

Magic Haste

Light Screen (x3)

Cure Boost

Attack Haste

Attack Boost

HP Boost (x2)

* * *

Juggle Pup (Ashika) MAXED

 **Magic/Techniques**

Baloonra

Blizzaga

Balloonga

Slot Edge

 **Stat Boost**

Blizzard Boost

Attack Haste

Blizzard Screen (x3)

Item Boost (x2)

HP Boost

Magic Haste

Magic Boost

Attack Boost

 **Support Ability**

Leaf Bracer

* * *

Pegaslick (Olympia)

 **Technique**

Prism Windmill

 **Stat Boost**

Light Screen

* * *

 **Kirito's Team so Far**

Komory Bat (Komory) MAXED

 **Magic/Techniques**

Confuse _(Sacrificed for Woeflower)_

Zero Gravity _(Sacrificed for Blaze)_

Zero Gravira _(Sacrificed for Halberd)_

Drain Dive

Confusing Strike

 **Stat Boost**

Dark Screen (x2)

Magic Haste (x3)

Attack Boost

Magic Boost

Confusion Block

Attack Haste (x2)

 **Spirit Ability**

Waking Dream

* * *

Sir Kyroo (Kyroo) MAXED

 **Techniques**

Strike Raid

Blitz

 **Stat Boost**

Water Boost (x2)

Cure Boost (x3)

Attack Haste

Water Screen (x3)

Attack Boost

Magic Boost

Stop Block

HP Boost

 **Support Ability**

Combo Plus

* * *

Woeflower (Woe) MAXED

 **Magic/Techniques**

Poison _(Sacrificed for Kabuto)_

Sleepra

Sleepga

Drain Dive _(Sacrificed for Drill)_

Poison Dive

 **Stat Boost**

Magic Haste (x3)

Attack Haste (x3)

Dark Screen (x2)

Magic Boost

Blindness Block

 **Support Ability**

Treasure Magnet

* * *

Ryu Dragon (Ryu)

 **Technique**

Superglide

 **Stat Boost**

HP Boost

* * *

KO Kabuto (Kabuto) MAXED

 **Defense/Technique/Magic**

Link Block

Circle Raid

Fira

Icebreaker

 **Stat Boost**

Fire Screen (x2)

Blizzard Screen (x3)

Thunder Screen (x3)

Reload Boost

Defense Boost (x3)

* * *

Tatsu Blaze (Blaze) MAXED

 **Magic/Technique**

Fira

Firaga

Meteor Crash

 **Stat Boost**

Fire Boost (x2)

Attack Haste (x3)

Magic Haste (x3)

Attack Boost

Fire Screen (x2)

Bind Block

 **Spirit Ability**

Support Boost

* * *

Drill Sye (Drill)

 **Technique**

Circle Raid

Blitz

Sonic Blade _(Given to Asuna)_

 **Stat Boost**

Attack Boost

Defense Boost

Item Boost

Attack Haste (x2)

Poison Block

Mini Block

Slow Block

Stop Block

HP Boost (x2)

* * *

Halbird (Halberd)

 **Reprisal**

Steep Climb

 **Stat Boost**

Attack Haste (x2)

Stop Block

Attack Boost

Magic Haste (x3)

 **Support Boost**

Air Combo Plus

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Dive Battle! Vs. Brawlamari**

Kirito woke up once again, and found himself diving down to a new world. "Is this the way back home? By diving like this?" Kirito asked, "Well, one way or another, I'll take the dive, and see where it leads." Kirito saw the gate ahead, and discovered the new task; Defeat the Brawlamari. "The Brawlamari?" Kirito questioned, "I wonder what that looks like?"

Kirito got his answer when he saw something approaching on his path. It was an octopus-like Spirit, the same Brawlamari that Asuna had faced, only the purple color of the body is replaced by a green hue. "I take it you're the Brawlamari I'm suppose to take down?" Kirito asked, whipping his Keyblade, "Bring it on!"

The Brawlamari quickly inhaled a large rock using its' suction, and used the tentacle blades to break apart the boulder, sending the pieces at Kirito. He ducked and dodged the attack, avoiding getting hit by it. The Nightmare then launched its' blades at Kirito, attempting to slash him. Kirito avoided all that he could, watching out for the direction of the slashes.

The Brawlamari then raised its' tentacles in front of it, the blades starting to glow brightly, it then spread them out, using its' other four tentacles to create a barrier as it slowed down to hit Kirito. He countered this by spreading his own body out, attempting to slow down to avoid hitting the barrier. Kirito held on as best as he could until the barrier subsided, and the Brawlamari was worn from using its' powers. Kirito saw the pair of glowing gems on top of its' head, the same ones he remembered as the weak point on the Queen Buzzerfly. He dashed down and started slashing at it strongly and repeatedly. Finally, he broke one of the gems, and the Brawlamari tumbled away, regaining itself.

The pattern of attacks continued in the next round; the Brawlamari attempted a double slash at Kirito, which he avoided, followed by striking with pieces of a broken boulder, and ending with forming a barrier and attempting to hit Kirito with it, who also slowed down to avoid getting hit. Once it was out of power, Kirito dashed in once more, and unleashed several slashes onto the gemstone on the Brawlamari's head, destroying it.

"That takes care of things." Kirito stated, "Now get out of my way!" The Brawlamari fell back a bit, but it caught itself, and something happened. It spun around repeatedly, and when it faced Kirito again, he was surprised to see that is' body had changed. It showed the squid-like head with three eyes, and a four-lipped mouth that opened like a bud. It roared at Kirito, who saw the interior of the mouth had four more glowing gems on each lip. "Okay, I guess our fight isn't over yet!" Kirito understood, and he readied to continue the fight.

It raised a pair of its' smaller tentacles, which started to charge up with energy. It then fired of a pair of lasers, attempting to aim at Kirito. He spun dodged, and it tried to redirect at him again. Kirito continued to dodge, using his speed in the air to avoid getting hit by the moving lasers. It then launched its' bladed tentacles at Kirito, trying to skewer him. Kirito avoided the attack, diving beneath them as he avoided the attack. "Is that all you got?" Kirito asked the Dream Eater. He was wrong to ask that.

The Brawlamari begun to charge up its' mouth, and Kirito could feel the intense amount of power that it was gathering. Whatever the next attack was, Kirito knew that he would not be able to avoid with speed. Suddenly, three large boulders suddenly gathered in front of Kirito. He looked at all of them, and came up with a plan. He dove behind one of the boulders just as the Brawlamari finished charging, and fired a massive blast of energy forward. Kirito braced himself as the boulder in front of him took the full blunt of the attack. When the cannon of energy died down, the boulders crumbled away, and Kirito could see he was close to the Dream Eater, its' mouth open, and its' weak points exposed. "Now!" Kirito shouted, and he charged in, slashing and hacking at the gems. He managed to break one of them, and was just attacking the second one, but the Brawlamari flew away, closing its' mouth. "I'll get it during the next round." Kirito told himself as he dove in pursuit of the Nightmare.

The same session happened once more; First it would try hitting Kirito with its' lasers, moving about as he did, then it would thrust its' two bladed tentacles forward at him. Kirito saw the pattern and avoided the attack as he could. The Brawlamari charged up its' cannon mouth again, and more boulders appeared in Kirito's path. He dove behind one of them, and the boulder took the full blunt of the blast. Once the attack was over, Kirito was within range to attack the Brawlamari, and he started slashing at its' open mouth, destroying two more of its' weak points before it closed its' mouth and escaped.

Kirito readied himself for the pattern again, only this time, he noticed the Brawlamari charging up all four of its' smaller tentacles. "Crap!" Kirito grimaced, and he spun out of the way as four lasers shot at him this time, and he did his best do avoid getting hit. The lasers were crossing with one another, waving about as they chased after Kirito, who was anticipating the laser's directions. When it ceased fired, it charged up its' bladed tentacles, and thrusted them at Kirito, who dodged this. It shot at him again, nearly catching Kirito off guard. It did it once more, and Kirito avoided this attack, and almost got struck by the cross slash it unleashed. He was now seriously sweating from the improved attacks.

Kirito then saw the mouth of the Brawlamari charge up, and Kirito saw the three boulders get in front of him. Kirito moved behind one of the boulders quickly, as the cannon was charged up quicker than before, and was fired at Kirito and the boulders. Kirito held himself behind the boulder, hoping this next attack wouldn't cause the boulders to shatter prematurely. Fortunately, it didn't and as the laser died down, Kirito saw himself in range, and slashed at the last weak point of the Dream Eater. After a few slashes, it was destroyed, and the Brawlamari tumbled away, unable to take the damage it had just endured, and it vanished in a sparkling of lights.

"That's more like it!" Kirito cheered, grinning at his achievement, "Now I just have to get out of this dive, and I'll reach my destination." Kirito saw the gate opened up for him, and he dove right through, embraced by the warm light it brought.

Kirito's eyes opened as he saw himself floating down to the ground below, and he could've sworn that his eyes were deceiving him when he saw where he was landing at. When he floated neatly onto his feet on the ground, he looked about. "Is this…?" Kirito started, but he knew exactly where he was. This was Arun, the city under the World Tree in Alfheim Online. More precisely, he was standing on the North Terrace of Arun, the same place he and Leafa went to when they had that one duel after discovering who they really were.

"Why am I back in Alfheim Online again?" Kirito asked, looking about, "This shouldn't be possible. I know this world is very much awake, and I know I've unlocked all seven Sleeping Keyholes." Kirito recalled all the worlds he had awakened, from the first Keyhole in Aincrad, to the alternate Twilight Town, Fate's world, the alternate Maleficent's world, the Digital World, Edolas, and finally, Kirby's World. That was all seven. So why did he land here of all places? Was there some sort of a mixup?

"You seem confused." said a familiar voice. Kirito turned sharply, and saw the mysterious man in a black coat he had met in Kirby's world. "You again!" Kirito growled, ready to fight if he needed to. "This world is already awakened." the man told him, "You are no longer drifting through the Sleeping Worlds anymore, and yet, you are not back to where you started, either. The proof of that is in your clothes. They hadn't changed, had they?" Kirito looked down at himself. He was right. He was still wearing the same attire as he had during this entire Mark of Mastery.

"We had hope you would steer clear of this world." the man noted, "However, you were guided here by your sister's light, or at least, what remains of it." "Suguha?" Kirito realized, "She's in this world?" "Indeed she is." the man answered, turning to the World Tree, "SHE was guided by us, sent here to be put into an eternal darkness, and then, taken to the other dimension."

"Thanks for the info, but one thing still doesn't click." Kirito told him, "Why Alfheim? It's a virtual world in my world. Tons of people play this game!" "You're right. People USE to play this game." the man stated, "However, this isn't the Alfheim you know now."

"What do you mean by that?" Kirito questioned, feeling he was saying nothing but questions now. "I'm far too busy right now to answer you." the man stated, opening up a Corridor of Darkness, "But ask yourself this; what part of this world is not here anymore, and why?" With that question left in Kirito's head, the man left him alone, closing the Corridor behind.

"What part of this world is not here anymore?" Kirito asked, looking about, "I don't get it. What is he…" But he soon realized what that man meant. Looking up at the sky, one thing was definitely not there anymore. "Hold on, Aincrad is not here!" Kirito noticed, looking at the spot where Aincrad should be at, "But how can that be? And, why aren't there any Players in the sky?"

Kirito looked up at the World Tree, viewing it carefully, and noticed something else. "Yggdrasil City is not in the World Tree, either." he noted, "What's going on? It's almost as if Alfheim has returned to the…" But he stopped himself, shocked. No, it was not possible, but according to all the things he had seen, there was no doubt in his mind. He knew where he was now. "This is Alfheim Online, but the one Sugou's company, RECT Progress owned before it was shut down." Kirito realized, "This is the original Alfheim Online!"

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Grand Quest, Retaken**

"How in the world is this possible?" Kirito asked, looking about, "I thought the original Alfheim Online was shut down when RECT Progress was disbanded. So how can this be here?" None of this was adding up to him at all. However, he knew one thing for sure; This world was here, and according to the mystery man, so was his sister.

Ryu and Halberd appeared right by his side, crying out to him to signal that they were there, too. "You guys are still here." Kirito pointed out, rubbing their heads, "Guess this proves that we are in the middle of our examination." Kirito pulled out his Command Pad and Dream Eater cards, making sure they were there with him. "Okay, I guess I should start looking for Suguha." he told himself, looking back up at the World Tree, "And I think I know where to go." Kirito had a sort of nostalgic feeling going through him. It was like saving Asuna all over again, only this time, it was his sister.

Kirito wandered away from the terrace, and descended down towards Central Arun, where he knew the door into the World Tree would be. However, it was kinda difficult. For one, although he was in Alfheim, he no longer had the ability to fly like he usually could, so he had to rely on his Superglide. Secondly, there were Nightmares in this area, and they were really powerful. There were Aura Lions, Majik Lapins, Cera Terrors, and even new monsters called Skelterwild and Drak Quaks. They were all very powerful, and were more difficult to take down than the average Nightmare.

At one point, Kirito found himself and his Spirits surrounded by a group of Aura Lions and Cera Terrors. Kirito used his Sleepga spell to put the opponents to sleep, then unleashed Circle Raid to hit them all at once. Halberd and Ryu dove in, burning and diving at the opponents with everything they had. Kirito saw and Aura Lion reawaken, and send aura versions of itself at him. Kirito air dashed forward, and unleashed his Sliding Circular technique he had gained in the previous world, which allowed him to perform a double sword-spin that destroyed the clones. Kirito landed and unleashed his Firaga at the Aura Lion, defeating it. His Dream Eaters managed to take down the other Nightmares, and joined up with him. "This isn't gonna be easy." Kirito told himself, "We haven't even reached the main road to Central Arun, and we're still getting attack hard."

Kirito continued on his path, using Superglide and Flowmotion to move quickly around the vacant buildings. The world was completely void of characters of any sort. All that were here were Dream Eaters. It took him quite a while before he made it to the main road, and looked towards the World Tree. From a distance, Kirito could see the place he was searching for; the large gates that led inside the world tree, off in the distance. "Great, we have a long ways to go." Kirito told his team, "Let's keep moving."

Just as he was starting to walk, Kirito heard a faint cry from somewhere, and looked about. Suddenly, he noticed at the top of the stairs he was close to, something was waddling down. It was a Hebby Repp Dream Eater. "Another one!" Kirito barked, ready to fight. As it got closer, however, Kirito noticed something was off. It was more colorful than its' Nightmare kind. Upon closer inspection, Kirito also noticed that the emblem on it was not a Nightmare one, but a Spirit Dream Eater symbol. "A Spirit?" Kirito questioned as the Hebby Repp drew close.

It stopped in front of Kirito, jumping up and down, screeching as it was trying to say something. Ryu and Halberd came to the Dream Eaters side, hearing what it had to say. "If you're a Spirit, then who made you?" Kirito asked, seeing the Spirit. He knelt down to eye level with it, and the two gazed at one another for a few seconds. "Are you…one of Suguha's Dream Eaters?" he asked. The Hebby Repp nodded in response to this question. This was Rebbi, Leafa's Hebby Repp.

"Where is your master?" Kirito asked, "She's my sister, and I'm determined to find her." Rebbi turned around and raced along the path. "Let's follow him!" Kirito told his team, and they raced after the anxious Dream Eater.

Rebbi was quite a survivor for staying about so long without Leafa being around to help him out. Kirito guessed that either the Spirit was just that tough, or there were more of Leafa's Spirits than this one. When Nightmares attacked, Rebbi joined in with Kirito and his Spirits, and Kirito was even able to connect with Rebbi, even able to pull off 'Link Action: Flame Thrower' with him. He wasn't sure how he was able to do so, since he was unable to connect with Sora's Dream Eaters before. During the breaks in between attacks, Kirito thought about it and guessed that, considering that he and Suguha were brother and sister, they might be able to share their Dream Eaters with him. It was a rough idea, and highly unlikely, but it was the best he could think of during this dire situation.

When the team arrived at the gate that led to Central Arun, Kirito noticed Rebbi stop and look up. Kirito followed his gaze, and looked at the World Tree. It didn't take him too long before he understood what this meant. "The bird cage!" Kirito gasped, "The same one Asuna was trapped in before." He looked back down at Rebbi, who turned to him. "Is Suguha inside that bird cage?" he asked. Rebbi screeched, and Kirito understood this as a 'yes'. "I should've figured that's where they would've taken her." he understood, looking up at the tree tops, glaring. It was just like before, when he reached this very same spot with Leafa, Yui discovered Asuna's presence directly above them. "Let's head to the World Tree." Kirito told his team, and they raced onward.

Kirito raced through the streets along side Rebbi and his Spirits, taking down the Dream Eaters that came in their way. Kirito was much more determined to reach the World Tree than ever, knowing that he was going on the right path. He needed to hurry, and find Leafa as soon as he could.

About fifteen minutes later, Kirito finally reached the stairs that lead to the gate of the World Tree. He looked up them, the seriousness of his goal implanted on his heart. However, the feeling of deja vu still hanged along with it. He was constantly reminded all over the place, from his journey to Arun thanks to Leafa, and how it was also thanks to her, along with so many other people, that he managed to reach the top of the World Tree, and save Asuna. She had done so much for him and Asuna, and now, it was his turn to save Leafa from the very same place. Kirito also felt that deep down, Asuna was with him, and that they would work together to reach the top.

Kirito started to walk up the steps, readying himself for the big battle that was gonna commence. This wasn't just a game, or a test, anymore. He was gonna take this battle seriously. Rebbi, Halberd and Ryu were right by his side, also ready to go.

Kirito pulled out his Dream Eater cards, shuffling through them, and deciding who would be the best for this battle. "I need to think not only of the strength of my team, but also what powers they will give me for it." Kirito told himself, examining what kind of boosts each of them would give. He could only gain power from three Dream Eaters at a time; the two that are fighting alongside him, and one in reserves.

Finally, he made a decision as he reached the top of the stairs. "Okay, considering that I prefer close quarter's combat, I'll have Blaze and Drill as my frontline team, since they will give me enough attack power and speed to fight." Kirito told his Spirits, "Blaze also gives me an increase in fire attacks, and Drill protects me from many kinds of status affects. However, considering how difficult it might be, I will use the powers of Kabuto's defense increase and reloading speed to make sure I can deal with taking hits and unleash my special attacks quicker."

Kirito looked at the doors, which had the two large, armored fairy statues standing on either side of the doors, their hands placed on top of their swords. He then looked up, seeing how high he had to go, and another thing came to mind. "Although, that strategy might be hindered if I have to fly, and those three would not work well in an aerial battle." he added, "In that case, I would switch out for Komory, Halberd and Ryu, since those three are capable of flying. All I know is that I need to be ready for anything that'll happen once I enter in there."

Rebbi screeched at Kirito, who looked down at him, seeing the determination. "Don't worry. I'll reach Sugu, no matter what." he assured the Spirit. He switched out his Spirits, and Drill and Blaze came into play. When he was done, he looked down at Rebbi, and saw a ghostly hand out in front of him. Kirito looked up, and saw the hallucination of Leafa in front of him, smiling as she held her hand out to him. Smiling, he knew what she wanted him to do.

He lowered himself and held out his hand in front of them. Rebbi looked at it, turned around, and stretched his tail out, touching Kirito's hand. Blaze placed his fin onto them, and Drill lowered its' horn on top. "No matter what, we'll stick together, and save my sister!" Kirito told the Spirits, who roared in response, all determined to win.

Kirito stood up straight, and walked to the doors. As he got close, the statues on either side of the doors started to move, their eyes glowing. They turned to the door and crossed their blades in front of it. Kirito stopped and looked up at them, knowing what was going to happen.

"THOU KNOWEST NOT THE HEAVENS ABOVE." a voice boomed out, "DOES THOU SEEK ENTRY TO THE CASTLE OF THE KING?" Kirito had expected the quest marker appear in front of him, asking if he accepts the Grand Quest. However, none appeared. He thought about it, and decided on one choice. "I do seek entry!" Kirito shouted up at statues. "GO THEN." the voice responded as the blades uncrossed in front of the door, "PROVE THOU ARE WORTHY OF THY WINGS. PROVE THOU ARE WORTHY OF FLIGHT." Once the blades of the statues were pointed straight upwards, the doors opened up before Kirito, and he walked in without hesitation, summoning his Keyblade to his side.

The interior was completely dark, and Kirito could hear nothing but the footsteps from him and his Spirits. Kirito had reached the middle of the room, and stopped, looking about. Suddenly, everything lit up, and Kirito looked upwards. It was exactly as it was before when he entered this place in the past. The walls had roots growing all the way up to the top, with glowing hexagons patterned all about, where Kirito remembered guardians appearing. At the very top of the room, Kirito could see the flower-like pattern, with the closed doorway that opened up to the top of the World Tree.

Kirito looked about, wondering how he was suppose to proceed. Suddenly, Kirito noticed a circle of light that flashed from the ground beneath him. Kirito looked down, and felt the ground shake. All of a sudden, he and his Spirits felt themselves being lifted off the ground by a circular platform that seemed to be made of glass. "This is new…" Kirito muttered, seeing the platform slowly rise from the ground, raising himself towards the doorway high up. He readied himself as he knew this wasn't going to be this easy.

Suddenly, the hexagons around him started to glow, and out appeared several Guardians of the World Tree. "These guys, again?" Kirito questioned, "I was expecting Dream Eaters." Shrugging the confusion off, Kirito and his Spirits went to work on destroying the Guardians. They were pretty strong, but simple to beat individually. Just like how Kirito remembered Yui telling him, the problem wasn't their individual strengths, but the sheer number of them. With every level the platform they were on rose, the more Guardians appeared to fight off the team.

The platform finally rose one-third the way up to the top. Kirito knocked out a few more Guardians with his Circle Raid before he looked up, and saw numerous more Guardians, just waiting for him. "This is gonna be tough." he grumbled to himself. He heard his Spirits call to him, and he looked to see them come to both sides of him. They all still held their determined faces on them.

"You guys still able to fight?" Kirito asked them. Rebbi, Drill and Blaze all nodded in saying 'yes'. Kirito nodded, looking up at that opponents. _That's right. I'm not alone in this fight._ He thought to himself, _I still have my Spirits beside me, wanting to help me. Suguha is counting on me to save her, and she's cheering me on. And Asuna…I know you're on your way to help me, too. Until you arrive, I'll keep fighting!_ Kirito roared with determination as he leapt up just as the Guardians charged down at him with blades while Archer Guardians aimed at Kirito and his Spirits, and released their arrows.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Two Hearts Climb**

Asuna woke up once again, going through a dive to another world. She looked about, realizing her situation. "Another dive?" Asuna questioned, "What's going on?" She looked at the path ahead, and the environment had a familiar look to it. She also saw the gate up ahead, and saw the goal she had to accomplish in order to proceed: 'Gather 300 Star Energy'. "I have no idea what is going on, but I bet I'll understand once I pass this dive." Asuna told herself, and she prepared her mindset as she dove through the gate.

The Star Energy in this dive was a little more difficult to get at than before, what with the obstacles being more complex. What's more, Asuna's feelings were right about the environment being so familiar. The floating islands, the floating incantations that acted like barriers. Asuna hoped that this was just some weird coincidence as she continued to dive, slowing herself enough to gather the tricky to get Star Energy and speeding through when the path was clear. There were also more Komory Bats that came in her path, but Asuna gathered magic to blow them away. It took Asuna a little while, and she did get injured by accidentally running into obstacles, but she was able to gather enough energy to pass the gate, and enter into the world.

When Asuna opened her eyes, she saw herself floating from the sky above, angling down towards an archway that led into a familiar sight. Asuna landed on her feet and looked about, seeing the clear indications that showed she had arrived at the entrance to Arun.

"Is this…Alfheim Online?" Asuna questioned, looking at the city, "How in the world did I end up back here?" Asuna looked at her body, and saw that she was still wearing her Mark of Mastery garments. She saw Pina and Olympia appear right by her, crying out to her as she looked back at them, confused.

"Something's not right, here." Asuna stated, looking at her hands and counting down seven fingers, "I'm sure I have already unlocked all seven Sleeping Keyholes. So, how can I be here, and not back where I started?" Asuna looked behind her, and up in the sky. "Aincrad isn't here, either." she noticed, "Neither are there any Players, as far as I can see." Asuna looked on ahead into the city, concerned. Was she guided here, just like she was to Riku in Traverse Town? If so, why? With so many questions in her mind, she knew one thing; standing around wasn't gonna get the answers. She entered into Arun, looking for answers.

Asuna was sure she was in Alfheim Online, but the fact that not only she was still in her garments, and that Dream Eaters, both Spirits and Nightmares, still existed by her, showed that she was still in the realm of sleep. Not only that, but the Nightmares Asuna had to face here were much more powerful than the ones she had previously encountered. With the exception of some, the Dream Eaters were the same as the ones Kirito encountered. The exceptions were Keeba Tigers instead of Aura Lions, and Drill Sye instead of Cera Terror.

After twenty minutes of venturing and fighting through Arun, Asuna and her Spirits took a break. Asuna wasn't showing it, but she was exhausted. "The level of power these Nightmares have is really tough." Asuna sighed, looking towards how close she had made it to the World Tree, "We haven't found any clues to why I ended up here, or why this world is sleeping, either." Pina and Olympia both looked tired from their fighting. "You guys…" Asuna muttered, "After all that fighting you have done now, not to mention that battle with Dedede in the last world must've exhausted you. I'll give you guys some time to rest." Asuna recalled her two Spirits, and pulled out Flambé and Leo in place of them.

Asuna stood up again, stretching her arms as she readied to continue. Suddenly, she heard a whine, and turned to the road she had yet to go. A Meow Wow Dream Eater was approaching her, looking as exhausted as Pina and Olympia. "A Dream Eater?" Asuna questioned, "Why does it look tired?" She approached the Meow Wow, and saw it sit down, looking back in her eyes.

"Wait a minute, you're a Spirit." Asuna noticed, kneeling closer to it, "Who do you belong to?" Meow Wow was speaking to Asuna in its' own language, and Asuna was able to understand. "I see, you're one of Leafa's, and your name is 'Wowzer'." she understood, "So does that mean she's here, in this world?" Wowzer nodded, and turned towards the top of the World Tree. Asuna looked up into the sky, wondering if Leafa was up there. She then realized that Yggdrasil City was not up there. The branches were bare of buildings.

"Why is there not a city up there?" Asuna questioned, looking up at the treetop. Suddenly, it dawned upon Asuna. There was no city up there because it wasn't built yet, just like how Aincrad wasn't in the sky, either. If that was the case, then there was only explanation. "No way…" Asuna realized, "It's the Alfheim Online that Sugou made before it was remade." Asuna was shocked at this, and slightly frightened. This was not the version of Alfheim Online that contained many good memories. This was where she was captured, lived in for three months after she was freed from Sword Art Online, and had to endure Sugou's cruelty.

"I can't believe this place is still here." Asuna muttered, "I had really hoped it would no longer be a part of my life anymore. And yet, here it is, again." Asuna stood up, glaring at the World Tree. "Then again, if Gouxus is here, then I should've seen him try to remake his world like this." Asuna understood, "And if Leafa's Spirit is right, then she's at the top of the World Tree, trapped in that birdcage, just like I was." Asuna looked to the base of the World Tree, seeing the large pair of doors. Asuna could see that they were ajar. "Hold on, Leafa." she told herself, "I'll save you."

Wowzer led Asuna and her Spirits through the vacant streets of Arun, helping her out as it could to save Leafa. It was clear it knew its' way around, but it was also clear that it had to endure plenty of battles up to this point. Asuna helped it out while unleashing every attack she could do, from her Command Pad attacks, to her Flowmotion, to her Link Styles with her Spirits.

The Reality Shift in this world was similar to utilizing an incantation in ALO. When Asuna dove out of reality, she found herself surrounded by circling worlds. All she had to do was press the right ones as they came along, forming the phrase 'Let Two Keys Bonds Unite'. When Asuna reappeared, the projection of Kirito appeared right next to Asuna, summoning each a very long Keyblade that were similar looking to the Ultima Keyblades; Asuna's being a deep blue and pink guard with a light blue blade, and Kirito's being a bronze and gold guard with a gold to black blade. The two spun into the sky, uniting together into a combined Keyblade. Asuna and the projection of Kirito spun the Keyblade around several times, then thrusting it forward that sent a burst of energy forward, destroying anything in their path. After that, things went back to normal.

Asuna continued the assaults as she proceeded through the streets of Arun, passing through the archway into the central part of the city, then proceeding up several steps, finally reaching the final flight of steps that led to the entrance to the World Tree.

 _(Cue KH2.5 OST 'A Fight to the Death')_

Asuna rushed up the steps with Wowzer in front of her, and both Flambé and Leo bringing up the rear. They stopped at the top, seeing the large doors in front of them. "This is it, the Grand Quest of Alfheim, just as Kirito described." Asuna noticed, recalling Kirito and Leafa explaining to her what they had to do in order to reach her.

Suddenly, Asuna could hear the sounds of battle past the door, and she placed a cupped hand to her ear. "A battle?" Asuna muttered. She then heard the unmistakable sound of someone's war cry coming from the battle. "That voice…Kirito!" Asuna gasped, and she rushed through the gate, followed by the Dream Eaters.

Asuna raced to the center of the large and tall interior, looking about, then upwards towards the top. She saw the platform slowly moving higher and higher, with Guardians swarming like wasps, and those on top of the platform, including Kirito. "He's up there!" Asuna cried out, "And he doesn't look like a projection of an alternate world. He's really there! Kirito!" Asuna called out to him. Unfortunately, Kirito was too busy trying to take down the enemies swarming him.

Asuna looked about desperately. "There has to be a way up to him!" Asuna hoped, "I need a way to reach him, but how?" Just then, she turned and bumped into something, surprising her. She backed off and looked up at what she hit. It was a Kooma Panda Dream Eater. "Another Spirit!" Asuna noticed, "Are you one of Leafa's, too?" Leafa's Kooma Panda, Kooms, grunted in response, and Asuna understood it as a yes. Wowzer came to Kooms' side, happy to see the Dream Eater, and Asuna's Spirits coming to either side of them.

"Please, you have to help me reach where Kirito is." Asuna told them, "Leafa's at the top of the World Tree, and I want to head up there to save her, just like Kirito is trying so hard to do right now. If we don't make it in time, Leafa will forever sleep in the shadows, and the Organization will have her. Do you think you can help me?" Both Kooms and Wowzer cried out their approval in response. Asuna smiled at them happily.

Leo walked up and growled at her, telling her something. "Right, I should be prepared." Asuna understood, pulling out her Spirit Cards, "If the enemies are really that tough, I'm gonna need a team that'll benefit my battle style." Considering her attack set was quite balanced, she thought about strength and speed of her attacks. She decided to choose both Hawkeye and Flambé for their physical strength, speed and fire power that'll help her Firaga Burst, and Babaru in reserves so that she could benefit from its' magic power and speed.

Asuna placed her cards and temporarily recalled her Spirits. "Okay, I'm ready to fight." she told Kooms and Wowzer, "Help me up there." The two Spirits came in close, and Asuna focused herself. The two Spirits started to glow brightly, and envelop Asuna in a warm light. She felt the comfort of them, along with the strong bond they shared with Leafa, surging around her. Both of them turned into balls of light, and spun around Asuna's body as she was lifted into the air. With a great burst of speed, Asuna was suddenly rocketed upwards, the two balls of light that were the Spirits carrying her up with them. She, too, began to glow brightly, her cloth pieces fluttering behind her, tapping into an unknown power that connected her with the Dream Eaters.

Kirito had just used his Icebreaker to destroy a pair of Guardians, and turned to see five more about to strike him from behind. All of a sudden, a bright light shot from below, blinding Kirito and destroying the Guardians. He shielded himself from the light, surprised at the sudden light. "What's going on, now?!" Kirito cried out. When the light died down, Kirito looked ahead, and was shocked. Asuna was standing there, and so were Kooms and Wowzer.

"Asuna!" Kirito gasped. Asuna smiled and nodded to him. "I'm glad you're okay, Kirito." she told him, "Now, let's go save Leafa, together." Kirito was stunned at her sudden appearance, but he smiled gladly at her. "I knew you would be arriving, soon." he told her. Asuna giggled at this. Rebbi reunited with Wowzer and Kooms, rejoicing at their reunion.

The happy moment was short-lived, as the two were reminded of the swarm of Guardians about them, momentarily stunned at the surprised guest, but were starting to recover. Kirito and Asuna came to one another, and stood back to back, their Keyblades out. Drill, Blaze, Flambé and Hawkeye all came to their side, and Leafa's Spirits also joined them. "Watch my back, okay?" Kirito told Asuna. "You do the same for me, too." Asuna responded. The two heroes, reunited once more, were ready to accomplish the Grand Quest together.

 _(Cue 'Ignite' by LiSA)_

The two simultaneously moved, striking down the Guardians with their own powers and the powers of the Spirits. Kirito unleashed a Circle Raid that spun about him on one half of the platform, while Drill activated his Spike Ball form, and started rolling about. Asuna unleashed her Firaga Burst that sent fireballs scattering everywhere on her half, while Flambé tossed fireballs from its' frying pan. Blaze added more firepower to Asuna and Flambé's attacks, while Hawkeye took care of aerial support for Kirito and Drill. Leafa's Spirits were working together, having Wowzer as the healer while Kooms and Rebbi were on the offensive. All three teams were uniting together on the platform, destroying all the Guardians that came in their way.

Kirito leapt up and unleashed his Howling Octave onto one of the Guardians, but was struck by a couple arrows from above, causing him to collapse back down onto the platform. Two more Guardians came in with swords, ready to stab him, but Asuna rushed in and used her Light Barrier to protect Kirito, then retaliate with her Counter Surge, unleashing a Barrier Surge that sent the two enemies flying.

Kirito got back up, and saw five more Guardians approaching Asuna, and he flipped back up onto his feet again, and used Superglide to fly past Asuna, drawing their attention to him, and making them pursue. Kirito's glide was too fast for the Guardians to catch up. He stopped gliding, and flipped about, unleashing his Sleepga spell that put the enemies to sleep, then he charged in and unleashed a quick set of slashes that took out the five Guardians.

Kirito and Asuna ended up with their backs to one another again, and several Guardians surrounding them. "There's so many of them!" Asuna noticed. "They don't want us to reach the top at all, so they're trying to overwhelm us with numbers." Kirito told her, "We can't hold back, not even for a second!" "In that case, I have a plan." Asuna responded, "On my command, jump, okay?" Kirito nodded in understanding, and set himself at the ready.

"Now!" Asuna shouted, and Kirito leapt up and unleashed Icebreaker as Asuna started darting around the field with a Sonic Blade technique. Both of their attacks combined took out several Guardians, but more approached them. "Asuna, switch out!" Kirito commanded as they stopped. Asuna leapt up and unleashed her Balloonga spell while Kirito charged up and unleashed a Meteor Crash technique. A rain of meteors and damaging balloons shot all around, taking out a wide amount of Guardians. Asuna landed as Kirito straightened himself, smirking at one another. "We still have our teamwork down." Asuna pointed out. Kirito nodded in response.

They heard outcries, and saw Leafa's Spirits being overwhelmed by the Guardians. "We can't let them be destroyed." Kirito told Asuna, "We need to stop them!" "On it!" Asuna responded, racing forward, "Hawkeye, Flambé, let's go!" Asuna's Spirits rejoined her side as they charged forward to the Guardians, their bodies glowing. " _Dual Style! Bladecharge!_ " Asuna chanted, and the two merged with her, making her glow a light violet while wielding her massive sword of light.

Asuna started slashing heavily onto a lone Guardian, followed up with a sweeping sword spin that sent her propelling many Guardians flying upwards. While in the air, Asuna activated her Prism Windmill, which was a much wider ranged attack thanks to her blade of light, taking out over a dozen Guardians with this technique.

Kirito was just amazed at this assault was Asuna was pulling off. He didn't knew about the Link Style before, so seeing Asuna surging with this new power did surprise him. Drill called out to him, and Kirito turned to him and Blaze, seeing many more Guardians targeting Asuna and Leafa's Spirits. Kirito gritted his teeth, knowing what to do, and so did his Spirits. " _Dual Action! Comet!_ " Kirito shouted, and he and his Spirits appeared riding on top of a large meteor, slamming through the swarm, and crashing into the platform, with the explosion causing massive damage that destroyed a wide birth of Guardians, including the ones around Asuna and the others.

Asuna was amazed at the huge elimination of Guardians, separating herself with her Spirits and turning to Kirito, who raced over to her. "That was incredible!" Asuna gasped. "Not as cool as what you were displaying." Kirito stated, "Man, I wish I could use a massive blade like that." Asuna was surprised that Kirito was praising her powers more, despite how much better his attack was. She laughed at his statement.

"What's so funny?" Kirito asked. "Nothing." Asuna replied, "I'm just glad we are able to talk like this. It seems like forever since we started the Mark of Mastery." "It kinda does." Kirito answered, "How many of the Sleeping Keyholes did you unlock?" "All seven of them." Asuna answered him proudly. "Same here." Kirito responded, smirking, "Now all that's left is to wake up Suguha."

The two Keyblade wielders looked up. A wall of Guardians suddenly appeared straight above them, separating them from the door to the top of the World Tree. "This'll be difficult." Asuna stated, looking up in a worried manner. "This has happened before." Kirito remembered, "I was able to penetrate through with Leafa's power, but other than that, the only way of penetrating a hole would be at least something as powerful as an ALO Self-Destruction spell. That's what Recon tried, anyway." Asuna looked to Kirito, wondering. _Does he know about what happened to Recon? About how much he has changed?_ Asuna thought to herself.

Asuna looked up again, then after a few seconds, something happened that made the two gasp. A bright pink circle of light suddenly appeared above them, created by the glow of many Guardians forming the wall. "Is that…?" Kirito wondered. "It's signaling a Reality Shift!" Asuna gasped, "That's the plan; we break reality in order to break through the Guardians!" Kirito understood the plan, and the two readied themselves.

" _Shift!_ " Asuna and Kirito shouted together, and they dove out of reality. Kirito didn't discover the Reality Shift before, but he was quick to learn. He and Asuna both started pressing the rotating incantation, forming the words 'Let Two Keys Bonds Unite'. When the two came out of reality, Asuna carried the blue and pink Keyblade, while Kirito carried the bronze, gold and black Keyblade. They connected the two blades together, grasping onto their handles, and large fairy wings appeared on either side of the back half of the blade, one side being Spriggan wings, the other being Undine wings.

The wings flapped, and rocketed the two upwards into the sky, pulled along by the handles. The combined Keyblade started unleashing a long mach cone of blue and yellow energy. They charged straight up as more Guardians attempted to stop them, but were instantly destroyed by their attack. The Spirits below glowed brightly, and flew up after the team, all uniting together as Kirito and Asuna roared with all their might, giving it their all to break through. With a quick burst of power and speed, the team instantly pierced through the wall of Guardians, kept going until their combined Keyblade slammed into the door above them, where it stuck point-first. For a moment, the two remained stationary, then as the Keyblade disappeared, replaced with their normal Keyblades, they landed onto the door. The gravity altered, so they could land upside down, with their Spirits recalled into their cards, and Leafa's Spirits missing somewhere.

"We made it up…" Asuna sighed in relief, "Now all that's left is to open this door." "At least we don't need that system admin codes you gave to me and Yui to open it." Kirito reminded himself. The two looked to one another, nodded, and leapt up. They waved their Keyblades towards the door. Beams of light shot forward, hitting the door. There was the sound of the door unlocking, then it slowly open, introducing the two to a bright light. They shielded their eyes as they were enveloped in it, and were teleported inside, accessing the top of the World Tree.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Anti's Hero! Vs. Recon!**

 **Kirito's Side**

Inside the curved, lit up hallway, Blaze looked down at the unconscious Kirito as Drill nudged him with his horn. Kirito grimaced, and opened his eyes. He sat up, looking about. Fro, what he remembered about before, this was the same kind of place that he woke up in when Yui teleported him to the top of the World Tree. If this was the case, then that would mean that he was in the right place, in the interior of the upper World Tree.

Kirito stood up, and looked about. "Asuna?" Kirito questioned. Asuna was no longer around him. "Did we get separated?" he asked himself, "Maybe she's in a different part of this place…"

 **Asuna's Side**

Asuna was woken up by Hawkeye and Flambé, and she was looking about as she had landed in a different part of the upper World Tree interior. "I hope Kirito's okay." Asuna muttered, then she shook her head, "No, of course he is! I can't be too worried about him. I bet he's searching for Leafa as we speak." Hawkeye agreed with a screech, and Flambé did the same with a croak.

Asuna smiled at them, then looking to the two different ways she could go. "I remember these hallways well, but I don't remember exactly where I'm suppose to go. The hallways all look the same." Flambé spoke to her, and Asuna responded, "What? I should ready my Spirits?" Asuna thought about it. She did deal with a ton of battling up till now. She wouldn't be surprised if she gained everything she could from her Spirits.

Asuna pulled out Olympia and Leo's cards, and saw that she had an immense amount of Link Points, enough to even unlock all that remained for her Spirits.

From Leo, Asuna was able to get all that was left, which was the Support skills, Leaf Bracer and Second Chance, which allowed her to recover without trouble and endure a fatal blow, along with a boost in attack strength, a boost to magic speed, and the new Spell, Faith, which Asuna could see was a powerful one.

From Olympia, Asuna gained a double boost to stamina, a quadruple boost to magic speed, a boost to defense, a quadruple endurance boost to light-based attacks, an extra attack to aerial combos, and the spells Sparkra and Sparkga.

"That's better." Asuna stated, "Now to see what moves would work for me." She pulled out her Command Pad, and it told her that she had gained something else. Asuna pulled them up and discovered she had gained the movement technique 'Double Flight' which was basically a double jump, and her most powerful Sword Skill, given to her by Yuuki, Mother's Rosario. "I have that move again." Asuna muttered, smiling, "I'm glad I am able to pull it off again. I get the feeling I might need it."

Asuna pulled up her attacks, and decided to do some reorganizing on her moves. Faith, Sparkga and Mother's Rosario all took two command slots to utilize, and she had eight slots in total to work with. Asuna decided to work with Mother's Rosario and Faith, which she discovered was not only a powerful attack, it also heals Asuna at the same time. She added Balloonga, Firaga Burst, and finally Sonic Blade for her set of attacks. As for her Spirits, she decided to work with Olympia and Leo, and have Hawkeye in reserves.

"I'd better go and send Kirito some moves that might help him out." Asuna told herself, and she shuffled through her attacks. She remembered she didn't send Limit Storm or Sacrifice yet, and decided to add Balloonra, just so he could have a strong magic spell. With the three attacks in place, Asuna sent Kirito the three attacks, then placed her Pad away. "I hope he'll get them soon." Asuna told herself, turning to the summoned Olympia and Leo, "Let's keep going, guys." The two roared and whinnied in response, and they started walking through the hallways.

 **Kirito's Side**

Kirito was already walking about, searching for an exit so he could reach the exterior. "I wish I hadn't said we didn't need Yui and the system admin codes." Kirito moaned, "She new the quickest way out of here, and where the exits were. I might have jinxed myself when I said that."

Just then, Kirito's Command Pad vibrated, and he pulled it out. He noticed that he had gained a new technique, along with something from Asuna. "She sent more attacks?" Kirito questioned, and he pulled it up to see the three new moves that Asuna sent; Sacrifice, Limit Storm, and Balloonra. "Wow, I wonder what these attacks can do?" Kirito asked, "I'm also wondering what new technique I also gained…" Kirito pulled up the new technique and was startled. It was his Dual Wielding Skill, Starburst Stream. "I can do this now?!" Kirito gasped, "That's incredible. Although, I don't have a second Keyblade, so how can I pull it off?"

As Kirito pondered, Blaze honked at him, and he turned to him. "What?" he asked. Blaze nudged his clothing, specifically the pocket that contained the Spirit cards. "Oh, yeah!" Kirito realized, "Since we did all that fighting, I bet I could unlock a full load of moves and boosts. Let's see what I can do."

Kirito pulled out Drill, Ryu and Halberd's cards. Like Asuna, he had a ton of Link Points to work with, so he was able to unlock practically everything. Drill only had a couple of things to gain, which was a boost to defenses, and the ability, EXP Boost, which increased the speed of his experience boosts from fighting monsters. Kirito thought that this was given a little too late, but he didn't care.

From Halberd, Kirito gained a double boost to attack speed and a boost to magic speed, plus an extra attack in aerial combos, and three new moves; the Timestorm and Break Time techniques, and the Tornado spell.

From Ryu, Kirito gained a double boost to fire-element attacks, a double boost to attack, magic and defense powers, a boost to command recovery speed, an extra attack in his ground combos, the ability 'Combo Master', which allowed him to continue combos even if he doesn't hit anything, and three powerful moves to boot; Another Meteor Crash technique, and the Firaga Burst and Mega Flare spells.

"I've got a nice set of new moves to work with." Kirito told himself, "Now to see how I should set things up…" Kirito pulled his Command Pad out, and examined all the new moves. Timestorm was similar to Asuna's Prism Windmill, only it inflicted slow or stop effects onto his opponent. Break Time was unusual, as Kirito would dance and strike a random pose, each causing a different result, whether it fully links him with his Spirits, or causes his health to be restored, or other such skills. Tornado and Mega Flare both took two command slots, but were both powerful. Tornado spells itself, summoning a cyclone that Kirito can control and cause continual damage. Mega Flare only did one powerful attack, but it causes a wide-area blast that is impossible to avoid.

As for Asuna's sent moves, Kirito understood Balloonra, but understood that Sacrifice and Limit Storm were risky attacks, but complimented one another. While Sacrifice unleashed a powerful strike by giving up stamina, Limit Storm is a sword spin that is much stronger when he has weak stamina. As powerful as it was, Kirito reckoned this kind of gamble was something he wouldn't take, but was thinking about another gamble.

Kirito decided to work with Mega Flare and Starburst Stream as his stronger attacks, then decided on using Circle Raid, Balloonra, Drain Dive again, and after some thinking, decided to risk it, and add Break Time. As for his team, Kirito utilized Komory, Ryu, and Drill as his reserves. "I should probably send something back to Asuna." Kirito told himself, looking at his attacks. He decided to give Asuna the Tornado spell and the Timestorm technique. He felt that these were best suited for her skills. After sending them to Asuna, Kirito placed his pad away, and summoned out Ryu and Komory. "You ready to go, guys?" Kirito asked them. They cried out in response. "Let's look for Suguha, then!" Kirito told them, and they raced through the hallway.

 **Asuna's Side**

Asuna had been in the hallways for about five minutes, although it seemed a lot longer. "Just how long does this go on?" Asuna questioned herself, "All I'm trying to find is the birdcage…" She stopped herself, thinking about it. "It's kinda ironic for me wanting to FIND that place again, considering the past." she told herself, "Well, considering Leafa is the captive one, this time around, I have to bury behind that past hell."

Asuna's Command Pad vibrated, and she pulled it out. "Kirito sent something back?" she questioned, and she pulled out what Kirito sent her; Tornado and Timestorm. After examining the attacks, Asuna smirked. "He knows my specialty." she told herself, "In that case, I think I'll use them." Asuna decided to switch out Sonic Blade, in exchange for the Timestorm and added Blizzaga. Asuna wanted to see how the Faith spell would work for her, so she saved Tornado for later.

Asuna continued on her path, deciding to try different doors, only leading into a couple empty rooms, and more pathways to take. Asuna finally reached one more door, and stopped at it. She had a funny feeling she had been through this one before. She opened the door, and discovered herself in a place that was foreboding. There were about three hundred column-like machines, each that once contained the minds of the captured SAO Players. It was the experimental lab, the place Sugou once tested for any mind control methods.

"I really didn't want to come back into this room." Asuna told herself, "I had hoped it no longer existed. Does this mean any one of these is active?" Asuna shuddered, then walked into the room, with Leo and Olympia wandering behind. She examined the room, which was very large and spacious, for any ongoing experiments. For the most part, Asuna couldn't see any machines active.

Just as she reached the back, she saw the spot where the GM computer she discovered before was, only in its' place, two more of the same machines stood, each of them active. Asuna rushed over, scared to realize who it might be. Asuna approached the right one, examining it. "This is…Leafa's mind?" Asuna questioned, "No, this is different. It's like this is prepared to do something to her. What are they attempting to do here?" It didn't take a genius, after all the experiments in this room, what the enemies were attempting to do.

Asuna looked at the left machine, examined it, and gasped, "This machine…is for Sora's mind?! Wh-why is this one here?!" Asuna stepped back, shocked. She then recalled what Gouxus and Ansem told her and Riku. "When you least expect it, one more of you will join Leafa and us." Asuna recalled, "So that means…Sora was the second target!" Asuna stepped into the middle of the two machines. "I'm not sure what they plan to do to Leafa and Sora, but I won't let anything happen to them!"

"I agree. We shouldn't let anything happen to them." said a voice from behind. Asuna turned, and saw none other than Recon approaching her. "Recon!" Asuna gasped, "How did you…?" "I see you finally found Leafa. 'Bout time, you did." Recon told her. "This isn't Leafa." Asuna retorted, "These machines are somehow connected to Leafa and Sora's minds. We have to shut them off!"

"There's no need to do that." Recon retorted, walking past Asuna, over to Leafa's machine. "What?" Asuna questioned, surprised. "You heard me. There's no need to turn them off." Recon repeated, "I'll protect Leafa, right here. Why don't you go along and tell Kirito there's no need to go so far for his sister."

"Maybe you didn't understand what I am trying to say, Recon." Asuna said sternly, "First of all, you're completely ignoring Sora, and secondly, I have seen what this room was used for before. It was an experimental lab used on SAO Players, designed to find ways of controlling people's hearts and minds, completely! They are planning to do that to Leafa and Sora! We can't let that happen!"

"Maybe YOU didn't understand what I'm saying, Asuna." Recon retorted, turning to Asuna with a sinister grin, "I am going to protect Leafa while she sleeps. While I do that, her body will become a vessel for my master. He promised that he won't harm her heart, only make it sleep in total darkness while he gives her a new heart! The same will be said for your friend, Sora!"

Asuna was shocked beyond belief. Leafa's body will be a vessel? She will be given a new heart? And what's more, Recon was just accepting all of this, like it was nothing! He didn't care for Leafa, only her heart. Asuna looked down, her eyes shadowed as she calmed herself, contemplating. "Now leave us!" Recon ordered, "You don't have anything to do with this!"

Asuna stayed still, both Olympia and Leo came to her side, glaring at Recon. "You…you are not Recon, at all, are you?" Asuna questioned. Recon raised an eyebrow. "I should've figured it out before." Asuna told herself, "I remember that Riku also dove into the Realm of Darkness, too. True, he had to endure the darkness, but he was strong enough to avoid having it take him over. Recon's heart is as strong as Riku's, so there's no way he would act like what you are, right now."

Asuna raised her head, glaring. "What's more, you love every part of Leafa, and you would never bow down to evil hearts like Gouxus and the others." she continued, "In fact, the last time you fought Gouxus, you were protecting Leafa even to your own life. Now, you don't care what happens to her, as long as you can have her sleeping heart. Tell me…" she produced her Keyblade and demanded, "Who are you?!"

Recon looked to Asuna, who glared fiercely right back. Finally, Recon looked down, and smirked. "I see there's no way I can fool you any longer." he told her, "Well, it was fun, and I did accomplish my job by using my powers to bring Leafa to us, and trap her in a nightmare." He reached back and pulled his black hood over his head, "I had really hoped to lead you astray, but it seems they didn't teach me enough about Recon's behavior to fool you. Which means one thing left; take you out!"

 _(Cue KHDDD OST 'The Dread of Night')_

Recon's face was hidden under the black hood, but he raised his head, and red eyes suddenly appeared, similar to those of a Nightmare Dream Eater. Olive-green whirlwind-like designs suddenly appeared on the sleeves and the bottom of the black coat. Asuna glared back, realizing what he was. The proof was what was then added to his black coat; the Nightmare Dream Eater symbol, which appeared on the right side of his coat, similar to where Asuna's Spirit symbol was at on her cloth.

"You're the one who's trapped Leafa in that Nightmare!" Asuna barked, "You were made in Recon's image to easily lure her in, and try to confuse me, too." The Anti-Recon didn't respond to Asuna's words, but just stood there, ready to fight. "I'll make you pay for using her bond with Recon against her!" Asuna growled, "I won't let her live in a nightmare!"

Asuna charged forward, unleashing her Timestorm technique onto the Nightmare. She moved so quick, that it didn't have time to dodge it, and got struck back. However, the Anti-Recon was resistant to all kinds of affects, so it didn't stop or slow down. The Nightmare then waved its' arms out to slow down, and the area around Asuna went dark, with nothing but a small radius of light around Asuna. She launched forward, attempting to strike the Nightmare, but he dodged, coming around with a summoned short sword and unleashing a combo of attacks onto Asuna, who placed up her Light Guard in response, then retaliate with a Counter Surge.

Leo summoned two aura version of itself while Olympia charged forward at high speeds, both targeting the Anti-Recon. It retaliated with raising its' hand and sending a large, red, four tentacle finger-like claw at them, eliminating the aura clones and knocking back Olympia. Asuna used this chance, and unleashed her Blizzaga spell, but Anti-Recon moved too quickly, and ended up behind Asuna, summoning a pool of dark red energy beneath Asuna, followed by another claw that pincered her, making her cry out in pain and fall over when it disappeared.

Asuna got back up, and saw the Nightmare summon multiple dark arrows around it, and send them flying at Asuna. She cartwheeled out of the way, and saw that they were homing arrows. Asuna utilized her Balloonga spell as a barrier to block the attacks, but the arrows pierced through the balloon and struck Asuna. The smaller balloons summoned by the large balloon homed in on the Anti-Recon, who attempted to dodge, but got struck by them.

Asuna got up again, feeling her stamina draining. "Crap…those arrows were poisonous." Asuna moaned. She saw Anti-Recon racing towards her, summoning its' sword again. The poison was making it difficult for Asuna to move, but saw Olympia fly in and unleash a cyclone that sent the Nightmare flying back. Leo came behind Asuna and used Curaga, healing her. Pegaslick also used magic on Asuna, countering the poison with a regenerative spell. "Thanks, guys." Asuna sighed in relief, shaking her injuries off, and unleashing a Firaga Burst that sent a plethora of fireballs at the Anti-Recon, peppering him while he tried to avoid it.

Anti-Recon disappeared into the darkness, and Asuna looked about, wondering where he might reappear. She suddenly felt something approach from her right, and she dodged just as the Nightmare caused a red line of energy to cross the part of the ground she was just at before. Asuna could feel that if she hadn't moved like she did, she would be in major trouble then. Asuna skidded to a halt, and raced towards the Anti-Recon, who sent another claw forward at her, but she side-stepped the attack, and came close to the Nightmare, unleashing her Mother's Rosario, the 11-hit combo that stabbed an X onto it, then with one final thrust, she struck the cross of the lines, sending Anti-Recon flying.

Asuna, Olympia and Leo were keeping the pressure on Anti-Recon, but Asuna was also being cautious about the way she moved. The Nightmare was powerful, able to use the darkness for sneak attacks, unleashing a flurry of attack from his blade, and summoning claws that came in two different forms; launched forward towards the target, then closes around them, damaging them, or surprise pincers from below, which was more difficult to dodge. It also continued to unleash more poison arrows that home in on their target, which was usually Asuna, and even held some back to protect himself.

As for his final attack, he would disappear and reappear shooting a red line across the ground. Asuna was capable of dodging it, but she wasn't sure what it was gonna do. Unfortunately, she discovered what it did when it struck Leo, when it got tossed into the air, roaring in pain, and its' stamina was seemingly purged from his body in the form of green mist. Leo collapsed to the ground, seemingly lifeless while the mist came to the Anti-Recon, helping him recover slightly. Asuna came to Leo's side, hoping he was okay. "Leo!" she cried, "Please tell me you're okay." Leo whined slightly, signally that he was alive, but barely.

Asuna turned to see Anti-Recon come her way. Angered by the way Leo was damaged, she unleashed her Faith Spell, sending a swirl of light columns that struck Recon heavily, while at the same time, healing Asuna, Olympia and Leo, who rose to its' feet again, regained of some of its' stamina. "Well, at least we know what that attack is capable of." Asuna told her Spirit, "Everyone, watch out for that attack!"

Asuna and her Spirits had to keep moving about in order to avoid getting hit by Anti-Recon's attacks. The Nightmare was capable of flinching from attacks, but that didn't matter much since it kept going with back to back attacks, making it difficult to close in. Even magic attacks were difficult to aim right. While Faith was a move that was difficult to avoid while healing Asuna and her team, it was difficult to pull off since it required Asuna to be stationary for a moment, and Anti-Recon being so ruthless.

Asuna was slightly worn from the battle, but she kept her stance, her expression determinate. Olympia and Leo were right by her side, still able to go on against the Anti-Recon, who disappeared into the darkness once more, waiting to strike again. "I found it hard to believe at first that Leafa would be taken down so easily during the Mark of Mastery." Asuna wondered out loud, "But with you about, it makes complete sense. Someone made you to deceive her, make her fall into the hands of the Organization. The question was why her? Did you do the same with Sora?!"

"Oh, Sora was already dealt with in another fashion, though I am not sure how." the Anti-Recon answered, and his voice became more distorted than ever, "As for Leafa, well, she was only a second choice. They did want to pick Kirito as the primary target, and make me into a look-a-like of you." "They wanted to go after Kirito?!" Asuna gasped, "And you were going to turn into me to trick him?!"

"Love is so deceptive." the Anti-Recon stated, "It wraps you in, and when it betrays you, love becomes a nightmare that you can never wake from. I guess that's one of the benefits of understanding the heart. They were able to wrap Leafa in so easily. And the best part; she knew it was a trap all along, yet she still dove in head-first, hoping to take down one of us, but she wasn't able to win!" The Nightmare's cackled echoed all about the darkness, amused at this. Asuna, on the other hand, was not.

"Leafa was no fool. She knew what she was getting into." Asuna spoke up, silencing the laughter, "She may have been deceived by you, but she also knew that something was wrong about you and the fact she was being tricked by the Organization. However, I know she never gave up, and came to take down you guys with everything she had, even if it meant she would fight a losing battle! Do you know why she would do that? So that we could take out what remains, and stop the Organization's plot!"

By instinct, Asuna turned to her left, and unleashed her Timestorm technique, striking the Anti-Recon, who tried to sneak up on her. "And one more thing!" Asuna continued, "Even if you were able to turn into me in order to deceive Kirito, he would see right through it. He knows me and loves me too well to have a fake trick him. But one things for sure; you and the rest of the Organization are still gonna pay!"

Asuna unleashed a close ranged Balloonga, making the spell explode in the Nightmare's face, and making all the smaller balloons hit him repeatedly, pushing him into the air. Asuna pulled her Keyblade back, making it glow a bright violet that pierced the darkness. She launched herself up at him, unleashing her Mother's Rosario, forming an X on his chest with ten strikes. Asuna got above the Anti-Recon, and with one final thrust, finished the attack with striking the cross of the X, sending him crashing into the ground with an explosion of debris.

As Asuna landed onto the ground, the darkness faded away around the room, reverting back to normal. Asuna looked at Anti-Recon, seeing it flat on its' back, a dark vapor rising it from it. Its' eye closed as it slowly disappeared from existence, turning into nothingness. Asuna watched it fully disappear, then turned to the machines that showed Sora and Leafa's minds. Asuna turned and walked back to them, looking at Leafa's mind. A part of her really wanted to scold her, and she even muttered, "I can't believe you were that desperate to find Recon, that you would be tricked by a fake." She placed a hand on the machine, continuing, "I promise you, we will find Recon, and bring him back to you. But first, I'll get you and Sora free from control."

Asuna pulled up the holographic computer on Leafa's machine, and started finding a way to shut it down. It took some time to shut both Sora and Leafa's machines, freeing their minds. However, as she backed away, she thought about what she had learned from working the machines.

"I'm glad those two are safe now." Asuna told herself, "Thankfully, those machines weren't controlling them. They were ready to do so, but why weren't they? And what was with that 'tracking' system? They placed some kind of symbol on them in order for the Organization to track it down, but why make it ⻞7?"

Asuna thought for a second, then Leo and Olympia called out to her, and she turned. She was surprised to see both Kooms and Wowzer there. "I was wondering where you two went off to." she told them, "Where did you go?" Wowzer cried out as it bounced about. "You were looking for a shortcut to the outside?" Asuna asked, "Please, show me where it is." Wowzer and Kooms turned and led Asuna and her Spirits out of the experimental lab, head towards wherever Leafa might be.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Soul Within! Vs. Saïx!**

During the time Asuna went to the lab, Kirito was still wondering where the exit was, with Ryu wandering right by him. Komory was further ahead, as requested by Kirito, to search for any signs of opposing forces or exits. "How long does this place go?" Kirito asked, "It seems I hit more corridors everywhere I go! Wish I had a map…"

Suddenly, Kirito heard a screech, and saw Komory fly back to him. "Did you find something?" Kirito asked it. Komory screeched in reply, and flew away, indicating Kirito to follow it. He did so, with Ryu racing alongside, going along the long hallway, and turning into different areas until he saw Komory stopping in front of a door. "Is this the way to Leafa?" Kirito questioned, looking to Komory and back, then he opened the door and entered in.

The room was large, slightly decorated with plants, blueprints on parts of the walls, and a large, fancy desk at the other side of the room with a holographic computer connected to a GM Console. "An office?" Kirito noticed, "Why would Komory lead me here?" Kirito looked about, then back at the door, and above it. It was there that Kirito saw something that shocked him; a large portrait of Asuna, hanging on the wall like a monument, with her gentle smile and beautiful clothes. It was definitely a portrait of a younger Asuna, but only by a few years, probably just before she entered SAO. It took Kirito a few seconds before he came to the sickening conclusion what this office was. It was Sugou's online office.

"Komory sent me into his office for a reason." Kirito told himself, looking to Komory, who came in and landed on his shoulder. He walked over to the far side of the room, looking at the computer. It was still on. "Hold on…I bet I could find a map to this place using the GM Console." Kirito realized, "Maybe I'll even find some clues about Sugou as well, not that I want to dig any further into that jerk's mind." Kirito sat down and started typing away, looking about the multiple files in the computer, while his Spirits reentered their cards to rest.

After a while, Kirito managed to discover journal entries within Sugou's computer. Wondering if this might give him a clue, he opened it up, and started reading through some of them that drew his attention. The latest journal entry was on the day when Kirito saved Asuna and shut Sugou's plans down. The journal entries went further and further back, mainly talking about the slow results of the mind control programming and his twisted words of love for Asuna. He skipped through a few of the journal entries, finally reaching the parts during Alfheim Online's early construction. As he read through these, one journal entry made him stop and read out loud.

"November 3rd, 2023. Today, I had an unusual encounter with a man dressed in a brown cloak. He was strange, but also familiar. I could not describe exactly who this person was, all that he told me his name was 'Ansem'. He didn't tell me about where he came from, or rather anything else about him other than his name. However, he somehow knew a lot about me, and told me that I was made for greater purposes. Most people would find this hard to believe, but I somehow immediately trusted him. He gave me a set of numbers that he requested I would add into Alfheim Online's server. He only told me that it would serve a purpose that is meant for a greater power that I would join in the future. Did he know about my projects on manipulating the mind?"

"Immediately, I brought the numbers into Alfheim Online, and placed them in. What I thought was something to help my research turned out to be some sort of strange program, one that allows someone to send anything from here to another place, sort of like teleportation. However, I wasn't able to work it out. It didn't make sense whatsoever. The man was either fooling with me, or I was missing something. All I knew was the words he told me; 'It would serve a purpose that is meant for a greater power that I would join in the future.' So for now, I will keep the programing in the system, and focus mainly on setting up the experimental lab so that I can gather the SAO Players into Alfheim. I had better make sure to specifically target Asuna. She must be kept here."

Kirito finished reading the journal and sat back in the chair thinking. "Ansem? Why would Ansem the Wise be here?" Kirito questioned, puzzled. Finally, he remembered something; During the first adventure with Sora, he learned that there were two different Ansems; the Ansem the Wise that sent Kirito, Asuna and Yui into Sora's dimension in the first place, and the one that Sora destroyed before, though Riku still had a part of him in his own heart for a while. If Sugou's words were right, then this must be the evil Ansem he had spoken too.

"If Ansem somehow did come to this dimension in order to seek out Sugou, then what did he give him?" Kirito asked, "The journal said it was a teleportation program of some kind, but where to?" Kirito could only think of one place that would make sense to him. "Sora's dimension." Kirito understood, "The program was made to send something to Sora's dimension…or perhaps, someone…" Kirito then gasped in realization. "Suguha! They plan to send her out of the Sleeping Worlds, and to another world! If that's the case, then I need to head there and stop them from taking Sugu away!"

Kirito rose up from the desk, and raced towards the doors. As he drew close, he saw a black portal, a Corridor of Darkness, open before him. Kirito stopped, and saw Saïx step out of the Corridor, closing it behind. "You again!" Kirito barked. "I cannot allow you to leave with the information given to you." Saïx stated, "No matter what you try, Leafa will soon become one of us." "I don't know what the hell you mean, but I know that is not gonna happen!" Kirito barked, pulling out his Keyblade and summoning his Spirits, "Suguha is coming home with me. I won't let you have her!"

 _(Cue KH2.5 OST 'The 13th Dilemma')_

Saïx smirked as he raised a hand, and summoned his heavy claymore, the Lunatic. He held it in a reverse grip behind him as he muttered, "Struggle all you might, but I will not let our goal be stopped. Even if it means eliminating your light, I will unleash my rage onto you!" Kirito leapt forward, unleashing an overhead swing onto Saïx, who blocked it with his claymore. "Then let's not waste anytime, and get on with it!" Kirito declared. He wanted to finish Saïx off quickly so that he could save Suguha.

Kirito pushed himself off of the claymore, and used Balloonra to unleash a storm of balloons at Saïx. He endured the attack, then leapt up at Kirito, unleashing a heavy slash at him. Kirito blocked with his Keyblade, but the attack sent him flying across the room.

He managed to skid to a halt, and saw Komory fly in with a sonic screech right into Saïx's ear. He grimaced in pain, and attempted to swipe at him, but Komory avoided the attack. As soon as Saïx landed, Ryu dove in and unleashed a five-lined dash about him, scorching him. Kirito used the moment of him flinching to dive in for another attack, using his Flowmotion to get in quickly and unleash a strike that sent Saïx skidding backwards.

Kirito and his Spirits regrouped and rushed in for another attack, but Saïx gritted his teeth, and roared as he unleashed his rage, distorting his hair and facial features, and unleashing a shockwave that stopped Kirito and his Spirits in their tracks. The head of his claymore became more menacing as he reeled it back, then made a horizontal swipe that sent a shockwave of energy that tossed the trio. Kirito grimaced in pain, looking down and seeing Saïx immediately come at him. Kirito unleashed his Payback Raid in response to being tossed back, but Saïx knocked the Keyblade out of his path, striking down the defenseless Kirito, making him crash into the ground heavily.

"Damn…" he moaned, and he saw Saïx above him, roaring in rage as he came down upon him. Kirito flipped himself out of the way, and just barely avoided the attack as it created a crater in the ground. Kirito recalled his Keyblade back to him as he saw Saïx rise up again, glaring at Kirito. "I forgot how menacing his rage was before." Kirito muttered, reminding himself of the battle he had with him during his first adventure, "I can't keep up unless I eliminate this rage form, but how?" Saïx angrily charged at Kirito again, and Kirito put up his guard to endure the attack. As he put everything into preventing from being knocked back, Kirito noticed that Saïx's body started to glow a pink aura. Kirito realized what this meant.

He willingly allowed himself to be knocked back by Saïx so that he could have some distance, and entered his Reality Shift. He cast the spell once more, and he and a ghostly image of Asuna appeared, gripping onto the Combined Keyblade. They slashed several times at Saïx, who felt the full force of the attack, then with one final swipe, knocked him back, and his distorted face and claymore went back to normal. "That's how I do it!" Kirito realized, and he charged at Saïx again, roaring with determination.

Saïx was a powerful opponent, and one that Kirito was struggling against. Even while out of his rage mode, Saïx was powerful, unleashing heavy sword swings with his claymore, along with sword spins, tossing his claymore at Kirito and his Spirits followed by recalling it, and gathering up energy to unleash a line of energy. Kirito knew that a battle of strength would not work well against such a powerful opponent, so he had to utilize speed to overcome him. The other problem Kirito had was that he still couldn't unleash his Starburst Stream Dual Skill. He was frustrated that he wasn't able to utilize it, since he knew it could work well in this situation.

Saïx entered rage mode once more, and his attacks became faster and more ferocious, and the energy shockwaves became wider and stronger. While in this state, Kirito couldn't act quick enough to strike him. All he could do was endure, avoid, and wait until he saw the pink aura, and enter the Reality Shift.

When Kirito was finally able to perform the Reality Shift, reverting Saïx back to normal, he growled, "Okay, I've had enough of this. Komory, Ryu, let's go!" The Spirits joined forces with Kirito and focused. " _Dual Action! Comet!_ " Kirito shouted, and he and his Spirits appeared, riding on top of a flying comet. They came crashing down on top of Saïx at full force, heavily damaging him.

The trio landed back on the spot they came from, and Kirito decided now would be a good time to use Break Time. He started going into a break dance spin, pivoting on his hands, then he pushed himself off the ground, and struck a pose with his hands crossed and forming symbols. Instantly, Kirito and the trio's stamina's reverted to normal again. "I didn't know I could break dance like that!" Kirito realized, "But it did help me out."

Saïx got back onto his feet again, glaring at Kirito. "You put up a strong fight, but without that extra rage in your heart, you won't be able to defeat me." Saïx stated, "Embrace the rage of the Keyblade, and let it make you stronger." "I won't let that happen just because you say so!" Kirito barked, "I can defeat you, even without unleashing my rage. My friends are my power, and they'll help me defeat you!"

"Really?" Saïx stated, "Was it not rage that you defeated Heathcliff or Death Gun? Was it not rage that helped you break through the Guardians when you went to save Asuna?" Kirito was shocked that he knew so much about his past endeavors. "You have a raging heart that made you powerful even before you were able to harness the Keyblade." Saïx continued, "You were only able to overcome obstacles so far because you had your friends by you. Now, you are alone, with nothing but your rage to help you accomplish your goal." Kirito gritted his teeth, forcing the idea that rage was the answer to stopping Saïx.

"If you don't give into it, you will never be able to accomplish anything!" Saïx finished, and he entered his rage form, and charged at Kirito. Komory came in the path, and used another screech attack. It failed to do anything, and Saïx struck Komory away, who hit the wall near the door. "Komory!" Kirito shouted, panicked.

He saw Ryu tackle down Saïx, breathing an explosive flame in his face. While it looked like it did great amount of damage, Saïx's berserk moment was preventing him from feeling the pain. He pushed Ryu away with his claymore, and slammed it heavily to the ground, making a shockwave that pushed Ryu into the desk on the far side of the room, destroying it completely. "Ryu, no!" Kirito shouted, raising a hand to his Spirit.

Kirito heard Saïx roar, and he put up his guard as the raging Nobody unleashed a series of swipes at Kirito, who was parrying as best as he could, but the force of the attacks were so strong, that he couldn't do anything to stop him. "Where is that Reality Shift?" Kirito told himself, "I need to stop his rage…" "You can never stop it!" Saïx shouted, and he unleashed a close-ranged shockwave that sent Kirito flying in pain, "Don't you see? This is the power you so refuse to show me can do! Dismiss your friends, the hearts connected to you, and give into nothing but rage!"

Kirito struggled to rise into a sitting position, and saw Saïx racing towards him, his claymore held back, ready to swing at him. Kirito unleashed his Balloonra spell in order to stop him, but it was useless. Kirito was frightened, and he rolled out of the way just as Saïx nearly struck him down for good. Kirito rose back onto his feet, and looked up just to see Saïx toss his claymore, hitting Kirito hard with it as he was carried and pinned into the wall by it. Kirito gasped in pain, and struggled to get the claymore off of him, but the spikes around the claymore were keeping the weakened Kirito stuck in the wall.

Saïx walked over, grasping the handle of the claymore, and pulling it out. Kirito slumped to the ground, heavily injured from the toss. Saïx reverted back to normal by himself, watching Kirito. "Now for the final strike." he told him, "This is goodbye, Kirito." Kirito's eyes were shadowed as Saïx raised his claymore, ready to strike it down onto him. _Is this it?_ Kirito thought to himself, _Can I really not defeat him like this? Is rage the only way to stop him? Asuna, Suguha, help me! I don't want to die, yet!_

As Kirito closed his eyes, he heard a voice call out to him. "Don't give up, yet!" the boy's voice shouted. Kirito opened his eyes, and looked up. He was standing up again, and he was no longer inside the office. He was standing on a familiar glowing platform in the middle of the black environment. The platform was like a stainless-glass artwork that he would find in churches, but it was a picture of himself, asleep, with the faces of Asuna, Yui, Sora and Leafa about him, and the picture of Aincrad beneath it.

"I've been here, before." Kirito noticed, looking about, "Why am I here?" "Kirito." said a voice behind him. He turned, and saw a young man standing there, about his age. He was tall, muscular, with messy, dark brown hair that reached his neck, and blue eyes. His attire was a skin-tight black, high-collared shirt with red cross-straps, a black obi with a gold badge, tan hakama pants and armored shoes. He also had a black wristband on his right arm, while his left had armor pieces on his shoulder and arm.

 _(Cue SAO OST 'Past Sadness')_

"Who are you?" Kirito asked, "How are you here?" "Because you accepted me, when you were young." the man answered, "My soul has been inside you for a long time." "Your…soul?" Kirito questioned, then he realized, "Then, you must be Terra!" He nodded in response. "I was only able to meet you now because some power is allowing me to." Terra told him, "My mind is trapped somewhere, my body seized, and my heart and part of my soul are asleep. Yet, I am able to speak to you now. I do not understand it, myself, but here I am."

Kirito had so many things to ask, but with the short amount of time he felt he had, he knew that there were only some he could ask. "I don't know where to start." Kirito told him, then he looked down as he pointed out, "Although, I'm not sure how long I'll last. Saïx is about to defeat me, and I don't have the power to stop him. Does that mean rage is my only choice left?"

"What he told you about rage benefiting you in your past endeavors was wrong." Terra asked, making Kirito look up at him, "You're right about it being a dark emotion, but there are other kinds of rage out there. I once used rage myself, in order to protect my friends from danger." "You used rage to protect your friends?" Kirito questioned. "Yes, although, it clouded my heart in dark vengeance, and it resulted in my downfall." Terra continued, "I was not strong enough to stop him, and a part of my soul was sent away from my body, all the way to another dimension. Here, let me remind you of what happened…"

Terra raised a hand, and a swirl of light appeared all about them, blinding Kirito. When he opened his eyes, he discovered himself standing in the backyard of his house. It was nighttime. He looked about, and looked up at the rooftop of his home. He saw, to his surprise, himself, but as a young boy. He was in a black short-sleeved shirt, dark pants, and slippers. He was looking in the sky, his face neutral.

 _(Cue SAO OST 'Everyday Life')_

"This was you twelve years ago." Terra's voice told Kirito, although he was nowhere to be seen, "You were probably six years old, and this evening was an important one to you. Kirito watched his younger self, wondering what was going to happen. Suddenly, he heard a young girl's voice shout, "Kazuto! Get down from there!" It was Suguha, looking up from the ground. She was very young, in a pink sleeveless jersey and a pair of shorts.

Young Kazuto sat up, looking down at Suguha. "Mom said that it's time for supper, and she wants you to wash your hands!" Suguha called up. "Coming!" Kazuto responded, sitting up and looking back down at his sibling.

Kirito watched as his younger self crawled his way down the roof, finally reaching the edge, and lowered himself off. "Be careful! That's too dangerous!" Suguha warned him in a worried tone. Kazuto made sure to get his feet to the ground, and he dropped himself. Suguha shielded her eyes, and heard the crash and the 'oof!' of her brother. She peered through her hands, and saw Kazuto getting back onto his feet again after falling, brushing his pants off.

"Seriously? You can't use your door like a normal person?" she huffed. "It's quicker this way." Kazuto answered simply, "I'll get better at the landing, I'm sure!" "Mom would kill you if she saw you do that…" Suguha sighed, shaking her head, "C'mon, let's go wash our hands!" Kazuto nodded, and followed Suguha.

Kirito watch himself wander away, then he saw him stop and look up into the sky, curiously. Kirito looked into the sky, wondering. "What's up, Kazuto?" Suguha asked, turning back to him. "I don't know…" Kazuto answered, "I feel…like someone is hurt. They are calling out to someone to protect them." "You sure you didn't bonk your head when you landed?" Suguha asked, amused. "No, I fell on my butt." Kazuto answered, "But…I wonder who it was?"

"I don't really get it, but if someone was in trouble, why don't you go and help them?" Suguha suggested, "If it were me, I would definitely save that person, whoever it is." Kazuto looked to Suguha, not sure how to help someone he couldn't see. However, he could feel it deep in his heart; a person calling out to him, asking for shelter. He touched his heart, looking down at it. He then decided to close his eyes, relying on his other senses to find that person.

Kirito watched his younger self carefully, then he realized it what was going to happen as the scene shifted about him, and he now stood back on the platform again in the darkness, only this one was different. Kirito wasn't asleep here, and the circles that once contained his friends now contained different kinds of thing that were connected to his favorite things, such as a computer, flowers, a kendo stick, and many other things. The picture underneath was a sky with a bright sun in the distance. The young Kazuto stood in the center of the platform, looking about curiously.

"Where am I?" Kazuto asked, "Is this some kind of illusion?" "Hello?" called out Terra's voice. Kirito and Kazuto looked up as a stream of light flew towards Kazuto, flowing about him. "You…feel like me." Terra's voice told Kazuto, "Tell me, who are you?" "M-My name is Kazuto. Kazuto Kirigaya." the young boy answered, "Who or what are you?" "I…don't remember." Terra's soul answered, "All I know is that I am separated from where I was originally from. I can't go back again like this. I couldn't even find a way to go forward, either. That is, until I felt your heart, and I was drawn to you."

"You were drawn to me?" Kazuto asked, confused. "Yes. You hold something special within you, and I feel like you will join someone that is special to me." Terra's soul stated, "If you would allow me, let me stay here, inside your heart with you, until I find my way back again." "Okay." Kazuto answered, "I may not know you, but somehow, I feel okay having you here." "Thanks." Terra's soul thanked him, "I promise you, if you ever need my help, I'll be there to protect you." Terra's soul swirled deeper and deeper into Kazuto, then it entered into his body, and he glowed slightly before he sighed in relief, smiling.

"I remember now." Kirito realized, watching his younger version looking at his body, "I can't believe I had forgotten this moment. It was strange, but the moment you entered my body, I felt something slightly change. After that, I must've forgotten you were there, and I never realized it." "You may have forgotten, but I kept my word; protecting you when you needed it the most." Terra told Kirito, suddenly appearing right next to him, "Your soul and will was a powerful one already, but it was amplified thanks to my soul being a part of yours, and so many hearts connected to you."

"You mean like Asuna and the others." Kirito guessed, "I already heard that Asuna is Aqua's younger sister. She was probably the person you meant that was special." "And it was through her heart and Suguha's heart that helped you awaken my powers and accomplish goals that were impossible to believe. All those things Saïx mentioned to you, about what your rage did for you? That wasn't it. It was me, and the people closest to you." "Huh?" Kirito questioned. "Asuna's heart connected to you gave you the power to defeat your enemies, and Suguha's heart also helped you push through impenetrable barriers." Terra reminded him, "It was because you accepted me into you that made it possible. Even when you were sent to the other dimension, I helped awaken the power sleeping in you."

"You helped me awaken the Keyblade?" Kirito asked in surprise. "You and Asuna. I made sure both of you were ready to protect the heart of someone else important to me." Terra told him. Kirito looked down, thinking. "I guess that means I have to thank you a lot for many things. You saved me and my friends more times than I can count." "I'm the one who should be thanking you." Terra stated, "I can never thank you enough for saving my soul." Kirito smiled back at Terra.

 _(Cue KHBBS OST 'Terra')_

His face became determined as he stated, "But the fights not over yet, is it?" "Yeah. You still have more goals to accomplish." Terra replied seriously, "I will help you again. Make sure you save your sister, and stop the darkness from growing!" "You got it!" Kirito responded, and he was blinded by a bright light.

Back in the battle, Saïx was about to bring down his claymore onto Kirito. Unfortunately, this attempted failed as Kirito knocked the claymore out of the way with enough force to make Saïx fumble back, surprised. "You know something, I don't care for your principles about using rage as your power." Kirito muttered, slowly getting back to his feet, "Because I'm using the powers that I already have; the ones granted by the hearts connected to mine, and the souls that I accepted into me. They are my strength, and they trump anything that you can muster!"

Kirito glared at Saïx, who remained stone-faced. "So you say, but you will never be able to defeat my raging heart with the strength you speak of." Saïx stated, "If that is the principle you live by, then you are a bigger fool than I thought!" Saïx entered his rage mode again, and charged at Kirito, who lunged forward. The two clashed blades, and Kirito was able to keep his footing as the two pushed against one another. They begun to swing blades, countering and parrying one another as they attempted to deal even a scratch on one another. Kirito saw in the corner of his eyes that Ryu and Komory were up again, ready to continue.

Kirito kept up this endurance battle against Saïx, leaping over him with a somersault as he brought his claymore down, attempting to attack him like he did before. Kirito struck his back, angering him as he attempted a sword spin, but Kirito ducked. He saw the pink aura glow on Saïx again. "Finally!" Kirito shouted, and he entered the Reality Shift, using its' power to combine his and Asuna's powers, and silence Saïx's rage mode.

 _(Cue SAO OST 'Swordland')_

"I told you; I have friends that give me the power to overcome anything you got!" Kirito barked at him, "That's why you'll never win!" Saïx glared up at Kirito as he shouted, "Now!", and backed off as Komory and Ryu dove in, unleashing a fire blast and sonic screech that combined together, injuring Saïx. Kirito then concentrated, and unleashed his Mega Flare, sending a massive ball of fire that connected with Saïx, causing a massive explosion that spread throughout the entire room, burning the plants, blueprints, and Asuna's portrait.

Saïx placed his claymore in front of him, making sure he didn't fall over, but it was obvious that he was on his last legs. He looked up at Kirito, who stood ready to continue. "I will cut you down to size!" Saïx roared, and he charged at Kirito, trying to swipe at him, but Kirito avoided it. Kirito came in between Saïx and his weapon, and a miraculous power happened; Terra's soul allowed Kirito to summon the Ends of the Earth Keyblade in his left hand, both of his Keyblades glowing brightly. _Two of them?!_ Saïx thought to himself.

Kirito, at last, unleashed his Starburst Stream Dual Skill, slashing Saïx repeatedly, making him drop his claymore as he did so. Kirito kept up this attack, his eyes glowing a golden aura as he did so, until he complete the sixteen-hit combo with a forward thrust of his Elucidator Keyblade, followed by a lunge from Terra's Keyblade. Saïx felt the full force of the final attack, and fell to the ground on his knees. Kirito stood in front of him, glaring down at the man who's body started to turn into a dark vapor. "Why…Kingdom Hearts…" Saïx questioned, "Will you never give me you power?" With those final words, Saïx faded from existence, leaving Kirito and his Spirits alone.

Kirito looked to the Ends of the Earth Keyblade, and saw it disappear now that he had completed the Starburst Stream. "Thank you, Terra." Kirito thanked him, "I promise you, I will save Suguha, and return you back to your body again. For now, bear with me." Kirito turned to Ryu and Komory, who awaited orders. "Let's keep going." Kirito told them, and they exited the room.

As soon as the doors opened, Kirito was greeted with a familiar face on the other side; The Hebbi Repp that guided Kirito to the World Tree. It screeched as it saw him. "Hey, you just missed the easy battle." Kirito greeted sarcastically, "Unfortunately, the battle isn't over. First, we have to get out into the exterior of the World Tree again. Think you can show us the way there?" Rebbi nodded, and raced down the hallway. "Follow him!" Kirito ordered his Spirits, and they raced right after it.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Race to the Cage**

 **Asuna's Side**

Wowzer and Kooms had finally led Asuna and her team down a hallway, to a round door. Kooms and Wowzers both pushed onto it, signaling Asuna's team to join in. They pushed together, forcing the door open. When it opened up, Asuna was met with the sunlight, along with the familiar scene of large tree branches, most of which formed paths that went to different parts of the tree.

"Thank goodness! We're out!" Asuna sighed in relief, looking about, "Now where's the birdcage?" Asuna looked all about the branches to either side, beneath her position, and finally, above it. Asuna carefully examined the area until she saw it. High above in the Word Tree branches, she could see the large, golden birdcage that she once was trapped in for three years. She glared up at it, wishing she didn't have to see it again.

"It feels like I'm walking straight back into Sugou's hands again." Asuna muttered to herself. She began to shake a bit from the fear of that past. Leo and Olympia came to her side, assuring her she was safe with them. She looked to them, and calmed down. "You're right. Things aren't the same as before." Asuna understood, "This time, it's Sugou who's going to be put in his place." Asuna strode forward into a brisk walk, going up the branching path, heading to the one place she was sure to meet Leafa again.

 **Kirito's Side**

Rebbi led Kirito down a series of hallways, finally reaching an end of a hallway, and pushing against the end of it. "Allow me." Kirito told him, and he waved his Keyblade forward. A Keyhole appeared on the door Rebbi attempted to force open, and Kirito pointed his weapon at it. A beam of light came out, hitting the Keyhole, and opening the door for him. "Just like Yui and the codes." Kirito stated, and he raced through the door, into the bright sunlight.

As soon as his eyes adjusted, he looked about, seeing the environment. It was the exact same place Kirito arrived with Yui when they found themselves outside, at the top of the World Tree. Kirito looked up at the tree branches above him. Just as he remembered, no city was at the top, just as Sugou made it. He couldn't help but get ticked off. Sugou lied to thousands of players about this. In the original Alfheim, there were suppose to be a grand city containing great fairies called Alfs, who were granted the power of infinite flight. Whichever fairy race reached the top would be branded as Alfs, too. That was the grand lie of Alfheim Online.

Kirito looked on ahead, up the path, and towards the upper right part of his position. He saw it, far off in the distance; the golden birdcage that once housed Asuna within, branded the name Titania by Sugou. Now, it house Suguha, and Oberon was attempting to take her away. "If what I read was true, then we need to hurry." Kirito told the Spirits, "Let's make a run for it!"

Kirito led the team up the tree branches, running as fast as they could. Kirito examined the birdcage as they were running. He could barely see it, but it was definitely Leafa, hanging in suspension around a bubble, almost in a half-sitting, half-sleeping position. Realizing that she was still there, Kirito hastened his running speed, heading up the path, just as Asuna was doing right now. "Hold on, Leafa/Suguha!" the two shouted, "We're coming to save you!"

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Sorry to put you up like this, but I wanted to make a cliffhanger like this, and when will we see the results? After the next episode. But did it surprise you that Recon was actually the Anti-Black Coat, or that Kirito was finally able to meet Terra in his heart? What's gonna happen next time? You'll see. In the meantime, leave a reply, tell your friends, and be patient for the next episode.**

* * *

 **Next Time on SAKFF:  
**

 **Asuna: I'm worried about Sora. If they were targeting him, too, then I hope Riku's on his way to save him!**

 **Sora: I won't let you beat me! I'm going to stop you!**

 **Xigbar: As if! You walked into our trap the moment you started your exam. Now, there's no escaping!**

 **Riku: Sora, you gotta wake up! If you go any further-**

 **Young Xehanort: It's too late. He's completely ours.**

 **Asuna: Sora, please be okay!**

 **On the next 'Sword Art Kingdom: Falling Fantasy'**

 **TWTNW! Trapping Nightmares!**

 **Sora, Asuna, Kirito & Riku: The Dreams have yet to be discovered!**


	16. TWTNW! Trapping Nightmares!

**Sorry this took so long! I finally was able to complete the second to final episode of SAK FF. This one surrounds itself around Sora and Riku's struggle, and for those who have played or seen the gameplay of KH:DDD, You might know the story. However, there are changes due to it being SAK, so just read and enjoy all of this!**

* * *

 _(I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Sword Art Online. All I do is form my imagination from both stories, and share it with the world!)_

 **Sora's Team so Far**

Meow Wow MAXED

 **Magic**

Cure

Cura

Curaga

Spark

Slow

 **Stat Boost**

HP Boost

Item Boost

Attack Haste

Magic Boost

Defense Boost

Light Screen

Confusion Block

Poison Block

 **Support Boost**

Leaf Bracer

 **Spirit Boost**

Link Critical

* * *

Sudo Neku (Sudoku) MAXED

 **Magic/Techniques**

Slot Edge

Circle Raid

Fira

 **Stat Boost**

Blizzard Boost

Fire Boost

Thunder Boost (x2)

Magic Haste (x4)

Magic Boost (x3)

Slow Block

Reload Boost

* * *

Cyber Yog (Prog) MAXED

 **Magic/Technique**

Thunder Dash

Thunder

Thundara

Thundaga

 **Stat Boost**

HP Boost

Thunder Boost (x3)

Attack Haste (x2)

Attack Boost (x2)

Thunder Screen (x2)

Confusion Block

 **Support Boost**

Treasure Magnet

* * *

Flowbermeow (Flow) MAXED

 **Magic**

Sparkra

Sparkga

Faith

 **Stat Boost**

Attack Haste (x4)

Magic Haste (x4)

Light Screen (x3)

Reload Boost

 **Support Boost**

Once More

* * *

Thunderaffe (Wattson) MAXED

 **Magic/Technique**

Zantetsuken _(Given to Riku)_

Thundara

Thundaga

Triple Plasma

 **Stat Boost**

Thunder Boost (x3)

Attack Haste (x5)

Thunder Screen (x2)

Slow Block

 **Support Ability**

Damage Syphon

* * *

Tyranto Rex (Flare) MAXED

 **Techniques/Magic/Reprisal**

Rapid Descent _(Given to Riku)_

Meteor Crash _(Given to Riku)_

Firaga Burst

Mega Flare

 **Stat Boost**

HP Boost (x3)

Fire Boost (x3)

Attack Boost (x3)

Fire Screen (x2)

 **Support Ability**

Once More

* * *

Meowjesty MAXED

 **Magic/Techniques**

Thunder Dash

Cura

Curaga _(Given to Riku)_

Spark

Sparkra

 **Stat Boost**

Attack Haste (x2)

Magic Haste (x2)

Magic Boost

Defense Boost (x2)

Dark Screen

Light Screen

Bind Block

 **Support Ability**

Second Chance

* * *

 **Riku's Team so Far**

Komory Bat (Fang) MAXED

 **Magic/Techniques**

Confuse

Zero Gravity

Zero Gravira

Drain Dive

Confusing Strike

 **Stat Boost**

Dark Screen (x2)

Magic Haste (x3)

Attack Boost

Magic Boost

Confusion Block

Attack Haste (x2)

 **Spirit Ability**

Waking Dream

* * *

Fin Fatale (Piranha) MAXED

 **Magic/Technique**

Gravity Strike

Zero Gravity

Zero Gravira

Zero Graviga

 **Stat Boost**

HP Boost

Water Boost (x3)

Attack Haste (x3)

Attack Boost

Water Screen

Slow Block

Sleep Block

 **Spirit Boost**

Support Boost

* * *

Kab Kannon (Rhino) MAXED

 **Magic/Technique**

Salvation _(Given to Sora)_

Dark Firaga

Zero Graviga

 **Stat Boost**

Defense Boost (x3)

Fire Screen (x2)

Blizzard Screen (x2)

Thunder Screen (x2)

Water Screen (x2)

Reload Boost

Defender

* * *

Fishboné (Bones) MAXED

 **Magic/Techniques**

Dark Break

Poison Dive

Zero Graviga

 **Stat Boost**

HP Boost (x2)

Water Boost (x2)

Attack Haste (x2)

Magic Haste

Attack Boost

Defense Boost

Dark Screen (x2)

Poison Block

 **Spirit Boost**

Leaf Bracer

* * *

Cera Terror (Trihorn) MAXED

 **Techniques/Reprisal**

Steep Climb _(Given to Sora)_

Dark Break

Sonic Blade _(Given to Sora)_

Zantetsuken

 **Stat Boost**

HP Boost (x3)

Attack Haste (x2)

Attack Boost (x2)

Defense Boost

Mini Block

Sleep Block

Defender

 **Support Boost**

EXP Boost

* * *

Skelterwild (Tyrant) MAXED

 **Technique/Magic**

Ars Arcanum _(Given to Sora)_

Limit Storm

Deep Freeze

Ice Barrage

 **Stat Boost**

HP Boost (x3)

Blizzard Boost (x3)

Defense Boost (x3)

Poison Block

Reload Boost

 **Support Ability**

EXP Walker

* * *

Lord Kyroo (Paladin) MAXED

 **Technique/Magic**

Blitz

Zantetsuken

Ars Arcanum _(Given to Sora)_

Triple Plasma

 **Stat Boost**

HP Boost

Thunder Boost (x2)

Cure Boost (x2)

Attack Haste

Magic Haste

Attack Boost

Magic Boost

Defense Boost

Defender

 **Support Ability**

Combo Master

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Organization's Trap**

 **Asuna's Side**

Asuna quickly walked up the path she was on, keeping her eyes on the birdcage off in the distance. Olympia and Leo retreated into their cards for rest, while Kooms and Wowzer were running along from behind. "Hold on, Leafa." she told herself, "I've already defeated that fake Recon, and stopped that mind control device for you and Sora. Now, all that's left is to wake you up."

As Asuna continued to race upwards, she couldn't help but worry about Sora. If he was gonna be controlled, then that would mean that the Organization was targeting him, too. She wasn't in the position to go and make sure he was okay, and considering Kirito was here, she believed he wasn't in the position to find out, either. The only other person that would be capable of helping out Sora, besides himself, was Riku. However, based on what he had told her, he and Sora had not been in contact with one another since opening the first Sleeping Keyhole from the Destiny Islands. It was just like Kirito, Asuna and Leafa before, only now Kirito and Asuna were together again, as far as she knew.

"Riku, you're Sora's best friend." Asuna told herself, "I know you can feel that Sora might be in danger, so please, with all of my heart, find him, and save him! While you do that, Kirito and I will go save Leafa, and together, we'll all stop the Organization from succeeding in separating us!" Asuna hurried her pace, getting closer and closer to where Leafa was, all the while, worrying for both her and Sora.

* * *

 **Sora's Side**

Sora had just dealt with another dive, in which he had to face a Queen Buzzerfly, just like the one Asuna had faced in a dive a long while back. When he opened his eyes, he found himself gliding down from above, through the dark streets of a very gloomy and familiar area. The angle of the flight was leading him to another familiar sight; a tall skyscraper with neon lightings and the front floor's interior lights on. A damaged truck that crashed to one side of the skyscraper, its' back lights flickering with life. This was the Memory Skyscraper, in the World That Never Was.

Sora angled his body as he reached the ground, and touched down neatly onto his feet. He looked about, muttering, "Wait, isn't this…" He knew the place well, since he had been here, once before. "Is the Organization's world sleeping too?" Sora questioned, walking forward to examine the skyscraper closer, "No, it can't be."

He raised his hands, counting down seven fingers as he continued, "I know I definitely found the seven Keyholes already. So, I've gotta be awake again and in the real world. But why here?" He rubbed the back of his head, thinking on the question.

"Aw, what's the matter, sleepyhead?" called out a sarcastic voice, startling Sora as he looked about. "Who's there? Show yourself!" Sora barked, ready to move as he searched for the voice. It was a familiar one to him. "We jumped through a lot of hoops to get you here." the voice called out, "But it looks as if it's gonna pay off."

Sora heard the sound of a shot being fired from behind. He turned and jumped out of the way as a laser arrow struck the spot he was standing at before. He then looked high up at the building top that he had his back turned to before, and saw someone standing on top of it, wielding a pair of familiar-looking arrowguns. He leapt off the building's roof, landing neatly down onto the ground in front of Sora, who recognized the face of the man in front of him. It was Xigbar, the number II member of the Organization. He grinned at Sora's surprised expression.

"You're a part of this?" Sora questioned. "Hey. Let's hit these plot points in order, Sora…Roxas." Xigbar responded, naming both Sora and his Nobody's name, "First, you must be wondering about your revised itinerary. 'Why am I here, not back home?' The answer's simple. We brought you to this place! Hijacked your little slumber party before it started. And ever since, we've been both your companions and your constant guides."

"Before it started?" Sora questioned, thinking how this was possible. He then recalled back when he and Riku started the Mark of Mastery, when the two dove into the waters of the Destiny Islands after being pushed off their raft. It was when he saw him before he sunk deep down into the watery depths; a man, dressed in a brown robe, standing on top of the water, watching them sink. "The man in the robe!" Sora recalled, "And so that guy in the black coat, Xemnas, and Oberon…"

"Bingo." Xigbar responded, walking closer to Sora, "You were able to go back in time to just before your home became a Sleeping World, only because a past version of you already existed there. And I can see, in the past, you already met Mr. Robe Guy." He stopped with his back to Sora as he finished, "Yup, he was there then to make sure you ended up here now."

"That's ridiculous!" Sora barked. "It sure is. It's too perfect." Xigbar stated, continuing to walk away, "Who'd ever believe it? Which is why you idiots never saw it coming. Even after getting some surprising information from that other dimension your friends are from, it didn't falter our plans one bit. We were able to add to it, make it better, and even snag in another heart. And boy, she was an easy grab to make!"

"You mean Leafa, right?" Sora questioned, frowning at Xigbar's back. "You got it." Xigbar responded, "You thought you guys were off doing some kind of test, right? Well, test this; how come you're wearing the same clothes if you're already back home? You are not gonna wake up, okay? Look, there's no real versus dreams anymore. There's just you, us, and this."

"I see. Fair enough." Sora stated, raising one hand, summoning his Keyblade, "So what? At least I know who to blame for it!" Sora got into his fighter's stance, glaring at Xigbar. He wanted to take him on, and force him to lead him to Leafa, so that she can be saved.

Xigbar looked back at Sora, seeing the expression on his face. "Ooh, I see you've still got that angry look down." he stated, reminding himself of a certain young boy he met in the past. He looked away as he continued, "But, here is where I tag out. I got just a few more hoops I gotta jump through."

Suddenly, Xigbar vanished, and Sora looked about, wondering where he might reappear. He then sensed a presence from above, and looked up to see Xigbar hanging upside down in midair, his guns pointed down at Sora's position. He chuckled as he started firing away. Sora braced himself for the attack, but instead, fourteen energy arrows were shot about him, forming a circle around him. The lasers then disappeared in a black cloud, and were replaced with fourteen people dressed in black coats, their hoods hiding their faces.

The Organization in the black coat in front of him had his hood removed. It was the same silver-haired young man that Sora met several times during his journey in the Sleeping Worlds. "Come with me." he said, raising a hand forward. Sora had a recalling memory of Riku raising a hand to him exactly like the man, before his first adventure. This moment was short-lived, as Sora was suddenly impacted with a sense of drowsiness. He tried his hardest to stay awake, but sleep was taking him, and he started to falter. Confused, he looked hazily at Xigbar, who stood just slightly outside the circle. "Pleasant dreams, kiddo." he told Sora as he finally fell back, and everything went black.

* * *

 **Riku's Side**

At this point, Riku's dive had already taken place, and he had just finished the task at hand before he thought he was going to reawaken back into the real world again. However, when he opened his eyes to the world, he saw that he was floating down to a terrace with a familiar structure and design. The terrace led into the interior of a massive structure, the colors being nothing but white and multiple shades of gray. The outside was dark, with floating pieces of the structure and massive rings that slowly turned.

As soon as he touched down, Riku looked about at the area. "Where am I know?" Riku questioned. He looked behind him at the floating pieces, trying to figure it out. Finally, it clicked, and he realized where he was. He was standing on the terrace that led into the Organization's stronghold.

"Why am I here?" he questioned, "I unlocked all seven Keyholes, so I should be back in the world I came from." He looked into the interior of the structure again, concerned. Something wasn't adding up. If he was brought here, then that would mean there was something left that he needed to do. Suddenly, his two Spirits, Trihorn the Cera Terror, and Paladin the Lord Kyroo, appeared by his side. He looked to the two of them, and into the stronghold. "Guess I'd better find out what's going on." he told himself, and he wandered in.

The interior was a slightly complex design, but the one thing Riku had to worry about more was the Nightmares that appeared to stop him. Thunderaffes, Keeba Tigers, Drak Quacks, and Majik Lapins were the main trouble in this area. Fortunately, Trihorn was a powerhouse in close-ranged combat, while Paladin was practically Riku's strongest fighter, unleashing close and long-ranged attacks with incredible force, while aiding Riku with all kinds of power boosts, such as healing, temporary defensive boosts, and even hastening his attacks. Riku already had powerful moves at his disposal, which composed of Dark Firaga, Dark Break, Zero Graviga, Limit Storm, Zantetsuken, and Ice Barrage.

The way in came to a halt when Riku found himself standing at a wall with a floating metal ball that had lights coming out from within. It reminded Riku of an oversized disco ball. "What is this thing?" Riku asked, knocking his knuckle on it. Riku wasn't sure what it might do, but Trihorn came next to him, roaring something at him. "I have to break this open?" Riku questioned, understanding what his Spirit was saying. Paladin came to Riku's other side, nodding in agreement. He understood, and started slashing strongly at the ball. It started to crack in parts, then as pieces broke off, Riku saw the unmistakable pink aura that made him realize what he needed to do.

" _Drift!_ " Riku shouted, and he entered the Reality Shift. Once he dove out of reality, he fount himself staring at a set of long, moving chains that moved in opposite directions, with parts of it containing hexagon-like gems. He then noticed he still had his Keyblade at hand, and a sense of understanding on what he needed to do. "All I need to do is break the chains with as few strikes as I can." Riku understood, "I just need to slash at the parts where the gems are…" Riku waited patiently for the moment, then when he saw two of the gems on the two chains line up, he slashed at them simultaneously. He broke the chains, and dove out of reality. A pair of long Keyblades flew up into the sky, one with a golden aura, and the other with a blue aura, and joined together, forming the Combined Keyblade. Riku and a ghostly image of Sora grabbed the two handles of the blade, and started swiping furiously at the sphere, finally breaking it with a final slash. With the sphere gone, it revealed a path that led further into the stronghold. "I guess that thing made the illusion of hiding the path ahead." Riku understood, "Now I know what I need to do with those."

Riku progressed further onto the hidden corridor, finding himself in a tall, cylindrical room with a central pedestal that was blocked by energy beams. Riku knew he would get back to that, but he went through a door that was on the right side of where he entered. After taking out some Nightmares, which also included a Skelterwild, he progressed further into the area, grinding on a pipeline that led him to the far end of the path, where he saw an Illusion Sphere like the one he saw before. He used Flowmotion to reach it, then almost got shot at by a pair of tiny sentinels that were protecting the Sphere. "Distract it for me!" Riku told Paladin and Trihorn, who understood and started being decoys while Riku started slashing repeatedly on the Illusion Sphere. He used the Reality Shift when he could, and destroyed the Sphere.

With it gone, Riku saw that a hole glowing of a neon blue light suddenly showed on the floor in front, and the sentinels disappeared. Riku recalled his Spirits, since the hole was small, and dove in. When he fell, he found himself inside the beam cage that surrounded the pedestal. There were lasers that suddenly appeared, coming from more sentinels. As soon as he reached the pedestal, he jumped down to the narrow gap between it and the beams. The column of the pedestal was glowing, with red pieces that held the column up. The red pieces began to glow, and Riku dove into another Reality Shift, and used its' power to destroy them. With them gone, the pedestal sank down, hiding the neon blue glow it brought. The moment it fully sank into the ground, the laser cage and sentinels vanished, replaced with a glowing path that spiraled up to the higher parts of the cylindrical room.

"Guess I know where to go next." Riku understood. He felt his Command Pad vibrate, and he pulled it out. Riku discovered that he was given a brand new Movement Technique, 'Doubleflight', which was basically a double jump to help him reach higher areas without Flowmotion. Riku nodded in approval, and placed his Command Pad away.

He raced up the glowing path that rose up into the higher parts of the room. Riku then noticed there were two different routes that he could take, and chose the one closest to him. The corridor had a violet hue to it, and it led to a larger terrace than the one he started at. The wall to Riku's left was glowing red, and cube-like parts were coming in and out, with small holes in the walls, the highest one containing a glowing light. "What is that?" Riku asked, "Is that a new attack?" Riku figured that while he was here, he might as well find new powers to get stronger.

Riku approached the wall and touched the red part with a finger. It shocked him, and he relinquished his finger. "Figures. I can't use Flowmotion on this wall." he stated, "I'll just have to rely on my new technique, and climb the shifting pieces of the wall." He watched the parts of the wall go in and out, seeing the pattern and knowing what path to take. With a plan set, he started climbing the parts of the wall using his wits and the Doubleflight technique. It didn't take him very long before he reached the new attack, and pulled out his Command Pad as it went in. Riku discovered the new attack to be called 'Dark Splicer', which was a powerful attack that allowed Riku to unleash a combo similar to the one in his 'Dual Style: Ghost Drive'. He decided to switch out Dark Break for it. "I guess this is all I can find in this area." Riku told himself, "I'd better go take that other path." Riku leapt off the gap in the wall, and raced back the way he came.

After reaching the cylindrical room again, he took the alternate path and progressed onward, facing more Nightmares as he did so. He entered into an enclosed room, and found another Illusion Sphere on the far side of the room. After striking heavily at it, Riku used the Reality Shift's power to destroy the Illusion Sphere. The moment he did, he revealed more space and higher levels in the room forward. Without a word, he progressed further in, dealing with a group of Ghostabocky while reaching the upper levels. When he got as far as he could higher up, he saw another Illusion Sphere waiting for him, and used all he had to destroy it, as well, revealing more room that looked more like a maze.

He looked about the area, and saw one more Illusion Sphere at the far end of the room once more. Leaping down to the ground floor, Riku raced towards it, his Spirits taking care of the Thunderaffes and Keeba Tiger Nightmares as he destroyed the Sphere. With the device gone, the whole room flashed, and Riku found himself standing along an extra long bridge still inside the Organization's stronghold, but with holes below the bridge that revealed the glow of the sea beneath. At the end of the bridge was a wall with the large emblem of the Nobodies, and a ramp that lead higher up, towards the exterior of the stronghold. Riku almost found what he had to do before to be complex, but he progressed forward without a word.

The exterior path Riku progressed on was tough, mainly because of the Nightmares that awaited him. The path did split in two; one of which was shorter, but it had shifting dark lasers along the path, but the longer one only had a pipeline to grind on, but it went around the shorter way. Riku decided to take the risk, and leapt through the bolts of dark energy, recalling his Spirits while he did so. It was kinda difficult, but Riku was able to get through the shorter route, gaining more time needed than before. He could see the point of destination was at the highest tower in his vicinity, and wondered what he might find when he reached it.

After taking a floating lift to a higher level, he fended off and defeated several Nightmares before realizing that there were no other lifts that led higher to the tower. Riku could see the path to it above him, and he looked at the wall that rose up to the path. He noticed the larger pipelines that went up the wall, and decided to take a chance. Using his Flowmotion, he was somehow able to grind vertically up the pipeline, switching between ones whenever he could, finally reaching the level where the path to the tower started.

It was a simple grind run on a pipeline surrounded by walls and needle-pointed lampposts that led to the tower, climbing up vertically, finally reaching the tower. After walking up a few steps, Riku walked towards a glowing orb with streams of black energy surrounding it. Someone was asleep inside the orb, fast asleep. "Is that…Sora?" Riku questioned. Indeed, it was Sora, floating inside the orb, inside a nightmare that he was not able to wake up from. Riku was in shock. _What the heck is going on here?!_ Riku thought to himself.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Down Memory Lane! Riku vs. Anti-Black Coat**

 **Sora's Side**

When Sora opened his eyes, he was blinded by the bright sunlight in the blue sky. He raised a hand to shield his eyes from it, and rose into a sitting position, looking about. He was on the beach shores of the Destiny Islands. In front of him, standing near the water's edge with his back to Sora, was the same young man in the black coat he met before, only wearing a black, sleeveless jacket with coattails, a belt around his waste, dark baggy pant and boots, and long arm bands on his lower arms.

Sora watched the young man, then witnessed a familiar figure approaching him. It was the same man in the brown cloak that he met at the beginning of the trial. The young man turned to the approaching figure, and it looked as if they were speaking.

"Yes. This was where it started." the young man's voice stated, but it wasn't coming from the one Sora noticed. He turned to his left and saw the same young man, but in the Organization's coat, sitting back and watching himself converse with the guy in the cloak.

"At this point, I still had no idea that I was talking to myself." he continued, "He cast away his bodily form just to set me on the appointed path." "What do you mean?" Sora questioned. "That is Xehanort reduced to just a heart, the being you and your friends called 'Ansem'." Sora turned back to the shore, but saw the man in the cloak directly in front of Sora, staring down at him. He was shocked at first, but the sensation of sleep succumbed him, and he fell back.

When he woke up again, he was still on the Destiny Islands, only it was dark, and he was staring at the waterfall on the inland, with the secret place behind it. Standing in front of the secret place for a brief moment was the same man in the cloak, but he disappeared. Moments later, Sora noticed himself, the same young boy he was before going on his journey, rushing into the cave.

"Is that…?" Sora realized. "Yes. The point in time that Xigbar mentioned." the young man answered, standing next to Sora again. "Me, right before my world was swallowed by the darkness." Sora understood. "To move through time, you must leave your body behind." the young man explained, "Ansem first sent me on my way, and then placed himself here when the time was right. That is what set all these events in motion."

"What are you saying?" Sora demanded, "That he knew everything that would happen?" "No, not everything." the young man replied, "But remember, Ansem possessed Riku and saw his experiences in real time." "So? That could only tell him so much. How did he know I would be here today?" "Simple." the young man answered.

Just then, Sora heard what sounded like a door slamming heavily, along with the ground shake slightly. He turned to the secret cave, and was shocked to see the young Kairi fly out to him, her eyes blank. "Kairi!" Sora gasped, attempting to catch her, but she vanished the moment she came in contact with him. Sora had a sudden feeling of déjà vu, but it was short lived when sleep took him once more.

When he woke up, Sora found himself floating from the sky above down into Traverse Town. Looking about, Sora saw many multiple versions of himself floating down with him. "What is…" Sora moaned, seeing all the other versions of himself. He looked down, seeing he was landing in the First District of the world. He slowly floated down to touch the ground and looked about, seeing his doubles wander or run about the area, one of which even fell backwards as if defeated, and disappeared from existence.

"You've been here many times." the young man stated, surprising Sora at his sudden appearance, "Your first journey…your voyage through memories…in the datascape…in your dreams. relived again and again…like déjà vu." Sora wondered about what he meant. Sure he remembered his first journey and his recent journey to this place in dreams, but according to King Mickey and Kayaba, the data version of himself journeyed into this world in the datascape, not him, personally. As for the 'voyage through memories', Sora had no clue. Even so, something about that nagged at his mind, like he should know it.

While he thought, he saw someone coming down the steps in his line of sight. It was Mickey, his Keyblade at hand, racing towards the doors to the Third District. Sora reached out, calling to him as he somehow phased through the doors.

He was then shocked by an appearance by Donald and Goofy, who came from behind Sora without noticing him or the clones of him in the district. Goofy was pointing out something to Donald in the sky, and Sora looked up to see a star vanish. A world had disappeared into darkness.

Sora looked back down, and saw that Donald and Goofy had already left him as they wandered to the steps, with Pluto by their side. "Donald! Goofy!" Sora called out, reaching out to them. As they were passing Cid's shop, Sora raced after them, but by the time he reached the spot he saw them last, they were gone. What is going on? Sora thought to himself.

He then heard pattering paws, and saw Pluto race out from the alley on the left side of Cid's shop. He passed Sora as he went to the Third District. Sora called out to the king's hound, but he didn't respond. Sora looked from the path Donald and Goofy took, and to the scampering dog, and decided to follow him. Sora raced to the doors of the Third District that Pluto phased through. Upon reaching the door, Sora could've sworn he started to hear Riku's voice as he shouted, "Sora!" When he heard this, Sora succumbed to sleep again, only this one somehow felt different as he fell backwards, and closed his eyes.

When he reawakened again, Sora saw that he had arrived back in the Organization's world once again, only this time, the world seemed slightly distorted, like his mind was playing tricks on him. "Huh? Am I back?" Sora questioned in a confused manner. Sora heard pattering feet, and saw Donald, Goofy and King Mickey passing him as they raced through the streets. "Wait, your Majesty!" Sora called out, "Donald! Goofy!" Sora reached out a hand, realizing that the glove had changed into something familiar. Unknown to him, he had transformed into his original garments before entering the Mark of Mastery. He was confused at this whole scenario, and decided to chase after his three friends.

He turned a corner on the street, and saw a familiar person standing on the steps that led up the path. The blonde hair, white dress and blue eyes of the girl was easily recognizable. "Naminé, is that you?" Sora asked, seeing the sad expression on the girl. She turned to Sora, smiled, and ran up the street. "Wait! Naminé!" Sora called out. He raced after her, grabbing ahold of her hand. "I've got a message for you." Sora started, "I meant to tell you once this was all over."

He suddenly blinked, and Naminé was no longer there. Instead, a girl with black hair stood there, wearing the Organization's cloak. Her eyes were the same as Naminé's and Kairi's as she turned to him. "Huh? Who are…you?" Sora started, surprised at the new character. The girl looked down, her expression indifferent. Sora felt something come down his cheek, and he let go of the girl's hand and felt a tear on his face. "Wha…why am I…?" Sora questioned, confused.

He looked back up to see the girl place her hood over her head, and she took off into the streets. "Hey, wait!" Sora called out, just as Riku's muffled voice called out, "You gotta wake up!" Sora had his hand reached out to the girl as she disappeared. He retracted it, and placed it onto his head. He felt confused, a mixture of emotions filling up inside him. Sora wondered if this was because of that girl he saw. He needed to find out the answer to all of this, so he took off after the girl, hoping he can reach and ask her some questions.

* * *

 **Riku's Side**

Riku was tugging at Sora's arm as he floated inside the orb. He saw the images of the dream Sora was in, and knew that he needed to wake him up any way he could. He also recalled the words that Gouxus and Ansem told him and Asuna at Twilight Town, and realized that Sora must've been the second victim to be captured, after Leafa. He tried calling out to him, but Sora was sound asleep. Nothing would wake him. _C'mon, Sora! Now is not the time to be dozing off!_ Riku thought to himself as he struggled to pull his best friend out of sleep.

 _(Cue KHDDD OST 'The Dread of Night')_

Suddenly, the dark energy circling Sora's bubble started to swirl outwards, coming together a good ways away from the two boys, forming into a figure. Riku turned and witness this scene take place. The person before him was in a black coat, but it has magenta flare-like marks on the ends of his sleeves and bottom of his coat. His hood was up, but red eyes glowed out from underneath the hood. "Are you what's trapping him in that nightmare?" Riku demanded, pulling out his Keyblade and summoning Trihorn and Paladin to his side. Reflecting the Dream Eater symbol on Riku's back, the Anti-Black Coat produced his Nightmare emblem on the back of his coat, ready to fight. "Cause if you are…I'm what nightmare's fear!" Riku barked, and the two opponents charged at one another

Riku unleashed his Dark Firaga spell at the Anti-Black Coat, hitting on the mark. However, just as he did so, the Nightmare made everything around them turn as dark as night. Sora was no longer visible, and the Anti-Black Coat was trying to make sure he wasn't visible, either. "Trying to hide in the dark, huh?" Riku barked, "Fine by me if you want to try to get away!"

Riku felt the presence of the Anti-Black Coat behind him, and he used his Dark Barrier to block the attacks it unleashed onto him. Riku then used his Counter Aura, unleashing a pulse of dark energy from all about. This was followed by Paladin's Thundaga spell and Trihorn's charging cross attack. The cloaked Nightmare retaliated by summoning a red, four-pronged claw that wrapped itself around Trihorn, squeezing him. Riku charged forward, unleashing his Ice Barrage spell. It created a glacier underneath that sent the Nightmare skyward, making it flail.

Riku turned to Trihorn, who was freed from the attack's clutches, but it was still worn from fighting so much, up to dealing with this battle. "Why don't you take a break, and let Tyrant fight in your place." Trihorn nodded, and Riku switched it out with his Skelterwild, Tyrant. It roared with fury as it appeared, while Riku readied to fight the cloaked Nightmare again.

Skelterwild's style of combat was much more aggressive, not only unleashing tail swipes and chomping attacks, but sending a variety of icy attacks at the Nightmare. The most formidable attack it unleashed was detaching its' head from its' body, and while the head unleashed an icy breath all about, its' body went on a charging rampage. Both were hard to counter, and both were difficult to dodge for the Anti-Black Coat when it was close.

Riku's battle with the Nightmare was similar to Asuna's battle with the Anti-Recon; the combo swings from its' short sword, the pincer claws from the front and below, the poisonous arrows that homed in on Riku and his Spirits, and the red line that, when in contact, would cause the target's stamina to be reduced to barely any, and all the purged stamina to become a mist that the Anti-Black Coat could absorb and heal. The only difference between Asuna's and Riku's fight was that the one Riku fought was not able to speak. The Anti-Recon was only able to speak due to its' experimentation by Gouxus and other members of the Organization.

Riku barely avoided a red line of energy that came in his path, retaliating by charging forward and unleashing his Dark Splicer technique. He started warping about the Anti-Black Coat, unleashing several slashes at a time, moving so quickly that the Nightmare couldn't retaliate. Riku ended the attack by slamming his Keyblade into the ground, unleashing one final burst of energy that tossed away the Nightmare.

"Don't think I'm done with you!" Riku shouted, " _Dual Style! Ghost Drive!_ " Riku fused his Spirits with himself, emanating a ghostly aura. The Anti-Black Coat got up, looking at Riku with its' beady red eyes. It summoned a plethora of poison arrows, and shot them at Riku. He simultaneously unleashed his Ice Barrage at the same time as the Nightmare. The Nightmare was once again shot into the air by a glacier produced underneath it, while Riku's figure was hidden by the blasts of the poison arrows.

Just when the Nightmare though it had Riku, the Keyblade wielder appeared right behind it, having teleported just in the nick of time. He started slashing furiously at the Nightmare while it was stuck in midair, not giving it breathing time to retaliate. Riku was in full concentration of defeating the thing that was causing Sora's nightmares. He unleashed the final attack, unleashing several teleport rushes about the Nightmare, finally unleashing a diving slash that sent the Nightmare crashing into the ground below with an explosive result.

Riku backed off, seeing the Anti-Black Coat stumble as it rose to its' feet, its' eyes flashing at Riku as it readied itself to continue. It unleashed its' red line attack at Riku, who dodged it, then was shocked to see it unleash a pincer attack quickly, snatching Riku and squeezing him. He moaned as he struggled to break free. He finally managed to do so, but was immediately struck by several poison arrows that homed in on him. He fell backwards, but managed to hold on as he landed onto his feet, panting. Fortunately, Tyrant gave Riku the ability to avoid poison affects, but the attack still cut down his stamina a good deal.

The Anti-Black Coat charged in, ready to finish Riku off with a combo attack. Riku glared at the opponent in front of him. "Like I'll let you beat me!" Riku barked, and as the Nightmare got close, Riku unleashed his Limit Storm. Because of the lack of stamina he had, his sword spin attack was that much more powerful than before. The Anti-Black Coat was knocked aways, and tumbled to the ground. Riku still had enough of his Ghost Drive left to unleash one final series of attacks onto the opponent. He started warping around, continuing to attack the Nightmare with everything he had. With one final flurry of slashes, Riku unleashed the Ghost Drive's finishing attack, unleashing a series of teleport rushes, followed swiftly by a diving slash that slammed the Nightmare heavily into the ground.

Riku teleported a safe distance from the Nightmare as his Dual Style wore off, and his Spirits reappeared by his side once again. They watched as the area cleared itself of the darkness. The Nightmare rose into the air, its' body stiff as it slowly disappeared in front of Riku in a similar fashion as a Nightmare did. It was finally defeated.

Riku sighed in relief, recalled his Spirits into their cards, then he turned to see Sora still hanging inside the bubble, fast asleep. Even though the Nightmare was gone, he still wasn't awakened, yet. Riku rushed up to his best friend, looking at his figure with worry. "Sora, don't chase the dreams." he warned him, "They'll lead you nowhere, just to an abyss you'll never be able to wake up from."

Just then, Riku noticed that Sora's body began to distort, followed by the entire area. The entire place was warping into a new environment. Riku now stood in front of the Memory Skyscraper in the city below the Organization's stronghold. "What? What's going on in Sora's world?" Riku questioned, looking about. Parts of the area shifted back to where Riku was before to the area in front of the skyscraper. "Why won't he open his eyes?" Riku demanded, "Is he still in the nightmare?"

"That is right." a familiar voice answered Riku, surprising him. "Ansem!" Riku barked, gritting his teeth and ready to fight again. "Sora can no longer wake up." Ansem explained, "No matter how many nightmares you consume, you cannot wake someone who has fallen into the chasm of dream." "What?" Riku questioned, confused as the environment now held back at the tower of the stronghold, but it was distorting. "Dreams hold our memories. Sleep holds our dreams." Ansem explained, "And darkness…it holds our sleep. Sora's heart belongs to the darkness now."

"Sora would never give in to the darkness!" Riku barked angrily. "But you feel it, don't you?" Ansem asked, "This world, the nightmare, the abyss. Why haven't you returned to the reality whence you came?" Riku thought for a second, then he gasped in realization, "No. This is a…" "Dream of a dream. A twofold nightmare." Ansem answered, "This whole journey, you have been inside Sora's dreams. And now darkness within darkness awaits you."

At these words, Riku felt the ground beneath him start to sink. He was shocked, and looked down to see a hole of darkness that slowly made Riku sink into, like it was quicksand. Riku struggled to get out, but he wasn't able to do so. "No. I can't get loose!" Riku moaned as he was halfway in. Riku reached a hand upwards as his head and body sunk into the darkness completely, and everything went black.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Struggling Memories in a Dream! Vs. Xemnas!**

 **Sora's Side**

Sora continued to wander the streets of the black city, although it was much different to what he remembered. Believing this might still be a dream version of the world, Sora continued on his path see many white-striped buildings that were blocking his path forward, but that he was able to use a Reality Shift that was pretty much the same as Riku's in this world, creating the Combined Keyblade that he and a ghostly image of Riku used to slash through the building, leaving the rubble behind, forming pathways that led further on. There were plenty of Nightmares that he had to deal with, some similar to the ones Riku had to deal with, such as Drak Quacks, Skelterwilds and Keeba Tigers.

Sora had his partners, Wattson the Thunderaffe, and Flare the Tyranto Rex, fighting alongside him, both of which were powerful in their own manner. Wattson unleashed dashing attacks and thunder magic while creating protections and hasten boosts for Sora. Flare was using its incredible physical strength while unleashing fire attacks that damaged a wide-ranged area. Sora's attacks that he set up included Ars Arcanum, Faith, Triple Plasma, Curaga, and Sonic Blade.

While Sora destroyed the buildings with the Reality Shift, he came across blue-striped buildings that suddenly rose and pushed Sora up into higher levels of the city, reaching the rooftops, where he was able to progress further. He could see the path set out for him, and although he felt a part of this to be a trap, he still wanted to figure out who that girl in the black coat was. He felt that he was able to endure anything that the Organization could pull on him, and that he, his Spirits, and the hearts he shared with all of his friends would be enough to help him. With that kind of confidence in place, Sora was not gonna back away from the path ahead.

As soon as he reached the top of one building, he saw the girl in the black coat, staring at the distorting path ahead, with the aqua green energy rising up from below like heat vapors. Sora approached the person from behind. "C'mon, wait up. Who are you?" Sora questioned. The cloaked figure reached up and lowered her hood, only for Sora to see a different, but very familiar face. The blonde hair that spiked upwards in the front, the blue eyes like Sora's. There was no doubt who he was.

He turned and smiled at Sora, who was amazed by this encounter. "You're…Roxas." Sora realized, "How can you be here? Am I dreaming?" Roxas shook his head without a word of response. "C'mon, say something." Sora told him.

"This could have been the other way around." Roxas told the confused Sora, "But it really has to be you." "What do you mean?" Sora asked. "There are so many hearts that are connected to yours." Roxas continued, "You're me, so you can feel what I felt."

Sora sighed and said, "No. Roxas, you're you. We're not the same. I wanted to tell you that. That you deserve as much as I do to be your own person." Roxas looked slightly surprised, then he smiled as he responded, "Sora, see? That's why it has to be you."

Roxas approached Sora, and grabbed Sora's hands. Sora looked from Roxas to his held hands, wondering what he was planning. Suddenly, Sora started to feel something enter his heart. A flow of memories that were not his own, but of the one who held his hand. Sora's face tightened as he endured the memories that became a part of his, with the emotions that came with it. Happiness. Sadness. Laughter. Anger. Friendships. Enemies. All the things that Roxas had felt were suddenly placed into Sora's heart.

When the memories ceased, Sora was dazed, feeling the happiness and the pain that had entered his heart. Roxas was no longer there, his location had changed to a new path in the dream version of the Organization's world, and he found himself in his regular garments again. Sora still had his hands out where Roxas held them, but Sora didn't move. All he could think about was what happened just now, along with the memories he had gained. "Not again." Sora moaned, "Did they cause all this pain?" Sora curled his fists as he roared up high, "What do you want me to see?!"

As he waited for an answer, Riku's muffled voice echoed, "Sora, don't chase the dreams. They'll lead you nowhere, just to an abyss you'll never be able to wake up from." Whether Sora heard it or not, he didn't respond to it. Instead, he sighed as he looked down, not sure if he got an answer. Instead, he glared as he looked up at the path again, wondering if it would lead him to where the Organization was. _I'll make them pay for placing all this pain in Roxas._ Sora thought to himself. With his thoughts set, he progressed further on the path.

He proceeded as he led to a blue-striped platform with buildings attached, which compressed and decompressed very quickly, sending Sora up like it was a trampoline. White-striped buildings rose to block his path, but Sora used his Reality Shift to cut them up and make them fall. The path ahead was nothing but broken grounds and fallen buildings. It was a one-way path, so he had no choice but to take it.

The Nightmares were incredibly powerful, and appeared in awkward areas. However, it was the path itself that was the more difficult part. Not only did Sora have to utilize his Reality Shift to clear a path for him, but there was also the floating red-striped buildings that floated in the air. They somehow detected Sora, angled themselves towards him, and shot at him like massive javelins. Sora had to time his Reality Shift right in order to cut them up before they connected with Sora. This was slightly difficult at times, considering he also had to deal with fighting monsters at the same time.

After a while of running along fallen buildings, Sora found himself in a town square part of the area, seemingly ripped from the rest of the city, and the path of white-striped fallen buildings that led off into the distant vapors of energy. Sora recovered himself, seeing as the area was clear of Nightmares and all other kinds of trouble. "This is seriously getting nowhere!" Sora moaned, looking about.

Suddenly, Sora saw a pair of familiar characters near the fallen buildings. It was Kirito and Asuna, standing side by side, looking at Sora. "Kirito! Asuna!" Sora called out, happy to see his friends there. He raced towards them as they turned and walked down the fallen buildings. Sora attempted to race after them, but someone placed a hand on his shoulder and cried, "Wait!" Sora stopped, turning around to see none other than Leafa, standing right behind him, still wearing her Sleeping World attire.

"Leafa? What are you doing here?" Sora asked, "I thought you were taken by the Organization." Leafa looked down slightly, sad. "I am." she replied to the confused Sora, "And if things pan out the way they are, you will, too!" "What do you mean?" Sora questioned, turning fully to her.

Leafa turned to one side as she explained, "I was tricked. Those guys created a Nightmare replica of Recon to lure me to them." "They what?" Sora questioned, surprised that they were able to do that. "They used my desperation to find Recon against me." she muttered, closing her eyes, "They knew my heart well, and made it easy for them to capture me and send me into the darkness…"

She then looked up and smiled at Sora. "However, since you and I are considered parallel versions of one another, I was somehow able to reach you. But, I don't think it will last that long." She turned her body to Sora as she warned him, "Sora, the Organization is using your heart against you. If you keep progressing through this dream, you will never wake up from it!"

Sora looked at Leafa's serious expression, then he smiled. "I know that this is a dream, but I don't have any other path to take, right now." Leafa looked surprised at this. "Listen, I know there's a chance I might have to fight the Organization, and that this dream is not gonna help me get back home. Even so, it's not like they are gonna let me out of this dream. However, I know one thing; even if you and I are both sent into the darkness, Riku, Kirito, Asuna and all our friends are out there to pull us out."

Leafa was perplexed by Sora's statement, but then she chuckled. "What?" Sora asked. "Nothing, it's just that…I can't believe how optimistic you are, despite knowing what's ahead." Leafa answered with a smile, "Still you are right; Our friends and family are out there, and I firmly believe that they'll rescue me, and you if you get dragged down." "Who said I was gonna make it easy for them?" Sora asked, leaning back, "If I'm gonna go down, I'm gonna take at least one of them with me!" Leafa nodded in agreement. That was the same exact thing she felt when facing the Organization.

Sora reached forward and took Leafa's hands. "I promise you, we're gonna get through this!" Sora told her, "For now, keep your heart strong, okay? Know that I'm always a part of your heart!" "Thank you." Leafa responded, "I will do that, cause we have each other. After all, I'm a part of your heart, too!" Sora grinned, then he blinked, and suddenly, Leafa disappeared. Sora looked about, wondering where she went. "Leafa!" Sora called out. He didn't hear a response. Leafa had already returned to her sleep in the darkness again. "Just you wait, Leafa." Sora muttered, "I swear to you, we will fix this!" He turned to the path where the dream versions of Kirito and Asuna went to, and followed after them.

As he chased through the line of fallen buildings, seeing two figures off in the distance that were distorted thanks to the vapors of energy surrounding the bridge. At first, Sora thought it to be Kirito and Asuna, but as he drew closer, he could see they were a different, but familiar pair; Riku and Kairi, both of them in their modern looks. Sora smiled at the sight of them as he got closer and closer. "Riku, Kairi, I found you!" Sora cheered as the two stopped with their backs to Sora

Sora caught up to them and doubled over to catch his breath. Sora looked up to see the two turn to him, but their figures started to change. Sora was startled at this, looking to the two as they changed completely into two different characters. One was a young woman with short blue hair and lightning blue eyes. the other being a tall young man with brown hair fashioned with a look similar to the young man in the black coat. It was Aqua and Terra, both smiling at Sora.

"Who…?" Sora started, wondering who the two were. They looked so familiar to him. "Ven." Terra addressed Sora. "Ven." Aqua echoed. Sora was confused at who Ven was. What he also didn't realize was that his entire figure had transformed into the very same boy the two addressed him as.

Terra and Aqua reached out their hands to Sora. Sora looked to them, and started to take them. However, just as he was about to do so, Terra and Aqua's figures changed as they lowered their hands and turned around, leaving Sora as their figures shifted back to Riku and Kairi, then to Kirito and Asuna. Sora's figure changed back to his attire before entering the dream realm, and almost shifting to Leafa's figure before he started to chase after his friends. Something seem to slow Sora down, as if he was running in slow motion. "What is going on?" Sora wondered. The two figures kept shifting into the three different pairs that wandered away, their figures distorting in the vapors.

Riku's muffled voice once again called out, "Sora! Don't! You gotta wake up! Sora!" This time, Sora looked back slightly, wondering if he just heard Riku's voice just then. He turned in time to see the pair suddenly vanish in front of him. Once they vanished, the whole area distorted, reverting Sora back in front of the Memory Skyscraper. "Wait!" Sora called out to the disappeared pair. He needed to know what was going on. He wanted to find out who the pair were that he met only recently. They seemed so familiar but he didn't know who they were.

As he struggled to run, Sora saw a spec of light that suddenly appeared, and it shined brightly, enveloping Sora. Suddenly, he started recalling lost memories that he had when he was four years old. He remembered his constant races with Riku back on the Destiny Islands. He recalled that one moment when he passed by the young man that he had just met, then to watching Riku encounter that same young man, which Riku never told what he had told him.

He then remembered the young lady that suddenly appeared one twilight afternoon on the Destiny Islands, meeting him and Riku, smiling at them. He then remembered the promise that she told Sora, about if Riku ever went off the wrong path, Sora would help lead him back. Sora also then realized why the lady looked familiar, too. It was a recent memory, when Sora almost lost Kirito, Asuna, Leafa and Recon thanks to Oberon, only to have Asuna free all of them, and enter into the Aqua Soul Drive. _That must be her!_ Sora told himself, _That has to be Asuna's sister, Aqua…_

Suddenly, Aqua's figure distorted, surprising Sora. She disappeared, only to see the back of Heartless Ansem standing aways. As he turned, Sora suddenly got pushed away, and everything went white.

Moments later, Sora felt himself falling and landing on the path of fallen buildings once again, the light rising about him like fire, dwindling away. Xigbar stood right in front of where Sora fell. "Oopsy-daisy." Xigbar stated sarcastically, "Wasn't easy putting you into a second sleep, and he almost woke you up."

Sora rose up onto one foot and hand, catching his breath. "So then, all that stuff I just saw…did you put that in my head?" Sora questioned, rising to his feet and glaring dazedly at the man before him. "No. That wasn't 'stuff', it was a dream." Xigbar corrected him, "The falling asleep part was definitely our bad. But we can't put stuff in your head, not anymore at least."

Sora looked confused, and Xigbar read his expression and added, "Gouxus was planning to change your's and Leafa's outlook on the light while you were asleep, but it seems one of you guys was able to beat us to the punch. Still, it wasn't all a waste. Gouxus did help us keep track of you, lead you all the way here." Sora had a feeling it was Riku, Kirito or Asuna that had completed the task, and it was the third person that he was right about.

"But getting back to your that stuff in your head while you were asleep." Xigbar digressed, "I'm kinda curious about what was going on as well. Hey, I got an idea. Ask your heart. See if it's got a clue." "Well…my heart was aching." Sora thought out loud, "That's why I kept going." "Oh… Thank you, Sora's heart, for pushing him right into our clutches." Xigbar said sarcastically, "Aren't hearts great? Steer us wrong every time."

Sora glared up at Xigbar, the pieces of the puzzle starting to click in his head. Ever since he felt the memories of Roxas enter him, Sora knew that one detail that was told to him before was actually wrong. "You know, right, because you all have hearts!" Sora claimed, "Axel and Roxas and Naminé, and that other girl. I felt what Roxas felt and…they laughed together, got mad, and they grieved. You need to have a heart to cry!"

Xigbar chuckled. "It's about time you noticed." he told Sora. "Indeed." said a familiar voice from behind, "A heart is never lost for good." Sora turned to see none other than Xemnas step out of a Corridor of Darkness. "There may have been variances in our dispositions, but a number of us unquestionably showed signs of a burgeoning replacement. Once born, the heart can also be nurtured. Our experiments creating Heartless were attempts to control the mind, and convince it to renounce its sense of self."

 _Controlling the mind?_ Sora thought, _That sounds a lot like what Kirito and Asuna said Sugou was trying to do before they stopped him. His Heartless and Nobody were attempting similar things, too. Guess that proves that he really was the counterpart of Xehanort._

"But understand, one can banish the heart from the body, but the body will try to replace it the first chance it gets, for as many times as it takes." Xemnas continued, "And so I knew, even after we were divided into Heartless and Nobodies, it was just a temporary separation."

"Why, then?" Sora demanded, "Why did you lie to them and tell them they had no hearts?!" To this, Xigbar answered, "Xemnas and Xehanort formed the Organization for a specific reason; round up a bunch of empty husks, hook them up to Kingdom Hearts, then fill them all with the exact same heart and mind. Translation; they were gonna turn all the members into Xehanort." "Make more Xehanorts?" Sora questioned, shocked at this revelation, "You tricked your friends to…"

"It wasn't required for every member." Xemnas continued, drawing Sora's attention back to him, "I believe you were informed that Sugou, the man from the alternate dimension, was my Somebody's dimensional counterpart. Since he already possessed a heart that sought darkness, there was no need to change his Nobody. He had already qualified to join our ranks because he thought and acted like us."

Sora was shocked at this, then turned to Xigbar, and asked, "But you…aren't you scared of just turning into someone else?" Xigbar smirked menacingly. "Me? I'm already half-Xehanort." he answered, glaring down at Sora with his eye, to which Sora realized was the very same as the eyes of Xemnas and Ansem. "That's nuts…" Sora gasped.

Xemnas continued to explain, "However, through weakness of body…weakness of will…or weakness of trust, most of the original members we had chosen for the Organization were inadequate. Thus, naturally, they never had a chance to attain their goal. Yet, even this was to be expected." Sora gritted his teeth as he glared at Xemnas, angry at the lack of sympathy for his comrades.

"We have learned of the heart's folly, and we have achieved our other goals." Xehanort finished, "This last excursion has proven to be a worthy closing assignment for the Organization."

"Just stop it!" Sora barked, "You treat people's hearts like bottles on a shelf, but they're not!" He produced his Keyblade as he continued, "Hearts are made of the people we meet, and how we feel about them. They're what ties us together even when we're apart! They're what…make me strong."

"Duh!" Xigbar responded, "You're strong because of the ties you have with other people. As if the Keyblade would choose a wimp like you. But no pouting. We see much bigger and better things in your future…once you side with us."

Sora looked down at the Keyblade he held, then tightened his grip as he admitted, "I know the Keyblade didn't choose me, and I don't care. I'm proud to be a small part of something bigger; the people it did choose." Sora focused his eyes on Xigbar, who was shocked. The images of all the people connected to Sora suddenly appeared behind him, from Riku and Kairi, to Donald, Goofy and Mickey, to Roxas and Xion, to Ven, Terra and Aqua, and finally, to Kirito, Asuna, Leafa and Yui. All of them stood ready to fight as Sora declared, "My friends. They are my powers!"

Xemnas narrowed his eyes, seeing Sora's resolve. "Those are just words. Y-You've lost!" Xigbar barked, taking a step back. He was tensed up at this point, then he snarled, "Fine. See where your power gets you here." He looked from Sora to his old boss as he shouted, "Xemnas! He's all yours." With that order, Xigbar disappeared into a Corridor of Darkness.

Sora turned to see Xemnas raise his arms, and suddenly, the two fallen buildings that were on either side of the building they were on broke free of their positions. Xemnas floated into the air as the two buildings floated right above him on either side. Sora summoned Blaze and Wattson to his side, both of which were ready to fight. "As your flesh bears the sigil, so your name shall be knowns as that of the recusant." Xemnas told him. The battle between the two was about to begin.

Xemnas teleported to the edge of the building they were standing on, and started tossing the buildings at Sora, making them bounce and roll at him like barrels. Sora charged forward, and used his Slide Roll technique to quickly get underneath the two. Xemnas produced three more, tossing them at Sora, but he quickly avoided them, unleashing his Sonic Blade technique at him, striking him several times before he moved away in the form of a dark orb.

Sora pursued as Blaze charged in from the opposite side of the dark orb, creating a pincer attack on Xemnas. He reappeared, summoning his Ethereal Blades, two laser-like blades from the palm of his hands, and unleashed several strikes that sent Blaze flying and placed Sora on the defensive. Xemnas disappeared, quickly appearing behind Sora again, unleashing a propellor spin with his blades. Sora got knocked flying, but retaliated with his Payback Raid, unleashing a Strike Raid at the defenseless Xemnas.

Sora came back down, pursuing the ever-moving black orb Xemnas was in. He kept appearing all about Sora, hoping to throw him off guard. Sora and his Spirits, however, were keeping their guard up, able to keep on their toes against Xemnas and his onslaught. Sora managed to guard an attack from the front, and unleashed his Ars Arcanum technique, swinging wildly with a string of combo swings at Xemnas, ending with a heavy swing.

Xemnas moved aways from Sora, and started circling him, summoning lasers all about him. "This isn't good!" Sora muttered. "Fire!" Xemnas shouted, crossing his hands. Sora endured the blast of laser shots all about him, but fell to one knee because of it. Xemnas raced towards Sora to finish him, but Wattson used a laser shot that ricochet in midair, striking Xemnas in time for Sora to use Curaga to heal himself. "I'm back in the game!" Sora cheered, glaring at Xemnas and unleashing a Triple Plasma, sending three electrical spheres at the Nobody, hitting them with all three shots. Sora led his Spirits in for the charge against him.

Xemnas was extremely agile, moving about the area in his dark orb, coming out with either blade swings, laser fire, or a roundhouse kick. One kick struck Sora's stomach and winded him, sending him flying. He almost got struck down by the Nobody's blade after the attack, but unleashed his Faith spell to push away Xemnas and healed himself. Sora kept his guard up while combating him, but Xemnas was doing the same, since he also summoned barriers in front of him to protect himself when he had the chance. He also summoned multiple barriers around Sora, attempting to box him in, but Sora's athletic skills helped him escape.

Sora and his Spirits kept up the fight, utilizing their combined skills in the battle. Sora even linked with Blaze to unleash the 'Link Action: Flame Raid', which mad Sora ride on Blaze's back and guide him as he charged around the battlefield, breathing fire or slamming into Xemnas whenever the opportunity revealed itself.

The Nobody took a heavy beating, but he suddenly unleashed a burst of energy, and suddenly, Sora and his Spirits found themselves one end of the building, and Xemnas floating beyond the other end. Sora adapted quickly, and started racing towards Xemnas as he summoned two buildings out of nowhere, and tossed them like pinwheels as they vertically rolled down the building. Sora's divided up as they dodged them. Xemnas then summoned three more buildings, and made them bounce as they tumbled horizontally down the building platform. Sora avoided the first two by sliding underneath, but mis-timed the third building, and he crashed into it, causing him to fall over. Sora massaged his head as he rose, and saw Xemnas summon one more building, and tossed it well enough to make it slide down at Sora. He panicked, but Wattson came from behind, picked up Sora by his hoodie, and helped him leap over the building while Blaze took the full blow of the building's impact, making it flip over the building and fall on its' side.

Sora regained himself as Wattson dropped him, turning to Blaze, who got back on its' feet again, roaring in fury at Xemnas, as if to tell him it was not down yet. Sora smirked at Blaze, then turned to Xemnas, who declared something as he summoned another building, and sent it flying so strongly at one end of the building platform, it started to flip about, tossing Sora into the air as his Spirits retreated into their cards. Sora utilized his Glide ability to float in midair, coming closer to Xemnas.

The Nobody summoned five buildings this time, tossing them one at at time at Sora. With the fifth one, Sora saw it glow pink as it stood in between him and Xemnas, and he quickly entered the Reality Shift, completing the challenge it gave to allow Sora and a ghostly image of Riku to swing the Combined Keyblade at the building furiously. Not only did the building shatter, but they also got Xemnas.

There was a bright light, and the pieces of the building Sora broke apart formed a rising path towards Xemnas, who was dazed by the attack. Sora utilized Flowmotion as he raced and ground up the path, reaching Xemnas, and slamming him with the power of the Flowmotion. He then unleashed his Ars Arcanum on him, swinging furiously with all he had, ending with a final slash that knocked him to the ground.

Xemnas recovered himself, and in a flash of dark energy, Sora's team and Xemnas found themselves back on the building platform they were on before, and they resumed the battle. Xemnas became more fierce with his attacks, not giving Sora any time to recover as he relentlessly pursued him. Wattson and Blaze did their best to support Sora with their attacks, but Xemnas wasn't gonna leave them alone to attack him, either. He kept the two Spirits out of the way as he kept attacking Sora.

The Keyblade wielder was growing more and more tired as he used his Keyblade to endure the swinging ethereal blades. "You keep enduring, and yet you never fall." Xemnas growled at Sora, his voice emphasizing the syllables every time he swung, "Is this the power that which to speak of? I'm deeply disappointed." "Trust me, I have a lot more power than that…" Sora responded, "With my friends' hearts by my side, I promise you, I will always have the strength to beat anyone!"

Sora flipped over a cross-slash made by Xemnas, firing his Triple Plasma at point-blank range, shocking him three times. Sora then backed off as Wattson and Blaze came to his side. "Let's go! _Dual Action! Chaos Snake!_ " Sora fused with his Spirits' powers, and unleashed a swirling stream of dark energy at Xemnas. He attempted to escape the energy stream in a dark orb, but Sora kept shifting the beam in pursuit, moving along with Xemnas.

After a few seconds, Xemnas became tired of the pursuit, and charged at Sora, attempting to stop him with his Ethereal blades. He pushed against the beam with his incredible powers, glaring at Sora as the Keyblade wielder struggled to try to knock him out. Sora used every ounce of his strength he had left, and unleashed a final blast of energy all about him. Xemnas roared at he was engulfed in it. From outside the floating building, the Chaos Snake's final blast was so powerful, it nearly engulfed a third of the stage.

Xemnas was tossed into the air, his body enveloped in dark vapors as he disappeared into thin air. Although Sora won the battle, he became incredibly exhausted from fighting off Xemnas. His Spirits were no longer with him, and his body started producing a black smoke. He toppled backwards, exhausted. He was so tired, his Keyblade disappeared as he didn't have the strength to keep it with him. Why was he feeling this way? Surely, Sora felt he shouldn't be this tired after a fight. Was it because of the dark smoke from his body?

Just then, a Corridor of Darkness opened up, and the same young man Sora had met countless times reappeared once more, standing over him. "You…again." Sora panted, looking up at the man's face. "You just make it too easy." the young man stated, "I know you think you've won, but you lost the moment you dived this far in. You're in the deepest pit of slumber, and you've worn yourself down to nothing. There's no returning to the world above."

"What do you mean?" Sora moaned. "We told you. It was not the Sleeping Keyholes that guided you." the young man responded, "They are not the reason you are here. You've been on a path, one we laid out for you. That sigil on your chest is the proof." He pointed to the white cross on Sora's shirt underneath his vest. Sora placed a hand on it as he lifted his head to look at it, confused. "See? That sigil, the X, it tells us where you are at all times." the young man explained, tracing an X with his finger, "This was also how we lured your friend, Leafa, into falling into darkness. She had already been marked with the sigil, just like you did." Sora thought hazily, then finally remembered that he saw the white X on her top, similar to Sora's white X on his shirt.

"You had wondered aloud before why we kept showing up where you were." the young man continued, "It's because we need you, Sora. You and Leafa. Or, to be more precise, we need what will be left of the two of you; the fifteenth and sixteenth dark vessels."

"Why…I…" Sora whispered, seeing his vision starting to darken. "Why was it assured you would come here today? Because I followed my destined path, and I'm here looking at you right now." He knelt down to Sora as he tried rubbing his eyes to stay awake, but had no strength to even move his arms. "You can move through time, but time itself is immovable. Today, all of my selves throughout time were meant to gather here, and to welcome you and Leafa as our fifteenth and sixteenth member. These facts cannot be changed."

Sora could barely think now as he mumbled, "What's…gonna happen…" He couldn't even find a way to finish his sentence, and the darkness around his body started to swallow him more and more. "I have now told you all that I know." the young man stated, "We are all here, and what the future holds in store is beyond my sight. I will return to my own time, and grow into the man who becomes all these others. While I know this future, now that I have lived it, returning to my own time will erase the memories and experiences I have gained here. Still my appointed path is now etched in my heart, which will first lead me to seek the outside world."

Sora could feel himself drifting away, with no power allowing him to stay awake. All he could think of at this point was his three friends that were still out there in the Sleeping worlds. He wondered if they were okay, or whether they knew what was happening to him. "Riku…Kirito…Asuna…" he moaned. "Your heart will sleep forever in the folds of darkness." the young man told Sora, "And your body will be another vessel for me. So light gives way to darkness. Good night, Sora." He reached out a hand to Sora as he closed his eyes, and everything went dark.

He could feel himself falling deeper and deeper into darkness, unable to escape, with no power to even move. As he fell, however, a ball of light containing an individual that he once rescued flew down to him. Sora's body started to be enveloped in the darkness, but the light approached him, and started to shine brighter and brighter. It enveloped Sora's body, and suddenly, he found himself wearing a full body armor of gold, silver and black metal pieces, with red lines on his thighs and waist. His helmet had a visor, along with two silver horns on his head. He gently landed on his back on his Station of Awakening, looking up at the black abyss above, waiting for the one person who would set him free from slumber.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Light of the Darkness! Vs. Heartless Ansem!**

 **Riku's Side**

Riku's eyes were closed as he was in a dark abyss, his body glowing slightly within the pitch black area. He didn't make any signs of opening until he heard Ansem's voice speak in front of him. "At the start of your test, when you struck out from that tiny island, you saw me there dressed in a robe. Immediately you knew something was wrong, so without even knowing it, you dove into Sora's dream."

Riku opened his eyes, and looked up at the Heartless Ansem, standing in front of him as he finished, "And you became exactly what that sigil on your back represents; a Dream Eater to protect Sora from nightmares." "Me? I'm a Dream Eater?" Riku asked. "Correct." Ansem answered, pointing a finger at Riku, "But you failed to protect him. After all your efforts to command the darkness and protect those you cherish, it is a shame you locked that power away in the end."

Riku looked down, hearing Ansem's words, then he curled his fists as he said, "Except…it's not over. I can still save Sora." "So you understand what to do." Ansem responded, narrowing his eyes, "Set the darkness in you free, and you can rescue your friend." He raised a hand to Riku, as if he was welcoming him to the power of darkness.

"Ansem. Or…Xehanort." Riku addressed the man in front of him, "You used to be a Keyblade wielder. But darkness stole your heart, and the Keyblade with it. Don't you see? That's half the reason I'm even on this journey. After allowing darkness into my heart, am I still fit to wield the Keyblade? Even after locking you away, here you are, haunting me again. So I get it now. There's no point in trying to hold the darkness back." "At last, you see clearly." Ansem stated with a hint of happiness in Riku's words, still holding his hand up in welcome.

"You know…when I look at you…there's this memory that flashes back." Riku stated, looking at the palm of his weapon hand, seeing the face of the brown-haired man that he met so many years ago, "A secret I said I'd keep when I was little. The main reason I kept dreaming about seeing the outside world…was 'cause of him. My journey begins here, and now."

He summoned his Keyblade into his hand, raising it horizontally in front of him. "I'm going back to the real world, and then to Sora's side." Riku declared, and Ansem lowered his welcoming hand. "That…is your answer?" Ansem growled. "Yes. I know the way." Riku replied, "Consume the darkness, return it to light." He got into his fighter's stance, ready to do exactly that for Ansem.

 _(Cue KH3D OST 'L'Eminenza Oscura I')_

"You can try." Ansem growled, and he crossed his arms as the scenery changed into a purple and black swirling abyss, and the two began floating in midair. Ansem summoned his Guardian Heartless behind him. Riku's Spirits were not able to summon themselves in midair, so he was on his own as he prepared to fight Ansem.

Immediately, he knew he was at a disadvantage in this space, meaning he had to find some way to create ground. Before he could figure out how, Ansem floated above and around Riku, summoning several energy disc blades that homed in on Riku. He used his Dark Barrier to block all of them, making them scatter into particles.

Ansem then created a cone of dark energy, and rushed at Riku. He started air dashing about the area, moving as quickly as he could, trying to avoid getting hit by Ansem. "Looks like you're trying to run from the darkness!" Ansem taunted. _Dammit! I can't fight at my best in the air!_ Riku thought to himself, _Is there any way of making this battle on the ground?_

Riku dodged to one side of Ansem's rush, saw an opening, and dashed into a Sliding Crescent technique. The moment Ansem was doubled back by the technique, Riku saw the pink aura, and immediately went into a Reality Shift. He completed slashing the chains, and unlocked the Combined Keyblade. He and an astral image of Sora slashed Ansem several times, and the attack not only did plenty onto the target, but it forced Ansem to produce a platform for all to stand on. Now, it was time for the counterattack.

Paladin and Tyrant reappeared by his side, and the two charged in as Riku unleashed a Dark Firaga that struck its' target. Ansem endured, then got subjected to Tyrant as he snatched him in its' jaws, shaking him about, and tossing him away, followed by Paladin's swift slashes from its' blade.

Ansem landed back down, and saw Riku racing in with a fast assault. "Protect me!" he told his Guardian, who came in front of him. Riku slashed strongly at the Guardian, but he knew that so long as Ansem was still able to go, the Guardian could not be defeated. Instead, Riku unleashed his Dark Splicer to start attacking Ansem at random directions, catching him off guard and preventing him from blocking his attacks.

As Riku struck him with a final blow, Paladin rode on Tyrant as it charged at Ansem. Paladin leapt off, diving at Ansem with a thrusted blade. The Guardian raised its' hands, unleashing an overhead slash downward, striking both of the Spirits. Riku came from behind and attempted to unleash his Sliding Crescent, but Ansem flew to one side, avoiding the attack, and unleashing more energy disc blades that homed in on Riku, who took the full blunt of the attack. He toppled backwards, but caught himself with one hand and flipped back onto his feet as Paladin used Curaga to heal the team.

Ansem and his Guardian were a strong pair that were better up close and personal, but also strong from a distance by throwing energy disc blades that homed in on their target. Riku had to keep on his toes as he and his Spirits were doing anything they could to get at him, all the while avoiding the Guardian's assault and defensive measures on its' master.

As Riku blocked an attack from the Guardian's swiping blow, and skidded backwards. As he came to a halt, he felt the ground beneath him start to shake. The platform they were on wasn't going to last much longer. "I have to hurry!" Riku growled, glaring at Ansem and the Guardian, who summoned more energy discs. Riku used his Zero Graviga to cause the homing attack to miss its' target, surprising Ansem. Riku then followed this up with an Ice Barrage, sending Ansem into the air with a glacier from below. "Paladin, unleash your Thundaga!" Riku declared. Paladin did just that, striking Ansem with a lighting bolt.

Ansem was coming back down, and Riku saw him and the Guardian charging up for something. If memory suited him, he was gonna unleash his powerful shockwave attack. "Like I let you do that!" Riku declared, and he twirled his Keyblade into position, and swiftly struck him with his Zantetsuken just as the man landed. There was a moment's pause, then Ansem toppled over, his Guardian disappearing from him. Riku's final attack did the job in finishing him.

As Ansem straightened himself back up, the floor disappeared, and the two fell down further into the dark vortex below, landing on what looked like a large, black, meshed floor, surrounded by swirling violet energy that was in brighter shades than before. Ansem stood near the edge as Riku landed close in front of him.

"Ansem! You're part of my heart now. Part of the light!" Riku shouted, raising his Keyblade to continue fighting. "Ever the fool, boy." Ansem growled, emanating a stronger dark energy from his body, "And forever a pawn of the darkness!"

 _(Cue KH3D OST 'L'Eminenza Oscura II')_

The dark energy became larger than ever before, shrouding itself around Ansem, forming a large orb of black, organic energy with Ansem in the center. Large wings formed on either side, and the Guardian appeared on top of the black orb, larger than before. Ansem was not holding back, now.

Riku and his Spirits charged in as the Guardian unleashed dark shots of energy outwards, swarming in onto the trio. They leapt about, avoiding the shots, then Riku unleashed his Dark Splicer at Ansem, striking him repeatedly, while Tyrant unleashed a freezing breath and Paladin used Thundaga again. The full force of the attacks didn't even cause Ansem to flinch. Instead, the Guardian slammed his fists down on top of Riku, putting him into the ground. He flipped onto his feet again, and unleashed his Limit Storm, slashing heavily with his sword spin. He backed off, grabbing a Mega Potion and downing it, restoring his health before continuing.

Riku was about to go back into the battle again when suddenly, Ansem and the Guardian released a power that sent Riku and his Spirits all the way to the far end of the battlefield. "Look who's trying to run away, now!" Riku barked, and he charged back to Ansem again, who summoned a pair of large balls of dark energy. As Riku and his Spirits continued to race, Ansem unleashed light purple bursts of darkness in front of him, which merged into the orbs, and fired quick lasers which struck all about Riku and his Spirits, striking down Tyrant, and grazing Riku's cheek and pant legs. He ignored the singes and continued forward with Paladin as Tyrant tried raising itself again.

Ansem then summoned a rain of dark energy that fell all about the two. One blast made Paladin stumble and fall, while one that appeared in Riku's path blinded him in the smoke. When he reappeared, he saw that he was heading to one of the large orbs in front of Ansem. He tried to avoid it, but it was producing a gravitational pull that sucked Riku into it, trapping him within. He struggled to break out as Ansem positioned the orb in front of him, unleashing a storm of shots onto Riku, and finishing it with an explosion that sent Riku flying backwards. He toppled over, groaning as he got back up. _He's much stronger than before._ he thought to himself, _I need to be more careful on those attacks he delivers!_

Riku's Spirits rejoined him as Paladin used Curaga again, healing the team. Riku then unleashed his Dark Firaga just as Ansem unleashed his own Dark Firaga. The two attacks collided, canceling each other out. Riku then used the stalled moment to unleash the Zantetsuken, slashing quickly onto Ansem, delivering heavy damage. Ansem retaliated by backing off and unleashing waves of dark energy at Riku, who countered with Zero Graviga, making the attack misfire.

The battle was brutal and full of dark attacks from both Riku and Ansem. Ansem and his Guardian were not fooling around, unleashing dark energy attacks in the form of crescent waves, shots, Dark Firaga, downward punches, and even more energy disc blades. Of course, this was all the attacks that he unleashed when Riku and his Spirits were up close.

When he unleashed the power that sent Riku flying into the back of the arena, he summoned more pairs of dark orbs in front of him, blocking the path for Riku to him. He then would unleash long-ranged dark waves, not to mention rain down dark blasts or Firaga spells onto Riku, and more of the laser attacks, which Riku discovered a way to time it right so that he could avoid them. Riku also realized two ways of moving closer to Ansem much quicker than by running; by using Flowmotion on the walls on either side of the arena, or unleashing his Dark Splicer when he was close enough, instantly appearing and attacking Ansem furiously.

"Why don't you accept the darkness?!" Ansem roared as the Guardian unleashed Dark Firaga from it's hands. Riku used his Dark Barrier to block the homing attacks, then retorted, "I could ask you why you won't just accept the light!" He charged in with Paladin, the two unleashing a storm of slashes on Ansem. They backed off as Tyrant then unleashed Deep Freeze, dealing more damage.

Ansem roared as the area went dark, and suddenly, spikes of light-purple energy started appearing randomly about and at the trio of heroes. Riku could not see a pattern in the attack, and got struck a few times, along with his Spirits. Tyrant took the worst of it, and it toppled over, unable to continue. Riku saw that his partner might fade away, and called out, "Hold on, Tyrant! I'm coming!"

Riku raced through the minefield of attacks that shot all about him, but just before he reached Tyrant, Ansem stopped his attack, and sent him and Paladin flying to the back of the battlefield once more, leaving Tyrant on the other end. "Damn it…!" Riku growled, and he raced to the wall, and started using his Flowmotion. As he did so, Ansem unleashed a barrage of black balls that rolled along the path towards Riku and Paladin. The Keyblade wielder felt like a pin in a bowling alley as he got struck down before he could go into his Flowmotion, along with Paladin.

He groaned as he got back up, and saw that Tyrant didn't have much time left. He needed to get to him, fast. He unleashed a burst of speed, racing to the wall and activating his Flowmotion. He bounced along the wall, coated in energy, as he avoided a swarm of Dark Firaga balls that came at him. He finally reached Tyrant, utilizing his powers to heal him just in the nick of time.

Tyrant rose to its' feet as Riku sighed in relief, then he heard Ansem laugh. "Fool! You cannot keep up this farce long." he taunted, "You think you can return the darkness to light, but you are too busy clinging onto the little light you have in your heart. Face it, the darkness is your true power! Accept it, and you might be able to defeat me!"

"You're right, the light in my heart is not bright." Riku agreed, "However, my light isn't the only thing there. I also have Sora's light, and all my other friends. They are connected to me, and they make me strong enough to vanquish any kind of darkness you put up, and turn it into light. I'll make your darkness part of my light, too, Ansem, whether you like it or not!"

Riku's Spirits gathered together, and Paladin croaked to Riku, who understood that he wanted Trihorn to take his place for what he planned next. Riku understood, and replaced Paladin for Trihorn, with Tyrant on his other side, ready to go. " _Dual Style! Bladecharge!_ " Riku shouted, and he merged with his two Spirits, surrounded in a white aura, with a long blade of light shining in his weapon arm. Ansem and his Guardian both shielded themselves against the light as Riku glared at him, and went to work.

Riku slashed a heavy combo onto Ansem, using wide swings and sword spins that pummeled the Heartless down. The Guardian tried to unleash its' Dark Shot attack, but Riku swiped it away, destroying the shots. "Impossible!" Ansem gasped. Riku unleashed his Ice Barrage that froze the pair of enemies in place, then Riku unleashed an overhead swing, slashing it through Ansem. He became totally phased by this as Riku twirled his Keyblade at the ready, and with the power of the Bladecharge form, he unleashed a powerful Zantetsuken straight through Ansem.

There was a delayed reaction, then the orb of dark energy around Ansem shattered into several pieces as the Guardian roared in pain. Riku returned back in front of his dark enemies again, reverting out of his Dual Style, and his Spirits returned to their cards. Ansem closed his eyes as his head limped forward. The Guardian attempted to reach out to Riku, hoping he would save him. Riku raised his Keyblade to it without words, but his message was clear. The Guardian lowered its' hand as it and Ansem vanished into darkness. His enemy was finally finished.

Riku sighed in relief, and he looked at his Keyblade, seeing how much it helped him win this fight over the darkness. "Strength, to protect what matters." he stated. He had said this before, long ago, when he met that young man nearly twelve years ago. It was the reason why he wanted to travel to other worlds. It was what the Keyblade had given him.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Reaching Out in Spirits**

Riku watched at the area around him faded into darkness. He closed his eyes, waiting for the transition to take place. When he opened his eyes again, he saw that he was brought back in front of the Memory's Skyscraper, in the Organization's world, the World That Never Was.

"This place… Did I finally make it out of the dream?" Riku asked himself. He paused as he looked at his surroundings, but he felt like he was out of the nightmare that Sora was in. However, he knew based on his clothes and his gut that this was not over yet.

 _Sora and I have been split up since the start of our journey, because Ansem…no, because Xehanort planned it._ Riku summed up in his mind, _And that means…we're a long way off course from the Mark of Mastery exam Yen Sid gave us. I bet the same went for Kirito and Asuna with Leafa. I bet they're trying to find their way to her, right now. As for me…_

He looked about as he muttered, "All right. Sora's gotta be here…somewhere." Riku started walking towards the path that would lead him to the Organization's stronghold, believing that to be the best place to start. Walking through the alleys, he could feel the eerie silence about him. There were no Nightmare Dream Eaters, yet he could feel the power of his own Dream Eater Spirits still in their cards. He guessed that this was probably due to him being a Dream Eater, himself, now that he learned this. He was thankful, since he knew he would still need their powers.

He reached the end of the broken road, seeing the large and deep ravine down below, and the large Organization Stronghold floating in the sky above. He looked about for a way up there, but he could see no way of reaching it. "End of the road, huh?" he told himself, "I know I'm back in the real world, but I still have my Dream Eater powers. Which means…he still hasn't woken up. Where are you, Sora?"

As he looked up at the rotating disc spinning about the stronghold, he heard an outcry. It was a familiar meow-bark-like sound. He held his hand up to his ear, listening. He heard the sound of a dog whining, coming from the bottom of the stronghold. He looked about it, hearing the barking and meowing. Finally, he saw it; standing at the entrance to the lower level, a Meow Wow Spirit, rolling about and raising one paw out to Riku.

"A Dream Eater!" Riku gasped, "Is that where Sora is?" He looked about, rechecking his surroundings. "How do I get across?" he asked himself. Suddenly, he felt someone land on his shoulder, and he looked to see Fang, his Komory Bat, landing on his shoulder, looking down at him. It screeched something to Riku, who looked from it to the Meow Wow, finally putting the pieces together.

"Right. I get it." Riku understood, smiling at Fang as he pat its' head. It screeched happily, then flew off of him, glowing a bring pink aura. Riku knew what to do, now. "Drift!" Riku shouted, and he dove into a Reality Shift. He saw that he had to create something similar to the Faithline he made before, only it had Fang and the Meow Wow on it. Riku connected the two together, forming a bright line. He came out of the Reality Shift, and ground up the line he made, glaring as he looked up at the Stronghold. _Hold on, Sora. I'm on my way!_

* * *

 **Asuna's Side: Top of the World Tree**

Asuna looked out to one side of the path, seeing how much closer she was to the cage. "We should be able to reach it in a couple minutes." Asuna told herself, turning around to her and Leafa's Spirits, "Let's make that final run to her!" The Spirits cried out in response, and Asuna raced up the path, hoping to reach the cage soon.

* * *

 **Kirito's Side**

Kirito had just a minute to catch his breath, then he looked up, facing the golden birdcage from the opposite end of where Asuna saw it. "Suguha, I'll be right there." he muttered, "Sora, Riku, I hope you two are not having as hard of a time as we are…" He heard Rebbi call out to him, and he saw that it, Ryu and Komory were up the path a bit further. Rebbi was calling out in anger. "Sorry, I didn't mean to stall." he told it, "I know you want to save her, too. Okay, then." He raced up the path, and Rebbi lead the team onward.

The fate of the three Keyblade wielders was about to take place, all of which wish to save their beloved friends and family, and the Spirits who wish for this as well. The hearts of Sora and Leafa hang in the balance between darkness and light, and the trio was determined not to let the darkness win them over. Their final fight in the realm of Dreams was about to take place.

* * *

 **This is gonna be epic! The final battle is about to take place! What will happen when Kirito & Asuna reach the birdcage? Who will be titled 'Keyblade Master'? And more importantly, will I be able to finish it before Christmas? That's my goal, so I hope to make it there! As usual, leave a reply, tell your friends, and be patient for the next episode. Love you all!**

* * *

 **Next time on SAK:FF**

 **Kirito: Oberon! Don't think I'll let you get away with my sister!**

 **Oberon: There's no way you will stop our goal. Soon, we will have her and Sora as our final vessels for the Organization!**

 **Asuna: Vessels? You plan to put Xehanort's heart into both of them?**

 **Gouxus: That's right. And once everything is in place, our true form will be revealed; a form taken from us many centuries ago!**

 **Oberon & Gouxus: Soon, we will have control over all hearts!**

 **Kirito & Asuna: We will never let the darkness win! We'll stop you and the entire Organization!**

 **On the season finale of 'Sword Art Kingdom: Falling Fantasy'**

 **Dream Drop Fantasy! Guardians of Light!**

 **Sora, Asuna, Kirito, Riku, Leafa: Let's unlock the final Dream!**


	17. Dream Drop Fantasy! Guardians of Light!

**Done! It is done! The final episode of the Falling Fantasy arc of 'Sword Art Kingdom' is finally in. This one is super long, and contains many new hidden secrets that will lead into the next series, that is until Kingdom Hearts III come out. Now is the time to see the finale in the Realm of Sleep. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _(I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Sword Art Online. All I do is form my imagination from both stories, and share it with the world!)_

 **Asuna's Team so Far**

Necho Cat (Pina) MAXED

 **Magic**

Thunder

Time Bomb

Sleepra

 **Stat Boost**

Thunder Boost (x3)

Magic Haste (x4)

Magic Boost

HP Boost

Sleep Block

Confusion Block

 **Spirit Ability**

Support Boost

* * *

Tatsu Steed (Babaru) MAXED

 **Magic**

Bind _(Sacrificed for Hawkeye)_

Blizzara

Mini _(Sacrificed for Leo)_

Blizzaga

* * *

 **Stat Boost**

Bind Block

Confusion Block

Blizzzard Screen (x3)

Blizzard Boost (x2)

Magic Boost (x2)

Magic Haste (x3)

* * *

Eaglider (Hawkeye) MAXED

 **Magic/Technique**

Firaga

Aerial Slam

Firaga Burst

 **Stat Boost**

Attack Haste (x4)

Slow Block

Bind Block

HP Boost (x2)

Attack Boost

Fire Screen (x2)

Fire Boost

 **Support Ability**

Air Combo Plus

* * *

Wheeflower (Petal) MAXED

 **Magic**

Blizzard _(Sacrificed for Ashika)_

Blizzara _(Sacrificed for Babaru)_

Blizzaga

Esuna

 **Stat Boost**

Magic Haste (x2)

HP Boost

Cure Boost (x2)

Water Screen (x3)

Magic Boost (x2)

Bind Block

Sleep Block

* * *

Chef Kyroo (Flambé) MAXED

 **Magic/Techniques**

Cura _(Given to Kirito)_

Aerial Slam

Blitz

Fira

Firaga

 **Stat Boost**

Fire Boost (x2)

Attack Boost

Magic Boost

Defense Boost

Fire Screen (x2)

Item Boost (x3)

 **Support Ability**

Air Combo Plus

* * *

Aura Lion (Leo)

 **Magic**

Curaga

Limit Storm _(Given to Kirito)_

Sacrifice _(Given to Kirito)_

Faith

 **Stat Boost**

Magic Haste (x2)

Light Screen (x3)

Cure Boost

Attack Haste

Attack Boost (x2)

HP Boost (x2)

 **Support Ability**

Second Chance

Leaf Bracer

* * *

Juggle Pup (Ashika) MAXED

 **Magic**

Baloonra

Blizzaga

Balloonga

Slot Edge

 **Stat Boost**

Blizzard Boost

Attack Haste

Blizzard Screen (x3)

Item Boost (x2)

HP Boost

Magic Haste

Magic Boost

Attack Boost

 **Support Ability**

Leaf Bracer

* * *

Pegaslick (Olympia)

 **Technique**

Prism Windmill

Sparkra

Sparkga

 **Stat Boost**

Light Screen (x5)

HP Boost (x2)

Magic Haste (x4)

Defense Boost

 **Support Ability**

Air Combo Boost

* * *

 **Kirito's Team so Far**

Komory Bat (Komory) MAXED

 **Magic/Techniques**

Confuse _(Sacrificed for Woeflower)_

Zero Gravity _(Sacrificed for Blaze)_

Zero Gravira _(Sacrificed for Halberd)_

Drain Dive

Confusing Strike

 **Stat Boost**

Dark Screen (x2)

Magic Haste (x3)

Attack Boost

Magic Boost

Confusion Block

Attack Haste (x2)

 **Spirit Ability**

Waking Dream

* * *

Sir Kyroo (Kyroo) MAXED

 **Techniques**

Strike Raid

Blitz

 **Stat Boost**

Water Boost (x2)

Cure Boost (x3)

Attack Haste

Water Screen (x3)

Attack Boost

Magic Boost

Stop Block

HP Boost

 **Support Ability**

Combo Plus

* * *

Woeflower (Woe) MAXED

 **Magic/Techniques**

Poison _(Sacrificed for Kabuto)_

Sleepra

Sleepga

Drain Dive _(Sacrificed for Drill)_

Poison Dive

 **Stat Boost**

Magic Haste (x3)

Attack Haste (x3)

Dark Screen (x2)

Magic Boost

Blindness Block

 **Support Ability**

Treasure Magnet

* * *

Ryu Dragon (Ryu)

 **Technique/Magic**

Superglide

Meteor Crash

Firaga Burst

Mega Flare

 **Stat Boost**

HP Boost

Fire Boost (x2)

Attack Boost (x2)

Defense Boost (x2)

Magic Boost (x2)

Reload Boost

 **Support Ability**

Combo Plus

Combo Master

* * *

KO Kabuto (Kabuto) MAXED

 **Defense/Technique/Magic**

Link Block

Circle Raid

Fira

Icebreaker

 **Stat Boost**

Fire Screen (x2)

Blizzard Screen (x3)

Thunder Screen (x3)

Reload Boost

Defense Boost (x3)

* * *

Tatsu Blaze (Blaze) MAXED

 **Magic/Technique**

Fira

Firaga

Meteor Crash

 **Stat Boost**

Fire Boost (x2)

Attack Haste (x3)

Magic Haste (x3)

Attack Boost

Fire Screen (x2)

Bind Block

 **Spirit Ability**

Support Boost

* * *

Drill Sye (Drill)

 **Technique**

Circle Raid

Blitz

Sonic Blade _(Given to Asuna)_

 **Stat Boost**

Attack Boost

Defense Boost (x2)

Item Boost

Attack Haste (x2)

Poison Block

Mini Block

Slow Block

Stop Block

HP Boost (x2)

 **Support Ability**

EXP Boost

* * *

Halbird (Halberd)

 **Reprisal/Technique/Magic  
**

Steep Climb

Timestorm

Break Time

Tornado

 **Stat Boost**

Attack Haste (x4)

Stop Block

Attack Boost

Magic Haste (x4)

 **Support Boost**

Air Combo Plus (x2)

* * *

 **Riku's Team so Far**

Komory Bat (Fang) MAXED

 **Magic/Techniques**

Confuse

Zero Gravity

Zero Gravira

Drain Dive

Confusing Strike

 **Stat Boost**

Dark Screen (x2)

Magic Haste (x3)

Attack Boost

Magic Boost

Confusion Block

Attack Haste (x2)

 **Spirit Ability**

Waking Dream

* * *

Fin Fatale (Piranha) MAXED

 **Magic/Technique**

Gravity Strike

Zero Gravity

Zero Gravira

Zero Graviga

 **Stat Boost**

HP Boost

Water Boost (x3)

Attack Haste (x3)

Attack Boost

Water Screen

Slow Block

Sleep Block

 **Spirit Ability**

Support Boost

* * *

Kab Kannon (Rhino) MAXED

 **Magic/Technique**

Salvation _(Given to Sora)_

Dark Firaga

Zero Graviga

 **Stat Boost**

Defense Boost (x3)

Fire Screen (x2)

Blizzard Screen (x2)

Thunder Screen (x2)

Water Screen (x2)

Reload Boost

Defender

* * *

Fishboné (Bones) MAXED

 **Magic/Techniques**

Dark Break

Poison Dive

Zero Graviga

 **Stat Boost**

HP Boost (x2)

Water Boost (x2)

Attack Haste (x2)

Magic Haste

Attack Boost

Defense Boost

Dark Screen (x2)

Poison Block

 **Spirit Ability**

Leaf Bracer

* * *

Cera Terror (Trihorn) MAXED

 **Techniques/Reprisal**

Steep Climb _(Given to Sora)_

Dark Break

Sonic Blade _(Given to Sora)_

Zantetsuken

 **Stat Boost**

HP Boost (x3)

Attack Haste (x2)

Attack Boost (x2)

Defense Boost

Mini Block

Sleep Block

Defender

 **Support Ability**

EXP Boost

* * *

Skelterwild (Tyrant) MAXED

 **Technique/Magic**

Ars Arcanum _(Given to Sora)_

Limit Storm

Deep Freeze

Ice Barrage

 **Stat Boost**

HP Boost (x3)

Blizzard Boost (x3)

Defense Boost (x3)

Poison Block

Reload Boost

 **Support Ability**

EXP Walker

* * *

Lord Kyroo (Paladin) MAXED

 **Technique/Magic**

Blitz

Zantetsuken

Ars Arcanum _(Given to Sora)_

Triple Plasma

 **Stat Boost**

HP Boost

Thunder Boost (x2)

Cure Boost (x2)

Attack Haste

Magic Haste

Attack Boost

Magic Boost

Defense Boost

Defender

 **Support Ability**

Combo Master

* * *

 **Chapter 1: In the Birdcage**

 _(Leafa speaking)_ _I had always thought dreams were merely illusions in my sleep, and that they would not cause so much harm. However, I soon realized that dreams are connected to the darkness, which shuns the light, and blinds us from the truth. At the same time, dreams are neither in the darkness, nor in the light. Dreams are pieces of hope that waver in between realms, and they give us either spiritual happiness, or nightmarish sadness. And the journey that Sora, Kazuto, Asuna, Riku and I have been on, tested the hope in our hearts against the darkness of the Organization. Sora and I have failed to overcome them, but I still believe in those that still remain. For no matter where we are, no matter how deep we slumber without light, our hope and dreams are still there, calling out to our friends and family, wishing for them to bring us back to the light…_

 _(Cue 'Ignite' Opening)_

 **Kirito's Side**

With Rebbi in the lead, Kirito and his Spirits climbed the road of the World Tree branches, heading to the birdcage that contained his sister. The sun began to set as he arrived closer and closer to the top. He had a sense of nostalgia, considering that the same scenario happened as he reached Asuna in the past. It was like the place was programed to repeat what had happened that day, when everything came to an end.

At long last, Rebbi, Kirito and the Spirits all reached the cage. He looked ahead, recognizing the birdcage's setup. It was exactly the same as the time he reached Asuna, with one major difference. Hanging in suspension, trapped within a bubble, was Leafa, still in her Sleeping Realm attire. "Suguha!" Kirito shouted, racing to her as his Spirits returned to their cards. He grasped one of her hands, and started to tug on it. Rebbi cried out in desperation. She was not able to get out of the bubble, nor was she able to wake up. She was sound asleep. "C'mon, Sugu. You have to wake up!" Kirito shouted, "Don't let your heart get dragged into the darkness!"

"It's pointless." said a voice from behind, and Kirito turned to see the Heartless Oberon walk out of the Corridor of Darkness, standing in between Kirito and the entrance to the birdcage. Kirito let go of Leafa, and turned to him as Oberon continued, "Your sister will never wake up from her slumber. She sleeps in the far depths of darkness. And this all could've been avoided if Asuna hadn't chosen you." "What do you mean?!" Kirito growled, frowning at the man in front of him.

 **Asuna's Side**

Asuna finally reached the birdcage, looking from the outside in. The place was just as she unfortunately remembered. However, on the table in the center of the room, she noticed something that also was foreboding; the same dress she wore when she was trapped in ALO was neatly folded and arranged. It was a white dress with a tube top that had a red ribbon around the topmost part and exposed her midriff, and a long, frilly skirt. There were even white strips that were wrapped around her ankles and feet.

Asuna glared at the clothing. She knew this was meant to torment her with past memories in this same place. However, she wasn't gonna let this phase her. Kooms and Wowzer came to her side, while Asuna's Spirits went right into their cards. She promptly walked into the cage, scared inside, but she wasn't gonna let her fears get the best of her. She walked up to the table, examining the clothes she once wore.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it, Titania?" said a sly voice behind. Asuna fearfully looked up and around. At first, she thought she was seeing Oberon again, dressed in the same attire as he once did before. However, she soon realized that it was Gouxus due to the X-mark scar on his forehead.

"Gouxus…" Asuna addressed the man before her. "In all honesty, I was surprised you had the courage to walk into here." Gouxus stated, "Then again, your determination was always a charming part of you that I enjoyed when I was someone. So how 'bout it; care to see if those clothes still fit you? They might be a little tighter than before, and a little more…revealing."

"Sorry, but I won't let you control me like you did before when you were Sugou." Asuna spat, turning fully away from the clothes, "I've moved on from that horrible memory you put me through. However, I can never forgive you for what you did to me back then, nor can I forgive you for what you did to Leafa, either."

"Technically, it wasn't me who did it." Gouxus corrected her, "It was mainly thanks to Recon and his obedience that allowed her to play right into our hands." "That's EXACTLY what I mean!" Asuna barked, "You created a fake Recon to lure her here, making her believe he was the real one! Well guess what? I just took care of that fake you made, not to mention I shut down that controlling device for good."

"Yes, you shutting that down was a bit of a setback." Gouxus said ignorantly, "But as for the fake, who cares about him. He did his part like a good Nightmare, and brought Leafa all the way here. It was only a matter of time before he was destroyed by you. After all, that's what you were made to do, wasn't it?" "Huh?" Asuna questioned.

 **Kirito's Side**

"There's something I really don't get; why did you target Leafa, specifically?" Kirito demanded, "Why not target either Asuna or I?" "We had planned to go after you, Kirito." Oberon answered, "You were meant to be a powerful vessel for Xehanort to use. We had even placed tracers on you so that we could keep track of you so that we knew where you were."

"A tracer?" Kirito questioned. "It was a natural look for you, that you had no idea it would be used as a way of tracing you." Oberon stated, pointing at Kirito, "The 'X' on your chest." Kirito looked down, and realized that he was speaking of the cross-straps he wore. "However, they became tainted by Asuna's interference." Oberon continued, "So we naturally went to Leafa, and placed an untainted X on her." Kirito turned to Leafa, seeing the white X on her top. "I guess what they say is true; X marks the spot." Oberon joked as Kirito looked shocked at this.

 **Asuna's Side**

"When you started the journey into the Sleeping Realm, when you defeated that pirate warlord, you could tell something was off as you were sinking into the sand." Gouxus told her, "Your heart subconsciously detected our presence, targeting Kirito. When you felt that bond was in trouble, you unconsciously dove into Kirito's dreams, and used your powers to protect us from making him sink into the darkness."

"My powers?" Asuna questioned. "The powers you gained when you entered Kirito's dreams. You made yourself into what that symbol on your cloth represents; a Dream Eater to protect Kirito." "Me? I became a Dream Eater?" Asuna realized, looking down at the Spirit symbol on her hanging cloth.

"You were very good at your job, despite you not knowing what you really became." Gouxus commended her, "However, when you placed yourself into Kirito's dreams, you ignored Leafa's dreams completely. Without someone like you to protect her dreams, she was incredibly easy to drag into the darkness. The fake Recon did try to stop you from protecting Kirito, but you became too strong for him to defeat." Asuna was amazed that she was able to achieve this, but also felt guilty that she wasn't able to protect Leafa's dreams along with Kirito's.

 **Kirito's Side**

"…So, Asuna was protecting me all this time." Kirito understood, having heard from Oberon about Asuna diving into his dreams. "She wasn't the only one to protect you." Oberon added, "When you dove into the Sleeping Realm, something in your heart managed to awaken because Asuna was protecting you. It turned into a powerful barrier that we could not penetrate, making you impossible to track or lure into any area. It was the added soul that resides in you, one that Xehanort stole the body and heart of." "Terra." Kirito realized.

"Exactly. While you didn't know it, there was proof that this had transpired." Oberon stated, "I speak, of course, of the emblem on the bottom of your coat." Kirito looked down at the weird, heart-like sigil on his coat as Oberon continued, "Once used to represent the original Keyblade wielders, the power of Terra's soul with the heart of Asuna's sister made it troublesome for us to take care of you."

"I see…" Kirito understood, looking down at emblem, "So all this time, Asuna was protecting me from you guys, and so has Terra…" He closed his eyes, then he smiled. "Thanks, you guys." he muttered, "You helped me reach this far, just like you have always done." "You're not upset?" Oberon asked, confused, "I thought you would be. Asuna abandoned Leafa to protect you. If she had only protected her, you wouldn't be able to suffer losing your sister."

"Except, I didn't lose my sister, yet." Kirito retorted, "Asuna has always done this in the past, from protecting and giving me the strength to defeat Heathcliff, to guiding me to defeating Death Gun, to all those times she and all my friends fought alongside me against those enemies in these last couple adventures. Now, she's giving me a chance to save my sister, and return back home again." Oberon narrowed his eyes at Kirito. "Aren't you starting to be overconfident?" he sassed.

 **Asuna's Side**

"How does it feel to leave behind one of your dearest friends, eager to protect someone you love and achieve a power to find your lost family?" Gouxus asked, "Honestly, I could no longer bear that kind of regret. It would eat me up." "You're right. I do regret not being able to save Leafa like I should've." Asuna agreed, "However, I'm not regretting my choice to protect Kirito, either. That fake Recon told me that love is a deceiving feeling, used to manipulate and betray you. In a way, you're trying to say the same thing. But that's not true at all. Love makes us more powerful than ever, able to penetrate any kind of darkness. Our bonds helped us when we needed it the most. Plus, it's not just between Kirito and I. Leafa, Sora, Riku, Yui, Donald, Goofy, Recon…all of our friends that care for me, and connect with me. Their loving hearts give me the power to do what I really want to do; protect the people that matter!"

"Ha! That power seriously came in handy with protecting Kirito, but you failed to protect Leafa in the same way." Gouxus taunted, "You failed in being able to protect her, which proves just how weak your 'power' is." "She may be in the dark right now, but I plan to bring her back." Asuna stated, raising her hand and producing her Keyblade, "You know, this cage does remind me of something, but it isn't that horrible past you put me through. It reminds me of everything Leafa did to bring Kirito up to save me. Now, it's my turn to do the same."

 **Kirito's Side**

"You are completely arrogant if you think you have what it takes to save your sister." Oberon stated, "It's too late for her. Soon, she shall be one of us, and her own heart will forever sleep in the darkness." "She wouldn't give in that easily." Kirito growled, turning to Leafa as she still fell asleep, "In fact, I still remember when she used her powers to bring Sora and I together for that one time during our test. She believes the two of us, Asuna and Riku are capable of saving her. I will fulfill her wish, and save her, right now!"

Kirito looked back at Oberon, who looked from him to Leafa, then saw something that shocked him. Even though Leafa was fast asleep, she started to show a smile. The words of her brother was able to reach her in the darkness. "It seems that Asuna may have actually made the right decision in choosing you, after all." Oberon told Kirito, "Even so, I cannot allow you to have her." "Then show me what you got!" Kirito shouted, producing his Keyblade, whipping it into his fighting stance.

"We will never let her fall into your hands!"

Although they were apart, Kirito and Asuna said these words simultaneously at their enemy. Their hearts unified as one as they readied to fight.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Vs. Gouxus & Heartless Oberon**

 _(Cue KHDDD OST 'L'Impeto Oscuro')_

Gouxus and Oberon both looked at the two Keyblade wielders, then growled, "Your efforts will be futile!" They waved their arms simultaneously outward, and the area changed to that of a familiar environment. It was a black environment, with the background composed of a dark version of the World Tree's trunk, and a white version with a crystal-like body in the center. Kirito and Asuna saw that they were standing on a circular glass-like battlefield. It was the same environment that Oberon made when stopping Kirito and Asuna, only to be beaten by Kirito.

Looking down, both Keyblade wielders were amazed to see each other, standing on opposite sides of the glass. They looked at each other, surprised, then looked at Oberon and Gouxus, who stood in the same spot on opposite sides of the glass, too. The gravity-defying battlegrounds was gonna show both of them in their own battles.

Gouxus grinned menacingly as he gathered dark digital energy around him, returning to his Organization coat as he pulled a hand back to summon his sword-whip, Greed's Redemption, letting it flail as he went into a fighting stance against Asuna. At the same time, Oberon created dark winds whirl around his hands, and he created his two mid-blades, designed similarly to each of his old fairy wings. He ground the blades against one another before positioning himself, ready to fight. Both Kirito and Asuna knew they should not hold back anything as they summoned their Spirits; Ryu and Komory for Kirito, Leo and Olympia for Asuna.

Kirito immediately charged in to attack Oberon, who slashed the air, sending several dark crescent blades of energy at Kirito. He unleashed his Balloonra spell to block the attacks, and all of the balloons he summoned exploded from all the blades. Kirito made a leaping strike at Oberon, who blocked with one of his blades, and attempted to slash with the other. Kirito pushed one blade aside in order to block the oncoming one. He followed this with a sword spin, but Oberon backed off, and saw Komory fly in with a sonic screech, but Oberon slashed the sound waves before they reached him. Kirito was amazed he was able to do that, but shrugged off his amazement in order to continue.

Meanwhile, Gouxus thrusted his blade forward, which elongated its' chain for more distance. Asuna dodged to one side, charging forward at the man before her. He quickly recalled his blade, and twirled it about him, forcing Asuna on the defensive. She unleashed her Counter Surge after using her barrier to block, striking Gouxus, who doubled back, and thrusted his blade into the ground, making a digital portal appear. The tip of the blade shot out of the ground at Asuna, who got slashed and ended up stumbling back, but she regained herself before charging in with her Spirits at her side.

Oberon was starting to teleport about, reappearing with different slashing combos that Kirito had to avoid or block with his Keyblade. He leapt back from a double horizontal slash, retaliating with his Circle Raid technique, striking him from the side. Angered, Oberon unleashed more crescent blades of energy at Kirito, but Komory used its' Zero Graviga spell to set them off course. Ryu followed this by flying into the air, and breathing flames down at Oberon, who teleported out of the way.

Kirito couldn't tell where he might appear next, so he unleashed his Mega Flare spell. The giant ball of flames floated forward, not igniting like Kirito hoped it would. Oberon came from behind, and slashed him in the back, making him tumbled forward. "You missed me!" Oberon sneered. Kirito quickly reacted, using his Payback Raid, but he struck his Keyblade at the Mega Flare, causing it to erupt all around, striking Oberon as well. "You were saying?" Kirito questioned.

The Heartless growled as he recovered himself. "Clever, but I won't let you have another chance!" he roared, and he connected the two mid-blades together, making it a butterfly-like form, and shot it at Kirito at high speeds. He placed his Keyblade up in front of him to block, but the force of Oberon's attack was much stronger than he predicted, and he fell back to the ground. Oberon grinned, but it was short lived thanks to Ryu, unleashing several dashing fire lines at him. Kirito got back up, and used his Break Time spell, breakdancing for a few seconds before he struck a pose, and he regained his stamina. "This attack may be weird, but it works." Kirito stated, grinning as he unleashed another Balloonra at Oberon, the balloons homing in on the Heartless and exploding on impact.

Asuna dashed forward, then unleashed her Sonic Blade technique, shooting all about Gouxus. He tried to counter by spiraling his sword-whip around him, which gave him slight endurance against Asuna's furious strikes. When she stopped, Gouxus sent the many pieces of his sword flying like shrapnel, striking back a charging Leo, pelting Olympia out of the sky, and making Asuna do her best to avoid them.

The pieces came back together in their original form, and Gouxus thrusted towards Asuna with a powerful force. She leapt over the attack, her feet landing onto the sword whip, and she jumped high to unleash her Firaga Burst. The blazing attack caused fireballs to rain down onto Gouxus, who could not produce a barrier in time to avoid them. He ended up getting consumed by the fireballs, hiding him from Asuna's view.

Asuna landed onto the ground as Leo rose to its' feet. Leo roared to Asuna, who nodded in understanding. " _Link Style! Shining Hammer!_ " Asuna shouted, fusing with her Spirit, emanating a shining glow of white and bright violet. Gouxus brushed away the fire smoke with his weapon, saw Asuna, and plunged his weapon into a digital portal. Asuna charged forward, predicting where the attack might pop up, and narrowly dodging it. She came in with a hammer slash onto Gouxus' head, following up with a sword spin, knocking him back. Olympia unleashed a Cyclone Charge down at Gouxus, making him fly.

He tumbled in the air, bounced off the ground, then flipped himself back onto his feet again, unleashing another extending thrust at Asuna, striking her on her side. It didn't stop there as he made the tip wrap around Asuna, binding her. Asuna struggled to break free, but Gouxus tossed her into the center of the area. He waved his hand out to Asuna as she stood up. She suddenly felt a gravitational pull on her, and she looked down to see a swirling vortex beneath her. Asuna got pulled back down, and felt her stamina start to drain as she strained to be released. "Ngh! I can't break free!" Asuna groaned.

Kirito felt the area on his side start to become lighter. The gravity magic was causing the opposite effect on his end, and causing him to leap higher up than before. Surprised at this, he looked down to see the gravity well, and Asuna being forced down as Gouxus watched her up close, grinning. "Asuna!" Kirito shouted. He looked in time to avoid another combo of slashes from Oberon. He retaliated with a Drain Dive, moving closer to the ground while damaging Oberon.

He landed on the ground, racing underneath the gravity well. He looked down and saw it glow pink, and immediately shouted, " _Drift!_ " He dove into a Reality Shift, casting the spell in order to unleash the attack. He then reappeared right above Asuna, holding the two halves of the Combined Keyblade in each hand, his body glowing with the aura of each blade. He roared as he unleashed a series of dual-wielding combo slashes onto Gouxus, then he fused the blades together into the Combined Keyblade, and unleashed an overhead slash that sent him flying and destroyed the gravity well. He returned back to his side of the battlefield as Asuna rose to her feet as Olympia dove in, casting a Regen spell to help restore its' master.

"Thanks, Kirito." Asuna thanked Kirito, "You really saved me there." She saw Gouxus rise back onto his feet, and she unleashed her Faith spell that healed her, while sending a column of light that struck the Nobody hard. As she finished, she and Leo split apart, and Leo was panting. "That gravity was tough on you, wasn't it?" Asuna asked, "I'll let you rest. I'll have Hawkeye fight in your place." She returned Leo into its' card, replacing it with her Eaglider, Hawkeye. It screeched as it was ready to fight, then immediately sent feather missiles at Gouxus, who growled as he spiraled his sword-whip like a shield, destroying the missiles before they got to him. "Damn that Kirigaya!" he growled, "If only he hadn't interfered, I would've beaten you." "He and I won't let either one of us fall. You won't stop that!" Asuna barked, and she charged in for the fight to continue.

Kirito grinned as he looked down at Asuna, then saw Oberon unleash his wing blades like a rocket again. Kirito quickly leapt up, and Komory added to his ascent, giving him enough height to avoid the attack. " _Link Action! Fly-By Knight!_ " Kirito shouted, and he dove at Oberon with Komory guiding him, dashing at him several times with quick, aerial speeds. When they were done, Komory dropped Kirito in front of the Heartless man.

Oberon recovered from the Link Action, and unleashed a cross-slash onto Kirito, but he leapt back, skidded to a halt, and summoned Terra's Keyblade into his other hand, surprising the enemy. "Here I go!" Kirito shouted, unleashing his Starburst Stream Dual-Blade Sword Skill onto Oberon, stunning him as he performed the full 16-hit combo.

Oberon toppled back, then teleported away, appearing on the far side of the battlefield. "Let the winds of negativity consume you!" he roared, tensing up his body, then unleashing a heavy gale around him that caused Kirito and his Spirits to slide all the way to the opposite end of the battlefield. Kirito was shocked as he saw the winds gather together around Oberon, taking the form of the demon he took once before. "Careful, you guys!" Kirito told his team as they readied to take on whatever Oberon had planned.

On the opposite end, Asuna's team was starting to read the pattern in Gouxus' attacks, which were composed of thrusts, twirls, hammer slashes, and teleportation spikes from his sword-whip. Not only that, but he also sometimes summoned a bubble of dark data streams to protect him from Asuna's attacks, sending a burst of energy similar to Reflega to counter and damage anyone close to him. Asuna had to make sure she avoided taking the battle close when he placed up his barrier.

Asuna avoided a triangle formation of teleporting spikes, unleashing a Balloonga spell, and making the balloon float towards Gouxus. "I won't let that strike me again!" he roared, thrusting his blade forward to prematurely pop the spell, and then twirling Greed's Redemption about him to avoid getting hit by the smaller homing balloons, causing an explosion to surround him. "You really need to come up with new strategies, Asuna." he chuckled, retracting his blade.

Suddenly, Gouxus noticed a bright purple blade of light appearing out of the explosions, coming from Asuna's Keyblade as she got in close. She then roared as she unleashed her Mother's Rosario Rapier skill, sending five thrusts down one angle, then down the other way, forming an X on Gouxus' chest. He recoiled, but swung his blade horizontally at Asuna, but she ducked. She then pulled back her Keyblade, and finished her combo with one final thrust at the cross of the X, sending him flying away. "Trust me, I have more tricks than you can manage." Asuna retorted Gouxus' last words.

Gouxus skidded to a halt near the edge of the battlefield, growling at Asuna. Suddenly, the two felt the area shake, and they looked down to see a massive claw made of dark winds hammered onto the ground. Kirito took some damage while his Spirits took a heavy blow. "Kirito!" Asuna shouted, looking down to where Kirito stood. Oberon teleported up close to his prey, and made a double swipe that had more range than his normal slashes. Kirito parried all that he could, but the attack still caused him to skid back. Oberon kept up the assault on Kirito, who did his best to avoid or parry the attacks. Komory and Ryu were backed away, unable to assist Kirito.

After this whirling combo, Oberon rose above Kirito, and unleashed a narrow cyclone, trapping Kirito within and damaging him at the same time. He was barely able to move at this point, and the previous attack had already worn him down. Asuna wasn't gonna let this happen, and she charged towards the spot underneath Kirito's position, shouting, "Hold on, Kirito! I'm on my way!" "Not gonna happen!" Gouxus shouted, thrusting his blade forward and wrapping the end around Asuna's leg, making her fall. She struggled to get it off, but Hawkeye and Olympia came in with a barrage of fire bombs and Sparkga spell that struck Gouxus, making him lose his grip of Asuna.

She got back up, and came to Kirito's position, seeing the pink glow that meant the Reality Shift. " _Drift!_ " she shouted, diving out of reality, casting the spell that allowed her to unleash her attack. She rose into the air above Kirito, grasping the two parts of the Combined Keyblade. She unleashed a pair of thrusts onto Oberon, followed by a series of slashes, fused the two blades together, circled around and unleashed a heavy thrust at Oberon that sent him flying, removing the windy demonic form from him and freeing Kirito.

Asuna came back to her side again, looking down to see Kirito stumble to his feet. "I hope he can last a little longer." Asuna muttered. "You should worry about yourself!" Gouxus shouted, and Asuna felt the whip sword wrap around her waist, and launch her high into the air. Gouxus recalled his blade and dove into a digital portal. As soon as Asuna stopped rising, she found herself floating in midair with Hawkeye and Olympia by her side. The atmosphere lost all gravity, and she suddenly felt that she was able to glide about. But before she got a chance to try, over a dozen digital portals appeared about her. "This isn't gonna be good…" Asuna muttered.

All of a sudden, the Greed's Redemption blade shot out from a portal near Olympia's position, striking her and barely striking Asuna had she not angled herself out of the attack. "Olympia!" Asuna shouted, seeing her Spirit barely alive as the blade retracted into the portal. It reappeared out of another one in front of Asuna, and she dodged as best as she could before it retracted. Gouxus appeared out of another one, unleashing a horizontal swing of his whip-like blade, striking Asuna and Hawkeye before retreating into another portal. Asuna recovered herself, seeing Hawkeye in the same way as Olympia. Asuna grimaced, and unleashed a Faith spell that sent all about, blocking another thrust and healing the heroes.

Gouxus' attack was ruthless, unleashing thrusts from the portals all about Asuna, sometimes coming out with a swinging slash. Asuna was able to avoid getting hit by the thrusts by moving, but the swinging slashes were unavoidable in the zero gravity state, so she had to use her Light Barrier to parry the attacks. Asuna's Spirits were taking a beating, but did their best to dodge the attacks.

After what felt like a minute of this onslaught, Gouxus appeared in the center of the area surrounded by portals, with Asuna panting from the constant dodging. "Repent and fall into despair!" Gouxus shouted, summoning one more portal above him, and thrusting his blade into it. The blade came stretching out from all the portals, shooting at the spot in front of Gouxus. The blades struck Asuna's Spirits heavily, while Asuna herself barely got cut by a couple blades. She was sent tumbling, but used her Payback Thrust to unleash her 'Shooting Star' Rapier Skill, moving up close and striking Gouxus. There was a flash of light, and the four reappeared back onto the platform again.

Asuna came to both Hawkeye and Olympia's aid, healing them with a Mega Potion. "It's too late for you, your Spirits, Kirito, and Leafa." Gouxus taunted, "Soon, you will be nothing but specs of light just waiting to dwindle into the darkness."

"Well then, I'm just gonna have to shine brighter than ever before." Asuna stated, standing up and recalling her Spirits to rest, "You told me that I'm suppose to be Kirito's Dream Eater. Well then, let's see what I'm truly capable of…" She closed her eyes, feeling her own heart's light, tapping into her own Dream Eater powers. Her body began to glow as her Spirit symbol lit up slightly.

"I won't let you have a chance!" Gouxus shouted, and he unleashed a powerful thrust that extended towards Asuna's face. Before it reached her, there was a puff of smoke, and Flambé and Petal appeared in front of Asuna. Petal used vines to slightly divert the attack, while Flambé used his frying pan and lid as twin shields to block the attack from reaching Asuna. "Impossible!" Gouxus gasped. Asuna opened her eyes again, glaring at Gouxus with conviction.

On the opposite end, Kirito was barely holding onto his own life, while his Spirits were recalled to rest in their cards after nearly being defeated by Oberon. "Tell me, how long will you attempt to go on?!" the man questioned. Kirito panted heavily before he replied, "…Until my last breath…" Oberon looked to Kirito as he doubled over, trying to regain himself. "I had hoped for a better answer than that, Kirito." he muttered, raising his twin mid-blades, "Still, I have to commend you for enduring so far, but it all ends here."

He was about to move in when he heard an outcry. Kirito heard it too, and looked up to see a flaming comet fly right over his right shoulder, striking Oberon with a burning blow. The flames faded away to reveal Rebbi suddenly arriving to the scene. "You again?!" Kirito gasped. He suddenly felt a healing spell wash over his body, restoring him to normal. He looked around, and saw Wowzer and Kooms standing behind him. "How…?" Kirito started, wondering where they came from. Kooms and Wowzer came to Kirito's sides as Oberon blew back Rebbi, making him land in front of Kirito's feet. The three Spirits were glaring at Oberon, who was perplexed at their presence.

"How in the hell were you able to get here?!" Oberon demanded. Kirito looked to the trio of Spirits, then the realization came to him. "Sugu…" Kirito muttered, "You're giving me your protection, too." Kirito looked ahead at Rebbi. Through his eyes, he could see the image of Leafa turning around to him, giving him a determined nod. Her image faded away, replaced with Rebbi looking at Kirito. He smiled and nodded, then glared at Oberon. "This is proof that Leafa will be saved." he told him, "Cause she's giving me her friends to fight against you!"

Oberon grimaced at this, but her roared as he disappeared, reappearing in front of Kirito, attempting to slash him. Kooms came in its' path by producing a piece of flatbed rock, flipping it in front of Kirito, protecting him from the slashes. Kirito then backed off with Rebbi and shouted, " _Link Action! Flame thrower!_ " Rebbi curled into a wheel, and Kirito used his Keyblade to toss him, making him roll in a fiery spin, striking Oberon before he could recover. Rebbi started doing figure-8 around Oberon, striking him repeatedly. _This can't be happening!_ Oberon thought with shock.

Asuna unleashed her Firaga Burst spell while Petal retreated in place for Hawkeye, unleashing feather missiles as Flambé sent fireballs from its' pan over to Gouxus. He shielded himself with a digital barrier, but the recoil damage was too far away to cause any damage to the trio. Roaring, Gouxus leapt up and unleashed an overhead slash down at Asuna and her Spirits, who retreated to either side. Flambé and Hawkeye retreated in replace for Babaru and Ashika. Babaru flew in at Gouxus, unleash a shotgun form of his bubble spray, blinding him from Ashika and Asuna's combined Balloonga spells. They popped them prematurely and making the smaller balloons home in on Gouxus, striking him heavily.

Gouxus held his ground as he looked up to see Asuna stand there, replacing her Spirits once again, summoning Pina and Leo to fight. _She's using her Dream Eater powers to summon her Spirits without pulling out their cards._ He thought to himself, _She's defying the rules of using only three Spirits at a time._

"Thanks for telling me that I was a Dream Eater." Asuna thanked Gouxus, "It's just like that time before, when you had me captured, yet you told me that Kirito was still alive. That gave me hope to keep going." Gouxus glared at Asuna as she smirked. "You may not see it, but your words really help me out a lot!" Pina unleashed musical bolts while Leo sent a pair of aura versions of itself. Gouxus parried all of these with his Greed's Redemption, but he didn't see Asuna and her Spirits close in on him.

At once, both Kirito and Asuna came in at their opponents, with their Spirits at their sides. " _Dual Action! Whomperstomp!_ " Kirito shouted. " _Dual Style! Bladecharge!_ " Asuna shouted. On Kirito's side, he hopped onto Wowzer as he inhaled Kooms with a powerful vortex, enlarging itself greatly, and it started to bounce about the stage, smashing Oberon with its' body or creating shockwaves that did just as much damage.

On Asuna's side, Leo and Pina fused with her, making her body glow brightly as she produced the giant blade of light. She and Gouxus both swung their blades, but Asuna's was stronger, striking with enough force to disarm Gouxus. The shaking from Kirito's Dual Action was also paralyzing Gouxus in his place, while Asuna was able to move and strike Gouxus with heavy slashes. As soon as she got him airborne, Asuna started to twirl her blade of light like a propellor, causing Gouxus to fall onto it and be knocked away. Asuna then finished this attack by leaping at Oberon, unleashing a powerful overhead slash, slashing him down the middle. His eyes went blank after the last attack.

Kirito kept going with his attack, putting Oberon on his last legs. When the attack was done, Kirito was still in the air as he fell towards Oberon, leaving Kooms and Wowzer hanging in the air. He grasped his Keyblade in two hands, watching as Oberon set his blades into their wing form, shooting it at the diving target. Kirito spun with his Keyblade into a spin-dash, slicing through the attack, and making the two blades disconnect and fall. Oberon was shocked as Kirito used his Mega Flare spell, flinging it forward with the momentum of his spin. The spell connected, followed by Kirito's spinning slash right onto Oberon, and their was an explosion of energy caused by the attack.

When the explosion cleared, Kirito was standing above Oberon, his Keyblade to one side, and Leafa's Spirits standing behind him, while seeing the man on his back, too injured to continue. At the same time, Asuna reverted back to normal, and her Spirits stood alongside her as they saw the man flat on his back close to the reverse side of the platform, also unable to continue. The enemies weapons were aways from them, Gouxus' blade sticking point-first into the ground, while Oberon's blades landed with their points connected, but at an angle. The weapons were perfectly connected on either side. From Kirito's point of view, the weapons formed a 'Y' together. For some reason, the look became slightly ominous.

Kirito paused as he looked at Oberon, then saw the area start to distort. "What's happening?" Kirito questioned, looking about. The area started to shift from the scenery it was in before, transforming back into the place they were at before; the Birdcage. Kirito watched as everything went back to normal, seeing Leafa's body floating behind Oberon, and Leafa's Spirits right behind him. Suddenly, he saw the body of Gouxus appear right next to his Heartless counterpart. Kirito then turned, and saw Asuna reappearing right next to him. She turned, surprised to see him there.

"You okay?" Kirito asked her. Asuna nodded, smiling gently. "Are you okay, Kirito?" she asked. "Never better." Kirito replied, "Although, I am confused as to why you're here now, and not before." Asuna pondered for a bit, then she guessed, "I think it's because I was in a dream version of the Birdcage you were in. I might have accidentally dove back into your dreams again when we unlocked the door to the World Tree's top, though I didn't do it consciously." Leafa's Spirits cried out in agreement, causing the two to turn to them.

Kirito then recalled what Oberon told him about Asuna being a Dream Eater that protected him, and saw Asuna's statement as a logical conclusion. He then smiled as he said, "Thanks, Asuna. You saved me in a way I can't imagine." Asuna blushed embarrassingly at this. "I-I didn't know I was doing it." she stammered, "But as long as you're safe, I'm glad." Kirito nodded in agreement, then added, "Now, let's save Suguha together." Asuna regained herself, and nodded in agreement.

Just then, Oberon and Gouxus started to chuckle ominously. The Keyblade wielders turned to see them struggling to rise to their feet as their bodies started to emanate dark wisps. They were about to fade away, but not before doing something. "It's too late." Oberon stated. "I'm afraid your time is up." Gouxus followed. The two thrust their hands into the air, and a dark stream of energy appeared in the sky above, landing down onto Leafa. "No!" Kirito shouted, reaching out to her. She disappeared from view, and the stream of darkness picked her up, taking her away somewhere.

"Soon, she shall be part of the sixteen." Gouxus told Asuna, "Soon, Leafa will become a new vessel to be given a heart of darkness." "A heart of darkness? What are you talking about?!" Kirito demanded. "She will become like us." Oberon answered, "She will help us discover the way of unlocking Kingdom Hearts. And very soon, Younsol's ambition will succeed!" "Younsol?" Asuna questioned, not recognizing the name. Before she could ask the two villains, however, both of them vanished into nothingness, leaving Kirito, Asuna, Leafa's Spirits, and the dark stream of energy.

"What now?" Asuna questioned Kirito, "We don't have anywhere else to go." "Not exactly." Kirito replied, stepping to the dark stream of energy, "I discovered Sugou's office and his journals. According to him, Xehanort's Heartless provided him with a program to place into the original Alfheim Online." "A program? Did he say what it was suppose to do?" Asuna asked. "It was a teleportation device, which I believe leads to a location to Sora's dimension." Kirito replied, turning to Asuna, "If I'm right, then this dark stream of energy might lead us to wherever they took Suguha."

"That's going to be dangerous." Asuna stated, walking right up to Kirito's side as they looked at the dark stream, "Traveling through the darkness might be too dangerous for the two of us. Who's to say we might make it out alive." "That hasn't stopped me before, and I certainly won't wait to see if Sugu is okay after this." Asuna grasped Kirito's hands, making him look to her. "I know how you feel, but we can't act irrationally." she warned him, "Let's think if there is any other way of doing this…"

Just then, Leafa's Spirits cried as they came to the two's side. They looked to the Spirits surrounding them. "What is it?" Kirito asked. "They said they want to help us find Leafa." Asuna responded, "They say they'll provide the power for us to cross through." "You can understand them?" Kirito asked. "I am a Dream Eater." Asuna reminded him, "I didn't realize it until now that it was the reason I could communicate with them so easily."

The trio of Spirits stood in front of Kirito and Asuna, with Wowzer in the center. The three began to glow brightly, and specs of light started to fall off of them. "What are you guys doing?" Asuna asked. Kirito watched them, then he gasped, "They're using their own beings to give us protection! But they're sacrificing themselves for it!"

Asuna was shocked, then heard Wowzer meow at her. She looked to the three Spirits' faces, seeing the conviction. "They're saying 'please, save our friend from the nightmares'." Asuna muttered, tearing up. Kirito looked to Asuna, then to the Spirits. They all made one final happy pose, then their bodies turned completely into specs of light, and they surrounded Kirito and Asuna, making their bodies glow.

The two looked at their bodies, Asuna feeling sorry for losing Leafa's Spirits. "Thank you, guys." Kirito thanked them. "I swear, we will save my sister." Asuna wiped away her tears. Now was not the time to feel sorry for losing the Spirits, They were gonna give the two away to reach Suguha. "Let's go for it." Kirito told Asuna, looking at the dark stream. Asuna nodded, determined. They prepared their teams and skills before entering, believing that it was necessary, and together, they stepped into the dark stream of energy, the light surrounding them providing protection. Together, they disappeared from view, sent to wherever Leafa was.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Organization XVI! Vs. Young Xehanort**

 **Organization Stronghold: Where Nothing Gathers**

Riku found himself walking on a circular platform with the Nobody's emblem on it. He was in a tall, white cylindrical room, with sixteen thrones surrounding the room, all at different levels.

He walked to the center of the room, and saw all the seats in the room. _Where am I now?_ Riku thought. Suddenly, he looked to the lowest throne, and saw, to his surprise, Sora and Leafa sitting in the seats next to one another, fast asleep. "Sora! Leafa!" Riku shouted.

He was about to make a dash for them when suddenly, there was stream of dark energy that appeared in front of him. He backed off, ready to start a fight, but the stream vanished to reveal Kirito and Asuna, the glow of light dying away. "Kirito! Asuna!" Riku called to them. They turned and were shocked to see their friend. "Riku?!" Kirito gasped. "How did you end up here?" Asuna asked. "I've been trying to find them." Riku answered, pointing behind them. Kirito and Asuna turned to see the two sleeping characters. "Sora?!" Kirito said in shock. "So I was right; he was the second target." Asuna confirmed. "Let's get them!" Riku told the two. They nodded in response, and leapt down towards the thrones they sat at.

Just as they closed in, a Corridor of Darkness appeared in front of the two sleeping heroes, and out came the young man in the black coat. The trio stopped suddenly, seeing the man raise his hand up to them. With his powers, he sent the trio flying, making them fall back on top of the platform again, where they collapsed.

"Who was that?" Asuna groaned, getting into a kneeling position. "No idea, but I've met him a couple times." Kirito answered, squinting as he and the others saw the man effortlessly float off the ground to their level.

"Hands off my new vessels." the young man warned them, landing on the ledge closest to Sora and Leafa's chairs. "Vessels?" Riku questioned. "Yes. We originally had our sights set on you." the young man addressed Riku as he, Kirito and Asuna slowly got to their feet, "But, you developed a certain…resistance to darkness. So we did what the Keyblade did, and moved down the list." Riku glared at the young man, knowing what he meant by that.

"Roxas… Now , there was a worthy candidate." the young man continued, "But, unfortunately, he became too aware of himself, and returned to Sora. Finally, there was you, Kirito. However, your will was too strong to bend towards the darkness, not to mention you had the light of many others that made it unable for us to take ahold of you." Kirito gritted his teeth, discouraged that they would even think of using him as one of their 'vessels'. Asuna was just as angry as Kirito.

"Organization XIII's true goal is to divide Xehanort's heart among thirteen vessels." the young man stated, "Thanks to the three of you and Sora, we learned not all our candidates were fit for the task. And thanks to discovering about the other dimension, we discovered all about the missing number we needed to add into our ranks. But, we managed to make up the difference. And now, Sora and Leafa, the fifteenth and sixteenth vessels, are within our grasp."

The three heroes were shocked at the news they were given at this. "Sixteen…" Asuna started. "…Xehanorts?" Riku finished. "Then that means…Sugou's Nobody and Heartless are…" Kirito realized, but he stopped when he sensed something. Riku and Asuna also sensed it, and the team looked up at the chairs as dark streams of energy shot down onto thirteen of the remaining chairs, each one revealing a person in the Organization's cloak. Some of them had their faces covered with the hood, while others showed their faces. Those revealed included Ansem, Xemnas, Gouxus, Oberon, and Xigbar.

"What is…" Asuna gasped as the trio looked at the people sitting on the chairs. "The real Organization has been formed; Organization XVI." the young man answered. "The Organization?!" Riku echoed, looking to the young man. "Are you part of this group?" Kirito demanded, "Actually, who the hell are you?!" "I am Xehanort from the most distant past." the young man answered, "My future self gave me a task; to visit the splintered versions of myself in many worlds, and ensure they gathered here today."

"From the past?" Riku gasped. "You're the younger version of Xehanort?!" Asuna realized. "How are you able to move through time?" Kirito demanded. "There are restrictions to movement through time." Young Xehanort explained, "First, you must leave your body behind to do it. Then, there must be a version of you waiting at the destination. Upon arrival, you can only move forward as per the laws of time. And you cannot rewrite the events that are destined to happen."

"What have you done?" Riku demanded, with Kirito and Asuna's expressions asking the same thing. "My most future self will arrive soon." Young Xehanort explained, pointing behind them at the tallest chair, seeing the dark stream of energy pouring into the seat above, with a figure slowly forming in it, "Then, time for all of us will return to normal, and I will go back to my era to live the life fate has in store. He can vouch for that." Kirito, Asuna and Riku all looked up at the dark figure forming in the chair. They could all feel the powerful darkness from the future Xehanort, even though he had not made his full appearance yet. If he appeared fully, they knew they would not stand a chance against him alone.

Just then, they saw a flash of light above, and it shot down onto the platform they were on, knocking Young Xehanort back and blinding the trio. A familiar figure appeared in the bright, shouting, "Stopza!" the spell suddenly created a large sphere of energy around the room, trapping everyone within.

While the Organization members were frozen in time, the three Keyblade wielders realized that they were not affected by the magic. They looked in front of them to see none other than King Mickey, who turned to them. "I'm glad I'm not too late." he told them. "Mickey!" Riku gasped. "Your Majesty!" Kirito and Asuna addressed him. Mickey didn't ask how Kirito and Asuna were there, but ordered, "Just grab Sora and Leafa so we can go! I can't stop them for long." They looked up at the tallest chair, seeing the dark energy also stopped in time.

"I'm on it!" Asuna understood, and she took off to grab Sora and Leafa. Just as she reached the ledge, the Young Xehanort, who looked like he was frozen in time, suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of Asuna, shocking her and using his powers to send her flying over one side of the platform. Kirito, Riku and Mickey turned to see Asuna blown away, then Young Xehanort used this same power on Mickey, tossing him away close to where Asuna landed. "Asuna!" Kirito shouted. "Mickey!" Riku called out. They turned to see Young Xehanort standing behind them, his body surrounded in an aura of dark energy.

"I said 'hands off'!" the young man growled, glaring at Riku and Kirito. "How can you be moving?" Riku demanded. Young Xehanort didn't answer. Instead, he raised a hand, and summoned a new Keyblade in his hand, which was mostly monochrome, and had gears, spikes, a neon blue shaft, clocks on the head and guard of the hilt, a ram-like head on the end of the blade, the Eye of Darkness on the guard, and an hourglass medallion on the keychain.

 _(Cue KHDDD OST 'L'Impeto Oscuro')_

Asuna got onto her feet again as Mickey turned and gasped, "Oh no. Are you…" "Begone!" Young Xehanort roared, the dark energy smoking about him as he raised his Keyblade at an angle above him, setting his fighting stance. Kirito and Riku looked to see the area grow dark.

Next thing they knew, they arrived on a much larger stage, with a see-through platform with gears and spokes that formed into what might be an interior of a clock. There were sand hourglasses all about the edges, each holding different-colored sands. There were a pair of poles with gears on them on the platform, and an angled, large silver ring with spikes circling the stage like a planet ring.

Young Xehanort got their attention once more as he twirled his Keyblade in front of him, swinging it back up into his fighter's stance, sending a burst of energy to show how serious he was. Riku and Kirito were not phased by this, but summoned their Keyblades and their Spirits; Kabuto and Ryu from Kirito, and Tyrant and Piranha from Riku. The pair of boys were about to face one tough battle.

Kirito and Riku simultaneously leapt at Xehanort, swinging their Keyblades at him, but he avoided the attacks with an afterimage, coming from behind them. Kabuto unleashed a shot from its' horn while Piranha shot a jet of water from its' mouth. Xehanort used an afterimage from that, too. He reappeared in front of Kabuto, using a sword spin, but Kirito's Link Block came into play, and he protected his Spirit. The attack that Xehanort laid on him was powerful, and Kirito strained himself as he endured it. Riku came from behind, unleashing his Ice Barrage, tossing Xehanort into the air with a glacier underneath.

Xehanort disappeared and reappeared on the ground, spinning and unleashing blades of energy at Riku, who used his Dark Barrier to block the shots. Kirito unleashed his Mega Flare, but Xehanort dodged the massive fireball as it flew away, not going off. Xehanort teleported behind Kirito, and unleashed a sword spin that took him, Piranha and Kabuto down a peg. Ryu unleashed a cross fire shot, hitting Xehanort, and stunning him as Tyrant unleashed a tail swipe to damage him further. Kirito used his situation, and unleashed his Payback Raid, unleashing a Strike Raid that damaged Xehanort even more. Kirito landed on the ground, and used Cura, which he replaced Break Time with, to heal himself and the others.

Riku dashed in while Tyrant attempted another attack, but Xehanort was quick, using afterimages to quickly move about the stage, confusing the team. He warped to a distance, and unleashed more blade beams, but Kirito stepped in with a Circle Raid that blocked the attacks for Riku, while he unleashed Dark Firaga in response. Xehanort dodged the attack, got in close, and the trio engaged in a fast clashing of blades. Despite being outnumbered, Xehanort was able to keep up with the two boys' moves, unleashing fast slashes and spins.

He used an afterimage to come behind, slash Tyrant, then unleash a sword spin that was strong enough to push the two boys back. He then shot dark shots at the two, and Riku unleashed Zero Graviga as he and Kirito backed away. While some of the projectiles misfired due to gravity, some stayed on course, hitting the two, and causing Kirito's body to enter a slow state, making it feel like he was in slow motion.

Riku got in front as Ryu and Piranha attempted to stop Xehanort, but got blasted away by his attacks. He shifted back to the two boys, and summoned ice blocks about him. There was a flash of light, and the boys found themselves surrounded by the blocks. Kirito's Slow state was over as Riku grabbed him and used his Dark Roll to melt the two of them into the shadows, getting out of the way as the ice block shot into the center of where they once stood. "Too close." Riku sighed. "He's a lot more powerful than Oberon, no doubt about that." Kirito compared. The two regained themselves, along with their Spirits, and they all charged at Young Xehanort once more.

The young man was powerful, with incredible skills with his Keyblade, including transforming it into a whip-like form when unleashing his blade beams. It wasn't just the blade beams, but the dark shots and ice block attacks that they also had to worry about, as they were tough and homed in on the teams locations. It was already tough enough since he kept teleporting all over the place, leaving afterimages in his place. Kirito and Riku had to defend and dodge more than attack, as he wasn't giving them time to react. However, during his projectile attacks, he did have openings that allowed Kirito, Riku and their Spirits to charge in for attacks.

Eventually, Kirito decided to exchange Ryu for Halberd, since Ryu was taking a heavy beating from Xehanort's attacks. Riku had to swap out Tyrant for Paladin for the same reason, and Paladin was helpful due to its' offense and support skills, including healing the team. After taking enough damage, Xehanort even started to go on the defense, putting up barriers against the team's attacks and countering. This made Riku and Kirito be more cautious when it came to their close-quarters combat.

The two stood back to back as Xehanort started teleporting all about them, sending dark orbs of energy at them. Riku had his Dark Barrier up, protecting the two of them. "Riku, if I distract him, can you end him with a powerful attack?" Kirito asked. "If you keep him in one place, I can do that." Riku answered. They nodded to one another, then Kirito called to his Spirits to start a full assault on the enemy.

 _(Cue SAO II OST 'Gunland')_

"Let's go!" Kirito shouted, leaping up and unleashing his Mega Flare at the ground below. The moment it came into contact, the giant ball of flames exploded, blinding and damaging Xehanort. Kirito used the momentary blindness to run up to a pole with gears on the top of it, and used Flowmotion to start spinning about it.

Xehanort recovered himself, and saw Kirito spinning higher and higher, then he leapt off, flying down at him. "No you don't!" Xehanort shouted, sending blade beams at Kirito before teleporting away. Kirito saw where Xehanort reappeared, and used his Flowmotion powers to rocket himself towards him while avoiding the blade beams. He drilled right into Xehanort, then ended with a hammer slash that sent Xehanort toppling backwards. He recovered enough to unleash several scattering dark shots that homed in on Riku. Fortunately, Kirito focused his connection with Riku, and used his Link Block technique, repelling all the attacks around Riku, almost in the same way as he did when protecting Sinon in GGO. He then unleashed his Balloonra spell, which homed in on Xehanort, repelling him into the air.

"Now!" Kirito shouted to Riku, who saw the opportunity open for him. " _Dual Style! Bladecharge!_ " he shouted, fusing with his Spirits and forming the massive blade of light from his Keyblade. He took a small leap back, then unleashed Zantetsuken at Xehanort, who couldn't avoid the attack in time. Riku passed by him so quickly, that it took a second before Xehanort reacted to the attack, and toppled over. The attack nearly took him out.

Riku turned around to finish the job, but Xehanort shouted, " _Time stop!_ " All of a sudden, the area turned dark, and the gears underneath the platform stopped moving. Xehanort appeared in the center of the room, summoning a neon-lit clock in the room. The boys were still moving, but it looked like Xehanort dove into the clock, and the hands of the clock started to move backwards. _He's reversing time?_ Kirito thought, _No, he's planning to recover himself by turning back the clock. If that happens, then we will have to start all over again. No way I'll let that happen!_

Kirito dove at the clock, and started slashing it. He saw the lights of the clock glow pink, and shouted, " _Drift!_ " Kirito dove out of reality, seeing the same puzzle as the one Sora and Riku had to deal with before. Kirito quickly understood what he had to do, and with one slash of his Keyblade, he slashed the chains, unshackling the power. He came out, summoning the two Combined Keyblades that fused together. Kirito and a ghostly image of Asuna grabbed the two handles of it, and started swiping at the clock, ending it with a heavy overhead slash.

The clock was damaged, and Xehanort reappeared once more. The floor of the battleground started to show a swirling vortex of dark energy that went right to the clock. However, the battle was far from over, and both Keyblade wielders knew that.

Xehanort dove back into the clock once more as the two Keyblade wielders charged in. Suddenly, two Xehanorts reappeared out of the clock, coming at the boys with ethereal blades. The boys endured their attacks, and they disappeared. "They're clones!" Riku realized. "Yeah, and the real one is in the clock." Kirito stated, "We need to destroy the clock, quickly!"

Kirito, Riku and their Spirits began attacking the clock, but Xehanort was unleashing all he could using his clones. He always sent two at a time, each one attempting to stop either one of them with slashes from ethereal blades, or unleashing a fiery X-shaped shockwave that tracked them. Every time they unleashed their attack onto the two of them, they disappeared, and more clones would come out of the clock to take their place. Even while in Bladecharge form, Riku was having trouble getting to the clock to do enough damage, and his Dual Style wore off before he could do any strong damage.

"How much damage do we need to do in order to destroy that clock?" Kirito growled, running backwards from a Xehanort clone that was surrounded by torrents of flames, then leaping aside. "All we know is we haven't done enough!" Riku responded, using his Limit Storm to break an X-shaped shockwave, "Quick, let's get in there!"

The two boys roared as they ran to the clock again. Suddenly, they heard the clock chime, along with Xehanort chuckle. Kirito and Riku's expressions changed from anger to concern. There was a flash of light that surrounded them, and suddenly, the two boys and their Spirits found themselves standing in their fighter's stance, facing Xehanort. It looked exactly like how it did when they started this battle.

"Didn't we just do this?" Riku questioned, confused. "That clock must've set us back to the beginning of this battle!" Kirito understood, grimacing, "Now we have to fight him all over again!" Xehanort grinned menacingly, seeing the two boys worried expressions, then he summoned ice blocks, making them surround the two in an instant. The boys dodged to either side as the ice closed in on the spot they were on.

"I've had enough of this!" Kirito growled, skidding to a halt, with his Spirits coming to his side, "Let's go! _Dual Action! Unison Rush_!" Kirito, Halberd and Kabuto united as one, and the trio formed a line, with Kabuto in the rear and Kirito flying in the front as they raced forward. They suddenly became a stream of light surrounded by spiraling blue and red lights, and shot themselves at Xehanort, piercing right through him. They kept teleporting and reappearing to strike him again, while Xehanort tried to teleport out of the way. Unfortunately, the trio were moving so fast, that Xehanort couldn't avoid all of their attacks, and he ended up getting tossed back and forth in the air by Kirito's attack. Riku also saw this opportunity, unleashing his Dark Firaga spell to further damage Xehanort.

By the time Kirito stopped his assault, Xehanort landed onto the ground, panting as he strained to keep on his feet. _He doesn't seem to have that much stamina as he did at the beginning of this fight._ Riku thought to himself, _He may have reversed time, but that didn't mean he regained all of his stamina._ Kirito also noticed that as Xehanort regained himself, and unleashed another Time-Stop, remaking the clock and diving into it. This time, Riku used the Reality Shift, slashing at the clock, and breaking Xehanort out of it.

The second phase of their battle started once more, and Xehanort summoned two clones of himself surrounded by flames, sending them at the two boys. The Spirits interfered with their attack, Piranha and Paladin striking the one targeting Riku while Halberd and Kabuto used long-ranged attacks to destroy the other clone targeting Kirito. The two boys readied themselves as they closed in on the clock, and while Kirito unleashed his Starburst Stream, Riku unleashed Dark Splicer. Together, they assaulted the clock with all their might. Xehanort tried unleashing clones, but they were immediately destroyed the moment they came out of the clock.

The two boys finished their attack, backing off in the air from the clock, seeing the hands faltering like crazy. It was almost destroyed. "Time to end this!" Kirito shouted to Riku, who nodded in response. Kirito dove at the clock, unleashing a Drain Dive that made him slice down the middle of the clock. Riku then readied himself, and unleashed his Zantetsuken, slashing right through the clock. Kirito flipped himself backwards right next to Riku, hearing Xehanort's agonizing roar as the clock parts scattered everywhere. Young Xehanort was finally defeated.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Gathering Lights and Darkness**

Their Spirits disappeared into their cards as Riku and Kirito stood there, seeing the environment fade away, reverting them back to the white cylindrical room with all of the thrones. They lowered their Keyblades, sighing in relief as Asuna and Mickey came from behind. "Are you okay, Riku, Kirito?" Mickey asked. "Did you manage to stop that guy?" Asuna asked. "Somehow." Kirito answered. "Yeah. Thanks, Mickey. You too, Asuna." Riku answered. The two nodded in response, grateful that the boys were safe.

Just then, the time bubble Mickey summoned started to ripple and fade away. The Stopza spell was over with. "Looks like that battle ended the time stop." Kirito understood, looking at the environment. All four of them looked about, then Mickey looked at the highest chair and called out, "Master Xehanort! We were right about you!" Riku, Kirito and Asuna looked to Mickey, then up at the highest throne. The black stream of energy that was there before was gone, replaced with an elderly man. He had a silver goatee and a black and white coat, black boots, and white gloves. However, it was his piercing golden eyes that showed immediately to the heroes that it was Xehanort. The original Master Xehanort.

The four glared up at the old man as he looked down at them. "So he's the ringleader of this whole thing…" Asuna muttered to herself. Master Xehanort grinned as he started, "All of this was decided. My fifteen selves would welcome me here on this day, when I would return a complete person. It is the future which lies beyond my sight."

"Why are you doing this?!" Mickey demanded. "In ancient times, people believed that light was a gift from an unseen land by the name of Kingdom Hearts." Xehanort explained, "But Kingdom Hearts was safeguarded by its' counterpart, the ⻞7-Blade. Warriors vied for that precious light, thus beginning the 'Keyblade War'. The violent clash shattered the ⻞7-Blade into twenty-seven pieces; eleven of light, sixteen of darkness. And the only real Kingdom Hearts was swallowed by the darkness, never to surface again."

Xehanort shifted himself in his seat as he continued, "I once tried to create my own pure light and darkness to forge the ⻞7-Blade, but the attempt ended in failure. In my eagerness, I had lost sight of the correct way to achieve my goal. I acted rashly. I can admit that now." Though he admitted his failures, the tone in his voice and the grin on his face showed he didn't care at all about the results of it all. Mickey, on the other hand, was furious about what he had done.

"What you did back then, your mistakes, changed the destinies of three of my friends!" Mickey accused Xehanort. "Ah, but destiny is never left to chance." Xehanort corrected him, "I merely guided them to their proper places. I even guided you, my dear, to where you needed to be as well."

Asuna realized he was addressing her. Wondering what it was he did, she gasped in shock. "You…you mean you sent me away from my sister?" she questioned, "You were the one who caused me to leave Aqua, and send me to the other dimension with Kirito?!" "It was a necessary thing to do." Xehanort responded, "After all, it caused you to grow into who you are today, and it also led your sister into discovering how to use a Keyblade to seek you out." Asuna was furious with the man above her. He acted as if she should be thanking him for causing so much conflict.

"As for the three, I guided them to where they needed to be." Xehanort continued, raising a finger as he pointed out, "The broken boy who failed to be the blade…the misguided master who sacrificed herself for a friend…and the feckless youth who became my new vessel."

Asuna closed her eyes, recalling her time with Aqua in the Dark Margin, how she stated that she ended up in the dark realm because she sacrificed herself to protect Terra and Ven. Kirito, on the other hand, knew that the 'feckless youth' Xehanort spoke of was Terra, and that he became a vessel for the man, causing his soul to enter into Kirito's heart.

Mickey looked down, his eyes sad. "I couldn't find a way to save 'em." he muttered, glaring up at Xehanort again, "But I wanted to believe that their sacrifice stopped you for good." He paused as he looked down, curling his hands into fists as he continued, "Why? How was I so blind? I should've seen it, as soon as Maleficent started gathering the seven princesses of heart."

"Yes. They were all my doing." Xehanort acknowledged, "I used the evil fairy to find seven pure lights for me, just as I prepared thirteen vessels to fill with pure darkness." "But you failed." Riku stated, "Sora stopped you in your tracks on both counts." "Yeah, and let's not forget that we all stopped Sugou's Heartless from claiming Kingdom Hearts on the other dimension." Kirito added, pointing to the person he spoke of, "No matter what plan you or your dimensional counterpart had, all of us stepped in to stop you!"

"Yes, you all did." Xehanort understood, looking down at Gouxus and Oberon, "When I discovered the other dimension had a counterpart of me, I decided to see what he was capable of. While I am curious as to why his two versions of himself had more power than the man alone, I accepted them, especially when I discovered yet another error in my attempt to make the Keyblade. I discovered that I only had the ones required to make the blade of the ⻞7-Blade, but the rest of it was kept a secret in the other dimension. That is, until the man's Heartless discovered the truth, and conveyed it to me."

"Even if you didn't have the right amount to make this '⻞7-Blade', we all stopped you." Asuna stated, "Sora, Leafa, all of us. We stopped your attempts back then, preventing you from ever claiming Kingdom Hearts!" "Yes, you did. I was interested in all of you, specifically them…" Xehanort stated, looking at Sora and Leafa, "That dull, ordinary boy, and that girl with a gift from her ancestor. Two Keyblade wielders so unlike any I have ever seen."

Xehanort sat upright in his chair as he continued, "However, I have not abandoned my ambitions. Now that I know the correct number required, I shall be able to gather them together; the eleven guardians of light and the sixteen seekers of darkness." He chuckled as he looked down at the four Keyblade wielders.

"Eleven guardians of light?" Mickey questioned, raising his fingers, "Well, for Keyblade wielders, there's me and Riku and Sora, plus Kirito and Asuna and Leafa. And my three missing friends, that's nine. Then the last two would be…" He gasped in realization as he looked at all the people in the thrones as he said, "That means…the sixteen seekers of darkness…" _…Are the members of Organization XVI!_ Kirito finished in his mind, realizing the truth.

"Yes, little king. Perceptive." Xehanort commended Mickey, "But Sora, Leafa and another on your list belong to me now. And that puts you five guardians short. But worry not. All of the pieces are destined to appear. Your eleven lights just like my sixteen darknesses, whose final clash will beget the prize I seek…" "The ⻞7-Blade!" Xehanort and Mickey finished together.

Xehanort slowly stood on his chair, summoning a dark-looking Keyblade in his hand as he said, "But first, the thirteen darknesses shall be united. All of the seats have been filled. And now the last two vessels shall bear my heart like the rest!"

He waved his free hand at where Sora and Leafa were, and their thrones suddenly rose higher and higher, towards the same level as everyone else's. The four heroes turned in shock to where they were. "No!" Mickey shouted. "Sora!" Riku shouted. "Sugu!" Kirito shouted. "We can't let this happen!" Asuna shouted, and the four raced to the heroes.

Suddenly, the Greed's Redemption sword whip stretched out, wrapping itself around Asuna, binding her arms and body and making her drop her Keyblade. Gouxus stood up in his seat, holding Asuna in place. Asuna turned to see her capturer as the other three charged ahead. Mickey started to wall-jump off the pillars of the thrones to where Sora was, but Xemnas appeared, grabbing Mickey and thrusting him into a pillar. Kirito and Riku saw the two being stopped, but before they could do anything, Ansem appeared, grabbing Riku's head and pinning him to the ground. At the same time, Oberon appeared, using the winds to sweep Kirito off of his feet, making him fall on his back, and placing his blade close to where Kirito's throat was. All four were trapped.

Once Sora and Leafa's thrones reached the same level as Master Xehanort's, the man raised his Keyblade to his free hand as it glowed, infusing his heart's power into it. He then charged up his Keyblade as he raised it high, then unleashed a ball of energy at Leafa and Sora, which split into two orbs. All four heroes watched in horror as it reached the two.

Just as they nearly struck, both orbs were suddenly blocked by blazing fire and a gust of light. "They made it!" Mickey cheered. Kirito, Asuna and Riku were all shocked, and so were Xehanort's seekers of darkness. "You!" gasped Xemnas. "Impossible!" Oberon gasped. From Leafa's seat, the fire died down to reveal none other than Lea, holding up one of his flaming chakrams while carrying Leafa in the other hand. In Sora's seat, the winds died down to reveal Yui, her tessen in one hand as her arm spread in front of Sora.

"Axel!" Xigbar roared. "Yui!" Asuna gasped. Kirito and Riku looked up at the two saviors, shocked at their sudden appearance. "Axel? Please." said the man Xigbar addressed, "The name's Lea. Got it memorized?" "That's right. He's a person again!" Yui added. "You not supposed to be here!" Xigbar pointed out. "Promises to keep." Lea stated, "I'll always be there to get my friends back." "And I don't want my family's smiles to disappear, so I'll protect the people that matter to them AND me!" Yui added, "Looks to me like we made it in time to do that, Lea!"

Lea and Yui both looked up at Xehanort, standing in his seat. "You had your perfect little script, but you kinda forget to write the sequel." Lea stated, raising his chakram, "Now, let's find out what happens!" Yui also raised her tessen, ready to protect Sora. Kirito had to smirk at this. Those two did look cool at the moment.

Xigbar thumped his fist on his throne, then roared to Master Xehanort, "What now you old coot? Our time is up!" Xehanort looked at Lea and Yui, and grinned. Suddenly, one of the cloaked figures on the throne leapt up and flew at Lea with a familiar claymore. Lea blocked the attack with his weapon, and the shockwave of collision caused the man's hood to fly off, revealing the head of Saïx. "Isa!" Lea gasped, seeing the man before him. Saïx pressed his weapon down onto Lea's chakram, his strength pressuring him. However, Yui unleashed a whirlwind with her tessen, which curved around Lea and blew the other back. Lea leapt back, placing his chakram away and grabbing Sora in his other hand. Together, he and Yui dove back down to where the others were.

Due to the distraction, Mickey summoned his Keyblade and slashed at Xemnas, making him teleport away before he got hit. Riku magically switched his Keyblade into a backhanded form, and swiped at Ansem, making him disappear. Kirito knocked Oberon's blade away, and swat at him with his Keyblade, making him vanish. Asuna re-summoned her Keyblade into her hand again, twirled around and slashed the sword whip that was binding her, breaking the chain and freeing herself as the pieces of the blade recalled back to the disgruntled Gouxus. Xemnas, Oberon and Ansem all teleported back in front of Xehanort's throne, while Lea was surrounded by Yui and everyone else, protecting him and the two he carried.

"Why are you here, Axel?" Riku questioned. "No, I told you my name's…" Lea started, then moaned, "Agh, whatever, Axel, fine." "Sorry. You told us to memorize your old name." Kirito stated with some slight amusement, "Can't help if we call you by that." "I would like to know how you ended up here, Yui." Asuna stated. "Gretinal sent me here." Yui replied, "She wanted a way for you guys to be picked up." "Then let's get outta here!" Lea stated. "Right!" Mickey understood.

Suddenly, Ansem and Oberon started to glow with a dark aura. Ansem summoned his Guardian Heartless while Oberon thrust his hand forward, making dark winds form his demonic, Heartless-Unversed form. Both monsters dove down, the Guardian snatching Mickey and Riku in its' arm, while the demon spun around Kirito and Asuna, creating a dome of dark winds that trapped them within, and the demon's upper body floating above it. This left a worried Yui to protect Axel, who had his hands full to fight.

Riku and Mickey were struggling with all of their might to free themselves from the Guardian's grip when they suddenly heard two familiar cries. They saw a shooting star with a blue stream of energy that ricochet through the air, then it bounced off of both the Guardian and demon, revealing Donald and Goofy as they fell to the ground. The sudden attack that struck the two monsters made them fade away, freeing the two pairs from their entrapment.

"Were we supposed to do that?" Donald asked in a dazed manner. "I think so." Goofy moaned as he was flat on his back. The other heroes gathered around Donald and Goofy, happy to see them. "Goofy, Donald! You saved us!" Mickey praised them. "You guys certainly know how to make an entrance." Asuna giggled.

Just then the fourteen seekers of darkness started to become less opaque as specs of darkness started to come off of them, floating into the air. "We are out of time." Master Xehanort stated, "Neither the union of light nor darkness has been achieved, and we must all return whence we came. But, the gathering of the eleven and sixteen is nigh." Riku glared up at the Young Xehanort in his seat. Kirito and Asuna both glared up at Oberon and Gouxus, respectively. Axel looked up at where Saïx stood, still on Leafa's seat. Each one had their eyes set on the one person they wanted to fight the most.

"Let us finish this at the fated place, once your lights and my darknesses have joined together!" Xehanort finished. His body started to fade into black specs, then disappear completely, along with the rest of the Organization, leaving the heroes remaining in the room. Mickey continued to glare up at the seat where Master Xehanort was at, determined to not let him win.

Just then, Yui's body glowed brightly, and suddenly, she transformed into her tiny, Navigation Pixie form, flying in the air surrounded by the others. "Just in time." Yui muttered, looking at herself. "Yui, what…?" Asuna started. "This world is in Sora's dimension." Kirito stopped her, "She was a navigation Pixie before coming to our dimension by the Keyblades. Remember?" "Oh, right." Asuna understood.

"Here…" Lea stated, shrugging Leafa's sleeping body over to Kirito. He grabbed ahold of her, carrying her on her back in both arms. "Thanks a lot, Lea." Kirito thanked him. "No problem." Lea responded, rubbing the back of his head as he turned away, "She is pretty important to me…" Kirito had to wonder if this meant that Lea had started to develop a crush on Suguha. If so, then he would have some competition with Recon.

"We'd better head back to our respective places." Riku told everyone. "Right." Mickey understood, "I'll bring our group back, but what about you?" He was asking Kirito, Asuna and Yui. "Don't worry." Yui responded, "Gretinal placed some magic on me so that I can return everyone back home in our dimension again. She explained it's kind of like fly-fishing, with me being the lure." "Casting you out and reeling you in, huh?" Kirito understood the meaning, "She's pretty good, I'll give her that." "It should be happening any second." Yui stated, "Just give it time."

Yui started to glow as she turned to Kirito and Asuna. "Mama, papa, give me your hands." she told them. The two nodded to one another, and Kirito managed to rearrange Leafa in his arms so that he could grab Yui's tiny hand, while Asuna did the same. They looked to Riku, Mickey, Lea and everyone else. "We'll hear from you back home, okay?" Kirito stated. "You'd better wake up Leafa!" Donald told them. "See you then." Riku responded. Kirito and Asuna nodded promptly as they were surrounded by a ball of light, and shot into the air, ricocheting about as they did so, returning back home again.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Return to the Nightmare**

 **Realm of Arrival: Gretinal's Office**

With the heroes back in reality and home again, Kirito, Asuna and Leafa were back to their old selves in their own bodies. Asuna and Yui were looking at Leafa, who sat in a chair, still fast asleep. Kirito was right next to his aunt Midori, who looked close to tears at the sight of her daughter. Asuna's parents were standing behind, looking at the scene before them, specifically Asuna's sad expression for Leafa. Jackson, Cypress and Latias were looking at the heroes in the same manner.

Gretinal had her back turned, staring at the mirror-like screen that showed the situation in Yen Sid's office, with Lea resting his back on the bookshelf and Master Yen Sid at his desk, while Donald, Goofy, Mickey, and Riku, also back to normal, stared at Sora, who was still asleep while sitting with his back to the wall. Mickey, Riku and Asuna informed them of what had happened when confronting Master Xehanort and the Organization, along with what happened in the realm of sleep.

"Eleven lights, sixteen darknesses…" Yen Sid understood, "Master Xehanort has been busy." "That man's ambitions are certainly strong, to say the least." Gretinal added, "We had planned to make this Mark of Mastery in order to strengthen the forces of light, only now…" she turned to Leafa, not needing to finish her sentence, due to it being so clear.

Donald wanted to say something encouraging, but Goofy stopped him before he could, shaking his head to show now wasn't the time. Jackson looked down, thinking about if there was anything he could say to help the situation, but Cypress looked to him, shaking his head to not say anything that would cause a conflict.

"Aw, Sora, Leafa. Don't tell me your hearts are sleeping, too." Mickey moaned. "No, Mickey. These affliction is not the same." Yen Sid answered. "Is there anything we can do?" Asuna questioned Gretinal. Those in her office looked to the woman in question, while everyone in Yen Sid's office looked to the wizard, hopefully.

"Well, in your Mark of Mastery exams, your goal was to unlock seven Sleeping Keyholes. By doing so, you would awaken those worlds from their entrapped sleep." Gretinal explained, "Not only that, you also gain the power to awaken a heart from sleep, as well. While Riku unlocked those Keyholes within Sora's dreams, Asuna had done so in Kirito's dreams while he unlocked his seven. Yen Sid, surely you know what this means?" "Yes, I do." Yen Sid understood, "Riku, it stands to reason that you now have the power to awaken Sora's heart. The same goes for you, Asuna, being that you have dove into someone else's dreams."

"You want both Riku and Asuna to dive into Sora's and Leafa's sleep?" Mickey questioned, "But Master, both of their hearts are down in the darkest abyss. If they're not careful, they might just get trapped down there with him." Donald, Goofy, Yui, Kirito and Asuna's parents all looked surprised at that kind of risk.

"I can't let Asuna take such a risk." Kirito stated, stepping forward to Gretinal as she turned to him, "I have unlocked the seven Sleeping Keyholes, too. Besides, Suguha's my responsibility. I have to protect her." "Kazuto…" Midori stated, worried and grateful for Kirito's determination. "And I'll go into Sora's dreams instead." Mickey told Yen Sid as he walked over to him. "And perhaps you may even succeed, Mickey, Kirito." Yen Sid agreed, "But there is no denying Riku and Asuna stand the better chance, having dived into Sora and Kirito's heart as long as they have."

Mickey stopped to think while Kirito looked to Asuna, who closed her eyes, deciding. He looked to Yui, then to Midori, and finally to Leafa. Riku looked to Donald and Goofy in the same manner, then to Sora. Looking at his expression, Riku had to smirk at this.

 _(Cue KH OST 'Dearly Beloved')_

"Mickey…I really appreciate it. But…I'll go wake Sora up." Riku told a worried Mickey, then turning to Sora, "Look at his face. Sleeping like nothing's wrong, like there's nothing to even worry about. Kirito and Asuna looked at the screen, which had shifted to see the group standing around Sora's sleeping figure. Sure enough, they could see the smile on Sora's face. Just seeing that made Kirito and Asuna smile, as they have seen that expression many times before.

"He's always been like that." Riku stated, "The three of us would agree to work on the raft, and then this guy would go take a nap on the beach. You see, it's my job to keep him on his toes. Besides, what kind of Keyblade Master sleeps through his test?" Donald, Goofy and Mickey all smiled and nodded at Riku. Kirito, Asuna and Yui all smiled at the screen as he continued, "I'm doing it for me, too. Sora saved me once. And…I heard him call my name. He needs me."

"I know what you mean." Asuna stated, getting everyone's attention, "Leafa is…kind of the opposite of Sora when it comes to her commitment. When I was trapped in Sugou's Alfheim Online, Leafa did everything she could for Kirito and Yui, and helped them guide them to me when I needed them the most." Kirito and Yui nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I would be pretty lost in that game if it weren't for her." Kirito stated, "Plus, it wasn't just that. When I chose to quit kendo, she took up my slack, and worked harder than ever, making sure she did her best for both of us. Even so, she smiled, she was upbeat, and more importantly, she believed in the stuff we did while she worked."

"She also helped out a lot when trying to find Kairi." Riku stated, "When she was taken by the Organization, she got depressed, but she then turned around and worked harder than I could ever think." "She has always been there for the people that matter to her, just like Sora." Kirito stated, "Even now, she believes in us, that we are able to help them. That's why I should go into her dreams in order to help her." "The same goes for me." Asuna agreed, grabbing Kirito's hand, "We can't let Leafa stay like this. If both our hearts help her out, then we'll be able to reach her together." The two looked to one another, then at Leafa, smiling.

"There's something real strong that binds us to each other." Mickey stated to the three Keyblade wielders, "Even in the darkness, all of you can reach them. All you gotta do is follow that connection!" "Gee, we're all connected to Sora and Leafa." Goofy stated. "You said it!" Donald agreed, punching the air. "I know I'm connected to both of them." Yui stated. "We're connected to them, too!" Jackson stated, scooping Latias and Cypress next to him, "Like a Keyblade to its' chain!" Cypress and Latias both smiled at Jackson, then nodded in agreement.

"And if the darkness gets all of ya, I promise I'll bail you out." Lea told everyone, "Dark Rescue is my middle name." "Sure it is." Kirito muttered in an amused manner. "I'd always believed my children would become something special, but not like this." Midori stated, looking to her son, "Kazuto, I believe that you and Asuna will bring Suguha back." "Trust me, I will." Kirito responded. "Asuna, I know this is a big risk, but please, take care of yourself, and come back safe." Shouzou stated. "The same goes for you too, Kirigaya." Asuna nodded in response, then looked to her mother, who looked down for a second, then she said, "Asuna, make sure you come back. There's…something I would like to speak to you about." "I will, mother." Asuna responded, smiling at her.

"Guys, thank you." Riku thanked everyone, "Sora and I will be back soon." "Same here." Kirito responded, "We promise that Sugu will be back home, along with the rest of us." Riku bowed to Yen Sid, and Kirito and Asuna followed in the same way with Gretinal. "Be safe, all of you." Gretinal stated, "I worry that having two people enter Sora's dreams might be dangerous, specifically you Kirito, since you no longer have Asuna protecting you as a Dream Eater. Still, if there is anyone that can do it, I believe the two of you can."

Riku backed away from Sora, then produced his Keyblade in both hands, pointing it at Sora. He glowed brightly, then a Portal appeared, only it was pitch black, surrounded in darkness. Kirito and Asuna backed away from Leafa and summoned their Keyblade in the same way, making Leafa's Portal appear, which was also pitch black. Everyone watched them, their expressions wishing them the best of luck. They nodded to them, and Riku became sparkling lights as he dove into Sora's dream, while Kirito and Asuna dove into Leafa's dream together.

 **Leafa's Dream**

When Kirito and Asuna woke up, they found themselves in their Sleeping Realm attire, both of them together in a dive. Down below, they saw the silhouette of Leafa's Station of Awakening in the distance, but it was covered in a dark cloud, so it was hard to see the details of it. "We have to reach her heart, quickly." Kirito told Asuna. "Right. You take the lead, Kirito." Asuna replied.

Kirito started the dive first, seeing several Dream Eaters interfering with his path. Kirito used his skills in diving to defeat them and progress forward. During the dive, Kirito noticed several frames that looked like the top of the Station of Awakening, but they showed images of Leafa's past, when she was a very young Suguha, from her time with Kazuto, to her practice in kendo. Kirito then noticed a ring ahead that was blocked by a shining Keyhole, which looked similar to the Sleeping Keyholes. He directed his Keyblade at it, and a beam of light shot out, hitting the Keyhole, and light shattered about it. Kirito and Asuna dove through the Keyhole, blinded by the light.

When they came out, they noticed that Asuna was in the lead this time, and that they were still on the path of darkness towards the Station of Awakening, but it was closer. Without saying, they knew that they found a way to reach their destination; by unlocking the Keyholes in the path, and taking out the enemies that came at them. "I'll take the lead!" Asuna told Kirito, and she dove in.

The images of Leafa's memory passing by the now showed Suguha during her time when she started taking up Kirito's load in kendo, to when Kirito was stuck in SAO, to when Shinichi requested her to play ALO, up to her times flying about in the world, taking on the name 'Leafa'.

Asuna had to focus herself on defeating the enemies in order to progress ahead, but she couldn't help but be interested in the images about her. After taking out the enemies ahead, Asuna saw the Keyhole appear in front of the ring that led further in. She unlocked it with her Keyblade, and she and Kirito were bathed in the shattered light.

They reappeared again, with Kirito ahead of Asuna once more. The Station of Awakening was closer, but now, there was a dark fog that blanketed the path, making visibility tough for the heroes. However, they could see the red eyes of the Nightmares, so they had a way of finding them. "I'll start this next round off!" Kirito told Asuna, and they pushed forward.

Through the dark fog, the images of Leafa's memories now changed to when Kirito entered ALO to search for Asuna. It showed many memorable moments in the journey to the World Tree, from when they first met each other, to flying in the skies, their moments in Arun, all the way up to when Aincrad was reborn in the New Alfheim Online.

Asuna saw all the memories while Kirito focused fully on the Nightmares that came in their path, but they weren't the only problem. Kirito also noticed yellow eyes, and saw a full-black version of Leafa, making her look like a Heartless. She charged herself up with blue energy, then charged at Kirito and Asuna's location, to which they had to avoid the attacks. Kirito cleared the area of Nightmares, saw the Keyhole up ahead, and unlocked it, progressing to the next part of the dive.

It was Asuna's turn to take the lead, and the two dove along the same path as before, with the objective being the same. The images passing by them now composed themselves of Leafa's moments with her friends and family during the time when Kirito was in GGO, to getting Excalibur in Jötunheimr, to when 'Zekken' Yuuki was about.

Asuna had to see the images of Yuuki as she progressed, considering she missed her a lot, and that she was glad she was a part of Leafa's memories. "Concentrate on the goal, Asuna." Kirito reminded Asuna. She shook her head into focus, and continued to fight against the Nightmares, avoiding the shadow versions of Leafa, and making her way closer to the Station of Awakening. She saw the Keyhole off in the distance, and unlocked it, gaining access further into the dive.

When they reappeared again, Kirito was ahead, but now, the two were surprised to see multiple versions of Leafa, fast asleep and falling along the path ahead. There were versions of Suguha, to Leafa in her ALO attire, to her in the attire when she traversed into the other dimension, and her in her Sleeping Realm attire. "What is…?" Kirito started, angling himself to grab one of the sleeping Leafa's, and she turned into sparkling lights that surrounded Kirito. "We probably need to gather as many versions of her as possible." Asuna assumed. Kirito nodded in agreement, and they dove down to collect the many sleeping Leafa and Suguha.

The images of Leafa's memories now showed all the important moments in her first adventure into the other dimension, starting from when she witnessed DiZ's data entering Aincrad, to meeting Naminé, to her time with her friends in Twilight Town and Hollow Bastion, to meeting and fighting Axel, to her reunion with Kirito and the others, all the way up to the challenges they endured in the Organization's world.

The shadow versions of Leafa were still trying to knock the two heroes out as they gathered as many versions of Leafa and Suguha as possible. They could see the Station of Awakening much closer now, but it was still shadowed, and hard to see in full detail. Regardless, Kirito managed to gather enough of his sister to see the Keyhole open up ahead of him, and he unlocked the path forward.

Now, it was Asuna's turn to take the lead again, and the two hoped it was the last dive. The objective was the same for Asuna; gather the many versions of Leafa and Suguha in order to proceed ahead, and watch out for the shadow versions. The images around them now showed Leafa during their second adventure, her adventures in Yusnaan, the World of Dreams, Saitama, the Desolate Castle, all the way up to the final battle with the Heartless Oberon.

The two also saw the image of when Recon sacrificed himself in order to close the door to the Realm of Darkness. They felt sorry for Leafa losing him in such a way, Asuna especially since she had to deal with the Nightmare that impersonated Recon to trick Leafa. "We'll set you AND Recon free from the darkness, Sugu." Kirito muttered, seeing the image, "I promise you." Asuna saw the Keyhole up ahead, and used her Keyblade to unlock it. The two felt the light from the unlocked Keyhole was different than before, and believed that this was finally the endpoint. Without hesitation, the two entered in, accessing Leafa's heart.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Darkness Overwhelmed! Vs. Armored Terra Nightmare!**

When they woke up, Kirito and Asuna found themselves on the ground in the middle of the darkness. They slowly regained themselves as they rose to their feet, the floor beneath them so dark, that the only way they knew it was there was from the water-like ripples made from their motion. Looking about, they could see nothing but darkness.

"There's nothing but darkness here." Asuna muttered, looking about. "Is this really Leafa's dream?" Kirito questioned, growing concerned. How could something of this magnitude happen to Leafa? Was this all the result of Organization XVI?

Suddenly, the two sensed something, and they turned to see something rise out of the ground. It was wispy version of Leafa's shadow, but her red eyes showed that she was a Nightmare version. "Is that Leafa's Nightmare?" Kirito asked. "No, I took care of it before!" Asuna replied, "This one feels different."

The shadow Leafa's eyes flashed, and it charged at Asuna, who readied to counter whatever it was gonna do. However, Kirito beat her to it, jumping in front and blocking with his Keyblade. The shadow suddenly turned into smoke that wrapped itself around Kirito, and he started to attempt to shake it off. "Kirito!" Asuna cried, racing to him, but the dark energy pushed her away from him.

"Something's…wrong!" Kirito grunted, feeling himself being lifted into the air by the darkness, "It's…trying to control me! Asuna, you have to destroy it!" Asuna regained herself, and shouted, "But what about you?!" "Don't worry. I can endure!" Kirito shouted back, the darkness growing about him, "You have to trust me; take it out when it is trying to control me. It's the only way of saving Suguha! Here, use these…" With a free hand, he managed to pull out his Dream Eater Spirit cards, and toss them to Asuna, who caught them. She looked down at them, then up in a shocked manner as Kirito's body disappeared completely in the darkness surrounding him.

 _(Cue KHDDD OST 'The Eye of Darkness')_

When the darkness shed itself, Asuna saw a dark-armored figure floating down to the ground. It looked similar to the armor Aqua wore when she fought Asuna in her heart, but the design was almost exactly like the armored Lingering Will she, Kirito, Sora, Donald and Goofy fought so long ago. The armor was composed of pitch-black metal, and the helmet was covered with a visor. On top of the helmet, however, was the emblem of the Nightmare Dream Eater. Kirito's Elucidator Keyblade and Leafa's Sylphwing Keyblade were in both of the Nightmare's hands as it stood with both blades out to either side.

Asuna was horrified at the sight of the armored figure before her. _Kirito is in that armor, I'm sure of it!_ Asuna thought to herself, _I have to believe in his words, and take out the darkness controlling him and Leafa!_ Kirito's Spirit cards started to glow, and out came Woe and Drill. She looked to either one of them, who cried out to Asuna. "Don't worry, we'll save your master, no matter what!" Asuna responded, producing her Keyblade at the ready.

The Armored Nightmare melted into the dark ground like he was sinking into a pond, rising out in front of Asuna, slashing at her with both Keyblades. Asuna blocked both with her own, struggling against the pressure of the opponent's Keyblade. Woe summoned poisonous vines beneath the Nightmare, binding its' legs for a short period of time, then Drill charged in with its' horn, knocking him away from Asuna. She recovered and unleashed Sonic Blade, slashing all about the Nightmare at breakneck speeds.

The Armored Nightmare recovered quickly, and sent waves of darkness at Asuna and her Spirits. They all avoided them, and Asuna retaliated with Balloonga, setting it off prematurely and sending the balloons to home in on the Nightmare. The enemy retaliated by sending both Keyblades in a Circle Raid around him, creating a ring of darkness that blocked all balloons from hitting him.

He melted into the darkness again, rising up again in the center of the battlefield, crossing his blades above him. Suddenly, the area went white all about them, with walls of white energy forming a circle around the battlefield. The Armored Nightmare summoned bubbling orbs of darkness from the ground, diving back down beneath again. Asuna felt that the attack was something she needed to avoid, so she started running as the dark splotches were sent at her, homing in on her position. Asuna saw herself nearing the wall, and leapt up to activate her Flowmotion, speeding all about the air, avoiding the attacks as she could. The Spirits were ignored by this assault, but they were unable to to do anything. After the orbs were all fired, the area turned dark again as the Nightmare rose up once more.

"Okay, time to go on the offensive." Asuna told herself, and she leapt at the Nightmare with Woe by her side, shouting, " _Link Style! Darkest Fear!_ " She fused with Woe, unleashing a dark aura as her hands and feet became claws, and she charged in. She and the Nightmare started engaging in a dark vs. dark-element battle. Asuna was ripping at him like a fierce animal, while the Nightmare tried fighting her or by moving about the area by melting in the ground. Asuna was slightly overwhelmed by him, but she held her ground as she unleashed all she could. Asuna's slashing wave of dark energy in her final attack was even countered by a cross-wave of dark energy from the Nightmare's Keyblades.

Asuna saw the Nightmare pop out of the ground again, and he fused the two Keyblades into one, and swung madly at her as she leapt back repeatedly to avoid the slashes. The Nightmare then leapt up, charged up, and unleashed a heavy slam that caused a shockwave that sent her flying. Woe was forced out of Asuna, and he and Drill were sent flying away, turning into balls of light. "No!" Asuna cried, seeing the state of Kirito's Spirits. They were still alive, but unable to continue at this point.

Panicked, Asuna saw Kirito's Spirit Cards glow once more, and Kabuto and Blaze appeared by her side. "You guys want to go next?" Asuna questioned. Blaze honked at her in response, and she understood. All of them were gonna give everything they had to fighting the Armored Nightmare. "Okay then, let's give it all we got!" Asuna shouted, ready to continue.

The Nightmare leapt forward, its' Keyblade split back to its' two forms again, and it attempted a cross-slash at her. Asuna used her Firewheel technique to flip away while burning him, then growled, "I've got a lot more heat where that came from." Asuna leapt up and unleashed her Firaga Burst while her Spirits unleashed fire-element shots at the Nightmare, who dove into the darkness, rising up in another spot, where he was introduced to a series of fireballs from Asuna's homing spell. He got peppered by the attack, and the fireballs illuminated the area slightly.

The Nightmare shrugged it off, and made the area turn white again. He didn't summon more black splotches from the ground, but charged at Asuna, transforming his two Keyblades into one again. " _Dual Style! Bladecharge!_ " Asuna shouted, fusing with the Spirits and shining brightly in a light lavender aura, wielding the long sword of light. She charged at the Nightmare as well, and the two engaged in a furious battle of heavy-looking weapons at fast speeds. It was an intense scene, a dual between the blade of light and blade of darkness.

The Armored Nightmare sidestepped Asuna's thrust, slashing heavily at her with his Keyblade. Asuna tumbled backwards, but recovered herself as she unleashed her Faith spell, recovering herself while attacking the Nightmare with her pillars of light. She then unleashed her Mother's Rosario Rapier Skill, stabbing from a distance with her eleven-hit combo, ending with one final pierce from her blade of light that made the area turn black again, and made the Nightmare fly into the wall of darkness, disappearing within.

Asuna stood at the ready as she waited for the Nightmare to reappear. Finally, she sensed it about to appear beneath her feet, and she leapt up. However, just as he came up, the Nightmare summoned a large hand of darkness from his Keyblade, and unleashed a burst of darkness that sent Asuna flying, forcing Blaze and Kabuto to disassemble with her, and turn into balls of light. "Blaze! Kabuto!" Asuna shouted to the two, seeing them unable to continue as well.

Asuna recovered herself, and landed back onto the ground as Kirito's cards glowed again, and Halberd and Kyroo appeared. "Please be safe, you guys." Asuna told them, "He's already stopped half of the ones Kirito gave me. I don't want to see you guys be in the same situation." Kyroo croaked to her, telling her something. "You guys will be useful even in that state?" Asuna questioned, confused.

Before she could progress further questioning, the Armored Nightmare send a cross-wave of dark energy at them, and Asuna put up a light barrier that blocked the attack. Asuna regained herself, unleashing her Balloonga spell, then dashed forward at the Nightmare with the Spirits. The Armored Nightmare melted into the ground to avoid Asuna's thrust, and Asuna commanded Halberd to hit the large balloon, summoning the smaller balloons that homed in on where the unexpected Nightmare rose up at, striking it continuously. Asuna, Kyroo and Halberd dove at the Nightmare from all sides,

The battle between the trio and the Nightmare was intense, who had several tricks under his belt. His dual-wielding skills were as strong as Kirito's, using the two Keyblades not only to unleash fast combos, but to also unleash X-shaped waves of energy, sending the two into a form of Circle Raid. When he fuses his Keyblades together, his style of combat switched to that of Terra's combo attacks in his Critical Impact Style, composed of intense slashes and overhead strikes that caused minor shockwaves, sacrificing attack speed for more power.

However, when the area went white, his combos changed to that similar of Terra in his Rockbreaker form, unleashing combos from his blade that send debris of solidified darkness from the ground, then ending by summoning three large boulders of dark energy around him, then smashing them, sending the debris scattering about, damaging everyone that got hit.

"Time to intensify the attack!" Asuna declared, " _Dual Style! Rising Wing!_ " Asuna with the two Spirits, and began to glow a light blue aura, with small Undine wings on her back. She flew forward, twirling her Keyblade and summoning a tornado underneath the Nightmare that send him into the air. She then flew up, and started slashing at him with windy speeds, not giving him a chance to land back on the ground. The Nightmare tried unleashing a sword spin with his two blades, but Asuna flew underneath his attack, and unleashed her Sonic Blade technique, piercing right through him multiple times with the power of her attack.

When she finished, she let the Nightmare fall to the ground, where he fell on his back. As Asuna landed, the Nightmare melted into the darkness, popping out and unleashing a leaping slash that created a large shockwave. Asuna braced herself for the attack, and she managed to hold her ground, though her Spirits were forced out of her, and they turned into balls of light. "Kyroo! Halberd!" Asuna shouted, seeing them float in the air, along with the other four.

Kirito's Spirit Cards glowed once more, and the final pair of Spirits, Komory and Ryu, came out to join Asuna. "You guys are my last hope to save Kirito." Asuna told them, "Let's not hesitate to go all out right off the bat! _Dual Style! Ghost Drive!_ " Asuna fused with her Spirits, the aura around her glowing at the same level as their strong determination. "This is it, Nightmare; our final clash." Asuna declared, pointing her Keyblade at him, "I WILL defeat you, and free both Kirito and Leafa from the darkness!"

 _(Cue SAO OST 'Luminous Sword')_

The Armored Nightmare suddenly made the area turn white again, summoning multiple splotches of darkness into the air as he dove into the ground. They shot at Asuna, but she used her form to teleport about to avoid getting hit by the attacks. When the attacks all finished, she teleported into the center of the room, seeing the Nightmare rise back up, making the environment turn dark again. She used her Faith spell to push the Nightmare aways, regaining her full stamina at the same time. The moment he landed Asuna unleashed her teleportation combo strikes, using her afterimages to fool the Nightmare as she kept striking all about him, ending with the circle of charging thrusts and a downward slash right on top of it.

The Nightmare turned his Keyblades into one large one, and started unleashing his combo of heavy swings again, but Asuna was moving to fast for him to do anything. She teleported away, and unleashed her Firaga Burst that homed in on the Nightmare, who started swinging intensely at the fireballs she unleashed. Despite this, he was unable to destroy all of them before they hit him, and he got hit hard by the last half-dozen that hit him.

When Asuna finished her attack, she saw the Nightmare dive into the ground, reappearing right underneath her, summoning a hand of darkness that pushed her upwards, unleashing a shockwave that forced her out of the Dual Style, causing Ryu to turn into a ball of light, but Komory was somehow spared of the same form. Asuna landed on her back as the Nightmare disappeared into the ground again, reappearing in the center of the room, floating high above.

Asuna lifted herself into a sitting position in time to see the Nightmare point his Keyblade at her, his visor glowing green. She felt a sense of deja vu, reminding herself of when she used her Aqua Soul Drive, locking onto her target before unleashing her Shotlock Finishers. He was doing something similar to that. She started to understand that as his weapon transformed into a cannon-like form, pointed right at her.

Komory got in front of Asuna, screeching at the Nightmare. "Komory!" Asuna shouted to the Spirit, rising to her feet. Komory then called out to the seven orbs of light that contained the other Spirits, and they circled around Asuna and the bat. She looked to all of them, and understood what to do. "Let's finish this battle once and for all…" Asuna muttered as the Nightmare charged up its deadliest move; Dark Ultima Cannon.

" _Ultima Style! Spirit Awakening!_ " Asuna shouted, fusing Komory and the orbs of light with her, unleashing an intense aura of white and pink light, the Spirit symbol on her cloth shining the brightest, and her hair fanning out wide from the emanating power.

She leapt into the air at the Nightmare as he unleashed a ball of powerful dark energy in retaliation. Asuna pierced right through the orb like an arrow of light, then saw the Nightmare flew up even higher, firing a second, more powerful shot. She gathered all the energy into her Keyblade just as she drew close to the Nightmare, who unleashed his shot into her. She thrusted forward, clashing with the dark orb of energy for a few seconds, then piercing right through it and the Nightmare, finishing both of them in one go.

As Asuna floated back to the ground, she saw the Nightmare sustained in midair, his armor cracking and breaking all about, then it shattered, releasing an unconscious Kirito from it as he fell. "Kirito! Asuna shouted, her form disappearing as she raced to where he was falling. She leapt up, catching him in her arms, then used her own body to cushion his fall.

Asuna regained herself as she looked down at Kirito, raising his head. "Kirito, are you okay?" Asuna questioned, shaking him slightly. She saw him start to stir, then slowly open his eyes and look up at Asuna. He raised a hand up, touching her cheek. "I knew you could do it." he moaned. Asuna was surprised at the first comment, then she smiled as she held his hand. "Dummy…" Asuna muttered, "You are stronger than me, and you knew that." Kirito smirked, and said, "But your light shines brighter than mine. That proves you could do it. Thank you." Asuna nodded in response, glad to see her boyfriend still in one piece.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Berthonda's Message**

Kirito and Asuna got to their feet again as they saw the darkness that controlled Kirito swirl to the center of the battleground, taking the form of Leafa's shadow, laying on its' back. The darkness then shed itself, and the real Leafa laid there, her eyes closed, and her Keyblade at her side. "Sugu!" Kirito shouted. "Leafa!" Asuna called out. The two raced to her as the darkness on the ground started to fade away into the center, and Leafa's body sank into it. They tried to grab her as they got close, but she was so far in, that she disappeared seconds before they could do anything.

As the darkness disappeared, they saw the full image of Leafa's Station of Awakening. It was mainly composed of multiple green and yellow colors, with Leafa in a standing sleep, her katana held to one side. The faces of Kirito, Asuna, Recon and Lea were surrounding her, and the picture of the night sky of Alfheim Online was underneath them, including the glowing moon. Sylph emblem was patterned around in a ring in the are, with the wings of the Sylph ringing the exterior of it.

 _(Cue SAO II OST 'Good Bye, Again and Again')_

Kirito was on his hands and knees as Asuna knelt right next to him, both looking down at the ground where Leafa disappeared into. "Where did she go?" Asuna muttered, looking at the spot in sadness. Kirito closed his eyes, wondering where she went, then he looked up at the Sylphwing Keyblade right next to them, the darkness shedding off of it, revealing its' normal form.

He reached out and grasped the Keyblade, looking at it, then he turned to Asuna and said, "Let's go after her, together." Asuna nodded in determination. They stood up, and Kirito held the Keyblade out to her. She grasped the handle alongside Kirito, and they closed their eyes together and focused. Suddenly, the light of the Keyhole appeared at their feet. They looked down at it, feeling as if Leafa was calling to them, asking them to find her. They looked to one another, smiling. The two simultaneously leapt into the air, flipping backwards, then pointed the Keyblade's tip to the Keyhole. A beam of light shot out, shattering the light around it in the same fashion as opening the Sleeping Keyhole. Together, the two were bathed in the light.

 _(Cue SAO II OST 'Think Tenderly of You')_

When Asuna opened her eyes, she saw herself standing alone in the middle of a kendo practice area. Looking about, she recognized the place as the dojo next to the Kirigaya's house. The sunset was shining in the open doors behind her.

Asuna didn't see Kirito anywhere, but when she turned, she saw Kirito standing there, his body silhouetted in the sunlight. "Kirito?" Asuna questioned, stepping towards him. She then soon realized it wasn't him, as he was dressed in a casual black T-shirt and dark pants. It was not Kirito, but Kazuto.

"What is it that you're so afraid of?" Kazuto questioned. Asuna blinked, feeling deja vu again. _This question, isn't this…?_ Asuna started, but she knew. It was the same question she was asked when she dove into her heart so long ago. Finally, she answered, "Losing something that's important to me." Kazuto smiled and nodded, and he disappeared, surprising Asuna. She looked about, then at the open door ahead of her. She walked outside, hoping to understand what was going on.

Meanwhile, Kirito was walking around the pond in the backyard of his house, looking at the sky, seeing cherry blossom petals fall. "Is this really inside Sugu's heart?" Kirito questioned. Suddenly, he looked ahead at the back door to his house, and saw Sora standing there, dressed in his dark garments before entering the Realm of Sleep. "Sora?" Kirito questioned, approaching him. "What is the one thing you care about more than anything else?" Sora asked him. Kirito was confused, until he remembered this questioned asked of him before, when he was awakening the power of the Keyblade. "My dearest friends and family." Kirito answered Sora, who grinned and leaned back, disappearing into nothingness.

"What the heck is going on?" Kirito asked, looking about. "Kirito!" Asuna's voice called out, and he turned to see her rushing out of the dojo to him. "Asuna." Kirito replied as she came to a halt. Once she caught her breath, both heroes detected something, and looked up at the window to Suguha's room. There were signs of movement behind the curtains. "Is someone there?" Asuna questioned. "Let's find out." Kirito answered, and he led Asuna in.

They walked up the stairs, and entered the room. Inside, they saw someone standing in front of the curtains, the sunlight pouring into the space. It was Suguha, but not in her avatar form. Her short black hair, dark green eyes, dressed in her school uniform. "Suguha?" Kirito questioned, surprise to see her in that form, and so was Asuna. "Kirito, Asuna, what is your wish?" she asked. The fact that she addressed her brother by his avatar's name proved she wasn't the real one. Asuna and Kirito looked to one another, and Asuna nodded to him, wanting him to answer. "My wish…is to recover something important that I lost; my sister's light." Suguha smiled in approval, and there was a bright light. Kirito and Asuna closed their eyes, feeling the comforting warmth surround them.

When they opened their eyes again, they found themselves standing outside the Kirigaya house. Looking about, they saw the street opening out on either side, but no one on them. "So what now?" Kirito asked Asuna, who was just as puzzled as him.

"Greetings, young Keyblade wielders." said a woman's voice behind them, "Or, rather I should say, we finally meet, Kazuto and Asuna." The two turn to see a woman approach them. For a second, Kirito thought he was seeing Leafa, but this woman was clearly older, possibly in her late 30s. Her hair was styled in a similar ponytail as Leafa's, but her hair was a bronze blonde color. Her eyes were the same green color as Leafa's. She wore a black, skin-tight underneath a dark green vest, with a white-rimmed collar and a silver heart on it. She had on a long, light-green skirt that reached her knees, and she wore brown leather boots. She had a silver armor piece on her right shoulder with a topaz-like gem on it. She wore dark green, fingerless gloves that went halfway up her arm, and wore a gold, spiraling band on her left upper arm. She also had four green silk pieces that fell down her back, looking similar to limp fairy wings

"Who are you?" Kirito asked. "My name is Berthonda." the woman answered, "You might not know my name, however, but I am one of the Guardians of long ago that sealed the darkness from reaching Kingdom Hearts. I am Suguha Kirigaya's ancestor."

"You're…Leafa's ancestor?" Asuna questioned, surprised, "But how are you here?" "Countless centuries ago, we, the eleven Guardians, were given another role in our lifetime." Berthonda explained, "We were known as 'foretellers', those who guide the Keyblade wielders to defend the light from the darkness. A great war nearly swallowed up Kingdom Hearts in great darkness, but we managed to stop it by sealing the Keys of Darkness within ourselves. We divided ourselves to many of the remaining worlds, hoping to repair the light once again. For you see, we were given a troubling prophecy; that one day, the light will be permanently swallowed up by the darkness."

"The light…will disappear?" Kirito gasped, both he and Asuna shocked at this. "That is what the prophecy said, but I and many others saw things differently." Berthonda replied, "As the Foreteller of Bonds, I believed that a united light of hearts would never be destroyed, and that it will shine so bright, that the darkness instead will be siphoned away. So, I devised a trick that allowed my power of Bonds to be used when the time was right. I started a family, had children. Then, without them knowing, I sealed my heart inside of them, hoping that one day, one of my descendants would be chosen to use that power, one whose heart is full of love and care for the people around him or her, filling themselves with pure light."

There was a pause, then Kirito stated, "So, you waited for all this time, and Sugu was chosen." "She is a spirited individual, caring for those around her." Berthonda answered, "She has shown, time and time again, how much she is willing to protect people's bonds, and to share the pain of others in order to make them feel better. When she wanted to help you, Kazuto, she unknowingly tapped into my power of Bonds, helping you. She still has no control over its' power, but I have allowed her to use it when necessary. However, there are those that try to use that loving heart against her, and that caused her to be tricked." Asuna looked down, thinking about the fake Recon she had to face, and about what he had done to fool her.

"I believe she'll understand the true bonds eventually, and that in turn will help her truly awaken herself to my powers." Berthonda finished, "She is a determined girl, and an upbeat one. And I believe she will be ready when the time is right. In the meantime, I'll do my best to guide her in here. Don't worry about her, okay?" Kirito and Asuna nodded in understanding.

"Now, there is one thing that I would like the two of you to do." Berthonda continued. "What's that?" Asuna asked. "There is someone else I would like you two to protect and help alongside." she answered, "I speak, of course, of the one who's heart is just as loving and caring as Suguha's." It didn't take the two long to figure out who she was talking about. "You mean Sora?" Kirito asked. Berthonda nodded.

"That boy had a very special heart, too. He has helped many hearts out, and even allowing some into his own, to protect them, and care for them. However, this is also a risky gift, as he not only shares their hearts, but the pains that come with them. He may have a heart of light, but his heart cannot endure all that pain on his own. That is why I ask the two of you to be the pillars of light for Sora's heart. Help those connected to him to be healed, bring them back to the world of light. That, in turn, will help unlock a great and powerful gift to him, and to the two of you. That is the request I ask of you."

Kirito and Asuna looked to one another, and smiled. "You don't have to ask that of us." Kirito replied. "That's right. Because we would do that, even if you didn't tell us." Asuna added, "He is one of our dearest friends. We kinda feel that he burdens more than he can bear on his own, so that's why we stick by him, helping him out." "And it's not like we're doing all the work." Kirito followed, "Sora has shared the light in his heart with us. He is always there when we needed him the most. That includes all of the friends we met because we were with him, and he has gained more friend because he was with us." "Our friends; they are our power." the two finished, quoting Sora's line.

Berthonda looked to the two of them, then chuckled in amusement. "You two share strong hearts for one another and for your friends." she stated, "I couldn't have asked for better people to be chosen by the Keyblade. I'm counting on the two of you to protect the light, alongside Sora and all of your friends. And all you have to do is be yourselves, and believe in your hearts, wherever they take you." Kirito and Asuna nodded in approval, but there was something else that Kirito wanted to ask.

"I am curious about something." Kirito started, "It's about Sugou. Do you know anything about him?" Berthonda looked down, nodding. "His ancestor was once a guardian, just like me." she answered, surprising the two, "His name was Younsol, the Foreteller of Shadows. Although he aided the light in protecting the darkness, his sought for power did give him evil intentions. When the darkness was swallowing Kingdom Hearts, he intended to use its power to control the hearts of all beings in order to stop the war. The remaining ten of us knew a heart was made to be free to make its' own decisions, not to allow someone to control it. When Younsol resisted us, I took matters into my own hands. I summoned five of my strongest and most pure of heart Keyblade wielders to force him to create the Keys of Darkness with us. Once they were sealed away, we used our combined powers, and sealed Younsol's powers and memories of his time as a Keyblade wielder, hoping to never allow him to reach Kingdom Hearts again."

"But that all changed when Xemnas separated his Heartless and his Nobody." Kirito assumed. "Yes. Xehanort's Nobody separated the two, and unbound the seal we had placed on him." Berthonda answered. "So that's why Sugou's Heartless and Nobody were so powerful?" Asuna questioned. "Exactly. And let us not forget that although the memories may be removed, they are forever etched into our hearts." Berthonda explained, "Younsol's ambition was forever etched into his heart, and it slowly appeared itself into the hearts of his descendants. And I fear, that since you defeated his Heartless and Nobody, his ambition might reawaken again, and he intends to continue the path to controlling the hearts of all."

"We won't let that happen." Asuna assured Berthonda, "We promise you, we'll stop Organization XVI, and protect the light once and for all." "I trust you with that." Berthonda replied, "Also, I would like the two of you to keep all that you know about what had been explained here a secret. Don't reveal it until your hearts say it is truly the time." "Right." Kirito answered as Asuna nodded.

"Now, I believe it is time for the two of you to return back home again." Berthonda told them, smiling, "Your friends are awaiting you." "But what about Sugu?" Kirito asked. "Do not worry." Berthonda replied, "She is awake now." The two looked to one another, surprised and happy. "When you dove into Suguha's dreams, you managed to unlock the seven Sleeping Keyholes in her heart." Berthonda explained, "The first six you did during the dive. Then, after Asuna defeated the darkness that imprisoned Suguha, you freed her."

"You mean that dark armor that nearly trapped Kirito?" Asuna asked. Berthonda nodded. "Then, you came here, and were questioned by three young people. That, in turn, was the final key to bring her back. She is fully awake." Kirito and Asuna looked to one another, happy. "Thank goodness." Kirito sighed, "We can finally return home again, with everyone." "Yep, just like we promised." Asuna reminded.

They turned to the open street, summoning Leafa's Keyblade together in their hands. The Sleeping Keyhole appeared in the sky above them. They raised the Keyblade over their head, and waved it to the Keyhole. A beam of light shot out, hitting the Keyhole, opening up the light. The two then started to float into the air, heading to the Keyhole. "Be safe, you two." Berthonda called out to them, "And remember to unlock the path to the light with your bonded hearts." "We will, and thank you." Kirito thanked her. "We'll do everything we can to protect the light." Asuna added. The two nodded to one another, and flew to the Keyhole, bathed in the warm light.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Chosen Masters**

 **Realm of Arrival: Gretinal's Office**

Yui watched her two parents carefully as they laid there, fast asleep. Gretinal and her three students were right next to them, waiting. Suddenly, Kirito and Asuna started to stir, and they opening their eyes. "Mama, papa!" Yui called to them happily. "I told you they would wake up again." Jackson stated promptly. "Yeah, after saying they wouldn't about a half-dozen times." Cypress retorted in an amused manner.

"How do you feel?" Gretinal asked the two. "A little sleepy, but I can manage." Asuna moaned as she and Kirito rose into a sitting position. "Where's Sugu?" Kirito asked. Gretinal smiled and pointed to her desk. The two turned and saw the screen made from the crystal, with someone in front of it, eating a plate of sweets as she watched Donald, Goofy, and another fortunate figure having a tea party of all things.

 _(Cue KH OST 'Sora')_

"Hey, Donald! Come on, you're hogging it all!" Sora barked. "Oh, calm down, Sora, and drink your tea." Donald retaliated. "Gawrsh, it sure is yummy." Goofy stated as he pointed at his cup of tea." "I dunno. These sweets here are really tasty." Leafa replied, holding up a macaroon.

"Hey!" shouted Riku's voice. Sora, who had been wearing a party hat, a pair of fake glasses with an obnoxious nose and mustache, turned to where Riku had woken up, and took them off. "Riku…" Sora started, beaming with joy as he leapt out of his chair, and dove at Riku, "You're safe! Riku!"

They heard Sora laughing, then Riku replied, "Wait, haven't we got this backwards? And why are you having a tea party?" "That's what I want to know, too." Kirito asked. Leafa turned, seeing Kirito and Asuna awake, then she smiled broadly. "Kazuto! Asuna! You came back!" she cheered, dropping her plate and rushing over to them. She leapt forward and wrapped her arms around Kirito and Asuna's necks, nearly throwing them back to the ground again. "Easy, we just woke up!" Kirito moaned, nearly choked by his sister. "Sorry, it's just, I was worried about you so much." Leafa replied, releasing her grip on them. "We should be the ones saying that." Asuna replied.

They all stood up again as Kirito asked, "Speaking of which, are you feeling okay?" Leafa nodded happily. "How 'bout you, Sora?" Asuna called out, "Still in one piece?" "Yeah, I've never been better." Sora replied, turning to the screen, then to Riku, "I was watching what was going on in my dream. And I could hear your voice the whole time. Thanks, Riku." "Same here." Leafa replied, "Even though I was in complete darkness, I could hear your voices call out. It kept me going, making me believe that the two of you would save me. So thank you, Kirito, Asuna." "Yeah. Thanks, everybody!" Sora told everyone. Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Lea, Yui, Kirito and Asuna all looked happy to be thanked by them.

After a few seconds, Sora turned to Yen Sid and asked, "Oh, yeah! Did we pass the test?" Kirito, Asuna and Leafa looked to one another, then at Gretinal. "All of you performed truly admirably." Yen Sid answered, addressing the five. "Now, if you would be so kind, I think it's time Yen Sid and I announce the results of the Mark of Mastery." Riku and Sora looked to one another, then raced to the front of Yen Sid's desk. Kirito, Asuna and Leafa all went in front of Gretinal's desk as she walked around and sat down. Everyone else stood with one another, with Kirito and Asuna's parents standing in the back of the room to hear the results, as well.

Yen Sid cleared his throat and started, "More than anything, I am grateful to have the five of you back from Xehanort's deception unharmed. And I am grateful to Lea and Yui, whose spontaneous actions turned the tides." Yui and Lea looked to each other, smiling at this.

"At the same time, we are deeply sorry, for failing to foresee the danger, nor to tell you about more about what I knew, and throwing all of you headlong into this hazardous test." Gretinal apologized, "Nevertheless, this has brought forth many hidden truths, and as such, we have to gird ourselves for the great battle with darkness that lies ahead. I can say for both Yen Sid and I that we need new Keyblade Masters, with new powers to take the helm in our battle."

Gretinal turned to Yen Sid, nodding to him to start first. "Sora and Riku, you both deserve the honor." Yen Sid started, "However, one of you braved the realm of sleep again to unlock the final Keyhole and save a friend. Riku, I name you our new true Keyblade Master." He waved a hand to Riku, who was stunned at this. Sora on the other hand, looked joyful.

"Way to go, Riku!" Sora cheered, wrapping an arm around his neck, snapping him out of his stunned state, "I knew you were gonna pass with flying colors. This is just so awesome!" "Gee, Sora, you're kinda acting like it's you that passed." Goofy pointed out. "I told ya Sora still needed some practice." Donald added. "Hey!" Sora barked.

"Really? I'm a Keyblade Master?" Riku questioned in disbelief. He turned to Sora, who nodded a yes in response. Mickey led Donald and Goofy over to them. "Congratulations, Riku!" Mickey commended him, raising a hand. "We're all proud of you!" Leafa added, with Kirito and Asuna nodding with smiles on their faces. Riku looked at them, then down at Mickey, and broke in a smile as he knelt down to take his hand. "Thank you, Mickey." Riku replied, "I owe it to my friends." He looked to everyone, and Sora chuckled happily.

Gretinal cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention. "Now that Yen Sid's results have been made, I believe I should announce my own results. Everyone turned to Gretinal on both ends. "Leafa, while you were able to endure the darkness for a long time, which is no easy feet in your case, you did not unlock the Sleeping Keyholes yourself, and ended up losing your way. Your anxiety to save Recon proved to be your downfall. You still have much to learn." "I understand." Leafa sighed, looking down, disappointed in her own mistake. Kirito and Asuna looked to her sympathetically.

"Now, as for Kirito and Asuna, both of you went above and beyond my expectations." Gretinal continued, "You not only unlocked the seven Sleeping Keyholes, but defended yourselves against the trickery of your enemy, and dove into Leafa's dreams in order to reawaken her again. However, I was able to sense your hearts while you dove, and noticed that one of you not only saved Leafa, but save the other from being swallowed into darkness. That is why I decided that you, Asuna Yuuki, are my choice as the next Keyblade Master."

Asuna was shocked, surprised at this result. "I…I became a Keyblade Master?" Asuna muttered. "You did it, Asuna!" Sora cheered, "I knew you had it in you!" Leafa looked to Kirito, wondering if he was disappointed. She saw, to her surprise, that Kirito smiled at her. "You deserve it, Asuna." he told her, patting her shoulder, "If hadn't been for you, I might have been in the same state as Sora and Sugu. So be proud of yourself." Asuna looked to Kirito, seeing the sincerity in his eyes, then smiled and nodded.

"Congratulations, Asuna!" Mickey called out, "You're just like your sister, now." Asuna looked at Mickey, then said, "Oh, yeah. Aqua is a Keyblade Master, too. So, in a way, I'm following in her footsteps." She smiled at herself as she wondered how her sister would react if she saw her. She would probably be overjoyed with her, since she was doing everything she could to protect her friends. "I'm proud of you, mama." Yui stated, "I'm sure papa will work extra hard next time so he can be a Keyblade Master like you." Kirito rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, while Asuna laughed. "Thank you, everyone." Asuna thanked the crowd, "I promise you, I won't let this title down." Shouzou smiled and nodded in approval, while Kyouko looked to one side, wondering about how to reply.

"Ah, we'll catch up with ya in no time flat." Lea replied, drawing everyone's attention. "What?" Sora questioned. "You wanna be a Keyblade Master?" Leafa asked. "Yeah. I mean, I came here to learn how to wield one." Lea replied. "You?!" gasped Sora, Riku and Leafa.

"Hey, thanks for the vote of confidence." Lea barked back, "What, you gonna be the same when I say Yui's joining the program, too?" Sora and Riku turned to the screen as Leafa, Kirito and Asuna turned to Yui, who looked slightly nervous. "Yui?!" Asuna gasped. "You're learning how to wield a Keyblade, too?" Kirito asked. "I'm sorry that I decided without your permission." Yui apologized, "But…I really felt it was the right thing to do." "Yeah, you should see her practice." Jackson stated, "She's been working hard on it, and her skills with a blade are incredible. I'm surprised you didn't make her start sooner."

"So, does that mean you can summon your Keyblade?" Asuna asked. "That's the one part I haven't learned, yet." Yui sighed, then looking at the screen, "How about you, Lea?" "Nada here." Lea replied, "I was gonna come swooping in, Keyblade in hand! But I just couldn't get mine to materialize." He looked at his hand wondering. "Must be in the snap of the wrist or something." He waved his hand forward, and somehow summoning his Keyblade without even trying. "You mean, something like this?" Yui questioned, waving her hand forward, and without realizing, she somehow produced her own Keyblade into her hand. "WHOA!" gasped everyone else, shocked at this sudden development.

Lea's Keyblade definitely fit his style, with flames being the teeth and stem of the blade, and his chakram being the guard, chain and medallion at the end. Yui's Keyblade had a pink shaft that looked flowery, ending with a filigree-like teeth. Her guard looked like a pair of her fans wrapped around in a circle, with a dewdrop gem in front, her chain looking like dewdrops, ending with the flower she usually wears on her head.

"Too incredible!" Jackson gasped. "They summoned their Keyblades without even realizing it." Latias added. "That's way too convenient." Cypress muttered in a bemused manner. Yui held her Keyblade in both hands, examining it from guard to stem, then chuckled, finding the timing of her summoning it amusing.

After the immediate shock, they said their farewells to everyone in Yen Sid's tower, and they turned off the crystal. Gretinal then asked to speak to Kirito, Asuna, Yui and Leafa alone, so the others left her office, leaving the five of them remaining.

"Now that the three of you have taken the Mark of Mastery, and unlocked all seven Sleeping Keyholes, you each now have developed new powers to deal with the upcoming battle." Gretinal started, "However, considering what had happened during the test, we must act quickly if we are to fight against Organization XVI." The four nodded in response to this.

"That is why I have assigned you, Kirito, Yui and Master Asuna, on a task; to head back to the other dimension once again, and gather forth the eleven guardians of light." The trio looked to one another, then Leafa asked, "What about me?" "You will stay here and continue to train." Gretinal replied, "I want you to understand patience, along with gaining strength for the next battle. I cannot let what happen to you happen a second time." Leafa nodded in understanding, but she looked like she was feeling left out.

"Hold on, if Yui returns to the other dimension again, won't she turned back into a Navigation Pixie?" Kirito questioned. "Indeed she would, but I have a way to counteract this affect." Gretinal replied, "I have assigned my three friends to lead you into individual rooms. Inside each one, I have set up new garments for each of you. Now that you have gained new powers, it should be right for each of you to have new clothes to go with it. Yui's, in particular, can negate the side effects of traveling between dimensions." Kirito, Asuna and Yui looked to each other, the girls anxious to see what their new clothes were gonna look like.

"Now, as for you, Yui." Gretinal continued, addressing her, "Though you may wield the Keyblade, I believe it would only be safe if you use your tessen should you need to fight. It is just a precaution for the time being, but use your Keyblade ONLY when it is necessary." "Okay, Miss Gretinal." Yui replied, "I'll only use it when I need to."

"Now Asuna, I would like to speak to you alone. As for the rest of you, you are dismissed. I shall have two of my friends guide you to your garments." Kirito, Leafa and Yui looked to Asuna, who nodded in response in an assuring way, then they left. Gretinal's office.

"Asuna, now that you are a Keyblade Master, you are assigned to be the leader of the three of you, to guide in the task in bringing together the guardians of light." Gretinal stated, "However, I can tell that you don't like that idea, do you?" "It's not that." Asuna answered, "It's just, we never really made any of us be the actual leader in our group. We've always worked together as a team, each of us bringing something to the table that'll aid in our clash. I can't say we've ever had a leader. Sure, Kirito leads more when it comes to combat, and Sora leads us when we need to help someone out. But as for me, I'm good at thinking strategically, and helping other out with their problems. I don't think I'm ready to be a true Keyblade Master like you, Gretinal."

"That is exactly what I want to hear." Gretinal answered, surprising Asuna, "Though you were given the title, you still don't think you are fully prepared. That shows maturity, which you will gain in due time. I just wanted to see how you would react if I said you would be leader. But I would like you to send me any information on what you discover in the worlds you travel at, any information on the Organization, the guardians of light, anything that might aid us in the final clash against darkness. Even if you discover something about your friends that might be beneficial or troubling to our cause." "Yes, Gretinal." Asuna replied sternly.

"Now, as for the rest of your duties as a Keyblade Master, I shall give those to you in due time. For right now, you should place on your new garments. I believe your mother also had to say something to you, as well." Asuna did recall her mother saying she wanted to say something to her. She bowed to Gretinal, and left her office. The time of preparation was at hand.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Departure to the Other Dimension**

 **Kirito's Side**

Kirito stood in the room given to him, fully dressed in his new attire. It was different to his usual garments up till now. He had on a black and white-lined jacket, with brown leather on the bottom sides, a silver collar, gray lines on his sleeves, and deep brown rings around his upper arms and cuffs. He wore a gray T-shirt underneath, and he wore his Elucidator pendant. He also wore tan fingerless gloves. He had on a belt with a silver buckle underneath his jacket, which held two pieces of black cloth, similar to Asuna's but not as long and more sturdy. Each cloth had Terra's symbol on them. He wore black pants, and tall leather boots with metallic soles and black rings around the middle of each legging. Finally, after some thought, Kirito placed his cross-straps around each leg, forming an X on them.

Leafa and Midori were in the room when he was finished dressing up. "Those look very cool on you." Leafa chuckled, "But why did you change your straps?" Kirito paused before answering, "After what happened to you, I don't want a big X on my chest like that." "Oh…" Leafa muttered, looking down.

The two remained quiet for a few seconds, then Leafa said, "Listen, Kazuto? I want to apologize for being fooled so easily in the Mark of Mastery. I knew it was a trap, but I…got desperate." Kirito turned to her, seeing the regret on her face. He walked over and patted her shoulder. "It wasn't all your fault, Sugu." Kirito replied, "The Organization was the one that tricked you. Even so, next time you feel like it's a trap, stay away from whatever it is, no matter who is leading you there. Promise me?" Leafa looked up at Kirito, smiled and nodded.

"It is so hard to believe that this is all happening." Midori told herself, gaining the attention of her children, "One moment, you two were playing VRMMOs together, and the next thing, it's like those games come to life, with you guys in the center of it. Makes you wonder if this was all a dream." "Believe me, if it was, I would wake you up." Kirito answered, making Leafa chuckle.

"And now, you are heading away again, about to fight a battle that change the fate of…well, everything." Midori continued, "I can't help but be scared of letting you go do this, but I know it is something you have to do. So please, promise me…promise me that when this is all over, you'll come back, safe and sound." Kirito nodded in response. "I will. We'll gather the guardians of light, defeat Organization XVI, and come back home again. Shouldn't be a problem." "You say it like it's gonna be easy." Leafa muttered in an amused tone.

"One more thing." Midori told Kirito, walking over to him and digging into her pocket. She pulled out a small box, and handed it to Kirito. "What's this?" he asked, taking the box. "It's something I wanted to give to you when you were older." Midori answered, "However, considering the occasion…"

Kirito opened the box, and was surprised to look at what was inside. Leafa looked at it over his shoulder. "Mom, isn't this…" she gasped. "It belonged to your grandfather." Midori told them, "He wanted to give it to you, but he instead gave it to me before he passed away, and I promised to give it to you when you were ready." Leafa turned to Kirito, who was just amazed at the item in the box. He closed the contents, and pocketed it in his pants. "Don't worry. I'll keep it safe, and use it if I feel the time is right." he told his aunt as she wiped away the tears on her face.

 **Asuna's Side**

Kyouko reached the room Asuna was in, and wrapped on the door. "Who is it?" Asuna called. "It's your mother. Please, let me come in." Kyouko answered. "Of course, but I'm still in the middle of dressing myself, right now." Asuna replied. Kyouko entered the room. Asuna was in the dressing part of the room, hid from view, and she was stripped down to her bra and panties. She grabbed the first of her attire, and started putting it on. Kyouko sat on the chair next to the bed, her arms crossed.

"So I heard you were about to head out again, to your other friend's dimension." Kyouko started. "That's right. We have a mission to take care of." Asuna replied behind the curtain.

There was another pause, then Kyouko closed her eyes as she said, "Of all the high-classed jobs I wished for you to take on, becoming a Keyblade Master was never in that category." Asuna paused in her dressing, looking down slightly. "I know it wasn't what you wanted, but it is something that I have to do." Asuna responded, "I'm sorry if I didn't live up to your expectations."

Asuna continued to dress herself as Kyouko sat there. Finally, she uncrossed her arms and softened her expression as she said, "Actually, I should be the one to apologize." Asuna stopped again, surprised at her mother's words.

"You may not know this about me, but ever since I was little, I had always looked at the reality of life." Kyouko explained, "I didn't believe in the supernatural, and I even feared it to be true. That's why when you came into our lives, I was hesitant in wanting to raise you as one of our family. I forced myself to forget the way you came into our lives, focusing on raising you to meet the expectations of the Yuuki family. But, if I was honest, I was just trying to run away from the truth."

Asuna looked down, thinking. All her life, her mother pushed Asuna to enter high-classed schools, educate with great tutors, and marry men with successful businesses. Asuna thought that Kyouko did this because she didn't appreciate the fact that she grew up with poor grandparents. Asuna realized she was wrong.

"When you logged into the virtual world, I thought that would change you into the one kind of thing I feared." Kyouko continued, "I guess you could say I was right, and that it led you into…all of this. But I should've just accepted it, and loved you for the person you were going to be. Instead, I feared it, and didn't give you the same love my mother and father gave me. That's why I am apologizing." Kyouko's eyes were wavering, like she was gonna cry any moment.

Asuna finally finished dressing herself, and held up her white Wayfinder. She looked at it for a second, then she smiled. "I don't blame you, mother." Asuna replied, "I would've shut myself away if I realized I wasn't normal like everyone else. However, after everything that had happened, I came to understand that I was special, but I was still a normal girl like everyone else."

Asuna pulled back the curtain, showing her new attire. her top was a leather, soldier-like jacket with no sleeves, composed of multiple blue colors, two pockets at the bottom, and a white collar that had a heart and sideways cross on it. She had two pairs of black belts; one on her waist, and the other underneath her chest. Her detached sleeves were similar to her Undine sleeves, but with blue and silver bands on her arms. She had on a blue and white-lined skirt, a white cloth wrapped around the waist, and new silk-like hanging clothes that turned from white to light blue going down. She had long white leggings with blue ridges on top, and white boots with black and blue stripes and metallic soles. Her Wayfinder hanged from her neck, and her pink cross-straps were no longer in an X, but wrapped around from underneath her collar, and around her back.

"As for bringing me up the way you did, I can only say thank you." Asuna continued, "You helped me into becoming who I am today. I may have not been a true member of the family, but I still wear the name 'Yuuki' with pride, because that's the family that raised me."

She walked over to Kyouko, who stood up and looked at her. "Mother, I may not be a normal girl, but can you still accept me for who I am?" Asuna asked. Kyouko looked surprised at Asuna, then she did something that Asuna rarely saw her mother do; she smiled at her, and her eyes started to water with tears. "I do accept you, every part of it." she answered, "I'm proud of you, Asuna, for being such a strong woman. And I'm sure you'll be a great Keyblade Master." Asuna beamed at her, then she hugged her mother. Kyouko wrapped her arms around Asuna, the tears of happiness pouring from her eyes as she embraced.

When they let go, Asuna wiped away the tears that started to form in her eyes. "I should probably get ready to go." she told Kyouko, "But don't worry about me. I am not alone in this fight. After all, I have Kirito, Yui, Sora, and all my other friends who'll help stop the evil from spreading throughout the world." Kyouko nodded in understanding. "Come back safe, okay?" she asked. "Of course, and if you want, I'll bring my sister, Aqua, too. If that's okay?" Asuna asked. "She is welcomed as well." Kyouko replied.

Suddenly, there was a wrap on the door. "Mama, it's time to get going!" Yui called out. "I'm all set, Yui." Asuna replied, and she led her mother over as she opened the door. Yui stood there, wearing her new garments, composed of a blue and silver-rimmed dress with water drop patterns on it, a pink vest with a bow and hoodie, detached pink and white-rimmed sleeves going up her arms, a white and gray sash that hanged down close to her knees, stockings that were colored like her sleeves, and white, single strapped shoes. She wore Shadow's Inhibitor Ring on her left arm, and her flower attached to a band on her right.

"You look really nice, Yui." Asuna told her, then she noticed, "Hold on, did you shorten your bangs?" "Yes. I wanted to try something to go with my new style." Yui replied, "Does it look okay?" Asuna nodded in approval. "It's great, Yui. Now, let's go find Kirito." "He's outside already, waiting for us." Yui explained, and she led Asuna and her mother out.

When they reached the open gate doors at the entrance, the girls saw Kirito, Leafa, Shouzou, Midori, the three students, and Gretinal standing there, waiting for them. behind them, Asuna could see what looked like a new kind of Gummi Ship, which was silver, bronze and green colored, with a sleek body, the dome of the cockpit near the front, and wings with a pair of jets and guns on them.

"You're late, Master Asuna." Kirito said amusingly. Asuna looked a bit embarrassed. "It feels really weird for you to call me 'master', Kirito." she replied, "I don't want you to call me that again, okay?" "Sure thing, Asuna." Kirito replied as she descended towards him and Leafa, with Yui and Kyouko bringing up the rear.

"This is my special Gummi Ship, the Swiftline." Gretinal introduced the trio to the ship, "It is specially modified for traveling between dimensions using the power of your Keyblades, and it will be able to adapt to any environment. It is fully stocked for your long journey." "Thank you, Gretinal." Asuna thanked her, "We'll take care of it." "You'd better. I just buffed out the damages on it." she replied.

"Well, we're off." Kirito told Leafa and Midori. "Take care of yourself, Kazuto." Leafa told him. "Come back safe." Midori told him. "Stay safe, Asuna." Shouzou told Asuna. "Don't let the darkness win." Kyouko told her. "I will never let the darkness have it's way." Asuna replied determinately. "This is goodbye for now." Latias told Yui. "Make sure you use all that talent of yours, and beat up the bad guys!" Jackson added. "Just don't be a total idiot like Jackson here." Cypress followed, getting a glare from Jackson. "Leave it to me!" Yui answered them.

With everyone said goodbye, the Swiftline Gummi Ship rose into the air, sending a beam of light to the ground. Kirito, Asuna and Yui walked into it, and were teleported into the Gummi Ship. The interior was similar to Sora and the other's Gummi Ship, with six seat for them and the others to sit at. Kirito took the seat at the computer, while Yui sat at the controls, and Asuna sat in the command seat.

"So how do we get to Sora's dimension from here?" Kirito asked. "Gretinal said that the powers of the Keyblades will bring us there, probably like how we brought the world of Disney Castle here. Let us three do it together." The trio stood up, summoning their Keyblades, including Yui, who learned her Keyblade's name to be 'Fanfare Wind'. The trio waved their Keyblades, pointing them directly out into the sky. A beam of light shot out of each of theirs, forming a triple helix that flew through the air. Outside of the world's atmosphere, a large Keyhole appeared, and the three beams connected with it, making a deep booming sound of the lane between dimensions unlocking.

 _(Cue KH OST 'Hand in Hand')_

"Yui, take us to that Keyhole." Asuna told Yui. "You got it, mama." Yui replied, guiding the ship into the sky. "Next stop; Sora's dimension." Kirito declared, smiling determinately. The people on the ground watched as the Gummi Ship flew high into the sky, entering into the shining Keyhole, where the final clash would take place against the light and darkness.

* * *

 **Epilogue: Lost Princesses**

Some time after the heroes left, Leafa was helping out Gretinal in the library, examining books to see if any would benefit in the up and coming battle. After reading one book, Leafa closed it and turned to Gretinal. "Hey, Mistress Gretinal?" she called, getting her attention. "What is it?" Gretinal asked. "Something has been bothering me for a while." Leafa started, "According to Sora's adventures, Xehanort tried gathering the Princesses of Heart as the seven lights he thought he needed to unlock Kingdom Hearts. However, this didn't come to be, nor were the thirteen members of the original Organization."

"What might your point be?" Gretinal asked her. "Well, Xehanort, at first, believed that he needed seven lights and thirteen darknesses to forge the ⻞7-Blade. However, you told us there were more pieces, taking the total to eleven lights and sixteen darknesses." Leafa pointed out, "If the Organization needed three more pieces of darkness, then we needed four more pieces of light. If that's the case, then shouldn't that mean there are more Princesses of Heart than the seven?"

Gretinal paused for a second, then she answered, "Indeed. The four remaining Princesses of Heart are still a mystery. While finding the first seven were easy, finding the four lost Princesses will be even more of a challenge. Nevertheless, Xehanort will search for them, and use them as lights to face his darkness in the Keyblade War. That is why we need the eleven guardians of light; to protect the Princesses from being used for such an evil purpose."

"Yeah, but we are two guardians short." Leafa pointed out, "Not only that, but we don't even know who the four remaining Princesses of Heart are." "That's not entirely accurate." Gretinal replied, walking over to a table, and summoning a crystal ball, "I do believe I know one of the four who is a Princess of Heart." "You do?" Leafa asked, amazed, "Who is it?" "You know her quite well." Gretinal answered, waving her hand around the crystal.

Leafa saw an image of a young lady appearing in the crystal. As it was clarified, Leafa was shocked to see who it was. "No way…I thought she was…" she muttered in disbelief. "Her destiny is not yet over." Gretinal replied, "She is in Sora's dimension now, and it is up to our heroes to help her reawaken the powers dormant inside of her." Leafa was shocked, looking at Gretinal, then down at the figure. She recognized the dark purple hair, the coat she wore, the sword she wield.

It was Yuuki Konno.

* * *

 **Well, that's that. I had a lot of fun doing this part of my series, but I will take a break in the main storyline until KHIII comes out. But how do you like all those secrets revealed, and who became the Keyblade Master. Oh, and by the way, if you know where my DeviantARTs page is (look up the name 'Jacksonswordsman' if you hadn't), I have posted new pictures, showing the character designs for the characters in KHIII. These are composed of Kirito, Asuna, Yui, Yuuki, and a new villain that is from the SAO games. Plus, I completed the Station of Awakening for Leafa. Go check them out when you can!  
**

 **Thank you everyone for your support for my work. I am really happy to see so many people that love this series. Keep the support up for me, okay? I want to make these stories officially published, but I don't have a good manga artist to join alongside me. Well, I am patient, so I'll still search. In the meantime, you guys tell everyone about this series, so that it gains great recognition. I love you and care for every reader.**

 **Never give up hope, support each other in darkest of times, and forge bonds that will last a lifetime. Never forget that.**


	18. SAKIII Preview

**Asuna:** In your hand, take this Key.

So long as you have the makings,

then through this simple act of taking,

its wielder you shall one day be.

And you will find me, friend;

no ocean will contain you then.

No more borders around, or below, or above,

so long as you champion the ones you love.

* * *

 **Be prepared for the final story of the XY (Xehanort/Younsol) arc, as the Guardians of Light prepare themselves to face the Seekers of Darkness.**

 **Sora:** My friends are my power, and I'll gather them together to stop Xehanort! I'll find all those who are lost, and save them!

 **Asuna:** Now that I'm a Keyblade Master, it is my duty to lead my friends to defeating the darkness. Aqua, that means I'll definitely find you!

 **Kirito:** This is going to be the final battle, and the light needs to be at the peak of its' power. I'll put everything I have into this fight, and with my friends by my side, we'll be able to stop Younsol and Xehanort from ever claiming Kingdom Hearts!

 **Yui:** I may use the Keyblade, but I promised I won't use it unless it is absolutely necessary.

 **Donald:** C'mon, Goofy! We can't let them take on this battle alone. We'll do this for King Mickey, and all of our friends!

 **Goofy:** Right! We stick together no matter what. All for one, and one for all!

* * *

 **The Worlds are still in danger from the Heartless, and the heroes need to save the people within them, protecting the light.**

 **Tangled**

 **Rapunzel:** I really want to see the lanterns, and why they shine on my birthday.

 **Sora:** Maybe someone is calling out to you, and using the lights of the lanterns to guide you to them.

 **Asuna:** You can't just stay in this tower forever. You have to go out and see the world for what it really is!

* * *

 **Big Hero 6**

 **Baymax:** Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion.

 **Yui:** Nice to meet you. I am Yui, a Mental Health Counselor.

 **Hiro:** Those two are certainly getting along pretty well.

 **Kirito:** What did you expect? They're made for the same reason; to make people feel better.

 **Sora:** Yeah, well that other Baymax is being controlled by the darkness! We need to stop it, right away!

* * *

 **Twilight Town**

 **Kirito:** Twilight Knights? Is this suppose to be a guild?

 **Sora:** Woah! Check out that girl! She's really good!

 **Asuna:** No way… Is that… Yuuki?!

 **Yuuki:** Asuna! Long time, no see! I missed you!

* * *

 **However, it isn't Sora's dimension that is in trouble, now…**

 **Asuna:** What's happening?!

 **Goofy:** Look! A hole is opening up in space!

 **Yui:** Not just any hole. It's a wormhole between dimensions! Someone ripped a hole in between our dimensions, bridging them together!

 **Kirito:** No…

* * *

 _(Cue 'The Revolution' by EXILE TRIBE)_

 **Now more worlds will be involved with the struggle for the Guardians of Light, and new stories will take place.**

 **One Piece: Eniss Lobby Arc**

 **Sora:** Nico Robin turned herself in?! No way we're gonna let her get away like that!

 **Robin:** Why are you here?! I didn't ask you to rescue me!

 **Kirito:** No one asked if you wanted to or not. You are our friend, and we want to protect you!

 **Asuna & Luffy:** Tell us you want to live!

* * *

 **Tribe Cool Crew**

 **Donald:** These Heartless can't seem to be taken down by fighting naturally.

 **Kirito:** Yeah, and they aren't attacking, either. Though their dancing is causing their dark energy is spreading out across the world.

 **Master T:** These creatures are quite a nuisance, but they can be stopped if you beat them in dance battles.

 **Yui:** Dance battles? Hmm… Sounds like fun! I'll give it a shot!

* * *

 **InFAMOUS**

 **Cole:** Why is there another version of me, terrorizing the city?

 **Evil Cole:** Face it, no one will accept you because your powers are what makes people fear you.

 **Kirito:** That is not true, at all! If your powers are truly used to protect the people you love, then people will connect with you!

 **Evil Cole:** That is an impossible dream. If you want respect, you must be feared, and people will bow before those who they fear.

 **Sora:** I won't bow to the power of fear! You're the one who's going down!

* * *

 **Metroid: Other M**

 **Kirito:** What kind of monster is that?!

 **Samus:** No…Ridley! You can't be alive!

 **Kirito:** This isn't the time to freak out. Sometimes, you have to face your past, head on. Like how I did with Death Gun… We must face those we've witness kill for their pleasure!

* * *

 **New Enemies from the other Dimension, with the power to control Heartless…**

 **Dr. Tenma:** Heartless are like robotic soldiers that obey the command of their master. I joined forces with Maleficent so that I may cover the worlds in darkness, and rebuild a world that I truly desire!

 **Kirito:** Your desires are nothing but an illusion if it is influenced by the darkness! What do you hope to gain from all of this?!

 **Dr. Tenma:** My one true wish; to bring back my son to life!

 **Kirito:** Your…son?

* * *

 **Pete:** Okay, Tears! Time for your debut!

 **Asuna:** A girl?

 **Kirito:** That is one big sword she's carrying.

 **Tears:** I'd better get something nice from daddy out of this. I think I'll start by destroying you…!

 _(Tears charges in at Yui, and the two clash weapons)_

 **Yui:** This feeling…I remember! You're Strea!

 **The final battle will soon commence, and the war between the light and darkness will reach an intense finale. Will the darkness prevail, or will the light be victorious? Will the X-Blade be forged? Will Kingdom Hearts be controlled, or protected?**

 **Reconnect in the future:**

 **Sword Art Kingdom III**


End file.
